Espelho
by Jeh Himura
Summary: Eles achavam que conheciam a si mesmos, pensavam estar completos quando o espelho refletia suas imagens. Isso até se encontrarem, porque ela tinha asas que não a deixavam voar e ele tinha garras que não podiam ferir. EPILOGO ON
1. Tempestade

Olá pessoas :) Finalmente criei coragem e estou postando uma fic que não é one-shot, eu tenho a idéia dessa fic há uns 2 anos na minha cabeça, mas sempre adiava. Agora que estou descansando em casa por um tempo graças a minha maravilhosa (cof cof) saúde, resolvi criar vergonha na cara e terminar. Eu gosto muito da história toda, então estou fazendo um teste, vou postar o primeiro capítulo e se alguém gostar e quiser que eu continue postando, eu continuo. Eu demoro bastante para escrever, mas tenho 4 capítulos prontos já e planejo postar uma vez por semana.

Então, sejam bonzinhos e digam se querem que eu continue. E claro, obrigada por ler até aqui.

**Disclaimer:** Como é de costume, Inuyasha e todos os outros não me pertencem. Só a história.

**Atenção!**

Os pensamentos vão estar sempre "entre aspas", embora na maioria das vezes eu diga a ação da personagem. Em alguns casos, como ocorre com o Miroku nesse capítulo mesmo, eu utilizo as aspas para a fala de algum personagem, mas ela não é tão importante assim. Acredito que dê para notar a diferença.

Palavras em **negrito**, geralmente, têm enfâse.

Palavras em _itálico_, geralmente, demonstram o uso de um tom de voz diferente, isso vario muito do diálogo. Com o contexto, dá para imaginar a voz.

Palavras* com asterisco em cima têm nota no fim da fic.

Eu **não** uso as novas regras gramáticais, por isso, a fic está cheia de erros.

* * *

Aquela era uma noite de verão, a correnteza de ar estava especialmente forte e fazia com que as janelas abertas daquela pequena cidade batessem e acordassem os moradores, parecia que logo iria chover. Já passava de duas da manhã e as ruas encontravam-se desertas, o céu estrelado contornava a grande lua cheia que iluminava o caminho de um gato ou outro que ainda estava acordado e andava sem rumo.

O rapaz, que até então dormia, ouviu a janela de seu quarto bater, acordando-o. Levantou-se irritado, aquela ventania não era normal, não naquela época do ano. Ficou sentado alguns minutos na cama olhando para a janela em uma tentativa inútil de fechá-la com o pensamento, desistiu suspirando. Andou por todo o quarto até chegar ao objeto de toda a irritação, olhou para fora e pensou em como aquela cidadezinha era entediante, sentiu o cheiro de chuva no ar, estava prestes a fechar a janela quando um ponto chamou-lhe atenção.

Era uma silhueta feminina em contraste com a luz da lua, isso tornava seu rosto e tudo o mais que poderia identificá-la em um borrão negro, seu cabelo era comprido e liso e voava livremente em meio a toda a ventania.

- "Quem estaria na rua essa hora?" – pensou o rapaz.

A mulher parecia ter sido capaz de ouvir os pensamentos do rapaz, pois virou o rosto em direção a casa onde ele se encontrava e abriu seus olhos, como se as estrelas do céu caíssem e repousassem naquele vulto escuro dois pontos se iluminaram e naquele momento ele teve a certeza que aquela mulher jamais pisara em sua cidade. Ela piscou algumas vezes, agora olhando em volta e abriu um sorriso, começou a caminhar e pouco a pouco o vendaval que começara sem motivos se dissipava até finalmente se tornar uma brisa de verão. Mesmo depois do sumiço da silhueta na escuridão da noite o rapaz continuou olhando para fora por horas, soltou mais um suspiro antes de voltar para a cama e dormir.

* * *

Fitava o criado-mudo, a qualquer minuto o despertador começaria a gritar, mas a preguiça de desativá-lo era tão grande que o rapaz só conseguia encará-lo, pedindo mentalmente para que naquela manhã o aparelho resolvesse quebrar ou simplesmente percebesse que ele estava acordado e não funcionasse, mas suas suplicas foram inúteis.

- "Preciso perder essa mania de achar que as coisas vão obedecer meus pensamentos!" – pensou levantando-se e dando um tapa no despertador, parando a barulheira.

Foi até o banheiro, encheu a mão com a água gelada e jogou no rosto, repetiu aquilo inúmeras vezes até sentir que estava acordado de verdade, escovou os dentes e penteou os longos cabelos brancos. Voltou até o quarto e vestiu seu uniforme, pegou a mochila em cima da cadeira e desceu para a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de suco de laranja e tomou um grande gole no gargalho mesmo, foi até o armário e jogou dois pacotes de batatas chips na mala. Olhou o relógio na parede, poderia ir tranqüilo para a escola.

* * *

- Amigããão!

Um sorridente rapaz moreno corria para o portão da escola, seu cabelo castanho-escuro estava preso em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Era alto e magro, seus olhos também eram castanhos.

- O que você quer agora, Miroku?

- Já está sabendo? – disse Miroku.

- Eu deveria estar sabendo de algo? – retrucou.

- Mas que mau-humor! Não vou te contar mais nada também, Inuyasha. Você é muito mal agradecido! – reclamou o moreno.

- Não aja como se eu gostasse de ouvir o que você fala, Miroku e já que eu toquei nesse assunto... Já te disse que você parece uma garota correndo assim pelo colégio só pra contar uma fofoca? – disse Inuyasha.

- Você é o único que reclama! – respondeu Miroku, dando de ombros.

- Sinto dizer, mas sou o único sincero nesse lugar.

Miroku parecia que ia retrucar, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção e o fez novamente sair correndo pela escola "Sangoziiiiiiinha, bom dia, meu amor". Inuyasha suspirou, afinal de contas, o que será que havia acontecido para deixar Miroku tão bem humorado?

O rapaz não teve muito tempo para se questionar já que o sinal logo tocou e ele se viu obrigado a ir para aula. Sentou-se na penúltima carteira da primeira fileira, Miroku sentava-se em sua frente, isso explicava o fato do moreno achar que eram amigos, ao menos era no que ele acreditava, ao seu lado não sentava ninguém e ao lado de Miroku sentava-se uma garota morena, garota essa que o moreno parecia ter uma grande obsessão, o que divertia Inuyasha, já que ela não demonstrava o mínimo interesse nas cantadas e safadezas do rapaz. Muito pelo contrário.

Miroku virou-se para trás e começou a falar animado:

- Então, como eu te contava na entrada, você não sabe...

- Não quero saber.

- Mas...

- Ele não quer saber, Miroku. Cale a boca e pare de irritar os outros com suas perversões. – cortou a garota.

- Ah! Como eu não imaginei que era algo pervertido? – comentou Inuyasha, revirando os olhos.

- Não fale assim de mim, Sangozinha, você faz parecer que eu sou um tarado! – disse Miroku choroso.

- Mas você é. – disseram Inuyasha e Sango ao mesmo tempo.

O moreno resmungou alguma coisa e virou-se novamente para frente. Ele notou que a professora já havia começado a falar sobre sua "fofoca" e isso fez com que ele abrisse um sorriso, como se esquecesse completamente que estava emburrado, Miroku olhou para traz e cutucou Inuyasha, que agora se encontrava com a cabeça baixa, quase dormindo.

- Olha lá! Olha lá! Não dorme ou você vai perder! – disse empolgado.

- Pode entrar agora. – disse a professora.

Inuyasha continuou com a cabeça baixa, mas olhou curioso para a porta. Pelo entusiasmo de Miroku deveria ser alguma aluna nova, mas era uma época muito estranha para alguém ingressar em uma nova escola.

- Isso, isso, pode entrar. – comentava Miroku para si.

E a porta se abriu e por detrás dela saiu uma garota, o sorriso de Miroku alargou-se de uma ponta a outra do rosto. A única coisa que Inuyasha pôde pensar foi "que garota baixa!", ela tinha um grande cabelo negro trançado e era, realmente, bem baixa. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela parecia criar coragem para entrar, pois estava parada.

- Não precisa ter vergonha. – disse a professora. – Essa é a Arashi-san, ela vai terminar esse ano conosco!

E como se ao ouvir seu nome ela acordasse, seus lábios contornaram seu rosto em um sorriso e seus olhos se abriram. Inuyasha que até então estava com a cabeça baixa levantou-se, fazendo Miroku novamente tentar falar com ele.

- Há! Eu tentei te avisar, amigão!

- Bom dia, meu nome é Arashi Kagome e vim de Tókio. É um prazer conhecê-los, espero que possamos nos dar bem durante minha estadia aqui. – disse.

Inuyasha a encarava, Kagome era dona de olhos azuis claríssimos, pareciam duas piscinas profundas que afogariam qualquer um que ousasse olhar demais. Ela correu os olhos por toda a sala e parou no rapaz que tanto a encarava e novamente seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso.

- Você pode se sentar ali no fundo da sala, atrás do Inuyasha. – disse a professora apontando para a última mesa vaga da fileira.

- Se controla, Miroku, olha o vexame. – disse Sango ao perceber a empolgação do moreno.

- Certo. – respondeu Kagome.

Ela caminhou lentamente até o lugar, sendo seguida o tempo todo pelos olhos de Inuyasha. Kagome colocou o material sob a mesa, mas fez uma careta.

- Desculpe professora, não posso me sentar aqui.

- Como disse? – perguntou a velha senhora.

- Esse lugar que você falou para eu me sentar. Eu não posso sentar aqui. – repetiu calmamente.

Os olhos quase dourados de Inuyasha, que até então seguiam a garota, reviraram-se em uma expressão de pura irritação e seu rosto se fechou.

- Qual o problema com esse lugar? – disse Inuyasha.

- Você. – respondeu Kagome apontando para ele. – Não posso me sentar atrás de você.

Miroku que até então sorria feito bobo, virou-se para Sango, instintivamente, perguntando se ela fazia idéia do que acontecia, ela só acenava negativamente com a cabeça. Inuyasha fechou os punhos e alterou o tom de voz.

- Ah, então eu sou o problema? É incomodo pra uma humana como você ficar perto de um yokai como eu? Deve ser realmente horrível ter de conviver com um dem...

- Você é muito alto. – retrucou Kagome, mexendo distraidamente em seu cabelo.

- Ahn? – disse Inuyasha olhando-a confuso.

- Você. Você é muito alto. – repetiu, apontando para ele e depois para si mesma. – Eu não enxergo a lousa se você ficar na minha frente e bom, eu preciso enxergar a lousa, não preciso?

- Desculpe, Arashi, eu não pensei nisso. Sango, por favor, pule uma carteira para trás e deixe que ela sente em seu lugar. – disse a professora.

- Ah meu Deus, obrigada Kaede-sensei! Achei que nunca iam me tirar do lado desse estorvo! – disse Sango apontando para Miroku e logo depois erguendo as mãos para o céu.

- Sem escândalo, Sango. – disse a velha senhora sorrindo. – E você, Inuyasha, pode sair e beber uma água se achar necessário.

Inuyasha permaneceu imóvel olhando para a garota que ainda encontrava-se parada ao seu lado, ela puxou a mochila que estava em cima da mesa e sussurrou, para que só ele ouvisse:

- Eu sabia que era você o rapaz de ontem! Mas não se preocupe, eu não tenho problema nenhum com o fato de você ser um meio-yokai. Pelo jeito você dá mais importância para suas orelhas do que eu!

- Eu não te disse que eu era um meio-yokai. – retrucou.

- Eu nunca disse que você precisava me falar para eu saber. – disse, sorrindo.

- Arashiziiiiiiiiinha, venha e sente-se do meu lado. Eu te ajudarei em qualquer coisa que você precisar! – disse Miroku.

- Cala a boca, Miroku. – disse Sango.

- Está com ciúmes, meu bombonzinho?

- Miroku, o senhor poderia fazer o grande favor de se comportar? Estamos em uma sala de aula! – disse Kaede.

Kagome caminhou até seu lugar, mas pôde ouvir Inuyasha chamando-a.

- Hei, garota tempestade*...

- Hm? – respondeu Kagome.

- Eu vou ficar de olho em você. – disse sério.

E ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, isso facilita as coisas pra mim.

* * *

Nota*: Inuyasha usa "garota tempestade" porque Arashi em japonês é tempestade :)

A fic, como deu para perceber se passa no Japão, mas acho que acabei criando um Japão ocidental demais! Detalhes, detalhes, nem tudo é perfeito xD

Espero que vocês gostem, eu reli pelo menos 10 vezes (isso e sério!) esse capítulo para que ele ficasse do jeito que eu queria, achei meio curtinho, mas tudo bem, com o tempo eu melhoro (ou não, né? xDD) Rewiews são **sempre** bem vindas. Beijos :*


	2. Estranha?

**Capítulo 2 **- _Estranha?_

- Mas que papelão, heim, Inuyasha? – disse Miroku, seguindo o rapaz.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Será que posso comer em paz sem você ficar falando na minha cabeça?

- Já disse, você é muito mal humorado! – retrucou – Está pensando em pedir desculpas?

- Olha bem para a minha cara, você acha mesmo que eu vou me dirigir até aquela nanica e pedir desculpas? – disse Inuyasha, enfiando um monte das batatas chips em sua boca. – E outra coisa, você não acha que existe algo estranho nessa garota? Tipo, quem entra em uma escola, no terceiro colegial faltando menos de 3 meses para as aulas acabarem?

- Não acho isso nada estranho. Ela é perfeita. – disse Miroku que parecia delirar com seus próprios pensamentos.

- Esquece...

O meio-yokai tinha a impressão de que as primeiras aulas haviam passado rápido demais, concluira que o fato de não ter Miroku falando sem parar havia contribuído para essa sensação.

- Olha lá! – disse Miroku empolgado apontando para frente. – Vê? Por isso que eu gosto da Sango, ela é rápida.

O moreno logo se levantou e saltitou até a amiga, deixando Inuyasha para trás sem entender muito bem o que acontecia.

- Sangozinha! – disse.

- Tire os olhos, Miroku, não vou dividir meu lanche com você! – retrucou Sango, puxando seu bento.

- O que acontece com todos hoje? – resmungou Miroku. – Vê como ela me trata, Arashi?

- Todos te tratam assim. – disse Sango. – Pare de reclamar!

- Vocês são namorados? – perguntou Kagome, achando a situação engraçada.

- SI... NÃO! – disseram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

Ela começou a rir.

- Isso é um sim, um não ou um mais ou menos? – perguntou.

- Isso é um não! – disse Sango. – Miroku é um pervertido, é bom estar avisada, ele é um problema e vai atormentar sua vida, assim como faz comigo!

- Acho que ele gosta de você. – disse Kagome.

- Viu, Sango? Até a Arashi que está a menos de 10 minutos com a gente já percebeu! – disse Miroku sorridente.

Sango revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- É, e acho que ela não gosta de você. – completou Kagome.

- Viu, Miroku? Até a Arashi que está a menos de 10 minutos com a gente já percebeu! – disse Sango imitando a voz do moreno.

- Vocês são cruéis comigo. – choramingou Miroku.

- Ok, ok, desculpe. Aqui, você veio pedir comida, não é? Pode ficar com o meu lanche, estou sem fome. – disse Kagome entregando seu bento para o rapaz.

- Está falando sério? – disse Miroku, emocionado.

- Você vai criar um monstro. – avisou Sango.

- Todo seu. – disse Kagome.

- Você é um anjo! – disse Miroku.

- Já que você veio parasitar aqui, me diz uma coisa, seu amigo não vai se desculpar, não? – disse Sango.

- Ah, é! Bem lembrado, desculpe o Inuyasha, ele é meio complexado por causa daquelas orelhas e tudo o mais. E, nossa, que maravilha de comida caseira!

- Desculpar? Estão falando do mal entendido de hoje cedo? – disse Kagome.

- Isso não está certo, porque você tem que falar por aquele cabeça-dura? – retrucou Sango.

- Eu não ligo pra isso. – comentou Kagome. – E não acho que seja motivo para pedir desculpa, como eu disse foi só um mal entendido. E falando nele, acho que ele quer falar com você, desde que você veio pra cá ele não para de te encarar emburrado.

- Ele está sempre emburrado, mas já que você falou, vou ver o que ele quer. Deve estar bravo porque consegui comida e ele não.

- Ele não gosta de mim, por isso está emburrado. – disse Kagome.

- Impressão sua, todo mundo tem essa impressão na verdade, mas ele só não sabe como lidar com as pessoas. – disse Sango.

- Acho que o problema é não saber lidar com ele mesmo, isso sim. – disse Kagome. – Mas isso não é problema meu, não é? Mas se vocês me dão licença, preciso ir na diretoria entregar uns papéis..

Kagome levantou-se e sumiu no pátio, deixando Sango e Miroku para trás.

- Engraçado, ela sabe exatamente o que diz. – disse o rapaz. – Você se incomoda de ficar sozinha, meu bombonzinho?

Sango apenas o olhou e revirou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Certo, certo. Entendi.

Miroku voltou até Inuyasha com um bento nas mãos e um sorriso nos lábios. O meio-yokai o olhou irritado.

- Você se vende muito fácil, sabe disso, não sabe?

- Na verdade, o problema é você ser muito chato, Inuyasha. Falo isso porque sou seu amigo, você está ai todo emburrado porque estava achando que a Arashi tinha problemas com você por você ser um yokai, assim como todos os outros, mas ela parece não se importar nenhum pouco com isso. Sei lá, cara, você deveria dar mais chances para as pessoas, você sabe, um dia eu vou casar com a Sango e não vou poder mais te fazer companhia, vou precisar sustentar meus 3 filhos e a mulher dos meus sonhos e não vou ter tempo pra você...

- Deus do céu, do que você está falando, Miroku? – disse Inuyasha, encarando-o, incrédulo.

O moreno começou a rir.

- Nada demais, só estou tentando te fazer entender que nós humanos não somos tão ruins quanto você acha, pelo menos não alguns de nós e olha, eu não acho que aquela garota seja do tipo que vai tentar te exorcizar ou algo do gênero. Ela não me parece má pessoa. – disse Miroku.

- Pra você, qualquer garota bonita não é má pessoa. – retrucou o hanyou.

- Vê? Já tivemos um avanço aqui, você já aceitou que ela é bonita! – disse Miroku, sorrindo. – O próximo passo é aceitar que, se ela cozinhou isso aqui, ela é uma bela cozinheira. Experimente esse onigiri.

Miroku pegou um bolinho de arroz no bento da menina e ofereceu para o amigo, que ao ouvir seu estômago roncar, aceitou. Mordeu com certo receio, estava se achando um completo imbecil comendo a comida daquela garota que ele nem conhecia, mas ao sentir o gosto do bolinho deixou de lado o receio e o enfiou inteirou na boca, pegando outro.

- Ela não pode ter feito isso, é muito bom. – disse, enquanto comia o terceiro bolinho.

- Espero que você não faça com que ela te odeie ou serei obrigada a te abandonar, amigão. Não posso perder essa comida. – disse Miroku com metade do tempurá que comia para fora da boca.

Os dois se entreolharam, deram um meio sorriso zombeteiro e voltaram a comer.

* * *

O resto dia passou de forma tranqüila, Inuyasha havia comido tanto no intervalo que caíra em sono profundo na sala de aula, chegando a soltar um ronco ou outro de vez em quando. O fato de o rapaz ser um yokai trazia-lhe o que algumas pessoas da turma chamavam de regalias, embora yokais e humanos vivessem juntos há milênios, ainda existiam mitos e lendas que cercavam aquela criatura mística.

- Dizem que yokais acordam de muito mau-humor e como o nosso Inuyasha aqui vive mal humorado ninguém tem coragem de acordá-lo. Sabe? Medo de que ele possa atacar alguém, ou coisa assim.

Explicou Miroku ao ser questionado por Kagome o motivo de ninguém acordar Inuyasha, mesmo roncando alto o bastante para atrapalhar as aulas na sala ao lado. Ela achou graça e disse um "Que bobagem".

Quando o sinal liberando-os da aula tocou, Sango e Miroku entreolharam-se, a garota revirou os olhos.

- Eu já o acordei da última vez e agüentei cara feia por uma semana, isso porque ele nem é meu amigo! Deixo o garotão pra você hoje!

- Mas Sangozinha, eu ainda nem me livrei daquele roxo nas costas que ele deixou quando eu o acordei, em você ele não bate porque é mulher! – retrucou Miroku, choroso. – Anda, por favor, por mim...

- Você não quer mesmo que eu faça isso, não é? – disse Sango.

Kagome começou a rir da discussão dos dois.

- Tudo bem, eu o acordo. Preciso resolver algumas coisas na secretária ainda, enquanto isso ele pode continuar dormindo, quando eu for para casa, o chamo, pode ser? – disse.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – disse Sango, receosa.

Miroku olhou para o amigo babando na mesa, depois olhou para Kagome em pé ao lado, essa que continuava sorrindo achando graça de tudo aquilo. Suspirou.

- Vamos, Sangozinha, tenho esperança de que ele fique com fome enquanto a Arashi resolve o que tem pra resolver, acorde e vá para casa.

- Tem certeza? – disse Sango.

- Não se preocupem comigo, sério. – disse Kagome, rindo.

Os dois se entreolharam e pegaram o material.

- Se você diz... – disse Sango. – Mas não tenha receio de gritar se for preciso, ok? Alguém virá te ajudar.

- Acho que agora você está exagerando também, né, Sango? – disse Miroku. - Inuyasha não é uma máquina de destruição em massa como você faz parecer!

Agora Kagome gargalhava.

- Pode deixar, se algo acontecer comigo eu grito.

Miroku e Sango saíram na sala, deixando para trás Inuyasha babando na mesa e Kagome em pé, ao seu lado. Quando os dois já haviam saído do prédio, Kagome puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do hanyou, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa em que ele dormia e a sua cabeça nas mãos. Encarou-o por mais meia hora, mas o rapaz não demonstrava querer acordar, ela suspirou.

- Inuyasha... Hei, Inuyasha. – sussurrou nas orelhas caninas do hanyou.

As orelhas dele reagiram às palavras, balançando-se levemente.

- Está na hora de acordar. – continuou Kagome, agora com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, enrugando a cara por causa da claridade, passou a mão no canto esquerdo dos lábios, limpando a baba. Piscou algumas vezes até entender onde estava.

- Boa tarde para você. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha que até então se encontrava curvado na mesa, esticou a coluna e olhou assustado para os lados.

- Cadê todo mundo? O que você fez com eles? – disse.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, antes de começar a gargalhar.

- O que você acha que eu sou? – disse entre um riso e outro. – Todos já foram embora, porque a aula já acabou faz mais ou menos uma hora, você desmaiou depois do intervalo.

- E porque ninguém me acordou? – retrucou, parecendo irritado.

- Parece que você costuma bater nas pessoas quando acorda ou pelo menos ameaçá-las de morte por uma semana. – disse Kagome – Eu também acordaria irritada se colocassem um trio elétrico na porta da minha casa.

- Ahn? – disse Inuyasha confuso.

Kagome apontou para as orelhas do hanyou.

- Sua audição é muito sensível, não é? Por isso você acorda de mau humor, tenho certeza que as pessoas te acordam aos berros. Não as culpo, com esse seu sono pesado um ser humano normal iria precisar de uma bateria de escola de samba para acordar.

- Ah... É. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome levou a cadeira de volta ao lugar, mas ao invés de ir embora, subiu em cima da cadeira e sentou-se em cima da mesa, mostrando que por baixo da saia verde do uniforme usava um short. O hanyou a encarou e ela o encarou de volta. Como em uma brincadeira silenciosa, os dois se olhavam sem piscar, os olhos de Inuyasha eram cor-de-âmbar e a luz que entrava pela janela os deixavam quase de um dourado vibrante, embora seus olhos fossem hipnotizantes para qualquer pessoa, ele foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar. Como ele havia notado mais cedo, os olhos azuis de Kagome pareciam piscinas convidativas. Convidativas até demais, davam-lhe a impressão de águas traiçoeiras que atraiam e depois afogavam. E embora ele odiasse admitir, teve de olhar para o outro lado, porque a intensidade daquele olhar o perturbava.

- Perdeu. – disse Kagome rindo.

Ele parecia não ver a mesma graça que ela.

- Quem é você? – disse.

- Eu sou a Kagome, prazer. E você, quem é? – disse a garota.

- Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando! – retrucou Inuyasha. – Como você sabia que eu era um hanyou?

- Você não sabe mesmo nada sobre mim? – perguntou Kagome, curiosa.

- Eu deveria?

- Meu Deus, quem te criou não te ensinou nada? Você tem sangue de yokai em suas veias, deveria perceber quem eu sou! – disse Kagome mexendo as mãos, demonstrando inquietação.

Inuyasha pareceu se irritar com aquela pergunta.

- Isso não é do seu interesse. – disse. – Sinto dizer, mas você não é tão famosa quanto acha que é, então, se não for pedir demais poderia me dizer o que diabos você é?

Kagome revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Eu não _sou_ nada. – disse, frizando a palavra "sou".

O rapaz parecia tomar fôlego para responder quando abruptamente virou o rosto para janela ao seu lado, seu nariz se mexeu instintivamente e seus olhos ficaram arregalados. Ele voltou seus olhos para Kagome e disse:

- É melhor você ir embora daqui.

- E porque é mesmo que eu deveria fazer isso? – perguntou Kagome em um tom pouco curioso.

- Ótimo, maravilha!Eu não vou ficar aqui te explicando as coisas, faça o que bem entender. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui tentando descobrir porque você é tão estranha! – disse Inuyasha irritado, levantando-se e indo para a porta.

- "_Estranha?_!" – pensou Kagome.

Ela olhou para a porta e suspirou.

- Sabe? Eu deveria ter comido aquele lanche, hoje meu dia vai ser longo.

* * *

Olá :D Como prometido, depois de uma semana, aqui está mais um capítulo pequeninho da fic. Agradeço as reviews! Espero que gostem!

Vai demorar só mais um pouo para os capítulos ficarem maiores que é quando a história engata mesmo. Prometo!

**Aricele:** Obrigada :) Você foi a primeira a comentar

**Sayurichaan:** Obrigada! Como o combinado era esse, se alguém quisesse eu continuaria, então pode deixar que vou continuar :D *há, até rimou xD*

**Hatara-L: **Vou precisar dizer "obrigada" de novo! hahaha Sobre o título, eu estava tentando pensar em algo simples, por enquanto o Espelho é só uma definição pro relacionamento do Inuyasha e da Kagome, mas não sei ainda se vou usá-lo de algum jeito! Fico feliz que tenha gostado :)

E é isso. Até semana que vem para quem lê o que escrevo! XD


	3. Branca de Neve

**Capítulo 3 - **Branca de neve

Kagome começou a colocar, calmamente, o material de Inuyasha na mala, ele havia saído correndo e deixado tudo para trás. Após fazer isso, colocou a mochila do hanyou em um ombro e a sua própria no outro. Arrumou as mesas que estavam fora do lugar, caminhou até a porta, apagando a luz no meio do caminho.

* * *

Inuyasha estava parado no portão da escola encarando um homem um pouco mais alto do que ele. O homem parecia ser mais velho, ter uns 20 e poucos anos, seus cabelos, assim como os de Inuyasha, eram brancos, compridos e lisos. Seus olhos eram dourados, pelo menos no sol. Vestia roupas casuais e tinha feições humanas.

- Não me diga que estuda aqui. – disse o homem, quando se deparou com Inuyasha impedindo sua passagem.

- O que faz aqui, Sesshoumaru? – rosnou Inuyasha.

- Me pergunto o que **você** faz aqui. – retrucou Sesshoumaru calmamente, mas com um perceptível desprezo na voz. – Quero dizer, dá pra ver pelo uniforme que você estuda nesse buraco, mas não entendo porque ainda não sumiu da cidade.

- Isso é algum tipo de ameaça? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Não me diga que depois de tanto tempo resolveu sair da montanha só para reclamar sobre nosso pai!

- Você acha que eu sairia da minha casa **só** para choramingar sobre como **seu** pai é uma vergonha para a nossa espécie? – retrucou Sesshoumaru, com os olhos semi cerrados. – Não, não. Sinto muito, eu não vim fazer uma reuniãozinha de _família_, como você tem sonhado todos esses anos, pequeno cãozinho solitário. Meu assunto aqui é outro.

Inuyasha sentiu seu sangue ferver com as palavras de Sesshoumaru, seus punhos se fecharam demonstrando sua vontade de voar em cima do homem e trucidá-lo.

- Me diga, Inuyasha, você ainda não percebeu, não é? – perguntou Sesshoumaru que mantinha o tom calmo de desprezo.

- Perceber, eu acho que ele percebeu, mas ainda não sabe o quê exatamente percebeu.

Inuyasha virou-se de costas para o homem ao ouvir a voz de Kagome, ela lançou-lhe um sorriso e continuou:

- É um instinto, não tem como escapar. Mas devo confessar, nem todos são tão bons quanto você, por acaso, você é o yokai de que ouvir dizer? Que se enfiou em uma mansão no meio do mato e agora vive feito um desses ricos excêntrico?

Sesshoumaru gargalhou, um som rouco saiu de sua garganta, como se não fizesse aquilo há muitos anos. Era isso ou ele estava forçando uma risada bem exagerada. Inuyasha voltou-se para ele, com uma expressão de pura confusão.

- Então é essa a fama que eu consegui com _vocês_? Eu acho muitíssimo curioso como _vocês_ adoram deturpar tudo o que eu faço. Se mato, sou sanguinário, se tiro férias, sou excêntrico. – disse.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Nem um dos dois respondeu. Kagome, que até então olhava Sesshoumaru, caminhou até Inuyasha e esticou o braço, com a mochila na mão.

- Você esqueceu na sala, peguei pra você. – disse e começou a abaixar a voz. – Hei, você estava preocupado comigo, é isso? Por isso me mandou ir embora, por causa dele?

Ele arrancou a mochila das mãos da garota e olhou-a irritado.

- Não fale besteiras, é claro que não! Porque eu me preocuparia com a vida de uma humana feito você? – retrucou.

Sesshoumaru pareceu se interessar na conversa, pois abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário, comentário esse que nunca foi feito, pois Kagome o interrompeu:

- Não adianta, ele não sabe.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e sussurrou um "Hanyou idiota".

- Vocês parecem bem íntimo, né? Têm até segredinhos! – disse Inuyasha colocando a mochila nas costas. – Ótimo, isso significa que não preciso apresentar ninguém e nem agüentar a presença odiosa dos dois. Aproveitem-se.

E dizendo isso, ele saiu batendo os pés. Kagome e Sesshoumaru o seguiram com os olhos, até que ele sumisse de vista.

- Ele está com... Ciúmes? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Só se for de você, ele me odeia. – respondeu Kagome.

- Eu até que o entendo. – disse Sesshoumaru, fazendo Kagome sorrir. – Quando você chegou na cidade, achei que o problema era comigo, mas estar estudando aqui significa que a questão não sou eu, não é?

- Hm, digamos que não posso falar esse tipo de coisa. Você é o Sesshoumaru, não é? É mesmo o maluco do matagal? – perguntou Kagome.

- Maluco do matagal? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Achei que o humor de _vocês_ fosse um pouco melhor. Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, sim, eu sou o Sesshoumaru e você, quem é?

- Humor não é nosso ponto forte mesmo, desculpe. Se maluco do matagal não agradou, tem o meu apelido favorito: branca de neve. Você sabe, toda essa vida agora no mato, com animais e esse seu cabelo branco. Aposto que você faz 7 anões de reféns por lá. – disse Kagome rindo da própria piada.

Sesshoumaru a encarou e depois fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tente fazer piadas, garota, você não é engraçada. Deixe o humor para outra pessoa.

- É, pelo visto Branca de Neve não agradou. – disse Kagome.

- Não, nenhum pouco. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Bem que as meninas me avisaram que seu humor era péssimo.

- Você tem um grave problema. Você fala, fala, fala, mas não diz nada. Até agora, não me disse quem é você e porque está aqui.

- Meu nome é Kagome. E eu estou aqui, basicamente, pelo mesmo motivo que você.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e apontou para uma montanha enorme que ocupava grande parte do horizonte:

- Eu vim de lá para me encontrar com você! – disse, irritado. – Não pode me dar respostas melhores?

Kagome apontou para a entrada da cidade e deu um sorriso:

- Eu vim de lá porque sabia que você viria me encontrar. – disse. – Talvez eu tenha as respostas para suas perguntas, mas até agora você não fez nenhuma pergunta certa.

- O que lhe faz pensar que quero conversar com você? – retrucou Sesshoumaru, encarando-a. – E que sabe algo que eu não já não saiba?

- Você não abandonou seus anões para me ver? Imagino que gostaria de conversar, se quiser podemos comer alguma coisa ou até mesmo tomar um café e então você me pergunta o que tem para perguntar. – perguntou Kagome, arrumando a mochila que agora escorregava por seu ombro.

Os olhos, até então, alarmados de Sesshoumaru cerraram-se em uma feição desconfiada e claramente irritada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Isso é algum tipo de piada? – disse, entre dentes.

- Você disse que eu deveria parar com as piadas, não disse? Acredite, eu não estou aqui pelos motivos que você acredita, não por enquanto. Enquanto sua preocupação não se concretiza não vejo nada de errado em sermos adultos e agirmos como seres civilizados que somos. Você não tem que se preocupar com nada, isso não é uma armadilha.

- Não por enquanto? – repetiu Sesshoumaru.

- Você sabe melhor do que eu como essas coisas funcionam. – disse Kagome. – Você não é um problema, logo, não precisa se preocupar.

- _Agora_ eu não sou mais um problema? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Engraçado você dizer isso, porque pra mim _vocês _ainda são um problema.

- Faz sentido. – disse Kagome. – Não é como se você fugisse da sua natureza me dizendo isso.

- Não fale como se me conhecesse. – retrucou Sesshoumaru grosseiramente. – Eu não sou como essas escórias que você está acostumada!

- Não é? E quem foi que te disse isso?

O yokai cerrou os olhos.

- Não brinque comigo, garota. Você não é tão especial assim, não pense que vou me sentir intimidado com a sua presença. Você pode ser melhor do que as outras, mas ainda é uma criança. O que sabe sobre a vida? O que te põe em posição de me julgar?

- Desculpe, mas não entendo tanta hostilidade. Eu não estou te julgando como você diz, estou mostrando fatos: você é um yokai. Não importa quão velho você é, nem quão nobre é sua linhagem; você ainda é um yokai e isso te torna igual a todos os outros os quais cruzei. Quem os define como escória é você, logo, quem está te rebaixando é você mesmo. – disse Kagome.

- Então é assim que você nos vê? Somos todos iguais? Então você me colocaria, eu, um assassino, no mesmo patamar de um yokai que nunca tocou em um humano?

- Porque fala como se nos visse de forma diferente?

- Uma pergunta não deve ser respondida com outra!

- Minha existência responde sua pergunta, não responde? – retrucou Kagome que pela primeira vez alterava sua voz, deixando transparecer uma possível mágoa. – Se todos vocês fossem santos, se não tivessem essa natureza assassina como você mesmo disse, pessoas como eu poderiam ser livres. Enquanto pessoas como eu precisarem existir eu vou acreditar que vocês são sim, todos iguais.

- Isso é uma desculpa para o que faz? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não preciso de desculpas, porque eu precisaria de desculpas por fazer exatamente aquilo que nasci para fazer?

- Então o que nos torna tão errados ao seguirmos nossa natureza? Você faz o mesmo.

- Sua natureza é assassina. – respondeu Kagome, rispidamente.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso cínico.

- Mais uma vez me julgando. Você pode ser boa no que faz, mas seus argumentos são falhos. E sabe por quê?

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e o encarou.

- Não, eu não sei. .

- Porque você e todas as outras são patéticas. – disse, simplesmente. – Eu pensei que após tantos anos vocês tivessem evoluído, mas pelo contrário, é como se regredissem. Vocês são teimosas e orgulhosas, não aceitam perder; ainda mais para um yokai. Pessoas normais aprendem com seus erros, mas não vocês! Vocês não podem aprender, precisam passar essas lendas estúpidas anos após anos, como se ao acreditarem nessa baboseira toda ela fosse se tornar verdade. Mas ela não vai se tornar realidade!

- O que te faz achar que sabe tanto assim sobre nós? – retrucou Kagome.

- Eu já te disse, você é uma criança, não sabe nada sobre o mundo. O que sabe é o que elas lhe falaram, ao invés de engolir tudo o que lhe falam, porque não se questiona o motivo das coisas serem assim? Não tenta descobrir da onde saíram essas porcarias todas?

- Se sabe tanto assim sobre tudo, porque não me diz algo que eu já não saiba? – desafiou Kagome.

- Isso até que seria interessante. Eu adoraria ver a cara _dela_ quando a história se repetisse, mas acredite, eu não faço questão nenhuma de me misturar com _vocês_.

- Você não parece ter descido aqui para fazer perguntas. – concluiu a morena. – Na verdade, você age como se soubesse de tudo. Então, me diga, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Não consegue imaginar?

- Hm, pela sua distância devo concluir que desistiu dos seus planos.

- A sua distância até mim é a mesma. Desde que aquele hanyou estúpido foi embora você não moveu sequer um músculo. – disse Sesshoumaru formando novamente um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Devo concluir que seus instintos me mantêm a salvo?

- Oh, não, não. Não pense que você exerce algum tipo de influência sob mim, estou apenas sendo civilizada, como já propus lá no começo, quando o chamei para comer.

- Espero que seja melhor controlando seus instintos do que mentindo. – disse o yokai, que ainda sorria.

Kagome revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Acho que está na hora de voltar para os seus anões. Só eles mesmos te agüentariam por mais de cinco minutos

- Você é uma pessoa de sorte, sabe disso, não sabe? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Provavelmente a pessoa com sorte aqui é você, não eu. Se não tem nada mais interessante para me falar, me dê licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Fugindo?

- Sinceramente? – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e a encarou.

- Sim, estou fugindo. Você é incrivelmente chato, se eu passar mais um minuto perto de você corro o risco de **me** matar.

- Sábia escolha de palavras.

Kagome começou a gargalhar.

- Quero deixar algo bem claro aqui, eu não tenho medo de você, seu cachorro velho. Então, não tente crescer pra cima de mim! – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a garota o cortou.

- Eu imagino que você não fale com outra pessoa há séculos - e juro por Deus como consigo entender o porquê - e esteja adorando poder ouvir sua própria voz, mas como eu já disse, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Então, aproveite o passeio no mato e tenha um ótimo dia.

A colegial começou a andar, mas ouviu Sesshoumaru chamando-a. Ela apenas virou o rosto para ele, com uma expressão de impaciência no rosto.

- Não pense que essa porcariada toda que você me disse não terá volta. Logo mais será **você **á aproveitar o _passeio no mato_.

- Não tenho medo das suas ameaças. – disse Kagome.

- E quem disse que era uma ameaça? – retrucou Sesshoumaru, sorrindo cinicamente.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente, pousando a mão sobre a testa. Ele ainda a encarava, como se esperasse alguma resposta. Ela ergueu o par de olhos azuis que encaravam o chão e fitou o dourado dos olhos dele, fez uma careta e resmungou:

- Mas que chatice.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

- Você também não é das mais interessantes.

Ela o ignorou, até que ele resolveu desistir daquela conversa. Olhou-a mais vez, antes de voltar a fazer o caminho até sua casa, vendo-o se afastar, Kagome resmungou:

- Convencido.

* * *

Olá! :D E aqui está mais um capítulo. Se ele pareceu confuso, logo mais as coisas serão explicadas. Minha intenção não era fazer um capítulo só de uma conversa sobre um assunto que só eu sei qual é, mas eu sempre sonhei em colocar o Sesshoumaru e a Kagome juntos, batendo de frente, então acho que me empolguei um pouco.

**Aricele: **Obrigada *-* E ai está uma ótima pergunta! xD Tem muito a ver com a história, juro que não troquei o sobrenome dela sem um bom motivo. Mais para frente sua resposta vai ser respondida :D

**Hatara-L: **Muito obrigada, querida! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Sobre as asas e as garras, isso também vai ser explicado na fic, mas ainda vai demorar um tempinho! Mas juro que tem muito a ver com a história.

Então é isso. Obrigada a quem lê e não comenta, a quem lê e comenta e a quem só passa rapidinho por aqui. Reviews são legais e bem vindas :) Até semana que vem.


	4. Humana?

**Capítulo 4** - Humana?

Kagome andou alguns metros, mas parou em baixo de uma árvore, olhou para cima e disse:

- Já que ele foi embora, você aceita meu convite para comer? É o mínimo que você pode fazer, não é? Afinal, você e seu amigo acabaram com a minha comida, isso sem contar ter se escondido em cima dessa árvore só para ouvir minha conversa.

Inuyasha, que até então se encontrava deitado em um galho, olhou para baixo e resmungou alguma coisa, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não te ouvi, isso foi um sim ou um não? – perguntou Kagome.

- Achei que tivesse uma audição super aguçada. – retrucou Inuyasha, com voz emburrada e depois abaixando o tom, como quem fala com sigo mesmo. – Essa é a única explicação para saber que eu estava aqui ainda.

Kagome começou a rir.

- Então você acha que eu tenho super poderes? – disse.

- É claro que não, sua estúpida. – retrucou Inuyasha, parecendo envergonhado por ter pensando em algo tão infantil. – E respondendo sua pergunta. **Não**! Não vou a lugar algum com você, porque acha que eu sairia por ai com uma garota estranha? E como diz com tanta certeza que eu fiquei aqui para ouvir sua conversa? Eu só gosto de ficar aqui, você é nova na cidade, não sabe de nada. Se morasse aqui há mais tempo saberia que sempre fico nessa árvore.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu achei que você fosse um yokai cachorro, não um yokai macaco! – retrucou Kagome. – Sobre o que eu disse sobre ir comer comigo, esqueça. Eu deveria estar maluca em chamar um hanyou estúpido e grosso feito você para ficar comigo!

- Hanyou o quê? – disse Inuyasha, com os olhos semi cerrados.

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Tenha um bom dia. – disse, ironicamente.

E dizendo isso, Kagome continuou andando e foi embora. Inuyasha olhou-a se afastando, uma brisa balançou seu cabelo e ele olhou para o céu, que começava a se tornar escuro graças às nuvens de chuva que se formavam.

- "Vai chover de novo?" – pensou, enquanto pulava do galho onde estava. – "Porcaria de garota estúpida, se eu tomar chuva a culpa vai ser dela!".

* * *

Kagome parou em frente a um sobrado de esquina. Ele parecia abandonado e muito antigo, o primeiro andar tinha uma pintura que deveria ser branca, mas estava descascando e em muitas partes os tijolos laranja apareciam, a porta era alta, mais alta que uma porta normal, mas tinha a mesma largura. Era cor de barro. Duas janelas pintadas de verde clarinho podiam ser vistas perto da porta, uma de cada lado.

O segundo andar tinha cor de cimento, como se a pessoa que tivesse pintado a fachada da casa não tivesse alcançado aquela parte. Por não estar pintada, as imperfeições eram chamativas, rachaduras e pedaços de tijolos dividiam espaço com trepadeiras, que se espalhavam sem uma ordem certa. Havia uma janela maior retangular no meio que ocupava metade da fachada.

Ela abriu a porta da frente e entrou na casa e como se fosse transportada para um outro mundo, a casa de aparência antiga tornou-se moderna. A sala era ampla e clara, mesmo com as janelas fechadas, pois uma das paredes era feita de vidro e dava para um jardim de inverno. A cor predominante era branca; o grande sofá ao centro, as paredes, os dois pufes gigantes. O grande tapete felpudo era preto, combinando com a estante de madeira escura, quase preta. Na parede havia quadros com pinturas abstratas, na estante uma televisão de LCD com umas 40 polegadas, o rádio e o dvd pareciam ser de última geração também.

Kagome largou a mochila na entrada e se jogou em um dos pufes, sentindo seu estômago roncar. Suspirou, até criar coragem e ir para a cozinha.

O cômodo era contrário à sala clara. Os armários eram, em sua maioria, pretos, com alguns detalhes brancos, o piso era xadrez preto e branco, uma das paredes era roxa. A geladeira, de duas portas, era preta, assim como o fogão, o microondas e a lava-louças. No canto esquerdo havia uma mesa redonda de mármore escuro, com bancos altos de estofado igualmente preto. Na parede havia um telefone.

Foi até a geladeira e pegou um prato, que parecia ser macarrão, e o colocou no microondas, ficou olhando o prato girar distraída, quando o telefone tocou.

- "Uma pessoa não pode nem comer em paz?" – resmungou mentalmente indo até a parede. – Alô?

- Kagome?

A voz do outro lado da linha era de uma mulher, a voz era firme e autoritária, o que dava a impressão de ser uma pessoa mais velha que a garota que atendera.

- Sou eu. – respondeu já sabendo quem era.

- Ótimo, parece que finalmente chegou à cidade. – respondeu a mulher, impaciente.

- Se você ligou na casa e não no celular é um sinal de que estou aqui, não é? – retrucou.

- Não estou com humor para suas gracinhas, Kagome. – respondeu a mulher, com a voz irritada. – Você demorou demais, estamos com um milhão de problemas e você é a mais próxima do problema, faz idéia do que a sua demora causou?

- Não, eu não consigo nem imaginar. – disse Kagome com voz de tédio. – E sinto dizer, mas não posso sair daqui para resolver problemas alheios.

- É assim que você encara as coisas? – a voz tornava-se cada vez mais irritada. – Você chama _isso _de "problemas alheios"? Isso faz parte de você, garota. Não sei quanto tempo pretende ficar ai, mas uma hora você vai precisar de ajuda e ouça o que lhe digo, diremos que não é problema nosso!

- Ó meu Deus, Kikyou, você continua sendo a rainha do drama. – disse Kagome. – Por favor, não jogue nas minhas costas as suas frustrações, se **suas **meninas não são capazes de fazer o que tem de fazer, não me ligue reclamando. O que estou tentando dizer é que estou cansada de resolver problemas dos outros, ninguém tem capacidade de fazer nada e sempre sobra para eu resolver!

- Não pense que pode falar assim comigo só porque está a milhas de distância. – retrucou Kikyou.

- Não quero discutir isso agora, quanto antes eu desligar o telefone, antes posso comer e ir resolver isso. E antes que comece com suas instruções infinitas, eu já sei o que fazer. Quando a nossa querida Branca de Neve desceu achei que poderia ter vindo dela a sensação, mas você ligar significa que tem algo mais, o que prova que eu não estava errada...

- Sesshoumaru ainda está na cidade? – disse Kikyou. Sua voz agora era apreensiva.

- Está sim, desceu da montanha – já disso que acho essa história de montanha hilária? -, enfim, ele desceu da montanha para me dar um olá hoje._ Não é uma graça_?

- Não imaginei que ele iria atrás de você tão cedo. – Kikyou parecia falar mais para si do que para ela.

- É, nem eu, mas isso não é um problema. – disse Kagome – O máximo que pode acontecer é eu subir aquela montanha e estrangula-lo com minhas próprias mãos, nunca vi um yokai mais chato!

- Não diga isso nem brincando. – respondeu Kikyou rapidamente embolando-se nas palavras. – Não se meta com gente como ele!

- Engraçado, ele disse quase a mesma coisa, disse que não quer se meter com a gente de novo, mas não se preocupe, eu não pretendo chegar perto dele de novo, a menos que esteja com tampões nos ouvidos. – disse Kagome. – Agora vou desligar, tenho que comer, minha comida está esfriando no microondas e pode deixar, eu resolvo o problema com os lobos.

- Antes me prometa que tomará cuidado com o Sesshoumaru. – disse Kikyou. – E não ouvirá as besteiras que ele fala!

- O maluco do matagal é a menor das minhas preocupações, acredite. – mentiu Kagome. – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, bela casa, você tem bom gosto.

Kikyou parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas ao perceber isso Kagome rapidamente disse "Até logo" e desligou o telefone, fazendo uma careta para o aparelho.

- "Será que ela esquece que eu preciso comer também?" – pensou. – "Dormir eu sei que ela já esqueceu, mas comer?!"

Abriu o microondas, mas a comida já estava fria. Suspirou, voltando o prato para o aparelho e colocando mais 1 minuto.

- "Falando em dormir, que se danem os lobos. Vou dormir antes de ir pra lá!".

* * *

Inuyasha olhou para a janela, já era pelo menos umas 7 horas da noite, ao contrário do que concluira mais cedo, não havia chovido, mas o vento que balançou a cortina azul do seu quarto fez com que ele pensasse novamente na possibilidade de uma tempestade. Estava com fome, mas a preguiça o impedia de ir até a cozinha e descongelar algo, lembrou-se da comida que Miroku havia lhe dado e automaticamente pensou em Kagome, mas logo percebeu que não era apenas a fome que o fazia se lembrar da garota. Era o cheiro no ar.

Ele respirou novamente, para ter certeza. Apesar de ter visto Kagome pouquíssimas vezes, seu cheiro era marcante, era diferente de tudo aquilo que ele já havia sentido. Na verdade, era uma grande mistura, o mais forte e presente era o de flor, algum tipo de orquídea*, seguido por uma leve e delicada presença de baunilha* e no fim de tudo, aquele cheiro característico de chuva. Inuyasha achava que aquilo só poderia ser coisa da garota, afinal, seu sobrenome significava tempestade.

- "O que essa esquisita está fazendo na rua?".

Levantou da cama em que estava jogado, afinal sua curiosidade era maior que sua preguiça, e foi até a janela, repetindo o mesmo caminho da noite anterior. E lá estava ela, o cabelo solto voando livremente para trás por causa do vento, os olhos brilhantes até mesmo no escuro e o tamanho inegavelmente pequeno. O cheiro dela se infiltrou no quarto, fazendo Inuyasha se perguntar por que ela passava tanto perfume. Kagome também imitou seu movimento da noite anterior, olhando para a janela do hanyou, mas ao contrário do sorriso que havia lançado-lhe, dessa vez ela virou a cara e continuou andando. Inuyasha ouviu-a soltar um "humph" antes de sair batendo o pé. Ele continuou ali até perdê-la de vista, reparou que ela saía da cidade a pé, concluiu que o destino era algum dos vilarejos que ficavam na região.

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo andando no meio do mato de noite? – resmungou Inuyasha. – Tenho que me lembrar de fazer cara de espanto caso ela morra, não quero o Miroku me perguntando o porquê de eu não ter impedido o passeio noturno da nova paixonite dele.

E concluindo isso, aproveitou que estava em pé e foi até a cozinha fazer algo para comer.

* * *

- Bom dia, Inuyasha.

O hanyou se esforçou para abrir os olhos, as olheiras em seu rosto estavam enormes e ele andava feito um zumbi pelo pátio.

- Nossa,o que aconteceu com você? Foi atropelado por um jegue?

- Você não é engraçado. – resmungou Inuyasha. – Miroku, faça algo que presta e me arranje café.

- E onde espera que eu ache café pra você? – retrucou o moreno.

Inuyasha bocejou, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Ah, Inuzinho, não fica assim, não precisa chorar. Titio Miroku vai arranjar café para você, tá bom? Espera um minutinho sentado aqui.

Em qualquer outra situação, Inuyasha teria discutido, mas o sono era tão grande que a única coisa que pôde fazer foi encostar as costas na parede e escorregar até encontrar o chão e se sentar. Miroku olhou-o mais uma vez antes de começar a passear pelo pátio, atrás do café.

O hanyou ficou jogado ali uns cinco minutos, meio dormindo, meio acordado. Percebeu alguém se aproximando, mas novamente não se esforçou para fazer nada.

- Nossa, você está horrível! Não dormiu essa noite?

Ele abriu de leve um dos olhos - não que precisasse disso para saber que era Sango que estava falando, o cheiro dela havia chego bem antes e sua voz também era inconfundível - e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa, alguém morreu? Quero dizer, para você perder o sono algo sério aconteceu. – disse Sango com tom preocupado.

- O cheiro, Sango. O cheiro não me deixou dormir. – disse Inuyasha.

- O cheiro? – perguntou a morena.

- Aquela porcaria de chuva. – resmungou mais para si, do que para a garota.

- Não me diga que você tem medo de chuva! Tudo bem que a tempestade que caiu ontem a noite foi forte, mas não dormir por causa disso?

Sango, que estava ajoelhada ao lado de Inuyasha, levantou os olhos e deparou-se com Miroku sorrindo, ele tinha um copo branco e fumegante na mão.

- Eu só tenho medo do que vou fazer com você quando acordar, agora me dê logo essa porcaria.

- Ele espera mesmo que eu dê o café para ele depois dessa ameaça? – perguntou Miroku, olhando para Sango.

- Você tem duas opções: tentar agradá-lo, dando o café. Ou irritá-lo ainda mais fugindo. – concluiu Sango.

- Olhando dessa forma não me restam muitas opções. – disse Miroku, esticando o braço e entregando o copo para Inuyasha.

- Esperto. – disse Sango.

O rapaz sorriu orgulhoso de si. Os três ficaram sentados juntos, sem falar nada, até o sinal tocar obrigando-os a irem para a sala.

Miroku parecia querer conversar, mas o humor de Inuyasha o afastou nas duas primeiras aulas. Porém, na terceira criou coragem e virou-se para trás, falando:

- Hei, Inuyasha, você não está sentindo falta de ninguém?

O hanyou sabia do que ele falava, mas não queria conversar.

- Não, está tudo perfeito.

- A Arashi não veio, isso é muito estranho, é o segundo dia de aula e estamos no fim do ano já, ela não pode perder aula assim. – continuou Miroku.

- Eu disse que ela era estranha. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando. – retrucou o moreno. – Não estou dizendo que ela é estranha e sim que a situação é estranha.

- Eu realmente não me importo com a situação, Miroku, então vira pra frente e me deixe em paz.

- Inuyasha, você não fez nada com ela, não é?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Inuyasha, confuso.

- Ela te acordou ontem e hoje não aparece na escola? É muito suspeito. Eu não deveria ter deixado ela sozinha aqui com você. – a voz de Miroku começava a se tornar acusadora, fazendo Sango prestar atenção na conversa.

- Você está achando que eu fiz o que? Matei a garota e estou com sono porque passei a noite inteira procurando um lugar para enterrar o corpo, é isso? – disse Inuyasha irritado.

- É você quem está falando isso, Inuyasha. – disse Sango, intrometendo-se. – Sobre o que você estava reclamando agora pouco? Era sobre um cheiro, não era?

Miroku encarou Inuyasha, curioso.

- Vocês dois só podem estar brincando comigo.

Miroku e Sango se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio. Mas o silêncio durou pouco tempo, pois a morena começou a rir.

- É claro que estamos! – disse rindo. – Sabemos que você não é nenhum assassino, mesmo sendo um yokai.

- Vocês não são engraçados. – retrucou Inuyasha, fuzilando-os com os olhos.

- Você já disse isso hoje, amigão. – lembrou-lhe Miroku. – Mas me diga, como ela conseguiu te acordar ontem?

- Ela me chamou. – respondeu Inuyasha, dando de ombros.

- Simples assim? Ela te chamou e você acordou? – perguntou Sango.

- É. Essa garota é muito estranha. – disse Inuyasha, recebendo olhares de desaprovação de Miroku. – E não me olhe assim, Miroku, falo sério.

- Algum motivo em especial para você dizer isso com tanta convicção? – disse Sango.

- Não sei explicar, ela tem alguma coisa com yokais, sei lá. – Inuyasha tentava explicar. – Miroku, quantas vezes você viu o Sesshoumaru?

- Umas cinco vezes, no máximo, mas o que isso tem a ver com seu irmão? – perguntou.

- _Meio-irmão._ – corrigiu o hanyou. – Você mora nessa cidade desde sempre e consegue contar em uma mão quantas vezes o maluco do Sesshoumaru desceu daquela montanha. E ontem, sem mais, nem menos, ele apareceu aqui na porta da escola!

Os olhos de Miroku giraram de espanto.

- Uou! Isso é problemático, como a escola está inteira? – perguntou o moreno.

- Esse é o ponto, Miroku. Ele não veio descontar a raiva dele em mim, como nas últimas vezes, ele veio atrás _dela_.

- Você está me dizendo que o Sesshoumaru, aquele Sesshoumaru que a gente nunca vê, saiu daquele morro que ele chama de casa, veio até aqui na porta da **sua** escola para ver a Arashi, é isso? – perguntou Sango, agora curiosa.

Inuyasha apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente.

- Isso é estranho. Muito estranho. – disse Miroku.

O hanyou revirou os olhos e sussurrou um "eu disse".

- O que ele queria com a Arashi? – perguntou Sango. – Quero dizer, você não vai com a cara dela, eu entendo, mas você não estaria calmo assim com seu irmão ameaçando alguém. O que me faz pensar que ele foi bem pacifico...

Miroku riu "Sesshoumaru, pacifico?".

- Não, Miroku, o pior é que ele foi realmente pacifico. Do jeito dele, claro.. – disse Inuyasha. – Eles conversaram umas coisas estranhas, então ela o chamou para ir comer e ele fez aquela cara de "não acredito no que estou ouvindo", sabe? O convite nem chamou muito minha atenção, o problema era a conversa. Era como se eles falassem sobre algo que eu deveria saber também, porque por mais de uma vez a tal Arashi falou "ele ainda não percebeu" ou "ele não sabe".

- Vocês três ai no fundo. Estava esperando o bom senso de vocês para ficarem em silêncio por vontade própria, mas está difícil. Minha aula já está quase acabando, então, guardem um pouco de assunto para o próximo professor, não quero achar que sou tão chato assim ao ponto de vocês só conversarem na minha aula.

Os três olharam para frente e encararam o velho senhor. Era um yokai gorducho e muito baixo, em sua cabeça faltavam tufos de cabelo que ele tentava esconder com penteados estranhos. Sua boca tinha um formato estranho, como se vivesse fazendo bico.

- Não se preocupe, Myouga, temos assunto para semanas! – disse Miroku, sorrindo. – Você poderia dar mais umas 20 aulas, que ainda teríamos o que conversar.

- Fico feliz em saber que minha aula não será a única a ser ignorada. – respondeu o velho.

- Não temos preconceitos, desprezamos a todos igualmente. – disse Miroku, fazendo o professor rir.

- Estou falando sério agora, Miroku, prestem atenção na minha aula da próxima vez. Não quero ouvir suas piadas por mais um ano, se é que me entende. – disse Myouga.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu o moreno.

Miroku ignorou completamente a conversa com o professor e segundos depois se virou de costas para o velho e voltou a falar com Inuyasha e Sango.

- Então, como você dizia... Que história é essa? Eles estavam de segredinho?

- Eu não entendi nada. – retrucou o hanyou. – Ele deixou claro que desceu da montanha para falar com ela e a resposta dela foi "eu sabia que você ia vir falar comigo, por isso vim pra cidade". Fora toda aquela história do Sesshoumaru não se dirigir a ela como "você" ou coisa assim, era sempre "vocês". "O humor de vocês isso" "Vocês não aprendem aquilo".

- E sobre o que eles falaram? – perguntou Miroku.

- Como eu já disse, não entendi nada. Mas pensando agora na conversa, algo foi estranho, ela disse para **ele **não se preocupar.

- Como assim? Pra ele não se preocupar com o que? – disse Sango.

- "Não estou aqui pelos motivos que você acredita, não ainda. Não se preocupe". Foi basicamente isso o que ela disse. – disse Inuyasha, tentando se lembrar da conversa.

- O que traria a Arashi para essa cidade? O que tiraria Sesshoumaru da montanha? Que história é essa de _vocês_? E com o que Sesshoumaru deveria se preocupar? – dizia Miroku, mais para si.

- Você esqueceu a pergunta principal: o que eu deveria saber e não sei? – disse Inuyasha, com tom frustrado.

- Se você soubesse o que tem de saber, não existiram as outras perguntas, não é campeão? – corrigiu Miroku.

- Hei, Inuyasha, me responde uma coisa. – disse Sango. – Você não conversou nada com o Sesshoumaru?

- Eu não converso com ele. – respondeu Inuyasha.

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Certo, vou melhorar a pergunta, você trocou palavras com o seu _meio-irmão_?

- O de sempre, nosso pai blábláblá, você é fraco blábláblá. Ele perguntou o que faço aqui, porque ainda não fui embora. Nada que já não tenhamos falado antes.

- Espera, volta um pouco, ele perguntou por que você ainda não foi embora da cidade? – perguntou Sango. – Assim, sem mais, nem menos?

- Exato, mas o que isso tem de importante? – disse Inuyasha.

A morena ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, parecia estar pensando em algo. Miroku e Inuyasha a encaravam curiosos, como se esperassem dela as respostas para todas as perguntas. Ela suspirou.

- Não sei não, estou com uma sensação estranha sobre tudo isso.

- Sango, isso não é novidade, nós também estamos achando isso tudo estranho! – disse Miroku, decepcionado.

- Não, você não está entendendo. – disse Sango. – Pensem um pouco comigo, o Sesshoumaru não desceria daquela montanha sem um bom motivo, ele perguntar o porquê do Inuyasha ainda não ter saído da cidade significa que ele está preocupado com algo, algo que o Inuyasha deveria saber e não sabe.

- Ele não está preocupado comigo. – interrompeu Inuyasha.

- Eu não disse que ele estava. – completou Sango. – Ele está preocupado com ele mesmo! Por isso desceu da montanha, para averiguar a sua própria segurança.

- Isso tudo até faz sentido, Sango, mas ele é um yokai completo. – disse Miroku. – Ele tem pelo menos uns 600 anos, não é como se qualquer um fosse capaz de ameaçá-lo.

- Na verdade, nada pode ameaçá-lo. – corrigiu Inuyasha.

- Isso é o que você acha. – disse Sango. – E outra, ela não é qualquer uma, pelo menos para o Sesshoumaru, não devemos esquecer nunca que ele só abandona aquela mansão em casos extremos.

- Me atazanar é caso extremo? – perguntou Inuyasha, emburrado.

Miroku riu.

- Está com ciúmes porque ele não veio atrás de você? – perguntou.

- Eu me recuso a responder isso. – retrucou o hanyou. – Como o Miroku disse, tudo o que você disse até agora faz sentido, mas não nos leva à lugar nenhum.

Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Só por curiosidade, qual seria o fim da sua linha de pensamento? – perguntou Miroku.

- Ela não ser humana. – disse Sango simplesmente, de uma só vez.

Miroku e Inuyasha se entreolharam. E o sinal bateu.

A aula havia terminado.

* * *

**Notas: **_*orquídea:_ Existe um tipo de orquídea que é chamada de "flor da chuva" pelos nativos da região em que ela nasce. O motivo desse nome é porque essas flores desabroxam pouco antes da época das chuvas :)

_*baunilha:_ Pra quem não sabe, a essência da baunilha vem de uma espécie de orquídea. Não tem ligação com a espécie de cima, são flores diferentes, mas como eu precisava de um cheiro que tivesse ligação com chuva usei baunilha, que acaba ligada com a orquídea.

Olá pessoas! Hoje acabei me atrasando pra postar, não é? Desculpem! Mais uma vez, agradeço quem comenta, fico toda feliz quando vejo que alguém está gostando da história que eu escrevo com taaaanto carinho *dramática* XD Meninas que comentam, tenho uma dúvida: alguma de vocês é da Hungria? Eu vi lá no "traffic" que alguém da Hungria acompanha minha fic, fiquei curiosa! XD

**Aricele: **Olá querida *-*~ Iiih! Ainda vai ter um moonte de "coisas à descobrir" nessa fic, espero que você goste

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila: **Seja bem vinda! :D Muitissimo obrigada pela sua review, fiquei toda felizinha aqui quandoo li! Pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim, como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, vou postar uma vez por semana, ou seja, domingo é dia de fic!

Agradeço a visita e as reviews. Críticas, elogios, dúvidas, xingamentos? **Review** serve pra isso ;) Beijos e até domingo.


	5. Anjo

**Capítulo 5 - **Anjo

- Já é o terceiro dia que ela não vem.

Inuyasha que devorava uma caixa de Pocky arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele, Miroku e Sango andavam juntos pelo pátio, era intervalo.

- Será que o Sesshoumaru veio atrás dela? – disse Sango.

O hanyou balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu teria sentido o cheiro dele. – disse.

Ele ainda não havia comentado com ninguém que tinha visto-a saindo da cidade, começava a achar que algo poderia ter acontecido com a garota e admitir que tinha deixado-a se enfiar no meio do mato, sozinha a noite significava agüentar Miroku pegando em seu pé pelo resto de sua vida. E aquela não era uma situação que lhe animava muito.

- Não é possível que ninguém saiba onde ela está. – disse Miroku.

- Ela é estranha, deve estar fazendo algo estranho por ai. – disse Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, você deveria se preocupar mais com isso. – disse Sango.

- Porque eu deveria me preocupar com ela?

- Porque você foi a última pessoa a ser vista com ela! – disse a morena. – Sua fama não é das melhores, as pessoas já estão comentando...

- Comentando o quê? Que eu a matei? Que arranquei a pela daquele corpo minúsculo e transformei em tapete? Ou quem sabe que eu tenha colocado a cabeça dela na parede da minha sala, junto às cabeças de todos os outros milhares de humanos que matei? – retrucou Inuyasha, irritado.

- Não precisa ser grosso também. – disse Miroku. – Ela só está tentando ajudar!

- Não tento mais ajudar em nada também! – reclamou Sango. – Primeiro, quando eu faço uma teoria sobre a situação vocês riem de mim, agora tenho que agüentar o mau humor dos outros!

- Ah, ainda magoada com isso? – disse Miroku. – Desculpe Sango, mas a idéia da Kagome não ser humana é quase tão aceitável quanto você não ser completamente apaixonada por mim!

- Miroku, eu não te amo. – retrucou a morena. – E ao contrário de você que só pensa na possibilidade do Sesshoumaru estar apaixonado pela Arashi, eu pelo menos criei uma teoria válida!

- Nenhuma das teorias é válida, Sango. – disse Inuyasha. – Se a tampinha não fosse humana, eu teria percebido. E o Sesshoumaru despreza humanas, logo ele não se apaixonaria por ela.

- Ué, você não tinha dito que eles falavam sobre algo que você deveria saber, mas não sabia? – disse Sango.

- O que ela disse foi que eu percebi, mas ainda não sei o quê. – disse Inuyasha. – E a única coisa que eu percebi é que ela é estranha.

- Se ela não for humana, o Sesshoumaru pode estar apaixonado por ela. Minha teoria se complementa com a da Sango. – disse Miroku.

- Esqueçam essa história. – disse Inuyasha. – E mudem de assunto, pelo amor de Deus! Faz três dias que vocês só falam dessa garota e do maluco do Sesshoumaru!

- Bom, se você não quer se livrar dessa chatice de pessoas te perseguindo, não vou mais falar nada. – disse Sango. – Só não reclame depois se alguma cabeça-oca começar a te atazanar!

- Ninguém vai me encher pessoalmente. – disse Inuyasha. – No pior dos casos, vão espalhar fofocas por ai ou me olhar feio. Como já estão fazendo...

- Faz sentido. – disse Miroku.

Os três continuaram a comer enquanto andavam, até o sinal bater fazendo-os irem para a aula.

* * *

- Eu vou deixar a Sango na casa dela. – disse Miroku.

- Não preciso. – retrucou a morena. – Consigo muito bem andar sozinha alguns quarteirões.

- Mas meu bombonzinho, já está tarde. – disse Miroku.

- Está tarde porque você dormiu! – reclamou Inuyasha. – Sério, você é a pessoa mais sem noção que eu já vi na vida, você nos obriga a vir para sua casa para fazer aquela porcaria de trabalho de biologia e dorme até de noite, deixando tudo para eu e para a Sango fazer!

- Vocês deveriam ter me acordado! – defendeu-se o moreno.

- E você acha que não tentamos? – gritou Sango. – Eu vou para casa e não me venha com esse papo de donzela em perigo ou eu te quebro!

Sango saiu batendo os pés.

- Qual é o problema com ela? – disse Miroku.

- Ela está com ciúmes. – disse Inuyasha.

O rapaz olhou-o curioso.

- Enquanto você dormia você ficou chamando uma tal de Nuriko, ficou "Meu Deus, Nuriko-chan, onde você aprendeu isso? Que maravilha, isso, isso! Ai mesmo". – explicou o hanyou. – Foi uma das coisas mais nojentas que eu já presenciei, se quer saber.

Miroku começou a rir.

- Nuriko é a massagista da minha mãe! É uma velha de 97 anos, cega de um olho.

- Isso torna tudo mais nojento, sabe disso, não sabe? – disse Inuyasha.

Miroku abriu a boca para falar, mas o hanyou o cortou.

- Eu não quero saber das suas aventuras com uma centenária caolha, juro. Se quiser contar algo para alguém, conte para a Sango, ela sim pareceu bastante curiosa. Eu to indo embora, tenho que fazer o jantar ainda.

- Você pareceu uma dona de casa falando.

- Eu sou uma dona de casa, esqueceu? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não esqueci, mas sempre achei que você tivesse umas empregadas escravas gostosas fazendo tudo para você.

O hanyou revirou os olhos e sussurrou "Eu não sou você, seu tarado", começando a andar.

- Boa noite. – gritou Miroku.

Ele acenou a cabeça e levantou um braço.

Miroku e Inuyasha moravam consideravelmente perto, a distância era de cinco quarteirões. A noite estava agradável para andar, o vento estava fresco e a lua minguante dava a impressão de que o céu sorria. As estrelas estavam brilhantes, pois não existia nenhuma nuvem para impedi-las de brilharem. A caminhada havia deixado Inuyasha tranqüilo, ele olhava para a arquitetura das casas e vez ou outra, para o céu.

Porém, a tranqüilidade acabou quando chegou em frente a sua própria casa. Grudados em toda a porta haviam selos com letras japonesas que monges usavam antigamente para exorcizar yokais. Ele reconheceu na hora, pois já havia visto muito daquele pedaço de papel durante sua infância.

Arrancou todos da porta, rasgando-os. Olhou para o chão, havia uma espécie de bilhete, nele estava escrito em vermelho "Vá embora!". Cerrou os olhos e seu nariz se movimentou instintivamente. "Cheiro de chuva".

- Ótima hora para voltar. – disse, entre dentes.

Inuyasha jogou os selos rasgados no chão e virou-se correndo, ele estava indo para a saída da cidade. Quando pegou impulso, saltou. Parecia que ele estava voando, tocou de leve no chão, pulando novamente. Em poucos minutos já estava na floresta.

* * *

Kagome olhou para o céu e bocejou.

- Eu preciso dormir, porque ninguém entende isso?

Abriu a mochila amarela que carregava, tirando um pacote de batata chips. Sentou-se ao pé de uma grande árvore, abriu o pacote e começou a comer. Olhou para o lado e suspirou.

- Deus, me dê um minuto de paz!

- Ah, então você quer paz? **VOCÊ-QUER-PAZ**?!

Inuyasha estava parado na frente da garota, seus olhos brilhavam com ódio. Ele se curvou e pegou o braço de Kagome, puxando-a, ela derrubou o pacote de batatas.

- Hei o que pensa que está fazendo? – reclamou a morena enquanto era arrastada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas apertou com mais força o braço de Kagome. Ele tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento a pressão que fazia iria quebrar os ossos da garota, mas ele não se importou.

Kagome não estava resistindo, embora ele estivesse fazendo uma força absurda para puxá-la, o problema naquela situação era que Inuyasha estava de costas, sendo incapaz de ver a expressão da garota, porque se pudesse teria largado-a no mesmo instante.

- Você tem problemas mentais? – disse Kagome.

- Eu que tenho problemas mentais? – sussurrou Inuyasha, entre dentes. – Você se enfia no meio do mato por dias para fazer sabe-se Deus o quê e eu tenho problemas?

Conversar parecia irritar o hanyou, pois ele apertou ainda mais o braço de Kagome e agora estava quase correndo.

- É melhor você parar. – avisou a garota.

Ele ignorou. Ela forçou o corpo para trás, tentando fazer com que ele parasse, mas não adiantou. Ele apenas puxou-a com mais força. Kagome fez uma expressão de impaciência e então mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua boca.

- Inuyasha, vai mais devagar. - disse firmemente, fazendo cada palavra ser ouvida perfeitamente.

Como se de repente o hanyou precisasse nadar contra uma correnteza muito forte, seu corpo era puxado para trás, era como se tivesse quintuplicado de peso. Levantar a perna exigia uma força sobre-humana, mas ele não ia parar. Juntou toda a força que tinha no corpo e continuou seguindo em frente, de forma lenta e pesada, em sua mão ainda encontrava-se o braço de Kagome, que cada vez mais era esmagado. A garota respirou fundo, demonstrando impaciência e voltou a falar:

- Ótimo, você é teimoso! Inuyasha... Senta!

Então, dessa vez ele não pôde evitar. Como se toneladas pousassem nos ombros de Inuyasha, ele afundou no chão, levando Kagome com ele. O barulho dos corpos encontrando o chão ecoou por entre as árvores, mas aquilo parecia não ter afetado o hanyou, porque segundos depois ele já estava em pé, como um gato que leva um susto e levanta-se alarmado. Ele olhou para a garota no chão, seus olhos estavam arregalados em uma mistura de terror e ódio.

- O que foi isso? – sussurrou entre dentes.

Kagome sentou-se no chão, enquanto massageava o braço que começava a se tornar roxo. Ela tirou os olhos do braço e o encarou, seus olhos azuis brilhavam de maneira perigosa.

- Você pode me explicar que porcaria é essa no meu braço? – disse, irritada - O que diabos você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta. – disse Inuyasha. – Como você fez aquilo?

- E você acha que eu ligo para a sua pergunta? – gritou Kagome irritada. – Você faz idéia do problema que isso aqui vai me trazer? Você tem sorte de eu apenas ter mandado você parar, se fosse qualquer outra teria te matado! Ah sim, senhor! Qualquer outra teria te humilhado e te destruído!

Inuyasha parou por alguns minutos, como se as palavras da garota não fizessem sentido algum, na verdade a sensação que tinha era que alguém havia enfiado uma porção enorme de alguma coisa em sua garganta e agora tentava, inutilmente, fazer aquilo descer goela abaixo. Forçando aquele bolo para baixo, ele disse:

- Me matado? Do que você está falando?

- Vamos lá, pense um pouco! Você já percebeu! - disse Kagome mexendo impacientemente os braços.

- E o que existe para perceber? – retrucou o hanyou.

Por algum motivo que Inuyasha não entendia, ele estava começando a se sentir nervoso. Uma vontade enorme de sair dali o mais rápido possível crescia dentro dele, pela primeira vez passou pela sua cabeça que talvez Sango estivesse certa, que Sesshoumaru tinha medo daquela garota e que ele havia vindo visitá-la para garantir sua própria segurança.

Kagome respirou fundo e voltou a massagear o braço. O silêncio da noite parecia crescer e engolir os dois, a única coisa que insistia em fazer barulho era a respiração acelerada de Inuyasha e seu coração, que batia de forma frenética, era como se uma quantidade imensa de adrenalina tivesse sido liberada em seu sangue de uma só vez. Ele acreditava que só ele podia ouvir aquela sinfonia vinda de seu peito, mas estava errado. Kagome respirou fundo novamente e repetiu aquela ação algumas vezes, Inuyasha a encarava, suas pernas estavam bambas, mas pareciam presas ao chão, naquele momento ele desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, até finalmente começar a falar:

- Desculpe, você não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Eu não falei sério, você não precisa se preocupar com nada.

Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada meio rouca, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- O que te faz achar que estou nervoso? – disse forçando uma voz de descaso.

- Não precisa ter vergonha. – a voz de Kagome era compreensiva. – Todos vocês ficam assim na primeira vez que se encontram com uma de _nós_. Nós também ficamos assim quando encontramos com vocês pela primeira vez!

Inuyasha não respondeu.

- Estou certa, não estou? Você nunca se encontrou com alguém como eu antes.

- Não. – confessou o hanyou. – Eu sequer sei o que você é, como espera que eu saiba se já cruzei com algo desse tipo antes?

- Eu imaginei. – disse Kagome.

- O que você quer dizer com "nós"? Existem mais coisas como você por ai? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não somos coisas, Inuyasha. – explicou Kagome. – Talvez isso seja um pouco complicado de você entender, mas eu não sou exatamente o que pareço ser, na verdade, essa aparência é mais uma defesa do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu não sou como as outras pessoas, eu nasci única e exclusivamente para manter um equilíbrio. Em outras palavras, se existe uma pessoa capaz de matar yokais, essa pessoa sou eu.

- Yokais não morrem. – apressou-se em corrigi-la Inuyasha, com certa arrogância na voz.

- Exato. – disse Kagome. – E é por isso mesmo que eu existo.

- O que você diz não faz sentido. – disse Inuyasha. – Você é só uma humana ou uma _coisa _que **acha **que tem poderes! Como poderia matar um yokai?

- Você acredita mesmo que apenas humanos e yokais existam nesse mundo? – perguntou Kagome. – Veja, você mesmo é um exemplo...

- Então, o que você é? – cortou-a Inuyasha.

- Na verdade, essa é uma questão que nem eu saberia te responder. – confessou a garota. – Mas somos chamadas de "anjos", eu não posso dizer ao certo o que sou, mas posso lhe garantir que não sou humana, nem yokai, nem alguma espécie hibrida, como seu caso...

- Anjo? – perguntou Inuyasha incrédulo. – Você está me dizendo que acha que é um anjo?

- Não disse isso. Disse que somos chamadas dessa forma e entenda, é apenas uma nomenclatura, não é como se fossemos anjos de verdade ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- E qual o significado desse nome?

- A lenda de yokais serem demônios. – explicou novamente Kagome. – Existe uma hierarquia entre os anjos, isso não faz parte das crenças aqui no Japão, então talvez você não saiba. Os anjos são divididos, basicamente em: anjos, arcanjos, serafins e querubins. Anjos trabalham ajudando os humanos, os livrando do mal. Arcanjos são como anjos de guerra, eles batalham. Serafins e querubins estão ligados à adoração direta à Deus, a diferença entre eles é hierárquica, os serafins são superiores, pois estão mais próximos de Deus.

- Nada do que você diz faz sentido. – disse Inuyasha. – Essa história toda de anjos... Você me disse que mata yokais, não é? Isso não te qualificaria como arcanjo? Se quer me impressionar com alguma história maluca, seja mais coerente!

- Eu já disse, é apenas uma nomenclatura, ela não diz nada sobre mim! - disse Kagome impaciente. - Mas explicando sua pergunta: eu sou nomeada como anjo porque só destruo aquilo que faz mal aos humanos. Teoricamente, todos os yokais são demônios, vocês são todos qualificados como "maus", se eu fosse um arcanjo não me importaria com o que fazem ou deixam de fazer e os mataria, simples e puramente.

Inuyasha continuava parado no mesmo lugar, sua cabeça agora parecia girar rápido. Havia recebido muitas informações de uma só vez e mesmo que achasse aquilo tudo uma grande bobagem, uma loucura da garota, parte dele acreditava. Acreditava e temia aquela pequena pessoa com pouco mais de um metro e meio.

- Você não precisa acreditar se não quiser. – completou Kagome. – Não é como se fosse acontecer algo com você por não achar que isso seja verdade, em todo caso, poderia se explicar agora?

- Você está me induzindo a dizer algo, como me induziu a parar? – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome riu.

- Não, essa é apenas uma pergunta, acho curiosíssimo você se enfiar no meio do mato de noite e me arrastar por ai, como se eu fosse sua propriedade. Imagino que saiba que qualquer outra pessoa aqui teria quebrado o braço e estaria sofrendo com dores terríveis.

- A culpa disso é sua! – disse o hanyou acusadoramente, esquecendo por alguns segundos aquela sensação estranha.

- Minha? – disse Kagome. – Então agora eu sou a culpada por você agir como um homem das cavernas arrastando sua mulher pelo mato, é isso?

- Mas é claro que é! – retrucou Inuyasha. – Pra começo de conversa, quem se enfiou primeiro no mato no meio da noite foi você, depois sumiu por dias. Sabe o que tive que agüentar? As pessoas estão me olhando como se eu fosse um assassino! O _seu_ assassino!

- E porque exatamente elas iriam achar que você me matou?

- Nossa discussão no primeiro dia, todo mundo sabe que eu não gosto de você! Ai, no mesmo dia você fica até mais tarde na escola, enquanto eu durmo e puff, você some por três dias.

- Você me viu saindo da cidade, porque não falou para as pessoas isso?

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – disse Inuyasha. – Desde quando um suspeito de um crime conta como testemunha? Quero dizer, o que você esperava, que eu falasse para todos "Oi, gente, então sabem a tal da Arashi? Tenho uma novidade pra vocês, não precisam se preocupar com ela, ela está viva! Eu não a matei, na verdade, ela acha que mata yokais, por isso resolveu dar uma voltinha no meio da noite na floresta, sem se preocupar com o que poderia acontecer com ela!"?

Kagome olhou para os lados e finalmente pareceu entender onde estava.

- Porque estamos discutindo isso aqui?

- Talvez porque quando sairmos daqui eu vá fazer de tudo para te mandar de volta de onde você saiu? – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome levantou-se e olhou novamente para os lados.

- Podemos sair daqui? – disse.

Inuyasha olhou-a curioso, ela parecia querer sair logo dali, como se soubesse de algo desagradável. Ele olhou em volta, como ela fizera anteriormente e então finalmente percebeu. Seu nariz e suas orelhas se mexeram instintivamente, de sua garganta saiu uma espécie de rosnado.

- Lobo. – disse com a boca meio fechada. – E está vindo rápido.

A garota levou a mão até o rosto, cobrindo levemente os olhos, Inuyasha voltou seus olhos para ela novamente e deu dois passos em sua direção.

- Está atrás de você, não é? Como não percebi isso antes, você está fedendo. – disse.

- Ah, maravilha, obrigada pela sinceridade em dizer que estou fedendo. – retrucou Kagome.

Inuyasha pensou em dizer que o cheiro vindo dela era uma das coisas mais interessantes e agradáveis que ele já havia sentido e que na verdade ele achava que misturar aquele cheiro único com o fedor de yokais lobos era como uma afronta aos seus sentidos. Mas não disse nada.

Kagome andava impaciente de um lado para o outro e sussurrava para si mesma:

- Agora, além de dormir e comer , preciso de um banho de duas horas. Ele deve estar certo, quero dizer, o que eu achei? Que banho em rio ia ser o bastante? Que coisa nojenta...

Como se um vendaval estivesse chegando, as folhas secas no chão começaram a flutuar e girar em redemoinhos. O barulho do vento passava por entre os galhos e anunciava a chegada de algo. E logo o causador da ventania chegou até os dois, era como um grande redemoinho de vento vindo do nada e quando o vento parou, um yokai se fez presente.

- Kagome! – disse, animadamente.

O yokai era diferente de Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru, suas roupas eram feitas de uma pele felpuda marrom, como pêlo de animal. Ele parecia ter uns 18 anos, seu cabelo negro e liso era comprido, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, uma faixa do mesmo material da roupa estava em sua testa, para evitar que a franja caísse nos olhos, olhos esses que eram azuis. Suas orelhas eram pontudas e tinha um rabo. Um rabo igual ao de um lobo.

- Kouga, volte para sua tribo. – disse Kagome cansada.

- É claro que vou voltar, mas não posso voltar para lá sem minha noiva! – disse Kouga.

Mais uma vez Inuyasha deixou escapar aquele som semelhante a um rosnado, fazendo o yokai finalmente virar para encará-lo.

- Oh, um filhotinho perdido? – disse Kouga mudando o tom amigável para um provocativo. – Um hanyou ainda por cima?

- Ora, seu lobo sarnento! – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Eu adoraria brincar, sabe? Jogar o ossinho pra você ir pegar e essas coisas todas, mas tenho assuntos mais importantes para resolver, Kagome, volte...

Enquanto falava Kouga caminhava em direção à garota, porém antes de terminar a frase, um borrão passou em sua frente e posicionou-se entre ele e Kagome. Inuyasha havia adquirido uma posição defensiva em frente a morena, ela havia sido completamente tampada pelo corpo do hanyou, ela olhou curiosa para a cena.

- Vá embora. – rosnou Inuyasha.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com a minha noiva? – respondeu Kouga, que começava a mexer as mãos, como quem se aquece para lutar.

- Eu não sou sua noiva. – gritou Kagome impaciente, por detrás do hanyou. – Eu já disse, Kouga, volte para sua tribo.

- Você a ouviu. – disse Inuyasha. – Enfie esse seu rabo nojento no meio das pernas e volte para o buraco de onde saiu.

- Você acha que vou ouvir desaforo de um hanyou? – disse Kouga.

Os dois assumiram posição de ataque, Kouga dobrou as pernas pegando impulso para ir contra Inuyasha, já Inuyasha abriu as mãos e estalou os dedos, deixando suas garras aparecerem. Eles se encaravam, mas nenhum tomava a iniciativa. Kagome encarou a situação sem entender muito bem o que acontecia e disse:

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

- Fique fora disso. – disseram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

- Como? – disse Kagome piscando algumas vezes.

- Você ouviu, fique quieta ai atrás. – disse Inuyasha.

- Como ousa falar com a minha noiva desse jeito, seu saco de pulgas?

E dizendo isso Kouga finalmente foi para cima de Inuyasha, a mão fechada para socar o hanyou, esse que rapidamente pulou e desviou. A luta dos dois mais parecia uma caçada entre gato e rato, Kouga atacava Inuyasha e ele esquivava. Kagome esfregou os olhos de forma impaciente, cruzou o braço e começou a bater o pé.

- Vocês pretendem prolongar demais essa besteira? – disse.

Os dois a ignoraram. Ela revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Kouga. – disse seriamente.

O yokai parou na mesma hora e a encarou.

- Você está me trazendo problemas. Fico honrada por ter me chamado para fazer parte da sua tribo, mas eu já disse isso antes: isso não vai acontecer. Eu não sou sua noiva e nunca serei, você é um yokai e eu... Bom, você sabe o que eu sou.

- Eu não ligo para o que você é. – disse Kouga.

- Porque você não obedece ao que ela fala? – intrometeu-se Inuyasha. – Ela não quer seguir sua alcatéia imunda.

- Inuyasha, agora sou eu quem fala: fique fora disso. – disse Kagome. – Desculpe, Kouga, mas eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer ainda, não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo e ir viver com você!

Inuyasha cruzou os braços, fechando a cara e soltou um "Feh". Kouga andou até Kagome, pegou as mãos da garota e segurou-as na altura do peito.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – disse. – Você sabe onde me encontrar, eu vou esperar até que você termine sua missão.

- Minha missão só termina quando eu morro. – disse Kagome, sorrindo. – Então, não espere por mim.

Kouga sorriu e beijou as duas mãos de Kagome.

- Existem várias formas de morrer, mas continuar viva. – disse. – Mas você vai entender isso um dia e quando esse dia chegar, lembre-se de mim, que eu vou estar aqui.

- Blábláblá, que chatice. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Ah, ainda está ai? – disse Kouga. – Ótimo, assim você pode ouvir meu aviso. Fique longe da minha mulher, controle seus instintos e não ouse chegar perto dela.

- Kouga, eu não sou sua mulher. – disse Kagome, em tom risonho.

- Claro que é, você só não sabe disso ainda. – disse Kouga em um tom sedutor e piscou um olho. – Você, cachorro, lembre-se do que eu disse.

- Eu até me recuso a te responder, porque deve ser algum delírio dessa sua cabeça perturbada achar que eu me interessaria por essa coisa ai. – disse Inuyasha.

- Espero que você acredite mesmo no que diz. – disse Kouga. – E você, Kagome, se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

- Você sabe que não preciso de nada. – disse Kagome. – Agora podemos terminar com esse dia cansativo? Eu preciso de um banho.

- Realmente, você está fedendo. – disse Kouga, virando-se na mesma hora para Inuyasha.

- Eu que o diga. – disse Inuyasha, respondendo aos olhares de Kouga.

- Certo, a coisa está ficando estranha. – disse Kagome. – Se vocês pretendem se matar, façam isso em lugar bem longe daqui, se um corpo de yokai aparecer na minha região a Kikyou me mata. Divirtam-se, eu já me cansei disso.

Kagome começou a andar voltando para a floresta.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Eu não vou fugir. – disse Kagome. – Graças a sua delicadeza, minha mochila ficou jogada no meio do nada, preciso dela.

Kouga encarou Inuyasha de forma acusadora, como quem pergunta "o que você fez?", mas ele ignorou.

- Até mais Kouga. – disse Kagome. – E, Inuyasha?

- Hm.

- Precisamos conversar. Existe ainda um punhado de coisas importantes que você precisa saber.

- Já disse antes, quando sairmos daqui, farei de tudo para te mandar embora da cidade. -disse Inuyasha. – Você não terá tempo para me explicar essa baboseira toda!

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Faça como quiser. – disse enquanto andava. – Só não venha reclamar quando acabar apaixonado por mim.

Kouga começou a rir e novamente o redemoinho de vento estava formado. Em poucos segundos ele já havia sumido. Inuyasha olhou para os lados e encontrou-se sozinho no meio da floresta, cruzou os braços e disse enquanto voltava para a cidade:

- Ela vai me pagar por essa gracinha, ah vai!

* * *

Olá :) Aqui está mais um capítulo. À partir de agora as coisas vão, realmente, acontecer e a história vai se desenrolar! Então, acho que vá ficar mais interessante! xD

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila- **Olha, por mim, eu atualizava todo dia, me dá uma agonia acompanhar fics que demoram muito pra atualizar! Mas, infelizmente, não consigo escrever tão rápido assim! ;__;~ Obrigada pela review!!

**Hatara-L - **Prontinho, aqui está! :D Obrigada pela review

E é isso, obrigada às pessoas que adicionaram minha fic aos favoritos! É bom saber que alguém gosta do que eu escrevo :) Até domingo que vem, que por sinal, é dia das mães! o.o'


	6. Instinto

**Capítulo 6 - **Instinto

Inuyasha parou em frente a um pequeno sobrado de paredes alaranjadas, janelas vermelhas e porta marrom, era uma casa que não chamava atenção de jeito nenhum, sendo até bem comum. Ele olhou com desprezo para os papéis picados no chão e entrou pela porta. Aquela era sua casa.

A sala era escura, uma parede era azul-marinho e as demais eram de um tom claro de azul, tinha um sofá de três lugares preto e uma poltrona reclinável bege. A mesa redonda ficava na frente do sofá e estava lotada com potes de cupnoddles e embalagens de salgadinhos, existia também uma estante bege com uma TV preta, um rádio e alguns livros empoeirados. Não era o que se poderia chamar de elegante, mas de alguma forma era aconchegante.

Ele jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro e depois fez o mesmo; se jogando no sofá. Olhou para o teto e fez uma careta.

- Estou fedendo a lobo! – resmungou.

Inuyasha ergueu a mão direita, girou-a algumas vezes, enquanto a encarava, então a fechou com força.

- Qual é o problema comigo?

O hanyou deu um pulo, levantando-se do sofá e foi em direção à escada de madeira que levava ao segundo andar.

- "Você está ficando maluco, Inuyasha, quais as chances daquela tampinha ser capaz de matar yokais?". – pensou, enquanto ia tomar banho. – Que piada.

* * *

Inuyasha ouviu o barulho do despertador, mas não foi aquilo que o acordou. Ele passara a noite em claro, a conversa da noite anterior havia deixado-o com um milhão de perguntas na cabeça, mas mais do que dúvidas existia algo que ele não conseguia entender de maneira nenhuma: Porque ele se enfiara no meio de Kagome e Kouga? Quando ele parou para pensar naquela situação, compreendeu o quão sem nexo fora aquela reação de defesa em relação à garota. O problema com Kouga era óbvio; ele era um yokai lobo e bom, lobos e cachorros não eram exatamente um exemplo de amizade.

O problema entre as raças começou quando yokais resolveram interagir com humanos e tentaram criar uma sociedade pacifista, com ambas as raças vivendo em paz. Os lobos nunca aceitaram o acordo e se sentiram traídos pelos yokais cachorros, antes fiéis companheiros. Os cachorros foram os primeiros a aceitar a vida humana e graças a isso passaram a ouvir que haviam sido domesticados e que agora não passavam de animais de estimação, por isso os lobos insistiam em viver em vilarejos restritos somente à yokais, gostavam de demonstrar a pureza de sua raça. Diziam que sempre estariam em contato com o lado animal, para lembrar aos yokais de onde eles tinham vindo e o que eram.

Inuyasha achava aquilo tudo um saco, um bando de cachorros de rua, tentando provar que mesmo depois de abandonados conseguiam viver por conta própria, sem ajuda de ninguém. Mas a questão não era aquela, apesar de todo esse histórico com lobos ele **sabia** que esse não era esse o motivo daquela reação. Ele não se meteria em uma briga sem bons motivos e Kagome definitivamente não era um bom motivo.

Revirou os olhos impaciente ao ouvir o despertador tocando novamente e se perguntou o motivo de ainda ter aquela porcaria barulhenta no quarto, ultimamente a última coisa que ele precisava era de algo para acordá-lo. Levantou-se e deu um tapa no aparelho, silenciando-o e foi se arrumar, afinal, já estava atrasado.

* * *

Miroku estava sentado em um banco que ficava no pátio descoberto. A escola era enorme, o prédio onde eram as aulas tinha cinco andares e era uma construção antiga, com paredes grossas, salas espaçosas e tetos altos. As janelas eram enormes, tornando as salas de aula iluminadas sem nem precisar de energia elétrica.

Existiam três pátios, o da entrada que acabara servindo de estacionamento para os professores, o lateral que era coberto e era onde a cantina e as mesas para o intervalo ficavam e o traseiro, que era uma espécie de jardim descoberto, com um chafariz no centro.

O moreno olhava a água que jorrava da escultura, era cedo. Ele sempre chegava cedo na escola, gostava de ficar naquele lugar vendo o tempo passar, ali as árvores faziam uma sombra agradável e as flores deixavam o ar com um cheiro doce. Tirou os olhos do chafariz ao ouvir passos, arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver quem era e logo deu seu melhor sorriso:

- Bom dia, Sangozinha.

- Já te disse antes que é Sango Não é Sangozinha, nem querida, nem bombonzinho. Apenas Sango. – corrigiu a garota.

- Mas que mau humor é esse? – perguntou Miroku, ainda sorridente.

- Me diz uma coisa, como é que você consegue ser **tão **bem humorado a essa hora da manhã?

- Eu sou sempre bem humorado.

- Me diga algo que eu já não saiba! – disse Sango, revirando os olhos. – Quero saber como você consegue...

Miroku pulou para o lado, dando espaço para a garota sentar no banco, ela jogou pesadamente o corpo e sentou-se. Tombou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, bocejando.

- Embora você tenha um prazer desumano em duvidar dos meus sentimentos, o motivo do meu bom humor matinal é saber que vou te ver. – disse Miroku, parecendo pensativo. – Já a tarde, eu fico feliz por ter tempo para fazer o que gosto, me deixa feliz estar livre. De noite, é porque posso dormir e eu gosto bastante de dormir, porque vou acordar e terei motivos para estar feliz pela manhã... É mais ou menos isso.

- Isso ainda não explica seu bom humor. – retrucou Sango.

- É simples. – disse Miroku. – Se você não ficasse tão rabugenta toda vez que chego perto, talvez conseguisse entender como é agradável a presença de outras pessoas.

Sango abriu os olhos, levantou a cabeça e virou-se para o rapaz, encarando.

- Então, você me acha rabugenta? É isso? – disse com tom impaciente.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse! - disse Miroku.

- Como não? – retrucou Sango. – Agora, além de tudo, eu sou louca? Ouço coisas?

- Porque está tão irritada? – perguntou Miroku, de maneira inocente.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e começou a falar, enquanto balançava impacientemente o braço:

- Eu tento, Miroku, juro que tento ser simpática com você, mas deve existir algo errado aqui.

- Você poderia se acalmar? – perguntou Miroku.

- Não! Eu não vou me acalmar. – retrucou Sango. – Desculpe se não sou um monge budista igual você...

- Monge budista? – interrompeu Miroku.

- ... mas eu tenho o direito de me sentir ofendida com seus comentários sem noção! – Sango continuava falando, ignorando Miroku. – Então, se está insatisfeito, mude de lugar, de classe, de escola, ou melhor... Vá morar com a Nuriko e seja feliz para sempre, seu pervertido insuportável.

Miroku que até então a encarava quase sem piscar, abriu um sorriso. Percebendo a atitude do rapaz, Sango parou de falar e levou as mãos até os lábios, com uma expressão de surpresa, como quem diz "opa, falei demais". Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para Miroku jogar na cara na dela que ela sentia ciúmes dele, para dar mais um de seus sermões sobre como ela o amava e tentava inutilmente negar, Sango até já esperava por aquela enxurrada de melosidades que ele iria soltar. Mas a enxurrada nunca veio.

- Desculpe, mas senhoras massagistas centenárias e caolhas, como a Nuriko-san, não fazem muito o meu tipo. – disse, dando ombros.

Sango ficou ali parada em pé na frente dele, os lábios levemente entreabertos, piscando algumas vezes e tentando entender o que fora aquilo. Miroku fez uma expressão pensativa e olhou para cima, encarando Sango.

- Então esse é o problema comigo? – disse. – São os centenários que fazem seu tipo? Hm será que devo pintar meu cabelo de branco, então? Se quiser posso dormir na banheira e vir enrugado pra escola todo dia de manhã, o que acha?

Por algum motivo que nem ela conseguia entender, Sango começou a rir.

- Miroku, você é um idiota.

- Eu sei.

E Miroku sorriu. A verdade é que o garoto conseguia ver perfeitamente ele mesmo se vangloriando com aquele comentário de Sango, conseguia ouvir as palavras "você está com ciúmes!" saindo de sua boca, mas ele não precisava daquilo, não agora. Se ele reagisse daquela forma sabia que Sango fugiria, iria embora. Sua satisfação pessoal era imensa e ele queria aproveitar um pouco mais daquela sensação, fazia questão de tê-la ao lado, só para ter a certeza de que não havia imaginado aquilo.

A questão é que Sango era considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola. O que lhe trazia tal posição não era o corpo - embora fosse alta, magra e tivesse mais curvas que a maioria das outras garotas da escola – nem o seu cabelo liso, negro e muito bem cuidado. Eram seus olhos. Sango tinha os pares de olhos castanho-claros mais expressivos que qualquer um já vira, era muito difícil mentir olhando para eles, assim como era muito difícil para ela própria mentir, todas as suas emoções transbordavam pelos olhos. E como se não bastasse tudo isso, sim, ela tinha um rosto muito bonito e uma personalidade agradável, ou quase isso. Era só saber o que falar e a hora para falar.

Ela sentou-se novamente, voltando para a mesma posição anterior, estava quase dormindo. Miroku não começara nenhum assunto, estava apenas aproveitando a companhia da garota. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até um hanyou nada amigável chegar batendo os pés.

- Não dormiu de novo? – perguntou Miroku, vendo as olheiras de Inuyasha.

- Não, não dormi. – retrucou, irritado.

Sango abriu levemente os olhos e procurou o hanyou.

- O que foi dessa fez? O cheiro de novo? – perguntou.

- Pior. – disse Inuyasha, logo depois gritando. – Consegue ser pior que o cheiro!

- Aconteceu alguma quando você estava voltando pra casa? – perguntou Miroku.

- Tudo, aconteceu tudo. – disse Inuyasha. – Lobos, dá pra acreditar nisso? LOBOS! É muito azar pra uma pessoa só!

- Você foi caçar lobos? – perguntou Miroku, sem entender nada.

- Nossa! Você vive em que mundo? – perguntou Sango, sentando-se direito no banco. – Ele está falando de yokais lobo!

- Ah. – disse Miroku que ainda parecia perdido naquela conversa.

- Tem yokais lobo rondando a cidade, Inuyasha? – perguntou Sango receosa.

- Não, não precisa se preocupar com isso. – disse Inuyasha. – Foi aquela garota estranha que mais uma vez atraiu um yokai!

- Garota estranha? – perguntou Miroku. – Então a Arashi...

- É, a esquisita resolveu voltar da caminhada noturna dela no meio da floresta. – disse Inuyasha. – E achou que seria interessante trazer um desses selvagens pulguentos junto com ela!

- Como assim caminhada noturna? – disse Miroku.

- Eu não queria falar nada antes, porque caso ela aparecesse morta no meio do mato você certamente iria me culpar, mas há quatro dias atrás eu a vi saindo da cidade, de noite e se enfiando no meio da floresta. – disse Inuyasha. – Mas que seja, isso não muda em nada ela ter colocado todo mundo em perigo!

- Você diz pra eu não me preocupar e depois diz que a Arashi colocou todo mundo em perigo. – disse Sango. – Inuyasha, esse yokai foi embora, não foi?

- Foi, mas eu tenho certeza que aquele saco de pulgas vai voltar. – disse irritado.

Sango mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e olhou para Miroku, ele continuava com a mesma expressão de confusão, pelo visto, ele não entendia nada sobre yokais lobo. Inuyasha que estava em pé, olhando para os dois, virou-se rapidamente para trás e cerrou os olhos. Sango e Miroku olharam para a mesma direção e para surpresa de ambos, encontraram Kagome. Ela caminhou lentamente até o trio e disse:

- A aula já começou. Acho que vocês não conseguem ouvir o sinal daqui, então o professor me mandou dizer o seguinte "se não for incomodar demais, gostaria que os três mosqueteiros viessem assistir a minha aula. Isso, claro, se eu não for atrapalhar nenhum assunto muito importante".

Inuyasha a encarou alguns segundos, antes de sair batendo o pé, sem dizer nada. Sango levantou-se pegando a mochila que estava no chão, deu um tapa de leve no braço de Miroku e disse:

- Pelo visto, seu professor favorito sentiu sua falta na aula, vamos subir.

Ele imitou o movimento da morena, com sem típico sorriso nos lábios, e disse:

- Quanto tempo, Arashi. É bom vê-la bem, pensamos que talvez você estivesse doente.

- Bom dia, Miroku. – respondeu Kagome sorridente. – Obrigada por se preocupar, mas eu não fiquei doente, nem nada do tipo, estou ótima na verdade. Eu só precisei resolver uns problemas em um vilarejo vizinho.

- Ah... – disse Sango.

Sango sabia que um desses vilarejos vizinhos era habitado por yokais lobo, eles raramente saíam do convívio yokai, por isso nunca foram um problema para a cidade ou os outros vilarejos. Apesar de bastante hostis, aquela alcatéia em especial nunca tocava em humanos. A morena caminhou até Kagome, parando ao lado dela, Miroku que ainda estava perto do banco analisou as duas garotas e pela primeira vez notou que a aparência de Kagome era praticamente infantil.

Talvez fosse a comparação com Sango, que já era uma mulher, mas aos olhos do rapaz Kagome aparentava ter no máximo 15 anos. Ela batia pouco a baixo da altura dos ombros de Sango, o que era uma estatura muito baixa. O rosto tinha um formato meio arredondando, como aquelas crianças com bochechas gordinhas, boca carnuda e olhos grandes. E que olhos! Os olhos da garota eram de um azul profundo, tão profundo que Miroku jurava nunca ter visto aquela cor em nenhum outro lugar no mundo. Ele reparou, também, que hoje ela estava com o cabelo solto e percebeu que era um cabelo muito bem cuidado, pois toda a longa extensão de fios negros brilhava. Era muito magra, dando a impressão de que quebraria a qualquer momento, não tinha nenhuma curva, deixando o moletom do uniforme bem largo. As pernas que saiam da saia verde eram finas, mas não chegava a ser como aquelas garotas que exageram e se tornam esqueléticas. Ele concluiu que, apesar de tudo isso, ela era realmente bonita, mas de uma forma angelical, ao contrário de Sango, que possuía uma beleza adulta, de mulher.

- Vai ficar muito mais tempo ai? – disse Sango.

Miroku acordou do seu transe e sorriu.

- Desculpem, mas é difícil raciocinar com duas mulheres tão bonitas na minha frente. – disse.

Kagome começou a rir e Sango a olhou, de maneira curiosa.

- Obrigada, Miroku, você também é uma graça. – respondeu.

E dizendo isso, Kagome começou a andar voltando para a sala, sendo seguida por Miroku e Sango. Quando os três chegaram, Myouga reclamou do descaso de Miroku com suas aulas e repreendeu Sango, por ultimamente estar se deixando levar pelo moreno. Os dois se entreolharam, antes de ir sentar.

- Obrigada, senhorita Arashi. – disse o velho yokai.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu a garota.

Inuyasha, que já estava sentado em seu lugar, completamente emburrado e sonolento, reparou que quando a garota passou perto do professor para poder se sentar, ele deu um passo para trás e arregalou os olhos quando a viu de costas.

- "Isso só pode ser algum tipo de piada". – pensou enquanto virava o rosto para o outro lado e tentava dormir.

O hanyou tentara dormir não só naquela aula, mas como nas outras duas. Mas algo não lhe permitia o tão sonhado sossego. A voz de Kagome conversando com Miroku e Sango lhe irritava de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginara ser possível irritá-lo, era aquele tom de voz sereno, até mesmo baixo que o impedia de deitar a cabeça na carteira e roncar, como sempre fazia, não que ela estivesse conversando algo relevante, eram só besteiras do dia-a-dia, mas a presença dela fazia isso com ele.

Ele evitava o trio, embora Miroku sempre tentasse enturmá-lo na conversa. A única vez que Inuyasha virou o rosto para encarar os amigos foi quando um ouviu um barulho estranho, tentou identificá-lo, mas ele parecia ser o único a poder ouvi-lo. Até Kagome erguer o braço e pedir para ir ao banheiro, fazendo assim com que ele entendesse na hora aquele som: era um celular vibrando.

Kagome, ao ser liberada, levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou até a porta fechando-a atrás de si, começou a correr procurando um banheiro, enquanto o aparelho tremia no bolso de sua saia. Ela sabia perfeitamente quem era, somente Kikyou ligava para ela, o que a fazia correr era saber que iria ouvir um sermão enorme por não ter dado notícias por três dias. Quando viu a porta que levava para o banheiro, abriu um sorriso de alivio. Entrou correndo e se trancou em uma das cabines, pegando desajeitadamente o celular no bolso.

- Alô? – disse ofegante.

- Ah, resolveu atender? – disse a mulher de voz fria.

- Estou em aula, então fale rápido. – retrucou Kagome, tentando fugir do sermão.

- Eu já estou sabendo da briguinha entre cachorros que você causou! – disse Kikyou. – O que pretende fazer sobre isso? Eu disse pra você resolver um problema e não me trazer mais!

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, o Kouga já voltou para o vilarejo dele e não acho que vá voltar tão cedo. – disse, começando a sorrir. – E quanto ao Inuyasha, bom, você nunca me deixou ter um cachorrinho, essa me parece uma ótima oportunidade!

- O que quer dizer com isso, Kagome? – a voz de Kikyou tornou-se, de algum modo, apreensiva.

Kagome começou a rir.

- Nada não, vou voltar para a aula agora. – disse, mais uma vez fugindo da mulher. – Obrigada por se preocupar e até logo.

Como da última vez, antes que Kikyou pudesse retrucar, Kagome fechou o aparelho. E então ela sorriu, a idéia de ter um cachorro parecia-lhe, realmente, maravilhosa.

* * *

Um mês havia se passado desde a chegada de Kagome na cidade, ela logo havia se enturmado, Miroku tinha feito um maravilhoso trabalho apresentando-a para todos. Kagome era uma garota agradável, estava sempre sorrindo, era educada e prestativa, como sua aparência denunciava, era frágil, usando isso como desculpa para fugir das aulas de educação física ou qualquer outra atividade que envolvesse esforços físicos. Ela havia faltado, pelo menos, uma vez por semana sem dar grandes explicações para os sumiços, usava uma suposta doença como desculpa.

Como Inuyasha já presumira na primeira semana de aula, ela havia se tornado amiga de Sango e de Miroku e isso criara uma situação um tanto quando desagradável, pois desde o incidente da floresta ele se recusava a trocar qualquer palavra que fosse com Kagome. E ela parecia tão empenhada em falar quanto ele. Esse descaso da parte dela havia criado em Inuyasha uma curiosidade quase doentia em relação à garota, ele ouvia todas as suas conversas, na esperança de conseguir filtrar algo relevante, já sabia identificar seus passos, mesmo esses sendo leves e quase inaudíveis, conseguia perceber as oscilações em seu tom de voz, podendo até dizer quando ela mentia, mesmo que nunca a tenha conhecido de verdade para julgar a veracidade de suas palavras. E o principal, sabia que aquela garota frágil e delicada que todos conheciam, na verdade, não existia.

Ele não sabia dizer ao certo quão verdadeira era aquela história dela ser capaz de matar Yokais, mas tinha que confessar que desde que ela chegara começara a sentir o cheiro de várias espécies rondando a região, como se existisse algo naquela cidade que os atraía. Algo que não existia antes.

Por motivos óbvios Inuyasha olhava emburrado pela janela. Ele criara esse hábito, já que se olhasse para o lado iria se deparar com Kagome e ter de suportá-la o dia inteiro fofocando com Sango e Miroku já era o bastante para ele. Inuyasha andava mais mal humorado do que nunca, Miroku concluira que o motivo disso era o fato do hanyou não conversar com ninguém há meses, afinal, ele se recusava a participar de qualquer diálogo em que Kagome estivesse presente.

Fazia sol e isso estava irritando Inuyasha, ele até agüentava aquele calor, mas os carros passando na rua e refletindo aquela luz cegante em seus olhos estava deixando-o a ponto de explodir. Resolveu virar o rosto, deparando-se com Sango, que sentava ao seu lado.

- Eu já ia mesmo perguntar como você estava agüentando olhar tanto tempo lá pra fora! – disse a morena sorrindo.

Ao ouvir Sango falando, Kagome e Miroku que copiavam a matéria que estava na lousa, olharam para trás, quase ao mesmo tempo. O hanyou cerrou os olhos.

- Acho que prefiro ficar cego olhando lá pra fora! – resmungou.

Kagome piscou os olhos demoradamente, a luz do sol deixara seus olhos brilhantes, como se tivessem vida própria. Ela olhou para o Miroku e sorriu:

- Viramos juntos!

Sango, que continuava olhando para Inuyasha, balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela achava que ultimamente o hanyou estava agindo mais infantilmente do que o normal e essa era uma coisa que todos achavam ser impossível de acontecer. Ele percebeu a desaprovação nos olhos da morena, mas deu de ombros.

- Só para te avisar, você vai ficar horrível usando óculos. – disse Miroku.

- Muito engraçado, Miroku, muito engraçado mesmo. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Ah, qual o problema com óculos? – disse Kagome. – Eu já tive que usar!

- Então esse seu olho azul é lente, Kagome? – perguntou Sango em tom risonho.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos de forma impaciente. Aquele era outro motivo para sua irritação, além de amiguinhos de Kagome, Sango e Miroku agora também a chamavam pelo primeiro nome. Toda aquela intimidade parecia ser de propósito, já que Kagome mesmo havia pedido para que a chamassem pelo seu nome e não de Arashi.

- Ah, essa pergunta estava demorando! – disse Kagome. – Todos me perguntam isso, meu olho é tão falso assim?

- Sinto dizer, mas sim. Ele é. – disse Miroku fingindo seriedade. – Eu não queria dizer nada, Kagome, mas você parece um daqueles malucos com olho de vidro.

Sango começou a rir baixo. E Kagome fez um biquinho, cruzando os braços.

- Que maldade! – reclamou.

- Feh!

Miroku, Sango e Kagome olharam juntos para o dono daquele som. Inuyasha estava resmungando com a cabeça baixa, deitado na mesa. E ao mesmo tempo, os três soltaram um "aff", virando-se para frente e continuando a copiar a matéria. Mentalmente o hanyou agradeceu por aquela ser a última aula do dia, pegou uma caneta e começou a rabiscar o caderno, tentando inutilmente fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Depois de cinco folhas rabiscadas e uma caneta bic estourada em sua mão, Inuyasha olhou para o relógio de parede e sorriu, agora só faltavam 10 minutos.

Começou a arrumar seu material, jogando os cadernos e livros dentro da mochila de uma só vez, pegou o estojo, mas antes que pudesse guardá-lo, encontrou os olhos de Kagome, encarando-o. Ele sabia o porquê, largou o estojo na mesa e olhou pela janela e lá estava ele, com seus cabelos refletindo o sol e seus olhos dourados. O yokai olhou na direção de Inuyasha e encostou-se na parede, ao lado do portão de entrada, cruzando os braços.

- Pelo visto, sua amiguinha estranha tem visita. – disse Inuyasha, cutucando Miroku e apontando para fora.

Kagome abriu a mochila, colocando o caderno e o estojo lá dentro, tirou o celular do bolso vendo o horário, faltava menos de 5 minutos.

- Inuyasha?

O hanyou encarou-a, aquela era a primeira vez que ela se dirigia à ele.

- O que você quer? – respondeu.

- Preciso que você fique aqui dentro até ele ir embora. – disse Kagome calmamente.

- E porque é mesmo que eu deveria fazer? – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome começou a rir.

- Eu já ouvi isso antes. – disse. – Agora é o momento em que me levanto irritada e digo "Ótimo! Eu não vou ficar aqui te explicando as coisas, faça o que bem entender. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui tentando descobrir porque você é tão _teimoso_".

E o sinal tocou, fazendo Kagome se levantar rapidamente e correr até a entrada. Sango olhou para Miroku e disse:

- Você entendeu alguma coisa?

Ele apontou para fora.

- Parece que o Sesshoumaru anda um pouco enjoado da vida nas montanhas.

- Inu... Ahn? Cadê o Inuyasha? – disse Sango, olhando para os lados.

- Já foi. – disse Miroku. – Essa será uma reunião bastante interessante, você não acha?

- Eu vou para casa, Miroku, não vou ficar aqui fuxicando a conversa alheia. – disse Sango. – E você deveria fazer o mesmo!

- Isso é um convite? – disse Miroku sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

Sango revirou os olhos e o ignorou. Ele suspirou deprimido e foi arrumar sua mochila.

* * *

Kagome passou por Sesshoumaru, sem falar nada, sem sequer olhá-lo. Ele acompanhou a garota com os olhos.

- É assim que você trata um yokai que vem de tão longe só para te ver? – disse. – Eu precisei chantagear meus anões, sabia disso?

- Aposto que eles te chutaram de lá, você é muito chato. – disse Kagome, que ainda andava.

Sesshoumaru desencostou da parede e caminhou até a garota, andando agora ao seu lado. A visão era um tanto quando cômica, pois Sesshoumaru era um yokai muito alto e Kagome batia um pouco acima do cotovelo dele. Era como se ela fosse uma anã.

- Porque está me seguindo? – disse Kagome.

- Instinto? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Mudou de nome é? Eu chamo isso de falta do que fazer.

- Olha, eu já disse isso antes, mas vou repetir: eu não quero me misturar com vocês. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Engraçado, porque é você quem está me seguindo. Eu agradeceria se você voltasse para a sua casa e não descesse de lá de novo! – disse Kagome. – A vida na montanha é perfeita pra você, ouvi dizer que faz bem para a pele!

- Poderia calar a boca e me deixar terminar de falar? – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu vim aqui porque seus amiguinhos lobos resolveram acampar perto da minha casa, eu não suporto aquele cheiro o dia inteiro, eles sujam tudo, sem contar a barulheira que fazem durante a noite.

- E isso é culpa minha? – disse Kagome.

- Escute, garota, eu estou aqui apenas para mandar você tirar aquela gente de perto de mim. Eu sei exatamente como as coisas funcionam, se uns 50 yokais aparecem mortos na _sua_ região - que diga-se de passagem, na verdade, é minha, eu comprei! – eu sei que aquela insuportável vai vir para cá.

- Por acaso você está falando da Kikyou? – disse Kagome.

- Você sabe que sim! – retrucou Sesshoumaru. – Ou vai me dar a boa notícia de que finalmente ela morreu?

- Mais viva do que nunca. – disse Kagome. – Eu vou ver o que posso fazer em relação aos lobos.

- Você não está entendendo, eu quero que você tire aqueles imundos de lá agora. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Agora eu não posso, tenho mais o que fazer. – disse Kagome, dando de ombros.

Sesshoumaru parou de andar e pegou o braço de Kagome, ela revirou os olhos.

- Você vai agora resolver isso! Você atraiu essa gente, agora você tira! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sério, qual o problema com vocês, yokais cachorro? Sempre agarrando os outros e arrastando por ai! – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ignorou-a e voltou a andar, arrastando-a.

- Você sabe que isso não vai funcionar! – disse Kagome.

- Tente me parar então! – desafiou Sesshoumaru.

Kagome fez uma careta, Sesshoumaru era realmente o yokai mais convencido que já havia conhecido. Olhou distraída a marca que seus pés sendo arrastados fazia no chão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru parou de andar, Kagome fez uma expressão de desanimo, enquanto resmungava.

- Foi por isso que eu pedi pra você ficar lá dentro.

- Alguém não está conseguindo se controlar? – disse Sesshoumaru. – É isso mesmo?

A poucos metros do dois estava Inuyasha, mais uma vez ele assumira uma posição defensiva. Soltou um rosnado ao ouvir as palavras do yokai.

- Parece que você ganhou um cão de guarda. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você não me respondeu ainda, o que pensa que está fazendo? – disse Inuyasha com os olhos semi cerrados.

- Estou roubando um anão pra minha coleção! – disse Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha encarou-o confuso, Kagome explicou tediosamente, enquanto balançava as mãos:

- Não tente entender... Piada interna.

- Eu não sei por que você resolveu sair do buraco onde você esteve enfiado todos esses anos, mas não vou deixar que destrua tudo o que eu demorei anos pra construir! – disse Inuyasha que logo apontou pra Kagome. – E não vou deixar que você leve-a embora!

Sesshoumaru deu um passado à frente, se posicionando em frente à Kagome.

- Então você acha que pode me impedir de levá-la comigo? – disse.

Kagome revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Maravilha. – resmungou. – Me sinto no meio de uma briga por causa de território, só falta mijarem em mim.

E como se acordasse ao ouvir as palavras de Kagome, Sesshoumaru virou-se para a garota.

- Isso é ridículo. Eu não vou me desgastar por causa de você! Eu já dei meu recado, se até amanhã aquele bando de lobo não sumir do meu quintal você sabe o vai acontecer!

- Fico feliz que não tenha se feito passar por esse ridículo. – disse Kagome aliviada. – Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de tudo pra você nunca mais ter motivos pra sair daquela montanha e, consequentemente, não me encher mais o saco.

- Eu já vi muitas de você por ai. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas você... Você é especialmente odiosa.

- Claro, claro. – disse Kagome. – Sei que sou um amor de pessoa, agora volte pra sua casa. E eu não estou pedindo isso.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

- Se esforce mais da próxima vez – disse Sesshoumaru. – E você, Inuyasha, não precisa se preocupar, eu não pretendo destruir essa vida ridícula que você leva nesse fim de mundo.

E dizendo isso, ele começou a andar. Inuyasha continuou parado até ele sumir de vista e quando isso aconteceu, ele correu até Kagome.

- O que você está fazendo com a minha cabeça? – gritou.

- Eu disse antes que você precisava entender muitas coisas. – disse Kagome dando de ombros. – Mas você não fez questão nenhuma de ouvir o que eu tinha pra dizer, então porque eu te explicaria alguma coisa?

- Como assim? – retrucou Inuyasha, cerrando os olhos. – Está me dizendo que eu ter agido feito um idiota tem a ver com essa história maluca que você inventou?

- Exatamente. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Mas veja bem, você só agiu como um idiota porque é um, se tivesse me ouvido poderia ter se poupado dessa cena vergonhosa.

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro, balançava o braço impacientemente enquanto falava.

- Me diz o que diabos é isso!

- Instinto. – disse Kagome.

- De novo essa história de instinto? Mas que droga é essa de instinto?

- Deixe-me ver como posso te explicar isso. – disse Kagome pensativa. - Como eu já disse antes e você não acreditou, eu mato yokais, então eu preciso de alguma defesa, concorda? Eu nasci assim, não foi como se eu resolvesse em algum momento da minha vida sair por ai matando yokais feito uma maluca que você acha que eu sou, ou seja, junto comigo nasceu _isso_. Quando um yokai se encontra comigo, ele se sente atraído por mim. Às vezes, não é nem um atração que acontece, é algum tipo de curiosidade, pode acontecer de ser uma amizade ou algum tipo de interesse. Como você deve ter notado na aparência nós somos como as outras humanas, mas vocês yokais conseguem perceber a diferença logo de cara, por isso chamamos de instinto. Essa ligação que criamos com vocês é a nossa defesa, pois vocês se tornam incapazes de nos matar.

Inuyasha passou a mão pelo rosto, demonstrando cansaço. Mais uma vez Kagome vinha com histórias estranhas sobre coisas que ele desconhecia, mas que de alguma forma fazia sentido.

- Só que existe um detalhe... – disse Kagome.

- Ah, que ótimo, existe mais algum detalhe sobre esse meu radar pra pessoas estranhas que eu não saiba? – disse Inuyasha.

- Vocês têm a mesma defesa. – disse Kagome.

- E isso significa o quê exatamente? - disse Inuyasha.

- Significa que eu tenho o mesmo instinto que você. – explicou Kagome. – A defesa de um yokai contra nós é ser capaz de nos fascinar.

O hanyou a encarou por alguns minutos e então deu um meio-sorriso. Não que ele soubesse o motivo de fazer aquilo, foi mais como uma reação natural, mas ele iria descobrir o porquê mais cedo do que imaginava.

* * *

Boa tarde, queridas pessoas :) Como estão? Eu estou bem! :D

Como eu disse que iria acontecer mais pra frente, os capítulos estão ficando maiores e só tende a aumentar, quero compensar a uma semana sem atualização com posts grandes, até porque a história tem **muita** coisa pela frente e se continuar com capítulos curtinhos assim, dá pelo menos mais uns 30! XD Gostaria de pedir que vocês comentassem dizendo se estão achando a história confusa demais e não estão entendendo nada, tenho medo de vocês se perderem! _

**Aricele: **Olá querida, não se preocupe, fico feliz que tenha aparecido de novo, achei que tinha me abandonado mimimi ;_; HAHAHAH Ok, sem drama! Comente sempre que quiser :)

**H. Quinzel: **Bem vinda 3 Obrigada pela review. Então, eu até poderia atualizar todo dia, mas os capítulos seriam minúsculos, iguais esses de comunidades do orkut, sabe? Acho que daria uma página ou até meia página do word por dia e eu pretendo escrever umas 15 e postar todo domingo :) Então, apesar da demora, acho que vale mais a pena esse esquema que estou fazendo, o que você acha?

**Biia-Sama:** Bem vinda² 3 **Muito** obrigada pela sua review, sério, fiquei muito feliz em ler que você está gostando, porque eu tenho a idéia dessa fic há anos na cabeça e me derreto toda em saber que escrevê-la depois de tanto tempo vale a pena! :3 E sim, você está certíssima! Logo mais os climinhas vão começar a virar algo mais, acho que nesse capítulo mesmo já dá pra notar isso! Sobre a história dos anjos, isso é algo realmente complicado, desculpe por deixá-la confusa ;_; Mas prometo que com o tempo eu vou explicar isso direitinho e então, tudo fará sentido (eu espero! XD)

Então, é isso :) Mais uma vez agradeço às meninas que adicionaram minha fic aos favoritos, mas se não for pedir demais, dêem um oizinho pra mim ;_; Eu gosto de receber oizinhos amigos, juro que não mordo! Até domingo, queridas e claro: Feliz dia das mães! Beijos :*


	7. Trégua

**Capítulo 7 - **Trégua

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que foi essa cara? – disse.

- Que cara? – respondeu Inuyasha se fazendo de inocente.

- Esquece... – disse Kagome balançando a cabeça.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, se olhando. Um vento forte passou, balançando o cabelo de Kagome e fazendo com que seu cheiro se fizesse presente, Inuyasha fez uma careta.

- Porque você usa **tanto** perfume? – perguntou o hanyou.

- Eu não uso perfume. – disse Kagome rindo.

- Quer que eu acredite que você tem um cheiro tão forte assim?

- Olha, antes que a conversa vá para um caminho estranho e que você resolva dizer que eu estou fedendo novamente, preciso que me responda uma coisa.

Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça, incentivando-a a falar.

- Pretende ouvir o que tenho a dizer? – disse Kagome. – Não estou falando pra você acreditar no que eu falo, mas quero saber se vai parar de me ignorar e de me tratar como se eu fosse uma doença.

- Eu não pretendo ser seu amigo, sabe disso, não sabe? – disse Inuyasha.

- Alguém aqui usou a palavra amizade? – disse Kagome. – Não pense que estou fazendo isso por você, eu tenho meus motivos pra estar nesse fim de mundo e acredite, ser sua amiga não está nem perto de ser um deles, eu só quero que você colabore e torne a sua vida e a minha vida mais fáceis!

- E o que exatamente você está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Duvido que você goste de roubar a cena como defensor de donzelas indefesas toda vez que um yokai se aproxima de mim e sinceramente, acho isso um saco. Só que assim, toda vez que você resolve me resgatar eu tenho de agüentar uma pessoa bem mal humorada falando na minha cabeça, como se eu fosse a culpada de você ser um completo tapado! Então, se você colaborar comigo, eu te ajudo a evitar essas cenas estúpidas de territorialismo animal e você me ajuda a não agüentar os sermões. Pode ser?

- Eu sabia que estava certo em relação a você – disse Inuyasha dando um meio sorriso.

- Do que é que você está falando agora? – disse Kagome.

- Você se faz de boazinha pra todo mundo, mas na verdade você é bem grossa. Não tem vergonha de enganar as pessoas desse jeito?

- Inuyasha, você é um yokai, mesmo que apenas em parte. Eu não deveria sequer ficar batendo papo com você como se fosse algo normal, porque não é, então agradeça que estou tentando te ajudar da forma mais pacífica possível e pare achar problema onde não existe. Tá bom?

- Isso não muda o fato de você ser grossa. – disse Inuyasha dando de ombros.

Kagome bufou, balançando a cabeça de forma impaciente.

- A chatice é de família, só pode. – resmungou. – Faça o que quiser então, só não venha me encher o saco.

A garota olhou mais uma vez para Inuyasha e saiu andando. Para encarar o hanyou, Kagome tinha de virar o pescoço pra cima, ele era alto, não tão alto quanto Sesshoumaru, mas ainda fazia com que ela se sentisse uma anã. Ela batia uns 5cm acima da altura do cotovelo de Inuyasha e parecia uma criança ao seu lado, pois além de tudo ele tinha os ombros largos. Por ser um hanyou, Inuyasha tinha um par de orelhas caninas e cabelos brancos que no sol se tornavam prateados, os olhos eram cor de âmbar, quase dourados. Não era magro, tinha até mesmo um corpo atlético para uma pessoa que não freqüentava academia. Apesar de toda a chatice, Kagome tinha de confessar que o hanyou era muito bonito, chegando até mesmo a ser atraente de alguma forma.

Ele logo começou a andar, alcançando-a e caminhando ao seu lado exatamente como Sesshoumaru fizera poucos minutos antes.

- Como é mesmo essa história de instinto? – disse com voz de pouco caso.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Essa será uma missão muito, muito difícil. Senhor, daí-me paciência!

E ouvindo isso, Inuyasha deu um leve sorriso, porque Kagome parecia ter percebido que ele usaria aquela história toda para atazaná-la. E ele faria aquilo com muito gosto.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou para a trilha em que estava, o caminho quase escondido no meio das árvores o levaria até sua casa. Sentiu um cheiro desagradável, era como se uma leve brisa o trouxesse junto de si de tão fraco que era, mas ele conseguia sentir aquele fedor que só lobos exalavam.

- Como se não bastasse, ela ainda atrai essa porcaria. – resmungou.

- Falando sozinho?

O yokai, de alguma forma, parecia surpreso. Talvez o cheiro dos lobos o tivesse distraído, mas isso não explicava o fato de não ter ouvido aquela pessoa se aproximar.

- Você está tentando se matar? – perguntou.

- Nunca! – respondeu. – Eu só estava precisando falar com você!

- E o que um amiguinho do meu irmão iria querer comigo?

Miroku sorriu, não um sorriso forçado tentando agradar um yokai, mas um de seus sinceros e típicos sorrisos.

- _Meio-irmão_! – corrigiu Miroku em tom risonho. – Como o Inuyasha sempre gosta de lembrar.

- Você está me fazendo perder tempo. – retrucou Sesshoumaru pouco interessado. – Pra estar aqui no meio do nada, atrás de um yokai, suponho que tenha alga muito importante pra falar, então seja rápido.

- Ora, vamos, Sesshoumaru! Como você disse, você é um yokai, tem todo o tempo do mundo, o que custa bater um papo amigável?

- É isso que você acha? Que tenho todo o tempo do mundo? – perguntou o yokai, cerrando os olhos. – Se seu assunto não é nada além de um _bate papo amigável_, o qual eu não faço questão nenhuma de bater, me dê licença que tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida.

Não obtendo respostas, Sesshoumaru começou a andar, resmungando sobre como aquele tinha tudo pra ser um péssimo dia, até que uma pergunta de Miroku o fez parar. Ele voltou seus olhos dourados para o moreno com uma expressão curiosa.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou o yokai.

- A Kagome. – disse Miroku casualmente. – Ela não é humana, não é?

- Está me dizendo acha que aquela que aquela garotinha não é igual você... Acha que ela é o quê? Um yokai disfarçado, é isso? – perguntou Sesshoumaru em tom de deboche.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – disse dando de ombros. – Eu pesquisei, sabe? Não que eu tenha achado alguma coisa relevante, parece até uma seita secreta maluca, foram só boatos na internet. A gente lê uma coisa ali outra coisa aqui e vai juntando as peças, mas já faz alguns meses que estou atrás disso, na verdade, desde que você apareceu pela primeira vez lá em baixo.

- E qual o motivo dessa sua curiosidade? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – O básico você já deve ter descoberto. Como um humano que é não precisa ficar se preocupando com esse tipo de coisa.

- Não sei exatamente o que fazer com essa informação que tenho, porque ela ainda não é bem uma informação, é só uma teoria. – disse Miroku tornando-se sério. – O que está me preocupando nisso tudo é o Inuyasha, ele tem tido mudanças drásticas de humor desde que a Kagome chegou à cidade, passa várias noites sem dormir, sempre resmungando de um cheiro que ninguém mais consegue sentir. Eu sei que você não se importa com o seu irmão, mas ele não tem falado com ninguém... Sei lá, eu pensei que a Kagome pudesse ter feito algo com ele, embora eu duvide muito disso...

- O problema com ele é que ele é muito novo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Ou ele é somente burro mesmo, eu voto nessa segunda opção porque não saber lidar com os próprios instintos é uma vergonha.

- Instintos? – perguntou Miroku.

- É. – respondeu Sesshoumaru balançando a mão impaciente. – Toda essa coisa mexe com os yokais, essas pragas fazem isso. É muito fácil pra elas manipularem os mais novos e pelo o que eu entendi o Inuyasha nunca tinha visto uma delas antes, então essa reação ridícula dele chega a ser compreensível, mesmo sendo humilhante.

- Está dizendo que a Kagome está fazendo isso com o Inuyasha?

- Você faz muitas perguntas pra uma pessoa que eu vi pouquíssimas vezes na minha vida e sabe, eu não gosto de conversar. – resmungou Sesshoumaru. – Sua sorte é que mocinha está por perto ou já teria te jogado morro a baixo há muito tempo!

- Agradeço a consideração. – disse Miroku sorrindo. – Mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão no rosto demonstrando irritação com toda aquela conversa, apesar da vontade louca de terminar aquilo e voltar para sua casa achou que o rapaz merecia ter suas respostas, afinal, não era qualquer um que se aproximava dele sem ser percebido.

- Indiretamente, é ela. – disse. – Antes que você pergunte o porquê, vou te explicar. Essas coisas têm um poder sobre nós: a aparência, o cheiro, o tom de voz, os olhos, o cabelo, enfim, tudo nelas nos atrai, _isso_ é um instinto. Segundo elas, é um instinto de sobrevivência, porque da mesma forma que elas nos atraem, nós as atraímos. Você deve ter lido que elas nos matam e resumindo bem a história, é basicamente isso que acontece. Então, esse _instinto_ faz com que nós não as ataquemos e elas não nos matem.

- E isso funciona? Digo, esse instinto.

- Na maioria dos casos, não. É só uma baboseira que inventaram pra explicar essa atração bizarra entre as raças.

Miroku pareceu pensativo e Sesshoumaru se alegrou com a idéia de que talvez o rapaz tivesse desistido da conversa, mas ele estava enganado.

- Algo não faz sentido. – disse. – Se o Inuyasha está atraído pela Kagome, concorda comigo que ele deveria ir atrás dela? Mas ele faz exatamente o contrário.

- Isso é outro instinto. – explicou Sesshoumaru desanimado com a volta das explicações. – É meio complicado de explicar... Veja as coisas assim: você se aproximaria de algo que você sente que é perigoso só por aquilo ser bonito?

- Então o que ele sente é medo? É isso?

- Não. Você disse que ele tem reclamado de um cheiro que ninguém consegue sentir, não é? Esse cheiro é dela, todas elas tem cheiros muito fortes e característicos. Eu até consigo entender porque está tirando o sono dele, a tal da Kagome infestou todos os cantos desde que chegou, até eu lá de cima consegui sentir o cheiro e precisei descer pra ver quem era. – disse Sesshoumaru tornando-se irônico. - E pra tornar tudo _mais interessante_ mandaram pra cá uma que atrai especialmente yokais da família _canídeos_, cães, lobos, coiotes e essas coisas todas.

- Mandaram? Quem mandou e mandou pra quê?

- Eu não sei o porquê da maluca da Kikyou ter mandado a Kagome pra cá, mas tem um motivo. Sempre tem. Ela não veio pra cá por achar a cidade acolhedora ou porque o ar puro faz bem.

- Então eu estava certo em me preocupar com o Inuyasha, não é?

- Não é pra mim que você deve perguntar isso. Eu já disse que não sei o que ela quer aqui, pode ser só desgraçar minha vida atraindo aquelas porcarias de lobos pra perto da minha casa, isso é típico daquela mulher odiosa.

- É a tal da Kikyou? – perguntou Miroku. – Quem é essa?

- Você já fez perguntas demais, não acha? É **muito** _bonitinha_ essa sua amizade com meu _irmão_, querendo salvá-lo e coisa e tal, mas você deveria se preocupar mais com a sua vida. – disse Sesshoumaru usando novamente aquele tom irônico

- Pela sua esquiva na resposta, devo concluir que essa Kikyou é alguém muito importante, estou certo?

- Não, ela é só uma maluca. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Deve ser a mais velha no momento, por isso deve estar ensinando as outras e escolhendo pra onde vão.

- Algum motivo em especial pra só usar feminino? Elas são todas mulheres?

- Eu pelo menos nunca soube da existência de um homem entre elas.

- Então, yokais mulheres estão livres?

- Bom, mulheres são mulheres, mesmo que sejam em parte animais. Então, você consegue imaginar como elas se resolvem entre elas. A história de atração mutua não funciona, no máximo uma simpatiza com a outra, mas geralmente elas se matam. Literalmente.

- Não consigo imaginar como alguém com a Kagome é capaz de matar um yokai. – sussurrou Miroku mais pra si mesmo do que para Sesshoumaru.

- Não se deixe enganar, o cheiro dela ser tão forte não é bom sinal. – disse o yokai que ouvira perfeitamente o comentário do moreno, graças à sua audição. – Isso sem falar do olho...

- O que isso tem a ver?

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, irritado.

- Olha, se você for me perguntar cada detalhe sobre essa gente, você vai precisar de pelo menos uns 100 anos e mesmo que você tivesse esses 100 anos, eu não iria passar tanto tempo falando sobre pessoas que eu odeio, então, vamos terminar logo com isso. Que tal você perguntar diretamente pra ela? Eu não sirvo de enciclopédia.

- Está certo, desculpe por fazer tantas perguntas e agradeço imensamente sua generosidade em me explicar tantas coisas. – disse Miroku voltando a sorrir.

- Como você parece ter vindo aqui atrás de um jeito de ajudar aquele imbecil, então faça o grande favor a si mesmo de não deixar que ele se apaixone. E tente entretê-lo toda vez que um yokai aparecer e for falar com a Kagome, mesmo que esse yokai seja eu, é muito difícil para nós ver esse tipo de coisa e não fazermos nada. E com ela parece ser especialmente mais difícil de se controlar.

- Mesmo não entendendo o que você quis dizer com isso, agradeço o conselho. – disse Miroku. – Se incomoda se eu fizer uma última pergunta?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, dando abertura para que Miroku fizesse a sua pergunta.

- O que ela é? – perguntou.

O rosto do yokai se iluminou ao ouvir aquilo, como se algo muito engraçado viesse à sua mente. Até mesmo deu um leve sorriso.

- Um a_njo._ – disse.

- Um o quê? – disse Miroku confuso.

- Essa era sua última pergunta, rapaz. – retrucou Sesshoumaru. – Antes de ir quero que **você** me responda uma coisa! Como foi que chegou aqui sem que eu notasse?

Miroku começou a rir.

- Eu sou uma pessoa discreta, só isso. – disse.

- Você pergunta mais do que responde. – concluiu Sesshoumaru.

- É o que dizem. – respondeu Miroku. – Acho que você não vai mais me responder nada, então vou voltar lá pra baixo, esses dias Inuyasha disse que yokais lobo estavam rondando a região, não quero ser encontrado por um.

- É o melhor que você faz. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Com esse cheiro que você está, me admira que ainda não tenha atraído lobos no cio!

- Que encorajador. – disse Miroku começando a andar.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e tirou o moletom que estava usando.

- Hei.

Miroku parou de andar e olhou para trás.

- Use isso! – disse Sesshoumaru atacando o moletom pra Miroku. – Lobos odeiam meu cheiro.

O rapaz segurou o moletom e olhou para Sesshoumaru confuso, ele retribui seu olhar como quem diz "não pergunte e só aceite". Vestindo o moletom, Miroku sorriu e voltou a andar. Sesshoumaru viu o humano se afastar e resmungou, enquanto voltava a andar:

- É, Rin, agora é aquela hora em que você rola de rir!

* * *

Miroku deixou para trás a trilha que levava até a casa de Sesshoumaru e voltou para a cidade. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Sango, numa mistura de alivio e curiosidade.

- Você demorou! – a morena reclamou.

- Estava preocupada comigo? – disse Miroku.

Sango parecia querer mudar de assunto, por isso rapidamente procurou algum outro rumo para a conversa.

- Que blusa é essa?

- Do Sesshoumaru. – respondeu o rapaz.

- E porque você está usando a blusa dele? – perguntou Sango sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Essa é uma longa história, Sangozinha.

- Miroku, você é gay? – perguntou Sango seriamente. – O que você esteve fazendo lá em cima? Você sabe, eu não tenho preconceitos...

- Não é nada disso! – respondeu Miroku rapidamente meio que rindo. – Nossa, Sango, o que você acha que eu sou? Primeiro a Nuriko-San, agora o Sesshoumaru!

Sango deu de ombros.

- Vindo de você eu não duvido de nada! Mas enfim, se não é isso, então qual a explicação pra essa blusa? Nem está tão frio assim!

- Como eu disse, essa é uma longa história, você lembra aquela sua teoria sobre a Kagome?

- Dela não ser humana?

- Essa mesma.

- O que tem ela?

Antes que Miroku pudesse responder, ele sentiu uma mão fechada socando-o levemente nas costas, ele não podia ver quem era, mas a expressão de susto que Sango tinha fez com que ele pensasse na possibilidade de ser Sesshoumaru ou até mesmo um yokai lobo.

- Porque você está com esse cheiro?

- Ah! É você, Inuyasha! – disse o moreno suspirando.

- É claro que sou eu, quem mais você achou que fosse? – disse o hanyou. – Está com medo de que aquele maluco venha pedir a camiseta dele? Isso me faz pensar, porque diabos você está usando roupas do Sesshoumaru?

Miroku virou para responder Inuyasha, mas imitando a reação de Sango, seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de surpresa, ele olhou para a morena e depois para Inuyasha, que soltou um "_quê foi_?".

- Kagome? – ele disse apontando para a garota ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Oi, Miroku. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – disse Sango. – Desde quando vocês se falam?

Inuyasha olhou para baixo, procurando Kagome, ela deu de ombros dizendo:

- Parece que ele superou o trauma do primeiro dia de aula.

- Muito engraçada você, heim? – disse o hanyou.

- Inuyasha, está me dizendo, que bom, não sei, talvez vocês tenha virado amigos? – perguntou Miroku preocupado.

Inuyasha e Kagome balançaram negativamente a cabeça juntos e disseram:

- De jeito nenhum!

- Resolvemos apenas ter uma convivência pacifica. – completou Kagome.

- E isso é possível? – disse Miroku.

Sango olhou confusa pra expressão de Miroku, o rapaz parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. Ela sabia que tinha algo a ver com a conversa que ele resolvera ter com Sesshoumaru, sabia que algo em Kagome estar perto de Inuyasha deixava o rapaz aflito.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Miroku? – perguntou Sango.

- É, o que está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou Kagome.

Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e balançou a negativamente.

- Nada, não quis dizer nada. – disse. – Quem está com fome? Estou pensando em ir comer alguma coisa.

Kagome sorriu e saltitou até parar ao lado de Sango, pegando o braço da morena e meio que o abraçando carinhosamente.

- Eu topo! – disse animadamente. – Estou morrendo de fome, vamos, Sango?

Sango sorriu dando alguns tapinhas na cabeça de Kagome.

- Você parece uma criança, sabia?

- Você vem, Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku.

- Porque eu não iria? – disse o hanyou.

- Ótimo! – disse Miroku. – Você paga pra todos então!

Inuyasha começou a reclamar, fazendo Sango e Kagome começarem a rir. O moreno sorriu, apesar dos avisos de Sesshoumaru agora ele sabia que de alguma forma as coisas estavam certas daquele jeito. Porque pela primeira vez em meses ele sentia que tudo estava em seu lugar.

* * *

- Está aberta, é só entrar!

Kagome estava gritando da cozinha para a pessoa que tocava sua campainha, ela estava sentava enrolando alguns bolinhos de arroz e parecia não querer ter o trabalho de ir abrir a porta. Poucos minutos depois, Inuyasha já estava em sua sala, olhando boquiaberto para a mesma.

- Porque você escondeu de todos que era rica? – perguntou.

- Essa casa não é minha, só me mandaram pra cá. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha caminhou até a cozinha, não que ele conhecesse a casa de Kagome, mas ele apenas seguiu o cheiro da garota.

- Se não estaria pronta às 23h, porque me mandou vir pra cá? – resmungou o hanyou. – Hoje é sexta feira, eu poderia estar fazendo algo melhor!

- Tipo o que? – perguntou Kagome rindo. – Senta ai e me ajuda a terminar esses onigiris.

- Você está brincando comigo, não é? – disse Inuyasha incrédulo.

- Porque eu estaria? – disse Kagome. – Você está com fome?

- É claro que estou! Você falou pra eu não comer! Eu só quero entender o que isso tem a ver com o que eu te pedi...

- Ótimo, agora eu **preciso** que você sente e me ajude com isso.

- Mas que diabo de mulher. – reclamou Inuyasha enquanto lavava as mãos.

Inuyasha puxou um banco e sentou-se em frente à Kagome, pegando um punhado de arroz em uma panela, o cheiro de comida fez com que seu estômago roncasse e ele levou o bolinho torto que acabara de fazer até a boca.

- Você não pode comer, deixe isso ai. – disse Kagome antes que o hanyou mordesse o onigiri.

- E porque não? – retrucou o hanyou emburrado. – Eu aposto que você jantou!

- É claro que eu já jantei. – a morena respondeu. – Inuyasha, me diga o que foi isso que você tentou fazer agora?

- Que? – ele perguntou.

- Com o bolinho, o que você fez com ele?

- Eu tentei comê-lo, mas isso é óbvio.

- Sim, é claro que é óbvio, mas porque você quis comê-lo?

- Porque eu estou com fome! – respondeu Inuyasha já ficando impaciente.

- Vê? Você acaba de responder a pergunta que você me fez. – disse Kagome.

- Eu acho que não estamos falando da mesma coisa! – disse Inuyasha levantando-se. - Eu devia estar maluco quando aceitei essa idiotice toda!

- Pense um pouco, seu preguiçoso! – disse Kagome. – Estou tentando te explicar as coisas da forma menos vergonhosa pra você no futuro: te fazendo concluir tudo sozinho, mas pelo jeito você é burro demais pra isso!

- Ah, então vamos lá, gênio! No que uma panela de arroz e meu estômago roncando podem me ajudar a controlar essa porcaria de instinto?

- Sabe? Eu até desenharia pra você, igual a gente faz com aquelas crianças, mas nem assim você entenderia. Inuyasha, você me perguntou como controlar esses ataques ridículos que você dá toda vez que um yokai se aproxima de mim, eu estou te dando a resposta! Ela está na sua frente!

- Eu só vejo arroz! – retrucou.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente, alisando o rosto de forma impaciente.

- Quando você está com fome a primeira coisa que você sente vontade é de comer, não é?

- Óbvio.

- A fome é um instinto primário de sobrevivência, mas mesmo que seu estômago esteja roncando e chegue ao ponto de doer, se for preciso você consegue agüentar, não consegue? Você não ficou sem comer até agora, como eu falei pra você fazer?

- Está me dizendo que é tão simples quanto ficar um tempo sem comer?

- Mais ou menos. – disse Kagome. – O problema é que quando se trata de mim eu sou a panela de arroz na frente do estômago roncando e não um dia inteiro sem comida.

- Do mesmo jeito que na frente do bolinho, eu me rendi a fome e fui comer, quando é você lá com os yokais, eu me rendo e vou te defender. – concluiu Inuyasha.

Kagome ergueu os braços pro céu.

- Obrigada, meu Deus, obrigada! – disse. – Eu achei que essa alma não tinha salvação!

- Como espera que eu aplique essa teoria, espertona? – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Eu tenho mais uma panela de arroz aqui, você vai se sentar e fazer onigiris até a panela ficar vazia. – disse Kagome. – Você não vai poder comer nenhum, não importa o quanto sua barriga grite, quando terminar poderá comer. Depois disso, vamos pras montanhas, preciso me livrar de alguns yokais e será uma ótima oportunidade pra você "aplicar a teoria", como você mesmo disse.

- Tratamento de choque?

- Tratamento de choque. – respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

Kagome deu um pulo, descendo o banco. Inuyasha pôde notar que ela usava um leve vestido vermelho, com mangas curtas e na altura do joelho, no pé usava um sapatinho branco com um salto bem baixo e quadrado. O cabelo estava preso em um coque. Ele pensou que a garota realmente lembrava uma criança.

Ela caminhou até o fogão, pegando a outra panela e levando até a mesa. Empurrou a panela para Inuyasha e disse:

- É toda sua.

Voltou a andar, indo até a geladeira, pegou um pote de ameixas em conserva e uma latinha de refrigerante, pousou tudo na mesa, foi até o armário e pegou um copo. Pulou novamente e sentou-se no banquinho, Inuyasha a olhava curioso. Ela abriu a latinha e encheu o copo, deixando em frente ao hanyou.

- Já sei, também não posso beber, não é? – disse desanimado.

Ela sorriu.

- Pelo menos você aprende rápido!

Inuyasha revirou os olhos, puxando a panela para mais perto e repetindo a ação de antes, Kagome abriu o pote de ameixas e entregou uma para o hanyou, ele pegou colocando no meio do punhado de arroz e continuou dando o formato do bolinho.

- O que eu faço com isso agora? – perguntou.

- Entrega pra mim!

E dizendo isso Kagome pegou o onigiri da mão de Inuyasha e enrolou parte dele em uma alga escura. Ela puxou um pranto onde estavam os outros bolinhos que ela fizera anteriormente e colocou-o lá.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por meia-hora, enquanto faziam os onigiris quase como que automaticamente. Tanto Inuyasha, quanto Kagome estavam levando à sério a história de não serem amigos, cada um deles tinha seus próprios motivos pra isso, mas era óbvio que aquela era a decisão certa.

- E esse é o último. – disse Inuyasha quebrando o silêncio.

- Parabéns, como prêmio você pode comer o que agüentar. – disse Kagome.

A garota puxou o copo que estava na mesa e deu um gole, desceu do banco indo até a geladeira e pegando outra lata, foi até o armário e pegou um copo, colocou os dois em cima da mesa e sentou-se novamente.

- Sirva-se. – disse Kagome.

- Aquele copo não era meu? – disse Inuyasha.

- Achei que seria muita maldade te deixar o dia inteiro sem comer nada e depois te dar coca cola sem gás e sem gelo. – disse Kagome.

- Quanta bondade. – retrucou Inuyasha ironicamente.

- Mal agradecido. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha pegou a lata e o copo e puxou a bandeja com os onigiris. Encheu o copo e começou a comer, Kagome apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e usou a mão como apoio para a cabeça.

- O que está olhando? – perguntou Inuyasha com a boca cheia de arroz.

- Você sabe que eu ainda sou uma garota, não sabe? – disse Kagome. – Agradeceria se não falasse com a boca cheia, é nojento.

Inuyasha deu de ombros, colocando outro bolinho na boca e voltando a falar:

- Os yokais que você disse antes, são os lobos que se instaram por aqui, não é?

Kagome fechou os olhos, tentando tirar de sua mente a imagem do arroz triturado dentro da boca do hanyou, ela sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Pegou um bolinho, mordeu e começou a falar de boca cheia.

- Ahan. Seu irmão veio me pedir para tirá-los de perto da casa dele.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos, não por ouvir a palavra "irmão", mas porque a garota agora o imitava e deixava que o arroz mastigado pudesse ser visto.

- Que nojo. – ele resmungou fazendo uma careta. – Eu não precisava ver isso!

- Te apresento o ditado "não faça com os outros o que não quer que façam com você"! – disse Kagome.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor ditado. – disse Inuyasha.

- É, ele também fica feliz em conhecê-lo. – disse Kagome. – Já terminou de comer? A gente ainda tem que andar um bocado!

- Você tem que andar, eu não. – disse Inuyasha pegando outro bolinho.

Kagome revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole de refrigerante e depois de mais vinte bolinhos devorados por Inuyasha os dois se levantaram e foram em direção à porta. O hanyou olhou para o céu e percebeu que não era possível ver nenhuma estrela, muito menos a lua, virou o rosto para Kagome e disse:

- Qual é a da chuva?

- Qualquer dia te explico_ qual é a da chuva_! – disse Kagome imitando a voz do hanyou.

- Eu vou na frente. – disse Inuyasha. – Te encontro lá em cima!

- Claro, claro. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha saiu correndo para pegar impulso e então saltou. Kagome olhou enquanto ele se tornava apenas um borrão e se perguntou como ele conseguia correr e saltar por ai usando uma calça jeans. Suspirou, ela realmente não estava afim de andar.

- Eu gostaria de ter férias.

Kagome andava calmamente pela cidade, sentindo o vento no seu rosto. Olhava vez ou outra para o céu e se sentia frustrada por ser incapaz de ver as estrelas, pouco tempo depois já estava na trilha e se xingou mentalmente por não ter pego uma lanterna. Apesar de ser uma trilha no meio do mato, o caminho era todo feito com paralelepípedos o que evitava calombos de raízes invisíveis e formigueiros gigantes.

- Aquele maluco bem que me disse que logo mais eu aproveitaria o passeio no mato! – resmungou.

O caminho até o topo era longo, mais longo do que Kagome imaginara, estava começando a se irritar com toda aquela caminhada. A cada cinco minutos inventava um motivo novo para reclamar. Na sua cabeça passavam milhares de formas de matar Kouga, por não ter ido embora, Sesshoumaru, por ido atazaná-la e Inuyasha, por ter deixado-a sozinha para trás. Cerrou os olhos pensando no hanyou e levou uma mão até a cabeça.

- Por favor, não tenha feito nada idiota! – sussurrou.

E ao pensar nisso, Kagome apertou o passo, porém logo depois uma voz obrigou-a a parar.

- Como espera que eu acredite que você é capaz de matar yokais se é tão lenta desse jeito? – disse Inuyasha que estava em pé em um galho. – Acho que até uma tartaruga consegue **te **matar!

- Talvez, afinal uma tartaruga não é um yokai. – disse Kagome.

- O que você quer comigo, porque me chamou? – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu não chamei ninguém. – disse Kagome dando de ombros. – Você está ficando louco.

- Está dizendo que eu ouço coisas, é isso? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não, só te chamei louco, a parte de ouvir coisas foi por sua conta mesmo. – disse Kagome.

- Você pretende demorar muito? – disse Inuyasha. – Sabe, eu adoraria ir dormir!

- Ah, então essa é a coisa melhor que você poderia estar fazendo sexta à noite? – disse Kagome. – Diversão, heim? E sim, eu vou demorar, já viu o tamanho das minhas pernas?

Inuyasha pulou do galho onde estava e parou na frente de Kagome de costas.

- Sobe.

- Você está falando sério? – disse Kagome fazendo uma careta.

- Olha, como foi mesmo que você disse, eu facilito a sua vida e você facilita a minha? Então, é isso que eu estou fazendo. Quanto mais rápido você chegar lá, mais rápido eu volto pra minha casa e fico longe desse cheiro de lobo.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Certo, entendi a idéia, mas espera que eu suba em cima de você como? Quer que eu te escale? – disse Kagome.

- Mas você não serve pra nada mesmo, heim?

E dizendo isso Inuyasha abaixou-se, Kagome passou os braços pelo pescoço de Inuyasha e apoiou seu tronco nas costas dele, ele jogou os braços para trás, segurando-a pelas pernas. Ficou em pé e saiu correndo e logo saltou.

- Eu deveria ter colocado uma calça. – resmungou Kagome.

- Você está me enforcando. – disse Inuyasha. – Ou afrouxa isso ai ou te jogo daqui de cima.

- Quanta educação. – disse Kagome enquanto o obedecia.

Em menos de 5 minutos Inuyasha fez o caminho que Kagome levaria, pelo menos, mais meia hora pra fazer. Ele parou há poucos metros de uma mansão enorme, soltou as pernas de Kagome, que caiu sentada já que Inuyasha sequer abaixara para ela descer.

- Ai! – reclamou a garota.

- De nada. – respondeu o hanyou.

- Estúpido.

- Mal agradecida.

Kagome levantou-se, enquanto Inuyasha a olhava e disse:

- Não importa o que aconteça, **não** se meta, entendeu?

- Você deveria falar isso para os seus amigos lobos, não pra mim! – disse Inuyasha.

E então o som de uivos se fez presente, Kagome piscou algumas vezes forçando sua vista a enxergar no escuro, quando finalmente percebeu que os dois estavam cercados por lobos que agora rosnavam e estavam em posição de ataque.

- Err, Inuyasha, acho que temos um problema. – disse Kagome.

- Um problema? – repetiu o hanyou.

- É, eu não queria falar nada, mas eu não sou uma dessas princesas da Disney! – disse Kagome.

- Eu acho que não é uma boa hora para suas piadas sem graça. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- É, acho que você tem razão. – disse Kagome que agora começava a se encolher.

- Dê logo um jeito nisso! – disse Inuyasha.

- Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer, Inuyasha. Eu não falo com lobos. Pelo menos, não com esses.

E dizendo isso Kagome deu um passo, ficando atrás de Inuyasha.

- Você é mesmo uma imprestável. – disse Inuyasha. – Fique ai, eu não pretendo ser culpado pela sua morte. De novo.

- Você não precisava nem mandar! – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos tendo certeza absoluta que a história dela ser capaz de matar yokais era apenas um blefe, mas antes que pudesse ao menos por para fora sua revolta com a inutilidade da garota, um grito se fez presente. Ele olhou para trás, mas já era tarde demais.

- Maldição.

* * *

Oláá! Como estão? :) Hoje eu acabei me atrasando pra postar porque fiquei na cama um tempãão dopada por causa dos remédios, como eu disse lááá no primeiro capítulo, eu estou presa em casa por causa da minha saúde e às vezes, ela me deixa na mão. Estou escrevendo feito louca, pois daqui uns 10 dias vou operar e então, só vou vir pro pc mandar os capítulos prontos ;_; Estou me esforçando pra mesmo de cama não abandonar quem me acompanha ;_; Enfim...

**Biia-Sama: **Olá querida *-* Essa questão do que é a Kagome vai ficar mais clara com o tempo, uma dica é prestar atenção no que o Sesshoumaru fala :) Ele é mais velho então sabe de um mooooonte de coisas importantes e sobre a Rin, ela foi citada hoje! :D Quando li seu comentário lembrei dessa parte na hora! Ela vai aparecer mais pra frente, mas a história dela é um tanto quanto complicada e sim, ela é como a Kagome :) Quando quiser perguntar algo, é só perguntar, não precisa se preocupar 8D

**H-Quinzel: **Então, resolvido! :D Continuarei no esquema dos capítulos grandes, mas uma vez por semana! Ai, espero que esse mistério todo continue sendo atrativo e não um pé no saco _ Obrigada pela review

**Sayurichaan: **Muito obrigada

**Aricele: **Own, obrigada ;_; É bom saber que terei compainha!

** Chinchila: **Olá querida! Nossa, nem me fale, meu pc anda uma porcaria, ele desliga do nada, a internet fica caindo, eu já perdi capítulos inteiros com essa história de ficar desligando sozinho, é um sofrimento só, mas agradeço o empenho em ler minha fic ;_; Espero que esteja gostando pelo menos!

E é só isso! Agradeço as visitas, as reviews e tudo mais, tenham uma boa semana e até domingo! Beijos :*


	8. Truque para dormir

**Capítulo 8 - **Truque para dormir

Inuyasha olhou ao redor, mas não havia maneira de chegar perto de Kagome. Ele não sabia como, mas em poucos segundos a garota que antes estivera atrás dele agora estava a metros de distância, rodeada de lobos tão amigáveis quanto aqueles que rodeavam ele próprio. Ele só foi capaz de perceber aquilo, porque Kagome soltara um grito quando um dos lobos saltara em sua direção, fazendo-a se jogar no chão e rolar para o lado, evitando o ataque.

- Maldição.

- Inuyasha! - gritou Kagome de forma histérica quando novamente um lobo voou em sua direção.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – gritou Inuyasha.

- Se sabe, então faça alguma coisa! – respondeu Kagome sem diminuir o tom de voz.

O hanyou passou a mão no rosto, demonstrando impaciência. Pela distância dos lobos, ele sabia que não poderia correr e isso significava não poder pular até Kagome, afinal, não tinha como pegar impulso. Ele olhou para suas mãos e fechou-as, irritado.

- Maldição. – resmungou novamente.

E ao dizer isso, foi sua vez de ser atacado, um lobo saltou em sua direção, ele se esquivou pulando para o lado e o lobo fez o mesmo, seguindo-o. Inuyasha então fechou a mão e socou com força a cabeça do animal, fazendo-o gritar de dor e então cair no chão. Ao ouvirem aquele som, os outros lobos que estavam fazendo um círculo ao seu redor, se reuniram e formaram uma espécie de parede, impedindo-o de ir até Kagome. O hanyou sorriu, ao fazer aquilo os lobos haviam dado abertura para que ele pudesse correr e foi exatamente isso que ele fez, correu na direção contrária dos lobos.

- Hei! Aonde você vai? Volte aqui! – gritou Kagome desesperada.

Poucos segundos depois um borrão esmagou a cabeça de dois lobos, que uivaram antes de cair no chão, e parou ao lado de Kagome. Inuyasha havia usado os dois animais como apoio para pular e chegar até a garota.

- Você serve para o quê mesmo? – disse Inuyasha olhando impaciente para ela.

- Me tira daqui! – implorou Kagome se agarrando na manga da blusa de Inuyasha. – Eu não sei o que deu nesses animais!

Inuyasha abaixou-se e Kagome apoiou-se em suas costas, ele já estava pronto para chutar um daqueles lobos e sair correndo dali, quando um assovio muito alto se fez presente. E então, todos os lobos que antes estavam em posição de ataque, deitaram-se no chão e abaixaram a cabeça.

- Kouga! – sussurrou Kagome entre dentes.

- Parece que você não ouviu meus conselhos, não foi, cara de cachorro?

Kouga saiu de trás de algumas árvores, seguido por dois outros yokais lobo vestidos exatamente como ele.

- Inuyasha, deixa que a partir de agora eu resolvo. – disse Kagome.

- O que você acha que pode resolver, sua maluca? – disse Inuyasha. –Você não deu conta nem de um bando de lobos sujos, o que vai fazer contra três yokais? Está tentando se matar?

- É exatamente por eles serem yokais que _eu_ resolvo isso. Confie em mim. – disse Kagome.

Dessa vez Inuyasha abaixou-se, para que Kagome descesse de suas costas.

- Faça o que quiser, a vida é sua.

- Está fugindo, é isso? – disse Kouga.

Inuyasha soltou um rosnado, virando-se para o yokai, mas Kagome esticou um braço, impedindo que ele avançasse.

- Isso é problema meu. – disse. – E quanto à você, Kouga, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Boa noite, Kagome. – disse Kouga sorridente. – Porque está tão brava?

- Eu estou irritada, estou com ódio, estou assustada, mas brava? Não, brava eu não estou, _ainda_.

- Entendo. – disse Kouga. – Desculpe demorar tanto, não imaginei que esse hanyou fosse te incomodar tanto!

- Kouga, você ouviu o que eu te perguntei? – disse Kagome com voz firme.

- É claro que ouvi. – respondeu o yokai. – E eu respondi, vim te salvar desse saco de pulgas.

- _Desses_ sacos de pulga, né? Porque se eu precisava ser salva de algo, era desse bando de lobos que você mandou vir atrás de mim!

- Eu só os mandei na frente, para distrair seu amigo cachorro, enquanto eu não chegava.

- Como é mesmo que você diz, lobo fedido? A Kagome é sua noiva? Olha, parabéns pela ótima declaração de amor, mandar esses animais imundos atacá-la é realmente encantador. – disse Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, colabora!

O tom de voz que Kagome usara para dizer aquilo para Inuyasha era bem mais amigável do que o que ela estava usando para falar com Kouga e o yokai notou isso na mesma hora.

- Feh! – disse Inuyasha andando até encostar-se em uma árvore.

- Kouga, você não nos disse que sua noiva, era, hum, bem, você sabe... – disse um dos yokais que acompanhavam o yokai lobo.

- Um anjo? – disse Kagome tornando-se irônica. – Não acredito que você não contou para seus companheiros que sua noiva é um anjo!

- Já disse que isso não faz diferença pra mim. – disse Kouga.

- Eu quero duas respostas sua. – disse Kagome. – Primeira: porque você mandou seus lobos me atacarem? Segunda: o que você está fazendo nessa região?

- Eu não mandei meus lobos te atacarem, Kagome, porque eu faria isso? – disse Kouga.

- Ela é um anjo! – disse o outro yokai.

- Sim, ela é e qual o ponto? – disse Kouga.

- Por séculos nossos lobos nos defendem **delas**! – explicou o yokai. – É provável que tenham mesmo atacado-a.

Kouga arregalou os olhos e como se toda a sua vida fizesse sentido, ele falou:

- Você tem razão! Kagome, me desculpe, de verdade. Eu não achei que eles fossem me desobedecer!

- Ah, então vocês treinam animais para nos matar? – disse Kagome cerrando os olhos. – Golpe baixo, golpe muito baixo!

Kouga caminhou até Kagome e ajoelhou-se em sua frente, pegando suas mãos.

- Esqueça isso, você não precisa se preocupar, eles nunca mais vão chegar perto de você! – e dizendo isso ele olhou para os lobos, que começaram a chorar. – Agora, venha comigo.

Inuyasha olhou para aquela cena e a vontade de arrancar Kagome dos braços de Kouga começou a crescer dentro dele. Ele esfregou os olhos com a mão, tentando tapar sua visão, mas aquilo era inútil, porque ele sabia que ele estava tocando-o, ele sentia aquele cheiro que ele tanto odiava se misturando ao dela. Usar seu estômago roncando e uma panela de arroz para exemplificar aquilo era no mínimo ridículo, afinal era muito mais fácil passar uma semana sem comer enrolando bolinhos do que ver aquilo e não fazer nada.

- Kouga, eu quero que você vá embora. – disse Kagome. – Você não pode ficar aqui.

- O que há de errado com esse lugar? – disse o yokai. – Estamos longe da cidade, não vamos causar problemas!

Kagome revirou os olhos, ela estava com sono e começava a fazer frio. Olhou para o lado e viu que Inuyasha ainda estava lá e agradeceu mentalmente por ele não ter começado nenhuma discussão desnecessária, mas percebeu que o hanyou não agüentaria mais daquilo por muito tempo. A expressão que ele fazia era de que a qualquer momento voaria em cima de Kouga e arrancaria o couro do yokai.

- Eu **sei** que não vão, não é como se tivessem escolhas. – disse Kagome. – O problema não é a cidade, é aquela casa ali, o morador não quer vocês por perto.

- Então o cachorro foi correndo pedir ajuda? – disse um dos yokais rindo.

- Não, ele veio me avisar que se vocês não forem embora até amanhã, vocês serão yokais mortos. – disse Kagome. – A minha função é evitar isso, não quero problemas para o meu lado.

- Kagome, eu me certifiquei, não estamos no terreno dele. – disse Kouga. – Não vai haver conflito nenhum, eu garanto.

- Você é burro, é isso? – disse Inuyasha. – Você não está entendendo a situação? Ela não veio aqui perguntar o que você acha de se mudar, nem se onde você e sua alcatéia estão é terreno do cachorro maluco, o ponto é que ela, o Sesshoumaru e até mesmo eu queremos vocês fora daqui!

Kouga que até então estava de joelhos levantou-se rapidamente e correu na direção de Inuyasha, com a mão fechada. Ele ergueu o braço e quando sua mão estava à centímetros do rosto do hanyou, ele sentiu que não conseguiria. Não porque não quisesse, longe disso, mas era um peso forçando seu braço para trás, sentiu um cheiro leve de sangue e olhou para Kagome. Seus lobos que estavam deitados levantaram-se e começaram a rosnar.

- Eu estou tentando resolver isso sem precisar chegar _nesse_ ponto. – disse Kagome.

O yokai não moveu um músculo.

- Achei que não precisaria usar isso com você, Kouga, porque você foi um dos primeiros yokais que eu encontrei que era racional e me ouvia não porque eu o obrigava, mas porque era algo que você queria fazer. Você não faz idéia de como eu odeio ter de fazer isso...

Kouga deixou seu braço cair, Inuyasha estava imóvel encostado na árvore, não que estivesse com medo de Kouga, ele só estava tentando se concentrar o máximo que podia para não aproveitar aquela aproximação e deixar que seu instinto gritasse, enquanto quebrava a cara do yokai.

- Está doendo? – perguntou o yokai com voz de culpa. – Eu nunca soube se vocês sentiam dor ao fazer isso.

- Sim, Kouga, nós sentimos dor. – disse Kagome. – Toda vez que precisamos controlar vocês, nós sentimos dor. É um preço que se paga por tirar o livre arbítrio dos outros.

Inuyasha conseguia acompanhar aquela conversa, apenas porque havia visto o que tinha acontecido. Eles estavam falando sobre o lábio de Kagome, que agora sangrava, exatamente como da outra vez na floresta em que ela havia parado-o. Concluiu que ela mordera um pedaço do próprio lábio para fazer com que Kouga parasse.

Os dois yokais que acompanhavam Kouga, olharam-no e um deles disse:

- Eu vou avisar os outros que estamos partindo!

- E vocês... – disse o outro olhando para os lobos que ainda estavam em posição de ataque. – Podem parar com o show, vamos embora.

- Obrigado. – disse Kouga abaixando-se para alisar um dos lobos que passava em sua frente. – Obrigado a vocês também, me defenderam muito bem, agora podem ir. Eu já vou me encontrar com os outros.

O lobo soltou um uivo antes de seguir os dois yokais e sumir por entre as árvores. Kouga caminhou até Kagome e abaixou-se até ficar do tamanho dela, pousou carinhosamente uma das mãos na cabeça da garota e pousou delicadamente a outra sobre o lábio, limpando o sangue que escorria para fora da boca.

- Desculpe por isso. – disse. – Você pode até não acreditar em mim, mas eu realmente gosto de você, Kagome, e isso não tem nada a ver com instinto. Eu vim para cá apenas para ficar de olho em você, eu acho que você sequer faz idéia do poder que tem e eu me preocupo com isso, porque esse seu poder vai atrair todo tipo de coisa. E eu queria estar por perto caso você precisasse, entende? Não estávamos tentando provocar o Sesshoumaru, nem queríamos trazer problemas. Eu só queria cuidar de você.

- E eu agradeço toda essa atenção, Kouga. – disse Kagome que começava a ficar vermelha. – Mas eu já te disse antes, eu sei me virar sozinha, não vai ser um yokai que vai me tirar o sono!

- Eu sei que não. E não é com yokais que me preocupo. – disse Kouga.

Inuyasha enfiou suas garras no tronco da árvore em que estava encostado, afinal de contas, porque é que ele tinha de assistir aquilo? Aquilo já passara do limite aceitável, era mais do que tratamento de choque, era provocação!

- Não entendo o que você quer dizer com isso. – disse Kagome.

- É complicado demais para explicar. – disse Kouga. – Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou pra muito longe!

Kagome olhou de maneira curiosa para Kouga, que apenas sorriu.

- Cuide-se, meu anjo!

- Agora é a parte do beijo? Quer que eu tire uma foto? – disse Inuyasha tentando manter a calma, enquanto sentia a árvore praticamente se partir em suas mãos.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas não é que essa me parece uma ótima idéia, cara de cachorro? – disse Kouga

Kagome arregalou os olhos e Kouga começou a rir.

- Estou apenas brincando. – disse. – Até mais, Kagome.

Kouga se afastou em um redemoinho de vento, que ecoava por entra as árvores. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome alguns minutos, antes de livrar suas mãos do tronco que esmagava, ele semi cerrou os olhos e disse acusadoramente:

- Você estava dando em cima dele!

- O quê? – disse Kagome.

- Acha que eu não vi o clima que ficou entre você e esse lobo? – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Acho! – respondeu Kagome. – Porque não tinha clima nenhum!

Ele caminhou até Kagome, pegando-a no colo.

- O que está fazendo? – disse a garota confusa.

- Sendo higiênico!

E dizendo isso Inuyasha saiu correndo com Kagome em seu colo e saltou até ouvir o som de água. Colocou a garota no chão e foi na frente, para que ela o seguisse, quando chegaram na margem de um riacho, Inuyasha apontou para o chão e disse:

- Sente-se ai!

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por quê?

- Já disse, estou sendo higiênico! – disse Inuyasha sentando-se.

A garota olhou confusa para o hanyou, mas o obedeceu e sentou-se ao lado dele. Para sua surpresa, Inuyasha rasgou um pedaço da camiseta azul que usava e mergulhou na água, ela piscou alguma vezes apenas observando-o, então ele pegou o retalho e levou até o lábio machucado de Kagome, limpando a região delicadamente.

- Esses lobos imundos não tomam banho. – disse Inuyasha. – É por isso que fedem tanto. Sua boca vai pegar uma infecção nojenta e inchar até você ficar parecendo um desses rappers americanos, se isso acontecer você não vai conseguir falar e eu preciso saber sobre essa maluquice toda.

- Bom, quem sabe eu não acabe parecendo a Angelina Jolie? – disse Kagome rindo.

- Você precisaria nascer mais umas 100 vezes pra isso acontecer! – disse Inuyasha.

- Que maldade! – respondeu Kagome de forma estranha, já que Inuyasha ainda ocupava sua boca com o pano. – Mas sobre essa sua curiosidade... Significa que agora você acredita em mim?

- Se você não fosse tão inútil eu até acreditaria. – disse. – Eu só quero entender porque você atrai esse bando de yokais, porque é capaz de tirar o Sesshoumaru dessa montanha e principalmente, porque faz com que eu queira estourar todo animal que chega perto de você.

Kagome começou a rir.

- Mas eu já te expliquei! A resposta pra todas as suas perguntas é o seu instinto.

Inuyasha tirou o retalho da boca da garota e mergulhou-o novamente na água, Kagome olhou enquanto ele torcia o pano e deixava a água escorrer, jogou o corpo para trás deitando-se na grama e olhando o céu. As nuvens escuras de chuva haviam ido embora, não existia mais nada que atrapalhasse os astros de brilharem e daquele lugar era possível ver como eles faziam seu trabalho magistralmente.

- É lindo, não é? – disse.

- O quê é lindo? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Como assim o quê? – disse Kagome em tom incrédulo. – O céu! Estou falando do céu!

- Ah, isso. – disse Inuyasha sem nenhuma empolgação. – Eu não ligo muito para o céu.

- Pelo jeito você é uma daquelas pessoas que não conseguem apreciar uma coisa realmente bonita, mesmo que essa coisa dance ula-ula na sua frente. – disse Kagome rindo. – Olhe essa imensidão, você nunca teve vontade de saber como é estar lá em cima?

Inuyasha olhou para a garota e depois para o céu.

- Não. – disse dando de ombros. – Você é mesmo estranha, porque fica falando desse tipo de coisa sem sentido? Lá é o céu, aqui é a terra, pronto, acabou.

- Estar lá significa ser livre, Inuyasha. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – É poder bater as asas, sentir o vento no rosto e ir para qualquer lugar.

- Ué, você não é um anjo? – disse Inuyasha em tom irônico. – Por que não voa até lá?

- Porque elas não deixam. – disse Kagome se levantando. – Vamos embora? Eu estou realmente cansada.

- Não está achando que vou te levar até lá em baixo, não é? – disse Inuyasha.

- Como assim? – retrucou Kagome. - Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Não posso? – disse Inuyasha arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não! – respondeu Kagome cruzando os braços.

Inuyasha se levantou e olhou alguns segundos para Kagome, antes que seu rosto se iluminasse em um sorriso completamente irônico.

- Sinto muito. – disse dando de ombros. – Tratamento de choque.

Kagome sentiu seu corpo tremer de raiva ao ouvir a risada do hanyou se afastando. Inuyasha realmente tinha ido embora, obrigando-a a voltar a pé. Ela olhou desanimada ao redor e logo começou a andar, afinal, a volta seria longa.

- Porcaria de hanyou estúpido!

* * *

- E foi isso que o Sesshoumaru me disse.

Sango piscou algumas vezes, ela estava boquiaberta, mas logo deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Há! Eu disse que ela não era humana! – disse. – E vocês ainda riram de mim, cadê o meu pedido de desculpas, heim, senhor Miroku?

- Se for assim você também me deve um pedido de desculpas. – disse Miroku dando de ombros. – Se você ouviu bem o que eu acabei de contar, o Sesshoumaru está atraído pela Kagome, então minha teoria também não era tão ridícula assim!

Sango pegou o copo de suco à sua frente e sugou uma boa quantidade pelo canudo. Ela e Miroku haviam resolvido conversar pessoalmente sobre o encontro com Sesshoumaru, já que no dia anterior quando o moreno tentara contar a história sobre Kagome não ser humana, Inuyasha havia aparecido e cortado totalmente o assunto.

Quando ligou para Miroku, Sango deixou bem claro que aquilo não era um encontro. Afinal de contas, café da manhã em um sábado sequer pode ser considerado uma saída.

- Ele não está atraído. – disse Sango. – Não do jeito que sua mente doentia acha que ele está.

- Fale o que quiser, estou apenas repetindo as palavras dele. – disse Miroku.

- Tá, mas e essa história de anjo, o que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Essa é uma das partes mais estranhas dessa história toda, eu tentei pesquisar na internet e em registros que tem lá em casa, mas não achei nada. Meu avô me viu mexendo na papelada antiga da família e perguntou o que eu estava procurando, quando comentei sobre anjos ele mudou a expressão e quis saber por que eu estava atrás disso.

- Seu avô era um monge, não é isso? Por isso você estava procurando algo nos arquivos da família, estou certa?

- Certíssima.

- Mas e seu avô, ele falou sobre algo?

- Não, quando eu perguntei o que ele sabia sobre anjos, ele disse que não sabia de nada, nem fazia idéia do que era isso.

- Isso é estranho, já que ele perguntou por que você estava procurando sobre isso.

- Exatamente! Eu cheguei a comentar com o Sesshoumaru, mas essas mulheres parecem até algum tipo de seita secreta, é tudo muito misterioso.

- Bom, se eu matasse yokais também faria disso um segredo.

- Seria meio inútil, Sango, porque os yokais sabem quem elas são.

- Não acho que seja inútil, acho que elas estão certíssimas em esconder onde vivem e todo o resto.

Miroku se espreguiçou e olhou para fora do pequeno café em que estavam e Sango o olhou curiosa, ao perceber os olhos da morena em si, ele sorriu.

- O que você vai fazer em relação a isso? – perguntou Sango. – Eu não acho que a Kagome seja má pessoa, mas não podemos ignorar o que ela faz.

- O Sesshoumaru usou uma frase muito interessante quando eu perguntei o motivo do Inuyasha se afastar da Kagome, ele me perguntou se eu me aproximaria de algo mesmo sentindo que aquilo é perigoso pra mim, só pelo fato de aquilo ser bonito. – disse Miroku. - Mesmo que o Inuyasha não saiba dessa história de anjos, se seguir o pensamento do Sesshoumaru, ele sabe que há algo de errado com a Kagome, ele mesmo já deixou isso claro pra nós, Sango, desde o primeiro dia! Só que ontem ele apareceu com ela, não foi?

- Aonde quer chegar, Miroku?

- A escolha é dele. Se ele resolveu se aproximar da Kagome algum significado deve ter, não acha?

- Você não acha que ele tem o direito de saber sobre a Kagome? Não sei, ele tem de saber as opções!

Miroku começou a rir, achando a preocupação de Sango um tanto quanto exagerada.

- Eu nunca soube que você era tão super protetora! – disse. - Concordo com você, ele tem o direito de saber, mas quem tem de contar isso é a Kagome, não eu. Além do mais, ficaremos de olho nos dois.

-Não sou super protetora, – disse Sango dando de ombros. – é só que essa é uma situação nova, até então achávamos que yokais eram imortais. Enfim, faça como quiser.

- Não precisa ficar brava também! – disse Miroku.

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Ah, vai me chamar de rabugenta de novo? – retrucou.

- Nossa! Você não vai esquecer disso nunca? – disse Miroku rindo.

- Hm, não. – disse Sango. – Vou passar a vida inteira te lembrando disso.

- Olha! Não é que temos um avanço aqui?

- Do que você está falando?

- De você falando que vai me perseguir o resto da vida, **isso** é um grande avanço, Sangozinha, até pouco tempo atrás seu sonho era terminar o colegial pra se ver livre de mim!

Sango pegou o copo e terminou com o pouco suco que ainda tinha. Olhou para Miroku com cara de pouco caso e disse:

- Quando eu digo "vida inteira" estou considerando o tempo que ainda irei te ver e isso é o fim desse ano. E já conversamos sobre esse _Sangozinha!_

- Avançamos cada vez mais! Agora não existe mais vida sem mim? – disse Miroku sorrindo.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? Sua mente é doente demais, eu não consigo acompanhar seus devaneios, desculpe.

Miroku apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos.

- Certo, continuaremos esse assunto quando você resolver parar de fugir de mim.

Sango mordeu distraidamente um pedaço de pão e disse:

- Ótimo saber que não falaremos mais sobre isso.

O rapaz suspirou e chamou a garçonete. Ele sabia que não adiantava continuar com aquele assunto, Sango não daria o braço a torcer, principalmente em uma manhã de sábado e pensando nisso ele sorriu. Quem sabe em uma tarde de quinta?

* * *

Kagome ouvia a campainha tocar, mas se recusava a acreditar que alguém estava fazendo isso com ela. Ninguém deveria tocar a campainha da casa dos outros em um sábado, qualquer que fosse o horário e o motivo. Ao menos era o que ela achava.

Enfiou a cabeça em baixo de um travesseiro, mas a pessoa pareceu não gostar de ser ignorada, pois começou a apertar o botão compulsivamente, fazendo um barulho insuportável. Kagome deu um berro "_já vou, desgraça_" e começou a descer as escadas, caminhando até a porta, resmungando o caminho inteiro.

- Você sabe que horas são? – disse irritada ao abrir a porta.

- Me diz como dormir!

Kagome olhou para cima e deparou-se com Inuyasha com olheiras e cara de poucos amigos.

- Deitar e fechar os olhos funciona bem comigo. – disse Kagome. – Já tentou?

- Não estou com humor para suas gracinhas, vamos terminar logo com isso, você me fala como eu faço para dormir em paz e eu paro de apertar sua campainha! – retrucou Inuyasha irritado.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando. Se você sofre de insônia procure um médico, não posso te ajudar em nada!

- Desde que você chegou nessa cidade eu não tenho uma noite inteira de sono! Quando consigo dormir, acordo no meio da noite. Ainda acha que não tem nada a ver com você?

- Coincidência não? Agora se me permite eu vou voltar a dormir!

Inuyasha empurrou Kagome para o lado e entrou na casa, batendo o pé.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – disse Kagome.

- Se não consigo dormir, você não também não vai. Não até resolver isso! – disse Inuyasha jogando-se em um dos puffs da sala.

- Você é muito atrevido! – disse Kagome incrédula. – Como tem a cara de pau de pedir alguma coisa depois de me fazer descer aquela montanha no meio da noite? Quer saber? Bem feito pra você, que fique semanas sem dormir e morra de tanto sono!

- Porque não pediu pra um dos seus amigos lobos te trazerem? – disse Inuyasha. – Ou melhor, porque não ficou lá na casa do Sesshoumaru?

Ela fechou a porta da sala com força e andou até o sofá, sentando-se. Kagome usava um pijama de calça capri azul e camiseta branca com estampa de ursinhos, abraçou uma almofada e olhou para Inuyasha, que usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta vermelha.

- O que você quer de mim? – disse.

- De você? De você eu não quero nada, a única coisa que faço questão de ter de volta é o meu sono! – disse Inuyasha.

- Vou ser bem sincera com você, - disse Kagome. – eu não vejo porque te ajudar. Você é grosso e mal agradecido, se tivesse me ajudado ontem eu estaria te ajudando agora, é assim que o mundo funciona, sabia? Uma pessoa só faz algo por você, se você fizer o mesmo por ela.

- Só se for no seu mundo, no meu ninguém faz nada por ninguém. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Ah, pronto, vai usar o fato de ser um hanyou para eu te ajudar?

- Não estou usando nada, estou mostrando fatos.

- Fatos? Você fala como se não tivesse ninguém, mas é só olhar como o Miroku se preocupa com você e até mesmo a Sango. – disse Kagome. – Você está se colocando em posição de vitima só porque é cômodo, é muito mais fácil colocar a culpa nos outros por você ter esse gênio terrível. São os outros que são preconceituosos, não você que é grosso, não é isso?

Inuyasha se levantou e andou até parar em frente à Kagome, olhou-a e começou a falar, de forma impaciente:

- Porque fala desse jeito como se fosse dona da verdade? Isso é irritante, sabia? Você age como se fosse muito superior, muito melhor do que eu, mas quem te colocou nessa posição, quem disse que você poderia me julgar? Você não sabe nada sobre mim, então não se meta na minha vida, nem no modo como eu vivo.

- Então é isso que pensa de mim? – disse Kagome. - Acha que sou uma pessoa arrogante que acha que sabe tudo?

- Eu não acho. Você é uma dessas pessoas! – disse Inuyasha. – Ou não reparou ainda?

Kagome pegou a almofada que estava abraçando e atacou em Inuyasha, que a agarrou graças ao reflexo. Ela se levantou e começou a andar, o hanyou a seguiu com os olhos.

- Não há muito que fazer, você precisa se acostumar. – disse Kagome parando no primeiro degrau da escada. – Então, deite no sofá e tente dormir.

- Quê? – disse Inuyasha.

- O cheiro. – disse Kagome subindo os degraus. – É óbvio que ele estará mais forte nas minhas coisas, então, se você conseguir dormir aqui, conseguirá dormir em qualquer lugar. Acostume-se, não existe nenhum truque.

- Onde você está indo? Não terminamos isso ainda! – disse Inuyasha.

- Sim, nós terminamos. Boa noite, Inuyasha. – disse Kagome, antes de sumir no segundo andar.

Inuyasha olhou para a escada vazia e resmungou um "_estranha_", antes de deitar no sofá usando a almofada que Kagome havia jogado nele anteriormente como apoio para a cabeça.

- Ela só pode estar brincando comigo, é impossível dormir nesse lugar com todo esse cheiro.

* * *

Kagome abriu o registro do chuveiro e sentiu a água molhando primeiramente seu cabelo e depois escorrendo por todo seu corpo, aquele era o tipo de sensação que ela sempre gostara. Para muitas pessoas o banho é o momento perfeito para colocar a cabeça no lugar e com ela não era diferente, Kagome tinha o costume de se enfiar em baixo do chuveiro sempre que queria pensar em alguma coisa.

Dessa vez os pensamentos estavam nas palavras de Inuyasha, não que ela estivesse magoada com aquilo, Kagome realmente não se importava muito com o que hanyou achava ou não dela, mas aquela não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo. No primeiro encontro com Sesshoumaru ele dissera o mesmo, era como se yokais tivessem um sério problema em seres julgados. Sabia perfeitamente que quando se tratava de yokais ela estava acostumava a primeiro julgar e depois, bom, na maioria dos casos não tinha um depois. Como o yokai fizera questão de comentar, ela era realmente boa no que fazia, melhor do que os outros. A garota não sabia exatamente o porquê de ser melhor do que as outras, mas aquilo já era como um fato, talvez fosse exatamente por julgar a todos antes e assim não correr o risco de se apegar.

O motivo de ser assim nem ela sabia, achava que era alguma espécie de defesa contra aquela atração, porque em alguns casos era realmente difícil controlar os instintos. Era como se alguns yokais, em especial, tivessem o poder de varrer a sanidade de sua mente e quando isso acontecia, ela sempre acabava se entregando. Apesar de nunca ter namorado, Kagome não era uma completa ignorante no assunto, mesmo que preferisse o ser, pois todas as suas experiências incluíam yokais e elas geralmente seguiam um padrão de "missão, encontro, atração avassaladora, beijos, discussão e então, fim trágico".

- "Praticamente uma viúva negra" – pensou enquanto passava shampoo no cabelo.

O problema com aquele comentário de Inuyasha era a critica. Kagome não gostava nada de ser criticada, claro que ela não ligava para o fato de ela mesma sair criticando yokais a torto e a direito, mas ela não aceitava muito bem quando o contrário acontecia. Ela não estava brava, não era isso, era mais como uma decepção por ter aquela imagem. A garota se empenhava bastante em ser agradável em todas as cidades em que precisava ficar e já haviam sido muitas.

Kagome enxaguou a cabeça e tirou o shampoo, passando o condicionar e deixando agir enquanto ensaboava o corpo. Tirou o condicionar e desligou o chuveiro, se enrolando em uma toalha azul, caminhou até o armário do banheiro e pegou outra toalha e colocou-a na cabeça, como uma touca.

Abriu a porta e foi até seu quarto. O quarto era simples, se comparado ao resto da casa, a parede tinha um tom de bege bem clarinho, o armário era de marfim, assim como a cabeceira da cama de casal que ficava no centro. A janela gigante da fachada era daquele quarto e mesmo que a cortina amarela estivesse fechada, o cômodo ainda era claro. Em um dos cantos tinha um puff branco e no outro uma mesa com um computador branco, um telefone e alguns livros, a cadeira era uma dessas pretas de escritório. Na parede havia um mural de fotos. Vazio.

- Odeio esse 'quarto-pastel'.

E dizendo isso, Kagome abriu o armário, procurando uma calcinha. Colocou-a e começou a procurar uma peça qualquer de roupa que ela notou não estar lá, revirou os olhos se enrolando de novo na toalha.

- Todas as calças jeans estão na lavanderia. – resmungou enquanto colocava um chinelo. – Odeio passar roupa, elas deveriam se passar sozinhas!

Kagome saiu do quarto, com o cabelo, assim como o seu corpo, enrolado na toalha. Desceu as escadas e andou silenciosamente pela sala, pelo o que ela tinha visto dali, Inuyasha conseguira dormir, pois estava deitado no sofá com os olhos fechados. Ela não queria acordá-lo, não vestida daquele jeito. Chegou à cozinha e suspirou, aliviada.

- Isso faz parte do tratamento de choque?

Kagome revirou os olhos. Ela estava enganada, Inuyasha estava acordado e por algum motivo desconhecido estava apenas deitado com os olhos fechados, esperando o momento certo para irritá-la com aquela voz.

- Não, isso se chama "pegar roupa na lavanderia", conhece? – respondeu. – Olha, eu só deixei que ficasse aqui pra dormir, mas como você parece não estar com sono, por favor, se retire.

- E você acha que dá pra dormir com esse seu cheiro? – respondeu Inuyasha, sentando-se. – Não sei se a idéia em tomar banho era diminuir o seu cheiro, mas você falhou miseravelmente!

- Geralmente a idéia de tomar banho envolve sentir-se e estar limpo, com você não é assim? – disse Kagome olhando para a sala.

- Porque está vestida assim? Sabe que não conseguiria me seduzir nem se deixasse essa toalha cair, não sabe? – disse Inuyasha.

- E porque eu estaria tentando te seduzir? – disse Kagome incrédula.

- Instinto?

Kagome começou a rir e caminhou até Inuyasha, parando em sua frente e encarando-o. O hanyou arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não fale sobre aquilo que você não entende. – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Ah, desculpe-me, eu havia esquecido completamente que estou conversando com a senhora "eu sei de tudo". – retrucou Inuyasha em tom irônico.

Kagome começou a se aproximar de Inuyasha, que não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, ela apoiou os dois braços no encosto do sofá, prendendo-o no meio. De repente o corpo de Inuyasha começou a reagir, a respiração foi ficando rápida e seu sangue era bombeado muito rápido, Kagome deu um leve sorriso, antes de roçar os lábios na orelha do hanyou e sussurrar:

- Lição número 1: **isso** é instinto.

Inuyasha entreabriu os lábios e sentiu um arrepio correr por todos o seu corpo, levantou os braços que antes estavam caídos ao seu lado, buscando os braços de Kagome, mas antes de alcançá-los, a garota já havia se afastado e começava a voltar para a cozinha.

- Lição número 2: **isso** é controlar o instinto. – disse rindo.

O hanyou olhou para Kagome incrédulo, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Ele ainda não conseguia pensar direito, ainda sentia o arrepio em sua nuca, mas sabia que se ela tivesse demorado mais alguns segundos para sair dali, ele teria puxado-a e beijado-a ali mesmo. Ele queria retrucar, insultá-la por fazê-lo ficar com aquela cara de idiota, mas algo nas costas da garota chamou-lhe a atenção e mudou completamente o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – ele disse ainda olhando na direção dela.

Ela apenas virou o rosto para Inuyasha, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Asas!

Kagome revirou os olhos e suspirou. Aquela seria uma manhã longa.

- Isso aí... São asas, não são?! – repetiu o hanyou ao não obter respostas.

- E você acaba de destruir minha maravilhosa saída dramática. Satisfeito?

Kagome corrigiu mentalmente: seria uma manhã **muito, muito** longa.

* * *

Olá minhas queridas, como estão? :D Hoje eu cheguei mais cedo da casa do namorado, então consegui atualizar em um horário decente! Que lindo isso ;_; Fico até contente!

Estou ficando ansiosa para terça-feira, vou tomar anestesia geral e tudo, então não ando tão criativa quanto eu gostaria, travei no fim do capítulo 9, por isso já peço desculpas caso eu fique sem atualizar uma semana! Domingo que vem eu darei notícias sobre meu estado de saúde e já aviso se vou sumir por durante a semana. E acho que que só isso tenho isso a comentar :D

**: **Ah, obrigada ;_;' E nossa, minha saúde é uma tristeza xD A sua também é fraca? ;-; :*

**Biia-Sama: **Obrigada *insira coração gay aqui que o não deixa eu colocar ;_;* Ahhh! Essa sua pergunta é o segredo-mor da fic e iiiinfelizmente não posso contar por enquanto, só posso dizer que a única pessoa na fic que tem a resposta pra isso é o Sesshoumaru! Como eu disse na semana passada, ele sabe de tudo 8D :*

**Aricele: **Fico tão feliz em saber que terei compainha *insira coração gay* Obrigada por me desejar sorte e pela review *-* :*

E é isso! Se tuuuudo der certo, domingo estou de volta com o próximo capítulo 8D Eu escrevi o dando risadinhas, acho que tenho problemas :\ Enfim, vou levar o note pro hospital e vou tentar escrever lá, agradeço à vocês desejarem que dê tudo certo! Beijos e obrigada pelas visitas e pelas reviews! :*

P.S: Eu acho incrível como a fic tem visitas, acho que é porque minhas outras fics recebiam umas 30 visitas durante a vida inteira! Essa aqui tem umas 100 visitas mensais por capítulo! ;_; *orgulhosa*


	9. Conflitos

**Capítulo 9 - **Conflitos

Inuyasha se levantou e caminhou até Kagome, que estava parada na sozinha olhando-o tediosamente. A verdade é que ela estava com sono e não fazia questão nenhuma de começar a explicar toda a história sobre o que ela era. Não de manhã.

- Você não disse que era só uma nomenclatura e blábláblá? – disse o hanyou. – O que é isso ai nas suas costas?

- É uma marca de nascença, Inuyasha. – retrucou Kagome.

- Em forma de asa? Quer que eu acredite que você tem uma marca de nascença gigante nas costas... Em forma de asa? – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu não sei exatamente como você se sente nessa situação, mas não estou confortável em estar só de toalha discutindo sobre partes do meu corpo com você. – disse Kagome cruzando os braços.

- Você está só de toalha? Não tem nada aí em baixo?

Inuyasha passou os olhos por todo o corpo de Kagome, fazendo cara de espanto.

- É claro que não! Não sou tão estúpida assim! – disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – Mas isso continua sendo uma toalha, não é? Volte pra sala, eu vou me trocar e já vou para lá.

- Está me dando uma ordem? – disse Inuyasha com olhos semi cerrados.

- Olha, você pode escolher em ir pra sala ou ir pra fora. Eu ficaria bem feliz com a segunda opção...

- Está bem, está bem, estou indo para sala!

Kagome deu um sorriso vitorioso ao ver Inuyasha dar meia-volta e se arrastar para a sala, se jogando no sofá. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele era folgado, agindo como se fossem muito íntimos e como se aquela casa fosse dele, que espécie de visita coloca o tênis no sofá branco dos outros? Bom, aquilo não importava, a casa era da Kikyou mesmo; e pensando nisso Kagome foi para a lavanderia se trocar.

Vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma regata cinza e tirou a toalha do cabelo, voltou para a cozinha abrindo a geladeira.

- Quer suco? – disse olhando as opções. – Tem laranja e uva.

- Uva. – respondeu Inuyasha.

A garota pegou um suco em lata de uva e outro de laranja e andou até a sala, entregou o suco para Inuyasha e sentou-se, colocando os dois pés em cima do sofá. Ela estava em uma ponta do sofá e Inuyasha em outra, abriu seu próprio suco e disse:

- Então, o que quer saber?

- A tatuagem nas suas costas. – disse Inuyasha.

- Já disse, não é uma tatuagem. – disse Kagome. – É marca de nascença, todas nós temos.

- Você não disse que a história de anjos era por "sermos" demônios? – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu resumi bem as coisas pra você, só isso. – disse Kagome dando de ombros. – Não é como se fosse algo importante.

- Então não resuma. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Porque você quer saber sobre isso? A maior parte disso tudo é uma grande besteira, um monte de lendas idiotas que ninguém sabe da onde saiu.

- Está querendo me dizer que sai por aí matando yokais sem nem saber o por quê?

- Você não acredita no que eu digo, então porque eu vou ficar falando, Inuyasha? – disse Kagome dando um gole no suco. – Eu poderia estar dormindo agora, sabia?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos de maneira impaciente, abrindo seu suco e dando um grande gole.

- Só explique essa loucura toda, está certo? – disse virando os olhos para a tv. – Eu já disse antes, quero entender porque você me deixa desse jeito.

- Quê jeito? Você me parece bem normal. – disse Kagome rindo. – Você precisa ver como alguns yokais ficam, é hilário, se você acha o Kouga exagerado, ia pirar com os outros...

- Não é disso que estou falando. – retrucou Inuyasha ainda olhando para TV desligada.

- Uma hora você se acostuma, eu também não me acostumei com isso direito. Eu não sei se eu já disse antes, mas a atração não é igual para todos, sabe? Ás vezes um yokai só fica curioso por causa do meu cheiro, não causa esse tipo de situação...

- "Esse tipo de situação"? – repetiu Inuyasha. – Que tipo de situação?

Kagome começou a rir e suas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas, ela virou a lata de uma vez engasgando-se. Depois de alguns minutos de tosse e olhos lacrimejando, voltou ao normal e continuou falando:

- Sobre as asas, não é?

- Não mude de assunto. – disse Inuyasha agora a encarando.

- Funciona assim, quando somos crianças essas asas não são visíveis, mas elas estão lá. O que acontece é que quanto mais velhas e mais preparadas vamos nos tornando, mais forte a imagem se torna, geralmente ela fica perfeita aos 15 anos. É quando saímos de baixo das asas das mais velhas, com o perdão do trocadilho besta, e começamos a receber missões e viajamos por ai. – disse Kagome.

- Certo, certo, muito interessante, mas explique a situação. – disse Inuyasha.

- Você está ouvindo o que estou dizendo? – disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – Eu estou explicando o que você me pediu e você está ignorando!

- Ouvi, claro que ouvi, tem algo como nascer e depois sair por ai com asas e tudo mais. – disse Inuyasha balançando a mão impacientemente. – Agora a outra pergunta!

- Ah, claro, desculpe. – disse Kagome. – Sobre sermos anjos. Como eu disse é só uma nomenclatura, tem a ver com vocês serem demônios, mas pelo o que eu entendi esse nome surgiu por causa da nossa aparência e claro, por causa dessa marca. Todas nós somos assim pequenas, não é um problema só meu, tirando a Kikyou, que por algum motivo estranho parece mais velha do que nós, mas enfim, imagine há muitos anos atrás uma mulher minúscula sendo capaz de matar de yokais, com essa aparência infantil e asas nas costas. Logo começaram os rumores de que anjos haviam descido à Terra ajudar os humanos, você sabe, antigamente os yokais não era muito simpáticos, então nossa existência era realmente necessária. Nós aceitamos esse nome porque é o mais próximo de sabermos o que realmente somos que nós chegamos nesses anos todos.

- Você vai continuar fugindo da minha pergunta? – disse Inuyasha. – Não que essas coisas que você está falando não façam parte do meu questionário, mas no momento elas realmente não me importam.

- Você cismou com isso, não foi? – retrucou Kagome. – Porque você não pode ser como os outros e ouvir o que eu digo sem ficar retrucando ou perguntando mais e mais e mais?

- Eu não sei se você vive bem com essa situação de não saber nada sobre você mesma, – disse Inuyasha irritado. – mas eu não gosto disso. Eu sempre soube o que pensava e como agia, até você aparecer e mudar tudo! Me irrita mais ainda o fato de você ter respostas sobre coisas que dizem respeito à minha vida e se recusar a me dizer, você não tem esse direito, sabe disso não sabe?

- Eu sei sobre mim mesma, está bem? – disse Kagome desafinando a voz em um tom irritado.

- É, a gente percebe. – retrucou ironicamente. – Você sequer sabe o que é, Kagome!

Kagome levantou-se apertando a lata vazia em sua mão e começou a andar até a cozinha, batendo o pé. Inuyasha apenas a seguiu com os olhos.

- E você sabe o que é? – berrou Kagome do outro cômodo. – Sabe de onde veio?

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos, então ela sabia. Como ele não tinha imaginado isso antes? É óbvio que ela saberia, ela sabia tudo sobre ele. Inuyasha era órfão, não conhecia seus pais e nem fazia idéia de quem eram, não sabia qual dos dois era humano ou qual era yokai. Isso se eles realmente fossem yokais e humanos, porque nem isso ele sabia, não havia como saber, não existiam muitos hanyous no mundo, sequer conhecia algum além dele mesmo. Ele atacou a latinha no chão, espalhando suco de uva pelo carpete, e foi até a cozinha.

- Você vai ter de limpar isso! – disse Kagome histericamente vendo Inuyasha se aproximar.

- Você é odiosa! – vocifero Inuyasha.

Kagome estava encostada na pia, com a lata amassada na mão ainda. Inuyasha parou em sua frente, encurralando-a.

- Vá embora! – disse Kagome. – Se afaste de mim!

- Está com medo de mim? – sussurrou Inuyasha.

- Não. Eu não tenho medo de você. – retrucou a garota apertando novamente a lata até o metal cortar seu dedo.

Inuyasha mexeu o nariz e deu um leve sorriso do tipo "te peguei" e segurou o pulso de Kagome, antes que ela pudesse levar o dedo sangrando até os lábios.

- Eu não gosto de fazer coisas contra a minha vontade, - disse. – estamos conversando, apenas isso. Porque está sendo tão covarde?

- Ah, então você andou me observando. – concluiu a garota

- Podemos dizer que sim. – disse Inuyasha.

- Isso já passou dos limites, me solte e vá embora, não existe mais nada aqui pra gente conversar. Eu vou me afastar do Miroku e da Sango também, então não precisaremos dessa trégua estúpida, vou dar um jeito de mudar de lugar também! – disse Kagome.

- Está fugindo de mim agora? – disse Inuyasha. – Então quer dizer que a senhora perfeição tem um ponto fraco?

- Eu estou cansada, Inuyasha. – disse Kagome de forma derrotada. – Por favor, vá embora.

- Eu só quero minha resposta. – disse Inuyasha. – Juro que se me responder está livre de mim.

- Pra sempre? – disse Kagome. – Tipo, livre de você pra sempre? Você não vai mais aparecer na porta da minha casa de manhã nem me defender de lobos, nem nada?

- É, é. – disse Inuyasha. – Pra mim está ótimo desse jeito.

- Ótimo. – disse Kagome. – Então, para começarmos, me solte.

Inuyasha a olhou de forma desconfiada, mas logo soltou seu braço, ela virou-se de costas e lavou a mão, depois deu um pulo, sentando-se na pia, ficando na altura do hanyou.

- Agora, o que exatamente você quer saber? – disse.

- Você falou que não são todos os yokais que criam essa situação, eu quero saber que situação é essa. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome suspirou e logo começou:

- Inuyasha, eu não costumo ficar pra cima e pra baixo com yokais, isso não funciona comigo. Eu e você não fomos feitos pra sermos amiguinhos, é simples até, só que essa é a forma racional de pensar e nessa forma, meus instintos não estão incluídos. Eu consigo controlar muito bem meus instintos, mas com você não dá muito certo, tanto é que você está aqui dentro e eu estou fazendo o que você manda e não o contrário, **isso** é irracional. entende? Vai contra as leis.

- Está dizendo que está atraída por mim. É isso? – disse Inuyasha.

- Fico feliz que não tenha usado a palavra "apaixonada". – disse Kagome. – Sinal de que você ouviu o que eu já expliquei antes!

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – disse Inuyasha.

- Porque você quer saber isso? Que diferença faz? – disse Kagome.

- Pare de enrolar! Eu preciso entender uma coisa, então fale logo!. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás e estralou o pescoço, mas continuou olhando para o teto enquanto falava.

- É, acho que podemos dizer que é isso. Meu instinto me deixa muito atraída por você, agora o que você entendeu com essa super informação?

- Poderia explicar o que esse "atraída" significa exatamente? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Significa que eu precisei de todas as forças do meu corpo pra sair de cima de você ali no sofá. Eu disse que **aquilo** era controlar os instintos, porque em uma situação como aquela é muito mais difícil se manter racional. Até mesmo pra mim. – disse Kagome ainda fitando o teto.

- Certo, agora olhe pra mim. – disse Inuyasha.

- O acordo era só responder uma pergunta e então, você iria sumir de vez! – lembrou Kagome.

- Exatamente por isso que quero que você olhe para mim. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome revirou os olhos antes de voltar à postura normal, Inuyasha não moveu um músculo do rosto ao notar a expressão que a garota fazia. Kagome estava fascinada pelos olhos dourados de Inuyasha, ela já havia achado-os encantadores em situações anteriores, mas agora eles brilhavam de forma misteriosa, quase sedutoramente. Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o porquê de Inuyasha não se mover, mas ele sequer piscava, o único movimento que ele fez foi apoiar os braços na pia, deixando Kagome presa no meio. A garota deu um leve sorriso.

- Revanche?

Ele não respondeu e ela entrou na brincadeira, assim como da primeira vez que tinham ficado sozinhos os dois se encaravam e competiam silenciosamente para ver quem piscava primeiro. A respiração dos dois estava ritmada, os olhos vidrados um no outro. E eles ficaram assim por cinco minutos, cinco minutos esses que Kagome jurara ter durado uma eternidade, pois foi a primeira a desistir e piscar várias vezes, fazendo lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos.

- Perdeu. – disse Inuyasha abrindo levemente os lábios em um sorriso.

Nesse momento Kagome sentiu-se derretendo por completo, ela nunca imaginara que Inuyasha pudesse se tornar tão charmoso, seu coração desatou a bater descompassadamente e então ela desistiu. Levantou os braços que estavam caídos ao lado do seu corpo, passou ao redor do pescoço de Inuyasha e puxou-o para si, sem delicadeza nenhuma e como ela já esperava o hanyou não a rejeitou, pelo contrário enlaçou-lhe a cintura e puxou-a para perto, fazendo os corpos se encontrarem em um movimento rápido.

Mesmo com os lábios de Inuyasha colados no seu, Kagome abriu um sorriso, que o hanyou sentiu, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Aquele era um daqueles momentos em que Kagome se entregava completamente aos seus instintos, não havia nada em sua mente, ali, grudada no pescoço de Inuyasha e sentindo que ele respondia à todos os seus movimentos e investidas, ela definitivamente sentia-se livre da culpa.

Inuyasha passou as mãos pelas costas de Kagome, até alcançar sua nuca e encheu a mão com um punhado de cabelo negro da garota. E então ele puxou a cabeça de Kagome para trás, em um movimento que não era delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo não era rude. Ele ficou encarando-a, enquanto fazia sua respiração voltar ao normal.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse.

A garota estava ofegante, sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada para trás, com Inuyasha ainda puxando seu cabelo, ela o encarou sem responder nada. A verdade é que Kagome não sabia o que responder, mas para sua surpresa, Inuyasha abriu um leve sorriso e puxou-a novamente para perto, recomeçando o beijo sem se importar em ser delicado ou gentil. Era visível que aquele não era um beijo apaixonado, não existia nenhum sentimento ali, era apenas o desejo dos dois agindo e falando mais alto. _Aquilo, _finalmente, era o instinto que todos falavam; não defesas, nem noite mal dormidas, mas um desejo difícil de controlar.

Nenhum dos dois parecia querer terminar com aquele momento, até que Kagome arregalou os olhos, colocando as duas mãos no peito de Inuyasha e empurrando-o para trás. Sua sanidade havia voltado e com ela a lembrança de que o que estava fazendo era completamente irracional e perigoso, não só para ela, como para o hanyou.

- Eu acho que é melhor você ir embora. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha tirou os braços de Kagome de seu peito e pousou-os de volta na pia, começou a andar indo em direção à sala, quando alcançou a porta olhou para trás e disse:

- Eu vou cumprir a minha parte do acordo. Espero que você faça o mesmo.

Antes de ouvir uma resposta da garota, Inuyasha abriu a porta e saiu da casa, fechando-a com um leve empurrão. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta fechando Kagome alisou o rosto impacientemente, antes de escorregar até o chão e ficar sentada no piso frio da cozinha.

- "Mas que merda eu estou fazendo?!" – resmungou.

* * *

- Miroku, aquele ali não é o Inuyasha?

Sango apontou para fora do café chamando atenção do moreno para um rapaz que passava em frente ao local onde estavam.

- É ele mesmo, – disse Miroku. – mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Porque está perguntando isso pra mim? – disse Sango. – Levante-se e vá lá descobrir!

Miroku levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira que estava sentado para o lado e correu para fora do café. Inuyasha estava andando muito devagar, parecia distraído, pois ignorou completamente Miroku o chamando e só percebeu a presença do rapaz quando esse puxou sua camiseta e berrou "ACORDA".

- Ahn? – o hanyou respondeu balançando a cabeça tentando acordar.

- Ah, ainda está vivo, pensei que tinha virado um zumbi! – disse Miroku. – O que aconteceu com você?

Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes, pensando em como responder aquela pergunta, Miroku estava parado ao seu lado encarando-o curiosamente, quando abriu a boca para falar, seu estômago roncou.

- Está certo, você come primeiro e depois me conta! – disse Miroku. – Eu estou com a Sango ali naquele café, se importa de falar na frente dela?

- Não, não. – disse Inuyasha. – Na verdade, não.

Miroku saiu andando na frente, esperando que Inuyasha o seguisse, mas ele não o fez. O moreno olhou para trás e disse:

- O que foi?

- Agora que eu pensei... Você e a Sango, – disse Inuyasha. – sozinhos fora da escola? Acho melhor nos falarmos depois!

Miroku começou a rir e andou até Inuyasha, pousando o braço no ombro do hanyou.

- Quem dera fosse o que você está pensando, amigão, quem dera!

- Você já foi mais rápido! – disse Inuyasha rindo.

Miroku apenas sorriu e voltou para o café, seguido por Inuyasha.

- Bom dia, Inuyasha. – disse Sango.

- Bom dia. – respondeu o hanyou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

Miroku chamou novamente a garçonete que rapidamente respondeu ao chamado do rapaz com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Me chamou? – disse com voz baixa.

- Na verdade, ele é quem vai comer. – disse Sango apontando para Inuyasha com cara de poucos amigos.

Ela olhou sem muito ânimo para Sango e anotou o pedido de Inuyasha: 1waflle grande e dois copos de suco de uva. Virou-se para Miroku e disse:

- E você? Não quer mais nada?

- Talvez depois. – respondeu Miroku sedutoramente.

Ela sorriu antes de levar o pedido para a cozinha. Sango cerrou os olhos.

- Eu não quero nada, obrigada. – respondeu a morena para o ar. – Sabe, Inuyasha, você chegou em ótima hora, eu não agüentava mais segurar vela para o garanhão!

Miroku pareceu ofendido com aquele comentário, pois logo se defendeu:

- Eu estou apenas sendo educado!

- Isso é educação pra você? – retrucou Sango. – Isso é sem-vergonhice!

- Você acha mesmo que eu daria em cima daquela bela e jovem garçonete de corpo escultural bem na sua frente, Sangozinha? – disse Miroku.

- O que você está falando? – disse Sango horrorizada. – Ah, meu Deus, Miroku, eu não quero saber seus sonhos eróticos com a garçonete!

- Eu apenas falei a verdade, porque está fazendo essa cara? – retrucou Miroku inocentemente.

- Eu beijei a Kagome. – comentou aleatoriamente Inuyasha aproveitando a discussão dos dois.

- Cara? Que cara? Só se for de horror! – disse Sango.

- Exatamente isso, de horror! O que tem de tão errado em achar uma mulher bonita? – disse Miroku.

- Vocês me ouviram? – repetiu Inuyasha.

Os dois olharam para Inuyasha automaticamente, os olhos dos dois faiscavam.

- É claro que ouvimos, você estava falando sobre beijar...

Antes de terminar a frase Sango arregalou os olhos e olhou para Miroku, que agora tinha uma expressão completamente confusa no rosto.

- VOCÊ BEIJOU QUEM? – gritou Sango.

Todos no local viraram para a morena, inclusive a garçonete e ao perceber isso, Sango disse:

- O que estão olhando?

- O que foi essa reação, Sango? – disse Inuyasha.

- Como assim, Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku. – Agora sou eu quem te pergunto, você ouviu o que você acabou de falar?

- Que eu beijei alguém. – disse Inuyasha fingindo descaso. – Não entendi tanto espanto, eu já fiquei com outras garotas antes...

- Certo você disse bem, outras garotas, - disse Sango histérica. – a Kagome não é como as outras garotas! O que você tem na cabeça?

Miroku olhou para Sango, que ignorou os olhares do rapaz e ainda continuou:

- Não me olhe assim, Miroku, você disse que ficaríamos de olho nos dois e em menos de meia hora, olha a notícia boa que temos!

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – disse Inuyasha confuso olhando para Sango.

- Sango, acalme-se! – disse Miroku. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso, você não tem que se meter! Quem vai falar sobre isso é a Kagome, não você, ainda mais agora!

- Sim, conversamos, mas antes **disso** acontecer! – retrucou Sango. – Se você não for falar nada, eu falo! Eu não vou assistir isso acontecer sem fazer nada.

- Foi só um beijo, tá? – disse Inuyasha. – Nós não estamos juntos, nem nada do tipo, você não precisa surtar desse jeito, Sango!

- Argh! – resmungou a morena. – É claro que não estão juntos! É claro que não!

- Miroku, o que você fez com ela? – disse Inuyasha.

- Nada, acho que a Sango está de TPM hoje. – respondeu o moreno. – Muitos surtos em pouquíssimo tempo, mas deixe isso de lado, me explique essa história de beijo, eu não estou entendendo mais nada! Você passou de inimigo número 1 à ficante em menos de um dia!

- TPM? Eu estou com TPM? – disse Sango. – Eu vou sair por ai beijando pessoas que potencialmente podem me matar e vou ver o que você tem pra me dizer sobre isso!

Miroku levou a mão até o rosto, tampando-o em uma clara atitude de "você falou demais". Ela ignorou completamente a ação do rapaz e olhou para Inuyasha, voltando a falar histericamente:

- Você faz idéia do que está fazendo? Existem milhares de pessoas no mundo, mas você precisa ir exatamente atrás _dela_!

- Você está agindo assim como uma maluca porque a Kagome é um anjo, é isso? – disse Inuyasha.

Sango que já estava pronta para rebater fechou a boca e piscou algumas vezes.

- Você sabe sobre isso? – disse confusa.

- Ah! Agora tudo faz sentido! – disse Inuyasha olhando para Miroku. – Você foi atrás do Sesshoumaru ontem, não foi, Miroku? Por isso estava cheirando daquele jeito e por isso vocês dois estão aqui hoje, estão discutindo sobre a Kagome!

- Desde quando você sabe sobre isso, Inuyasha? – disse Miroku.

- Vocês acreditaram nessa história toda? – disse Inuyasha perplexo.

Nesse instante a garçonete chegou com o pedido do hanyou e deixou na mesa, lançou um sorriso para Miroku antes de voltar a atender outra pessoa.

- Está dizendo que não é verdade? – disse Sango confusa.

- Eu não vejo maneira de alguém como a Kagome ser capaz matar yokais. – disse Inuyasha.

- Então você não acredita nisso? – disse Miroku.

- Não sei. – disse Inuyasha. – Quanto à história de matar yokais, eu duvido muito, mas eu não posso negar que muitas das coisas que ela fala fazem sentido. Por exemplo, o tal do instinto...

- Você sabe sobre isso também? – disse Sango.

- O que vocês acham que eu sou? – perguntou Inuyasha enquanto comia um pedaço do waffle. – Quero dizer, se não fosse essa história de instinto eu certamente não ligaria pra existência dela, assim como faço com a maioria das outras pessoas do mundo!

- Esse beijo, - disse Miroku. – ele foi por causa do instinto, não é?

- Exatamente. – explicou Inuyasha. – Eu queria que você fosse yokai por um minuto, Miroku, só assim você conseguiria entender essa sensação. Antes que vocês me perguntem, não, não é amor. É completamente diferente de amor ou qualquer sentimento meloso do tipo, é um instinto mesmo. Se eu fosse tentar definir isso seria mais ou menos como uma mistura de desejo e sentimento de posse, sabe quando você **precisa** possuir alguma coisa? É quase isso.

- Sua explicação de instinto me pareceu mais intensa do que a do Sesshoumaru. – comentou Miroku.

- Bem mais intensa. – completou Sango.

- E o que você pretende fazer com esse instinto? – disse Miroku. – Bom, embora você não acredite que ela possa te matar, é uma possibilidade, não é?

- Eu já resolvi tudo. – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu acho que beijar a menina não é uma solução. – disse Sango.

- Vocês estão dando importância demais pra esse beijo. – disse Inuyasha. – Não se preocupem tanto com isso, nós não vamos mais nos aproximar.

- O beijo foi tão ruim assim? – disse Miroku rindo.

- Miroku! – repreendeu Sango.

- Que foi? – perguntou Miroku inocentemente. – Vai falar que você não pensou nisso, Sango? Quero dizer, os dois se beijam e depois resolvem ir cada um pra um canto? Algo deu errado.

- Só pra não te deixar curioso, não, o beijo não foi a tragédia que você acha que foi, pelo contrário. Na verdade, nós já tínhamos resolvido que iríamos nos afastar antes mesmo do beijo, ele só aconteceu porque eu estava curioso em saber como seria. – disse Inuyasha. – Graças a porcaria do instinto eu tenho vontade de fazer isso desde a primeira vez que vi, então, a oportunidade apareceu e eu aproveitei.

- Vocês homens são todos iguais. – disse Sango. – A Kagome sabe sobre isso? Sabe que você a usou só pra matar sua curiosidade?

- Isso faz diferença? – disse Inuyasha. – Teoricamente, ela vai me matar um dia e não vamos mais ter contato nenhum daqui pra frente. E eu duvido que ela esteja esperando um pedido de namoro, Sango.

- Depois eu sou o sem vergonha. – disse Miroku.

- Você se esqueceu que ela é nossa amiga? – disse Sango.

- Isso é verdade, Inuyasha. Eu não pretendo deixar de falar com ela, já disse isso antes, eu não posso perder aquela comida! – disse Miroku.

- Foi bom vocês terem tocado nesse assunto. – disse Inuyasha. – A Kagome vai mudar de lugar na sala e irá se afastar dos dois, então, não achem estranho se segunda ela não for falar com vocês. As coisas serão mais fáceis assim, eu já matei a curiosidade em relação à ela e já aprendi a controlar meus instintos, então vocês realmente não precisam se preocupar com nada.

Sango bateu a mão na mesa com força.

- Você é horrível, Inuyasha! – disse.

Miroku olhou para Sango, enquanto ela pegava a bolsa pendurada na cadeira e se levantava, a morena lançou um olhar de ódio para o hanyou antes de sair do café, batendo o pé.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Ela é mulher, - explicou Miroku. – e como mulher se sentiu ofendida com o que você falou. Até eu te achei um cretino.

- O quê? – disse Inuyasha. – Talvez eu tenha esquecido de mencionar que foi ela quem me agarrou e não o contrário, isso ainda faz de mim um cretino?

Miroku suspirou.

- Que inveja de você, amigão. Se eu for esperar a Sango me agarrar morro encalhado.

- Você realmente gosta dela ou continua com isso só por causa do seu orgulho ferido? – disse Inuyasha.

- Hm, provavelmente um pouco de cada. – disse Miroku. – Mas isso não torna o mundo mais justo, qual a justiça em você ser um completo imbecil com a Kagome e ainda beijá-la?

- Não me culpe por ter um charme natural. – disse Inuyasha.

Miroku começou a rir, fazendo Inuyasha fechar a cara.

- Do que você está rindo?

- De você e da sua inocência! Se não fosse essa história de instinto a Kagome sequer saberia da sua existência, aceite, Inuyasha, garotas como ela não ligam para caras como você! O fato de vocês terem se beijado é resultado de uma anomalia do universo e não do seu charme, desculpe falar, mas se eu fosse uma garota passaria bem longe de você!

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- É uma pena o universo não conspirar ao seu favor e te entregar a Sango de bandeja.

- Você é realmente um cretino. – retrucou Miroku.

- É, essa é uma das minhas inúmeras qualidades. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Não quero nem imaginar as outras!

- Faz bem!

* * *

O fim de semana havia passado rápido, antes que pudessem perceber já era tarde de domingo. O céu tinha uma coloração forte de vermelho, laranja e amarelo de um lado e do outro já era possível ver a lua brilhando rodeada de estrelas. Uma brisa gelada passeava pela cidade, fazendo as pessoas acostumadas com o sol vestirem casacos. Aquela não era uma cidade muito grande, o que significava não ter muitas opções de saídas, no centro existia um grande galpão com várias lojas e um cinema; aquele era considerado o shopping da cidade. Existiam restaurantes espalhados pelas ruas, dividindo espaço com lojinhas e casas antigas.

Mesmo no Japão, a cidade era muito ocidentalizada, as construções lembravam a Europa e era possível até mesmo encontrar uma padaria*. Era bastante aconchegante e graças a estrutura ocidental, recebia muitos turistas, tendo temporadas em que era impossível andar nas ruas devida à quantidade de pessoas transitando.

- Kagome?

A garota que andava pela rua segurando um sorvete na mão, olhou para trás e abriu um sorriso.

- Sango!

- Sabia que era você, não existe ninguém tão pequeno por aqui! – disse Sango rindo.

- Que maldade! – retrucou Kagome.

- Apenas brincando! – disse Sango. – Mas foi uma surpresa te encontrar aqui...

- Aqui? – disse Kagome olhando para os lados. – O que tem demais em estar aqui?

- Você tinha dito que não gosta muito de sair, então, te encontrar no centro foi uma surpresa. – disse Sango. – Você não vai ficar doente tomando esse sorvete? Está bem frio!

- Ah, isso? Eu não costumo ficar doente. – disse Kagome rindo. – E eu realmente não gosto muito de sair, mas eu gosto do frio e estava querendo um sorvete, então... Porque não? E você, está sozinha?

- Estou, – disse Sango. – quando senti esse vento gelado resolvi sair e comprar um casaco, você é nova aqui então devo avisar que provavelmente, logo irá nevar!

- Você acha? – disse Kagome olhando para o céu. – Eu acho que é só uma dessas frentes frias fora de hora!

- Kagome, você está ocupada agora? – disse Sango.

- Ocupada? Na verdade não, por quê? – disse Kagome.

- Eu estava querendo falar com você, você se importa? – disse Sango.

- Não, isso veio bem a calhar, eu também precisava conversar com você. Se importa de irmos até a minha casa? Ela não é muito longe e como você comentou que estava com frio acho melhor irmos para algum lugar mais quente.

- Sem problemas.

Kagome sorriu e disse para Sango segui-la. As duas caminharam lado a lado por uns cinco minutos, conversando animadamente sobre a possibilidade de nevar até chegarem à casa da garota. Kagome abriu a porta, deixando Sango entrar.

- Essa é a sua casa? – disse Sango olhando para a luxuosa sala boquiaberta.

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu Kagome rindo. – Eu estou morando aqui, mas a casa é de uma conhecida.

- Nossa, eu bem que gostaria de ter conhecidos ricos assim! – disse Sango.

- Sabe que a Kikyou nem é tão rica assim? – disse Kagome. – Como ela comprou essa casa é um mistério, mas por favor, sinta-se à vontade. Eu vou na cozinha jogar isso aqui do lixo – e apontou para a embalagem do sorvete – quer que eu faça um chocolate quente?

Sango jogou-se do sofá, que praticamente a abraçou de tão confortável e macio que era, ela riu e elogiou o bom gosto da dona da casa.

- Adoro chocolate quente, eu aceito! – disse.

Kagome andou até a cozinha, jogou a embalagem do sorvete em uma lata de lixo que ficava no chão perto da pia, e começou a preparar o chocolate quente. Sango olhava para a sala atentamente, procurando detalhes na decoração que ela achava impecável, o jardim de inverno era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção. Depois de dez minutos Kagome voltou para a sala com uma bandeja e duas canecas fumegantes, Sango pegou uma das canecas e agradeceu. Kagome colocou a bandeja no chão e pegou sua própria caneca, sentou-se no sofá, tirando o par de botas caramelo que usava e cruzando as pernas.

- Eu começo? – disse Kagome.

Sango sorriu em resposta.

- Por favor. – disse.

Kagome assoprou a caneca algumas vezes antes de começar a falar.

- O que eu tenho para te falar pode parecer um pouco confuso, deixe-me ver como posso falar isso... – Kagome olhava hora para caneca e hora para Sango enquanto buscava as palavras. – Eu não quero que você ache que eu sou louca ou coisa assim, mas é que eu vou precisar me afastar de você e do Miroku, vocês não fizeram nada de errado, nem estou brava ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É uma situação muito complicada de explicar...

- Porque não tenta? – disse Sango. – Eu gostaria de um bom motivo pra você se afastar da gente, isso soa como desculpa para mim...

Sango sabia sobre o quê Kagome falava, ela estava ali exatamente para discutir sobre aquele assunto, mas ela queria que a garota confiasse nela e contasse a verdade, Sango queria ouvir a história verdadeira vinda da única pessoa que poderia falar com toda a certeza.

- Eu imaginei mesmo que isso soaria como desculpa. – disse Kagome. – Eu não quero te colocar em uma situação desnecessária, entende?

- Não acha que eu tenho o direito de escolher se a situação é desnecessária ou não? – disse Sango.

- Claro, claro que tem, você tem toda a razão, mas não é tão simples assim. Eu bem que gostaria, o problema é que eu não posso te explicar o que acontece, isso está além da minha vontade, não diz respeito só a mim, entende? Se eu fosse a _única_ a situação seria diferente.

- Eu entendo, no seu lugar eu faria o mesmo, – disse Sango. – mas porque não tenta confiar em mim? Você sabe que eu nunca faria algo que fosse te prejudicar.

Kagome assoprou a caneca, antes de tomar um gole. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e ela abriu a boca, abanando-a com as mãos.

- Quente! Muito quente, me queimei! – tentou dizer com a língua para fora.

- Você realmente parece uma criança, Kagome. – disse Sango gargalhando.

A garota fez cara de choro e colocou a caneca no chão, em cima da bandeja.

- Chocolate assassino! – disse emburrada olhando para a caneca.

- Ele é quente, Kagome, por isso chama-se chocolate quente! – disse Sango ainda sorrindo.

- Ser quente não significa precisar queimar minha boca! – choramingou a garota.

- Você precisa assoprar e tomar de pouquinho e pouquinho, não pode virar a caneca desse jeito! – disse Sango.

Kagome ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, olhando o vapor que saía da caneca que colocara a pouco no chão.

- Sango, você acha que eu sou estranha?

Sango encarou-a de maneira curiosa, ela não havia entendido o porquê daquela pergunta.

- Não, eu não acho. Porque está falando isso? – disse.

- Eu não sei, quero dizer eu me esforço bastante pra ser como vocês, desde muito nova eu aprendi a observar como vocês agiam para fazer o mesmo. Desde o modo de falar, até a forma como interagem uns com os outros, mas eu não sei exatamente até que ponto eu posso ir, porque eu não sou como vocês. Nós temos maneiras muito distintas de ver o mundo e eu meio que tenho medo de acabar não sendo coisa nenhuma, sabe?

- Desculpe, Kagome, mas eu não consigo entender muito bem o que você está dizendo.

- Sango, eu não sou como você, nem como o Miroku, nem como qualquer outra pessoa. Eu não sou tão humana quanto pareço, - disse Kagome abaixando a voz. – eu sequer sei o que eu sou!

- Então anjos não são humanos? – disse Sango.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e virou rapidamente o rosto para a morena.

- Como você pode saber sobre isso? – disse. – Foi o Inuyasha?

- Na verdade, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu desconfiava de que você não era humana, mas nem o Inuyasha, nem o Miroku me deram ouvidos. Eu não sei explicar muito bem isso, mas só sabia que você era diferente. O Miroku acabou ficando curioso com essa minha sensação em relação a você e foi atrás para descobrir...

- Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagome irritada. – Eu não acredito que ele fez isso, ele não tinha o direito de colocar vocês no meio disso!

- Sim, foi o Sesshoumaru quem nos contou tudo que sabemos, o que na verdade é muito pouco. – disse Sango. - O Inuyasha parece saber tanto quanto nós, então, ele não é de muita ajuda.

- Ele sabe que não pode sair falando sobre isso! – resmungou Kagome para si mesma. – Ele deve estar tentando atrair a Kikyou para cá, é a única explicação!

- Kagome, eu vim aqui exatamente para falar com você sobre isso. – disse Sango. – Eu quero saber de você o que essa história toda significa, pode confiar em mim, eu não vou contar para ninguém.

- Eu sei que não, - disse Kagome. – mas saber disso vai trazer problemas para você e para o Miroku! Vocês não entendem, eu não posso criar esse tipo de relação com ninguém!

- Esse tipo de relação? Você diz amizade? – disse Sango.

- Eu não posso me apegar a ninguém fora às minhas _irmãs_, somos proibidas de criar laços de confiança com qualquer um que seja. Entende? É tudo muito complicado.

- Irmãs? – disse Sango.

- As outras meninas como eu, é assim que as chamo. É como se fossemos uma grande família já que crescemos todas juntas aos cuidados da mais velha, que é como uma mãe para nós. – disse Kagome.

- Está me dizendo que não tem uma família de verdade? – disse Sango.

- Isso faz parte do não saber o que sou, – disse Kagome. – e não saber de onde vim. A única coisa que sabemos é o porquê de termos nascido.

- Matar yokais. – concluiu Sango.

Kagome sorriu sem nenhuma alegria.

- É, podemos resumir bem as coisas e definir minha função dessa forma. É graças a isso que preciso me afastar, vocês são amigos do Inuyasha muito antes de eu aparecer e esse tipo de coisa não pode continuar. Se eu já não posso me relacionar com humanos, consegue imaginar o que andar para cima e para baixo com o yokai significa? Estar com vocês significa estar com o Inuyasha e eu não posso, eu vim para cá por motivos muito distintos.

- Esses seus motivos incluem matar o Inuyasha? – disse Sango. - Como isso funciona? Como vocês escolhem quem matar?

- Nós não escolhemos ninguém, você está fazendo eu me sentir uma assassina. – disse Kagome. – Essa história de matar yokais começou há muitos anos atrás, eu sinceramente não sei dizer quando e provavelmente nem a Kikyou sabe, quando os yokais e os humanos não viviam pacificamente. Hoje vocês têm medo de yokais lobo, mas comparados aos yokais de antigamente eles são como cãezinhos adestrados. Os yokais eram selvagens e somente minhas ancestrais conseguiam domá-los, nós temos esse poder até hoje; tudo o que falamos para um yokai é regra, ele vai obedecer mesmo não querendo. Minhas ancestrais tentaram não matar ninguém, elas usavam esse poder de domínio e faziam os yokais não atacarem ninguém, mas era só elas se afastarem para os yokais se livrarem dessa influência e se vingarem, matando mais ainda. Você vê? Não existiam opções, então elas começaram a matar os yokais que as desobedeciam, aqueles selvagens que destruíam vilarejos inteiros.

- E hoje em dia? Os yokais vivem pacificamente com os humanos, você não acha que essa função de "matar yokais" é um tanto quanto equivocada? – disse Sango.

- Acredite, se todos os yokais fossem bonzinhos eu não existiria. - disse Kagome. – Todos vocês humanos são bondosos? Não existem aqueles maníacos sádicos que saem matando todo mundo? Acontece o mesmo com os yokais. Você chega a ser inocente, Sango, esses assassinatos só não são noticiados porque isso instigaria os outros yokais a voltarem a sua verdadeira natureza, querendo ou não eles são animais. Quantas tragédias você vê por dia na televisão? Vai me dizer que nunca passou pela sua cabeça que um yokai causou aquilo? Nunca achou estranho não ver nenhum yokai na cadeia ou fazendo algo de errado?

- Sinceramente, eu nunca pensei nisso. – disse Sango.

- Existem yokais aí fora tão malucos e sanguinários quanto os yokais que minhas ancestrais matavam e é por isso que estou aqui. Você não vê esses yokais na cadeia ou em noticiários da televisão porque agimos antes, nós matamos esses animais para que vocês humanos e os yokais possam ter uma vida pacifica. Nossa missão é manter essa mentira de que yokais são bonzinhos.

- Então você não veio aqui para matar o Inuyasha. – disse Sango suspirando aliviada. – Quero dizer, ele é rabugento e tudo o mais, mas ele nunca matou ninguém.

- Está preocupada com o que eu posso fazer com ele? – disse Kagome.

- Pra falar a verdade, estou sim. – disse Sango. – Mesmo ele não merecendo essa minha preocupação. Só de falar o nome dele fico irritada, como ele ousa te tratar desse jeito?

- Do que você está falando? – disse Kagome.

- Eu encontrei com ele ontem de manhã e ele me avisou que você iria se afastar da gente e veio com um papo de ter te beijado só para matar a curiosidade e como já havia matado a curiosidade e aprendido a controlar o tal do instinto você não era mais um problema! – disse Sango com voz irritada.

- Ah, então ele disse isso? – disse Kagome em tom divertido. – É engraçado ele achar que já controla os instintos, quero só ver como ele vai lidar com isso agora!

- Você não está brava por ele ter te usado? – disse Sango.

- Sango, eu não tenho nenhum tipo de sentimento por ele, acredite em mim. Se ele me usou, eu o usei também, não me orgulho disso, mas eu também tenho meus instintos e é difícil controlá-los às vezes. A diferença entre nós é que ele precisa muito mais de mim do que eu dele, estou ansiosa para ele me mostrar como vai se virar sem meus conselhos, se prepare, a partir de agora ele provavelmente terá uns surtos de humor.

- Então vai mesmo se afastar de nós por causa dele?

- Ele é um dos motivos, - disse Kagome. – mas você e o Miroku são motivos ainda maiores. Eu gosto muito de vocês dois e como eu já disse, qualquer tipo de relação com humanos é proibida para mim.

- E porque isso? Qual o sentido em não poder se relacionar com outras pessoas? Isso é doentio! – disse Sango irritada.

- É simples, você não consegue perceber? – disse Kagome.

- Não! – retrucou Sango.

- Sango, eu não sou humana, mas eu preciso agir como tal. Imagine você passar uma vida inteira agindo de uma maneira, em determinado momento você vai acreditar que é daquele jeito. Se eu agir como humana minha vida inteira, se me apegar ao modo de vida que vocês levam esse será a única maneira de estar viva que eu vou conhecer, eu sei que sou diferente, que não sou como vocês, só que eu nunca vou ser humana, eu sou qualquer outra _coisa_. A vida que vocês levam não foi feita pra mim.

Sango ficou em silêncio e pela primeira vez bebeu o liquido amarronzado que estava dentro de sua caneca, o chocolate antes quente agora era apenas morno. Agora ela entendia as palavras de Kagome, a dúvida sobre ser estranha, o medo de acabar não sendo nem humana, nem anjo. E pela primeira vez aquela garota sempre sorridente que ela conhecia na escola mostrava-se como era de verdade, uma pessoa vivendo uma vida apenas porque havia sido condenada àquilo. E pensando nisso Sango sentiu vontade de chorar, porque ninguém merecia viver apenas por viver.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara, - disse Kagome sorrindo compreensivamente. – não é tão ruim quanto parece.

- Essa Kikyou de quem você tanto fala, ela é a mais velha? – disse Sango. – É ela quem comanda tudo? É atrás dela que eu tenho que ir pra ela te libertar de tudo isso?

- Sim, a Kikyou é a mais velha, é a nossa mãe por assim dizer. Ela já deve ter uns 200 anos ou coisa assim, então quem tem mais conhecimento sobre nossa "missão", como ela mesma gosta de chamar, é a Kikyou. Em outras palavras, sim, é ela quem comanda tudo. – disse Kagome.

- Como assim 200 anos? Quantos anos você tem, Kagome? – disse Sango boquiaberta.

- Eu tenho 17, mas vou viver muitos anos com essa aparência. – disse Kagome. – Eu não sou imortal, é só que meu metabolismo é diferente do de vocês, eu demoro muito mais para envelhecer, se bem que nunca vi uma de nós com aparência de velha, e como eu disse anteriormente, eu não fico doente. Não ficando doente e demorando a envelhecer, não sobram muitas coisas que podem nos matar. Yokais são bons exemplos que coisas que podem nos matar.

- Está me dizendo que yokais podem te matar? – disse Sango. – Eu não estou entendendo mais nada!

- É complicado mesmo de entender, existem milhões de detalhes e coisas que nem eu entendo, mas respondendo sua pergunta... Eles podem, o Sesshoumaru não explicou isso? É pra isso que o instinto existe é uma defesa de ambos os lados.

- Acho que faz sentido, - disse Sango. – mas onde eu encontro essa Kikyou? Quero conversar com ela!

- Você não encontra. – disse Kagome. – Desista dessa idéia maluca, ir atrás da Kikyou não vai mudar o que eu sou, nem o que eu faço.

- Eu preciso tentar. – respondeu Sango.

- Se houvesse um jeito, eu te falaria, Sango, mas não existe. Não perca seu tempo, primeiro porque você nunca irá achá-la e eu não posso dizer onde ela está, e segundo porque é inútil.

- Você não acha que está muito conformada? Se você não gosta disso, porque não reclama, porque não abre mão de tudo? Você não é obrigada a viver desse jeito.

Sango começava a se tornar nitidamente irritada, seu tom de voz estava aumentando e seus olhos brilhavam de maneira revoltada, Kagome conseguia perceber que a qualquer momento a morena iria explodir.

- Desculpe se pareço conformada, Sango, mas eu não posso fugir, não posso simplesmente acordar um dia e abandonar todas as outras e ir viver uma vida humana que não é minha. Eu já disse, não sou humana não posso viver assim, minha função é protegê-los, como espera que eu viva sabendo que você está correndo perigo porque eu desisti de fazer aquilo que nasci para fazer?

Os olhos de Sango começaram a encher de lágrimas, ela levantou-se, derrubando a caneca de chocolate quente e começou a falar alto, andando de um lado para o outro:

- Isso não é justo! Olhe para você, Kagome, você não pode viver com esse peso todo nos ombros, você é só uma criança!

- Embora eu pareça uma criança, eu não sou e você sabe disso. Deveria saber também que a vida não é justa para todos, ficar desse jeito não vai mudar as coisas. – disse Kagome.

Sango parou de andar e olhou para Kagome, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo rosto.

- Eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir! – gritou. – Eu disse que você era conformada? Desculpe, mas você já passou do limite do conformismo, você desistiu! E você é sim uma criança e só não percebeu isso ainda porque se acha adulta demais para notar que é como qualquer outra pessoa!

Kagome fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sango era sempre daquele jeito, um turbilhão de emoções incontroláveis, se ela sentia vontade de gritar, ela simplesmente gritava, não importando o lugar ou as circunstâncias, ela era exatamente o contrário de Kagome. Ela era do tipo que age antes mesmo de falar ou pensar.

Quando Kagome abriu os olhos, Sango já estava ao lado da porta de entrada, ela levantou-se e abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sango escancarou a porta e saiu da casa, batendo-a com força. Ela jogou-se novamente no sofá, afundando o rosto em uma almofada, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa o telefone começou a tocar, ela até tentou ignora-lo, mas a pessoa estava empenhada em falar com alguém. Ela atacou a almofada no chão e foi batendo o pé até a cozinha, pegando o aparelho que ficava na parede.

- O que é agora? – disse com voz de poucos amigos.

- Liguei em má hora?

- Não gosto de falar no telefone, então sempre é uma má hora para me ligar. – retrucou. – Falando nisso, como você tem meu telefone?

- Irrelevante. Preciso falar com você, pode vir aqui hoje?

- Não, não posso, estou cansada, tive um fim de semana cheio, se quer falar comigo venha até aqui.

- Pode vir amanhã então?

- Eu já resolvi seu problema, o que quer de mim agora? – disse Kagome.

- Poderia ser mais educada? Não foi você que disse para agirmos como adultos civilizados? Já disse, preciso falar com você.

- Ótimo, eu também estava precisando falar com você. Amanhã eu passo ai depois da escola, deseja mais alguma coisa da minha pessoa? – disse Kagome com tom de descaso.

- Por hora, não. Eu te pego na porta da escola então, só para você não precisar subir a montanha sozinha.

- Quanta consideração, heim, Sesshoumaru? Isso é algum plano para me matar? – disse Kagome.

- Até mais. – disse o yokai desligando o telefone.

Kagome olhou para o aparelho e suspirou. A vida naquela cidadezinha minúscula estava sendo mais agitada do que haviam lhe dito. E ela não estava gostando nada daquela agitação toda.

- "_O que me falta acontecer agora?_"

* * *

Há! Hoje é domingo e estou aqui! Acredite se quiser, mas minha operação foi cancelada pela **quinta** vez só **esse mês**, acho que a história da minha operação anda mais interessante que a minha fic, porque Deus do céu, nunca vi algo tão enrolado! Em todo caso, aproveitei o adiamento para aumentar o capítulo, finalmente minha meta de 15 páginas no Word, acho que agora vou aumentar para 20! O que acham? :D Eu adoro capítulos grandes, mas não sou eu que decido isso, deixo por conta de vocês, já que não faço a fic pra mim, né? :)

Espero que vocês estejam bem, apesar do adiamento, eu estou!

**Biia-Sama: **Obrigada pelo pensamento positivo, mas não foi dessa vez (de novo hahaha), espero resolver esse problema da operação logo! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, escrevi esse de hoje pensando em responder algumas coisas sobre o que a Kagome é, será que deu certo? :D

**Gege-ups: **Seja bem vinda ! Eu também já fui de escrever mais, beeeeem mais, ultimamente ando fraquinha. Quando eu ainda frequentava a escola (a saúde me deixa vadiando em casa, sem escola) tinha cadernos só pra colocar meus pensamentos e idéias de fics, agora fico olhando horas pro papel. Pra review então nem se fala, eu peço pras minhas fics, mas sempre comento na dos outros uns comentários pequenos e aleatórios! Mas fico feliz que tenha resolvido comentar aqui e que esteja gostando da minha história! Você está escrevendo um livro? *-* Uma amiga minha disse que eu deveria mudar os nomes do personagens e fazer um livro, mas não tenho coragem hahahaha ;_; *insegura* Há! Eu também não me aguentaria naquela cena do Inu, por isso nesse capítulo já tratei de fazer a Kagome atacá-lo! XD E sobre a Rin, acho que ela só aparecerá láá pelo capítulo 12 i_i~ Obrigada pelo pensamento positivo :)

**Maah. Sakura-Chinchila: **Olá querida! Aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste :3

**Carolshuxa: **Oooii! :D Muuuito obrigada, é ótimo saber que está gostando da fic, da história e do meu jeito louco de colocar minhas idéias no "papel"! XD O capítulo está aqui, espero que goste! :3 Eu não consegui entrar no seu blog, o cortou o link ;_; Tente mandar pra mim dando espaço entre as letras, acho que assim ele não corta!

That's all, folks. Obrigada pela visita, pela review e pelos comentários me desejando boa sorte na operação/lenda urbana. Até domingo e volte sempre :*


	10. Grande erro

**Capítulo 10 - **Grande erro.

* * *

Kagome saiu do banheiro após se arrumar e abriu a grande janela do seu quarto, deixando a brisa matinal balançar seus cabelos, sentiu um leve arrepio correr-lhe o corpo, ainda fazia frio. Caminhou até o armário separando o uniforme e um par de meias 7/8 branca, tirou a camisola lilás e vestiu um short preto e logo depois a saia verde e o moletom branco estilo marinheiro. Olhou para o relógio, ainda tinha 20 minutos para chegar até a escola sem se atrasar.

Vestiu as meias, embora não ficasse doente ela não gostava de passar frio, e calçou um sapato marrom, pegou a mochila branca que estava na cadeira e desceu, indo até a cozinha, colocou na mochila um embrulho que estava separado e comeu algumas bolachas.

Fechou a porta da sala com chave antes de começar a andar em direção à escola. A escola não ficava muito longe da casa de Kagome, ela levava em média 10 minutos andando para chegar. Quando chegou em frente aos grandes portões bronze da escola, suspirou, ela não conseguia imaginar qual seria a reação de Sango depois da conversa na noite anterior. Procurou a morena com os olhos, apenas por curiosidade, afinal de contas ela havia feito um acordo com Inuyasha e se afastar de Sango era um dos pontos principais naquele acordo.

Não a encontrando concluiu que estaria com Miroku no pátio traseiro, onde eles sempre ficavam antes das aulas começarem, suspirou novamente, porque sentiu vontade de ir até lá e fazer companhia para os dois, mas sabia que Inuyasha estaria lá e sabia que não poderia.

- Arashi?

Kagome virou seu rosto para trás, piscando levemente seus olhos azuis e sorriu.

- Bom dia, Houjo. – disse educadamente.

- Tinha certeza de que era você! – disse o rapaz sorrindo. – Você já está melhor da febre que teve semana passada?

- Ahn? – disse Kagome arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Semana passada você faltou, o professor Myouga nos disse que você estava com febre. – disse Houjo.

- Ah, isso! – disse Kagome. – Sim, sim, estou melhor, obrigada por perguntar.

Era mentira. Kagome não estava com febre, na verdade ela havia ido atrás de um yokai guaxinim que andava roubando as lojas da cidade, por sinal, Myouga mesmo é quem tinha falado sobre ele e sobre como ele enganava os lojistas há um bom tempo.

Houjo sorriu encabulado. Ele era um rapaz simpático e popular com as garotas da sala, mas quando se tratava de Kagome ele sempre parecia inquieto ou tímido com alguma coisa, insistia em chamá-la de Arashi, coisa que ela odiava.

- Ah, Houjo, aproveitando que você está aqui. Você sabe onde o professor Myouga está? Preciso falar com ele. – disse Kagome.

- Sei sim, ele está na sala de música, sabe onde fica? – disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- Hm, na verdade não. – disse Kagome mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

- Se quiser eu posso te mostrar onde fica. – disse Houjo.

- Mesmo? Obrigada! – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Eu adoraria.

O rapaz soltou outro sorriso encabulado e começou a andar, pedindo para que Kagome o seguisse. Os dois andaram pelo prédio passando por alguns corredores, mas antes de acharem a tal sala de música o sinal tocou, a garota olhou para Houjo e sorriu.

- Pode me explicar onde fica? Eu realmente preciso falar com ele agora e não quero que você se atrase para aula, você teria problemas.

- É só seguir o corredor e virar a direita. – disse Houjo. – Tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Tenho sim, não se preocupe comigo e obrigada pela ajuda, Houjo. – disse Kagome.

Houjo olhou para a garota antes de se virar e sair correndo pelos corredores, indo para a sala. Kagome ficou olhando o rapaz se afastar, até se lembrar do motivo de estar ali, seguiu as ordens de Houjo andando até o fim do corredor e virando a direta, havia uma única porta, ela bateu e logo Myouga abriu.

- Você não deveria estar na sala? – disse.

- O que está fazendo na sala de música? – disse Kagome arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ainda sou seu professor, - retrucou o velho yokai. – então responda minha pergunta, por favor.

- Estava atrás de você. – explicou Kagome. – Se importa em falar comigo agora?

- Você deveria estar na sala! – afirmou dessa vez Myouga. – O que pode ser tão importante assim?

- Você é um yokai, deve imaginar qual é o meu problema! – disse Kagome.

- A meu ver existem vários problemas com você. – retrucou Myouga.

- Eu podia ficar sem essa. – disse Kagome.

- Você já está aqui, não é mesmo? – disse Myouga. – No que precisa de mim?

Kagome sorriu, fazendo Myouga desviar o olhar.

- Meu lugar na sala, eu realmente não posso continuar lá! – disse Kagome.

- O problema é o Inuyasha? – disse Myouga.

- Exatamente. Não é só por mim, é por ele também, não sei se você sabe, mas o Inuyasha nunca viu um anjo antes, então ele realmente não sabe como agir. É muito problemático! – explicou Kagome.

- Isso é um pedido ou uma ordem? – disse Myouga.

- Depende da sua resposta. – disse Kagome em tom divertido. – Estou pedindo como qualquer outra aluna, aquele lugar realmente não serve para mim, você poderia dar um jeito nisso? Você deve entender como é difícil para o Inuyasha ficar perto de mim e como eu tenho me agüentado para não ter um ataque de nervos.

- Ah, esses jovens, cheios de hormônios! – disse o velho. – Certo, eu vou ver o que posso fazer por você, agora volte para a sala!

- Não posso ficar aqui até a próxima aula? – perguntou Kagome olhando distraidamente para seus pés. – A próxima aula é com você mesmo e o professor Yaji não vai me deixar entrar.

- Você ainda vai me trazer problemas!

E dizendo isso Myouga dando um passo para o lado e abrindo passagem para Kagome, que sorriu antes de entrar na sala. Ela caminhou um pouco, olhando os instrumentos, até sentar em uma cadeira almofadada vermelha. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até Myouga começar a falar.

- Pode me dizer o motivo de estar aqui?

- Acabei de explicar. – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Você sabe que não é sobre isso que estou falando. – respondeu o velho yokai.

- Sei. – disse Kagome. – E você sabe que não posso responder o que você me perguntou.

- Sei. – disse Myouga.

- Está preocupado com alguma coisa? – disse Kagome.

- Tenho minhas teorias para os motivos de você ter vindo para essa cidade. – disse Myouga agora olhando pela janela. – Nós nunca fomos atacados seriamente, os yokais daqui são pacíficos e até mesmo o Sesshoumaru não trás problemas para os outros, logo não é como se você fosse necessária aqui.

- Uma teoria? – disse Kagome de forma interessada. – E qual seria?

- Você veio atrás de gente inocente, – disse Myouga. – eu já vi isso antes, não sei qual o problema com vocês, mas eu não vou participar disso.

- Gente inocente? – repetiu Kagome. – Você está tentando me dizer que existem yokais inocentes andando por ai? Que você é inocente?

Myouga virou o rosto para Kagome, seu rosto gorducho estava vermelho e ele parecia estar irritado com algo.

- Isso é o que mais odeio em vocês. – disse balançando impacientemente os braços. – Essa maneira como acham estar acima do bem e do mal! Você é uma assassina, suas mãos estão tão sujas quanto as minhas. A diferença entre nós é que eu tive uma escolha e parei. Você não. Então, por favor, não apareça aqui com essa cara de criancinha se dizendo inocente, porque você não é!

- Não me compare com você! – disse Kagome. – Eu nunca, nunca matei um inocente. Quantos humanos você já matou? Acha que não sabemos sobre os yokais que você bajulava, sobre os vilarejos inteiros que você destruiu? Você diz ter tido uma escolha, mas se esquece que só pôde ter essa escolha porque nós deixamos!

- Então, para você, só um humano é inocente? Se eu matar outros yokais ainda serei inocente? E o que você me diria se eu saísse por ai matando estupradores, seqüestrados? Eu estaria errado? – disse Myouga.

- Eles são humanos! – respondeu Kagome de forma histérica. – Eu não estou aqui para julgá-los, eu não nasci para isso! Estou fazendo o que me foi mandado fazer!

- Vocês sofrem algum tipo de lavagem cerebral onde são criadas? – disse Myouga. – É a única explicação para tamanha ignorância! E se eu te perguntar quem é que disse que essa é a sua missão? De onde vocês tiraram isso? Está escrito em algum lugar, algum manuscrito sagrado que só vocês têm acesso?

- Nós não precisamos disso! – retrucou Kagome. – Nós simplesmente sabemos, se nós não fizermos ninguém mais irá fazer!

- Eu me pergunto se você realmente acredita nisso ou se tem preguiça de pensar por conta própria. – disse Myouga. – Porque é realmente uma pena ver alguém da sua idade se afundar em ideais tão utópicos quanto esses, você deveria pensar por você mesma e não sair repetindo o que lhe falam.

Kagome levantou-se da cadeira e começou a falar histericamente:

- De novo essa história? O que vocês acham que eu sou? Um fantoche na mão da Kikyou? Eu posso fazer o que bem entender da minha vida, eu quem escolhi esse caminho então parem de me julgar, de achar que não sei o que estou fazendo ou falando, porque eu sei!

Myouga olhou para Kagome, a garota é quem estava vermelha agora. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam porque grandes poças de água se formavam nele, mas nenhuma lágrima escorria por seu rosto.

- Por que ficou tão alterada? – disse o yokai.

- Porque eu odeio essa cidade! – gritou Kagome. – E odeio vocês yokais com suas teorias estúpidas sobre mim. Estou cansada de todos vocês.

- Nós yokais também estamos cansados de vocês. – disse Myouga.

- Só que eu não fiz nada para vocês! – retrucou Kagome. – Se vocês têm problemas com as minhas irmãs ou com as minhas antepassadas, não descontem em mim! É irritante isso.

- É engraçado ouvi-la dizendo isso, senhorita Arashi, - disse Myouga em tom irônico. – porque é exatamente o que você faz conosco. É agradável ter alguém apontando o dedo na sua cara e te culpando por erros que não são seus, não é?

- Você é um yokai! – retrucou Kagome.

- Sim e você? O que você é? – disse Myouga. – Entenda, Kagome, eu não estou aqui para julgá-la como você mesma disse, nem para questionar seus motivos. O que eu acredito é que algum yokai tenha feito algo terrível e inaceitável contra você ou contra alguém de quem você goste e é por isso que você ficou com tanto ódio, mas você não pode continuar assim, não percebe quão cega se tornou?

- Porque eu deveria ouvir o que um yokai tem a me dizer? – retrucou Kagome.

- Tente ouvir o que seu professor está falando. – disse Myouga. – Você é inteligente, sei que vai tomar a decisão certa.

- E agora? Do que é que você está falando? – disse Kagome.

- Se minhas teorias me mostrarem que estou certo sobre a sua vinda creio que você entenderá mais cedo ou mais tarde o que estou falando. – disse Myouga.

Kagome apenas revirou os olhos em uma tentativa frustrada de tornar sua visão mais nítida, o velho yokai que já voltara a tonalidade normal olhou-a e suspirou.

- Vamos agir como se nunca tivéssemos tidos essa conversa, por pior que nossas relações tendam a ser, sou seu professor e não quero de maneira alguma tomar uma posição contra você.

- Faça o que quiser. – resmungou Kagome.

O silêncio entre os dois reinou até o sinal tocar, Kagome pegou seu material e se arrastou para fora da sala sem olhar para trás, sabia que Myouga estava por perto, ouvia os passos do professor seguindo o mesmo caminho que ela estava fazendo. Abriu a porta da sala fazendo o mínimo de barulho que conseguia, mas isso fora inútil, ao ver a porta se abrindo todos desviaram o olhar dos cadernos e olharam para ver quem entrava.

- Chegou cedo. – disse o professor que ainda não saíra da sala – Qual a explicação para a falta na minha aula?

Antes que pudesse responder, Myouga entrou na sala, sorrindo e disse:

- Desculpe, Yaji, mas eu precisei da senhorita Arashi. Era um assunto inadiável.

Yaji lançou um olhar significativo para o yokai antes de começar a pegar seus livros em cima da mesa.

- Está certo, mas espero que você possa resolver seus problemas fora do horário de aula ou pelo menos, use suas próprias aulas para isso. E quanto a você, Arashi, - disse Yaji virando-se para a garota – quero que faça um seminário sobre a matéria que apresentei hoje, não sou um yokai, logo não me importam os seus assuntos pessoais. Ele valerá 50% da nota da sua prova.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e pegou fôlego para retrucar, mas antes que isso fosse possível o professor sorriu graciosamente se despedindo da turma e saiu pela porta. Myouga olhou para a garota e depois para a sala, correu os olhos por todas as mesas e soltou um leve suspiro.

- Nayame, preciso que troque de lugar com a Arashi. – disse olhando bondosamente para uma garota loira que sentava na primeira carteira, na frente da mesa do professor. – Ela está tendo alguns problemas para se adaptar ao método de ensino dessa escola e acho que ficar perto do professor irá ajudá-la, seria muita bondade da sua parte se nos ajudasse com isso.

A garota abriu um enorme sorriso e concordou na mesma hora, era óbvio que detestava aquele lugar e a possibilidade de sair dali e ainda por cima sentar-se no fundo fez com que ela rapidamente pegasse seu material e sentasse no lugar que antes pertencia à Kagome. Com os olhos Kagome acompanhou todo o percurso de Nayame e no meio do caminhou, trombou com os olhares de Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku, deu um meio sorriso, mas não obteve nada em troca. Virou-se para Myouga e dessa vez, alargou os lábios em um verdadeiro sorriso.

- Obrigada. – disse antes de se sentar.

- Se precisar de ajuda em alguma coisa, pode perguntar para mim.

Kagome olhou para trás procurando o dono daquela voz e para sua surpresa encontrou Houjo, ela sequer notara que o garoto sentava ali. De certa forma, era um alivio, já que ele sempre fora muito simpático e ela teria com quem conversar.

- Houjo! – exclamou – Mas que ótimo, eu vou precisar mesmo de você, eu não faço idéia do que fazer para esse seminário, poderia me ajudar? Qual foi a matéria?

O rapaz sorriu, demonstrando que ser útil para Kagome era algo que lhe agradava, e começou a pacientemente explicar toda a aula e como eram apresentados os seminários. Myouga lançou um olhar de reprovação para os dois e finalmente começou a dar sua aula.

- Ela levou mesmo a sério a história de se afastar, heim? – comentou Miroku olhando distraído para Kagome que agora se sentava do outro lado da sala.

- É claro que levou, - retrucou Sango – ela não tem escolhas e mesmo que tivesse, não faria diferença, ela não liga para nada disso. Ela só se importa com a missão que tem que cumprir.

- Sinto certa revolta no seu tom de voz. – disse Miroku.

- Não quero falar sobre ela, ok? – retrucou a garota voltando a prestar atenção na aula.

- E você, Inuyasha, o que acha disso? – disse Miroku.

- Quem é aquele babaca? – disse Inuyasha encarando Kagome e Houjo.

- Quê?

- Quero saber quem é aquele ali, - retrucou Inuyasha impaciente – o babaca que está precisando de um babador. Quem é ele?

Miroku não pôde evitar soltar uma risada alta e ser repreendido por Myouga por causa disso.

- Como você não sabe quem é ele? Ele estuda com a gente há anos!

- Eu não me lembro de já ter visto essa cara de babão antes na minha vida.

- Inuyasha, é o Houjo, você não se lembra mesmo? O número 1 da escola, o cdf certinho, é impossível não se lembrar dele!

- Ele não está reconhecendo o Houjo porque ele não está mais usando óculos, nem aparelho, lavou e deu um jeito naquele cabelo e parou de usar a calça no umbigo. – disse Sango que agora parecia interessada na conversa dos dois – Já faz alguns meses que ele se tornou apresentável e até mesmo popular entre as garotas da escola.

- Você parece bem informada sobre ele. – disse Miroku.

- Ah, é, você está certo. – disse Sango distraidamente. – Ele nunca levou muito jeito com garotas e nem pareceu se interessar muito por elas, mas pouco depois que a Kagome entrou na escola ele me pediu ajuda, parece que finalmente percebeu que aquela cortininha ensebada na cara não poderia ser considerada um corte de cabelo e que as calças definitivamente não foram feitas para ficar em cima do umbigo, um grande avanço se quer saber.

- Eu tenho um pouco de dó dele, afinal ele só está sofrendo os efeitos da atração que ela exerce em pobres criaturas desprevenidas. – comentou Inuyasha em falso tom de descaso.

- O Houjo é humano, - disse Sango – o interesse dele é completamente diferente do seu, ele tem sentimentos e você só tem um punhado de sem vergonhice.

- O que está tentando dizer?

- O óbvio. Ele está apaixonado e pelo o que eu entendi, isso não é um sentimento que possa existir entre você e a Kagome, então o que ela exerce sobre você é completamente diferente do que acontece com o Houjo. Apesar de estar fula da vida com ela, seria interessante ver a Kagome se apaixonando por alguém legal, é a minha esperança de que ela mude aquela mentalidade dela.

- Vocês garotas são complicadas demais. – disse Miroku

- A Kagome se apaixonar? – retrucou Inuyasha ironicamente – Impossível, ela já está explodindo de tanto amor por sua missão que não resta espaço para amar mais alguém.

- Você ser incapaz de amar alguém além de você mesmo não significa que os outros também sejam assim. – disse Sango.

Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente, impedindo Inuyasha de retrucar e virou-se para frente para acompanhar a aula, sendo imitando por Sango. Inuyasha, porém, continuou a encarar o outro lado da sala, na esperança que Kagome lançasse algum olhar perdido em sua direção, mas pelo o resto do dia ele esperou em vão, ela parecia sempre concentrada em Houjo ou no professor. Na última aula seu humor já estava insuportável, resmungava toda vez que alguém atrapalhava seu campo de visão ou falava com ele.

- Qual o problema com ele? – disse Miroku.

- Bom, a Kagome avisou que ele teria mudanças de humor assim do nada. – explicou Sango – Digamos que ele não sabe controlar os instintos tão bem quanto achou que sabia, mas pense pelo lado positivo, não há maneira de piorar o mau humor...

Antes de terminar a frase Sango foi interrompida pelo som de um caderno caindo no chão, ela olhou para trás e deparou-se com Inuyasha atacando seu material no chão, ignorando completamente a presença do professor e de outras pessoas na sala.

- Ah, era só o que me faltava! _Ele_! Sem dúvida alguma, tudo o que eu mais precisava era de uma visita amigável, claro, como eu não imaginei isso, ela está fazendo para me provocar! Aqueles dois se merecem! – ele resmungava em um tom alto.

- Como é que você ia dizendo, Sango? O humor dele não pode piorar, era isso? – disse Miroku.

Sango apenas suspirou em resposta.

- Algum problema com o seu material, Inuyasha? – perguntou o professor.

- Quê? – resmungou o hanyou em resposta sem pensar.

- O seu material. – insistiu o professor em falso tom amigável. – Ou será que o problema é com a minha aula?

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para o homem parado em pé a poucos metros dele mesmo e pôde ouvir o som que ele reconheceu como insistentes risadinhas.

- Desculpe. – disse enquanto pegava o material no chão.

- Não é a mim que você deve pedir desculpas e sim a Kagome, afinal, seu repentino ataque fez com que eu interrompesse a explicação de um exercício que ela havia pedido ajuda. – respondeu o homem.

Ele revirou os olhos e depois lançou um olhar de ódio em direção a garota, que sequer parecia saber da existência do fundo da sala. Kagome continuava a olhar para o professor como se ele estivesse explicando algo muito interessante, mesmo que ele estivesse em silêncio e olhando para outra direção, era como se ele esperasse alguma coisa.

- E então, Inuyasha, estou esperando.

- Pelo o que?

- Seu pedido de desculpas!

- Já me desculpei. - retrucou o hanyou emburrado.

Um sorriso vitorioso brotou no rosto do homem.

- Não com a pessoa certa.

Os dois se encararam e ódio mútuo que sentiam um pelo outro se tornou nítido.

- Professor, não se preocupe, está tudo bem, o Houjo já me ajudou! – disse Kagome.

Os olhos de Inuyasha desviaram os do homem e voaram em direção a Kagome e para sua surpresa, ela o encarava. O sorriso sumiu dos lábios do professor e ele voltou-se para a garota que ao perceber o gesto do homem, virou-se para frente e continuou a falar calmamente:

- É óbvio que aquela pessoa queria chamar a atenção. E como podemos ver, conseguiu. Acho que o melhor a fazer é voltarmos à aula, não que ela vá durar muito ainda, mas podemos usar esses últimos minutos em algo melhor...

- Você tem toda a razão! – retrucou o professor voltando a sorrir. – Parece que alguém além de mim consegue enxergar as coisas como elas são!

- Hm, obrigada professor Jaken. – respondeu Kagome sem entender muito bem a afirmação do professor.

- Você estava tentando chamar a atenção da Kagome, Inuyasha? – sussurrou Sango.

- É claro que não! – respondeu Inuyasha irritado. – Adivinha quem está na porta!

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o sinal tocou e como de costume a primeira a sair da sala foi Kagome, que ao passar pela porta saiu correndo pelos corredores com a mochila batendo nas costas. Inuyasha jogou no material na mala.

- Ah! Eu vou ver o que esses dois estão tramando!

E dizendo isso imitou Kagome e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

- Ele não saiu da montanha de novo, não é mesmo? – disse Sango.

- É, parece que não é só o Inuyasha que tem uma curiosidade particularmente grande em relação à Kagome. – disse Miroku.

Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou.

- Acho que é melhor irmos atrás dele. – disse.

Miroku apenas concordou, enquanto arrumava seu material. Ao contrário de Inuyasha e Kagome os dois andaram sem pressa alguma pelos corredores da escola, isso até chegarem ao primeiro andar onde já era possível ouvir a voz do hanyou ecoando.

- Então essa é a sua maravilhosa missão? Você não deveria nos odiar? – berrava Inuyasha apontando para a garota.

- Você veio mesmo? – disse Kagome caminhando em direção ao yokai que estava parado no portão. – Achei que não viria.

- Eu não poderia perder isso por nada. – retrucou o yokai dando um meio sorriso irônico e balançando a cabeça na direção de Inuyasha.

- Não é tão divertido quanto parece, sabe? – disse Kagome.

- Estou falando com você e você sabe disso! – berrou Inuyasha. – Qual é o problema, está com medo de me encarar?

- Podemos subir logo? – disse Kagome.

- Você vai mesmo me privar desse espetáculo?

- Sesshoumaru, você acordou de bom humor?

- É, podemos dizer que foi isso.

Inuyasha ouviu os passos de Sango e Miroku se aproximando, mas antes que os dois pudessem alcançá-lo ele saiu batendo os pés em direção ao portão da escola.

- Ele parece especialmente irritado hoje, você não acha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Alguma suspeita para esse comportamento?

- Não sei sobre quem você está falando. – retrucou Kagome. – Se você não faz questão de subir, então eu indo na frente, tenho um longo caminho a encarar.

- Por que não está me respondendo? – gritou Inuyasha ainda andando.

Sesshoumaru fez um barulho com o nariz e Kagome jurou que aquilo era uma risada, fez menção de perguntar se ele realmente estava rindo daquela situação, mas ouviu os berros de Inuyasha a poucos centímetros da sua nuca.

- A senhora perfeição agora também se acha boa demais para responder minhas perguntas? E você, – e apontou para Sesshoumaru. – que é que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estou indo na frente. – repetiu Kagome ignorando Inuyasha.

O rosto de Inuyasha adquiriu um leve tom vermelho.

- Você está indo na casa dele?

- Sim, ela está indo na minha casa. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, que ótimo isso, quanto avanço, é realmente incrível ver como vocês dois se tornaram amigos! Agora me diz quem vai matar quem? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não se preocupe, irmãozinho, eu não pretendo matar a sua queridinha.

- É claro que não! – disse Inuyasha ainda vermelho. – Pelo o que eu andei vendo dessa garota ai ela não cumpre a tal missão dela, qual era a história mesmo? "Ah, eu devo matar yokais", pura besteira! Eu sei bem o que ela está indo fazer lá em cima!

- Inuyasha, já chega, vamos embora. Isso não tem nada a ver com você. – disse Miroku que finalmente aparecera atrás do hanyou.

- Eu perguntei para a Kagome, mas ela não pareceu querer me responder, então é mais fácil ir direto a fonte, não acha? – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu estava querendo saber o motivo de você estar tão irritado hoje, Inuyasha, é a minha presença?

- Não estou irritado. – retrucou Inuyasha cerrando os olhos.

- Está certo, está certo, falha minha. É que às vezes eu me esqueço quão irritante você pode ser e acabo me surpreendendo com tanta delicadeza vinda de você! – respondeu Sesshoumaru balançando distraidamente uma mão no ar.

- E você parece muito bem humorado hoje, não é? Pelo visto ela já conseguiu usar do instinto para fazer a linda amizade de vocês nascer. – disse Inuyasha rispidamente.

- Inuyasha! – gritou Sango.

Kagome que já estava a uns bons dois metros de distância da entrada da escola se virou ao ouvir a voz de Sango e cerrou os olhos, olhando em direção ao hanyou e começou a andar rapidamente até eles.

- Está com ciúmes, irmãozinho, é isso? – alfinetou Sesshoumaru.

- Vamos logo embora daqui, Inuyasha. – insistiu Miroku.

- Gente como ela não é digna de ciúmes! – retrucou Inuyasha.

- O que você está tentando dizer com isso?

O vermelho vivo que dominava o rosto do hanyou sumiu, dando espaço ao branco. O rosto de Inuyasha se tornara pálido ao ouvir a voz de Kagome, que o encarava a poucos centímetros. Ele não respondeu.

- Anda! Responda! – insistiu a garota. – Você não estava berrando para quem quisesse ouvir que eu estava fugindo de você? Então agora diga na minha cara o que você está enrolando para dizer!

- Parece que ela te pegou. – disse Sesshoumaru em um tom divertido.

- Fique fora disso! – disseram Inuyasha e Kagome juntos.

Sesshoumaru fez novamente o barulho com o nariz, mas Kagome ignorou-o dessa vez.

- Aprendeu a falar, foi? – disse Inuyasha.

A garota cerrou os olhos.

- Você não estava se gabando de controlar os seus instintos? O que é esse show todo?

- Você quer falar de instintos comigo, é isso? – a cor começava a voltar para o rosto de Inuyasha. – Não é com ele que você deveria falar? Você está indo lá para cima, tenho certeza que vai saber aproveitar bem o isolamento!

Os olhos de Kagome estavam agora tão cerrados que era possível ver apenas uma sombra azulada por entre as pálpebras e cílios.

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez... O que está tentando dizer com isso?

- Não é óbvio? – retrucou Inuyasha que continuava a falar apesar dos pedidos de Sango para que ele se calasse. – Você vai se aproveitar dessa história de instinto para sair se agarrando com qualquer yokai que aparecer pelo caminho!

Um silêncio imediato tomou conta de todos. Inuyasha voltou a empalidecer e abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que qualquer som saísse de sua boca e quebrasse aquele silêncio, mas foi o barulho vindo da mão de Kagome. Ela acabara de dar um tapa na cara de Inuyasha.

- Nunca... – disse Kagome agora com os olhos arregalados. – Eu disse **nunca** mais ouse falar comigo ou olhar na minha direção!

Miroku pegou no braço de Inuyasha e começou a arrastá-lo para fora da escola, porém Sesshoumaru impediu a passagem e arrancou o hanyou de Miroku, puxando-o pela gola da camisa da escola.

- Você nunca foi a pessoa mais educada do mundo, mas agora passou dos limites! – disse entre dentes. – Não fale sobre o que não sabe seu moleque mimado e arrogante.

Inuyasha enfiou as unhas nos braços de Sesshoumaru em uma tentativa de se soltar e mesmo com o sangue escorrendo o yokai sequer se moveu.

- Quem diria que o grande Sesshoumaru se apaixonaria por uma simples garotinha! – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome olhava a cena completamente perplexa, ela sabia que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com instinto, pelo menos não em relação à Sesshoumaru. Ele parecia estar agindo por conta própria e era isso que a assustava.

Sesshoumaru ergueu Inuyasha no ar e lançou-o com força para longe, o hanyou voou alguns metros até bater as costas em uma máquina de refrigerantes, entortando-a. Ele olhou para Miroku e falou:

- Eu esperava mais de vocês!

O garoto não respondeu, apenas saiu correndo indo em direção ao amigo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sango.

- Eu? – disse Kagome. – Estou.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, eu não acho que ele pense dessa maneira de verdade! – disse Sango. – Você mesma disse que ele teria mudanças de humor terríveis...

- Por favor, não tente amenizar os estragos.

Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru, que já estava a alguns metros na frente. Pelo jeito, ele resolvera ir para casa.

- Eu preciso ir.

E antes de ouvir uma resposta correu até o yokai, sem olhar para trás. Kagome e Sesshoumaru andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Me permite perguntar o que foi aquilo? – perguntou timidamente a garota.

- Ele é um completo imbecil. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sorriu.

- Isso não é novidade! Na verdade, eu quero saber por que você o atacou. Quero dizer, eu sei que não foi instinto e você não me parece do tipo que defende a honra de uma donzela.

- Mais uma vez julgando sem conhecer. – recriminou Sesshoumaru.

- Hm, então estou certa? Você estava me defendendo?

- Agora que você falou, provavelmente deve ter parecido isso, mas não, eu não estava te defendendo. Ele só fez com que eu me lembrasse de algo que havia esquecido há muito tempo.

- Pelo visto não foi uma memória muito agradável.

Ele não respondeu.

* * *

Olá pessoas! Não, eu não morri, mas meu pc está quase lá! Antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas por sumir, sei que algumas meninas gostam de verdade da minha fic e não queria deixá-las na mão, mas aconteceu um monte de coisa e realmente não consegui postar! Nesse meio tempo, eu operei finalmente e tive o tempo de recuperação, não consegui usar o pc como achei que conseguiria e isso atrasou TODA a minha vida! :\ Quando consegui vir pro pc descobri que enquanto eu não usava minha família fez a festa e lotou meu pc de vírus (mais do que já tinha!), o word não está funcionando direito, vive travando e perdi muita coisa que eu tinha escrito, por isso o capítulo está tão pequeno!

Amanhã eu vou pro hospital de novo operar, mas volto pra casa no mesmo dia. Então, é provável que semana que vem eu já tenha um capítulo grande e bonito para vocês, isso claro se ainda quiserem acompanhar essa fic ;_; Só postei esse capítulo para mostrar que ainda estou viva e que ainda vou escrever a fic! Então, eu ficaria feliz se vocês me aceitassem de volta ;_;

Agradeço à **H. Quinzel**, **Bia Yang**, **Hatara.L **e **Maah Sakura Chinchila** pelas reviews, juro que na próxima atualização respondo vocês direitinho! i.i E Maah! PARABÉNS! E desculpe, me sinto culpada i.i Me diga um estilo de fic e um anime e faço uma fic oneshot para você para me redimir! ;_;~

Então é isso, prometo, juro, dou minha palavra que voltarei logo! Um beijo para vocês :*


	11. Reuniões

**Capítulo 11 - **Reuniões.

* * *

A mansão de Sesshoumaru era completamente diferente do que Kagome esperara. A casa era muito antiga e vendo-a de fora parecia até mesmo abandonada, a garota chegou a pensar em comentar isso, mas percebeu que seria muita grosseria de sua parte. O caminho feito pelos dois havia durado uma hora, mesmo o yokai sabendo um atalho que havia tornado a subida bem mais fácil que na outra noite, Kagome parecia não ter nascido para aquela prática e insistia em resmungar isso a cada dez minutos, resmungar não atrapalharia em nada a conversa, afinal, ela sequer existia. Eles haviam completado todo o trajeto no mais puro e absoluto silêncio, que era quebrado apenas pelo som dos pássaros ou pelos muxoxos da garota.

O yokai abriu a porta da frente que fazia um barulho irritante e indicou com a cabeça o caminho para Kagome imita-lo. A sala era escura e os móveis todos pareciam velhos e desgastados, o enorme lustre no teto pendia mais para um lado do que para o outro e a garota teve a sensação que ele cairia a qualquer momento em sua cabeça, por isso não fez questão alguma de ficar mais tempo no cômodo para explorá-lo. Sesshoumaru parecia não se importar muito com a presença dela, na verdade parecia até mesmo ter esquecido-a, já que andava por entre os cômodos sem falar uma palavra se quer e sem esperar por Kagome. Ela continuava o seguindo sem entender o que ele estava querendo, sabia que não era uma boa idéia, afinal ele era um yokai, mas o monstro da curiosidade já havia acordado dentro dela e por mais que se esforçasse para fazê-lo voltar a dormir, todas as tentativas eram inúteis.

A casa era realmente muito grande, Kagome contou passar por pelo menos 14 cômodos e isso apenas no primeiro andar, sem contar todas as portas fechadas que encontrou. Todos eles lembravam a primeira sala, eram muito escuros e com aspecto de abandono, entre os cômodos viu uma sala de música com um piano quebrado, uma sala que parecia ser de artes; apenas com quadros de molduras comidas por cupins, uma espécie de escritório, uma sala de jantar com uma mesa compridíssima e apenas 3 cadeiras. A grande maioria dos cômodos era apenas grandes salas vazias e empoeiradas, vez ou outra com um carpete sujo ou uma mesa encostada no canto.

Kagome precisou fechar os olhos quando Sesshoumaru abriu uma porta em uma sala vazia, ela já havia se acostumado com a falta de luz e pelo visto aquela porta levava ao quintal, pois o sol entrou e iluminou a sala por completo, mostrando agora de maneira perfeita quão destruída ela estava. Ele continuou a andar, mas a garota ficou parada piscando os olhos, forçando-os a se adaptarem à toda aquela claridade, Sesshoumaru olhou para trás e disse:

- É por aqui.

Ela não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça de maneira impaciente e o seguiu. Porém a visão daquele jardim a surpreendeu, era como se fosse outra casa, outro lugar qualquer do mundo, menos a mansão de Sesshoumaru. O jardim era maravilhoso, com várias flores espalhadas de maneira a parecerem uma decoração, a grama no chão era verde e bem cuidada, existiam algumas estátuas espalhadas dividindo espaço com árvores frutíferas e pequenas casinhas de pássaros. Ao centro existia um chafariz com uma espécie de mulher com um jarro derrubando água, ao lado uma mesa branca de aço redonda e com duas cadeiras estava repleta de frutas e com um jarro de uma bebida amarela. Sesshoumaru sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e apontou para a outra, pedindo que Kagome se sentasse, sem dizer uma única palavra ela caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se. De perto, pôde ver que a além das frutas, existiam pães e um bolo.

- O que é tudo isso? – disse apontando para a comida.

- Meu almoço. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Achou que eu fosse me embrenhar no meio do mato e trazer um cervo ensangüentado pendurado na minha boca?

- Essa era uma das minhas opções.

- Você realmente não entende nada sobre yokais. – comentou Sesshoumaru como quem pensa alto demais.

- Espero sinceramente que você não tenha me feito subir essa montanha só para dizer isso.

- Não, não. Não se preocupe com isso, coma primeiro e depois conversamos, pode ser? – disse enquanto ele mesmo recheava um pão com frios.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sesshoumaru, você está drogado?

- Eu pareço drogado para você? – perguntou ainda distraído com o pão.

- Estou entre drogado e completamente maluco. – respondeu a garota.

- Apenas coma, ok?

Sesshoumaru mordeu o pão e pegou o jarro enchendo dois copos. Notou que Kagome sequer se movera e revirou os olhos de maneira impaciente.

- Eu não envenenei essa comida, está bem? Estou até mesmo me servindo antes de você para você perceber que não há nada de errado com o que está em cima dessa mesa, mas se você não está com fome ou acha que tudo isso é um grande plano para matá-la, faça o que achar melhor, mas aviso que se quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer terá de esperar eu terminar de comer. Se você não sente fome, não significa que os outros não sintam!

- Assim você me assusta menos. – disse Kagome pegando o copo de suco.

O yokai apenas revirou os olhos novamente, voltando sua atenção para a mesa e para o que poderia aliviar sua fome. Após alguns minutos, mesmo hesitante, Kagome começou a se servir. Dois pães e um copo de suco depois ela já estava satisfeita, mas uma brilhante maçã verde na fruteira chamou-lhe a atenção e ela começou a comê-la, entre o ato de mastigar e engolir ela começou a falar cobrindo a boca com a mão:

- Afinal de contas, o que é que você quer comigo?

- Tem algum compromisso marcado? Você parece muito apressada.

- Não, eu só tenho a sensação de que algo está errado.

- Então, muito bem, direi o motivo para ter trazido você até aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru sentando-se de maneira mais confortável na cadeira de aço.

Kagome deu outra mordida na maçã que estalou e balançou a cabeça incentivando o yokai a continuar.

- Eu tenho pensado muito em você...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, os pedaços de maçã triturados que desciam por sua garganta pareceram querer voltar para fora e Kagome começou a tossir, engasgada. Sesshoumaru encheu outro copo e ofereceu para a garota, que o virou de uma só vez, enquanto batia no próprio peito.

- Você está bem?

- Do que é que você está falando? – disse Kagome com a voz falha graças à maçã.

- Quer saber sobre eu pensar em você ou ter perguntado se você está bem? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando! – retrucou a garota.

- Quanto drama. – comentou Sesshoumaru em tom de descaso. – Antes de tentar se matar com a maçã, deveria ouvir tudo o que eu tenho pra dizer, acha que consegue?

Kagome cerrou os olhos e colocou a maçã na mesa.

- Ótimo. Como eu ia dizendo, eu tenho pensado muito em você, no motivo de estar aqui e preciso que me responda algumas coisas, se importa?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Quem mandou você até aqui foi a mais velha, não foi? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, mas isso você já sabe, é sempre a mais velha quem nos dá ordens.

- Na verdade, achei que pudessem ter encarado a realidade e desistido disso, mas enfim a mais velha parece ser, ahn, mais velha do que vocês?

- Que realidade?

- Responda as minhas perguntas. Não se preocupe – completou Sesshoumaru ao ver uma careta se formando no rosto da garota. - quando for a hora eu responderei as suas, mas antes de fazer isso preciso organizar meus pensamentos e para isso acontecer vou precisar das suas respostas.

- Ainda acho que você ficou maluco. – disse Kagome dando de ombros. – Mas que seja, você quer saber como ela é fisicamente?

- Isso.

- Ela parece ter pelo menos uns dez anos a mais do que todas nós, mas isso é normal, não é? Ela é a mais velha.

- A Kikyou não te explicou absolutamente nada?

- Se você a conhece, porque está me perguntando sobre ela? Isso não faz sentido.

- Entenda, eu a conheci há muitos anos atrás e não soube dela desde então. Achei até que poderia estar morta ou ter sido expulsa dessa maluquice toda, motivos não faltam, acredite.

- Ser expulsa? Você está louco? – disse Kagome incrédula. – Nós não somos um clube que toma chazinho as três da tarde todo dia, não escolhemos entrar nisso e não podemos sair!

- Foi isso o que elas te falaram, é?

- Ah, por favor, você também não! Eu não agüento esse sermão de "enxergue por conta própria" duas vezes no mesmo dia!

- Então eu não fui o primeiro a tentar te fazer enxergar? Curioso.

- Qual o problema com vocês? Estão tentando me levar para o lado de vocês, é isso?

- Oh, não, não. Não depende de nenhum de nós essa escolha, isso depende só de você. Por acaso foi o Myouga quem conversou com você hoje?

- É, ele é meu professor, mas do que é que você está falando? Por que fica mudando de assunto toda hora?

- Já disse, estou tentando organizar meus pensamentos, ignore o que eu falo e só preste atenção nas minhas perguntas. Eu só estou pensando alto, só isso. – disse Sesshoumaru calmamente. – Bom, eu imaginei que ele perceberia também. E o que foi exatamente que ele lhe disse?

- Algo sobre eu ter vindo atrás de gente inocente e de não querer fazer parte disso, ficou falando que eu preciso desistir desses ideais utópicos que elas plantaram em mim, ou qualquer bobagem do tipo.

- Se eu te perguntar o que veio fazer aqui, você não vai me falar, não é? Mesmo se eu dizer que já sei.

- Não, eu não falaria o que vim fazer aqui. E se você já sabe, por que está perguntando? Você é irritante com essa mania de saber tudo, sabia?

- Eu tenho pelo menos dez vezes a sua idade, seria estranho não saber mais do que você, não acha?

- Tá, tá, pode ser. Se você realmente souber o que vim fazer aqui, então devo concluir que me chamou até aqui para tentar me impedir?

Sesshoumaru pareceu pensar alguns instantes nas suas opções antes de responder.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. – disse. – Mas mais uma vez, não importa o que eu tente essa é uma escolha sua e apenas sua, não posso interferir, mas existem algumas coisas que eu gostaria que você soubesse antes de tomar uma posição.

- Como o quê exatamente?

- A mais velha, quero dizer, a Kikyou... Ela explicou o porquê de você vir para cá fazer isso?

- Mesmo motivo das outras vezes. – disse Kagome com certo tom de orgulho na voz. – Ela confia em mim para esse tipo de missão.

- E existe um motivo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru incrédulo. – Elas conseguiram encontrar um motivo para essa idiotice?

- Idiotice? Então você acha que _aquilo_ está certo?

- _Aquilo_ é um ser vivo, Kagome. Admira-me ouvir esse tipo de coisa de uma defensora tão ferrenha da vida como você.

- Eles não pertencem a lugar algum!! Meio humanos, meio yokais... Afinal, o que eles são? Por que eles são livres, mesmo quando não sabem o que são? Por que eles podem viver entre os humanos, agindo como se fossem como os outros? Isso é ridículo!

Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas mudando a expressão pela primeira vez na conversa.

- O que você acabou de dizer foi... Horrível. Sabe disso, não sabe? – disse.

- Qual é o problema com você hoje, heim? Todo humanitário, educado, preocupado com os outros, parece até que foi possuído por alguma coisa! – retrucou Kagome nitidamente irritada.

- Embora pareça que estou me divertindo loucamente com essa conversa e com a sua educação, eu não estou. – retrucou Sesshoumaru em tom irônico. – O único motivo de eu estar sendo educado com você é porque eu realmente acredito que _ela _iria querer que fosse assim. Por isso te trouxe para cá, porque eu sabia que somente na presença _dela_ eu poderia agüentar esse seu gênio terrível.

- Ela? – repetiu Kagome olhando para os lados procurando por alguém. – Ela quem? Não tem ninguém aqui! Eu disse que você estava maluco!

Uma sombra formou-se nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e toda a calma que ele tentava manter parecia se esvair. Naquele instante Kagome percebeu que havia falado demais.

- Eu não vou falar sobre _ela_ com você. – respondeu o yokai agressivamente. – Eu estou cansado de tentar fazer você entender as coisas de modo racional, então vou direto ao assunto para acabar com essa porcaria toda e ver se você consegue entender alguma coisa! Aquela desgraçada da Kikyou está te usando, sua maldita criança iludida, ela não te mandou aqui para matar o Inuyasha, ela sequer espera que você encoste um dedo naquele imbecil! Você está fazendo exatamente o papel contrário, você o está protegendo!

Os lábios de Kagome se entreabriram em uma expressão de completa confusão.

- Então você realmente sabia? – sussurrou.

- É claro que eu sabia! – bradou Sesshoumaru. – Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes que sei coisas das quais você jamais sonharia, você é burra ou só ouve aquilo que quer ouvir? Você diz que me acha irritante com a minha mania de saber tudo, mas você é insuportável com toda essa sua ignorância!

Kagome não respondeu. Sesshoumaru parecia mais irritado do que ela jamais vira, ele parecia fazer uma força enorme para continuar sentado na cadeira e continuar aquela conversa, a garota conseguia perceber aquilo e pela primeira vez passou pela sua cabeça que talvez houvessem coisas das quais ela não sabia.

- Ótimo, parece que você está começando a entender que o mundo é bem maior do que o lhe mostraram. Eu estava começando a duvidar da sua suposta inteligência.

- Não precisa ser grosso, está certo? – respondeu Kagome rispidamente. – Me desculpe se te ofendi, mas não estou acostumada com esse tipo de situação e você nunca foi a pessoa mais educada comigo, o que esperava? Que eu achasse tudo normal?

- Decida-se! Eu estava tentando manter um nível de educação, mas você não pareceu interessada e até mesmo zombou do esforço absurdo que eu estava fazendo e agora me pede que eu deixe de ser grosso? – disse Sesshoumaru irritado.

- Já pedi desculpas, o que mais espera que eu faça?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sesshoumaru encheu seu copo com suco e o bebeu. A luz do sol começava a se tornar mais fraca, não que a noite estivesse caindo, o motivo eram nuvens escuras e pesadas que começavam a se aproximar.

- Você tem algo a ver com isso? – disse o yokai apontando para cima.

- É claro que não, o que acha que eu fiz? Dança da chuva? – retrucou Kagome ainda irritada.

- É bom que não tenha mesmo, porque é impossível sair daqui quando começa a chover e eu duvido muito que você queira ficar aqui até a chuva passar. Eu pelo menos não desejaria isso nem nos meus piores pesadelos.

- O sentimento é recíproco. – resmungou Kagome.

- Se não é você, é a Kikyou. – disse Sesshoumaru. – O que significa que ela sabe que você está aqui.

- Ou não. O jornal disse que hoje choveria. Você não costuma ver a previsão do tempo, não? Aposto que aquela sua casa é cheia de goteiras!

- Não se preocupe com as minhas goteiras, meus anões cuidam delas por mim.

Kagome que até então olhava para o céu com expressão irritada olhou para Sesshoumaru e piscou algumas vezes.

- Sabia que os anões funcionariam. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Olha, você sequer faz idéia, mas te colocarem no meio de uma situação que tem se arrastado a anos e o pior, está nas suas mãos o final disso tudo. Você tem algumas opções, claro, todos têm. A primeira seria ir embora dessa cidade e continuar sua vida em outro lugar. A segunda seria continuar aqui e aceitar esse destino o qual traçaram para você, indo atrás da verdade. A terceira é ignorar tudo o que eu te disse e ir atrás do Inuyasha e matá-lo.

- Por que você me parece tão preocupado com o Inuyasha? Pensei que não gostasse dele.

- Não posso sequer olhar para a cara dele. – disse Sesshoumaru amargurado.

- Contraditório.

- Dependendo de qual caminho escolher, você entenderá o porquê de eu estar agindo assim. Agora preciso que me diga uma coisa, vocês saem por ai matando hanyous pelo simples fato deles serem... Hanyous?

- É claro que não! – retrucou Kagome ofendida. – Eu não sou uma assassina. Todos os yokais que morrem é porque fizeram por merecer.

- Eu entendo isso, mas o Inuyasha não é um yokai. – disse Sesshoumaru sensatamente.

- Ele é parte yokai! E é nessa parte dele que está o problema!

- E a humana não? Não há nada de errado na parte humana dele?

- É claro que não! Vocês yokais insistem em dizer que os humanos são tão errados quanto vocês, isso é ridículo!

- Eu já havia notado isso antes, mas porque você venera tanto assim os humanos? Eles são tão patéticos.

O rosto de Kagome adquiriu um tom vermelho e seus olhos brilharam furiosamente.

- Eu não venero humanos! Eu apenas os defendo de seres sujos como você!

- Eu já vivi muitos anos para saber que seus queridos humanos não são seres perfeitos como você os idealiza!

- É óbvio que não são perfeitos, ninguém o é! Não esperaria mesmo que alguém como você pudesse entender a grandiosidade deles!

- Pensei que seu problema fosse apenas com a audição, mas pelo visto a visão também está seriamente comprometida. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kagome resmungou algo inaudível em resposta. O yokai a encarou por alguns minutos antes de voltar a falar.

- Quantos hanyous você já matou?

- Dois. – respondeu Kagome prontamente. – Foram as criaturas mais tristes e deploráveis que tive a oportunidade de conhecer.

- Você acha isso, é?

- Eu não acho, eu vi. Toda aquela angústia, aquele ressentimento guardado por anos por não saberem o que são e onde estão... Sabe, com o tempo eles ficam loucos.

- E foi por isso que os matou?

- Acredito que uma coisa levou a outra. – disse Kagome analisando a situação mentalmente. – Se eles não fossem loucos, não teriam atacado humanos e eu não precisaria ir atrás deles.

- Mas... O Inuyasha nunca atacou ninguém e por pior que ele seja não me parece nem perto de estar louco.

- Ele é diferente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu sem alegria alguma.

- É claro que é. – disse.

- Você não entende, Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagome. – E nem poderia. Eu não duvido que você saiba muito, mas você não é uma de nós, não entenderia como essa situação, em especial, é delicada.

- Como eu já disse antes, acho que você é que não faz idéia no que está metida.

Kagome balançou negativamente a cabeça e disse:

- No fim, isso não importará. Eu estou aqui por um único motivo e quando for a hora certa, eu cumprirei a minha missão e irei embora.

- Gostaria que fosse simples assim. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas então, o que é que você gostaria de me falar?

Kagome mordeu de leve o lábio, ela havia esquecido completamente o que precisava falar com Sesshoumaru. Forçou a mente por alguns minutos, revirando as últimas memórias e então bateu com força a mão na mesa, percebendo segundos depois que aquela não fora uma boa idéia, afinal, sua mão começava a latejar de dor.

- Você! – ela gritou ignorando a dor.

- Eu. – disse Sesshoumaru olhando curiosamente para a garota.

- É! Você! Que história é essa de sair por aí falando sobre anjos?

- Ah, isso!

- Como assim "_isso"_? Você não tem o direito de colocar outras pessoas nessa confusão, está tentando atrair a Kikyou ou o quê?

- Eu apenas respondi as perguntas daquele seu amigo. – disse Sesshoumaru dando de ombros.

- Você odeia humanos! – retrucou Kagome histericamente. – Por que ajudaria um? Por que responderia as perguntas dele?

- Quem sabe, não é? – respondeu Sesshoumaru distraidamente. – Ainda não entendo porque vocês insistem em manter essa história toda em segredo, você deveria saber...

- O que eu deveria saber? – a garota cortou.

- Nunca ouviu dizer que quando estamos fazendo a coisa certa não precisamos esconder? Todo esse segredo faz parecer que vocês estão erradas e o principal, que sabem disso.

- Não sou eu quem escolhe quem sabe ou não. E devo dizer que você também não escolhe!

- Acho melhor você ir embora, logo vai começar a chover.

- Está me mandando embora? – disse Kagome indignada.

- De maneira educada.

- Ah, quanta consideração! E aquela história de "responda minhas perguntas que responderei as suas depois"?

- Eu disse que responderia na hora certa. E depois do que vi hoje, devo dizer que essa tal hora certa ainda vai demorar a chegar.

- Que informativo. – disse Kagome suspirando. – Certo, imagino que você não irá me responder mais nada, então eu quero te avisar uma coisa.

- Eu não vou me intrometer entre você e o Inuyasha se é esse o seu aviso. – disse Sesshoumaru parecendo cansado.

- Não, meu aviso não tem nada a ver com o Inuyasha. Quero que você fique longe do Miroku e da Sango, você já trouxe problemas demais para os dois, está cansado de saber que humanos não podem fazer parte dessas confusões entre nós. Eles são amigos do Inuyasha!

- E seus amigos também.

- Isso é irrelevante! – retrucou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso irônico, fazendo Kagome encara-lo de maneira curiosa.

- Eles já sabem sobre você e o Inuyasha? – perguntou o yokai.

- Ah, claro que sabem, na verdade foi a primeira coisa que eu disse ao me apresentar "Oi, meu nome é Kagome e estou aqui para matar seu amigo, muito prazer". – disse Kagome revirando os olhos impacientemente. – Que raio de pergunta é essa?

- Não é disso que estou falando. – disse Sesshoumaru e Kagome teve a impressão que o sorriso se alargara no rosto do yokai.

- Então do que é que você está falando?

- O Inuyasha estava bem irritado hoje, não estava?

- Sim e o que isso tem a ver?

- E ele ficou falando sobre, bom, você sabe. Você sair por ai com outros yokais... – disse Sesshoumaru e Kagome sentiu seu rosto esquentar, sabia que estava ficando vermelha, pôde ver sua expressão de vergonha refletida nos olhos dourados do yokai. – E eu posso estar enganado, mas me parece que vocês dois andaram se aproveitando dos instintos...

Kagome arregalou os olhos e levantou-se apressadamente da mesa.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando!

E saiu batendo o pé, dando a volta pela lateral da casa. Sesshoumaru acompanhou-a com o olhar.

- Eu estou velho demais para isso. – resmungou.

* * *

Kagome olhou para o céu e cerrou os olhos. Era realmente tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento, descer uma montanha de baixo de chuva. Xingou mentalmente Sesshoumaru, tentando focalizar seu ódio em um único ponto, mas sentiu que seria inútil, naquele momento ela sentia-se frustrada e irritada. Por que Sesshoumaru sabia tantas coisas? Por que tinha a sensação de que Kikyou estava escondendo algo dela?

Uma gota pesada escorreu pelas costas de Kagome e logo outra e mais outra, até que as gotas já não eram mais gotas e sim uma enxurrada de água caindo pesadamente e ensopando-a, soltou um palavrão em voz alta, mas o som de um trovão fez com que ele fosse abafado.

- "_Maravilha de dia_" – pensou ao quase cair tropeçando em uma raiz. – "_E isso porque é só segunda-feira!!!"_

A chuva não diminuiu, assim como o caminho não se tornou mais curto como Kagome implorava para que acontecesse. Ensopada, arranhada e cansada chegou a conclusão que nunca mais subiria aquela montanha, porque de alguma forma a descida era sempre pior do que a subida. Resolveu sentar em uma raiz, mas escorregou e caiu deitada no chão, abriu os olhos, mas a chuva vinha em sua direção agora e tornava impossível ver qualquer coisa, ela fechou os olhos e continuou deitada.

Como se sentisse pela primeira vez a chuva, Kagome sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe o corpo, uma sensação desagradável de frio começou a se espalhar. Quanto mais precisaria descer? Suspirou de maneira cansada e ficou ali deitada, sentindo a água escorrendo por seu corpo e a grama pinicando suas costas, até uma luz se ascender em sua mente: ela era um anjo. Ela não poderia ficar ali esperando que algum yokai simpático resolvesse aparecer para lhe cumprimentar, sabia que seu cheiro estava intensificado por causa da chuva. Isso sempre acontecia.

Revirou-se na grama e levantou-se. Olhou atentamente ao redor e sorriu aliviada, não percebeu nada errado e voltou a caminhar, dessa vez atenta ao que acontecia ao contrário de se afundar nos seus próprios pensamentos. Ela teria muito tempo para fazer isso depois, quando sua vida não estivesse correndo perigo.

Quando saiu do caminho de terra e chegou à entrada da cidade Kagome sentiu seu estomago revirar-se, cerrou os olhos forçando sua vista a enxergar o que estava à poucos metros, mas mesmo que aquela forma fosse clara, sua mente se recusava a torná-la nítida, a acreditar que ele estaria ali. Continuou seguindo sua caminhada de cabeça erguida, mesmo que seus olhos ainda continuassem expressando todo seu ódio, como se aquela fosse uma marcha por sua honra, queria estar seca, queria não ter grama no cabelo e nem estar com a meia rasgada e suja. À sua frente Inuyasha continuou parado, em baixo da chuva, seus olhos a encaravam em um misto de ódio, angústia e arrependimento, sem o brilho que o sol emitia eram apenas um pálido e sem graça castanho-claro. Era isso ou a explosão de sentimentos que eles demonstravam naquele momento é que haviam tirado o típico brilho vivo, mas Kagome não ligou.

Mesmo com a chuva, ela pôde notar que a blusa de Inuyasha tinha uma grande mancha vermelha na altura do ombro que ia em direção às costas, ela concluiu que Sesshoumaru havia destruído algo além da máquina de refrigerantes, mas novamente não se importou. Ao lado do hanyou encontrava-se Miroku e Sango, dividindo um guarda-chuva com uma expressão tão profunda quanto à do amigo. Antes que Kagome os alcançasse, Inuyasha olhou para o chão e girou nos calcanhares, indo para longe. A garota entreabriu os lábios e sussurrou "_covarde nojento_" e continuou andando, na esperança de ignorar Sango e Miroku, mas seu plano não deu certo. Antes que pudesse perceber, Sango já estava fora da proteção do guarda-chuva segurando seu braço.

- O que aconteceu com você? – disse Sango.

Kagome não respondeu e ela sentiu a mão de Sango apertando com mais força seu braço, Miroku caminhou até as duas e cobriu-as com o guarda-chuva, sendo ele agora a se molhar. Mesmo sentindo a pressão no braço, ela não respondeu, apenas virou seus olhos para o rapaz e disse com um meio sorriso:

- Muito bom, Miroku, agora todos nós estamos molhados.

Ele não respondeu o sorriso, mas seu tom era casual como sempre.

- Essa é a graça, não é?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Se você diz.

- Você está bem? – insistiu Sango ainda segurando o braço de Kagome.

- Pensei que estivesse irritada comigo, - disse Kagome em falso tom casual. – algo sobre eu ter desistido da minha vida. Digamos que não faça muita diferença como eu estou ou o que estava fazendo, não é?

Mais uma vez o toque entre as duas fez Kagome perceber que suas palavras haviam atingido Sango, pois dessa vez ela afrouxou o aperto e seus dedos tremeram levemente. Kagome não pensava aquilo de maneira alguma. Sentiu uma alegria imensa se espalhar por seu corpo ao perceber que a amiga estava preocupada com ela, desde a noite anterior ela sentia-se insegura e não estava acostumada com aquele sentimento; Kagome nunca tivera algum humano em especial por quem tivesse se apegado e foi exatamente essa lembrança que a fez agir daquela forma tão cruel. Ela havia ido atrás de Sesshoumaru para recriminá-lo por ter falado demais para Sango e Miroku, que espécie de hipócrita inconseqüente ela seria envolvendo os dois mais ainda? Não, era errado. Era proibido. Kagome era um anjo e anjos não podiam se relacionar com humanos.

- Você está brava comigo pelo aconteceu ontem na sua casa? – perguntou Sango vacilante.

E então, Kagome sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago e agora ele se encolhesse dentro dela, buscando proteção. Os olhos de Sango a encaravam repletos de dúvida, sinceridade e até mesmo súplica, era como se ela estivesse usando seus famosos olhos para convencer Kagome de algo, ela só não conseguia descobrir o quê.

- Não. – respondeu firmemente, desviando os olhos.

- Você está. – ela retrucou.

A mão de Sango continuava no braço de Kagome e ao perceber isso, ela puxou-o para si, deixando o braço que a amiga apoiava nela cair ao encontro do nada. Os olhos de Sango piscaram algumas vezes olhando para o braço que antes apertava e então, veio o segundo soco. Kagome percebeu que agora eles enchiam-se de mágoa, procurou um apoio em Miroku desesperadamente, mas os olhos dele apenas lançaram-lhe censura. O rapaz segurou a mão de Sango de forma terna e pela primeira vez, ela não se esquivou.

- Por favor... – Kagome suplicou sentindo seu estomago se comprimindo cada vez mais dentro de si. – Por favor, não façam isso comigo. Eu não posso... Eu não devo.

Sango não respondeu.

- Por favor... – ela repetiu mais para si do que para os outros dois.

- Você está errada, Kagome.

Por um segundo a garota precisou se certificar que a voz vinha mesmo de Miroku, pois aquela era a primeira vez que ela ouvia aquele tom vindo do amigo. Era sério e... Sombrio.

- Você é a errada aqui. – ele repetiu usando o mesmo tom. - E não é justo que fiquemos no meio da sua briga com Inuyasha.

Kagome deu um passo para trás fugindo da proteção que o guarda-chuva estava lhe dando e sentiu novamente longas gotas escorrendo por seu rosto, mas essas eram quentes. Olhou para o céu, a chuva ainda caía, não fazia sentido sentir aquele liquido quente, até que percebeu. Aquilo em seu rosto não era chuva, eram lágrimas. Levou a mão até o rosto e tocou delicadamente com um de seus dedos o caminho que as lágrimas estavam fazendo. Olhou para a mão como se pudesse ver alguma coisa ali, algum sinal de que realmente estava chorando, mas viu apenas o reflexo fraco que a chuva fazia ao encontrar todas as partes do seu corpo.

Ela encarou Sango e Miroku e uma angustia que ela nunca sentira na vida se apossou de cada parte do seu corpo. Ali estava o motivo de não poder se relacionar com humanos, ela não era um deles, as coisas não eram tão simples para ela como era para os outros. Desde o começo ela sabia que estava errado, que ela não poderia se apegar a qualquer pessoa que fosse, mas era tão difícil. Kagome nunca tivera uma família ou amigos, sempre vivera em função dos anjos, o mundo que ela conhecia era aquele visto pelos olhos de um anjo. E pela primeira vez ela estava enxergando por seus próprios olhos, ela estava experimentando o mundo por conta própria e podia perceber tudo o que estava perdendo graças à sua missão, graças à ter nascido uma _coisa _e não um humano.

E nesse momento algo explodiu dentro de Kagome. Era isso. Era sobre isso que Sesshoumaru e Myouga estavam lhe falando, toda a história de pensar por conta própria, sobre viver a vida sem aquelas regras estúpidas e antigas. Ela estava experimentando a sensação de ser livre e Deus! Como ela estava gostando. Um segundo depois a euforia deu espaço para a dúvida: Será que ela poderia mesmo? Será que não era uma loucura tentar se livrar de todas aquelas crenças que estavam enraizadas dentro dela por tantos anos? Ela fora ensinada a não confiar em humanos mais do que em yokais, embora nunca tivesse entendido isso. E as palavras de Sesshoumaru ecoaram em sua mente "_Eu já vivi muitos anos para saber que seus queridos humanos não são seres perfeitos como você os idealiza" _como se ele usasse um megafone para repeti-las.

- Eu já disse que ela está errada. – sussurrou Sango.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes, saindo de seus devaneios. Olhou para os dois parados à sua frente, eles não a encaravam como se esperassem alguma resposta, mas não pareciam dispostos a se mexer, Kagome forçou-se a falar algo, mas seus lábios só conseguiram dizer em um tom baixo e sincero:

- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso.

- Nós também. – respondeu imediatamente Miroku.

- Não, eu realmente, realmente sinto muito. – disse Kagome pela primeira vez usando um tom desesperado. Ela estava desesperada para ser entendida.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som da chuva batendo contra o material plástico do guarda-chuva. Kagome não era capaz de se enxergar, mas tinha plena certeza que sua aparência naquele momento era a mais miserável possível.

- Você acha que consegue chegar à sua casa?

E Kagome sentiu seus músculos relaxarem, o tom de voz de Miroku havia voltado ao normal. Ela curvou os lábios em algo que pensou se assemelhar a um sorriso, mesmo sem mostrar os dentes.

- Obrigada.

Embora a voz de Miroku não demonstrasse mais aquela personalidade que Kagome desconhecia, ele ainda permanecia com o olhar de censura e suas feições estavam fechadas.

- Isso tudo está muito errado. – ele disse. – Mas eu não acho que esse seja o momento para resolvermos tudo.

- Concordo. – disse Sango fracamente. – Falta ainda uma pessoa...

O rosto de Kagome fechou-se. E os dois notaram.

- Esse problema é de vocês. – disse Miroku sensatamente. – Eu disse que você é a errada, mas isso não significa que ele não seja também. O que ele fez foi imperdoável, ele sabe disso e é por isso que espero que possamos resolver isso como adultos um dia.

- Ele está falando a verdade! – completou Sango. – Quero dizer, sobre o Inuyasha.

A garota forçou-se a desmanchar a feição irritada e tentou usar meu melhor tom.

- Eu sinto muito, você está certo, esse é um problema nosso. Eu nunca deveria ter me envolvido com vocês, para começo de conversa.

- Não! – gritou Sango. – Não é isso, ele não disse isso, Kagome! Não coloque palavras na boca do Miroku.

- Essas são as minhas palavras, Sango. – respondeu Kagome.

- E mais uma vez você mostra ser a errada da história. – disse Miroku. – As coisas estão uma merda agora, mas eu acredito que um dia entenderemos o porquê disso tudo.

- Infelizmente, eu não consigo ver as coisas como você. – disse Kagome.

- Hm, normal. – disse Miroku abrindo um sorriso. – Eu sou muito inteligente, é difícil para os outros me acompanharem.

Sango arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um leve tapa no braço de Miroku.

- Seu estúpido, não é hora para piadas! Isso é sério...! – ela disse repreendendo, mas parou ao ouvir a gargalhada de Kagome.

Kagome sorria largamente e o som das suas gargalhadas era alto o bastante para cobrir o "tec-tec" vindo do guarda-chuva. Não que ele tivesse sido engraçado, mas algo no tom de voz de Miroku fez Kagome acreditar no que ele dizia, algo lhe disse que ele estava certo e um alivio simples e gostoso correu por seu corpo.

- Você está certo, Miroku. Ainda não nasceu alguém capaz de te acompanhar! – ela disse.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sango e Kagome teve a impressão de que a garota havia tido o mesmo sentimento correndo pelo corpo naquele momento. De algum modo, algum dia tudo se encaixaria e aquilo faria sentido. Kagome olhou para o céu e a nuvem escura que cobria o sol estava sendo levada lentamente para o lado, uma pálida e fraca luz iluminou seu rosto e ela sorriu, sentindo o calor do sol misturando-se as geladas gotas que caíam do céu.

- Vocês dois deveriam ir se trocar. – disse Kagome voltando seus olhos para os dois.

- Essa é uma ótima idéia. – disse Miroku sorrindo largamente e virando-se para Sango. – O que acha, Sangozinha? Essa é uma oportunidade maravilhosa.

- Concordo. – disse Sango puxando a mão que Miroku segurava de volta. – Uma oportunidade de eu ir para a minha casa e você ir para a sua.

Miroku fez uma espécie de biquinho.

- Meus planos incluíam uma única casa, um banho quente e toalhas limpas.

- E o meu inclui você acordando e vendo que tudo era um sonho. – retrucou Sango que depois olhou para Kagome, que olhava de maneira divertida a discussão. – E você, Kagome... Eu quero que pense na nossa conversa de ontem, ignorando meus gritos e todo o resto, claro, acho que fui um pouco dramática e exagerada, mas eu realmente acredito que você tem que lutar pelo o que quer e não apenas deixar que um bando de lendas velhas digam como você deve viver sua vida. É a **sua** vida, lembre-se disso.

- Certo. – disse Kagome com a única resposta que passou pela sua cabeça.

Sango olhou de maneira significativa para Miroku e puxou o guarda-chuva para si, sorrindo e sussurrando um "obrigada" de maneira cínica. Lançou um último olhar para Kagome, com aquele brilho de suplica reinando novamente e saiu andando. Miroku por sua vez olhou-a se afastando e deu um leve suspiro.

- Sabe, - disse Kagome olhando para a mesma direção que Miroku. – no primeiro dia que nos encontramos eu disse algo sobre ela não gostar de você. Eu estava errada.

- Hoje você está se mostrando errada muitas vezes. – disse Miroku em tom divertido. – A Sango não gosta de mim, nem nada.

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Eu apenas disse o que eu acho. Um dia você consegue.

- Na verdade, eu não sei quanto a isso. – disse Miroku. – Quero dizer, eu sei que ela não gosta de mim e é por isso mesmo que eu pretendo ir para Tókio ano que vem, sabe? Faculdade e essas coisas todas.

- E você não contou para ela ainda sobre isso, não é? – disse Kagome.

- Não tive oportunidade. – disse Miroku e pela primeira vez a garota o ouviu soltando uma risada nervosa. – É idiota, mas eu meio que estou esperando que ela peça para eu não ir.

Kagome ficou pensativa alguns minutos e respondeu:

- Para mim parece fazer bastante sentido. E acho que é um bom plano.

Algo que lembrava muito esperança brilhou nos olhos de Miroku, mas ele não demonstrou.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Tenho minhas duvidas. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Na verdade, aposto todas as minhas fichas em vocês dois.

Dessa vez foi Miroku quem se tornou pensativo e então resmungar mais para si do que para Kagome:

- Penso em mesmo em relação a você.

Kagome que estava distraída olhando para as nuvens se movimentando no céu não ouviu as palavras do rapaz e só soltou um "_hm?"_que foi respondido com um "_nada_". Miroku virou-se para o céu também, a chuva ainda caía, mas era muito mais amena do que antes. Havia a possibilidade de irem para algum lugar coberto e quente, mas já estavam ali ensopados e Miroku parecia querer aproveitar a oportunidade de estarem a sós.

- Me desculpe por falar com você daquele jeito. – ele disse. – Mas depois de você subir com o Sesshoumaru rolou muito stress aqui em baixo.

- Tudo bem, você estava certo, eu estou fazendo você e a Sango passarem por uma situação bem chata.

- O Inuyasha passou dos limites.

- Yeah.

- Ele não tinha o direito... Eu nunca imaginei que ele poderia falar algo como aquilo.

- Bom, ele não é dos mais educados.

Miroku riu de leve.

- Você me imaginaria falando algo assim?

- Claro que não. – respondeu Kagome na mesma hora.

- Entenda, vê-lo insinuando que você é, bom, você é uma vadia causou a mesma surpresa em mim que causaria caso eu te chamasse disso.

- Obrigada por utilizar a palavra correta, eu estava entre vadia e piranha, mas acho que vadia se enquadra melhor mesmo, em todo caso, ainda não entendo a sua surpresa.

- Eu e o Inuyasha recebemos a mesma educação.

Kagome virou rapidamente o rosto para encarar Miroku, mas ele não fez o mesmo movimento. Na mesma hora, a garota pôde perceber que ele estava muito relutante em tocar naquele assunto e ela imaginou o porquê.

- Eu sinto muito.

Ele deu outro sorriso, que pareceu nervoso dessa vez. Dois em um dia, quase um recorde.

- Eu não quis dizer que recebemos a mesma educação em um orfanato, quero dizer, pelo o tom que você disse sentir eu imagino que saiba que o Inuyasha é órfão, mas isso não acontece comigo. Eu tenho uma família bem grande até.

- Estudaram juntos desde pequenos? – chutou Kagome.

- Ele foi deixado aos cuidados da minha família quando era mais novo.

- Foi deixado? Por quem? Pelos pais?

- Errado. Não consegue imaginar alguém para fazer isso?

Kagome mordeu de leve os lábios pensando nas possibilidades e então sentiu-se completamente estúpida por ainda estar pensando naquilo. Um único nome veio a mente e ela o verbalizou:

- Sesshoumaru.

- Você entendeu rápido. – disse Miroku. – Antes que você me pergunte, não, eu não sei o porquê de ter sido a minha família ou porque o **Sesshoumaru** fez isso.

- E o que Inuyasha diz sobre isso?

- Ele não se lembra.

- Quê?

- Ele não se lembra que o Sesshoumaru o deixou lá em casa, pra falar a verdade, ele não se lembra de nada de antes de ir lá pra casa ou de já ter vivido comigo. Eu não sei ao certo porque ele foi embora de casa pra viver em um orfanato, minha família continuou meio que cuidando dele lá, mas foi tudo muito estranho.

- Por que você está me contando isso? – perguntou Kagome. – Eu sei que você não está tentando fazer com que eu tenha pena dele...

- Deu para perceber que quero algo em troca?

- Certamente. Só não sei se eu preciso mesmo dar algo em troca de uma informação que eu não pedi.

Miroku riu.

- Garanto que não será um problema para você.

- Hm, vamos ver se posso te ajudar.

Miroku ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Eu queria saber que tipo de poderes vocês anjos têm.

Kagome soltou um "argh" ao ouvir a palavra "anjo" saindo da boca de Miroku. Ela não estava acostumada com aquilo, o rapaz pareceu não perceber o som e se percebeu fez questão de ignorar.

- Essa é uma pergunta um tanto quanto ampla, se é que você me entende. Eu não posso falar sobre isso.

- Não?

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não com você. Você é melhor amigo do Inuyasha, entende?

- Se eu for mais especifico você me responde?

- Talvez. Não sei o que você está tentando descobrir.

- Vocês têm algum tipo de poder que apaga memórias?

- Você acha que nós fizemos isso com o Inuyasha?

- _Vocês _não, mas uma de vocês.

- Desculpe, Miroku, mas isso não faz sentido.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

A garota pareceu pensativa.

- Sendo sincera com você, eu não sei. Eu sou muito, muito nova em relação às outras, pra você ter idéia eu sou como um bebê recém nascido, então é muito difícil pra mim te dizer do que somos capazes, uma vez que cada uma de nós desenvolve habilidades especiais. No meu caso, o máximo que eu consigo fazer é deixar o yokai confuso, como se não soubesse onde está ou que é, você sabe, isso ajuda na hora de matá-los, mas se eu posso fazer algo como isso não me parece impossível que alguma das mais antigas seja capaz de manipular as memórias de alguém. Por que você acha que nós estamos ligadas à isso?

- _Vocês_ não, mas uma de vocês. – repetiu Miroku veemente, como se fizesse questão de separá-la do problema. – Eu não me lembro muito dessa noite, porque tudo aconteceu de madrugada e eu só acordei por causa do barulho da minha casa. Todo mundo estava muito agitado, andando pra cima e pra baixo e isso era estranho, porque minha família tinha o costume de ir dormir muito cedo, fazia parte da educação rígida que nos davam e quando me viram acordado, logo me levaram de volta para o quarto e me mandaram dormir. Eu era muito novo, deveria ter uns 6/7 anos, então voltar a dormir não era um problema, eu obedeci imediatamente. Só que eu me lembro. Me lembro de por trás da figura da minha mãe parada na porta do meu quarto ter visto uma pessoa que eu não conhecia. Uma mulher.

- Está querendo dizer...

- Eu levei muito tempo para descobrir de onde você me era familiar. Eu nunca comentei com ninguém ou coisa assim, mas eu tinha a sensação de que já tinha te visto em outro lugar. E ainda tinha a Sango o tempo todo nos dizendo que havia algo de errado com você e sua suposta humanidade. Na hora eu não liguei as coisas, mas após conversar com o Sesshoumaru a imagem daquela mulher me veio à mente. Kagome, ela era muito parecida com você.

- Nós não somos todas iguais. – explicou Kagome pacientemente.

- Eu não acho que sejam, mas aposto que têm semelhanças. Existe algo em torno de você, não sei, uma espécie de aura ou sei lá o que, eu não entendo dessas coisas... Mas eu senti a mesma coisa em relação à ela, era como se ela fosse a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, a mais pura e perto dela nada de mal poderia me acontecer.

- Uou. Você pensa tudo isso de mim?

- Hm, quase isso. – disse Miroku rindo. – Eu diria que é com menos intensidade. O que me faz pensar no que você acabou de falar, ela é provavelmente bem mais velha do que você, por isso o que eu senti em relação à ela era tão forte.

- Tudo isso faz bastante sentido, mas você está esquecendo de um detalhe muito importante: nós não afetamos humanos.

- Meu sangue tem uma história de espiritualidade ou qualquer besteira do tipo, têm muitos monges na minha família. Se fossem outras épocas, eu precisaria ser um. Vai ver isso significa alguma coisa.

- Monges? Essa é nova para mim. Eu nunca me encontrei com monges, então, não sei. Pode ser... – disse Kagome que momentaneamente se tornou pensativa.

Miroku a encarou curioso, seus olhos brilhavam com a oportunidade de estar perto de uma resposta. Ele parecia ter pensado nisso por muitos anos.

- Eu sei uma maneira de descobrir se ela era um anjo ou não. – disse Kagome.

- Como?

- Eu preciso que você me passe o máximo de informações sobre a aparência dessa mulher. O máximo que você conseguir.

- Certo. – disse Miroku pensando no assunto. – O cabelo dela era comprido, bem comprido e liso. Era preto. O olho, ahn, não sei, era algum tom escuro, diferentemente do seu. Ela era mais alta do que você, mas eu não acredito que seja muito mais. Comparando com a altura da minha mãe, ela parecia ter uns 5 ou 7 cm a mais do que você. Eu não me lembro do rosto, mas como eu disse, ela era uma mulher, quando a vi não tive a sensação de ver uma criança ou uma jovem.

Um sorriso fraco formou-se no rosto de Kagome. Ela não parecia estar feliz em desapontar Miroku.

- Sinto muito, Miroku. – ela disse. – Essas descrições não batem. Você disse que algumas de nós têm semelhanças, não é? Você estava certo quanto à isso, existe uma regra quanto a nós: a altura e as feições. A diferença de altura varia muito pouco, coisa de 2cm no máximo. E as feições, bom, você deixou claro de que ela não te lembrava uma jovem, então essa é a prova final. Nós não envelhecemos. Eu vou ser assim pra sempre e é assim com todas as outras.

Miroku pareceu receber a noticia melhor do que Kagome esperava, pois ele abriu um sorriso, um tanto quanto aliviado.

- Se você diz que anjos não têm nada a ver com isso, eu fico mais tranqüilo. – disse. – Eu estava preocupado com isso, estive pensando na possibilidade de, sei lá, estarem planejando algo estranho com o Inuyasha. No fim das contas, ele é um meio-yokai, né? Não existem muitos dele por ai.

E pela terceira vez naquele dia, Kagome sentiu o soco em seu estomago. Mas dessa vez ele foi mais forte e pesado do que todas as outras vezes e ela sentiu como se os pães que comera mais cedo fossem voltar. Ela forçou um sorriso.

- É, realmente não existem.

- Isso é curioso. – disse Miroku. – Imagino se você saberia me dizer de onde hanyous vêm.

- Provavelmente você, como humano, estaria mais apto a me disser sobre isso. Embora eu seja um anjo, meu conhecimento sobre hanyous é muito limitado. – disse Kagome.

- Minha teoria é que hanyous tenham uma falha genética, por isso existem poucos. É algo raro, mas acontece.

- Falha genética?

- É. Somente genética explica como dois yokais podem gerar uma criança com genes humanos.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha de maneira surpresa e Miroku percebeu aquela reação instantaneamente.

- O quê? – ele disse perplexo. – Está tentando me dizer que pra você hanyous vieram de humanos e yokais?

- Hanyous: meio humanos, meio yokais. Como pode existir algo assim sem que exista uma relação entre yokais e humanos? Não fale como se isso não existisse, existem milhares de casais assim por ai!

- Você está falando sério sobre isso, Kagome?

O tom de Miroku continuava perplexo, o que fez a garota ter a estranha sensação de que novamente não sabia de algo muito importante. Ao não obter respostas, o moreno continuou:

- Humanos não podem procriar com yokais, Kagome. Eu pensei que de todas as pessoas do mundo, você iria ser a única que eu não precisaria explicar isso!

- É claro que podem! – respondeu Kagome sentindo que soava como uma criança. – O Inuyasha mesmo é a prova disso!

- Bem, talvez você tenha razão, afinal nós não conhecemos a mãe dele, mas na maioria dos casos isso não acontece. – disse Miroku. – Você mesma apontou para o fato de existirem milhares de casais humanos/yokais, então como explica a existência de uma dúzia de hanyous no mundo?

- Crianças são pestes, as pessoas não querem mais ter filhos. – disse Kagome.

Miroku riu.

- Não funciona assim, como eu disse, é curioso. Principalmente por perceber agora que ninguém se preocupou em descobrir de verdade o que eles são. Os humanos, de maneira geral, não sabem diferenciar um yokai de um hanyou, então é provável que a maioria das pessoas nem saibam o que ele é. Os yokais parecem sentir algum tipo de desprezo por hanyous, acho que isso os impede de procurar as respostas. E, segundo você, nem mesmo os anjos tem muito conhecimento sobre hanyous.

- Você parece bastante preocupado com esse assunto.

- Você não estaria? – disse Miroku. – O Inuyasha não fala sobre isso, mas eu sei que ele gostaria de saber o que ele realmente é.

Kagome não respondeu. Miroku entendeu aquele silêncio como o fim da conversa, sorriu amigavelmente para a garota e disse:

- Imagino que não iremos conversar tão em breve, estar ao lado do Inuyasha deve complicar nossas possíveis conversas, então até um outro dia. Obrigada pelas respostas e eu sei que não preciso pedir, mas é apenas por desencarno de consciência: os assuntos que tratamos aqui...

- Ficarão só entre nós, - disse Kagome sorrindo. – Não se preocupe.

Ele sorriu e acenou para Kagome, enquanto se afastava, ela não esperou ele sumir no horizonte para girar nos calcanhares e correr em direção à sua casa. Aquele dia já tinha se tornado um pesadelo e a chance de encontrar qualquer outra pessoa com alguma notícia bombástica era demais para a cabeça dela. Abriu a porta da frente, subiu as escadas e foi direto para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e depois de tirar as roupas ensopada entrou dentro na banheira e agradeceu mentalmente a existência de eletricidade e água quente encanada.

Pelo resto do dia a mente de Kagome trabalhou, tentando juntar todas as informações e todas as conclusões que ela havia chegado e transformando a uma única e possível solução para tudo aquilo. Mas sempre existia um buraco. Uma peça faltando que não deixava com que ela chegasse perto da resposta. Quando o relógio marcou 16:00 horas Kagome já não estava mais acordada e só acordou no dia seguinte quando o despertador a trouxe de volta.

* * *

Inuyasha ignorou a dor na cabeça e continuou andando. O barulho, mesmo baixo, das pessoas no pátio era como marteladas no seu cérebro. _"Desgraçado"_pensou ao se lembrar que só estava naquela estado graças à Sesshoumaru. Sua cabeça latejava devido a um corte que tinha ganhado na manhã anterior, quando fora arremessado contra uma máquina de refrigerantes e tinha a sensação de que seu ombro ficara deslocado com o mau jeito em que caíra. Ainda era o começo da semana, mas parecia que um mês se passara desde domingo. Ele correu os olhos pelas outras pessoas e a avistou, de alguma forma ele sempre a achava, mesmo sendo tão pequena e estando nos lugares mais improváveis. Ela estava parada ao lado de Houjo e não lembrava em nada à pessoa que encontrara ontem durante a chuva.

- Ela parece bem.

Inuyasha olhou para o lado e percebeu a presença de Sango, que sorria.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou.

- A Kagome. – disse Sango. – Ela parece bem.

- É claro que ela está bem, por que não estaria? – retrucou Inuyasha impaciente. – Não foi ela que voou pelo pátio.

Sango deu de ombros.

- Você mereceu.

Ele não respondeu.

Inuyasha sentiu uma pontada de irritação nascer dentro de si, irritação que só aparecia quando ouvia a risada de Kagome. Era o seu instinto gritando, dizendo que seu dever era caminhar em direção à Houjo e quebrar todos os dentes da sua boca, balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos da sua mente.

- Eu odeio isso, Sango.

- Hm?

- Essa história de instinto. Eu não controlo mais meus pensamentos, nem minhas ações. É como se outra pessoa existisse dentro de mim desde que ela apareceu e eu odeio isso. Nós já conversamos sobre isso ontem, eu agi errado, mas no fundo eu ainda acho que ela mereceu. Desculpe, mas não consigo demonstrar compaixão por uma pessoa que está me fazendo perder a cabeça.

- Relaxa, amigão. Se você ficar maluco eu compro uma camisa de força bem bonita para você.

Inuyasha sentiu um braço passar ao redor do seu pescoço e se apoiar em seus ombros.

- Quanta consideração.

Sango começou a rir.

- Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. Aposto que o Miroku ganha uma camisa de força antes de você.

- Isso faz parte de algum plano, Sango? – disse Miroku maliciosamente.

- Ahan. O de te mandar para um manicômio. – disse Sango revirando os olhos.

- Vocês sabem mesmo como animar um cara que está ficando louco. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Nossa função aqui é essa.

- Vem, vamos para a sala. – disse Sango.

Os três caminharam em direção à sala e pouco depois o sinal bateu, sinalizando que as aulas começariam. A mudança de lugar que Myouga havia feito na sala parecia ter sido aceita por todos os professores, pois ninguém mudou Kagome de lugar. Para alivio não só dela, como de Inuyasha.

Sango e Miroku conversavam o tempo todo com o hanyou, ele havia pedido isso no dia anterior. Inuyasha havia aceitado que não poderia lidar com aquela história de instinto sozinho e após a confusão que suas ações haviam gerado estava decidido a não cometer nenhum outro erro idiota. E a dor em sua cabeça era um ótimo lembrete. Ele precisava estar sempre ocupado na presença de Kagome e essa missão estava nas mãos dos dois amigos, afinal, todos eles passavam muito tempo juntos trancafiados dentro daquela sala e o fato de Kagome ter-se tornado amigo de Houjo tão rápido não estava facilitando em nada as coisas. Ela conversava com o rapaz o dia inteiro e sempre que sua voz tornava-se mais alta ou seu riso ecoava, Inuyasha segurava-se na mesa para não levantar e começar outro escândalo.

Ao contrário do dia anterior, onde por mais que ele olhasse na direção da garota o máximo que recebia era desprezo, hoje os olhos dos dois encontravam-se; os dela demonstravam ódio e os dele irritação. Sempre que isso acontecia, Sango entrava em ação e o distraia. Ao longo do dia os três receberam muitas broncas, mas havia dado certo. Por mais que o sangue fervesse e sua mente arquitetasse planos malignos para matar Houjo de formas muito criativas Inuyasha agira normalmente o tempo todo. Pelo menos, aos olhos das outras pessoas.

Com a possibilidade de poderem lidar com aquela situação, Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango continuaram com o plano durante o resto da semana. Era como se a turbulenta segunda-feira fizesse parte de um outro universo paralelo, pois a semana se arrastou tranqüila e até mesmo, tediosamente. Eventualmente Miroku e Sango conversavam com Kagome sobre as aulas ou algum professor em especial, a garota havia notado o plano dos três e incentiva-os sempre que tinha oportunidade. A possibilidade de ouvir novamente as palavras de Inuyasha durante algum ataque a irritavam de tal maneira que ela sentia que qualquer ajuda ao rapaz era bem vinda, até mesmo uma em que seus amigos se sacrificavam durantes as aulas. Seu ódio estava longe de sumir, mas fazia tempo que sua mente não se focava no hanyou, ela tinha seus próprios demônios a encarar.

Era a última aula de sexta-feira, Inuyasha usava uma de suas técnicas favoritas para fugir de Kagome: dormir. Ele não havia falado para ninguém, mas sabia que a idéia de ter Sango e Miroku distraindo-o não duraria muito tempo, nos primeiros dois dias funcionou perfeitamente bem, mas depois passou a irritar. Não uma irritação consciente, ele achava que era o tal do instinto reclamando pelo fato dos dois não o deixarem agir. Inuyasha, às vezes, tinha a sensação de que seu instinto era uma pessoa e uma das mais temperamentais, pois sempre respondia às menores mudanças. E nunca positivamente. Além de tudo, as provas finais estavam chegando e ele não poderia continuar a exigir a atenção dos dois. Estava começando a ficar sem escolhas e quando chegava à essa conclusão deitava e dormia, como agora.

Da primeira carteira Kagome olhou para trás e viu Inuyasha dormindo. Ele vinha fazendo bastante isso durante a semana, mesmo sendo em má hora, era um bom sinal. Inuyasha não conseguia dormir graças ao cheiro de Kagome e se agora ele podia, significava que estava começando a suportar os efeitos dos instintos. Ao menos, era isso que ela pensava. Voltou sua atenção para aula, mas percebeu que ela acabara, pois todos guardavam os materiais.

- Arashi, se importa em esperar um pouco? Eu preciso conversar com você. – disse Houjo.

- Hm, sem problemas.

Kagome guardou seu material, mas continuou sentada vendo os alunos saírem lentamente um por um. Houjo a imitou e acenou para Sango quando ela passou, a garota lançou um sorriso em resposta. O rapaz olhou para a sala, parecendo nervoso e Kagome percebeu que ele ignorara Inuyasha dormindo no fundo da sala quando começou a falar.

As pessoas costumavam evitar acordar Inuyasha, ele era conhecido por não ter um humor muito agradável ao acordar e ultimamente a fama havia se intensificado.

- Então, Arashi, ahn. Você parece bem nesses últimos dias.

Kagome desviou os olhos do fundo da sala, onde Inuyasha dormia e encarou Houjo, de maneira curiosa. Ele percebeu que ela não havia entendido o seu comentário.

- Você não faltou nenhuma vez essa semana e desde que você chegou você falta por problemas de saúde. – ele explicou.

- Ah! Isso. – disse Kagome em falso tom de lembrança. Seus problemas de saúde eram uma desculpa, bem ruim por sinal. – É, digamos que tenho me sentido bem.

- Eu fico feliz com isso.

- Hm, é, acho que eu também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Kagome olhou novamente para o fundo da sala, vendo se Inuyasha continuava dormindo. Ele continuava. Houjo seguiu seus olhos e deu um sorriso nervoso:

- Não se preocupe, o sono dele é muito pesado. Nossa conversa não irá acordá-lo, eu espero.

- Você acha, é?

- Bom, se estiver preocupada com isso podemos ir para outro lugar. O pátio dos fundos quem sabe.

- Acho que está tudo bem continuar aqui, não é como se fossemos gritar, não é?

Houjo sorriu nervosamente.

- Eu espero que você não grite.

Kagome soltou uma risada abafada imaginando algo que Houjo pudesse fazer que seria capaz de faze-la gritar. Ela não notou, mas sua risada havia acordado Inuyasha, que abriu um dos olhos e percebeu a sala vazia, mas parou de se mexer ao ouvir a voz de Houjo.

- Estou falando sério, seria traumatizante se você gritasse.

- Juro não gritar, isso ajuda? – disse Kagome em tom divertido.

Inuyasha fechou com força as mãos. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira, a situação que ele evitara a semana inteira estava ali, provocando-a. Houjo e Kagome conversando supostamente sozinhos depois da aula e ele ali, ouvindo tudo. Sua razão mandou se levantar e ir embora antes que pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa que acordasse o instinto, mas já era tarde. O instinto o mandava continuar deitado ouvindo a conversa, ele queria ouvir o que eles conversavam. Ele queria saber o motivo de estarem sozinho. Ele precisava. E como sempre, ele ignorou a razão e continuou lá deitado, se odiando por ser tão patético e incapaz.

- Ajuda. – disse Houjo.

- Então, o que você precisa me dizer?

A voz de Kagome soava leve, ao contrário da de Houjo. Ele sempre agia de maneira nervosa na presença da garota, mas hoje estava ele estava especialmente travado. O começo de suas frases soava baixo de mais, dando a impressão que o resto era gritado.

- Antes eu preciso saber...

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Saber? Saber o quê?

- Se você está bem, tipo, de verdade.

- Você está preocupado com a minha saúde?

- Também, mas queria saber de um modo geral. Você parece sempre preocupada com alguma coisa, no intervalo está sempre olhando para os lados como se esperasse que algo aparecesse e, não sei, desde segunda eu tenho a sensação de que você está magoada com alguma coisa.

Aquela era a primeira frase que Houjo dizia sem um tom estranho, ele usava seu habitual tom de voz, só que com uma nota de preocupação que se fazia presente, ocupando o lugar que antes era do nervosismo. Kagome sorriu.

- Você é bem observador.

- Só quando vale a pena. – disse Houjo.

Inuyasha sentiu algo nascer dentro de si, era aquele monstro que ele lutava contra. Sua vontade foi correr até os dois e aproveitar a altura da sala para fazer que a morte de Houjo era um acidente. Ele tinha a história pronta, o rapaz ficou depois da sala e então, jogou-se pela janela se matando. Seria simples, ninguém desconfiaria disso. Mordeu o lábio inferior se forçando a espantar aqueles pensamentos e a voz de Kagome o ajudou nessa missão, pois sua atenção se voltou para o que ela dizia.

- Eu estou preocupada com muitas coisas. Eu espero que muitas coisas apareçam. E muitas coisas me magoaram. – disse a garota.

- E existe alguma forma de eu te ajudar?

Kagome pareceu pensar alguns minutos e então disse:

- Você acha que eu sou, bem... Uma vadia?

Houjo abriu a boca em uma expressão surpresa, que logo deu lugar para um de completa confusão.

- Você está falando sério sobre isso?

Kagome apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Inuyasha acompanhava a conversa, enquanto lutava internamente com seu próprio instinto. Houjo e Kagome só estavam tendo aquela conversa por causa do comentário que ele fizera, então era verdade o que Sango dissera. Kagome levaria aquilo sério. Ele nunca acreditou que ela se questionaria sobre aquelas palavras, mas Sango explicou que Kagome como mulher se ofenderia mais do que ele jamais imaginaria.

- De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Houjo ainda confuso.

Era agora. Kagome iria dizer seu nome, iria lembrá-lo daquele momento. Ele não gostava da garota, não estava sequer perto de amá-la, mas sentia-se culpado por aquilo. E a idéia daquele cara saber sobre seu ataque de ciúmes não lhe agradava em nada. Já era ruim o suficiente lidar com a situação do jeito que ela estava. Mas para sua surpresa seu nome não foi citado, ou melhor, a história de segunda não passou nem perto das palavras que Kagome dissera.

- Eu sou incapaz de amar. – ela disse muito baixo.

Houjo levou algum tempo para processar a informação que havia recebido. Ele olhou para Kagome na esperança de encontrar algum traço que mostrasse que ela estava brincando com ele, mas a expressão dela era de uma profunda angústia. Engolindo seus próprios sentimentos, ele disse:

- Está tudo bem quanto a isso, Arashi. Você não ter se apaixonado ainda não te torna uma vadia e aposto que também não significa que você é incapaz de amar.

Kagome soltou um sorriso triste.

- Não, você não entendeu. Eu realmente sou incapaz de amar.

- Todos podem amar, você só não achou a pessoa certa. – retrucou Houjo com a voz levemente amargurada.

- Ai é que está o problema, eu não sou todos. – disse Kagome. – Existem muitos segredos sobre mim...

- Segredos? – repetiu Houjo.

- Sim, pequenas coisas que me fazem diferente dos outros.

- Arashi, isso não é um segredo, eu sempre soube que você era diferente.

Kagome sabia que eles não estavam falando da mesma coisa. Houjo não sabia nada sobre ela ser um anjo e nem poderia.

- Sobre a sua pergunta, não. Eu não acho que você é uma vadia e nem se você quisesse você seria uma. Como acabamos de dizer, você é diferente. E a meu ver, não é uma diferença negativa em aspecto nenhum.

A garota sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Desculpe, Houjo! Você precisava me dizer alguma coisa, não era? – disse Kagome parecendo se lembrar do motivo de estar ali.

Houjo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não era nada, não se preocupe.

Kagome olhou de maneira curiosa e ele sorriu em volta. Um sorriso simples e sincero. Houjo caminhou até a garota e levou sua mão direita até a bochecha dela, inclinou o rosto em direção ao dela e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Você não deve se preocupar nunca com coisas como essa. – ele disse bondosamente. – Você é a pessoa mais pura que eu conheço, Kagome. Lembre-se disso.

Kagome sentiu seu rosto queimar. Era a primeira vez que Houjo usava seu nome e aquela situação era totalmente surpresa. Porém, antes que ela pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, ela viu uma sombra de aproximar. "_Merda_" pensou ao se lembrar que Inuyasha ainda estava na sala e que provavelmente ele havia acordado.

Houjo deu um passo para o lado, olhando surpreso para Inuyasha que caminhava batendo os pés em direção aos dois. O hanyou apontou para Houjo e disse furiosamente:

- Você! Pelo amor de Deus, não entre no meu caminho, eu não estou respondendo por mim. E você, - e Inuyasha agarrou Kagome pelo braço. – vem comigo.

Houjo pareceu querer interferir naquilo, mas Kagome sabia que não era a idéia mais esperta que ele poderia ter naquele momento. Ela virou-se rapidamente para o rapaz e disse enquanto era arrastava para fora da sala:

- Está tudo bem, Houjo. Desculpe por isso, depois conversamos.

O rapaz só pode ouvir a voz de Inuyasha berrando atrás da garota: "Não haverá um depois se depender de mim". Houjo olhou a cena sem entender absolutamente nada e suspirou de maneira deprimida.

- Isso não está nem perto do que eu imaginei a minha declaração.

* * *

- Não fale nada! – resmungou Inuyasha enquanto arrastava Kagome pelos corredores da escola. – Eu sei que se você falar vai me obrigar a parar e eu pretendo usar desse ódio que explodiu em mim para resolver as coisas!

- Eu quero que você me solte e nunca mais ouse encostar em mim.

Kagome usou aquele tom de ordem que fazia Inuyasha acreditar que o mundo inteiro estava girando em outra rota e que ele continuava na rota antiga. Seus passos diminuíram o ritmo, mas ele não parou.

- Eu mandei você me soltar. – ela repetiu tão firmemente quanto antes.

Inuyasha pareceu usar toda a sua boa vontade para dizer aquelas palavras, porque elas saíram baixas e amarguradas.

- Por favor, está bem? Colabore comigo só por enquanto.

Na mesma hora ele sentiu o resultado, pois o mundo voltara a girar na mesma direção que ele. Agradeceu mentalmente pela ajuda e voltou a arrastar Kagome na mesma velocidade que antes.

- Você poderia me soltar? – a voz de Kagome não era autoritária, mais ainda era firme.

- Não. Algo dentro de mim diz que se eu te soltar você vai fugir de mim. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Olha, parece que você tem vidente dentro da sua cabeça. Muito útil. – ironizou a garota.

- Não faça piadas sobre isso, está bem? - resmungou Inuyasha irritado. – Não é a sua cabeça que está enlouquecendo!

Kagome não respondeu e se deixou levar, embora ser tocada por Inuyasha causasse um ódio enorme nela. Ele a levou até o pátio traseiro e mandou-a se sentar em um dos bancos, mas ela obviamente não obedeceu.

- O que te faz achar que eu irei obedece-lo? – ela disse com os braços cruzados.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Se quer ficar em pé, fique então, inferno.

- Ficarei. – retrucou Kagome cerrando os olhos. – Agora posso saber o que quer comigo? Talvez perguntar quanto eu cobro por yokai? Quem sabe alguma teoria sobre mim?

- É, exatamente isso. – disse Inuyasha.

Dessa vez Kagome arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido.

- Não, quero dizer, é sobre o que eu falei. Aquilo sobre você sair com vários yokais... Isso foi estúpido.

- Sim.

- E impensado.

- Sim.

- E mentiroso.

- Ah, você acha?

- Eu estou tentando me redimir, poderia facilitar as coisas para mim?

- Eu deveria? Você não facilitou em nada as coisas para mim.

- Eu sei, ok? É por isso que estou aqui fazendo papel de idiota. Como eu disse, estou aproveitando que não estou raciocinando direito graças a essa merda de instinto e estou tentando, bem... Me redimir.

Kagome voltou a cerrar os olhos.

- Que ótimo. Muito honrado da sua pessoa dizer que só está _tentando se redimir_ porque não está raciocinando direito.

- Não! – retrucou Inuyasha balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Mas foi o que você disse.

- Está vendo? Esse é exatamente o problema que temos aqui. Eu digo coisas que não quero dizer, coisas que não acho na verdade.

- Espera que isso soe como uma forma de _retenção_?

- Não soou?

- Não, só fez com que você parecesse mais idiota do que é. Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso, eu duvido que queira se _redimir_ comigo pelo simples fato de ter percebido quão imbecil foi o que disse.

Inuyasha pareceu chupar um limão, pois sua cara se fechou uma careta.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Sabia que você estava querendo algo!

- Olha, eu não gosto de você e você sabe disso. E sei que o sentimento é recíproco, sei também que pisei na bola e se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, não teria dito nada daquilo e isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu precisar de você.

- É? – a voz de Kagome soou como se fizesse pouco caso do que ele estava falando.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Me desculpe, está bem? É isso que você está querendo ouvir, algo que me diz que só se eu usar essa palavra você vai me ajudar, então, me desculpe.

- Parece que minha piadinha sobre ter um vidente dentro da cabeça poderá ser usada de novo.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e a expressão dele era de revolta, em estar naquela situação. Ela deu um singelo sorriu e sentou-se, sabendo que deveria apenas virar-se e ir embora.

- Muito bem, no que é que eu posso ajudá-lo? – disse.

Inuyasha pareceu travar uma luta interna em dizer ou não aquelas palavras, pois ele demorou um pouco mais do que Kagome esperava para responder.

- Eu não agüento mais essa história de instinto. Eu acho que vou ficar louco.

- O problema é _só_ esse? – disse Kagome decepcionada.

- Você fala _só_ porque não é você que está passando por isso. Eu não controlo mais as minhas ações, meus pensamentos, minhas vontades, não quando você está por perto. Isso sem contar essa coisa de simplesmente saber o que você quer ou vai fazer, é doente!

- Isso não existe, Inuyasha. Você não pode saber essas coisas, você apenas conclui o óbvio agora pouco, sobre eu ir embora e sobre querer ouvir desculpas.

- Não, você não está entendendo. Eu tinha a certeza absoluta dessas coisas, eu simplesmente sabia. Eu sabia também que você me bateria na segunda-feira e sabia que você impediria Houjo de se meter entre nós, por isso levantei e fui até você.

- Já disse, isso não existe.

- Está me dizendo então que você não pode me ajudar?

- Eu não posso te ajudar em algo que não existe, Inuyasha. Sinto muito.

- Certo, você acha que isso não existe, então com o tempo eu vou te provar isso. Agora preciso saber, vai me ajudar no resto?

Inuyasha tinha uma urgência na voz que Kagome nunca ouvira, era como se ele realmente achasse que iria ficar louco a qualquer momento e ela fosse a única chance dele se manter são. Mais uma vez Kagome sabia que aquilo estava errado. "_Você não pode ajudar quem vai matar"_, essa frase ecoava em sua mente, não com a sua voz, mas a de Kikyou.

- Por favor. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome fechou os olhos pesadamente, sabendo que quando pensasse na situação com calma se arrependeria disso.

- Está bem, eu vou te ajudar.

- Eu sabia que precisava usar "por favor".

Inuyasha olhou para baixo e encarou Kagome, fazendo-a notar que seu olhar voltara a ser como era. Um perigoso mar dourado.

* * *

Olá! Como estão? :)

Aqui está mais um capítulo e dessa vez está enorme! *orgulhosa de si mesma* Esse capítulo eu basicamente escrevi em 2 dias, o que é pouco tempo, já que são 23 páginas no word! Ainda faltam 2 páginas pra chegar na minha meta de 25, mas eu chego lá! XD Acho que esse capítulo consegue esclarecer muitas coisas! :D

**H. Quinzel: **Olá querida! Obrigada por continuar lendo minha fic ;-; *abraça* Fico feliz que ainda esteja gostando, espero que esse capítudo te agrade! :3

**Bia Yang: **Olá! :D Opa, então eu consegui dar a impressão que o Sesshoumaru estava afim da Kagome? Ótimo! A idéia é essa mesmo, mas não se preocupe, acha que você não ficará confusa por muito tempo, logo eu resolvo isso! XD Eu irei continuar, pode deixar :3 E ah! Isso me lembra, obrigada pela review na minha outra fic! *-*

É só isso, preciso começar a escrever outro capítulo x_x Esse eu terminei as 7:30 da manhã de hoje, estou me esforçando para escrever no prazo ;-; Então, trago mais semana que vem! :)

Obrigada a quem visita e acompanha s2 Beijos :*


	12. Ataque

* * *

**AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO! AVISO!**

Meninas, encontrei um erro na minha fic! :\ Eu não sei se vocês notaram, é até provável que tenha passado desapercebido por todos, eu mesma já li a fic alguns zilhões de vezes só notei semana passada (eu releio cada capítulo pelo menos 8 vezes antes dele vir pro site, depois leio mais uma vez no site e depois mais algumas quando o capítulo está on line, digamos que sou minha própria revisora, o que é um saco, porque eu sempre deixo escapar uns erros). Mas eu sou ridiculamente perfeccionista, então me sinto na obrigação de explicar o erro aqui, mesmo isso sendo só uma fic para diversão! XD

Desde o começo eu disse que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru são irmãos por parte de pai. Até ai, tudo bem, sem problemas nenhum. Só que no capítulo 9 eu escrevi isso:

_"Inuyasha cerrou os olhos, então ela sabia. Como ele não tinha imaginado isso antes? É óbvio que ela saberia, ela sabia tudo sobre ele. Inuyasha era órfão, não conhecia seus pais e nem fazia idéia de quem eram, não sabia qual dos dois era humano ou qual era yokai. Isso se eles realmente fossem yokais e humanos, porque nem isso ele sabia, não havia como saber, não existiam muitos hanyous no mundo, sequer conhecia algum além dele mesmo. Ele atacou a latinha no chão, espalhando suco de uva pelo carpete, e foi até a cozinha."_

Opa! Sesshoumaru é um yokai completo, logo o pai dele **tem de ser um yokai**. Contradição FORTE. Então, explicando a situação: o Inuyasha não conhece seus pais, o que ele sabe é o que o Sesshoumaru falou. O fato dele não saber se sua mãe é humana é pelo motivo que eu coloquei no outro capítulo, as pessoas realmente não sabem de onde vêm os hanyous, porque, bom, basicamente todos eles são órfãos. E é isso. O Inuyasha **sabe** que seu pai é um yokai, apenas porque o Sesshoumaru disse, mas ele nunca falou nada sobre a mãe dele, o que significa que ele não sabe absolutamente nada sobre ela.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: **Ataque

* * *

- Oh, meu Deus, Miroku! Olhe quem encontramos aqui!

A voz de Sango saía em um tom tão falsamente surpreso, que mesmo vendo o brilho furioso nos olhos de Kagome, Inuyasha não pôde deixar de rir.

- Não acredito! – continuou Miroku teatralmente tão falso quanto Sango. – Isso é ou não é uma coincidência?

Sango acenou com a cabeça e levou as mãos até a boca que estava aberta em uma suposta reação de choque.

- Será que devemos salvar o Inuyasha? Isso me parece uma sessão de tortura...

- Chega, ok? Isso não tem graça. – disse Kagome cruzando os braços de maneira impaciente e virando seus olhos perigosamente para Inuyasha. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Tínhamos um acordo!

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Nossos acordos nunca dão certo mesmo.

- Não dão certo porque **você** simplesmente não tem palavra! – retrucou Kagome se controlando para não aumentar o tom de voz. – O que você tem na cabeça? Eu já não te expliquei um zilhão de vezes que essas pragas teimosas **não podem se envolver**?

- Ainda estamos aqui, ok? – disse Miroku.

- E é ótimo que estejam mesmo, assim podem ouvir o que tenho a dizer!

- Por que está tão furiosa? – disse Sango deixando de lado todo o tom falso.

- Porque ela é exagerada. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome revirou os olhos impacientemente. Como ela havia previsto, estava começando a se arrepender de tentar ajudar o hanyou, ele simplesmente não colaborava. Quando ele fora implorando ajuda, ela havia imposto algumas limitações e no primeiro dia ele já quebrara as regras. O ponto principal era manter Sango e Miroku longe disso tudo e ali estavam os dois, parados ao lado da mesa onde estavam sentados, sorrindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se ela não tivesse avisado mais de um milhão de vezes sobre o perigo que era se envolver nessas coisas.

- Você realmente não quer minha ajuda, não é?

Inuyasha tremeu, a idéia de continuar enlouquecendo não o animou em nada, mas manteve a face despreocupada e novamente, deu de ombros.

- Ouça o que eles têm a dizer pelo menos.

Era uma manhã de sábado e o tempo estava agradável, ao contrário dos últimos dias em que o vento era frio e a chuva caía sempre no fim do dia, hoje o sol estava escondido atrás de fofas nuvens brancas, que se moviam com a brisa fresca vez ou outra, deixando a sombra que fazia sobre o sol sumir.

Miroku sorriu graciosamente e puxou duas cadeiras, juntando-as à mesa onde Kagome e Inuyasha estavam. Os dois haviam marcado de se encontrar no mesmo café que Sango e Miroku se encontraram da última vez, o plano era discutir as sensações que Inuyasha dizia sentir e juntos, tentarem bolar alguma maneira de amenizar aquela situação.

- Obrigada, Miroku. – disse Sango sorrindo e sentando-se.

- De nada. – respondeu o rapaz enquanto sentava. Kagome teve a impressão que o sorriso dele aumentara ao olhar para ela. – Nós temos um plano!

- Não! Vocês não têm! – retrucou Kagome mal humoradamente.

Inuyasha fez um barulho impaciente com a boca e revirou os olhos.

- Apenas ouça, está bem? Se achar o plano idiota, apenas diga e eles desistem dessa história toda, não é mesmo?

Kagome estreitou os olhos e encarou os outros três e uma sensação de entendimento correu por todo o seu corpo, de alguma forma ela se sentiu traída. Enganada. Ela apontou acusadoramente para Inuyasha e disse:

- Vocês planejaram isso! Isso explica aquela péssima atuação desses dois idiotas quando nos encontraram! Vocês ensaiaram isso tudo pelas minhas costas!

- Não precisa ofender também. – disse Sango rindo.

- Você me parece mais brava pelo fato de termos planejado algo sem você do que por estarmos aqui, sabia? – disse Miroku.

Kagome virou a cara, em uma típica atitude emburrada e cruzou novamente os braços. Inuyasha a encarou por alguns segundos, antes de suspirar.

- Kagome, - ele disse e a voz que ele usava era incrivelmente doce e compreensiva. – eu posso parecer idiota, mas eu não sou. Você sabe que eu não acredito na metade do que você diz, mas se você se esforça tanto em manter o casal 20 longe de tudo isso, eu imagino que as conseqüências deles ficarem atrás de nós sejam, no mínimo, desastrosas. Eu me sinto tão bem em colocá-los em perigo quanto você, mas apenas ouça o que eles têm a dizer, ok? É um bom plano. Se não fosse, eu não teria deixado que eles viessem.

A boca de Sango abriu-se instantaneamente. Era difícil o bastante para ela acreditar que Inuyasha pudesse usar aquele tom de voz, mas demonstrar-se preocupado com os outros e ainda dizer isso em voz alta era um avanço que ela nunca achou que viveria para ver. Miroku tinha uma espécie de sorriso aprovador nos lábios. Kagome revirou-se na cadeira desconfortavelmente e olhou para Inuyasha, em um misto de surpresa e curiosidade. Ao perceber a reação de todos o hanyou revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Por que, ao invés de ficarem ai me olhando feito uns idiotas vocês não começam a contar o plano? Aproveitem que ela ainda não encontrou um jeito de retrucar o que eu disse.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Como você sabe disso?

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Eu já te disse antes, não disse? Eu simplesmente sei. E eu disse que te provaria.

- Isso não existe. – disse Kagome.

- É, claro, o que você quiser. – disse Inuyasha como quem quer acabar com o assunto.

Sango que olhava a cena de maneira curiosa, desviou os olhos para Miroku e sorriu.

- Pode falar, você entende melhor os detalhes do que eu.

- Certo. – disse Miroku.

- Antes que comecem, quero deixar claro que nada do que vocês falarem vai mudar minha idéia de que o melhor plano é deixar vocês bem longe de mim. – disse Kagome.

- Argh, mas que mulher insuportável! Não sei por que vocês querem tanto ficar perto dela! – resmungou Inuyasha.

Kagome cerrou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse retrucar, Miroku começou a falar.

- Você vai mudar de idéia quando me ouvir. – e ele sorriu de maneira radiante. – Lembre-se, não nasceu ninguém capaz de me acompanhar e você terá de se render ao meu plano!

- Miroku merece todo o crédito! – disse Sango sorrindo. – Ele se esforçou bastante pesquisando, então seja carinhosa na hora de decidir.

- Certo, certo. Agora pode me dizer qual o plano genial? Estou curiosa.

- Seu maior medo é algo acontecer com a gente, não é? – disse Miroku.

Kagome acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

- Então, eu pensei bastante nisso. E é impossível que algo nos aconteça: nós somos humanos! Quero dizer, a impressão que eu tenho é que seu medo é que os outros anjos venham até a cidade e façam algo comigo e com a Sango, por estarmos te seduzindo a ter uma gloriosa vida humana. Só que sua função não é exatamente proteger humanos? Como é que vocês poderiam nos atacar, quando são tão empenhadas na missão de nos salvar?

Kagome olhou para Miroku com uma espécie de olhar de adoração. Ele era um gênio, como não havia pensado nisso antes? Era óbvio e até mesmo ridículo! Elas nunca fariam nada contra Sango e Miroku e mesmo que tentassem, ela jamais deixaria, ela podia com as outras, sempre fora a melhor da sua turma. Era boa o bastante para receber uma missão especial da Kikyou pessoalmente. E então, a realidade atingiu-a. Aquilo tudo estava errado. Muito errado. No que ela estava pensando? Ela estava lá para matar Inuyasha, não tomar café da tarde com ele e seus melhores amigos, enquanto pensam em uma forma de destruir tudo aquilo em que ela mais acreditava.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mais para si do que para os outros. Inuyasha que encarava as reações dela ao longo da conversa percebeu as mudanças nas feições da garota e sentiu um embrulho no estomago. "_Merda" _ele pensou.

- Imagino que não seja só isso que você pensou, não é? – disse Kagome e sua voz saía incrivelmente controlada apesar de interiormente estar travando uma luta contra si mesma. – Você disse que tinha um plano, isso soa mais como uma teoria pra mim.

- Para falar o plano, preciso que você confirme minha teoria. – disse Miroku. – Estou certo, não estou? Vocês não podem atacar um humano.

Kagome pareceu pensar um pouco nas possibilidades. Aquela era uma boa questão, ela nunca havia pensando nisso e tampouco ouvira histórias sobre algo do tipo. O que tornava aquela uma pergunta curiosa é que os anjos não eram escravos dos humanos, apesar de tudo, anjos eram livres, embora a missão fosse proteger, o que não significava em momento algum que eles não poderiam atacar se fosse preciso.

Não, definitivamente não. Aquela não era uma opção, atacar humanos seria contra toda e qualquer moral, contra a natureza de um anjo. E anjos são treinados desde muito cedo a seguirem lealmente sua natureza. Mas, ela poderia dizer isso para eles? A base do plano era a idéia de que jamais seriam atacados, então não seria melhor mentir?

- Nós não somos escravos dos humanos. – disse Kagome friamente. Ela havia decidido mentir. – O que significa que se for preciso, sim, nós atacamos humanos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. A noticia mudava completamente a história, Miroku havia planejado tudo com base nessa teoria e agora ela se provara infundada, não podia continuar. Sua vontade de ajudar Kagome começou a lutar diretamente com seu medo de colocar não só a si mesmo, mas Sango em perigo.

- Pode continuar, Miroku. – disse Inuyasha com um tom de voz irritado. – Ela está mentindo.

Kagome virou seu rosto automaticamente em direção ao hanyou. Ela sentia uma explosão de sentimentos dentro de si, uma mistura de raiva e vergonha. Como ele poderia saber que ela estava mentindo? Isso era impossível. Ele só seria capaz de saber sobre isso se tivesse passagem livre para sua mente e aquele definitivamente não era o caso. Ela cerrou os olhos quando ele lhe lançou um sorriso vitorioso.

- Esqueci de dizer que também sei quando você está mentindo? Pois é, eu sei.

- Você me dá medo, Inuyasha. – disse Sango.

- Isso tem a ver com essa história de sexto sentido em relação a mim, é? – disse Kagome irritada.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Na verdade, não. Quando você mente sua voz sai forçada, sua respiração fica acelerada e você fica fazendo caras estranhas, parece que está tendo um ataque ou coisa assim.

- Você gosta mesmo de me observar, não é? – o tom de voz de Kagome era um misto de raiva e desafio.

- Conheça bem seu inimigo e descubra seus pontos fracos. – disse Inuyasha.

- Certo, a reação da Kagome já explicou tudo. Então, vocês realmente não podem me atacar, isso é uma boa noticia. – disse Miroku aliviado.

- Kagome, eu confio em você e sei que você não vai deixar nada acontecer comigo. Agora, eu preciso saber se você confia na gente. – disse Sango.

Kagome, relutantemente, acenou com a cabeça.

- Isso é o bastante pra mim, por enquanto. – disse Sango sorrindo. – Miroku, continue, por favor.

- O plano é o seguinte, nós vamos entregar uma carta para você e você deverá enviar para a Kikyou. Sesshoumaru já me explicou que ela é a mais importante e resolve as coisas e a Sango confirmou a história pra mim, ela também já me disse que você não nos dirá onde encontrar a Kikyou, por isso você enviará a carta.

- Uma carta? Sango eu já disse que não adianta pedir para ela me libertar.

- E quem disse que eu quero te libertar? – o tom de voz de Sango era divertido. – Pelo contrário.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha de maneira curiosa.

- Queremos proteção. – disse Miroku no mesmo tom de Sango. – Para a cidade inteira. Eu andei pesquisando e os yokais lobos estão por perto há séculos e, me corrija se eu estiver errado, os lobos são os mais perigosos, não é?

- Não. – disse Inuyasha. – Eles são só os mais idiotas mesmo.

- Eles são os mais selvagens, não necessariamente os mais perigosos, mas certo, eles oferecem mais perigo que um yokai como o Inuyasha, por exemplo. – disse Kagome.

- Você está tentando me provocar? – disse Inuyasha.

- Hm, funcionou? – disse Kagome.

Miroku ignorou a discussão dos dois e continuou com voz teatral:

- O ponto é que eu tenho muito medo de yokais lobos, eles são malvados. E seria de muita ajuda ter um anjo por perto, cuidando de mim, da cidade e das pessoas que eu amo.

- Vocês realmente ensaiaram isso. – disse Kagome rindo. – Certo, o plano me parece genial, só que o problema com lobos é resolvido em minutos. Faço um acordo com eles e eles vão embora e pronto.

- Você não pode fazer um acordo com os lobos. – disse Sango vitoriosamente. – Explica pra ela, Miroku!

- Exato. Você não pode, eu pesquisei o motivo dos lobos estarem aqui. Essa região é sagrada para eles, Kagome, é por isso que eles não vão embora nunca. Tem algo a ver com espíritos da floresta ou sei lá o que. O que significa que não importa o que você tente, eles não irão abandonar os ancestrais.

- Na verdade, se eu pedir para o Kouga ele saíra. E ele é o líder. – disse Kagome como se achasse muita graça no fato de Kouga ser completamente apaixonado por ela. – Ele já saiu de lá uma vez por minha causa, pode sair de novo.

- Ele continuou na região, na verdade, ele piorou a situação infestando a cidade com aquele fedor vindo mais para perto. – disse Inuyasha irritado.

- Toda a área sagrada deles, ou seja lá o que for isso, é perto da cidade. – disse Miroku. – Na verdade, a área sagrada são essas florestas que cercam a cidade inteira.

- E o que vocês esperam com isso? Fazer com que eu fique na cidade?

Miroku e Sango sorriram e balançaram a cabeça positivamente. Kagome suspirou. Eles realmente haviam se empenhado em ajudá-la, sentia-se honrada em receber tanta atenção. Geralmente ela não ficava tempo o bastante em uma cidade para criar laços com as outras pessoas, Kikyou dizia que isso só atrapalharia sua missão. Mas, por alguma razão, Kikyou parecia querer Kagome naquela cidade, afinal, qual outro motivo dela ainda não ter mandado matar Inuyasha? A missão ali era essa, as instruções haviam sido claras o bastante: **Vá para a cidade, se matricule **_**nessa**_** escola, vá morar **_**nessa**_** casa. Encontre um meio-yokai e fique de olho nele até que eu ordene que você o mate. Não se antecipe, apenas eu sei a hora certa.**

Mas que hora era aquela que nunca chegava? Kagome nunca passava mais de um mês na mesma cidade e logo faria dois meses que estava ali, sem receber ordem nenhuma, a não ser ficar de olho em Inuyasha e ignorar o que Sesshoumaru falava. Sesshoumaru... Ele havia falado sobre isso. Como era mesmo que ele tinha falado? Algo sobre estar sendo enganada, sobre na verdade estar ali protegendo Inuyasha. Por algum motivo estranho, naquela hora a teoria do yokai fazia sentido. Muito sentido.

- Poderia compartilhar seus pensamentos com a gente? – disse Inuyasha balançando a mão impacientemente na frente de Kagome, fazendo-a piscar. – Apesar de tudo, eu não posso ler a sua mente.

- Use seu sexto sentido para saber o que estou pensando. – provocou Kagome. – E Miroku, seu plano é realmente genial. Eu não consigo entender ainda muito bem o que você pretende com ele, quero dizer, não vejo a vantagem em ficar aqui, mas enfim... O problema é que existem algumas falhas. Como você poderia saber da existência dos anjos e como saberia onde encontrar a Kikyou? Teoricamente, humanos não sabem sobre mim.

- Obrigada. – disse Miroku orgulhoso. – E devo dizer que também pensei nisso. Lembra o que eu te disse sobre ter familiares monges? Antigamente, alguns monges lutavam contra yokais, não é? Parece que se fossem outros tempos, estaríamos lado a lado tentando matar o nosso amigão aqui.

- Está me falando que monges e anjos trabalhavam juntos? – disse Kagome perplexa. Essa era um novidade.

- Ahan, exatamente isso. – disse Sango. – Isso é meio secreto, igual tudo relacionado a você. Eu precisei dar em cima do avô tarado do Miroku pra conseguir essa informação.

- Meu avô não é tarado. Ele só sabe apreciar mulheres bonitas. – disse Miroku.

E todos riram.

- Certo. Você é muito espertinho, tem resposta para tudo. – disse Kagome. – Só que agora eu acho que vou te pegar.

- Manda a ver, estou preparado. – disse Miroku.

- Seu plano basicamente é me manter aqui, com a desculpa de me tornar guardiã da cidade ou qualquer coisa do tipo, certo? – disse Kagome e Miroku concordou. – É muito provável que seu pedido seja atendido, se vocês falarem que se sentem ameaçados com a presença dos lobos, alguém virá cuidar dessa região. Só que o garante que serei** eu** a ficar aqui? Você sabe, eu não sou a única.

- Hm, digamos que na minha cabeça, esse é o momento que você entra, pedindo para cuidar dessa região. – disse Miroku.

- É aqui que nasce o problema. – disse Kagome. Ela agora adquiria um ar professoral, sentando-se corretamente na cadeira e começando a explicar. – A maioria dos anjos é treinada para cuidar de cidades. A verdade é que não somos muitas, mas alguns lugares têm tantos problemas que acabamos mandando alguém pra lá, sabe como é, demoramos demais para chegar nessas regiões e não podemos nos dar o luxo de deixar vocês desprotegidos porque não fomos rápidas o bastante, esses anjos são chamados de anjos fixos.

- Deixa eu ver se adivinho... – disse Sango desanimada. – Você não é um anjo fixo.

- Não, eu não sou. – disse Kagome. – Algumas de nós nascem com certas habilidades que as mais velhas julgam ser mais úteis caçando os problemas do que esperando que eles venham até nós. O que significa que estou aqui apenas para cumprir minha missão. Quando a ordem for dada, eu cumprirei e irei embora. Esse é um dos motivos que eu, em especial, não posso me apegar. Eu não posso ficar.

- Nossa, Kagome, por que quando se trata de você tudo é tão complicado? – disse Sango irritada.

- Até dois meses atrás era tudo bem simples. – disse Kagome rindo.

- E essa sua missão. O que exatamente você precisa fazer? Quanto tempo você tem?

Algo dentro de Kagome gritava para ela não pensar na missão, não pensar em estar lá para matar Inuyasha. _"Ele vai perceber, esse bizarro sexto sentido dele vai perceber. Não pense nisso, não pense nisso, não pense nisso."_ A garota olhou para o lado e percebeu que Inuyasha a analisava atentamente, como se algo em sua mente o atraísse. _"Não pense nisso, não pense nisso". _Por que estava escondendo dele o porquê de estar ali? Não era melhor que soubesse logo e entendesse que não deveriam estar discutindo uma maneira de mantê-la por perto? _"Não pense nisso, não pense nisso"._ Não seria melhor discutirem uma maneira de salva-lo, de se livrarem dela, de impedirem aquilo? Aquela conversa era uma perda de tempo, Miroku e Sango deveriam estar se empenhando em coisas mais importantes, como a vida de Inuyasha. _"Não pense nisso, não pense nisso"._ Kagome balançou a cabeça. A vida de Inuyasha não era importante, ele era um yokai e deveria ter feito algo terrível para Kikyou mandá-la para lá. E se a história de perder a memória fosse só uma mentira para não contar aos outros as coisas horríveis que ele tinha feito? _"Não pense nisso, não pense nisso"._

- Eu ainda não sei qual é minha missão. – mentiu Kagome saindo de seus devaneios.

Miroku e Sango olharam automaticamente para Inuyasha. _"Merda!"_ pensou Kagome. Ela havia esquecido de Inuyasha e de sua mais nova habilidade de saber quando ela mentia. Ele iria perceber, ela estava muito mais nervosa dessa vez, podia sentir seus ossos tremendo em baixo da pele. _"Merda!" _pensou de novo ao perceber os dourados olhos de Inuyasha fitando-a.

- Acho que não há nada que vocês possam fazer. Ela não pode ficar, então aproveitem que ela parece não fazer idéia quanto tempo ficará aqui. Um dia ela irá embora, não é?

Kagome piscou algumas vezes encarando Inuyasha. Ele estava mentindo. Era claro que ele havia percebido alguma coisa, mas por algum motivo desconhecido ele não estava falando para os outros. Sango pareceu não perceber a tensão que nasceu entre Inuyasha e Kagome.

- Certo, podemos ao menos tentar, não é? – disse. – O máximo que iremos ouvir será um não o que não muda muito a nossa situação.

- É, certo, então nós estamos indo escrever a carta, não é, Sango? – disse Miroku levantando-se e arrastando Sango.

Sango reclamou veemente. Não entedia porque diabos Miroku estava arrastando-a daquele jeito, ela precisava falar com Kagome ainda, mas a garota sequer reparou a saída da morena. Kagome parecia hipnotizada, pois sequer piscava, Inuyasha a encarava com a expressão em branco. Eles só ousaram falar quando tiveram certeza que nem Sango, nem Miroku estavam por perto para ouvir.

- Então, parece que você me defendeu. – disse Kagome.

- O que você está escondendo? – disse Inuyasha cerrando os olhos.

- O que você acha que eu estou escondendo? – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, parecendo pensar naquela pergunta. Seus olhos não desviavam de Kagome um segundo sequer.

- Está tentando ler minha mente?

Ele não respondeu. Kagome estava começando a ficar nervosa, o olhar de Inuyasha era tão penetrante que ela sentia como se ele entrasse em sua mente e vasculhasse por todos os cantos, buscando as palavras que agora ela escondia atrás do repetitivo pensamento_ "Não pense nisso, não pense nisso"._ Aquela história de sexto sentido estava começando a se tornar problemática, como ela iria ficar perto dele escondendo o pensamento mais presente em sua mente? Era impossível.

Novamente ela se perguntou por que estava escondendo dele. Ele iria descobrir cedo ou tarde e Miroku e Sango não estavam mais ali, não existiam mais motivos para mentir.

- Essa sua tentativa de esconder que veio aqui me matar é inútil. – disse Inuyasha repentinamente fazendo Kagome dar um pulo na cadeira. – Não é isso que eu estou procurando! Você está escondendo outra coisa e eu tenho a sensação de que você escondeu tão bem, que nem você sabe onde está.

Kagome abriu a boca. Certo, agora era oficial o tal sexto sentido de Inuyasha era um problema. Um problema dos grandes ainda. Isso o colocava um passo a frente, era um tipo de defesa maravilhoso que ela nunca vira. Era melhor que o instinto e muito mais poderoso. _"Merda"_ ela pensou de novo.

Inuyasha continuava a encará-la com a mesma intensidade que antes, seus olhos cerrados davam a impressão que ele estava fazendo uma força descomunal para ver dentro da mente de Kagome, mas era inútil. Ele não podia ler a mente dela, ele só sabia algumas coisas, como o fato dela estar lá para matá-lo.

- Qual a surpresa? – disse o hanyou.

- Minha surpresa é você estar tão calmo. – disse Kagome ainda boquiaberta.

- Vamos deixar algo claro aqui, ok? – disse Inuyasha. – O fato de você estar aqui para me matar não significa que eu vá deixar isso acontecer.

Aquilo soou como uma piada muito sem graça para Kagome. O que ele estava dizendo sobre "não deixar isso acontecer"? Será que Inuyasha tinha alguma noção do que ele estava lidando?

- Eu não tenho medo de você. Eu vi como você controla outros yokais e isso não acontece comigo, quando é comigo você precisa se esforçar muito, precisa até mesmo recorrer ao sangue. E eu ainda tenho isso, – e ele apontou pra sua própria cabeça. – acredite, quando você resolver me atacar eu saberei. E eu saberei seus planos contra mim. Preciso lembrar também que você se sente particularmente atraída por mim?

- Você nunca me viu matando um yokai. Por isso está tão confiante. – disse Kagome cerrando os olhos.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Pode até ser. Mas ainda não tenho medo de você. Existe algo sobre a minha morte que você está tentando desesperadamente esconder e uma hora eu vou descobrir isso, aceite os fatos, você não pode me matar.

A voz de Inuyasha tinha um tom tão sereno e confiante que fazia Kagome explodir de raiva por dentro. Aquilo era ridículo, ela nunca tinha sido tão provocada por um yokai antes, pior! Por um **meio-yokai**. O que ele estava pretendendo com aquela conversa? Demonstrar o quão forte ele achava que era? Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Kagome sentiu vontade de levantar a arrancar a cabeça de Inuyasha, seu orgulho estava em pedaços porque ela sabia, ela tinha plena noção de que aquela história de sexto sentido deixava o hanyou um passo à frente. Era a defesa perfeita. Com a existência dela, os dois estariam fadados a brincar de gato e rato para sempre.

- Uou, vamos com calma ai nos pensamentos assassinos, Jason. – disse Inuyasha.

- Você tem tanta sorte da Kikyou não ter dado a ordem ainda. – disse Kagome entre dentes.

Inuyasha levou uma mão a cabeça e cerrou os olhos, sua expressão antes tão calma agora se contorcia em algo que parecia pura e somente dor. Kagome piscou os olhos e cruzou os braços, olhando a cena sem muita empolgação.

- Minha cabeça vai explodir. – gemeu Inuyasha.

- Bem feito. – disse Kagome dando de ombros. – Ninguém mandou se achar o professor Xavier.

Ele ignorou a provocação de Kagome e levou a outra mão até a cabeça, apertando-a com força, como se ao fazer aquilo ele fosse capaz de espremer a dor para fora. Mas ele não podia. A dor se espalhou por toda a sua cabeça, era como se alguém estivesse batendo com um martelo repetidas vezes, ele podia até mesmo sentir o breve alivio entre uma batida e outra. Seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelho onde deveriam ser brancos e limpos. Kagome se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, sentindo-se nervosa.

- Hei, você está bem? – ela disse.

- Pare com o que quer que seja que você está fazendo, pelo amor de Deus - gemeu Inuyasha. – Minha cabeça vai explodir!

Kagome olhou novamente para o hanyou, que virou os olhos vermelhos em sua direção, na mesma hora notou que algo muito errado estava acontecendo. Ela levantou rapidamente do lugar onde estava sentada e foi até Inuyasha, ela puxou a toalha que cobria a mesa, derrubando todas as louças que estavam ali em cima, rasgou um pedaço e pegou uma garrafa de água gelada em que estava caída no chão. Encharcou o pano e entregou para Inuyasha.

- Coloque isso nos seus olhos. – ela disse.

- Eu vou chamar uma ambulância.

Kagome olhou para os lados e percebeu onde estava. Eles ainda estavam no café e ela definitivamente havia chamado muita atenção. Inuyasha segurou seu braço e balançou negativamente a cabeça, dizendo que ele não queria que chamassem médicos.

- Não! Eu... Eu sou médica. Eu cuido disso. – mentiu Kagome.

- Você é só uma criança! – retrucou a velha senhora que cuidava do caixa.

E como se Kagome quisesse provar que ela estava errada, sua presença inundou a sala. Todos olharam na direção dela com uma clara feição de respeito, era como se estivessem na presença de uma pessoa muito evoluída, muito a frente deles. Kagome emanava uma espécie de poder, uma segurança descomunal. Era como se uma aura brilhante estivesse ao seu redor e todos pudessem vê-la.

Ela não ligou para os comentários e virou-se para Inuyasha. Agora ela realmente sentia que algo errado estava acontecendo.

- Venha, Inuyasha, deite no chão. – ela disse.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Inuyasha se jogou no chão, colocando o pano com água gelada os olhos. Kagome abaixou-se ao seu lado, analisando-o atentamente, como se pudesse ver o que lhe trazia dor. Ela respirou fundo e um horror percorreu por todo seu corpo quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo era obra de um anjo, alguém estava matando Inuyasha. "_**Não!"**_ gritou uma voz dentro da sua cabeça. _"Não, ainda não. Não é a hora dele! Ele não pode morrer agora, não agora, essa é __**minha**__ missão"._

Inuyasha soltou um gemido quando sentiu seu rosto começar a se encharcar de um liquido vermelho. Não era apenas de seus olhos que o sangue jorrava, mas também do nariz. Ele sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta e quando tossiu, tentando coloca-lo para fora a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi colocar mais sangue para fora do seu corpo.

Kagome olhou para a cena horrorizada.

- Por favor. – ele gemeu puxando a manga da camiseta de Kagome. – Não ainda. Eu... eu não quero morrer ainda.

- E-eu não sei como parar. – gaguejou Kagome começando a se desesperar enquanto sua mente continuava a gritar.

O braço que segurava Kagome perdeu a força e caiu e só voltou a se erguer quando Inuyasha levou a mão até a boca, tentando parar o fluxo de sangue que saía.

- Ele está morrendo! – gritou uma das garçonetes. – Chamem logo uma ambulância!

- Pense, Kagome, pense! – a voz dentro da mente de Kagome continuava a gritar. – Você não pode deixar que ele morra, não agora!

A garota encheu uma das mãos com um punhado do próprio cabelo e começou a puxá-lo, demonstrando agora quão desesperada ela estava. O pedaço de pano que ela havia dado para Inuyasha agora estava completamente vermelho e pingando sangue. Sangue! Era isso! Kagome começou a tatear o chão até encontrar uma faca, sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, enfiou a lamina da faca contra a palma da sua mão e então levou o sangue que começava a jorrar até sua boca.

Uma explosão aconteceu dentro dela. Era sempre assim. Kagome não era uma espécie de vampira, nem nada do tipo. O sangue, como ela havia aprendido muito nova, era uma oferenda às ancestrais. Somente quando elas buscavam suas ancestrais que seus verdadeiros poderes vinham à tona, mas tinha um preço. Todo poder tem um preço. E o dela, era sangue.

A presença de Kagome que já inundara a sala se tornou tão forte que era quase como se fosse possível toca-la. Era como se cada vez que as pessoas presentes no café tentassem respirar eles sugassem sua essência e não o ar. Kagome parecia menos humana do que jamais parecera antes, sua pele estava mais branca e seu cabelo mais preto, mas eram seus olhos que tiravam toda a sua humanidade. Nenhum ser humano poderia ter aqueles olhos. O azul já claríssimo de Kagome parecia agora ter adquirido brilho próprio e era como se eles pegassem um fogo azulado e poderoso. Seus cílios pareciam mais compridos, o que tornava cada piscada de seus olhos um movimento único e hipnotizantes para as pessoas. Ninguém ousou falar ou questionar o que estava acontecendo e Kagome agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Sua mente trabalhava de maneira mais clara e racional agora, era como se todo o desespero tivesse sido varrido para fora de sua mente. Ela não tinha tempo a perder agindo como uma humana, ela era um anjo e por mais contraditório que isso soasse, sua missão naquele momento era salvar Inuyasha.

- Fique calmo, eu não vou te deixar morrer. Não agora. - a voz que saiu dos lábios de Kagome parecia ser de outra pessoa, era firme e forte, não combinava em nada com sua aparência frágil.

Ela pegou o que restou da toalha de mesa que havia rasgado e novamente, encharcou-a com água. Dobrou o pano e levou até o rosto de Inuyasha, limpando-o delicadamente.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele resmungou.

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Sendo higiênica.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios de Inuyasha, mas ele não durou mais do que um segundo. O hanyou estava tendo outro acesso de tosse. Kagome deixou o pano dobrado em cima do seu colo e olhou para sua mão, que antes havia cortado, se certificando que ainda estava sangrando. Ao perceber que o liquido vermelho ainda escorria, ela colocou-a suavemente na garganta de Inuyasha e começou a sussurrar.

O silêncio mortal que estava no café tornou possível às pessoas mais próximas aos dois ouvirem o que Kagome falava, mas ouvir não significava entender. Para tornar a situação toda mais estranha, a garota não estava falando nenhuma língua que alguém ali conhecia. Inuyasha, mesmo quase inconsciente também notou que não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

Um minuto depois, ela moveu a mão em direção ao nariz de Inuyasha e repetiu a ação de falar, enquanto seu próprio sangue pingava dele. O hanyou resmungou alguma coisa quando ela passou para os olhos e fechou-os com a palma de sua mão ensangüentada. Quando Kagome terminou, Inuyasha notou que embora a dor em sua cabeça não tivesse diminuído em absolutamente nada e ainda sentisse que morreria graças a ela a qualquer momento, ele havia parado de sangrar. Ele olhou na direção de Kagome e ela parecia incrivelmente cansada, mesmo que na cabeça do hanyou, ela não tivesse feito nada para parecer tão acabada. Em baixo de seus olhos grandes manchas roxas haviam se formado, a pele que antes era de um branco maravilhoso que lembrava uma estátua de mármore começava a parecer meio arroxeada e o cabelo parecia desgrenhado, como se um furacão tivesse passado pela cabeça dela. Apesar de tudo isso, aos olhos de Inuyasha, a garota parecia mais bonita do que nunca.

Ao perceber os olhos de Inuyasha em si, Kagome deu um leve e amarelado sorriso.

- Nada bonito, não é? Acredite, essa ainda não é a melhor parte.

Embora não sangrasse mais, a dor deixava Inuyasha em uma posição nada confortável para conversar ou assimilar o que Kagome estava falando. Falando bem a verdade, ele não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Kagome ergueu cuidadosamente a cabeça de Inuyasha e antes que ele pudesse entender o que ela queria fazer, ele sentiu um gosto de ferrugem na sua boca. Sentiu nojo e seu estomago embrulhou automaticamente. Era sangue e não aquele que estava cuspindo até poucos minutos atrás, era sangue de Kagome. Porém, junto com o nojo e o enjôo, veio o alivio, a principio era como se o martelo que insistia em bater dentro de sua cabeça estivesse demorando um pouco mais entre uma batida e outra, mas então o tempo entre as batidas foi aumentando, aumentando, aumentando até finalmente parar. E então, ele desmaiou.

* * *

O ambiente incrivelmente claro fazia seus olhos arderem. A única coisa que ele conseguia ver era uma grande mancha esbranquiçada. Nenhuma forma, nenhuma cor, nada. Um barulho que ele não conseguia reconhecer ecoava na sua cabeça deixando-o levemente irritado, piscou algumas vezes tentando focar qualquer coisa que fosse, mesmo que ela fosse branca. Um vulto colorido passou na sua frente e começou a se balançar freneticamente, enquanto soltava alguns gemidos altos o bastante para fazerem com que Inuyasha reclamasse.

- Você está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

A voz saiu rouca e baixa e Inuyasha sentiu como se estivessem passando uma lixa na sua garganta. Sentir o ar passando por ela para formar as palavras era áspero e dolorido. Muito dolorido, o que fez com que ele anotasse mentalmente que a vontade de falar não seria tão forte ao ponto de fazê-lo esquecer daquela dor.

- Oh Meu deus! Ele acordou! Vá chamar uma enfermeira, Miroku!

- Fale mais baixo! – repreendeu Miroku. – Estamos em um hospital!

- Hospital? – pensou Inuyasha enquanto se lembrava que não deveria falar a não ser que quisesse sentir muita dor. – É, faz sentido, isso explica esse som irritante, eu devo estar ligado a umas dessas máquinas que monitoram os batimentos cardíacos. Certo, mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha forçou sua memória, ignorando a pequena discussão que começava ao seu lado entre Miroku e Sango. Ele não sabia como havia chegado ali, mas o que importava não era como e sim, por quê. Fechou os olhos se concentrando nas últimas coisas que conseguia lembrar, tinha sangue, muito sangue e uma dor insuportável na sua cabeça e tinha também Kagome toda descabelada e parecendo muito doente e um tanto quanto louca, porém ridiculamente bonita e não humana. O estomago de Inuyasha se embrulhou ao lembrar de mais sangue, sangue de Kagome em sua boca aliviando aquele inferno que era sua cabeça. Sem aviso nenhum ele se levantou da cama e curvou seu corpo para o lado antes que fosse tarde demais e acabasse vomitando não apenas no chão, mas na cama e até mesmo em Sango ou Miroku.

- Ouch! Isso é nojento! Cuide dele, enquanto eu procuro uma enfermeira. – grunhiu Sango se recusando a olhar duas vezes para a cena e saindo correndo.

Miroku correu até o banheiro do quarto e pegou uma toalha, esperou que Inuyasha terminasse de passar mal e entregou-a para ele se limpar.

- Ah, cara, isso é nojento. – disse Miroku. – Quer água para ver se tira esse gosto da sua boca?

Inuyasha fez uma careta e assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Miroku foi até a pequena geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de água e abriu-a antes de entregar para o hanyou. Ele só notou com quanta sede ele estava quando sentiu a água na sua boca e virou a garrafa, fazendo uma grande quantidade descer por sua garganta. Ao contrário do que ele imaginara, não era doloroso, devido ao vomito sua garganta agora estava queimando e a água gelada percorria seu caminho de forma refrescante.

- Pior do que está não vai ficar. – pensou Inuyasha sobre a dor resolvendo que falar não doeria mais do que agora. Pensar nisso fez ele novamente fechar a cara em uma careta.

- Está sentindo dor? – perguntou Miroku notando a careta do amigo.

- Como eu cheguei aqui? O que aconteceu? – como ele havia imaginado, falar não era tão pior do que já estava.

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me responder isso. – disse Miroku dando de ombros. – Quer dizer, nós sabemos como vocês chegaram aqui, me falaram que quando a ambulância chegou lá no café acharam que vocês estavam já mortos, devido à quantidade de sangue que tinha espalhado por lá. Ouvi dizer que tinha sangue até no teto.

- Vocês? O que você quer dizer com vocês? – disse Inuyasha.

- A Kagome também está bem mal, Inuyasha. – disse Miroku surpreso pela pergunta. – Parece que ela estava chorando e tossindo sangue. Muito sangue.

Inuyasha tentava se lembrar de qualquer uma daquelas situações acontecendo com Kagome, mas a única imagem que vinha a sua mente era ele mesmo tossindo e chorando sangue, fora seu nariz que também jorrava sangue. Ele possivelmente desmaiara antes de ser capaz de ver aquilo acontecer com ela.

- Ela tentou te matar. – o tom de voz de Miroku deixou claro que aquilo não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

O hanyou revirou-se desconfortavelmente na cama, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa uma enfermeira segurando uma pequena bandeja de ferro acompanhada de Sango entrou no quarto.

- Muito bem, saiam os dois, ele acabou de acordar, passou mal e não está em condições de conversar. – ela disse autoritariamente.

A enfermeira era baixa e parecia ter uns 50 anos, seus cabelos prateados estavam presos em um coque no topo da cabeça. Ao ouvir a voz dela, Miroku e Sango rapidamente a obedeceram.

- Boa noite, Inuyasha. – ela disse bondosamente. – Meu nome é Mika e eu sou a sua enfermeira, como se sente?

Inuyasha pensou um pouco antes de responder, ele ainda não tinha pensado sobre como estava. Ele olhou para a janela ao seu lado e percebeu que nenhum raio de sol brilhava por entre as frestas.

- Noite? Eu fiquei tanto tempo assim desacordado? Eu lembro de ter saído bem cedo de casa...

Mika deu um leve sorriso.

- Sim, Inuyasha, noite. Hoje é segunda-feira, quase terça-feira. Você ficou desacordado três dias e é compreensível, você perdeu muito sangue.

- Foi tanto sangue assim? – ele disse confuso. – Quero dizer, eu não tenho nenhum corte profundo.

- Digamos que você perdeu alguns bons litros de sangue, mas não se preocupe, enquanto você estava desacordado, nós fizemos uma transfusão. – disse Mika. – Agora me diga, como você se sente?

- Acho que um pouco cansado.

- E o enjôo?

Se Mika não tivesse perguntando, Inuyasha sequer lembraria da pequena cena nojenta que vivera poucos minutos antes. Não é que estivesse enjoado de verdade, mas a lembrança de beber o sangue de outra pessoa deixou-o tão enojado que foi preciso colocar tudo o que tinha dentro do estomago para fora.

- Você sabe de uma outra paciente chamada Arashi Kagome? – antes que Inuyasha pudesse perceber, ele já estava perguntando sobre ela. – Acho que ela chegou comigo.

O rosto de Mika que até agora transmitia bondade se transformou em uma espécie de tristeza velada. Se Miroku não tivesse falado que ela estava internada, Inuyasha juraria que ela estava morta graças ao rosto de Mika.

- Eu fico feliz que alguém tenha mostrado interesse na pequena. – disse Mika afetuosamente. – Ela não está nada bem, acordou algumas vezes e conversou comigo de maneira muito educada, se me permite dizer, ela é uma pessoa muito, muito boa. Nós não sabemos o que acontece com ela, todas as vezes que ela acorda e demonstra uma melhora, pouco tempo depois ela desmaia e piora mais do que antes.

- O que você quis dizer com estar feliz por eu ter perguntado sobre ela? – disse Inuyasha de maneira curiosa.

- Ela não recebeu visitas. Nós também não encontramos parentes próximos que pudessem vir ou qualquer pessoa da cidade demonstrou interesse nela. E é muito triste que a pequena, mesmo sendo tão bondosa, não tenha ninguém por ela. Você deveria se sentir muito honrado, seus amigos não saíram daqui um minuto sequer.

Inuyasha começou a pensar que se ela não tinha recebido visita nenhuma, significava que nem Sango, nem Miroku tinha ido até lá. Mais uma vez ele falou sem pensar:

- Você acha que eu posso visitá-la?

O rosto de Mika iluminou-se e ela sorriu.

- Ela está desacordada, mas acho que não fará mal se você apenas der uma passada por lá, antes eu preciso te medicar. Podemos aproveitar sua saída para pedir para alguém limpar seu quarto.

Mika caminhou até mais perto de Inuyasha e apoiou a bandeja de metal que segurava na cama, pegou algumas injeções com líquido transparente e injetou uma de cada vez no acesso que levava diretamente na veia. Ele sentiu seu braço formigar levemente e suspirou. Remédio na veia é uma droga.

A velha enfermeira saiu do quarto e voltou pouco depois com uma cadeira de rodas, ao perceber a careta de Inuyasha ela disse:

- Desculpe, normas do hospital. Você não pode sair andando por ai.

Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa antes de aceitar a ajuda de Mika para sair da cama e ir para a cadeira. A velha enfermeira levou Inuyasha pelos corredores compridos e brancos do hospital até um pequeno quarto, ela não bateu antes de abrir a porta e empurrar a cadeira para dentro.

Antes mesmo de olhar para Kagome, Inuyasha percebeu quão mal ela estava. O cheiro antes tão forte dela, agora era quase imperceptível, como se o cheiro característico de hospital estivesse lavando a presença da garota daquele lugar. Por algum motivo, Inuyasha não gostou de pensar nisso. Mika levou a cadeira até perto da cama e percebeu quando o corpo do rapaz endureceu-se, ele virou os olhos para a enfermeira.

- Ela está morta?

Ele sabia que não, aquele irritante barulho da máquina de batimentos cardíacos apitava e preenchia o silêncio do quarto, mas fazer aquela pergunta foi inevitável ao ver o estado de Kagome. A última lembrança que ele tinha dela não era muito boa, mas fazia parecer que naquela ocasião ela era a pessoa mais saudável do mundo, mesmo que agora ela tivesse o cabelo penteado. Seu rosto estava magro e seus lábios secos e rachados, não existia nenhuma cor na suas bochechas, apenas um tom bege e fúnebre cobria todo o rosto por igual, exceto pelas quase pretas olheiras que contornavam os olhos. Os braços por cima da manta que a cobria pareciam mais finos e frágeis do que nunca, a mão parecia levemente enrugada, como se de repente tivesse muito mais pele do que carne naquela região.

- Não. – respondeu Mika simplesmente em um tom triste. – Eu deixarei vocês sozinhos, quando quiser ir embora aperte o botão que fica na cama e eu virei aqui.

Inuyasha não respondeu, mas Mika também não parecia esperar por uma resposta, pois saiu rapidamente do quarto. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta fechando atrás de si, Inuyasha mais uma vez se viu agindo instintivamente e antes que pudesse perceber, ele já mantinha uma das mãos de Kagome entre as suas.

- Você está horrível. – ele sussurrou tentando soar casual.

Para sua surpresa, a mão da garota respondeu seu aperto, apertando-o de volta. Ele olhou para a mão espantando e voltou para o rosto da garota, que abriu muito de leve os olhos. Inuyasha teve outra surpresa ao ver os olhos dela, o azul sempre vibrante e chamativo estava quase morto. A cor era opaca e triste, como se estivesse perdendo a vida. Um sorriso torto formou-se nos lábios de Kagome e ela disse muito baixo:

- É, eu estou horrível.

- Yeah.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Kagome já não apertava mais a mão de Inuyasha, não tinha forças para isso, porém ele continuava segurando-a.

- Qual o problema com você? – ele disse finalmente.

O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Kagome e ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando afastar as lágrimas que agora faziam seus olhos brilharem. Inuyasha não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele brilho não era certo nos olhos dela. Era triste e morto.

- Eu estou morrendo.

Os olhos de Inuyasha arregalaram-se e ele apertou com mais força a mão de Kagome. Ele não entendia porque estava reagindo daquela maneira, nem o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas ouvir aquelas palavras fizeram ele se sentir o ser mais inútil da face da terra. Ele sabia que ouviria aquilo quando perguntasse, assim como ultimamente sempre sabia de certas coisas, mas era diferente ouvir dela.

- Você não está morrendo. – forçou-se a dizer.

- Você está certo, eu não estou morrendo. – disse Kagome fracamente deixando agora as lágrimas escorrerem. – Estão me matando!

- Do que você está falando, Kagome? Eu não estou entendendo. – disse Inuyasha começando a soar mais desesperado do que realmente queria soar.

- Eu te salvei! – ela choramingou. – E isso é proibido. Definitivamente proibido.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

Kagome balançou a cabeça e virou os olhos para a janela fechada ao seu lado.

- Eu dei meu sangue para você e impedi que um anjo te matasse. Isso é inaceitável. Eu desonrei o que sou, violei todas as regras e princípios de ser um anjo.

- Então porque você fez isso? – Inuyasha explodiu de maneira que nem ele imaginou que faria.

O sorriso torto voltou aos lábios de Kagome, mesmo que ainda escorressem lágrimas silenciosas por seu rosto. Ela virou os rosto para Inuyasha e disse:

- Porque você é meu.

O rosto de Inuyasha adquiriu automaticamente uma expressão de pura confusão e ele sentiu como se a qualquer momento iria ficar vermelho, o que era realmente vergonhoso.

- Eu não sou seu. – ele disse simplesmente.

- É claro que você é. – disse Kagome com um tom de voz muito baixo. – Quando nossa missão é dada, os outros anjos não podem interferir. E como sabe, você é **minha** missão.

- Isso te torna minha? – disse Inuyasha pela milionésima vez sem pensar.

Dessa vez o sorriso de Kagome era autentico exatamente como os que ela sempre dava por ai, não um torto e sem vida, as lágrimas não escorriam mais, era como se ela tivesse momentaneamente esquecido do seu estado de quase morte. Sua voz, mesmo baixa e fraca saía de maneira divertida.

- Eu imagino que isso seja uma droga. – e ela levantou por poucos segundos a mão que Inuyasha segurava – Essa preocupação toda, eu digo, deve ser uma droga.

- De novo eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.

- Você está ligado a mim agora, por isso veio até aqui me ver e está se preocupando. Mais uma vez, isso deve ser uma droga, como se já não bastasse a atração e o seu sexto sentido bizarro.

- Estou ligado a você?

- É isso ai, garotão. Eu não sei explicar isso direito, porque o que eu fiz é errado e você sabe, nunca ensinam o que acontece quando quebramos as regras, só dizem "blábláblá é muito ruim pra você e para ele blábláblá morte blábláblá não façam e se poupem das conseqüências desagradáveis".

- Você nunca sabe explicar nada! – disse Inuyasha revoltado soltando a mão de Kagome.

- Não, realmente não. – disse Kagome voltando a ficar séria e visivelmente deprimida. – Mas bom, pelo menos você não precisa se preocupar com isso, quando eu morrer você vai se livrar de tudo isso.

- Você não vai morrer, ok? – a voz de Inuyasha era nitidamente irritada.

- Hm, teoricamente, não, não vou. Já que parte de mim está viva em você, o que é tragicamente engraçado.

- Não fale besteiras, você não está viva em mim, nem nada do tipo.

- Você acha que sobreviveu como? Eu dei meu sangue pra você o que significa que eu dei parte da minha própria vida para você agüentar o ataque.

- E é por isso que você está morrendo. – resmungou Inuyasha entre dentes.

- Eu acho que posso dizer que morrer será uma coisa boa no fim das contas, assim eu não tenho tempo para descobrir porque foi que me usaram desse jeito.

- Ahn?

- Seu irmão me falou algumas coisas interessantes da última vez que conversamos, ele me fez pensar. – disse Kagome ignorando a careta de Inuyasha. – Ele me disse que eu estava aqui para te proteger e não te matar, que a Kikyou estava me usando para isso. Hoje eu tive a confirmação. O problema é que te proteger, nesse caso, significa morrer. E eu não acho que ela queira me ver morta. O que torna tudo muito confuso.

- Você está delirando. – disse Inuyasha,

- É, talvez. Não faz sentido a Kikyou me querer viva e te querer vivo, principalmente quando ela nos colocou um do lado do outro. Isso sempre significa morte, não necessariamente a sua, já que você pode me matar.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome confuso, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela voltou a falar:

- Desculpe, Inuyasha, mas eu vou dormir agora. Eu estou muito cansada...

O hanyou sentiu uma pontada no estomago. Ele não sabia se aquela era uma boa idéia, ele tinha a sensação de que se ela dormisse, ela não iria acordar mais. Ela parecia muito, muito fraca e talvez não tivesse mais forças para voltar.

- Hei, não durma, estamos conversando. Isso é falta de educação! – mais uma vez o tom dele saía mais desesperado do que ele queria.

Os olhos de Kagome se fecharam e ela sorriu.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo me visitar, mesmo que seja apenas por causa do meu sangue. Eu achei que morreria sem receber nenhuma visita, isso seria triste, não é?

Inuyasha não precisou responder, ela já havia voltado a dormir antes disso. Ele ficou ali mais alguns minutos ouvindo o barulho que as máquinas faziam e provavam que ela ainda estava viva, de alguma maneira o som que antes era irritante tornou-se ridiculamente agradável, ele era uma sinfonia da vida naquele quarto morto. Ele pegou novamente a mão de Kagome e notou que agora estava mais gelada do que antes. Apertou o botão da cama logo em seguida. Ele não podia ficar ali. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Mika abriu a porta e antes que ela chegasse até a cama, Inuyasha já estava se embolando nas palavras:

- Ela acordou. Você disse que quando isso acontece e ela volta a dormir, ela piora, não é? Mika, ela vai morrer, ela não vai agüentar voltar de novo!

A velha senhora não respondeu, apenas fitou a cena com uma expressão em branco. Virou o rosto para as máquinas que monitoravam a vida de Kagome e suspirou tristemente.

- Eu sinto muito.

O som ainda ecoava a preenchia o quarto, embora Inuyasha soubesse que mesmo longe daquele som ele ainda seria capaz de saber que ela estava viva. Ele simplesmente sabia, assim como sabia que ela não agüentaria muito mais. O hanyou ouvia os gritos da sua mente dizendo que se ele quisesse salva-la precisava se mexer. E rápido.

- Mika, eu preciso sair daqui! – ele disse.

- Sim, eu sei. Venha, eu te levo para o seu quarto.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça firmemente e encarou os olhos acinzentados de Mika.

- Não. Eu preciso ir atrás de uma pessoa, se eu estiver certo ele vai ser capaz de salva-la.

- Você não pode sair e acredito que se conhece um médico de confiança, você pode usar o nosso telefone e ligar para ele. Ou simplesmente nos dizer seu nome e procuramos por seu número nas nossas listas.

- Ele não é um médico. – disse Inuyasha. – E duvido muito que um médico possa ajudar nessa situação.

- Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo, Inuyasha, mas se você acredita que exista alguém que possa ajuda-la, me diga o nome ou ligue para essa pessoa vir para cá. Você não pode sair.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos impacientemente. Mas que droga era aquela? Porque aquela velha não estava colaborando? Ele estava tentando salvar alguém, alguém que viria a mata-lo no futuro, isso não contava pontos o bastante para convence-la a deixa-lo dar uma bica naquela cadeira idiota e ir correndo buscar ajuda?

- Sinto muito, Inuyasha, você não pode sair.

- Você sente demais. – resmungou Inuyasha enquanto se arrastava para fora do quarto.

Inuyasha se arrastou pelos corredores, tentando achar um jeito de escapar dali, mas parecia impossível e embora odiasse negar, tinha certeza que não conseguiria ir muito longe, embora estivesse acordado e bem melhor, ainda estava fraco e estava sentindo muita fome.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar na cama?

- Miroku! – disse Inuyasha. – Eu preciso de você, você tem que me tirar desse buraco branco!

Miroku encarou Inuyasha como se ele fosse louco. Ele provavelmente estava dopado por causa da quantidade absurda de remédio que estava tomando há dias e não fazia idéia do que estava falando.

- Tirar? Por que eu te tiraria do hospital quando você parece ter sido atropelado por um caminhão?

- Por que eu preciso! – a voz de Inuyasha tinha uma urgência doentia. – Você não entende, ela vai morrer!

- Ela? Do que você está falando? – disse Miroku confirmando sua teoria sobre o amigo estar louco.

- A Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha chamando atenção de enfermeiras que o encararam de maneira repreensiva.

- Inuyasha, ela não vai morrer. – disse Miroku calmamente. – Você não a matou.

- Não, eu não matei, na verdade eu estou matando enquanto tenho essa estúpida e sem sentido conversa com você! – disse Inuyasha. – Miroku, ela me salvou, eu estava morrendo e ela me salvou! E é por isso que ela está assim! Eu preciso sair daqui, preciso ir até alguém!

- Ela não te salvou, Inuyasha, ela tentou te matar. Se a ambulância não tivesse chegado, você estaria morto agora.

Inuyasha soltou um grunhido frustrado e começou a se levantar da cadeira, uma tontura forte fez com que ele se apoiasse na parede. Miroku foi até ele e o ajudou a se agüentar em pé.

- Você precisa se acalmar. Eu vou te levar até seu quarto. – disse Miroku. – Você não precisa se preocupar tanto, eu falei com os médicos, eles já fizeram uma transfusão de sangue e ela deve melhorar logo.

Inuyasha surtou tirando Miroku de perto.

- Miroku! Ela não é humana, que diabo de sangue você acha que enfiaram nela? Se você tivesse pensado um pouco e percebido que ela não me atacou e sim me salvou, teria ido visitá-la e poderia ver claramente, assim como eu, que ela está morrendo!

- Você está falando sério sobre isso? Você não está delirando? – a voz de Miroku começava a sair preocupada e culpada.

- Vá até lá e veja o estado dela então! – resmungou Inuyasha. – Enquanto você faz isso, eu vou arranjar um jeito de sair daqui!

- E você vai pra onde? Você não sabe onde encontrar outros anjos para te ajudarem!

Inuyasha parou alguns minutos e fechou os olhos. Merda, pensou ele, realmente não fazia idéia do que ele precisava, a voz na sua cabeça começou novamente a gritar. Ele abriu os olhos e disse:

- Sesshoumaru. Eu preciso do Sesshoumaru.

-Você não vai conseguir chegar lá em cima de jeito nenhum! – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha ignorou completamente o que Miroku falou e saiu andando, meio cambaleando. Arrancou o acesso que o prendia a uma bolsa de soro pendurada na cadeira. Sorriu aliviado ao passar em frente a um quarto sem nenhuma pessoa, mas com um grande sobretudo pendurado em uma ganchinho na parede. Pegou-o e vestiu por cima do constrangedor vestido de hospital que estava usando. O sobretudo ia até a sua canela, era preto e lembrava aqueles casacos que alguns adolescentes góticos usam mesmo que esteja 40°.

Graças ao casaco, Inuyasha passava por um visitante e agradeceu mentalmente quando conseguiu passar pela porta de entrada sem ser parado. Ao sentir a brisa gelada da rua encher seus pulmões, sentiu uma pontada no peito, como se aquele ar gelado estivesse congelando seus órgãos. Ignorando a dor, ele saiu correndo como sempre fazia, porém meio desengonçado e sem rumo. A tontura bateu forte quando ele saltou e ele achou que cairia no chão e começaria a sangrar de novo, mas a voz na sua cabeça o trouxe de volta á realidade. "_Você não pode desmaiar, não agora. Agüente_".

Inuyasha continuou correndo e saltando enquanto lutava contra seu próprio corpo que tentando ceder e desmoronar. Ele repetia mentalmente "só falta um pouco, só um pouco". Quanto avistou a mansão de Sesshoumaru foi como se o ar gelado que antes congelava seus pulmões se tornasse levemente mais quente e começasse a derreter o gelo. Antes que pudesse tocar a campainha, Sesshoumaru já estava do lado de fora, encarando-o com dourados olhos semi cerrados.

- Então é verdade, ela está mesmo morrendo. – ele disse e sua voz era fria e dura.

Incapaz de falar devido ao cansaço, Inuyasha apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se apoiou no muro da casa, sugando grande quantidade de ar toda vez que respirava.

- O que você tinha na cabeça para aceitar o sangue dela?

Inuyasha ergueu os olhos que antes estavam focados no chão e percebeu que Sesshoumaru exalava ódio por todo o seu corpo. Respirando fundo e buscando forças onde ele sabia que não existia, ele disse:

- Eu não percebi o que ela estava fazendo até estar feito. E mesmo que eu tivesse percebido, não faria diferença, eu não sabia que ela...

- Morreria? – ofereceu Sesshoumaru. Sua voz continuava fria e dura, mas parecia que a qualquer momento ele começaria a berrar.

Mais uma vez, Inuyasha apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e voltou a fitar o chão. Ele realmente odiava Sesshoumaru e ele estava tornando as coisas piores do que já estavam, porque diabos ele achou que seu meio-irmão poderia ajudar? Só por que, talvez, na sua cabeça, Sesshoumaru fosse apaixonado por Kagome e isso fosse o bastante para salva-la? Idiota, ele pensou, só estou perdendo mais tempo aqui.

- Ela está morrendo, Sesshoumaru, podemos discutir os detalhes disso depois? Eu só preciso saber como impedir isso.

- E porque é que você precisa impedir isso? – os olhos de Sesshoumaru eram afiados.

- Porque isso tudo não está certo. É idiota morrer assim, um anjo maluco me ataca, ela entra no meio e morre por causa disso? Não, não pode ser assim.

- Então não é porque você a ama?

Inuyasha voltou a olhar para Sesshoumaru totalmente incrédulo. Eles estavam mesmo tendo aquela conversa enquanto Kagome morria?

- Não, é claro que não. Eu definitivamente não a amo, eu sequer gosto dela! E que diferença isso faz agora, eu quero salva-la, isso não é o bastante?

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

- Eu espero que seja! Agora, você acha que consegue descer?

- Você está falando sério? – disse Inuyasha incrédulo.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse começar a reclamar, Sesshoumaru segurou-o pela gola do casaco e o hanyou pôde o vento gelado que antes inflamava seus pulmões agora queimando seu rosto. Sesshoumaru arrastava a uma velocidade incrível de maneira pouco amigável ou confortável, Inuyasha se sentia um pedaço de algo muito indesejado principalmente quando sentia seu corpo bater contra as árvores e percebia que o yokai que o arrastava não fazia nada para evitar o choque. Pelo contrário.

Em poucos segundos eles já estavam em frente ao hospital, ao contrário do que Inuyasha acreditava, Sesshoumaru não o largou, apenas continuou arrastando-o pelos corredores do hospital. Muitas enfermeiras tentaram pará-lo, mas apenas um olhar era o bastante para faze-las mudarem de idéia de saírem do caminho. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto de Kagome e jogou Inuyasha para dentro. Literalmente. Inuyasha rolou no chão sentindo seu corpo se inundar de dor.

- Vocês dois, para fora. – ele disse apontando para Miroku e Sango.

Os dois se entreolharam e foram até Inuyasha, que ainda estava jogado no chão. Sango cerrou os olhos e disse:

- Não, Sesshoumaru, você não vai matá-los!

Uma risada sem alegria nenhuma ecoou pelo quarto. Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos para Sango de forma ameaçadora, mas ela não moveu sequer um músculo.

- Não fale comigo desse jeito, humana estúpida.

- Sesshoumaru, o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Miroku intervindo.

O yokai caminhou lentamente até Inuyasha e antes que qualquer um pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Inuyasha estava tossindo sangue. Sesshoumaru acabara de dar um chute no estomago dele.

- Você ainda quer salva-la? – disse Sesshoumaru ignorando a pergunta de Miroku.

Inuyasha não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Sesshoumaru deu outro chute no estomago do hanyou fazendo-o cuspir mais sangue. Sango olhou horrorizada para a cena.

- Pára! Por favor, pára! – gritou Sango entrando no meio dos yokais.

Sesshoumaru apenas empurrou-a para o lado como se ela fosse um inseto irritante e levantou novamente o pé, dessa vez pisando na cabeça de Inuyasha, prensado-a contra o chão.

- E agora, Inuyasha? Você ainda quer salvá-la?

Inuyasha cuspiu mais sangue e não respondeu. Não obtendo resposta, Sesshoumaru colocou mais força na perna e Inuyasha urrou de dor.

- Você é fraco! – Sesshoumaru disse furiosamente dando outro chute nele. – Ela agüentou muito mais e ainda está agüentando por sua culpa! Você não merece a vida que ela te deu!

Sango começou a chorar freneticamente, se encolhendo no canto do quarto.

- Você vai matá-lo! – disse Miroku desesperado.

- E é o que ele merece! – gritou Sesshoumaru erguendo o tom de voz pela primeira vez. – Ela está morrendo por causa da fraqueza dele! – e ele deu outro chute que pareceu mais forte do que todos os outros. – E ele ainda tem a ousadia de dizer que quer salva-la! Fraco. – outro chute. – Egoísta. – outro chute. – Patético. – outro chute.

Inuyasha cuspiu mais sangue e se curvou no chão em uma posição feral. Impedido de chuta-lo, Sesshoumaru voltou a pisar na cabeça dele.

- E então, o que você me diz, Inuyasha. Você ainda acha que pode salva-la?

Uma voz explodiu dentro da cabeça de Inuyasha gritando que não, ele não podia salva-la. Ele era ridículo, não existia maneira de ser capaz de salvar alguém, ele sequer fazia idéia do que faria para salvar Kagome. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o som dos aparelhos não ecoava mais na sala, um desespero se apossou dele? Há quanto tempo eles estavam em silêncio? _"Ela morreu! Ela morreu"_ gritava a sua mente.

- SAÍA DE CIMA DE MIM, SESSHOUMARU!

Inuyasha encontrou força onde ele sabia que não existia e começou a levantar, fazendo Sesshoumaru tirar o pé de sua cabeça, antes que caísse. Ele correu até a cama de Kagome e olhou-a. Estava imóvel. Ele desviou os olhos, mas sentiu uma mão virando sua cabeça novamente para Kagome.

- Encare o que você e sua fraqueza fizeram! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não era pra ser assim. – murmurou Inuyasha.

Sango soltou um grito desesperado e Miroku correu parando ao seu lado e abraçou-a, dizendo para ela se acalmar, repetindo que tudo ficaria bem. Mas a verdade é que todos sabiam que as coisas estavam bem longe de ficarem bem. Kagome estava morta e parecia que nada iria mudar aquilo.

* * *

Olá! :D Desculpem o atraso, eu me afundei em alguns livros essa semana e acabei não tendo tempo de escrever. O que de certa forma foi bom, porque eu estava com um branco TERRÍVEL e só consegui escrever esse capítulo por influencia dos livros. Todos eles são de vampiro, então, isso explica qual a do sangue e tudo o mais. Antes que me perguntem, não. A Kagome não é uma vampira, não existem vampiros na minha fic :) A relação do sangue aqui será explicada mais para frente! Outra coisa, não. A fic não acabou, estamos longe disso! Hehe! :D Posso dizer que estamos na metade, então, parabéns para nós! \o/

**Bia Yang: **HAUISHUIAHSIUHS É, digamos que eu gosto MUITO de escrever. E não só fics, todo tipo de coisa, escrever é uma delicia! s2 Sobre a Kagome e o problema dela para amar, veja as coisas por esse ponto: o que a Kagome diz não é muito confiável! XD Triste, mas verdade. Quero dizer, veja... Ela ama o Miroku e a Sango, não ama? :) O problema é que ela foi criada no meio de muitas lendas e mentiras, então é muito dificil saber o que é realmente verdade ou o que fizeram que ela acreditasse que era verdade. Quando tiver dúvidas sobre algo, acredite sempre no Sesshoumaru, apesar de tudo, ele é a pessoa mais confiável! XD E claro, obrigada por acompanhar a fic e gostar *_*

**Izabela17: **Own *-* Seja bem vinda e muito obrigada pela review, eu fico muito, muito feliz em saber que você está gostando dessa minha maluquice toda, inclusive dos "novos Kagome e Inuyasha' XDDD

**Maah:** Ooi querida! Está anotadinho aqui, logo mais sua fic sai! *-* Sabe, acho que o lado bom de ir viajar e voltar e encontrar atualizações em fic é que podemos ler tudo de uma vez e não ficar esperando! Eu tenho uma agonia em esperar! Se eu pudesse, escreveria TUDO de uma vez, pra não deixar vocês esperando! ;_;

**Foxgirl-chan: **Bem vinda :3 Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio *-* É bom saber que alguém acha que eu escrevo bem, mesmo com toda essa confusão que a fic é! XD

Então, é isso pessoas. Espero demorar menos dessa vez pra atualizar. Obrigada pelas reviews, pelas visitas e pelo incentivo ;_; Vocês são uns amores!


	13. Dois mundos

**Capítulo 13 - **Dois mundos

* * *

- Você acha que chorar vai ajudar em alguma coisa?

A voz de Sesshoumaru soou cruel e desprovida de emoções no quarto, quebrando a sinfonia de soluços que Sango estava soltando. Ele ainda segurava a cabeça de Inuyasha na direção do corpo de Kagome, embora o hanyou se esforçasse para desviar seus olhos daquela cena. Miroku estava sentado no chão ao lado de Sango, abraçando-a de maneira protetora, ele pôde sentir a garota tremer contra o seu corpo quando Sesshoumaru a encarou com aqueles olhos dourados.

- Por que é que ninguém foi atrás de um médico ainda? – disse o yokai. – Tragam logo um médico, antes que seja tarde, seus inúteis!

Inuyasha fez menção de sair correndo atrás de um médico, mas Sesshoumaru segurou seu braço, não se importando em não enfiar suas garras enquanto fazia isso.

- Você fica. – ele rosnou e logo gritou. – Andem!

Como se Sango finalmente entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ela piscou algumas vezes e chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Um médico! – ela berrou enquanto se levantava e começava a cambalear pelo quarto.

Miroku levantou-se e saiu atrás de Sango, os gritos desesperados dela ecoavam por todo o hospital.

- Ela está morta! Alguém, pelo amor de Deus, me ajude! Um médico, alguém! Qualquer um!

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo, ele já estava sendo empurrado para o canto, junto com Sesshoumaru. O quarto de Kagome estava sendo invadido por três homens vestidos de azul, carregando grandes equipamentos médicos.

- Para fora! – um deles gritou para os dois enquanto já tirava o cobertor que cobria Kagome e usava o desfibrilador*.

Inuyasha sentiu seu corpo mais uma vez sendo arrastado, mas não precisou olhar para ver o que acontecia. Sesshoumaru estava puxando-o para fora e quando cruzou a porta, jogou-o contra a parede.

- Qual o problema com você? – explodiu Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos e aproveitou que o hanyou ainda estava tentando se levantar e deu outro chute no estômago dele. Inuyasha se curvou para frente, tossindo e cuspindo mais sangue.

- Você não faz idéia da gravidade dessa situação! – disse Sesshoumaru entre dentes.

Por um instante Inuyasha achou ter sentido preocupação na voz de Sesshoumaru, mas a idéia do yokai se preocupar com qualquer coisa que fosse, além dele mesmo, era tão irreal que Inuyasha resolveu acreditar que aquilo era efeito dos remédios e de todas as batidas que tinha levado na cabeça.

Sesshoumaru encarou a porta fechada do quarto de Kagome. Mesmo que não estivesse mais dentro do quarto, ele sabia exatamente o que estavam fazendo lá dentro, as tentativas de trazerem Kagome de volta à vida soavam tão alto que parecia que o hospital e até mesmo o mundo estavam em silêncio esperando que ela voltasse.

- Um, dois, três! – e o som do desfibrilador ecoava. – Sem retorno ainda! De novo! Um, dois, três!

Inuyasha sentiu seu estômago doer quando percebeu que embora eles estivessem tentando, nada mudava dentro dele. Ele sabia que se Kagome estivesse viva ele sentiria, mas apesar de todos os esforços que estavam fazendo, o vazio dentro dele continuava e a cada segundo parecia apenas crescer. Encostou na parede e tossiu mais um punhado de sangue. "_Merda_" pensou.

* * *

Kagome abriu os olhos e precisou fechá-los novamente devido à claridade. Apesar do choque de se deparar com toda aquela luz, ela pôde notar algo de um azul profundo na sua visão, concluiu que aquilo certamente seria o céu, afinal era capaz de sentir a grama pinicando seu corpo. Espera, grama? Kagome abriu novamente os olhos, deixando-os semi cerrados e olhou ao redor.

- Ah, merda, eu morri mesmo.

A garota estava deitada em algo que parecia ser um jardim. Ela podia ouvir pássaros e água corrente não muito longe dali, sentia um cheiro forte de algo que lembrava lírios. Era doce e naquelas circunstâncias, um tanto quanto enjoativo. Existiam muitas árvores frutíferas e flores espalhadas. Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

- Kagome!

Uma voz feminina e completamente animada ecoou quebrando o silêncio e tomando lugar dos pássaros. A voz era doce e muito amigável, mas Kagome tinha certeza que nunca a ouvira antes. Ela sentou-se na grama e procurou pela dona da voz.

- Eu estou aqui!

Kagome ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com uma mulher sentada no galho de uma árvore. Ela parecia ser só um pouco mais velha, deveria ter uns 22 anos no máximo. Seu cabelo era negro e cheio, com leves ondulações na ponta. O rosto era meio infantil e seus olhos eram azuis, iguais aos de Kagome. A garota não pôde deixar de notar a semelhança entre aquela mulher e ela mesma.

- Desculpe, mas quem é você?

A mulher pulou graciosamente do galho e pareceu flutuar até o chão, ela não parecia ser muito alta e era bem magra. Usava um vestido branco simples e bem leve e nada nos pés. Caminhou sorridentemente até Kagome e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe, eu deveria ter me apresentado antes, é que eu fiquei tão feliz em te conhecer que esqueci dos bons modos. – e ela sorriu graciosamente. – Eu sou a Rin, muito prazer.

- Prazer. – respondeu Kagome parecendo verdadeiramente confusa. – Você poderia me dizer por que eu estou no jardim do Sesshoumaru? Quero dizer, eu morri, não é? Eu duvido que o céu fique nos fundos daquela mansão destruída.

Rin soltou uma gargalhada que fez com que Kagome se sentisse envergonhada por ter perguntado aquilo.

- Aquela velha mansão realmente já teve dias melhores. – ela disse divertidamente. – E bom, esse jardim não é do Sesshoumaru. Ele é meu.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou ao redor. Ela poderia estar morta, mas não louca. Aquele definitivamente era o jardim de Sesshoumaru, ela reconhecia a estátua com o jarro, a mesa de ferro, as árvores e até mesmo aquela pseudo decoração feita com flores.

- Rin, esse jardim é do Sesshoumaru. Eu estive lá há poucos dias, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Se torna mais fácil para você aceitar que não estamos na casa do Sesshoumaru, esse lugar aqui não fica no mesmo plano que você acredita estar. – disse Rin bondosamente. – Ou seja, o jardim pode ser exatamente igual, mas não é o mesmo.

- Ah, merda, eu achei que você pudesse me dizer que eu estava viva. – disse Kagome. – Se estamos em outro lugar do mundo e esse não é o jardim do Sesshoumaru, onde estamos?

- Desculpe, não posso explicar isso. Na verdade, eu tenho um pedido a fazer. Por favor, evite fazer muitas perguntas. Você acha que pode fazer isso? – disse Rin.

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Eu já estou morta mesmo, devo ficar muito tempo aqui. Um dia eu descubro aonde vim parar.

- Devo confessar que adoraria sua companhia, mas espero sinceramente que você não precise ficar muito tempo aqui.

- Deixe-me ver se adivinho... – disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – Eu não posso perguntar o que você quis dizer com isso.

Rin sorriu.

- Eu agradeceria se não perguntasse.

- Está certo então.

As duas ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos. Ou talvez horas. A verdade é que Kagome não tinha muita noção de tempo naquele lugar. O céu parecia uma pintura, pois mesmo que ela sentisse uma brisa quente no seu rosto, as nuvens não se moviam um centímetro sequer. "_Estranho_", ela pensou olhando ao redor. Procurando por algum sinal de vida além das duas, Kagome encontrou os olhos de Rin e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Você é como eu, não é? – Kagome achou que soaria estranho perguntar se ela era um anjo estando em um lugar que ela achava ser o céu.

- Sim, exatamente como você. – ela disse em um tom orgulhoso. – Então você também notou nossas semelhanças!

- Você também acha que somos parecidas? – disse Kagome.

- É claro! Antigamente eu parecia mais ainda, mas como eu fiquei um pouco mais velha, as diferenças se tornaram mais visíveis.

- Anjos não envelhecem.

Rin sorriu.

- É, não envelhecem. – seu tom era divertido, como se ela não estivesse concordando de verdade, só terminando o assunto. – Sabia que não fomos as únicas a perceber essa semelhança?

Ok, Rin era simpática e muito agradável. Estava sendo uma boa companhia naquele lugar estranho, mas ela não parecia bater muito bem da cabeça. Ela provavelmente tinha morrido antes de Kagome nascer e não havia mais ninguém ali além delas. Nesse momento Kagome teve uma sensação de déja-vu. Onde mesmo ela tinha vivido aquilo?

Não obtendo resposta, Rin voltou a falar, não parecendo nenhum pouco abalada com o silêncio de Kagome.

- Na verdade, ele foi o primeiro a notar. O que me deixou muito, muito feliz, afinal, isso mostra que ele se lembra de mim exatamente como eu sou. Achei que depois de todos esses anos ele talvez pudesse ter esquecido do meu rosto.

- Ele, no caso, é o Sesshoumaru? – disse Kagome lembrando-se da onde vinha a sensação de já ter visto aquilo antes. Ela tivera a mesma impressão sobre Sesshoumaru ser completamente maluco e teve certeza após ele começar a falar sobre uma pessoa que definitivamente não estava ali. O que tornava tudo mais ridículo é que o lugar era, basicamente, o mesmo: aquele jardim.

Rin abriu o sorriso mais verdadeiro e brilhante que já soltara desde que se encontraram e acenou positivamente.

- E como é que você sabe que ele nos acha parecidas? – disse Kagome tentando afastar de sua mente o quão estranha era aquela alegria. Rin era um anjo, Sesshoumaru um yokai. Não existia alegria nisso.

- Digamos que ele consegue notar bastante os sinais que envio para ele. E eu, como estou aqui, posso saber sem problemas tudo o que se passa lá com vocês. – disse Rin.

- Então você sabe o que está acontecendo com a Kikyou e o que ela quer de mim! – disse Kagome automaticamente.

O rosto de Rin se fechou ao ouvir aquele nome, mas ela logo notou a mudança na suas feições e se forçou a sorrir de novo.

- Desculpe, não posso falar sobre isso.

Kagome suspirou e jogou seu corpo para trás e deitou-se na grama.

- Algo muito errado está acontecendo lá em baixo... Espera, é certo dizer lá em baixo? – disse Kagome confusa.

Rin começou a rir e disse:

- Pra falar a verdade, eu sempre me perguntei isso. Mas nunca soube a reposta, então, meio que resolvi que é melhor não falar isso. Vai que não é em baixo, eu me sentiria meio idiota falando errado.

- É, eu sei como você se sente. – disse Kagome balançando a cabeça demonstrando compreensão. – Enfim, não importa se é em baixo ou não, a única coisa que eu sei é que eu não deveria estar aqui.

- Não, você não deveria. – concordou Rin.

- Bom, como eu li em um livro certa vez, "_A vida é uma droga e então, você morre_"*.

- A vida não é uma droga, morrer é que é. – disse Rin sem sombra nenhuma de dor na sua voz.

- É, nessas circunstancias, sou obrigada a concordar com você. – disse Kagome. – Desculpe a pergunta, mas você morreu faz tempo?

- Hm, provavelmente.

Kagome abriu a boca em um bocejo, estava sentindo-se levemente sonolenta, mas não estava disposta a dormir ainda, por isso se forçou a continuar a conversar. Rin olhou-a pelo canto do olho, notando o sono dela, mas não comentou sobre aquilo.

- Nós não somos anjos de verdade, não é? – perguntou Kagome.

- Bom, você não é. – disse Rin rindo. – E nem as outras lá de baixo. Ou lá de cima. Ou seja lá onde elas estão agora.

- E você não me diria o que eu sou na verdade, não é?

Rin acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Desculpe. – ela disse sinceramente.

- Como era quando você estava viva? – Kagome parecia relutante em tocar naquele assunto. E se fosse doloroso para ela falar sobre quando estava viva?

- Imagino que você esteja perguntando sobre como funcionavam as coisas quando eu era um anjo. – disse Rin.

Kagome concordou com a cabeça.

- Os tempos eram outros, bem diferentes de agora. – disse Rin. E Kagome lembrou que ela provavelmente era cinco vezes mais velha do que aparentava ser, fora todo o tempo em que viveu nesse lugar. – Mas era tudo igual. Como o Sesshoumaru disse a base de tudo o que elas são e acreditam vem de lendas e superstições muito antigas e quando eu vivia não era muito diferente de como é agora.

Kagome notou que Rin se dirigia aos anjos como "elas" e não "nós", mas o motivo, quem sabe, era porque ela estava morta e não era mais um anjo. Ou melhor, ela provavelmente **era **um anjo agora, mais do que já fora enquanto era viva.

- E você nunca sentiu como se, ahn, não sei, fosse obrigada a viver uma vida que não era sua?

Rin examinou Kagome por alguns minutos e virou seu rosto para o céu, mas não respondeu. Quando a garota estava desistindo de receber uma resposta, Rin disse:

- Essa é uma pergunta complicada. _Obrigada_ é uma palavra muito forte, mas eu precisei, sim, muitas vezes fazer coisas que eu não queria fazer, mas que eu precisava fazer devido ao que eu era. Eu gostava muito dos humanos, e ainda gosto, e continuar seguindo as ordens que me eram dadas foi uma escolha minha.

Kagome sorriu.

- Eu entendo como você se sente. – ela disse.

- Eu sei que sim. – disse Rin respondendo o sorriso.

- Sabe? Eu não estou reclamando de ter nascido assim e de ter de dedicar minha vida aos humanos, mas é que às vezes me parece tão injusto que eu não possa ter escolhas, que eu só tenha um único caminho a seguir. Elas dizem que eu sou livre, mas não existe liberdade quando suas escolhas se resumem a uma única opção. – disse Kagome.

- Quando você acredita que por ser o que é não existem outras opções você simplesmente as torna impossível de se enxergar, porém não estarem visíveis aos seus olhos, não significa que não existam. Todos têm opções, Kagome, mas isso não significa que as escolhas que surgem no caminho sejam sempre fáceis.

O tom dela era maternal, era como estar falando com uma mãe muito sábia e carinhosa. A voz de Rin não tinha nenhum julgamento, nenhuma superioridade, nenhuma censura, era suave e verdadeira, assim como os sorrisos que ela demonstrara desde que encontrava Kagome.

- A teoria é muito bonita. – disse Kagome. – Mas na prática não funciona assim. Quero dizer, eu poderia ter deixado o Inuyasha se afogando no próprio sangue, minha opção naquele momento era deixar que outro anjo cumprisse a missão que era minha ou salvá-lo. Eu escolhi salvá-lo e olha onde eu estou.

- Como eu disse, nem sempre o caminho é fácil. – disse Rin.

Kagome encarou Rin e notou uma sombra nos brilhantes olhos azuis e então ela entendeu. Rin deveria ter morrido pelo mesmo motivo. Ela deveria ter escolhido o caminho que levava à morte, o que era totalmente compressível, quando se é um anjo suas escolhas se limitam a cumprir ordens ou morrer.

- Ele nunca é fácil. – disse Kagome.

A sombra sumiu completamente dos olhos de Rin quando ela sorriu e virou seu rosto para Kagome.

- Mas às vezes vale muito a pena. Eu espero que você consiga entender isso um dia.

Kagome bocejou de novo e deu um sorriso tímido ao perceber a feição curiosa de Rin.

- Eu estou com muito, muito sono, não sei de onde ele veio, mas eu realmente preciso dormir. Você se importa se eu dormir um pouco?

- Sono é um bom sinal e querer dormir é melhor ainda – disse Rin sorrindo tão radiante quanto da vez em que ela mencionara Sesshoumaru.

- Certo, então. E desculpe por isso, eu queria continuar a conversar.

- Não se preocupe, você deve dormir. Eu estarei aqui.

Kagome sorriu e em um piscar de olhos o lugar que antes parecia um dia ensolarado de verão se tornou uma noite fresca. O céu estava negro com uma lua cheia enorme e brilhante, rodeada de pequenas e cintilantes estrelas. Kagome anotou mentalmente que deveria perguntar para Rin o que havia acontecido, mas só quando acordasse. E pensando nisso, Kagome adormeceu.

* * *

Inuyasha pulou no chão, parecia que seu corpo estava queimando por dentro, mas a sensação não era ruim. Não era algo que trazia dor, pelo contrário, era como se todo o sangue do seu corpo estivesse revigorado e tivesse uma força que antes não existia ali, como se finalmente seu coração estivesse funcionando e trazendo vida para seu corpo. Ele não precisou esperar a porta do quarto de Kagome abrir para saber o que eles tinham a dizer. Ela estava viva ou pelo menos era isso que seu corpo inteiro estava tentando lhe dizer.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o hanyou com o canto do olho e voltou os olhos para a porta. Como Inuyasha sabia que aconteceria, os médicos saíram um por um do quarto de Kagome, os três pareciam cansados. Eles tinham ficado dez minutos tentando reanimar Kagome, intercalando o desfibrilador com massagens cardíacas, o que é um tempo absurdo para tentar reanimar alguém. Um dos médicos parou em frente à Sesshoumaru e disse:

- Você é parente dela?

- Não.

- Namorado?

- Não.

- Amigo?

- Não.

- Conhece alguém maior de idade que possa se responsabilizar por ela? A situação é delicada e não posso agir sem um responsável.

- Eu me responsabilizo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – O que está acontecendo?

Inuyasha se apoiou na parede e tentou se levantar, ele precisava ouvir o que estava acontecendo com Kagome. O sentimento que queimava dele há poucos minutos atrás começava a diminuir e ele não gostava nada daquilo.

Como se o médico finalmente notasse o estado de Inuyasha, ele tirou a atenção de Sesshoumaru e disse:

- Rapaz! O que aconteceu com você? Por que você não está sendo atendido? Enfermeira. – ele gritou. – Eu preciso de uma cadeira de rodas aqui!

- Ele está ótimo. – disse Sesshoumaru ameaçadoramente. – Não precisa de atendimento.

- Como não precisa de atendimento? – retrucou o médico.

Inuyasha não fazia idéia de como se parecia, mas pela reação do médico, sua imagem não era das melhores. Ele não se sentia dos melhores. Seu corpo inteiro doía, principalmente a cabeça e o estômago. Sentia um leve inchaço no olho esquerdo, resultado da cabeçada que tinha dado em uma árvore no caminho, sabia que tinha sangue espalhado pelo rosto porque sentia o liquido gelado começando a secar, mas não fazia idéia onde o corte estava. A poça de sangue no chão provavelmente não ajudaria a convencer o médico de que ele estava bem, afinal de contas, ele não estava.

- Ele tem razão, isso não importa agora. – disse Inuyasha. – E a Kagome? Como ela está? Ela vai sobreviver, não é?

O médico respirou fundo.

- Nós conseguimos reanima-la. – ele disse. – Mas como eu disse, a situação é delicada, eu preciso conversar com o responsável por ela. A sós.

Sesshoumaru balançou negativamente a cabeça e disse:

- Não, pode falar aqui mesmo. Ele precisa saber os danos que causou.

O médico olhou para Inuyasha e depois para Sesshoumaru. Ele não entendia o que acontecia ali, mas não havia tempo para entender, ele precisava explicar a situação para então poder tomar as providências.

- Como eu disse, nós a trouxemos de volta. – ele disse. – Porém, ela está em coma. Nós não sabemos por quanto tempo ela ficará assim ou se ela irá acordar um dia.

O rosto de Inuyasha se contorceu ao ouvir aquilo.

- E mesmo que ela acorde, eu não saberia te dizer o quanto dela voltaria.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – disse Inuyasha.

- O cérebro precisa constantemente ser oxigenado, se ocorre uma interrupção nos batimentos cardíacos a pessoa primeiro perde a consciência devido à parada de circulação sangüínea cerebral. No caso da Kagome, nós precisamos reanimá-la, o que significa que não a circulação dela não voltou espontaneamente.

- Eu sei como funciona a circulação. – resmungou Inuyasha. – Pode explicar logo qual o problema?

- Se você entendesse sobre a circulação teria entendido sem que eu precisasse explicar. – disse o médico.

- Quão ruim é? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ela ter voltado é considerado um milagre. – disse o médico. – Nós ficamos uns 15 minutos lá dentro tentando reanima-la, mesmo sabendo que após 10 minutos de ausência de circulação as chances de ressuscitação são próximas à zero.

Inuyasha olhou de Sesshoumaru para o médico e arregalou os olhos.

- Você não está dizendo que o dano foi no cérebro, não é?

O médico assentiu positivamente.

- A lesão cerebral começa a ocorrer em cerca de três minutos após a parada cardíaca, nós levamos 15 para trazê-la de volta. Os danos causados ao cérebro são incalculáveis. Como eu disse, eu não posso dizer se ela irá acordar um dia e nem como ela estará quando acordar.

Inuyasha sentiu seu corpo tremer e seus órgãos se embolarem de forma dolorosa. Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar gélido para o hanyou e falou:

- Pronto, ele já ouviu o que eu queria que ouvisse, se achar que devemos conversar em um lugar mais reservado eu te acompanho.

- Certo, eu só preciso me certificar que esse rapaz seja internado. – disse o médico olhando impacientemente para os lados em busca da enfermeira que ele tinha chamado.

- Ele não precisa de um médico. – disse Sesshoumaru autoritariamente. – E você não gostaria de me contrariar, não é mesmo? Acho que ainda não me apresentei, meu nome é Sesshoumaru e você quem é, doutor?

A expressão do médico mudou ao ouvir o nome de Sesshoumaru. Até mesmo Inuyasha, que evitava ouvir qualquer história sobre o irmão sabia que ele tinha fama. E a fama não era das melhores. Ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê dele ter se isolado e na verdade, ninguém parecia muito interessado em descobrir, o que eles sabiam sobre Sesshoumaru já era o bastante. Ele já havia destruído cidades inteiras, matado milhares de pessoas, humilhado zilhões de yokais. Ele definitivamente não era alguém que as pessoas gostariam de contrariar.

- H-hidan. – gaguejou o médico e virou-se para Inuyasha. –. Você vá se limpar antes que alguém resolva te examinar, depois encontre seus amigos na sala de espera.

- Fique longe desse quarto.

Após dizer isso, Sesshoumaru saiu andando, sendo seguido pelo médico. Inuyasha encarou a porta fechada à sua frente ainda sentindo aquele pequeno calor que ele agora sabia ser a vida de Kagome. Ela estava viva, de alguma forma ela conseguira voltar, mas ela poderia ser considerada viva no estado em que estava? E se ela não acordasse nunca? E se acordasse e não fosse mais aquela garota irritante e metida a saber tudo? O que ele faria?

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça.

- Merda de instinto. Merda de sangue. Merda de ligação estúpida.

* * *

Kagome sentia-se cansada. Ela ainda estava dormindo, sabia disso, afinal ouvira vozes masculinas e elas só poderiam ser parte de algum sonho. Ela sentia cheiro de grama, o que significava que ela não tinha saído de onde estava – seja lá onde isso era. E pelo o que ela lembrava, só ela e Rin estavam ali naquele lugar.

A garota tinha consciência dos sons ao seu redor, dos cheiros, mas seus olhos estavam fechados e ela sabia que ainda não despertara. Era uma sensação muito estranha essa de dormir, mas ainda ser capaz de perceber tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Mais uma vez, ela não era capaz de notar o tempo, ela não sabia se ficara poucos segundos ou horas experimentando aquela nova sensação e só conseguiu abrir os olhos quando sentiu o toque suave de Rin no seu braço.

- Desculpe, eu dormi muito tempo? – disse Kagome.

- Tempo? – disse Rin sorrindo. – Tempo não existe aqui.

- Isso é ao mesmo tempo esclarecedor e... Bizarro. – disse Kagome.

Kagome sentou-se e começou a alisar o cabelo, tentando arruma-lo, mas parou subitamente. Olhou ao redor, piscou algumas vezes e juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Onde é que nós estamos?

Rin imitou o movimento de Kagome olhando ao redor.

- Podemos dizer que esse é o seu jardim. – disse a mulher sorrindo.

- Jardim? Você chama isso de jardim? – disse Kagome.

Ao contrário de onde adormecera, aquela lugar mais parecia uma mata fechada. A grama era alta e as árvores se amontoavam uma em cima da outra. As flores que cresciam no chão não tinham um padrão, eram de vários tamanhos e espécies diferentes, um turbilhão de cores e formas se destacando de todo o verde que dominava a paisagem.

- Bom, era para ser. – disse Rin de forma divertida.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e então olhou para o céu.

- Como é que você fez isso? Estava dia e em um segundo depois estava noite!

- O tempo não existe aqui, logo, noite ou dia não faz diferença. Essa noção de tempo é irrelevante onde estamos.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Ah, é confuso mesmo. Mas acho que é mais ou menos como viver no infinito, não existe nada antes, nem depois, o que você está vendo se estende de maneira contínua. Um minuto ou uma hora vão ter exatamente a mesma duração aqui: nenhuma.

- Eu já disse antes, mas isso realmente, realmente não faz sentido nenhum pra mim. – disse Kagome.

Rin começou a rir.

- É, pra mim também não. – ela disse. – Hei, quer tentar algo legal?

Kagome olhou-a de maneira curiosa.

- Imagine que está um dia nublado!

A garota olhou para Rin e depois para o céu e então fechou os olhos. Começou a imaginar o sol encoberto por nuvens escuras e pesadas, relâmpagos brilhando e iluminando sinistramente o céu e o som de trovões. E foi exatamente esse som que fez com que ela abrisse os olhos.

- Legal, não é? – disse Rin.

O céu que antes estampava uma noite limpa e mantinha uma brisa morna, ficou carregado e o ar ficou úmido, relâmpagos iluminavam o rosto das duas de vez em quando e era possível ouvir o som de trovões ecoando. Kagome apenas sorriu.

- Por que meu jardim mais parece a Amazônia? – ela perguntou soando levemente emburrada. – O seu é lindo. Não quero viver no meio do mato.

- Isso tem a ver com a sua mente. – disse Rin pensativa. – Mas acho que não posso falar sobre isso também.

- Por que você não pode me explicar as coisas? Que diferença faz se eu souber ou não? – disse Kagome.

- Acredite, faz muita diferença, é só que hoje você não é capaz de perceber isso.

Kagome fez um barulho impaciente com a boca e levantou-se. Rin continuou sentada olhando-a de maneira curiosa. As duas ficaram em silêncio e mais uma vez Kagome não sabia dizer se o silêncio realmente existira por horas, enquanto ela caminhava e explorava o que era para ser seu jardim, ou alguns segundos entre uma palavra e outra.

- Eu me preocupo muito com você, Kagome. E eu não acho justo o que fizeram com você.

Kagome seguiu o som da voz de Rin e voltou para onde ela ainda encontrava-se sentada olhando distraidamente para alguns gira-sóis. Ao perceber a garota perto de si, Rin desviou os olhos das flores e fitou Kagome bondosamente, novamente ela parecia emitir uma aura maternal.

- Tudo bem, acho que um dia me acostumo com a idéia de estar, hm, morta. – disse Kagome parecendo levemente sem graça.- Não é tão ruim e acho que vou me ocupar por algum tempo arrumando isso tudo.

- Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando e mesmo se fosse; você estaria errada. Ao contrário do tempo, seu jardim não pode ser alterado, não daqui pelo menos.

- Imagino que não possa perguntar o que isso significa, certo? – disse Kagome.

- Mais ou menos. – disse Rin sorrindo. – O que eu quis dizer é que quando morremos não podemos mais alterar o nosso jardim. Ou seja, onde estamos é impossível mudar qualquer coisa além do tempo. E nossas roupas.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e finalmente olhou para si mesmo, lembrando de reparar na roupa que estava usando. Isso sequer havia passado por sua cabeça. Ela usava um vestido lilás na altura do joelho, com mangas que cobriam os ombros, era bordado com desenhos que lembravam flores e assim como Rin, não usava nada nos pés.

- Da onde isso saiu?

- Acho que é a roupa padrão desse lugar, não sei sobre isso também. Quando acordei aqui vestia algo muito similar, ainda hoje eu visto como você pode ver.

Kagome sentou-se novamente e começou a brincando com uma flor de cor roxa.

- Rin, o que eu faço agora que não estou mais lá com eles?

A mulher não respondeu por alguns minutos, imitando os movimentos de Kagome com a flor. Após tirar todas as pétalas, ela disse:

- Você espera.

Kagome suspirou, era exatamente essa resposta que ela temia receber.

* * *

Sango deixou o peso do seu corpo puxá-la para baixo, encontrando como apoio o sofá da sala de espera. Miroku continuou em pé olhando para Inuyasha.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – ele disse incrédulo.

Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele acabara de contar a Sango e Miroku o que ouvira do médico há poucos minutos, explicando tudo o que conseguira lembrar.

- Isso não é possível. – respondeu Miroku tentando soar de forma sensata. – Não foi algo tão sério assim, você sobreviveu, por que com ela seria diferente? Me diga, Inuyasha, o que é que realmente aconteceu lá depois que fomos embora?

- Um anjo me atacou. E ao contrário do que vocês dois acharam, não foi a Kagome a fazer isso, ela me salvou e é por isso que está nesse estado. Antes de ela dormir ela me explicou que ao me salvar violou alguma regra idiota e eu não sei por que, mas ela começou a morrer por causa disso.

Um som alto ecoou e os dois se viraram e olharam para o sofá, onde Sango choramingava e parecia prestes a ter uma crise nervosa. A garota ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas na direção de Inuyasha e começou a falar por entre os soluços:

- Eu não sabia, eu juro que não sabia! Se eu soubesse teria ficado do lado dela esse tempo todo, oh Deus, ela acordou tantas vezes e ficou sozinha naquele quarto e eu não fiz nada, eu sequer fui perguntar a ela o que tinha acontecido. E agora... E agora...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, voltando a chorar alto e desesperadamente. Miroku sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a, tentando acalma-la, mas ela parecia longe disso. Sango tremia e resmungava coisas desconexas.

- Inuyasha, por que é que você não está no seu quarto? – disse Miroku notando o estado do amigo.

- Porque eu não faço idéia do que o Sesshoumaru vai fazer se eu voltar para lá! Ele ameaçou o médico que falou que eu deveria ir para o quarto! – explicou Inuyasha.

- Ele está completamente louco. – disse Miroku.

- É, eu sei. Miroku, eu preciso de roupas limpas, você acha que consegue pra mim?

Miroku olhou para Sango nos seus braços e então para Inuyasha, seu rosto mostrava claramente que ele não queria sair dali, mas ele apenas concordou.

- Hei, eu já volto, está bem?

Sango parecia não ter muita noção do que acontecia ao seu redor, pois ela sequer respondeu o que Miroku disse e não notou quando ele se levantou e saiu da sala de espera. Inuyasha olhou para a garota, que mantinha os olhos focados em algo que ele não conseguia ver, e suspirou indo sentar em um dos sofás. Ele deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz esganiçada de Sango depois de quase cinco minutos de silêncio.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

Inuyasha quase respondeu automaticamente "sim, ela vai, claro que vai", mas por que ele diria aquilo? Ele sabia que ela estava viva, podia sentir isso como o ar que enchia seus pulmões e deixava-o continuar vivo. Era tão completamente certo e simples sentir aquilo que ele achava estranho que os outros não pudessem sentir a vida de Kagome pulsando. O problema é que ser capaz de sentir aquilo não era prova nenhuma de que algum dia ela voltaria, de que teria uma resposta plausível para dar para Sango e talvez, acalma-la. Ele sabia tanto quanto os outros e o que ele sabia não era reconfortante o bastante para dizer naquela ocasião.

- Não vai? – insistiu Sango ao receber o silêncio de Inuyasha como resposta.

- Eu não sei, Sango. – disse finalmente Inuyasha percebendo que sua voz saia estranha e abafada. - Eu realmente não sei.

- Será que se formos atrás de algum anjo ele possa nos ajudar?

- Eu duvido muito, muito mesmo. Ela não disse nada, mas eu acho que a pessoa que me atacou estava tentando na verdade, mata-la.

Inuyasha havia pensando bastante nas circunstâncias e no que Kagome lhe falara e por algum motivo ele tinha aquela sensação. A sensação de que fora usado para atacar a garota e o plano da pessoa havia dado completamente certo.

Sango virou seus olhos inchados na direção do hanyou focando-o pela primeira vez. Sua expressão era de surpresa.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Eu não sei direito, Sango, eu só acho isso. – disse Inuyasha pensando bem nas palavras antes de dizê-las. – Antes de dormir a Kagome me explicou que quando um anjo recebe uma missão os outros não podem se intrometer. Ela estava aqui para me matar, mas algum anjo, por algum motivo, tentou me matar na frente dela. Quero dizer, a pessoa poderia me atacar a qualquer hora, mas me atacou justamente quando eu estava conversando com a Kagome. Um anjo sabe que isso é errado, logo, sabia que a Kagome interviria, porque aquela era a missão dela, só que esse anjo também deveria saber que ao me salvar, ela morreria. São as regras dessa gente doente, salvar um yokai é contra a natureza delas então, elas são punidas com a vida.

Sango ficou em silêncio alguns minutos absorvendo tudo o ouvira, ela abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos quando finalmente pareceu entender parte do que Inuyasha dissera.

- Oh, Deus! Ela veio mesmo te matar!

- Isso não importa agora, Sango. – disse Inuyasha.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não. – concordou Sango. – Então, você realmente acha que um anjo tentou matá-la?

Inuyasha acenou positivamente e Sango afundou ainda mais no sofá.

- Eu odeio esses anjos, eles são doentes. – ela sussurrou. – Morrer por salvar uma vida? Qual o sentido disso?

- Acho que elas não consideram yokais vidas dignas a serem salvas. – disse Inuyasha.

Sango resmungou alguma coisa, antes de voltar a focar o nada com seus olhos. O hanyou encarou-a se perguntando se ela realmente estava bem ou se precisava de algum médico, ela parara de tremer, mas seu rosto demonstrava quão horrível ela estava por dentro, estava inchado e vermelho, como seus olhos. E os sons que ela emitia não eram nada saudáveis. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar se ela queria que ele chamasse alguém para ajudá-la, Inuyasha virou o rosto para a entrada da sala de espera e cerrou os olhos.

Houjo acabara de entrar na sala, parecia cansado, como se tivesse corrido até ali. Ele se apoiou em uma parede e começou a sugar o ar, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – a voz do hanyou soou fria e indiferente.

- Eu cheguei à cidade agora pouco e soube o que aconteceu com vocês. Como ela está? – disse Houjo pausadamente pegando grande quantidade de ar a cada palavra.

Nem Sango, nem Inuyasha responderam. Para o hanyou era inevitável não gostar de Houjo, ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias em que estava mais ligado à Kagome do que nunca graças ao sangue dela. Ele sabia que Houjo era apaixonado por ela e se não tivesse interrompido, o garoto apaixonado provavelmente teria se aproveitado da situação e teria se declarado ou até mesmo, beijado-a. Inaceitável. Era inaceitável a idéia dele e Kagome juntos.

- Por que vocês não estão me respondendo? O que aconteceu? – disse Houjo tirando Inuyasha de seus devaneios.

- Coma. – a palavra saiu dos lábios de Sango como um suspiro e foi seguida por mais um dos soluços da garota.

Houjo deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente no sofá, perto da garota e piscou algumas vezes, encarando a parede branca a sua frente. Sua expressão era vazia.

- Não pode ser. – ele sussurrou.

- Ela esteve tecnicamente morta por alguns minutos, os médicos fizeram de tudo para trazê-la de volta, mas ela está em coma e não sabem se ela voltará ou como voltará. – dizer aquelas palavras foi mais doloroso do que Inuyasha imaginara.

O som de passos fez Inuyasha desviar os olhos de Houjo, que agora parecia ter levado uma surra e sentia muita dor, e olhar para a porta. Miroku trazia uma sacola, ele olhou para a sala notando a presença de Houjo, mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, desmotivando-o a continuar.

- Fui até sua casa e peguei algumas roupas.

Inuyasha levantou-se e foi até Miroku, pegando a sacola.

- Obrigada. – ele disse. – E, Miroku, eu acho bom você ver uma enfermeira para a Sango, eu acho que ela vai ter uma crise nervosa a qualquer momento.

Miroku olhou para Sango e depois para Houjo.

- Acho que ele também precisa de uma enfermeira. – disse Inuyasha acompanhando o olhar de Miroku.

- É, as pessoas estão bem abaladas aqui. – disse Miroku respirando fundo.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e disse:

- Eu não demoro.

Inuyasha sabia que Miroku também estava abalado, quando pegou a sacola pôde ver as marcas vermelhas na mão dele. Sempre que estava nervoso, Miroku socava a parede. Ele provavelmente estava se sentindo culpado por não ter feito nada, por ter tido a oportunidade de visitar Kagome e não ter feito isso e por qualquer outra coisa que carregava com ele mesmo, mas que jamais falaria para os outros. O hanyou caminhou até o quarto que estava internado e encontrou Mika encarando sua cama vazia.

- Foi você quem trouxe aquele yokai, não foi? – ela disse sem virar para encará-lo.

Ele não respondeu. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não era uma presença agradável, ainda mais em um hospital, mas fora a única pessoa que lhe ocorrera que talvez fosse capaz de salvar Kagome. Um surto de raiva correu por seu corpo ao lembrar que ele não fizera nada para salva-la, apenas usara o tempo que ainda tinham para espancá-lo.

- Soube que a pequena passou por maus bocados na última hora, - Mika continuou falando sem encarar Inuyasha. – e pelo visto, você também.

- É, acho que já tivemos dias melhores. – disse Inuyasha.

- Você acha que ele pode salva-la? – a voz de Mika soava esperançosa, mas de alguma forma, sem emoção alguma.

- Eu espero que sim. – disse Inuyasha sinceramente.

- Ele avisou para todos os enfermeiros e médicos para não cuidarem de você. O aviso dele não foi nada amigável, você acha mesmo que ele seria capaz de salvar a vida de alguém?

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que responder, Mika estava certa. Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de yokai que salvava a vida de alguém, mas então ele se lembrou: Kagome não era simplesmente _alguém_. Ela era diferente e até mesmo Sesshoumaru sabia disso.

- Não. – verbalizou Inuyasha. – _Alguém_, não. Mas a Kagome, sim.

A velha enfermeira soltou uma risada estranha, meio irônica e meio engraçada que fez Inuyasha se perguntar o que ela estava pensando.

- No fim das contas, a pequena tem alguém que se importa com ela. Isso é bom, muito bom, ela ficaria feliz em saber disso, já que ela sentia-se sozinha quando estava acordada.

O hanyou agradeceu mentalmente por não ter Sango, nem Miroku por perto. Ouvir as palavras de Mika certamente não ajudaria em nada o sentimento de culpa que os dois agora carregavam. Mika caminhou até Inuyasha e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Vou te deixar sozinho agora.

E dizendo isso, ela deixou o quarto. Inuyasha foi até o banheiro e jogou a roupa ensangüentada em uma lata que provavelmente era o lixo. Ligou o chuveiro e esperou a água esquentar. Quando sentiu a água escorrer por seu corpo parecia que estava levando outra surra de Sesshoumaru, ele percebeu que os cortes que tinha nos braços, tronco e pernas eram fundos; ardiam e sangravam em contato com a água quente. Podia ver grandes manchas roxas espalhadas, dividindo espaço com arranhões e cortes profundos. Embora não pudesse ver, sabia que sua sobrancelha esquerda também tinha um corte profundo, sua nuca doía e ele não sabia se era por causa de todas as outras dores ou por causa de alguma batida.

Ele nunca imaginou que ser arrastado por Sesshoumaru em uma floresta em uma velocidade inumana pudesse causar tantos estragos, ele sentira os baques seguidos contra as árvores, sentira seu corpo sendo arrastado no chão e pulando a cada pedra, cada raiz e cada imperfeição do solo, aquilo tudo doera, mas agora doía ainda mais.

Enxugou-se e colocou a roupa que Miroku trouxera, olhou-se no espelho e confirmou que sua sobrancelha estava cortada. Seu rosto estava péssimo, o olho esquerdo estava inchado, seu lábio inferior tinha um corte e tinha vários arranhões. Suspirou, Sesshoumaru realmente estava louco e era melhor que aquela loucura toda salvasse Kagome.

Inuyasha voltou para a sala de espera. A situação lá não melhorara, Sango e Houjo pareciam autistas presos em seu próprio mundo, os dois fitavam atentamente algo que claramente não existia, enquanto Sango chorava agora silenciosamente, Houjo parecia um boneco sem vida. Miroku estava sentado ao lado de Sango, segurando sua mão. De todos, ele era sem duvidas alguma o melhor. Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado do rapaz.

- Você está péssimo. – disse Miroku.

- É. – concordou Inuyasha. – Acho que todos estamos.

- Eu tentei conversar com eles, mas é como se eu não existisse. – disse Miroku. – Realmente gostaria de saber como o Houjo veio parar aqui.

- Antes de entrar em choque, ele disse que chegou à cidade hoje e descobriu o que acontecera comigo e com a Kagome e veio visitá-la. Esse imbecil é apaixonado por ela. – explicou Inuyasha.

- Essa última parte nós já sabíamos. – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha deu de ombros e encostou as costas no assento. Só agora ele percebia como estava cansado, sentiu as pálpebras pesando e o sono dominando seu corpo. Ele fechou os olhos e então dormiu.

* * *

Dois dias já haviam se passado desde que Kagome voltara, mas como era esperado, nada além disso acontecera. Ela não acordara e não dava sinais de que o faria tão cedo. Sesshoumaru ainda rondava o hospital, ameaçando qualquer pessoa que tentasse ajudar Inuyasha, que agora tinha a certeza que alguns de seus cortes estavam infeccionados. Miroku, Sango e Houjo saíam do hospital apenas para ir para a escola de manhã, embora fossem até lá muito contrariados, Sango dizia que queria estar lá quando Kagome acordasse, para mostrar para a amiga que ela não esteve sozinha esse tempo todo. Inuyasha achava isso uma grande besteira, embora odiasse admitir, já que Kagome poderia nunca acordar e Sango não poderia continuar com aquela rotina para sempre.

Sango e Houjo tinham grandes olheiras roxas nos olhos, sinais claros de que eles não dormiam direito desde que descobriram sobre Kagome. Miroku enfaixara sua mão direta, provavelmente ele continuava a socar algo sólido demais tentando descontar sua frustração em algum lugar.

Eles quase não conversavam entre si, passavam o dia na sala de espera encarando as paredes brancas ou as outras pessoas que ocasionalmente iam parar lá.

Deveria ser mais de uma hora da manhã quando Inuyasha sentiu seu estômago roncar e lembrou que além do sono, também estava sentindo muita fome. Ele precisava comer ou passaria mal, sabia disso, ele pouco dormira ou comera nos últimos dois dias. Sempre que tentava descansar, Sesshoumaru aparecia e o impedia de maneiras nada agradáveis.

- Vou comer alguma coisa. – avisou à Miroku.

- Certo. – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha levantou-se e antes que chegasse até a porta cerrou seus olhos se forçando a enxergar o vulto que se entrara na sala. Seu pescoço estava sendo esmagado e ele sentia seu corpo sendo empurrado contra a parede com força, a dor se espalhava em ondas por todos os seus membros.

- O que você fez, seu desgraçado? – rosnou Kouga.

Kouga havia invadido o hospital e provavelmente chegara até aquela sala usando os mesmos métodos de Sesshoumaru: olhares mal encarados. Todos sabiam que yokais lobos eram selvagens e Kouga era visivelmente um yokai lobo. Ninguém tentara impedi-lo e mesmo que tivesse tentando, não conseguiria. O yokai emanava ódio, seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente, seus músculos pareciam inflados e seu rosto estava retorcido em uma máscara de raiva. Não obtendo resposta de Inuyasha, ele apertou ainda mais a garganta do hanyou.

- Ela morreu, não foi? – ele gritou.

- Coma.

Sango repetiu a mesma ação que fizera quando Houjo entrara no quarto, Miroku olhou-a espantado, a garota pouco falara nos últimos dias e sua voz era morta e sem emoção.

- Ela morreu por algum tempo, mas agora está em coma. – explicou Houjo com a mesma voz de Sango.

Kouga, que segurava Inuyasha com a mão esquerda, fechou a mão direita e colocou toda a sua força em um soco, que fez com que o hanyou virasse o rosto e cuspisse sangue no sofá branco do hospital. E a ação se repetiu, Kouga parecia estar fora de si. Houjo e Sango que antes pareciam alheios ao mundo, levantaram-se rapidamente e foram na direção do yokai, puxando-o para trás.

- Pára com isso, você vai matá-lo! – gritou Sango.

Miroku encarava a situação perplexo enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, seu cérebro parecia funcionar muito lentamente. Ele não sabia quem era aquele yokai, não fazia idéia de onde ele surgira, mas estava tentando matar Inuyasha. O rapaz piscou algumas vezes e então levantou e foi ajudar Houjo e Sango.

Mesmo os três juntos puxando o yokai, era inútil. Ele parecia possuído, já soltara a garganta de Inuyasha, mas continuava socando-o não só no rosto, mas em qualquer parte do corpo do hanyou que fosse visível. Inuyasha tinha a sensação de que desmaiaria a qualquer momento, mas as palavras de Sesshoumaru ecoaram em sua cabeça, lembrando-lhe de que Kagome provavelmente sofrera muito mais e agüentara. Ele precisava agüentar, ele era um hanyou e não era um lobo qualquer que o derrubaria. Mas a teoria era muito mais fácil do que a prática, Kouga não parava e Inuyasha sentia que logo não restaria mais sangue em seu corpo, tamanha a quantidade que ele já cuspira e sentia escorrendo por seu corpo. Ele ouvia os berros dos três humanos, mas não distinguia o que eles diziam, talvez não estivessem falando nada.

O silêncio veio acompanhado de um alivio repentino nas dores. Inuyasha sentiu seu corpo escorregar encostado na parede e cair sentado no chão, pensou estar desmaiado, mas se isso tivesse acontecido ele não teria consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor. E ele podia ouvir, mesmo que baixo, o som de vozes, sentia alguém segurando seu braço. Algo deve ter sido capaz de parar Kouga, ao menos foi o que Inuyasha pensou até sentir um chute em seu estômago. Ele cuspiu mais um punhado de sangue e então o silêncio absoluto veio. Ele acabara de desmaiar.

* * *

- Seria idiota perguntar a quanto tempo estou aqui, não é?

Kagome sentia necessidade de falar. Ela não gostava de não ter noção do tempo, era extremamente desagradável não saber se estava falando demais ou se ficava em silêncio mais tempo do que deveria.

- _Idiota_ não é bem a palavra. O certo seria _inútil_. – disse Rin.

Kagome fechou os olhos e mudou o tempo pela terceira vez desde que chegara naquele lugar que Rin tinha dito ser seu jardim, agora o céu tinha um tom vermelho sangue, com manchas roxas, laranjas e amarelas. O sol se escondia no horizonte e as nuvens pareciam pequenos punhados de algodão jogados em uma mistura maluca de tintas.

- É possível morrer de novo? – disse Kagome entediada. – Se for, acho que tédio será o motivo dessa minha morte.

- Não é tão ruim assim.

Rin disse aquilo em uma voz divertida, fazendo Kagome ter certeza que sim, era ruim o bastante para ela. Ela deitou no chão, sentindo-se cansada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e agora precisasse descansar.

- Você está bem? – disse Rin olhando-a cuidadosamente.

- Estou cansada. Você não disse que essa história de mudar o tempo cansaria.

- E não cansa. Acho que o problema é outro.

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e acompanhou com os olhos Rin levantar-se e começar a andar. A garota não se moveu, enquanto ouvia os passos da outra ecoar no silêncio. Ouviu um riso antes de Rin voltar correndo e puxa-la.

- Você tem visitas! – ela disse animada. – Vamos, corre!

Visitas? Alguém tinha morrido? Ela estava feliz por alguém ter morrido? Kagome não pôde pensar muito naquilo, pois Rin soltou um suspiro impaciente e começou a puxá-la por entre as árvores. Ela soltou um grito de surpresa ao ver Inuyasha deitado desacordado ao lado de um rio que cortava a mata fechada. Logo após a reação de surpresa, ela fechou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

- Eu não acredito que esse imbecil morreu! – Kagome reclamou se controlando para não chutar o corpo de Inuyasha. – Quer dizer então que eu morri à toa?

- Ele não morreu, Kagome. – disse Rin rindo. – Só desmaiou.

- Então o que ele faz aqui? – disse Kagome fazendo um movimento com o braço que abrangia tudo ao seu redor.

- Você deu seu sangue a ele, vocês estão ligados, então, quando ele desmaiou acabou sendo puxado para cá.

- Que maravilha! – disse Kagome ironicamente. – Estou presa no meio da Amazônia e a única visita que posso receber é da pessoa que fez com que eu morresse. Encantador.

- Você não estava reclamando do tédio? – Rin parecia levemente magoada. – Acorde-o e converse com ele um pouco, antes que ele volte a si.

Kagome revirou os olhos e caminhou até Inuyasha, cutucando-o com o pé. Era como se ela estivesse verificando se o animal que ela acabara de atropelar no meio da estrada ainda estivesse vivo. Inuyasha acordou devagar e todas as cores do céu se refletiram no dourado dos seus olhos. Rin olhou para ele dando um sorriso, antes de se afastar.

- Bom dia. – disse Kagome.

O hanyou arregalou os olhos e levantou-se correndo. Olhou para suas mãos e para si mesmo, depois olhou ao redor tentando entender onde fora parar e sua boca abriu quando deparou-se com Kagome encarando-o tediosamente, com os braços cruzados. Então, ele revirou os olhos e suspirou, sentando-se novamente.

- Isso é um sonho. – resmungou.

- Hm, então você acha que se eu apareço na sua mente quando você dorme é um sonho e não um pesadelo? – disse Kagome. – Interessante.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. – retrucou Inuyasha. – É só que você não pode estar aqui.

- Na verdade, é você que não pode estar aqui. – corrigiu Kagome.

- É, acho que faz sentido. Já que estamos aqui, me diga, como você está?

Inuyasha tinha plena certeza que estava delirando ou sonhando. Ele se lembrava de estar apanhando muito de Kouga que aparecera do nada no hospital e depois desmaiou. As chances de estar no meio do mato conversando com alguém que estava em coma eram próximas à zero, fora que ele não sentia dor nenhuma no seu corpo e se ele estivesse acordado, certamente estaria agonizando de dor. Se for um sonho, qual o problema em manter uma conversa amigável? Pelo menos teria algo para fazer enquanto não voltava ao mundo real das dores que o esperavam.

Kagome deu de ombros e disse:

- Bem, na medida do possível. E você? Como está?

- No momento eu estou bem, mas quando voltar tenho certeza que vou sentir muita dor.

- Dor? – disse Kagome agora se sentando ao lado do hanyou. – Quer dizer que eu não consegui bloquear o ataque do anjo?

- Não, não é isso. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome encarou-o curiosamente. O que será estava acontecendo com os outros enquanto ela estava presa naquele mato? Pela primeira vez ela sentiu uma angústia correr por seu corpo, ela nunca mais faria parte daquele mundo, provavelmente iria demorar muito até ser capaz de acompanhá-los da onde estava. Ver Inuyasha fez com que ela entendesse que estava morta e aquilo doía mais do que ela imaginara.

- Desculpe por isso. – disse Inuyasha sinceramente. Ele parecia ter percebido a mudança no rosto de Kagome. – Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim.

Kagome forçou um sorriso.

- Hei, o que é todo esse sentimentalismo? Descobriu que me ama, é?

- Há, engraçadinha você. – disse Inuyasha voltando ao seu tom habitual.

- Você não me respondeu. – disse Kagome rindo.

- Não, eu não te amo. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome jogou seu corpo para trás e voltou a deitar na grama, ela ainda sentia-se cansada por algum motivo desconhecido.

- Eu sei que não. – disse.

- Miroku e Sango estão se sentindo realmente culpados por não terem ido te visitar. – disse Inuyasha. – Acho que a Sango vai ter uma crise nervosa a qualquer momento.

- Ah, diga a eles para não se importarem com isso, afinal de contas, era para ser assim desde o começo. – disse Kagome forçando uma voz casual.

- Não, não era. Isso é idiota. – disse Inuyasha irritado. – Eles gostam de você, sabia?

- Você não entende.

- Não entendo o quê? Que você é fraca demais para lutar por aquilo que acredita?

Kagome levantou o corpo, ficando sentada e encarando Inuyasha nos olhos.

- Você ainda não entendeu como as coisas, funcionam, não é? – ela disse séria. – Achei que depois do que aconteceu comigo você seria capaz de entender a minha preocupação. Você viu o que elas fizeram comigo, que sou um anjo, por ter ido contra as regras! É por isso que estou aqui e você também. Anjos e humanos não podem ser amigos, consegue imaginar o que aconteceria com eles se essa história continuasse?

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Acho que depois de tudo o que aconteceu você deveria realmente lutar pelo o que quer e se livrar dessa idéia idiota de ser um anjo. Eu não entendo sobre vocês, mas sinceramente acredito que o alvo daquele ataque era você e não eu. Se quisessem me matar de verdade, porque não me atacaram quando eu estava sozinho? Mas não, fizeram isso bem na sua frente, sabendo que você iria impedir.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha surpresa. Como ela ainda não tinha pensando naquela possibilidade? Fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Se alguém quisesse matar Inuyasha não teria problema algum em fazê-lo quando ele estava sozinho, mas não, a pessoa o atacara na sua presença, como se a desafiasse a salvá-lo. Mas quem poderia querê-la morta?

- Bom, talvez seja realmente isso o que aconteceu, porque devo concordar com tudo o que você disse, se um anjo estivesse atrás de você, esperaria para atacá-lo quando estivesse sozinho, mas isso não faz diferença aqui. – disse Kagome.

- Não, realmente não faz. – disse Inuyasha. – Quando eu acordar, vou falar para as pessoas sobre esse meu delírio, então, quer dar algum recado para a Sango e o Miroku? Talvez eles achem que conversamos de verdade e se acalmem, a coisa está realmente deprimente lá.

Kagome riu. Inuyasha acreditava que aquilo era um delírio, claro, encontrar pessoas que deveriam estar mortas, no meio do mato não é que podemos chamar de normal.

- Diga que eles não precisam se sentir culpados, porque eu no lugar deles teria feito a mesma coisa. Se não ajudar muito, diga que eu não estou sozinha aqui, fale que a Rin é uma companhia tão boa quanto eles dois, com o bônus de não me deixar de vela.

- Acho que convivi demais com você, - disse Inuyasha suspirando. – esse é o tipo da coisa que você falaria. Minha imaginação fez você igualzinha.

- Você acha que me imaginaria com essa roupinha, é? – disse Kagome em tom divertido apontando para o vestido florido de menininha.

- É, você tem um ponto. – disse Inuyasha. - Mas eu bati a cabeça várias vezes hoje, acho que isso explica essa falha técnica com a sua roupa. Da próxima vez que eu delirar lembrarei de te vestir com algo que não faça com que me sinta um pedófilo perto de você.

Kagome gargalhou alto e Inuyasha disse:

- O que foi? É bem chato me sentir atraído por você quando você parecer ter 12 anos.

- Oh, então você está atraído por mim aqui, é? – disse Kagome divertidamente.

- Aquela baboseira de instinto. – explicou Inuyasha. – Fora a ligação do sangue. Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o bastante na minha vida.

- Inuyasha, eu não entendo muito sobre, ahn, delírios, - Kagome não estava afim de explicar para ele algo que nem ela entendia. – mas eu duvido muito que essas coisas funcionem aqui. Quero dizer, você não está adivinhando o que eu estou pensando, nem nada do tipo, então, o resto não deve funcionar também.

- Ah, merda. Isso é minha mente me mostrando que eu tenho vontade de te beijar independente de todas essas drogas que nos ligam? – disse Inuyasha. – Acho que quero acordar.

- Quem sabe, não é? – disse Kagome rindo. – É você quem está delirando, não eu.

- É verdade, eu estou delirando. O que significa que você não está aqui e nada disso existe de verdade. E se não está aqui não tem problema se eu fizer isso.

Antes de entender sobre o que Inuyasha estava falando, Kagome sentiu os braços do hanyou puxando-a para perto. Primeiro ele abraçou-a carinhosamente por alguns minutos, ou horas, mais uma vez a inexistência do tempo tornava tudo confuso, depois segurou o rosto dela entre as duas mãos, encarando-a. Os olhos azuis de Kagome brilhavam da mesma maneira que no café, como se eles abrigassem chamas azuladas. Tinham vida e luz própria e Inuyasha olhava diretamente dentro deles.

A garota conseguia notar que havia algo de diferente em Inuyasha, ele acreditava cegamente que aquilo só estava acontecendo em sua mente e se acontecia em sua mente, ninguém jamais descobriria. Era como se ele tivesse se desarmado, deixado todas aquelas barreiras que o encobriam caírem e agora mostrava como ele realmente era por dentro. Kagome sentiu um arrepio no seu peito ao pensar nisso.

Ele beijou a testa de Kagome delicadamente e voltou a encará-la, deu um leve sorriso e disse:

- O Houjo tem razão, você é a pessoa mais pura do mundo, ele só esqueceu de dizer que você também é a mais bonita.

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se. Ela abriu a boca de maneira surpresa e gaguejou:

- Você me acha bonita?

O sorriso sumiu e Inuyasha ficou sério.

- Tanto que chega até a doer. – ele disse.

E então ela sentiu os lábios de Inuyasha nos seus. A sensação era completamente diferente da última vez que eles se beijaram, não tinha o desejo selvagem que os unira naquela ocasião. O beijo era calmo e carinhoso, Kagome sentiu seu corpo se aquecer como nunca sentira antes. Ela sabia que não era amor, nem da sua parte, nem da dele, mas algum tipo de sentimento que ambos desconheciam. Algo que não tinha nada a ver com o instinto, mas talvez com nova ligação que eles tinham: a vida. Dar a sua vida por alguém cria um laço inquebravel, muito mais forte que aquele que os anjos e yokais normalmente tinham.

Inuyasha afastou-se de Kagome e sorriu, ao ver que ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Eu sei que eu beijo bem, mas pode abrir os olhos agora, tá? – ele disse.

Kagome abriu os olhos na mesma hora e deu um tapa no braço de Inuyasha.

- Sem graça.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu sei que eu devo dizer isso para você quando você voltar, mas você sabe, eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, então vou treinar aqui um pouco, ok?

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Desculpe por ter desconfiado de você, eu pensei que você estava fazendo aquele show todo só para me assustar, eu só percebi que você me salvara quando acordei e senti que você estava mal. Muito mal. Eu também preciso agradecer por você ter dado sua vida para me salvar, sei que você gosta tanto de mim quanto eu de você e não sei se no seu lugar eu teria dado minha vida para te salvar. E isso faz com que eu me sinta um lixo, eu não sou digno de tudo isso que você está passando. Quando eu disse que eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim, eu fui sincero, eu realmente não queria que você sofresse.

- Eu já te disse antes, só te salvei porque você é meu. – disse Kagome dando de ombros.

- E eu já te disse antes, se eu sou seu, você é minha. – retrucou Inuyasha. – O que não melhora as coisas em nada, se você quer saber.

- Não sou sua. – retrucou Kagome veemente.

- Também não sou seu. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Inuyasha, o que você quis dizer com "quando eu voltar"? Está esperando que eu reencarne, é?

- Você vai voltar. – disse Inuyasha sério. – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, prometo.

- Não vá fazer nada estranho, não quero ser um tipo de zumbi, entendeu? – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Vai depender muito mais de você do que de mim como você vai voltar.

- Falando em voltar, acho que seu tempo acabou.

Inuyasha começava a se tornar transparente, seu rosto saía de foco, embora seus olhos continuassem visíveis e dourados como sempre.

- Voltarei ao mundo da dor. – disse o hanyou.

- Quando quiser brincar de índio da Amazônia, é só bater a cabeça e desmaiar. Eu estarei aqui. – disse Kagome. – Não que eu tenha muitas escolhas, mas enfim...

Inuyasha pousou a sua mão em cima da de Kagome, ele sabia que não conseguiria pega-la, sentia como se fosse feito de vento.

- Obrigada pela idéia, na próxima vez que eu delirar te imaginarei vestida de índia.

Kagome riu e disse:

- Desculpe, não vai acontecer.

- Droga.

E então, ele sumiu.

* * *

A dor que sentia dizia-lhe que ele estava de volta ao mundo real, sem sequer abrir os olhos. Sentia a parede na suas costas e o chão gelado no seu rosto, mas que diabos, ninguém tinha tido coragem de pelo menos colocá-lo no sofá? Fez força para se levantar, mas sentiu um pé nas suas costas forçando-o para baixo.

- Sesshoumaru, deixe ao menos ele ir para o sofá! – a voz de Sango soou como se estivesse a muitos metros de distância.

Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha abriu os olhos e procurou a pessoa que o pressionava contra o chão e para sua surpresa, era Sesshoumaru quem estava ali e não Kouga como ele jurara. Procurou o yokai e viu o corpo dele jogado no canto da sala. Então, Sesshoumaru havia tirado-o de cima de Inuyasha. O amor fraternal de Sesshoumaru era algo realmente lindo, só ele podia matar o irmão, pensou Inuyasha.

Ao reparar os olhos de Inuyasha abertos, Sesshoumaru tirou o pé das costas do hanyou, pegou-o pela camiseta e jogou-o no sofá. Inuyasha sentiu sua cabeça latejar e logo sentiu um liquido espesso escorrer pelo seu pescoço.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desmaiado? – ele perguntou olhando para Miroku que estava parado ao seu lado.

- Menos de cinco minutos. – disse Miroku.

- Como você está se sentindo? – disse Sesshoumaru.

Automaticamente todas as pessoas da sala viraram os rostos para o yokai, perplexos. Ele estava mesmo perguntando como Inuyasha estava com toda aquela naturalidade depois de ajudar a espancá-lo até desmaiá-lo?

- Eu estou uma merda, mas para sua infelicidade, não vou morrer só com isso. – disse Inuyasha.

- Você ainda quer acordar o anjo? – disse Sesshoumaru.

Houjo arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para a cena sem entender nada, Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente dizendo que era melhor ele não entender o que acontecia. Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e virou o rosto para Sesshoumaru pouco depois.

- O que está tentando dizer com isso? – disse Miroku.

- Você quer salvá-la? – disse Sesshoumaru ignorando as palavras de Miroku.

- Foi para isso que eu te trouxe, não é? – disse Inuyasha.

- Ótimo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Algum recado para seus amigos antes de subirmos?

Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes pensando em algo para dizer e lembrou-se do recado do seu delírio para Miroku e Sango.

- Enquanto eu estive desmaiado eu vi a Kagome. Ela falou que vocês dois não devem se preocupar por não ter ido visitá-la, disse que se fosse o contrário, ela também teria culpado vocês. Mandou dizer que não está sozinha lá e que uma tal de Rin é tão legal quanto vocês dois, só que com um bônus: ela não precisa ser vela.

- Isso foi tão engraçado. – disse Sango ironicamente.

- Isso é algo que a Kagome diria. – disse Miroku.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – disse Inuyasha.

- Você a viu? – disse Sesshoumaru.

O tom de voz do yokai era uma patética tentativa de esconder a emoção que acabara de explodir dentro dele.

- Quem? A Kagome? – disse Inuyasha,

- Não. A Rin, você a viu? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Só de relance, lembro de ver a figura de uma mulher que lembrava muito a Kagome, só que mais velha logo quando acordei, quando consegui focalizar a imagem, ela saiu andando. – disse Inuyasha. – E não voltou mais.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio alguns minutos olhando Inuyasha, até que pareceu acordar e puxou o hanyou pelo braço, derrubando-o do sofá desajeitadamente e começando a arrasta-lo de maneira pouco confortável pelos corredores do hospital. Ao ouvir passos atrás de si, virou o rosto na direção de Miroku, Sango e Houjo e disse:

- Vocês ficam aqui.

Nenhum deles pareceu querer desobedecer Sesshoumaru e ao perceber isso, ele continuou a arrastar Inuyasha pelo hospital.

- Ela tinha olhos azuis? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Tinha. Iguais aos da Kagome. – disse Inuyasha tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse a dor em seu braço que parecia que iria torcer ou quebrar a qualquer momento.

- Quão mais velha ela parecia ser?

- Não muito, no máximo uns cinco anos.

- E ela parecia infeliz?

Inuyasha parou para pensar um pouco no vulto que vira. Ele não sabia nada sobre Rin, mas era visível que Sesshoumaru tinha um interesse enorme nela, o que era muito estranho, afinal de contas, ela provavelmente não existia. Era só fruto da sua imaginação, como todo o resto. Talvez o delírio fosse ajudar a reviver Kagome, talvez a tal da Rin fosse algum sinal.

- Eu não consegui focalizar muito bem o rosto dela, mas pelo o que eu me lembro, não. Ela não parecia infeliz.

E era verdade, mesmo não se lembrando de como ela era exatamente e da sua fisionomia, Inuyasha não sentira qualquer traço de tristeza no semblante da mulher. Pelo contrário, ele jurava ter visto um sorriso maternal nos lábios dela, mas isso não fazia muita diferença, era seu delírio, todos seriam legais com ele lá.

- Obrigada. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha não teve tempo de descobrir se imaginara Sesshoumaru falando aquilo, pois outra onda de dor tomou conta do seu corpo quando ele foi jogado para dentro do quarto que Kagome estava. Ele evitou olhar para a cama. Sesshoumaru fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até Inuyasha, usando a cabeça do hanyou como apoio para o seu pé.

- Isso dói? – disse Sesshoumaru forçando a cabeça de Inuyasha contra o chão.

Inuyasha soltou um urro de dor. Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir a qualquer momento, lembrava vagamente a dor que sentira no dia em que fora atacado pelo anjo. A diferença é que essa dor era externa, quando o anjo o atacara, era como se algo dentro dele tentasse mata-lo.

- É bom que doa mesmo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você não pode desmaiar me entendeu?

Ele apenas acenou dolorosamente a cabeça. Sesshoumaru voltou a chutar o corpo de Inuyasha, fazendo-o cuspir grandes quantidades de sangue, ao contrário das outras vezes, Sesshoumaru conversava com Inuyasha. Parece que ele queria mantê-lo acordado.

- Você ainda está ai? Lembre-se! Você não pode desmaiar.

Em resposta, Inuyasha apenas cuspia mais sangue. Aquela situação não fazia sentido nenhum, Inuyasha estava encolhido no canto do quarto, manchando toda a parede e o chão com grandes poças de sangue, enquanto Sesshoumaru chutava-o impiedosamente. Era muito fácil para o yokai falar para ele não desmaiar, quando ele estava em pé chutando e não no chão sendo espancado. Inuyasha sentia-se fraco e tonto, sua visão estava embaçada e ele não conseguia focar nada, sua cabeça fazia um zunido irritante e o constante gosto de sangue na sua boca começava a enojá-lo.

- Preciso que você me diga quando não agüentar mais. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Novamente, Inuyasha apenas cuspiu mais sangue. Ótimo, pelo menos o plano de Sesshoumaru não era matar Inuyasha, talvez só deixa-lo em coma igual acontecera com Kagome. Kagome... Eles deveriam estar tentando salva-la, não é? Sesshoumaru havia o arrastado até lá para isso. Será que se desmaiasse ele iria encontrá-la novamente? Ele sabia que não demoraria muito para isso acontecer, no meio de toda aquela dor, foi uma idéia bem tentadora, simplesmente fechar os olhos e ir para algum lugar mais calmo, longe daquela dor que agora assolava seu corpo e dava-lhe a sensação de que qualquer momento morreria.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e pôde ouvir o barulho de água corrente, ele se lembrava de um rio onde encontrara Kagome. Será que já voltara para aquele lugar? Ele não teve tempo de descobrir, pois Sesshoumaru o trouxe de volta para a realidade, puxando-o para cima pela camiseta, o yokai ergueu Inuyasha do chão e gritou:

- Eu disse para você avisar quando estivesse desmaiando!

- Eu não percebi... – disse Inuyasha.

- Você quase estragou tudo! – rosnou Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo? Tudo o que?

- Você quer salva-la, não quer?

- É claro que eu quero! – disse Inuyasha firmemente. Já estava na hora de Sesshoumaru fazer alguma além de espancá-lo, afinal de contas.

- Ótimo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Me dê seu braço.

Inuyasha agora tentando se manter em pé por conta própria, ele usava a cama de Kagome como apoio, ainda incapaz de olhar naquela direção. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele esticou o braço direito na direção de Sesshoumaru, na mesma hora o yokai segurou-o e fez um corte profundo com suas garras no pulso. O sangue começou a jorrar e escorrer na mesma hora, isso porque Inuyasha acreditava que não tinha mais sangue no seu corpo.

- O outro braço agora. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha hesitou o que Sesshoumaru estava querendo? Por que cortar seu pulso? Ele queria fazer parecer que ele se matara, era isso? Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos de maneira impaciente e sua voz saía em tom urgente:

- Anda, Inuyasha, não temos tempo a perder!

Mesmo relutante Inuyasha esticou o outro braço e sentiu novamente a ardência das garras de Sesshoumaru contra seu pulso, rasgando-o profundamente. O sangue jorrou e Inuyasha sentiu como se não pudesse mais agüentar seu próprio peso, seu corpo escorregou até o chão, onde ele caiu deitado enquanto sentia sua vida se esvaindo, exatamente como o sangue que agora vazava de seus pulsos.

Ele iria morrer, sentia a morte abraçando-o e o ar quente de sua respiração em sua nuca. Então era assim que ele iria terminar? Kagome havia morrido para que ele vivesse e agora a vida que ela salvara iria ser desperdiçada daquele jeito. Que patético, pensou Inuyasha. Não, ele não podia morrer ainda. Ele havia prometido, mesmo que fosse em um delírio, ele havia dito para Kagome que iria traze-la de volta, ele não podia morrer antes disso. Abriu os olhos e procurou por Sesshoumaru, que o encarava parecendo levemente preocupado. Juntou todas as forças que ainda tinha em seu corpo e disse:

- Kagome...

Para a surpresa de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru sorriu. Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez que ele via o meio-irmão sorrindo. Ele se abaixou e pegou Inuyasha, levantando-o, olhou para os braços para ver se ainda sangravam, percebendo que ainda sangravam colocou Inuyasha sentado na cama de Kagome, segurando-o para que ele não tombasse. Com a outra mão, abriu a boca da garota e levou um dos braços de Inuyasha até Kagome. O sangue escorreu livremente dos pulsos do hanyou e pingou na boca da garota, Sesshoumaru certificou-se de manter os dois naquela posição até que o corpo de Inuyasha tornou-se tão pesado que uma mão já não era mais capaz de segurá-lo. E então, Inuyasha tombou encontrando o chão e antes de apagar no que ele acreditava ser a última vez, pôde ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru ecoando, enquanto ele gritava por um médico.

- Hm, quanta consideração. – pensou Inuyasha e finalmente apagou.

* * *

- Não durma. – repreendeu Rin novamente.

Kagome piscou os olhos focalizando Rin. A mulher tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto e sua voz tinha um certo tom de urgência que Kagome não ouvira desde que chegara naquele lugar. Ela queria apenas fechar os olhos e dormir, sentia-se incrivelmente cansada, como se não dormisse há anos e talvez fosse verdade, afinal de contas, aquela história de tempo inexistência não ajudava em absolutamente nada. O problema é que ao contrário da última vez, Rin não parecia contente com a vontade de Kagome dormir, quando a garota falou que estava indo se deitar, Rin reagiu automaticamente, deixando bem claro que ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa, menos fechar os olhos tempo o bastante para adormecer.

- Eu estou cansada, Rin.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei, mas por favor, fique comigo! – disse Rin com o mesmo tom urgente.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, só preciso dormir um pouco. – explicou Kagome de forma sensata.

- Agüente só mais um pouco. – disse Rin. – Eu prometo que logo você poderá dormir.

- Você disse isso há muito tempo atrás, o que estamos esperando? – disse Kagome.

- Tempo não existe, você que está fazendo parecer que está durando muito, pense em segundos, não em horas.

- Estou pensando em dias.

- Pior ainda. Por favor, Kagome, colabore.

Kagome revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Podemos conversar pelo menos? Preciso me concentrar em algo...

- Claro! – disse Rin apressadamente. – O que você quiser. Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Por que seu jardim é igual ao do Sesshoumaru?

Rin suspirou e disse:

- Eu não posso falar sobre isso.

- Irei dormir. – disse Kagome.

- Não, está certo, está certo. O jardim é igual porque ambos são meus. O jardim do Sesshoumaru foi feito para mim. – disse Rin de maneira derrotada.

- Ah, eu sabia que tinha algo entre vocês. – disse Kagome. – Se importa se eu só fechar meus olhos? Eles estão realmente ardendo e me incomodando.

- Tudo bem, mas continue falando comigo. – disse Rin.

Kagome sorriu e fechou os olhos, encostando seu corpo no tronco de uma árvore.

- Então vocês viveram juntos?

- Por um tempo, antes de eu morrer. – disse Rin.

- Elas devem ter ficado loucas, não é?

Rin riu um pouco antes de voltar a falar.

- Foi. Elas viraram as costas para mim.

- Que maldade. Sinto muito, eu não teria feito isso.

- Eu sei que não.

- Você foi feliz?

- Muito.

- Valeu a pena?

- Sim.

- Você se arrepende de alguma coisa?

- Meu único arrependimento foi ter demorado tanto tempo para encontrá-lo.

Kagome fez um barulho com o nariz que lembrava uma risada.

- Você merece um prêmio por agüentar o Sesshoumaru. Ele é realmente muito chato.

- Ele não é tão ruim assim. – disse Rin.

- Claro, claro.

Kagome estava realmente se sentindo acabada. Parecia que falar havia tomado mais energia do que ela tinha e agora e até mesmo o ato de formular frases parecia um esforço inimaginável. Ela não falou mais, enquanto lutava para manter a consciência. Ouvia os pássaros e o som do rio correndo ao seu lado, podia até mesmo ouvir a respiração de Rin. Rin estava falando alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguia distinguir as palavras que a mulher falava, era mais como se ela estivesse muito longe e Kagome não fosse capaz de entender. Então ela percebeu que só a voz de Rin parecia estar distante, mas todos os outros sons, ela finalmente estava caindo no sono. Um alivio percorreu seu corpo ao entender que iria descansar.

O silêncio e o nada já quase dominavam sua mente, quando sentiu Rin chacoalhando seu corpo e trazendo-a de volta. Kagome arregalou os olhos e viu a expressão de Rin, que parecia um misto de alivio e tristeza.

- Anda, Kagome, acorde, você precisa se levantar.

- Você não pode estar falado sério. – resmungou Kagome mal humorada.

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. – disse Rin. – Ou na minha morte, que seja. Eu preciso que você entre no rio, Kagome. Mas eu não posso te levar até lá.

- Eu estou bem aqui. Não quero dar um mergulho.

Rin revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Você quer viver ou não? – ela disse rispidamente.

- Eu estou morta.

- Não, não está. Você está em coma e se não fizer o que eu estou mandando você irá morrer.

Kagome encarou Rin por algum tempo e percebeu pela sua feição que ela estava falando sério. Então, ela não estava morta. Era sobre isso que Inuyasha estava falando, sobre ela voltar, claro, se ela estava em coma ainda existia a possibilidade de voltar!

- Eu quero viver. – disse Kagome decidida.

- Ótimo. Então faça o que eu mandei, temos pouco tempo. Eu te ajudo a levantar, mas você precisa ir até o rio sozinha. – disse Rin,

Kagome esticou o braço e Rin puxou-a para cima. Ela cambaleou um pouco, desde quando era tão pesada que suas pernas não conseguiam suportar seu próprio peso? Não, aquilo não importava naquele momento, ela precisava se focar em sobreviver, em obedecer Rin. A mulher deu um passo para o lado, deixando se ser o apoio de Kagome e a garota sentiu como se fosse capaz de cair a qualquer momento, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ela deu um passo e depois outro e logo viu o rio. Mas a visão do rio embrulhou seu estômago, ela virou os olhos para Rin e disse:

- Você não pode querer que eu entre nisso!

O rio estava vermelho cor de sangue. O cheiro forte e adocicado misturado com ferrugem dominava o ar às margens do rio, deixando claro que não era só a cor que era de sangue.

- Confie em mim. – disse Rin.

- Mas isso é sangue! – retrucou Kagome automaticamente sem pensar no que aquelas palavras realmente significavam,

- Não é simplesmente sangue, isso é vida. – disse Rin.

Kagome não tinha tempo de entender o que Rin estava dizendo, ela sentia a urgência e o desespero na voz dela. E alguma parte dentro de si gritava para agir rápido ou seria tarde demais. Deixando de lado toda a sua repulsa, Kagome entrou no rio, ele estava quente e era espesso. Exatamente como sangue. Pensar naquilo fazia Kagome sentir seu estômago se torcendo dentro de si.

- Agora você precisa se afogar. – disse Rin e sua voz era autoritária e séria.

- O quê? – gritou Kagome. – Você disse que eu viveria, mas isso... Isso é me matar!

- Você precisa confiar em mim. – disse Rin.

- Não, isso é loucura! – gritou Kagome.

- Por favor, Kagome. Eu não faria nada para te prejudicar. – a voz de Rin saía triste.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Aquilo realmente era loucura. Que bela maneira de morrer, se jogar em um rio de sangue e se afogar propositalmente! Mas o que ela tinha a perder? Viver naquele mato para sempre não era o que poderia se chamar de divertido.

- Está bem. – ela disse.

- Antes de ir, lembre-se de uma coisa, Kagome. – disse Rin e sua voz era triste. – Tome cuidado em quem você vai confiar daqui para frente.

- Está certo. Obrigada pela companhia. – disse Kagome.

- E você poderia, por favor, dizer ao Sesshoumaru que eu sempre esperarei por ele?

- Claro, direi que você também o ama.

- Obrigada.

Kagome começou a afundar lentamente no corpo, fazendo sua mente acreditar que aquilo era apenas água e nada além disso, antes que pudesse submergir sua cabeça, Rin chamou-a e sua expressão era de tristeza.

- Não me odeie, não importa o que aconteça no futuro – ela sussurrou.

A garota não pôde responder, pois sentiu algo puxando sua perna e ela afundou rapidamente sem sequer encher seus pulmões de ar. O sangue agora parecia mais espesso que nunca, ela não conseguia se mexer e nem impedir de respirar e engolir aquele sangue, sentia seu pulmão enchendo-se com aquele líquido grosso, sentia-o descendo por sua garganta e preenchendo seu corpo por inteiro.

Ela tentava se debater, precisava de ar, seu peito ardia violentamente com aquela sensação, era como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir. E logo a ardência deu lugar à dor que começou no peito e se espalhou por todo o corpo. Kagome nunca sentira uma dor tão intensa em toda a sua vida, era como se ela estivesse queimando, enquanto se afogava. O desespero tomou conta dela, a única coisa que ela pensava era em sair dali, em voltar para a floresta e sobreviver. Ela já havia morrido antes e a sensação não fora nem perto daquilo, era como se ela apenas tivesse dormindo, mas isso? Isso era insuportável, Kagome queria morrer, queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Se pudesse gritar, ela provavelmente estaria implorando para que alguém a matasse. Ela não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali tentando, inutilmente, voltar à superfície, mas uma hora o cansaço e a dor dominaram sua mente. Ela desistira, não podia lutar contra aquilo, não era forte o bastante. E então, pela segunda vez, Kagome morreu.

* * *

**_Notas:_ **_desfibrilador_* - Para quem não sabe são aquelas máquinas que usam para reanimar pessoas mortas, sabem? Que dá choque. Se não lembrou, _google imagens_ tira sua dúvida :)

_"__A vida é uma droga e então, você morre" - _É provável que todo mundo saiba de onde é essa frase, mas enfim, quem fala isso é o personagem Jacob Black. Agora eu não lembro se é em Breaking Dawn ou em Eclipse. Enfim, isso não faz muita diferença, a frase é do Jake e é da saga Twilight!

* * *

Oolá! Como estão? Aqui está mais um capítulo enorme de 25 páginas no word *-* Atrasei um pouco pra postar, porque acabei escrevendo tudo de uma vez essa semana, então, não me culpem por não estar tão bom quanto o anterior! ;-; Esse capítulo está confuso (novidade!), mas no próximo eu explico tudo direitinho. Juro! E para quem pediu, ai está a Rin! XD Finalmente ela aparece! Agora só falta uma personagem importante aparecer, né?!

**Carolshuxa:** Ahh, que bom que você gostou! *_* Fico feliz que minha nerdice em escrever tenha te salvado! XDDD Eu escrevo para me salvar o tédio, é bom que acabe livrando outras pessoas também! Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste! :)

**H. Quinzel: **Mais um capítulo super longo! XD Sobre a Kagome, resolvi enrolar mais um pouco para revelar o que acontece com ela! Acho que sou malvada demais ._. E sim, como você pôde ver, a sessão de espancamento do Sesshoumaru tinha utilidade. O Inu tinha que estar quase morto! =) Acho que esse capítulo não ajudou muito a responder as perguntas, né? XD

**Maah: **Ah, que bom que consigui te fazer feliz *_* E aqui está a continuação! :3

**Bia : **Ai que responsabilidade agora, escrever um capítulo depois de ver você dizendo que o anterior foi o melhor. Acabei achando esse bem parado, mas me esforcei! E olha, você disse que não achava que a Kagome pudesse morrer e acabei 'matando-a' de novo! E caramba, você lembrou da Rin! Agora, eu pergunto, qual anjo será que tentou matá-los? XD Hm, suspense! *chata* Espero que a curiosidade tenha diminuido pelo menos um pouquinho! :)

**Izabela: **Ahn, acho que matei a Kagome de novo. Desculpe por isso! ._. HAUISHIUAHS Desculpe por parar na melhor parte, é que eu acho que se não fizer isso, ninguém volta pra ler a fic ;_; Acho que fiz isso de novo, não é?

**Aricele: **Oi querida, obrigada pelo aviso, fico feliz que você ainda me acompanhe *-*E tomara que você consiga ficar com seu pc logo, odeio ficar sem pc, quase morro de tanto tédio ;_;

Acho que é isso! :) Agradeço a todos que comentaram e favoritaram minha fic, fico tão feliz vendo quantas pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo *___*

Obrigada pela visita e volte logo :*


	14. Aviso

Olá, como estão?

Sinto muito por decepcioná-las, mas essa atualização não terá um capítulo novo, o que significa que você pode ignorar o que está escrito ou deixar sua curiosidade falar mais alto e descobrir o porquê de eu estar aqui já que não estou atualizando a fic. Muito bem, as notícias não são nada legais, e não, eu não irei abandonar a fic de jeito nenhum, mas eu só irei escrevê-la aos sábados e somente aos sábados. O que significa que os capítulos serão menores (ou não, não sei ainda) e a frequência, já baixa, das atualizações vai cair muito.

O motivo para isso não é eu ser uma desalmada sem coração, juro que não é nada disso, mas no momento estou com outras prioridades. Eu comecei a postar a fic porque ela era a minha única ligação com o mundo (yeah, sad, but true), meu problema de saúde me debilitou por muitos anos e agora no finzinho, antes da operação, eu acabei ficando presa em casa e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer sem morrer de dor era escrever. Ou seja, para vocês isso é só uma fic, mas pra mim tem bastante significado e me dá raiva só de pensar que não poderei escrevê-la como antes. A questão aqui é que eu fiquei parada muito tempo e agora preciso reaver esse tempo perdido, o ponto principal é a faculdade, estou estudando pro vestibular.

Minhas aulas são puxadas, saio de casa as 6 da manhã e só chego as 3 da tarde, fora as terças que eu chego às 5 da tarde. Terei aula alguns sábados também e provas em alguns domingos. Preciso ler 14 livros chatissimos e obrigatórios, tenho que ver 5 filmes tão chatos quanto. Quando chega em casa, preciso revisar toda a matéria que vi no dia e fazer um zilhão de exercícios. À partir da semana que vem devo ficar no cursinho o dia todo para estudar, porque não consigo fazer isso sozinha. Não tenho tido tempo nem de comer ou dormir, imagine sentar no pc e escrever a fic? Sem contar que além disso tudo eu ainda tenho uma vida no mundo real. Tenho inglês, um namorado e amigos para dividirem o pouco tempo que eu tenho livre.

E confesso: é desanimador ver a quantidade de pessoas que acompanham minha fic, favoritam e não comentam. Ali no "traffic" eu tenho a noção de quantas pessoas visitaram a fic e é gente pra caramba! Eu me dedico bastante, mas acabo não sabendo o que as pessoas acham disso. E claro, não posso de maneira alguma deixar de agradecer às meninas que sempre comentam, como a Maah, a Quinzel, a Aricele e a Hatara que estão comigo desde o começo. Peço desculpa em especial à vocês por ter de sumir!

Então, é isso meninas. Eu peço desculpas à todas vocês e peço que me desejem sorte. Jornalismo definitivamente não é o curso mais dificil do mundo (devo dizer que está bem longe disso, nem diploma mais precisa ¬¬), mas ainda não decidi ser fico no jornalismo ou vou mesmo pra psicologia, mas isso não importa! XD Até a próxima atualização que eu PROMETO ser com a fic!

Beijos :*


	15. A volta

**Capítulo 14 - **A volta

* * *

Ela tossia. E toda vez que fazia isso um punhado de sangue escapava de sua boca. Algo seco e gelado começava a arder em seu peito, mas ela não fazia idéia do que poderia ser. Lembrava-se de Rin pedindo que se afogasse em um rio de sangue, de sentir uma dor descomunal, do desespero em buscar ar inutilmente, de debater-se lutando pela sua vida e de finalmente desistir de tudo e aceitar a morte.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e a tosse tornou-se mais forte, ela precisou sentar na cama e curvar seu corpo para o lado, manchando o chão com sangue. Como se ao ter aberto seus olhos ela pudesse ter consciência, seu corpo começou a doer inteiro, sentia como se tivesse acabado de ser atropelada. Logo percebeu que aquela ardência em seu peito era o ar entrando no seu pulmão e ocupando o lugar do sangue que agora ela colocava para fora em ataques de tosse.

Algo estava errado com seu corpo, ela podia perceber isso, era como se não pudesse controlá-lo perfeitamente, mas naquele momento aquilo não importava. Ela não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo, mesmo que embaçadamente: o quarto branco, a cama, os aparelhos, o soro pendurado ao seu lado. Ele realmente voltara. Podia ouvir um barulho, mas não identificava o que era. Talvez pessoas falando ou andando. E uma espécie de apito incessante e irritante. Sentiu algo quente tocar seu braço e uma voz ecoou, Kagome não ouviu o que a pessoa disse, apenas se concentrou em não tossir e tentou deitar novamente na cama, piscou algumas vezes focalizando a figura borrada que estava parada em sua frente.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que qualquer palavra pudesse ser pronunciada, ela curvou seu corpo para o lado novamente, tossindo sangue. O calor que antes estava em seu braço, passou para seu ombro, a pessoa estava segurando-a para que não caísse.

- Isso, coloque tudo para fora.

Era Sesshoumaru. Pela primeira vez ela entendera o que a pessoa estava falando e reconhecera a voz, ela tinha certeza que era Sesshoumaru. Ele estava lá, Kagome não entendia muito bem o porquê dele estar lá, mas apenas o obedeceu, colocando para fora todo aquele sangue que parecia se multiplicar dentro dela. Sua garganta doía com a tosse, mas conforme ela ia livrando-se do sangue, uma sensação de leveza começava a se espalhar pelo seu corpo. O ar não era mais gelado, parecia quente e agradável no peito.

Quando sentiu seu pulmão esvaziar-se por completo, a tosse parou. Os sons que antes eram apenas ruídos indecifráveis tornaram-se compreensíveis, as sombras tornaram-se pessoas e ela podia perceber que a luz que iluminava o quarto era do sol. Sentia-se cansada, mas era um cansaço bom, como se tivesse lutado muito por alguma coisa e agora tivesse ganhado. Deitou-se novamente na cama e sorriu.

- Terminou? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que sim. – sua voz saíra estranha. Rouca e mole.

- E como você está se sentindo?

- Viva. – respondeu Kagome automaticamente.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, mas sua feição não estava irritada. Tinha um humor contido, típico dele.

- Sim, isso nós já podemos ver. – disse balançando a mão impacientemente na direção de Kagome.

- Cansada. Dolorida. Confusa. – disse Kagome. – E sinto que meu corpo está estranho, como se não me obedecesse direito.

- Precisamos fazer exames.

Kagome desviou os olhos de Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez e olhou ao redor encontrando alguns médicos com os olhos arregalados encarando-a. Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu com a cabeça e antes que a garota pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, uma maca entrou no quarto e uma enfermeira já estava ajudando-a a trocar de cama.

- Espera, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

- Você está viva. E falando. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eles achavam que você estava morta. Ou pelo menos, tinha virado um vegetal para sempre.

- Eu preciso falar com você! – disse Kagome.

- Depois, pequena, depois.

Kagome girou os olhos, reconhecendo aquela voz. Ela não tinha notado que a enfermeira que entrara no quarto era Mika. Seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso ao ver a velha senhora com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Bom dia, Mika. – ela disse.

Mika apenas sorriu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru, mas ele não olhava em sua direção, ele parecia cansado e mais velho, mas isso deveria ser apenas sua impressão. Ela sentiu a maca começar a se mexer e fechou os olhos, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a claridade.

* * *

- E então, Sesshoumaru. Como eles estão? O que está acontecendo?

Sesshoumaru atravessou a sala de espera e sentou-se em um dos sofás, encarou Sango e suspirou.

- Por que esse lobo imundo ainda não foi embora? – grunhiu.

Automaticamente, Miroku, Sango e Houjo viraram os olhos para o canto da sala, onde um yokai lobo estava sentado com cara de poucos amigos e um olho roxo. Ao perceber que falavam dele, ele soltou um rosnado.

- Ele acordou faz algum tempo e se isolou ai no canto. – explicou Miroku. – Não fala com ninguém, só fica rosnando.

- Posso saber por que ainda não foi embora, Kouga? – disse Sesshoumaru agora encarando o yokai.

- Preciso falar com a Kagome. – disse Kouga.

- Ela não está em condições de falar nada. – disse Sango irritada. – Por favor, vá embora.

- É claro que ela está em condições de falar. – retrucou Kouga. – Ela está acordada, eu sei disso, qualquer yokai sabe. Mas, oh, desculpe. Você não é um yokai, é só uma humana.

Ignorando a provocação de Kouga, Sango olhou para Sesshoumaru e disse:

- Ele está falando sério? O que isso significa?

- Significa que a Kagome está acordada, conversando. No momento ela está fazendo alguns exames. – disse Sesshoumaru encarando Sango e depois voltando a encarar Kouga. – E eu posso saber o que você quer com ela?

- Isso não te interessa. – respondeu Kouga.

- Você está preocupado. – disse Sesshoumaru. Aquilo não era uma pergunta.

Houjo olhava de um lado para o outro completamente perdido. Será que todos eles eram apaixonados por Kagome? Ele já achava difícil lidar com Inuyasha, que era um meio-yokai, mas agora um yokai lobo e Sesshoumaru? Isso era demais para sua cabeça. Ele jogou-se no sofá e continuou a acompanhar a discussão, sem entender absolutamente nada do que discutiam.

- E você está calmo. – gritou Kouga. – Como pode estar calmo?

- Ela está viva, não está? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Isso não significa que ela estará viva amanhã! – disse Kouga cerrando os dentes. – Você não entende e mesmo se entendesse você não se importaria!

- O que eu não entendo, Kouga? – disse Sesshoumaru e seus olhos brilharam desafiadoramente.

- Já disse, eu estou aqui para falar com a Kagome. Eu preciso avisá-la.

- Ela já está avisada.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – disse Houjo. – Como assim ela está viva agora, mas pode não estar amanhã? E avisá-la? Avisar a Kagome sobre o quê? Ela está correndo perigo, alguém tentou matá-la, é isso?

Os olhos de Kouga cerraram-se ao encarar Houjo pela primeira vez e quando ele falou, sua voz soou ameaçadora.

- Você a ama, não é humano?

O rosto de Houjo tornou-se vermelho e ele adquiriu uma expressão sem graça na mesma hora. Sentia-se intimidado como olhar de Kouga, sentia como se a qualquer momento o yokai fosse sair do canto da sala e voar em sua direção. Somente a voz de Sesshoumaru foi capaz de quebrar aquele contato visual.

- Você também a ama, lobo.

- É diferente! – gritou Kouga. –O que esse humano patético poderia fazer por ela? Ele nem deve saber quem ela é, aposto que se soubesse teria nojo, assim como todos os outros humanos!

- É diferente? – a voz de Sesshoumaru era ameaçadora e cruel. – O que te faz achar que é diferente? Você acha que se viessem atrás dela você seria capaz de salvá-la? Você não pode, ninguém pode.

- Eu posso! – disse Kouga.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e em um piscar de olhos ele já mantinha Kouga contra a parede, segurando-o pelo pescoço. Seus olhos eram assassinos.

- Não, você não pode. – ele sussurrou. – Eles a levaram de mim e eu não pude fazer nada. Nada.

Kouga começou a se debater tentando se livrar do yokai. Sango e Houjo estavam paralisados, olhando a cena com os olhos arregalados. Miroku caminhou até os dois e encostou no ombro de Sesshoumaru, fazendo os olhos assassinos se viraram em sua direção.

- Doutor Hidan quer falar com você sobre o Inuyasha. – ele disse calmamente.

Sesshoumaru se moveu apenas para colocar mais força em seu braço, fazendo a parede onde Kouga estava se trincar. O yokai parecia estar tremendo de raiva, mas Miroku não se moveu, continuou parado ao seu lado encarando-o pacientemente.

- Miroku, saia daí. – choramingou Sango.

- Está tudo bem, Sango. – disse Miroku. – Sesshoumaru, o Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru piscou algumas vezes, parecia que ele estava travando uma batalha interna. Soltar ou não Kouga? Resolveu por soltá-lo, jogando-o do outro lado da sala. Ele não disse nada quando saiu da sala.

- O que foi isso? – disse Sango. – O que você fez, Miroku?

- Nada. – disse Miroku.

- Como nada! – disse Houjo. – O Sesshoumaru estava quase fora de si, dava para ver a raiva dele e então, puff, sumiu e ele foi embora!

- Ele tem coisas mais importantes para se importar.

Sango caminhou até Kouga e disse:

- Ele desmaiou. De novo. Vocês podem colocá-lo no sofá?

Miroku e Houjo suspiraram e foram até o yokai jogado no chão, arrastando-o até o sofá.

- Eu preciso de ar. – disse Houjo.

- Vai lá, a coisa deve estar sendo estranha pra você mesmo. – disse Miroku.

- Eu acho que é melhor você voltar para casa. – completou Sango.

- E eu vou. Mas só depois de falar com a Kagome. Ainda mais agora que eu sei que ela acordou. – disse Houjo.

Sango e Miroku se entreolharam e deram de ombro, sem dizer nada Houjo saiu da sala deixando os dois sozinhos. Sango sentou em uma poltrona e disse:

- Agora que ele já foi, poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Eu também não sei, só tenho um palpite. – disse Miroku.

- E qual seria esse palpite?

- Você ouviu o Sesshoumaru falando que não pôde salvá-_la_? Eu acho que ele não estava falando da Kagome. – disse Miroku.

- Está querendo dizer...

- Como eu disse, é só um palpite, mas não é impossível. Não depois de tudo o que vimos.

- Sesshoumaru apaixonado por um anjo não faz sentido.

- Não sei, acho que não sabemos nada sobre o Sesshoumaru para podermos julgá-lo. – disse Miroku pensativo.

- Eu acho que já sei o bastante para julgá-lo! – retrucou Sango. – Ele matou um monte de gente, Miroku.

- Hm, pode ser. Mas costumo julgar as pessoas pelo o que elas são hoje e não pelo o que eram no passado. – disse Miroku. – E acho que posso dizer que ele salvou a Kagome.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso foi por causa da atração! – disse Sango.

- Vocês são burros mesmo.

Sango e Miroku viraram os rostos automaticamente em direção à voz. Era Kouga. Ele estava deitado de maneira pouco confortável no sofá e fitava o teto.

- Ele a salvou porque sabia como fazê-lo! – continuou Kouga.

- Você deveria me agradecer por ter te arrastado até o sofá ao invés de me chamar de burro. – disse Miroku calmamente. – Você não é nada leve, sabia disso?

- Eu não pedi que me ajudasse. – respondeu Kouga rispidamente.

- Yokai mal agradecido, não é a toa que não sabe conviver com os outros. – resmungou Sango.

- Estou muito bem longe dos humanos. E devo dizer que a Kagome também estava. – disse Kouga.

Sango mordeu o lábio e fechou a cara, Miroku apenas jogou-se no sofá e suspirou.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu, não é?

- É claro que eu sei. – respondeu Kouga enquanto se ajeitava no sofá e trocava o teto por Miroku. – E você, garoto humano, eu posso ser um yokai selvagem como sua amiguinha ai disse, mas eu sei reconhecer quando devo algo a alguém, então, obrigado.

Miroku deu de ombros.

- Eu não te arrastei sozinho até o sofá. E isso nem foi grande coisa.

- Não é sobre isso que estou falando. Sesshoumaru teria me matado se você não interferisse.

- Isso também não foi grande coisa.

- Miroku, você está me escondendo alguma coisa? – disse Sango e Miroku se viu na mira de dois pares de olhos amendoados irritadíssimos.

- Não contou para sua namorada que você é monge? – a voz de Kouga era zombeteira. – Vocês humanos deveriam tratar melhor suas fêmeas!

Contrariando a reação esperada pelo yokai, Sango começou a gargalhar. Ela mal se continha em pé, precisou de um apoio para se agüentar, Kouga encarou-a de maneira curiosa e Miroku apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente com os olhos fechados.

- O Miroku? Um monge? – ela repetia entre as gargalhadas.

- Eu não sou um monge. – resmungou Miroku mal humorado. – Eu só sei alguns truques. E pare de rir, não tem nada de engraçado nisso!

- Como não? Você gordinho e careca andando por aí pregando a paz? E aqueles panos amarrados no corpo? Meu Deus, essa é muito boa, muito mesmo, eu não sabia que yokais tinham um senso de humor tão apurado! – disse Sango enquanto limpava as lágrimas que escorriam no seu rosto por rir demais.

- Sua humana é estranha. – disse Kouga.

- Ela não é minha humana. – grunhiu Miroku. – Agora que o humor de todos na sala melhorou às minhas custas, você poderia me dizer qual é o plano do Sesshoumaru?

Kouga revirou os olhos. Ele não gostava muito de humanos, mas eles eram amigos de Kagome. Humanos amigos de um anjo, de alguma maneira eles eram diferentes dos outros humanos, eles poderiam saber o que acontecia e poderiam ajudá-la. E pensando nisso ele resolveu falar logo o que sabia.

- O que vocês sabem sobre a Kagome?

- Ela é um anjo. – disseram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo. Foi o que eu imaginei, vocês sabem o que ela é e mesmo assim estão ao lado dela, eu não gosto de vocês humanos, mas nós temos algo em comum: gostamos da Kagome. E é por isso que estamos aqui, eu acho que à partir de agora ela precisará mais de vocês do que nunca, talvez ela seja rejeitada ou coisa pior pode acontecer, não sei muito bem.

O casal não ousou falar enquanto o yokai explicava o que acontecia. A situação de estarem sentados conversando com um lobo já era complicada e estranha o bastante, principalmente para Sango, que sempre tivera o pé atrás com aquela raça, mas como ele havia dito, as diferenças não importavam naquele momento. Eles estavam lá pelo mesmo motivo.

- O que aconteceu aqui foi um exemplo do que pode acontecer com a Kagome daqui pra frente, ela quebrou a regra suprema daquela gente. Um anjo atacar o yokai de outro anjo ainda é perdoável, o ponto é matar o yokai, então no fim acabam relevando quem o fez, mas salvar um yokai? Isso é inadmissível, inimaginável. Quando isso acontece significa que o anjo e o yokai tem uma ligação e os anjos abominam isso com todas as suas forças. Acreditem em mim, elas não são boazinhas, elas não são legais. Quando alguém não age conforme os planos, essa pessoa sofre as conseqüências.

- Como no caso, morre. – murmurou Sango mais para si do que para os outros.

- Isso. Ela morreu. O problema aqui são as circunstâncias que levaram até essa morte, algum anjo atacou aquele hanyou estúpido na esperança que ela o salvasse e bom, traísse sua gente. Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas coisa boa não é. Ela está sendo usada, mas não sabemos por quem ou para o quê exatamente.

- Kikyou. – disse Miroku.

Kouga pareceu pensar um pouco naquela opção e voltou a falar:

- Foi minha primeira escolha também. Existe algo de muito errado com aquela mulher, mas a Kagome nunca vai admitir, já que ela é como uma mãe para os anjos. Quem enviou a Kagome para cá para cuidar do Inuyasha foi a Kikyou, ou seja, é inevitável fazer essa ligação. Ela sabe que essa é a missão da Kagome e como o Inuyasha é um hanyou, ela tem acompanhado a situação de perto. O que me fez pensar nela também é que, geralmente, a mais velha vem matar hanyous, elas não enviam as mais novas para essas missões, elas são especiais por algum motivo. A Kikyou é a mais velha, deveria estar aqui, mas não está. Ela deveria matar o Inuyasha, mas não matou e misteriosamente, alguém tenta matá-lo enquanto a Kagome está por perto.

- Foi essa mulher. – disse Sango revoltada. – É claro que foi! Ela quer matar a Kagome!

- Não seja tão precipitada. – disse Miroku sensatamente. – Não ouviu o que ele disse? Ela é como uma mãe, esse comentário me faz pensar que ele descartou a Kikyou.

- Ela ser como uma mãe não significa que ela seja realmente uma mãe, são coisas diferentes, ela não precisa ter instinto materno com um bando de gente só porque são todos da mesma espécie. – retrucou Sango.

- Essa questão familiar é muito complicada. – disse Kouga. – Anjos, teoricamente, não têm pai, nem mãe. Elas não contam onde encontram as crianças, logo, quando são encontradas não têm um nome ou um sobrenome. A Kikyou deve ter escolhido o nome da Kagome e o Arashi vem dela ser um anjo. Todos os anjos são Arashi. Entende o que estou dizendo? Ela pode não ser a mãe, mas teve esse papel, é inegável que existe uma ligação muito forte entre as duas.

- Isso nos leva ao ponto zero. – disse Miroku.

- Acho que estamos vendo as coisas do ponto de vista errado. – disse Sango parecendo pensativa. – Quero dizer, tudo que está acontecendo envolve o Inuyasha, não é? E se a Kagome não for a chave e sim o Inuyasha? Talvez a Kagome tenha um papel nessa história toda, mas não o principal como estamos achando.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – disse Kouga.

- É, faz sentido. – disse Miroku.

Sango apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e suspirou.

- Isso não vai ter fim nunca.

- Pelo jeito não. – disse Miroku.

* * *

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou até um pequeno sofá que se encontrava ali. O já conhecido som de aparelhos médicos estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça, suspirou. Ele não podia negar: estava cansado. Reviver um anjo não era uma tarefa fácil, claro que para Inuyasha o processo todo tinha sido muito pior e era por isso mesmo que o hanyou estava desacordado e ligado àquelas máquinas. Inuyasha parecia dormir e sua aparência não era nada saudável, estava pálido e com grandes manchas roxas pelo corpo, um de seus olhos parecia uma bola de tão inchado que estava.

As coisas teriam sido bem diferentes se Rin não tivesse ajudado. Ao pensar nisso Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e encostou-se pesadamente no sofá, mas antes que pudesse refletir direito sobre aquilo, ele ouviu o som de alguém batendo na porta. Revirou os olhos enquanto caminhava para ver o que queriam. Era Mika.

- A Kagome está procurando por você.

- Onde ela está agora? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- No novo quarto dela, é só me seguir, eu te levo até lá. – disse Mika.

Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta atrás de si, começando a seguir a velha enfermeira. Os dois ficaram em silêncio o caminho inteiro e Mika só falou para indicar qual era o quarto, o yokai não agradeceu e entrou no quarto, mas antes pôde ouvir Mika resmungando sobre sua péssima educação.

- O que está acontecendo, Sesshoumaru? – disse Kagome desesperada ao perceber que era Sesshoumaru que acabara de entrar,

- Se acalme, está bem? – disse Sesshoumaru. – Antes de responder suas perguntas preciso saber o que seus exames disseram.

O rosto de Kagome se contorceu em uma careta, ela não queria falar sobre ela mesma naquela hora, mas a firmeza do olho de Sesshoumaru fez com que ela ignorasse suas vontades e fizesse o que ele queria.

- A maioria dos exames só vai sair amanhã. – respondeu automaticamente. – Mas parece que vou precisar fazer fisioterapia, é como se eu tivesse tido um pequeno derrame, ou coisa assim. Não entendi muito bem e sinceramente, isso não faz diferença agora.

- Você deveria se preocupar mais com a sua saúde. – disse Sesshoumaru fazendo um movimento impaciente com as mãos.

- Eu me preocupo! – respondeu Kagome irritada. – É claro que me preocupo, mas no momento eu preciso saber o que acontece! Eu preciso entender o que foi tudo isso!

- Você morreu. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Isso eu já sei. – retrucou Kagome. – Também fiquei em coma. E agora, estou aqui. Como isso é possível?

- Você deu sua vida pelo Inuyasha, não foi? Ele fez o mesmo por você.

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se e ela sentiu como se existisse um buraco no seu estômago.

- Onde ele está? Eu preciso falar com ele. – e enquanto falava a garota tentava levantar-se da cama, inutilmente, pois Sesshoumaru a impedia, forçando-a novamente a deitar-se.

- Me solta! – disse Kagome. – Eu preciso ver como ele está!

- Pare de se debater. – disse Sesshoumaru e seus olhos eram frios. – Deite-se direito e ouça o que eu tenho para dizer.

Kagome puxou seu braço livrando-se de Sesshoumaru, resmungou algo indecifrável e voltou-se para o yokai.

- Agora resolveu me explicar? – disse.

- Pare de agir como uma criança mimada! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não estou agindo como uma criança mimada! – retrucou Kagome cruzando os braços. – Eu só passei por muitas coisas, está bem?

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

- Que seja. – ele disse e pegou fôlego. – Você não precisa se preocupar, nem você, nem o Inuyasha estão em perigo. Não por enquanto.

- Reconfortante. – resmungou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ignorou o comentário da garota.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu com você e ele e não sei quem o atacou, mas tenho minhas teorias. O que fizemos com você é conhecimento muito antigo e se a minha teoria estiver correta, o anjo que atacou o Inuyasha contava com isso. Ao meu ver, ela não queria matar nenhum dos dois, apenas torna-los mais próximos.

- Isso é doente. – retrucou a garota.

- Essa não é nenhuma novidade pra mim e não deveria ser pra você também. – provocou Sesshoumaru.

- Não estou com humor para suas provocações, poderia ir direto ao ponto? O que aconteceu exatamente? Como isso é possível, quero dizer, o Inuyasha ser capaz de me reviver?

- As duas coisas estão intimamente ligadas. – explicou Sesshoumaru. – Você deu a sua vida por ele, não foi? Ao fazer isso você criou um laço e somente alguém com esse laço poderia te trazer de volta. O que te deu a vida novamente foi a vontade do Inuyasha de revivê-la, independente do que aconteceria com ele; ele teve de escolher entre a própria vida ou te trazer de volta. No último momento ele escolheu você.

- Ainda não entendo como isso funciona.

- Eu poderia ter dado o sangue do Inuyasha no primeiro momento para você, mas isso não teria a força necessária para te trazer de volta à vida. Eu precisei levá-lo ao extremo, precisei fazer com que cada fibra do corpo dele desejasse que você voltasse, não importando o que aconteceria com ele. Você só é capaz de entender o valor da vida quando ela está acabando e acho que o Inuyasha compreendeu isso, percebeu o sacrifício enorme que você tinha feito em abrir mão da sua coisa mais preciosa e decidiu fazer o mesmo.

- Então ele também morreu? – disse Kagome confusa.

- Não, ele não morreu. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu estive por perto para me assegurar de que as coisas não saíram do controle.

Kagome fechou os olhos pesadamente por alguns minutos assimilando tudo o que acabara de ouvir. A idéia de Inuyasha desejar tão intensamente que ela vivesse ao ponto de ser capaz de trazê-la de volta era quase como uma piada. Uma piada sem graça, mas ainda assim uma piada. A garota sentia-se confusa, tudo o que ela acreditava estava desmoronando à sua frente, tudo o que ela achava saber, agora parecia uma mentira. Ela morrera por um yokai e agora estava viva graças à dois deles, isso não fazia sentido, não era compatível com o modo de vida que levava. Então, ela lembrou de Rin e do modo como ela falava de Sesshoumaru, como se ele fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo, como se ele fosse sua outra metade.

- Ela está esperando por você. – disse Kagome lembrando-se repentinamente do recado de Rin.

Sesshoumaru fitou-a e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi que você disse? – disse.

- A Rin, ela disse que está esperando por você. – repetiu Kagome. – E ela ainda te ama.

Uma mistura de sentimentos brotou no rosto de Sesshoumaru, ele que era sempre tão inexpressivo e misterioso pareceu pela primeira vez como uma criança encarando o mundo sem saber o que fazer, sentindo-se pequeno demais diante da imensidão de todo o resto. Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio parecendo querer escolher qual dos sentimentos que brotara ele iria demonstrar.

- Como ela está? – disse escolhendo a curiosidade juntamente com a preocupação.

- Ela me pareceu estar bem. – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru voltou a se perder na imensidão de seus pensamentos e a garota sorriu, ao encará-lo.

- Vocês deveriam ser um casal, no mínimo, interessante. Eu gostaria de ter visto isso.

- Ela era maravilhosa. – sussurrou Sesshoumaru encarando o chão.

- Ainda é.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até Kagome subitamente anunciar que Inuyasha estava acordado.

- O quê? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- O Inuyasha, ele acordou! – repetiu a garota. – Me leve até lá, por favor.

- Por que esse desespero todo? Ele está bem. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não sei, eu só sei que tenho que ir até lá!

O yokai suspirou e pegou a cadeira de rodas que estava no canto do quarto.

- Está bem, eu te levo até lá.

- Obrigada.

* * *

Ao entrar no quarto Kagome levou um susto. Inuyasha estava horrível, seu corpo estava repleto de hematomas roxos, o rosto estava arranhado e um dos olhos estava inchado. O hanyou estava pálido e parecia muito fraco.

- Você não disse que ele estava acordado? – perguntou Sesshoumaru mal humoradamente.

- Eu tinha certeza... – disse Kagome confusa.

- Qual a chance de vocês calarem a boca?

A voz rouca e mal humorada ecoou pelo quarto como um sopro quente de vida, Kagome sentiu seu peito se aquecer, levou alguns minutos para entender que aquele calor era a mais nova ligação com Inuyasha e sentir aquilo significava que tudo estava bem, ela sorriu enquanto Sesshoumaru balançava negativamente a cabeça.

- Sempre um exemplo de educação. – disse. – Vou deixa-los a sós, o casal 20 deve ter muito o que conversar.

- Idiota. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Obrigada. – disse Kagome que seguiu o yokai com o olhar até vê-lo saindo do quarto. – Então, no fim, acabou que nós dois ficamos vivos. Isso deve ser algo bom, não é?

Inuyasha soltou um suspiro e remexeu-se levemente na casa.

- Então, ele te salvou mesmo? Quem diria? Sesshoumaru salvando um anjo.

- Acho que vocês precisam conversar sobre isso. – disse Kagome em tom divertido. – Segundo ele, quem me salvou foi você.

- Porque é que você está tão longe de mim? – resmungou Inuyasha. – Eu detesto conversar com as pessoas e não enxerga-las.

- Ah, essa me parece uma ótima desculpa. – disse Kagome levantando-se da cadeira e cambaleando até a cama do hanyou. – Quer que eu segure sua mão também?

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome e revirou os olhos.

- Seu humor ainda é uma droga.

- Certo, o que quiser. – disse Kagome. – Se importa se eu me sentar na cama? Ficar em pé e não cair é meio complicado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o hanyou.

- Não sei, - disse Kagome sentando-se em um pedaço da cama. – eu estou me sentindo meio estranha, como se eu tivesse voltado para um corpo que não é meu.

- O que o Sesshoumaru disse sobre isso? É normal?

- Eu não falei muito com ele sobre esse assunto, mas os médicos disseram que é um milagre eu estar acordada. Alguns meses de fisioterapia e logo eu estarei bem, e você? Como está se sentindo?

Inuyasha ficou alguns minutos em silêncio fitando o teto, Kagome encarava-o curiosamente.

- Aliviado. – ele disse.

- Ahn? – perguntou Kagome confusa.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu estou me sentindo aliviado. – ele continuava fitando o teto. – Eu achei que nunca mais iria te ver e eu não sei explicar, mas isso fazia eu sentir como se, sei lá, eu tivesse um buraco no meu estômago. Deve ser essa ligação estranha que a gente tem, a idéia de viver em um mundo sem você me parecia ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa e desesperadora.

- Desculpe por isso. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha soltou um riso pelo nariz e disse:

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Mas mudando de assunto, como iremos resolver isso?

- Sobre o que você está falando?

- Você precisa me matar. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome suspirou e deitou-se no espaço que sobrava na cama de Inuyasha.

- Eu não quero pensar sobre isso agora.

- Você está confusa.

- Eu não sei mais em quem confiar. – disse Kagome fitando o teto procurando o que Inuyasha estava vendo de tão interessante lá.

Novamente os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas dessa vez quem falou foi Kagome.

- Você acha que se tivéssemos nos conhecido em outras circunstancias, as coisas teriam sido diferentes?

- Está querendo saber se não seríamos inimigos mortais que nasceram para se matar? – perguntou Inuyasha e Kagome assentiu com a cabeça. – Nãão, eu não te suportaria em qualquer canto do universo.

Kagome sorriu.

- Tonto.

* * *

Olá :) Como estão?

Eu estou bem, mas tenho saudades imensas daqui! Sim, eu tenho vergonha de ter sumido e de aparecer SÓ agora com esse capítulo mixuruca, mas juro que tentei escrever mais nesses últimos meses, mas não imaginei que o cursinho seria tão puxado. Quando eu tentava escrever para a fic, ficava só pensando em história e geografia (confesso, únicas matérias as quais eu REALMENTE estudei), sobre guerras e golpes políticos, sobre rios e relevos. Quanto aos vestibulares, ainda faltam dois, não passei para a segunda fase da fuvest (para quem não sabe, é o vestibular da Usp, a nota de corte do meu curso ano passado foi 64, a mesma de direito), fiz 42 de 90, gabaritei inglês, história e geografia, mas zerei fisica, quimica e matemática (confesso que também não estudei essas matérias e além de tudo, não assisti a nenhuma aula :D). Prestei puc semana passada e fiz 21 de 45 e novamente gabaritei história, geografia e inglês. Talvez eu passe na Puc :)

Prometo que não sumo mais por tanto tempo, mas não garanto uma atualização tão cedo. Sinto muita falta de escrever e de receber reviews, mas é por uma boa causa, se tudo der certo, até o fim do ano eu serei bixete em Jornalismo e com as matérias da faculdade eu só tendo a melhorar na escrita e consequentemente, melhorar minha fic *nerd* E então é isso, peço mil desculpas por deixar vocês sem fic e sem notícias, espero que vocês ainda me acompanhem :)

Um beijão enorme para vocês e até a próxima!


	16. A chave

**Capítulo 15** - A chave

* * *

Inuyasha abriu os olhos e a claridade lhe pareceu agradável, o calor do sol tocou levemente seu rosto e ele agradeceu mentalmente pela existência daquela janela tão grande. A verdade é que o quarto do hospital parecia-lhe incrivelmente frio e por algum motivo, vazio. Ele piscou algumas vezes buscando em sua mente uma explicação para aquela sensação, olhou ao redor e sentiu-se estranhamente mais leve, como se algo estivesse com ele quando adormecera e agora não estivesse mais lá, era estranho e mais uma vez percebeu que era vazio, quase triste. Então, um cheiro familiar despertou seus sentidos, ele sabia o que estava errado, o que estava faltando.

- Kagome... – ele resmungou.

Perceber aquilo fez com que se sentisse irritado, porque a presença dela era tão importante? "Patético" resmungou para si mesmo, enquanto revirava-se na cama buscando a campainha que chamava uma enfermeira. A moça não demorou a chegar e sorriu ao encontrá-lo.

- Vejo que acordou bem, como está se sentindo? – perguntou.

- Impaciente. – respondeu de maneira mal humorada. – Eu queria sair desse quarto, não agüento mais ficar deitado.

- Não posso deixar você sair ainda, preciso que você coma alguma coisa antes. Acha que consegue fazer isso? Não é tão ruim... – disse a enfermeira.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Tenho escolha?

- É, na verdade, não. – disse a enfermeira rindo. – Prometo que serei rápida e além de tudo, você também precisa tomar seus remédios.

- Certo, certo, qualquer coisa para sair daqui. – disse Inuyasha.

A enfermeira sorriu novamente, provavelmente achando todo o mau humor do hanyou engraçado, pediu licença e se retirou. Automaticamente, Inuyasha virou seus olhos para a janela e vislumbrou o céu azul, o dia parecia simplesmente perfeito demais para ele estar trancafiado em um quarto de hospital. Pensou novamente em Kagome e em como ela era a culpada por tudo aquilo, desde que ela chegara sua vida se transformara em uma loucura. Nada, absolutamente nada de bom acontecera desde então. Sentiu-se impotente, porque mesmo com tudo aquilo era incapaz de odiá-la e ele desejava quase doentiamente ser capaz de odiá-la, de desprezar a existência de seja lá o que ela fosse. Ele não queria se sentir daquela maneira, Inuyasha queria que apenas o calor do sol fosse o bastante para aquecê-lo, mas não era.

- Merda de ligação. – resmungou.

Como prometera a enfermeira não demorara quase nada para voltar com uma bandeja de comida em uma das mãos e uma de remédio na outra. Inuyasha se recusou a aceitar ajuda para se levantar e sentou-se sozinho, dizendo que ele não estava aleijado, nem inválido. A moça revirou os olhos e apenas acenou com a cabeça, deixando o hanyou fazer as coisas do seu próprio modo, puxou uma espécie de apoio que era acoplado na cama e aquilo logo se transformou em uma mesa, onde ela apoiou os pratos. Sopa, purê de batata, suco de uva e um iogurte de ameixa. "Maravilha" comentou Inuyasha ironicamente "Ameixa, que delícia".

- Apenas coma. – disse a enfermeira, enquanto injetava alguns remédios no acesso que Inuyasha tinha no braço.

O braço que recebia a medicação ardia e formigava, mas Inuyasha não reclamou, apenas fechou a cara em uma careta e com o outro braço livre começou a apreciar o seu banquete, foi só então que notou quão faminto estava já que até mesmo aquela comida sem graça do hospital parecia-lhe incrivelmente saborosa. Ao perceber a alegria do hanyou ao comer, a enfermeira riu.

- Eu disse que não era tão ruim...

- Eu acho que no meu caso, é a fome mesmo. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Provável. Seus amigos foram para casa ontem à noite, eles pediram para que eu lhe avisasse assim que você acordasse.

- Hm, está falando do Miroku e da Sango?

- Imagino que esses sejam seus nomes. Eles não pareciam muito felizes em ter de ir para casa, mas aquele outro yokai estava praticamente ameaçando os dois.

- Esse deve ser o Sesshoumaru.

- É, é o Sesshoumaru. Um outro rapaz tentou ficar, mas o Sesshoumaru também o obrigou a voltar para casa dizendo que ele era só um empecilho ao ficar por aqui, o único que não o obedeceu foi um outro yokai. O clima na sala de espera está bem tenso, sabe? Ninguém aqui do hospital está entendendo muito bem o que está acontecendo.

- Você deve estar falando do Houjo e pelo cheiro no ar o outro yokai é o Kouga. – explicou Inuyasha. – Pra ser bem sincero, eu acho que nem a gente sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo.

- E tem também aquela menina, Kagome o nome dela, não é isso? – continuou a enfermeira que parecia bem curiosa com tudo aquilo.

- O que tem a Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha voltando a fazer uma careta.

- Ela está deixando os fisioterapeutas malucos. – explicou.

- Fisioterapeuta?

- É. Ela estava se queixando sobre não conseguir controlar muito bem seu corpo e os resultados dos exames saíram hoje de manhã, a falta de oxigenação afetou levemente a parte que controla a locomoção do corpo. É um milagre que apenas isso tenha acontecido, mas ela ficou arrasada quando soube que levaria pelo menos 3 meses para ser capaz de se movimentar normalmente, ficou repetindo que não tinha esse tempo e que daria uma semana para resolverem o problema dela. Nós já havíamos dito que ela precisaria de alguns meses de fisioterapia para ficar boa, mas acho que ela não acreditou realmente nisso.

Inuyasha balançou negativamente a cabeça lembrando de como ela havia dito casualmente que ficaria boa em alguns meses, a enfermeira estava certa, ele tinha certeza que ela não acreditara que levaria tanto tempo.

- O que ela espera dando esse show? Ela deveria estar grata por tudo o que fizemos por ela. Aposto que está emburrada em algum canto...

- Na verdade, ela está na fisioterapia desde as cinco da manhã. Por isso eu disse que ela estava deixando os fisioterapeutas malucos, você não pode se esforçar tanto assim, essas coisas levam tempo e se você forçar demais a situação só tende a piorar.

- E por que ninguém tira essa maluca de lá? – disse Inuyasha como se fosse o óbvio.

- Sesshoumaru deu ordens para deixá-la fazer o que acha melhor. – disse a enfermeira e logo resmungou. – Esse lugar virou uma piada.

O hanyou não respondeu. O que Sesshoumaru estava querendo com tudo aquilo? Deixar Kagome agir feito uma louca como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã não parecia a coisa mais saudável a se fazer, ela tinha acabado de quase morrer, ficou em coma, era óbvio que seu corpo sofreria conseqüências, era óbvio que ela precisaria de um tempo para se recuperar. Novamente, Inuyasha sentiu aquela familiar irritação formigar em seu estomago, estava se preocupando com ela mais uma vez. Revirou os olhos e bufou.

- O que foi? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- Poderia me levar até a ala da fisioterapia? – perguntou.

A moça apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, voltando logo em seguido com uma cadeira de rodas. Inuyasha odiava aquela cadeira, mas sabia que se quisesse sair daquele quarto precisava aceita-la, era um preço a se pagar. Sentou-se com a ajuda da enfermeira e os dois passearam pelo hospital sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, sem que a enfermeira dissesse onde Kagome estava, ele já sabia. Ele sentia uma espécie de frio na barriga que crescia conforme a moça empurrava a cadeira para o fim do corredor, o cheiro estava se intensificando, ela apontou para um porta e disse:

- Quer que eu fique com você?

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu Inuyasha com um nó na garganta.

- Se precisar me chame, acho que não me apresentei, mas meu nome é Yuri. – disse.

- Certo, obrigado Yuri.

Ela sorriu e se afastou. Inuyasha ficou ali encarando a porta por alguns minutos, tentando acalmar seus órgãos que pareciam se embolar só de pensar em entrar naquela sala. Começava a se irritar novamente, ele não era mais uma criancinha, agir daquele jeito era vergonhoso. E ele repetia isso para si mesmo várias e várias vezes, tentando se fazer acreditar que aquilo era patético, mas uma onda de frustração inundou seu corpo fazendo com que seu mantra se tornasse secundário. Algo estava errado com Kagome, ele conseguia sentir isso perfeitamente, sem pensar duas vezes levantou-se daquela cadeira que tanto o incomodava e entrou na sala, surpreendeu-se ao notar como se sentia bem, era como se nunca tivesse passado por nenhuma provação, começou a se deliciar com a sensação de estar tão bem, mas novamente as emoções de Kagome o puxaram para a realidade.

Procurou pela garota na enorme sala espelhada, que misteriosamente encontrava-se toda apagada e escura, mas precisou recorrer ao seu olfato. Ela estava sozinha, encolhida em um canto e chorava compulsivamente. Inuyasha suspirou e disse em voz alta tentando chamar a atenção da garota:

- Eu sabia que você encontraria você nesse estado.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se encolheu mais contra a parede, era como se Inuyasha a assustasse e ele não gostou daquilo.

- Qual o problema?

A única resposta que ele teve foi um soluço. Qual era o problema com ela, afinal de contas? Ontem ela estava andando, e fazendo piadas, e até mesmo rindo e agora isso? Inuyasha revirou os olhos e andou até onde ela estava sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Se você está assim só por que ontem eu disse que não te agüentaria em nenhum lugar do universo, eu estava exagerando, ok? – disse forçando uma voz amigável. – Talvez pudéssemos ser amigos, sei lá, em Marte.

Kagome abafou um riso e disse:

- Você é muito convencido, sabia?

- É o que dizem. – respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo orgulhosamente. – Agora vamos falar sério, o que está acontecendo?

O corpo antes descontraído de Kagome voltou a se contrair contra a parede e ela resmungou um "nada" quase inaudível. Inuyasha alisou seu rosto de maneira impaciente esperando qualquer reação da garota, mas ela continuou lá encolhida, sem dizer uma palavra ou sequer levantar os olhos em sua direção. Sentindo a irritação explodir dentro de si Inuyasha lançou seu corpo para frente, erguendo-se, mas ao perceber os movimentos ao seu lado Kagome rapidamente imitou-os, jogando-se para frente e segurando a barra da calça médica que Inuyasha estava usando.

- Pensei que não quisesse conversar. – disse Inuyasha rispidamente.

O silêncio que recebeu fez Inuyasha puxar a perna, fazendo Kagome solta-lo, ouviu um soluço, mas se recusou a olhar para baixo, saiu andando e quando alcançou a porta a garota finalmente cuspiu o que estava lhe causando tanto aflição.

- Eu estou com medo.

Inuyasha girou nos calcanhares e procurou os olhos de Kagome na escuridão da sala e ao encontrá-los sentiu seu estômago embolar-se. Ela ainda estava encolhida e pela primeira vez ele notou que ela tremia, os olhos arregalados olhavam ao redor como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse ser atacada.

- Na verdade, eu estou morrendo de medo. – repetiu Kagome.

- O que está acontecendo, Kagome? – disse Inuyasha sério, lutando contra a vontade doentia que crescia dentro dele de correr até ela e abraça-la.

- Algo está para acontecer, algo grande. – disse Kagome e seus olhos voltaram a olhar ao redor procurando por algo que obviamente não estava lá. – Eu não tenho três meses para poder me recuperar, se isso continuar assim eu vou morrer.

Inuyasha olhou incrédulo para a garota, ela deveria estar delirando. Ele pensou em perguntar isso, mas ele sabia que ela acreditava cegamente naquilo, ele podia sentir a convicção daquelas palavras. Ele caminhou até ela, ajoelhando-se em sua frente fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Você está bem, ninguém vai tentar matá-la.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – choramingou Kagome. – Eu sei, Inuyasha, eu vi! Isso é só o começo, eu preciso me recuperar e sair logo daqui, seja lá quem fez isso com a gente vai vir de novo e de novo e de novo e eu não posso permitir que vocês corram perigo.

- Espera, calma, vai um pouco mais devagar com isso. – disse Inuyasha sentindo seu estomago voltar a se contorcer dentro de si. – Você está dizendo que vai embora?

- Eu preciso sumir. – explicou Kagome. – Você não está entendendo, algo errado está acontecendo!

- Eu já entendi isso, está bem? – retrucou Inuyasha irritado. Aquela conversa estava começando a mexer seriamente com seus nervos. – Você disse que viu. Viu o que? Do que você está falando?

- Morte, Inuyasha! Foi isso que eu vi! – disse Kagome e seus olhos transbordavam embora sua voz agora se mantivesse firme. – Tinha tanto sangue, Inuyasha! E eu vi seus olhos, eles me encaravam com tanta dor, com tanto sofrimento que eu achei que não agüentaria, eu quis me juntar a você por que era como se a minha alma estivesse sendo arrancada de mim. E então, seus olhos se apagaram! Eles se apagaram e eu não pude fazer nada.

- Você estava sonhando, Kagome. Nada disso aconteceu! – disse Inuyasha tentando soar o mais sensato possível.

- Sim. Não. Eu não sei. – e ela voltou a choramingar. – Foi tudo tão real e eu me senti tão inútil, e fraca, e patética.

Inuyasha pegou a mão de Kagome, tentando acalma-la.

- Eu estou aqui na sua frente, não estou? Quer prova maior de que tudo não passou de um pesadelo?

- Se foi tudo um pesadelo, por que ainda dói tanto, Inuyasha? – disse Kagome.

- Eu não sei, eu não estava lá, eu não vi o que você viu. – disse Inuyasha sinceramente.

- E é exatamente isso que estou tentando te explicar, você não entende meu desespero por que você não viu. Você não viu! – disse Kagome. – Eu preciso melhorar e sair daqui.

- Não estou entendendo seu desespero em ir embora! – disse Inuyasha deixando transparecer o quanto aquilo estava incomodando-o. – Na sua visão ou sei lá que droga foi essa, não era quem morria? Você não está correndo perigo!

- Quando você morreu, eu morri também. – disse Kagome simplesmente.

- Isso está passando dos limites. – disse Inuyasha.

- Isso já passou dos limites faz tempo! – retrucou Kagome.

- Estou falando sobre seu desespero! – disse Inuyasha impaciente. – Kagome, desde quando você tem algum tipo de poder mediúnico? Você não é vidente até onde eu saiba, todo mundo tem algum sonho estranho na vida, mas nem por isso as pessoas surtam e acham que vão morrer. Tá, algumas delas surtam, mas só as loucas fazem isso.

- Você está achando que eu estou louca! – disse Kagome acusadoramente.

- Eu não disse isso, - retrucou Inuyasha de maneira quase deprimida. – eu sei que isso te assustou demais, mas eu estou tentando ser racional. Embora eu seja capaz de sentir todo o desespero que você está sentindo, eu não vi o que você viu, então nada disso soa tão urgente assim. Eu me sinto ótimo e você com o tempo também ficará boa e tudo voltará ao normal, é assim que eu vejo as coisas.

Kagome desvencilhou-se das mãos de Inuyasha e arrastou-se até a parede, usando-a como apoio para suas costas. Ela não chorava, nem tremia mais, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados e era como se ela não precisasse mais piscar. Inuyasha ficou encarando-a, buscando inutilmente naquele emaranhado de sentimentos que ela estava presa o que ela realmente estava sentindo.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha. – ela disse e sua voz era dura, quase como se estivesse dando uma ordem.

- Você está pensando em fugir! – gritou Inuyasha finalmente compreendendo o que ela tentava esconder.

- Agora que você sabe, não é mais uma fuga. – retrucou Kagome irritada. – E eu gostaria que você se mantivesse fora da minha mente!

- Isso foi só um sonho estúpido, Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha enquanto levantava-se do chão e caminhava até a garota.

- Não vou discutir isso com você! – retrucou Kagome levantando-se também na esperança de fugir do hanyou.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – disse Inuyasha.

- Pra longe. – disse Kagome.

- Foi você quem me matou, não foi? É por isso que você está desse jeito, na sua visão você cumpria sua missão, mas o laço que nos une fez com que você morresse também. Você quer fugir por que ao ficar aqui terá de me matar, só que ao fazer isso, você vai morrer. Agora tudo faz sentido, eu consigo entender perfeitamente... – disse Inuyasha sendo atingido por um clarão de entendimento.

- Eu falei para ficar fora da minha mente! – grunhiu Kagome agora passando por ele e cambaleando até a porta.

- Você realmente acha que nesse estado você vai ser capaz de sumir, de fugir dessa coisa que está atrás de nós? Se essa sua visão estranha fizer algum sentido real, você lá fora, sozinha, corre mais riscos de nos matar do que ficando aqui. Pense um pouco antes de surtar! – disse Inuyasha.

- Não existe ninguém atrás de nós. – gritou Kagome. – Fui eu! Eu quem te matou!!! Eu não posso ficar perto de você ou esse será nosso fim, é tão difícil assim para você entender? Eu não quero te matar, Inuyasha, você é diferente dos outros, você não fez nada para que elas me enviassem até aqui! Te matar seria errado, mesmo você sendo um yokai, ainda assim, matar inocentes é errado, só que elas não entenderão isso. Elas virão atrás de você quando perceberem que eu não sou capaz de te matar e eu não serei capaz de te proteger!

- E você acha que fugir vai resolver as coisas? – disse Inuyasha cuspindo as palavras sem ao menos pensar no que estava dizendo. – Acha que se fugir elas não virão atrás de mim para me matar? Elas já fizeram isso antes com você por aqui e vão fazer de novo não importa onde você esteja. Se eu tiver que morrer, que seja pelas suas mãos, como deveria ser desde o começo.

- Do que você está falando? – disse Kagome virando-se para Inuyasha e olhando para o rapaz como se ele estivesse louco.

- Não me faça repetir essa droga toda! – disse Inuyasha. – Desde que você apareceu minha vida se tornou um inferno e agora temos esse laço estúpido, eu sei que se você sumir agora essa droga vai doer mais do que se um anjo estivesse tentando me matar. Você fez tudo isso comigo, então não ache que pode simplesmente ir embora sem resolver nada, se eu vou ter de passar por tudo aquilo de novo, que você passe junto e afunde comigo!

Os olhos de Kagome começaram a queimar e inundar, algo em seu peito ardia e sua visão estava embaçada. Inuyasha surtou, revirando os olhos e resmungando:

- O que é agora?

- Eu destruí a sua vida! – disse Kagome e a compressão daquilo fazia com que cada palavra saísse dolorosa. – E agora você me odeia, é claro que me odeia, você tem todo o direito de me odiar, eu também te odiaria, é o natural a se fazer, não é? A gente odeia as pessoas que destroem nossas vidas. Oh, meu Deus, você nunca poderá ter sua vida de volta, nem se eu sumir ou até mesmo morrer, nada do que eu faça será o bastante. Você deve se arrepender tanto de ter me trazido de volta, você deveria ter deixado as coisas do jeito que estavam, ia ser melhor...

A voz de Inuyasha soou mais sincera e derrotada do que ele queria.

- Eu juro que gostaria poder te odiar e me arrepender disso tudo, mas não consigo, simplesmente não me parece o certo.

As lágrimas até então presas no olho de Kagome escorreram fazendo um caminho brilhante nas bochechas avermelhadas da garota.

- Desculpe. – ela sussurrou.

- Pedir desculpas não vai trazer minha vida de volta. – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu sei que não, mas é a única coisa que eu posso fazer por você. – disse Kagome encarando o chão.

- Você sabe que não é só isso. Pode começar desistindo dessa idéia de ir embora, acho que depois seria interessante confiar em mim, afinal, é minha vida também e eu não estou disposto a deixar que você decida sozinha o que vai fazer com ela. Se me der motivos realmente plausíveis, eu deixo você ir e não incluo visões malucas de um futuro ensangüentado nesses motivos. – disse Inuyasha.

- Sua vida seria bem mais simples sem mim.

- Isso sou eu quem resolve.

Kagome encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão, suspirou e resmungou:

- Está tudo errado.

- Não está conseguindo ficar em pé? – perguntou Inuyasha ignorando o comentário da garota.

- Eu já pedi para você, por favor, ficar fora da minha cabeça. Isso não vai nos ajudar. – disse Kagome.

- Já te expliquei antes, eu não sou capaz de ler a sua mente eu apenas sei como você se sente e com isso, consigo concluir o que você está pensando. E dessa vez eu não precisei de nada disso, você está com uma cara péssima e precisou se jogar no chão. – disse Inuyasha balançando impacientemente a mão.

- Certo, certo. – resmungou Kagome.

- Você precisa descansar. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não, eu preciso andar. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Você está agindo como uma criança. De novo.

- Ah, claro, agora eu sou uma criança por me sentir frustrada em ser incapaz de andar igual gente! – disse Kagome irritada.

- Eu ando normalmente, mas fico sentindo sua frustração o tempo todo! E eu não reclamo sobre isso. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Não reclama? Você reclama sobre isso o tempo todo! – disse Kagome.

- Ótimo, vocês estão juntos e ela ainda não resolveu ir embora, isso ajuda muito minha vida.

Os dois que até então se encaravam irritantemente viraram-se para a porta, mesmo sabendo que aquela voz era de Sesshoumaru.

- Viu? Eu preciso ir embora. – disse Kagome apontando dramaticamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Ora, cale a boca, ele não disse nada disso. – respondeu Inuyasha revirando os olhos. – Ele disse que você estar aqui é ótimo, pare de deturpar o que as pessoas falam!

Kagome fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, demonstrando assim como estava indignada com Inuyasha ter mandando-a calar a boca, ora, quem ele pensava que era?

- Está na hora de conversamos. – disse Sesshoumaru ignorando completamente a discussão entre os dois.

- Finalmente. – disse Inuyasha.

- Kagome, você acha que consegue ir lá para baixo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. Não. – disseram Kagome e Inuyasha, um por cima do outro.

- Isso é um sim ou não? – disse Sesshoumaru impaciente.

- É um não, ela não está nem se agüentando em pé! – disse Inuyasha. – Você deveria saber disso, fez questão de obrigar os fisioterapeutas a acompanharem a loucura dela!

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é irrelevante agora.

- Eu estou bem. – disse Kagome tentando se levantar.

- Não, você não está, fique quieta ai! – disse Inuyasha empurrando-a para o chão novamente. – Qual o problema em conversarmos nessa sala? Ela está vazia...

Sesshoumaru resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e ascendeu as luzes iluminando a sala de tal modo que Inuyasha e Kagome precisaram cerrar seus olhos.

- Você está péssima. – disse Sesshoumaru ao enxergar Kagome.

- A última que disseram isso, eu morri. – ela disse.

- Não acho que seja o caso.

- O que ele faz aqui? – a voz de Inuyasha era pouco amigável.

Como que procurasse sobre o que o hanyou estava falando, Kagome seguiu a direção dos olhos dele e encontrou Kouga na porta da sala, com um olho roxo. Não pode evitar de sorrir em ver aquela cena. Sesshoumaru também não parecia muito mais animado do que Inuyasha com a presença do yokai, ele fez um careta antes de falar.

- Ele disse que precisa falar com a Kagome e não importa quantas vezes eu o espanque, ele não vai embora.

Dessa vez Kagome gargalhou, levando as mãos até a boca sentindo-se culpada. Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e disse:

- Você não estava ficando louca?

- Certamente. – disse Kouga enquanto se arrastava para dentro do cômodo e fechava a porta atrás de si. – Qualquer um começaria a ficar louco tendo uma ligação desse nível com você.

- Olá, Kouga. – disse Kagome de maneira simpática e bem mais animada do que Inuyasha já a vira naquele dia.

- Olá, meu anjo. – respondeu Kouga e cada uma de suas palavras soava intensa.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha reviraram os olhos e o mais velho foi o primeiro a falar.

- Temos assuntos sérios...

- ... o namorico pode ficar para depois. – completou o mais novo.

Dessa vez, Kagome quem revirou os olhos.

- Não estou dando em cima dele, Inuyasha.

- Mas deveria. – disse Kouga em tom provocador.

- Vocês vão continuar com isso por muito tempo? Eu não tenho nem tempo, nem paciência para perder com um bando de adolescentes cheios de hormônios.

- Não sou adolescente. – retrucou Kouga.

- Está agindo feito um. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Certo, vamos ficar por aqui mesmo, é mais fácil e como o Inuyasha disse, a sala está vazia.

Ao perceber a movimentação de Kouga, Inuyasha rapidamente se jogou no chão, sentando-se ao lado de Kagome, o yokai lobo ignorou a cara feia do rapaz e sentou do outro lado, pegando a mão da garota e beijando levemente.

- Fico feliz que esteja de volta. – sussurrou Kouga.

- Estou feliz em estar de volta. – disse Kagome.

Fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor, Sesshoumaru ignorou completamente o clima de ódio que começava a se formar e sentou-se em frente ao trio mexendo os braços para trazer a atenção dele para si. Funcionou, pois os três deixaram de lado o que estavam fazendo e fitaram o yokai com atenção.

- Kagome, você não pode ir embora. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Um sorriso vitorioso brotou nos lábios de Inuyasha e ele se segurou para não gritar um 'eu te disse' para a garota, que agora remexia seus lábios tentando formular frases para contestar aquilo que ela achava uma injustiça, mas Kouga o fez antes.

- Sou a favor de ela ir embora.

- Isso não é uma votação, seu lobo imundo. – grunhiu Inuyasha.

- Muito menos uma reunião para decidirmos o que **você** quer para a vida da Kagome. – retrucou Kouga.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, acho que posso resolver por mim mesma. – disse Kagome.

- Não, não funciona assim. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você não sai dessa cidade a não ser que eu permita.

- O que faz você acreditar que eu obedeceria a suas ordens? – desafiou a garota e seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente.

- Você me deve sua vida, sua garota ingrata, e enquanto eu estiver vivo eu farei o possível para preservá-la. Você não sabe tudo o que passamos, então não aja como bem entender.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior com força, ela não contava com aquele argumento, estava sem palavras, mas parecia que Kouga havia assumido a função de seu advogado, pois enquanto ela procurava uma maneira de retrucar, ele já o fazia furioso.

- Você está jogando na cara dela que a salvou? Eu entendi bem o que está acontecendo aqui? Você a salvou apenas para poder manipulá-la, isso é doente!

- Fique fora disso. – disse Inuyasha. – Eu, mais do que qualquer um, a trouxe de volta a vida, então se ficarem com essa merda de ver quem tem mais direito sobre a vida, não acham que sou eu? Afinal, essa droga de ligação faz com que nossas vidas sejam praticamente uma só.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo. – disse Kagome incrédula. – Nós estamos falando da **minha** vida, do **meu **livre arbítrio, não de uma coisa qualquer que pode ser jogada de um lado por outro. Eu ainda sou um anjo e vocês ainda são yokais, vamos voltar todos aos seus devidos lugares.

- Não me importo com o que você é ou deixa de ser, você não vai sair da cidade. – disse Sesshoumaru e seu tom de voz era casual, como se falasse sobre o tempo.

- Espera um minuto, como você sabe que ela quer ir embora? – disse Inuyasha.

- É, como você sabe? – perguntou Kagome percebendo pela primeira vez que a única pessoa que sabia sobre isso era Inuyasha.

- Digamos que a Rin viu o que você viu e tentou me avisar sobre seus planos imbecis de fuga. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- A Rin está morta há anos. – disse Kouga.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam com um ódio assassino apenas por alguns segundos, mas foi o bastante para Kagome poder notar. A voz antes casual soou tão fria que era como se pudesse congelar qualquer um por dentro, ao ouvi-la, Kagome se encolheu. Sesshoumaru era realmente, realmente muito poderoso, ela deveria se lembrar disso.

- E se você não calar essa sua boca de lobo imundo você também vai estar morto.

- O que foi aquilo que eu vi, Sesshoumaru? – disse Kagome tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

- Eu não sei, eu não vi. Eu apenas sonhei com a Rin e no meu sonho ela estava desesperada, dizendo que eu deveria impedi-la de ir embora de qualquer jeito, que você tinha visto algo terrível que iria fazê-la querer ir embora.

Kagome suspirou, de certa maneira, aliviada. Ela não estava louca, ela realmente tinha visto algo e se Rin também tinha sido capaz de ver era um sinal, sinal de que toda a sua preocupação tinha fundamento. A garota sentiu Inuyasha mexer-se ao seu lado e percebeu que talvez ele também tivesse concluído a mesma coisa que ela.

- O que foi que você viu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Ela não respondeu, então Inuyasha se viu na obrigação de falar, mesmo que falar sobre aquilo soasse meio doente para ele.

- Ela nos viu morrendo. Primeiro eu, depois ela.

- O que você está tentando dizer com isso? – disse Kouga. – Se você morrer, ela morre, é isso?

- Olha, nós nunca tentamos para saber. – disse Inuyasha ironicamente.

- Kagome, foi isso mesmo o que você viu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru e seu tom havia voltado ao normal. – Você viu perfeitamente o Inuyasha e você morrendo?

- Não, - disse Kagome. – a verdade é que tinha tanto sangue e fogo também que eu não conseguia ver direito, então no meio de todo aquele caos eu consegui ver os olhos do Inuyasha e quando eu percebi que era ele foi como se eu começasse a morrer junto. E sem mais nem menos, ele morreu e tudo ficou escuro pra mim e eu acordei.

Sesshoumaru ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Kouga olhava de Kagome para Inuyasha compulsivamente, esperando, talvez, ser capaz de ver quão profunda era a ligação entre eles. Por não olhar para Sesshoumaru, ele perdeu a reação mais inusitada possível naquela situação. Sesshoumaru estava sorrindo, um sorriso verdadeiro de compreensão que iluminava seu rosto.

- Ele está me assustando. – disse Inuyasha.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Inuyasha, Kouga voltou-se para Sesshoumaru, mas já era tarde, ele voltara a sua mascara fria e sem emoção.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou Kagome.

- Exatamente o que a Rin me disse, significa que você deve ficar aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você está tentando mata-la? Ao ficar aqui ela será alvo fácil dos outros anjos, eles vão encontrá-la em um segundo, ela precisa se esconder! – disse Kouga.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – disse Sesshoumaru olhando para o yokai com desprezo. – Eu lutei muito pra trazer a vida dela de volta e não vou deixar qualquer um destruir tudo. A Kagome tem uma missão e eu só irei libertá-la quando ela cumpri-la.

- Espera um pouco ai, missão? – disse Kagome. – E você, Kouga, o que está tentando dizer com vão vir atrás de mim? E eu não preciso que vocês decidam o que é seguro para mim, eu sei me cuidar sozinha!

- É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você, Kagome. – disse Kouga e ele agora parecia apressado. – Você sabe que o que você fez é imperdoável. E quando eu digo imperdoável eu estou querendo dizer que você traiu sua gente e não é mais uma delas, você agora é vista como uma de nós, ou até mesmo algo pior. Já que, teoricamente, sabe os segredos e querendo ou não, tem uma ligação muito forte com as outras da sua espécie. E elas não gostam disso, elas vão te caçar e te matar!

- Como você sabe sobre essas coisas? – disse Inuyasha que podia sentir a confusão emanando de Kagome. Nem ela sabia sobre aquilo.

- Eu sou velho, muito velho. Eu já vi muita coisa na minha vida, a Kagome não foi a primeira a perceber que as escolhas dos anjos nem sempre tem fundamento e também não será a última. Eu já vi isso antes e sei como acaba.

- Elas não me matariam, elas são minhas irmãs! – disse Kagome se forçando em acreditar naquilo.

- Não conte com isso. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Anjos não têm família e você deveria saber bem disso. Elas já te mataram uma vez, não se esqueça disso nunca. Foram elas!

- A Kikyou não deixaria que fizessem isso comigo, ela é como minha mãe! Minhas irmãs talvez me matassem, mas minha mãe? Não. A Kikyou não faria isso. – disse Kagome. Ela começava a se sentir abandonada no mundo, completamente sozinha e perdida.

- Não confie nessa mulher. – disseram Sesshoumaru e Kouga ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela não é sua mãe, ela não é nada sua. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Ela não é o que você acha que é!

- Não se iluda, Kagome, lembre-se que vocês só podem agir se a mais velha permite...

- Por isso mesmo, a Kikyou jamais permitiria que me matassem. – disse Kagome.

- Pare de ser cega! – grunhiu Sesshoumaru. – Você não vê que essa mulher e todos os outros anjos são seres egoístas e perdidos? Eu tenho certeza que você já chegou à conclusão que não existem motivos para matar Inuyasha e mesmo assim, aqui está você, com a missão de matar um inocente! E quem foi que te mandou para cá? A Kikyou! Pense um pouco, pelo amor de Deus, você já morreu por causa delas!

- Mesmo odiando, eu preciso concordar com o cachorro. Nunca achou estranho o fato de ela ser completamente diferente de todos vocês? Ela aparenta ser mais velha, não é? Como explica isso? Vocês não envelhecem!

- Eu não sei, está bem? Eu não sei! – gritou Kagome levando as suas mãos até a cabeça. – Eu só estou falando o que eu aprendi, a Kikyou sempre me protegeu, me manteve ao seu lado, me tratou como uma filha. Ela mesma me ensinou que yokais enganam, manipulam a verdade e traem! O que querem que eu faça? Que vire as costas para tudo aquilo que acredito, para tudo aquilo que vi como verdade minha vida inteira apenas por que yokais querem?

- Não é por que queremos! – disse Kouga. – Kagome, por favor, entenda o que estamos te falando, a Kikyou, ela tem medo de você.

- Medo de mim? – e ela gargalhou parecendo, realmente, uma louca. – Ela é a mais velha, a mais sábia, a mais forte, por que ela teria medo de mim?

- Ela não te ensinou isso. – disse Sesshoumaru e obviamente, aquilo não era uma pergunta.

- Ótimo! O que é agora? – disse Kagome.

- Você é como a Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha olhava para os três como se acompanhasse um jogo de tênis, ele não entedia sobre anjos, não fazia idéia de quem era Kikyou e muito menos sabia o que falar. Ele só era capaz de sentir as mudanças de humor de Kagome e ele tinha a sensação de que a qualquer momento ela surtaria.

- Do que você está falando? – disse Kagome.

- Kagome, você lembra qual a cor dos olhos da Kikyou? – perguntou Kouga.

- Verde. – disse Kagome. – O olho dela é verde, mas por que estamos discutindo a cor dos olhos dela?

- Eu já não disse que você é como a Rin? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Vocês poderiam falar logo as coisas sem fazer enigmas? Expliquem essa porcaria de uma vez e terminem com essa tortura! – interrompeu Inuyasha impaciente. – Eu não acho que ela consiga conversar racionalmente por muito mais tempo.

Kagome olhou maravilhada para Inuyasha, a ligação finalmente tinha tido um efeito positivo. Ela realmente não achava que seria capaz de continuar com aquilo por muito mais tempo.

- Seus olhos, Kagome, assim como os da Rin, são azuis. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Isso significa que vocês são as mais próximas do céu.

- Isso não faz sentido nenhum. – disseram Kagome e Inuyasha juntos.

- Vocês, anjos, têm uma espécie de hierarquia e isso varia conforme a cor dos olhos. O mais comum, os olhos negros, é também o das mais fracas. Ele simboliza as nuvens de chuva que antecedem a chegada de vocês, como eu disse, elas são fracas, mas necessárias. O problema com elas é que mesmo perto do céu elas não são capazes de enxergar a verdade nas pessoas, como acontece com você. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Então, temos os olhos vermelhos, representando o sol. São pessoas que aparentam uma força descomunal, mas só aparentam, assim como quem vê daqui e acredita que o sol está no céu, sendo que ele está a kilometros e kilometros de distância. Olhos vermelhos são uma farsa.

Kagome olhava Sesshoumaru como se agora ele é quem estivesse louco. Está certo, ela sabia que existiam diferentes cores de olhos entre os anjos, mas até ai, isso ter um significado tão importante? Era um pouco demais para a cabeça dela.

- Claro, claro, está tudo lindo, tudo a ver com céu e poder e sei lá o que, mas onde entra o fato da Kikyou ter olho verde e ter medo de mim? – disse Kagome.

- Olho verde é o único preso a terra. – disse Kouga.

- E o que isso deveria significar? – disse Inuyasha achando aquilo tão bizarro quanto Kagome.

- Vocês são anjos, não são? O lugar de vocês é no céu. Anjos com olhos verdes representam as plantas, são incrivelmente fortes, mas presos a terra. Ser um anjo preso a terra é nunca compreender o que é estar tão próximo do céu e da verdade e da pureza. – disse Sesshoumaru. – O seu olho azul representa tudo aquilo que um anjo verde jamais será capaz de compreender e é por isso que a Kikyou tem medo de você.

- Está tentando me fazer acreditar que sou mais forte do que a Kikyou que deve ser, sei lá, uns 500 anos mais velha que eu só por causa da cor do meu olho? – disse Kagome incrédula.

- Ser mais poderosa não significa ser mais sábia. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você é mais nova e isso pesa, se vocês se enfrentassem você perderia, você é uma criança ainda, não sabe lidar com 1/3 do que possuiu, enquanto ela já viveu o bastante para conhecer seus pontos fortes e fracos. Estou dizendo apenas que hierarquicamente, ela deveria te obedecer e não o contrário, mesmo que ela seja a mais velha.

- Nunca ouvi falar sobre isso. – retrucou Kagome ainda duvidando de tudo aquilo.

- É claro que não. A Kikyou não quer perder o poder, desde a Rin não nasceu mais nenhum anjo com olhos azuis, vocês são muito raros. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Se essa baboseira toda for mesmo verdade isso significa que a Kagome é a mais forte de tipo, todos os anjos? – disse Inuyasha.

- A não ser que exista um anjo de olhos prateados, sim, ela é. – disse Kouga. – Anjos prateados são realmente raros. E medonhos.

- Isso existe? – disse Kagome.

- Agora eu não sei, mas sim, isso já existiu. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Se referir à elas como '_isso_" faz com que não pareçam boas pessoas. – disse Inuyasha.

- E não são. – disse Kouga.

- Não, não são. Anjos prateados ficam loucos com tanto poder e o fim deles se resume à se corromper ou morrer. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Como assim, se corrompem? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não é uma coisa agradável de se ouvir. – disse Kouga. – Quando um anjo se corrompe, ele dá sua alma para yokais. Esses yokais se alimentam com a energia da alma do anjo. São seres asquerosos, que mais se assemelham à demônios, é o tipo da coisa que faz nós, yokais, termos vergonha de dizer que são da mesma espécie que nós.

- Eu entendo esse sentimento. – disse Kagome se sentindo enojada com a idéia de yokais se alimentarem da sua alma.

Inuyasha apoiou sua cabeça na parede e fitou o teto. Se alguém, em algum momento da sua vida, lhe dissesse que estaria trancado em um quarto de hospital com uma garota que nascera para matá-lo, um yokai lobo e seu meio-irmão ele teria gargalhado. Era o tipo da coisa que ele nunca imaginara acontecer, mas lá estavam eles. Pensar sobre isso fez uma onda de ódio explodir dentro dele, o que Sesshoumaru queria a essa altura? Ele havia o abandonado, deixado que crescesse sozinho e todas as vezes que se encontraram, o yokai fazia questão de humilhá-lo e maltrata-lo. Se preocupar tanto assim com alguém que sequer era da sua família era patético. Sesshoumaru era patético.

- O que foi? – sussurrou Kagome virando-se para Inuyasha.

- Nada, não foi nada. – retrucou o hanyou mal humorado.

- Kagome, antes de explicar tudo o que eu posso explicar por enquanto para você, eu preciso que me prometa que ao menos irá me ouvir de maneira imparcial, não como um anjo, mas como alguém que deve sua vida. – disse Sesshoumaru chamando a atenção da garota para si.

- Hm, isso não soa muito imparcial para mim. – disse Kagome.

- Eu sei que não. Acha que consegue? – insistiu Sesshoumaru.

- Certo, apenas me explique o que está acontecendo. – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, parecendo selecionar o que podia ou não dizer, mais uma vez, Kagome não pôde deixar de notar quão cansado e abatido ele parecia, mas essa sensação passou quando ele voltar a falar.

- Você já deve saber o que aconteceu, mas mesmo assim, acho que para tudo fazer sentido, eu preciso contar desde o começo. – ele disse e a garota apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Você provavelmente não sentiu, pois a presença era muito sutil, mas mais ou menos uma semana antes do que aconteceu com vocês, havia um outro anjo por perto. À principio eu não entendi o que elas estavam planejando ao mandar dois anjos para uma área tão pacata, agora é óbvio que ela estava te seguindo. O motivo era óbvio, esse anjo estava esperando o momento certo atacar, mas o porquê de atacar o alvo que era seu eu não sei, acredito que a pessoa esperasse que você salvasse o Inuyasha, mesmo sabendo que isso é proibido. A pessoa sabia que ao fazer isso criaria um laço praticamente indestrutível entre vocês, imagino também que ela esperasse que eu ajudasse no plano, trazendo você à vida justamente com o sangue do Inuyasha.

- E você ajudou no plano. – disse Inuyasha.

- Sim, por que isso também ajuda nos meus planos, mas isso é algo que discutirei apenas na hora certa. Trazer a Kagome era algo que apenas um anjo poderia fazer, pois teoricamente, um yokai não poderia ter esse conhecimento, mas graças à Rin eu fui capaz de salvar tanto o Inuyasha, quanto você, Kagome. Um dos pontos importantes sobre tudo isso é que ambos só estão vivos graças à mim e não apenas por que eu tinha o conhecimento, mas por que eu dei parte da minha vida ao Inuyasha para ele sobreviver, se durante o processo ele morresse, você também morreria e se eu não interferisse vocês não estariam aqui agora...

- Você fez o que? – disse Inuyasha perplexo.

- Dei parte da minha vida, qual o grande ponto sobre isso? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você deve ser realmente apaixonado por ela, - disse Inuyasha. – dar sua vida para mim? Só se precisasse salva-la mesmo, se dependesse da sua ajuda, eu sequer existiria.

- Isso não tem nada a ver sobre amor e sim sobre vingança. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas você que cresceu e vivei no seu mundinho perfeito e protegido mais entenderia isso.

- Meu _mundinho_ não chega nem perto de ser perfeito! – grunhiu Inuyasha enfurecido.

- Ah, acredite em mim, ele é. Não despreze a vida que te dei, acredite, se não fosse por mim, você realmente não existiria. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas isso não é uma reuniãozinha familiar, se importa em deixar seus problemas pessoais de lado e se focar no real problema?

- Oh, desculpe, eu esqueci que o foco aqui é a sua amada Kagome e não a vida de merda que eu tive. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Exatamente, o foco não é você. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Então não fará diferença se eu ficar ou não. – disse Inuyasha começando a se levantar.

Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Inuyasha já se viu jogado no chão e Sesshoumaru parado em sua frente, olhando-o furiosamente.

- Pare de agir como uma criança! – vociferou o yokai. – Estamos discutindo algo mais importante que a sua vida ou a minha ou a de qualquer outra pessoa nessa sala agora! Isso não é só sobre a Kagome, isso é sobre você existir, sobre a vida que teve! É sobre a minha vida e tudo o que tiraram de mim! É sobre gerações e gerações de pessoas que foram obrigadas a sofrer por acreditarem em uma merda qualquer, então sente-se ai e fique quieto, mas se achar que seu maldito cérebro de meio yokai não consegue sequer fazer isso, sinta-se livre para levantar e ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

O silêncio que se formou após a explosão de Sesshoumaru era quase mortal, Kagome conseguia ouvir a respiração de Inuyasha ao seu lado e os dedos de Kouga, que batiam impacientemente contra o chão. Como ela tinha concluído anteriormente, Sesshoumaru era provavelmente o yokai mais forte que encontrara.

- Ótimo, vamos todos agir como adultos? – disse o yokai.

Ao receber os acenos positivos de todos, Sesshoumaru sentou-se e voltou a falar.

- Onde eu tinha parado?

- Você deu sua vida... – disse Kouga.

- Certo, - disse Sesshoumaru buscando em sua mente o ponto onde estava. – eu não sei se você tinha dúvidas sobre ter sido ou não um anjo quem atacou o Inuyasha, mas para mim é óbvio, como eu disse antes, o plano era estreitar os laços que os uniam. E isso foi planejado bem antes desse ataque... Suponho que você também não saiba que sua atração é especialmente mais forte em yokais na nossa espécie?

- O que? – disse Kagome confusa.

- É, claro, mais uma coisa que esqueceram de te contar. – disse Sesshoumaru revirando os olhos. – Você já deve ter notado que em certos yokais a atração é mais forte, como no caso de ahn, qualquer um de nós aqui nessa sala.

Kagome não poderia se olhar, mas sabia que estava vermelha, virou seus olhos automaticamente para o chão e acenou positivamente.

- Isso acontece por que você foi feita para nós, assim como nós fomos feitos para você. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Está dizendo que somos feitos em pares, tipo, para nos matarmos? – disse Kagome.

- Eu não acredito muito que fomos feitos para nos matarmos, embora com o tempo isso tenha passado a fazer muito sentido, já que a maioria dos anjos são seres desprezíveis. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, me desculpe, mas você está bêbado? – disse Kagome tentando soar o mais plausível possível. – Você pode saber de várias coisas que eu não sei e ainda tem toda aquela história com a Rin, mas não podemos negar o óbvio, nós nascemos para nos matar.

- Se é nisso que você acredita, que assim seja. – disse Sesshoumaru. – O ponto é que anjos azuis atraem yokais canis, isso incluiu além de nós, cachorros, o lobo ali ao lado e mais alguns outros. Não importa no que você acredita, você não pode negar, são seus instintos.

- Certo, pode ser que eu tenha uma atração mais forte por vocês, mas no que isso muda o que está acontecendo? – disse Kagome.

- Desde o começo elas queriam que você estivesse próxima ao Inuyasha. – disse Kouga. – Quem mata hanyous é sempre a mais velha, não faz sentido mandarem você para cá, bem você entre tantas. Elas sabiam quem o Inuyasha era, não acha estranho?

- Eu já matei outros hanyous antes. – disse Kagome.

- Para que você não estranhasse quando fosse mandada para cá. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você, lobo, pelo visto pensou o mesmo que eu sobre tudo isso.

- É, - concordou Kouga. – mas ao contrário de você, eu descartei a Kikyou.

- E por que você faria isso? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não podemos negar, ela tem uns instinto maternal em relação à Kagome, faz parte da natureza dela. Eu não acho que ela mataria a Kagome. – disse Kouga.

- Kikyou é um anjo da terra, não a subestime. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ainda acho que ela seria incapaz de me matar! – disse Kagome.

- Mais uma vez, acredite no que quiser... – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu falei sobre isso com os amigos humanos dela... – dizia Kouga até Kagome surtar.

- Você fez o que? – gritou a garota.

- Lá vamos nós de novo... – disse Inuyasha que começou a imitar a voz da garota. – "Eu não acredito que você os colocou no meio disso, blábláblá, eles correm perigo, blábláblá"

- Pare de me imitar, isso é sério. – gritou Kagome.

- Não se preocupe com eles, com vocês dois no meio do problema, elas sequer vão notar a existência dos dois. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas então, o que você estava falando?

- A humana chegou a conclusão de que talvez o problema seja o Inuyasha e não a Kagome, já que tudo gira em torno dele.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Ela é bem inteligente para uma humana. – disse.

- Espera, como assim? Como isso pode ter a ver comigo? – disse Inuyasha.

- Faz sentido. – disse Kagome. – Na verdade, faz todo o sentido do mundo...

- Eu sei que faz. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Afinal, você, Inuyasha, e a chave para tudo isso.

* * *

Olá, meninas, como estão? :D

Eu estou bem, mas atrasada para ir dormir! Essa semana eu fiquei tão feliz em receber reviews que comecei a escrever loucamente e acabei conseguindo fazer um capítulo bem compridinho pra essa semana, esse é um capítulo quase sem nenhuma ação, mas eu precisava explicar algumas coisas e resolvi que esse capítulo seria um ótimo começo para isso!

Eu adoraria responder as reviews de vocês com toda a atenção que merecem, mas a verdade é que eu nem deveria estar aqui, deveria estar na cama dormindo, já que tenho vestibular amanhã! Desculpem se esse capítulo estiver com muitos erros, eu só pude revisar metade dele, depois eu irei reler e se perceber muitos erros eu edito e aviso vocês!

Obrigada pelo apoio e pela companhia, eu realmente senti falta de vocês, você são uns amores! :D

Beijos


	17. Espelho

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha ao sentir os movimentos impacientes de Inuyasha a seu lado.

- Pare de brincar comigo. – vociferou o hanyou.

Kouga revirou os olhos e levantou-se, Sesshoumaru e Kagome acompanharam os movimentos do yokai enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro, balançando freneticamente uma de suas mãos.

- Pare de agir como uma criança assustada. – resmungava.

Antes que Kagome pudesse impedir, Inuyasha já estava em pé jogando Kouga contra a parede, o braço forçando o peito do yokai. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam de maneira assassina e a garota não pôde deixar de notar que também lhe pareciam incrivelmente confusos.

- Se acha tudo tão simples, troque de lugar comigo então, seu lobo imundo. Vamos ver se é tão valente quando **você** é o alvo de um bando de malucas assassinas sem nem fazer idéia do porquê. – gritou Inuyasha.

- Se fosse comigo eu estaria lá fora disposto a descobrir o que o bando de malucas assassinas querem de mim, não aqui escondido! – retrucou Kouga.

Kagome desviou os olhos dos dois e encarou Sesshoumaru, ele fez aquele barulho com o nariz que sempre fazia com que ela achasse que estava rindo e comentou:

- Muita testosterona para pouco espaço, não?

- Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kagome.

- Ainda não. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Pra mim seria muito mais fácil contar tudo e deixar que vocês se virassem com seus próprios problemas, mas perceba que a pessoa que deveria estar mais interessada não é madura o bastante para lidar com a situação.

Inuyasha que até então estava de costas para Sesshoumaru, largou Kouga e voltou-se para o yokai e disse:

- O que está tentando dizer com isso? Se tem algo para falar, fale para mim, não fique dando indiretas! Eu já estou cheio dos seus joguinhos, das suas histórias mal contadas, dos seus mistérios! Você viveu sua vida inteira como bem entendeu, deixou que eu me virasse e agora está querendo cobrar o quê de mim? Respeito, admiração, maturidade? Se fosse precisar de mim no futuro, não deveria ter me abandonado no passado!

- Você anda muito emotivo, não é, Inuyasha? – disse Sesshoumaru dando de ombros. – Quantas vezes me acusou de tê-lo abandonado só nessa conversa? Será que se esqueceu que não sou sua mãe, muito menos seu pai? Você deveria odiar sua mamãe, ela quem te abandonou, não eu.

- Eu não tenho mãe. – retrucou Inuyasha por entre os dentes.

- Ah, sim, você tem. É um ser bem odioso, mas não deixa de ser sua mãe. Por que ao invés de descontar sua raiva em mim, não guarda e desconta em quem realmente merece? – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu te garanto que se você colaborar agindo, no mínimo, como alguém da sua idade e eu te levo até ela e deixo que vocês acertem as contas.

- Você sempre soube onde ela estava? – gritou Inuyasha.

- Se eu soubesse onde ela está, eu já teria ido até lá e teria matado-a. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha. – disse Kagome.

- O que você quer de mim? – grunhiu o hanyou, sem desviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Seja sensato, por favor. Sente-se aqui e vamos terminar de ouvir o que seu irmão tem a nos dizer.

- Ele não é meu irmão.

- Isso não importa, apenas sente. – disse Kagome.

- O que está tentando fazer? Está usando seus poderes estranhos contra mim? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não, seu imbecil, ela está pedindo. – disse Kouga enquanto voltava a se sentar ao lado de Kagome. – É tão burro que não consegue diferenciar uma ordem de um pedido?

- Ninguém perguntou nada para você. – disse Inuyasha.

- Se não quer ouvir, então, nos dê licença. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Está me expulsando?

- Inuyasha, controle-se, está bem? – disse Kagome. – Toda essa sua confusão está me deixando com dor de cabeça, se não quer nos ajudar, então não nos atrapalhe!

Inuyasha não se sentou.

- O que exatamente significa eu ser a chave pra tudo isso? – perguntou, encarando Sesshoumaru.

- Significa que coisas grandes ainda estão por acontecer. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você é um hanyou e está vivo, caso nenhum de vocês saiba, hanyous são mortos assim que nascem. Quando por algum motivo o bebê consegue sobreviver, ele dura até no máximo uns 15 anos, Kagome, você que já teve a belíssima missão de matar gente inocente, quantos anos tinham os hanyous que você matou?

- Poderia deixar sua ironia insuportável para outra hora? – disse Kagome.

- Você não sabe nem quantos anos tinham as crianças inocentes que você matou? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eles não eram crianças! – retrucou Kagome. – Eram monstros! Poderiam parecer jovens, mas ainda assim eram monstros.

- O Inuyasha parece um monstro para você? – disse Sesshoumaru calmamente.

- Ele é diferente! – gritou Kagome.

- É claro, claro que ele é. – disse Sesshoumaru fazendo novamente o barulho com o nariz. – Mas como eu estava dizendo, a existência do Inuyasha, para os anjos, é um erro. Tudo o que está acontecendo está relacionado ao fato dele ainda estar vivo. A vinda da Kagome para essa cidade, o fato dela se interessar por seres como nós, vocês estudarem na mesma escola, o ataque ao Inuyasha, a morte e logo em seguida o renascimento de vocês dois, eu acredito cegamente que tudo isso foi feito para protegê-lo. Se quisessem mesmo matar o Inuyasha, já o teriam feito. Kagome, você já recebeu alguma ordem para matá-lo?

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que alguém iria querer me proteger? – disse Inuyasha. – O que elas querem de mim?

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

- Não sou eu o anjo dessa sala, deveria perguntar para ela.

Inuyasha virou-se para Kagome no mesmo instante, encarando-a.

- O que quer de mim? – disse entre dentes.

- O que te faz achar que eu sei? – disse Kagome. – A única pista que eu tenho é meu sonho estúpido de eu te matando, serve? Serve saber que eu vou te matar? É essa a resposta que você quer de mim?

- Você não vai matar ninguém, - disse Kouga suspirando. – não se preocupe.

- Não tenha tanta certeza assim. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas isso não é importante no momento, o que eu preciso saber é se você, Kagome, acha que é capaz de se desvencilhar da sua função de anjo. Quero saber se é capaz de abrir mão do sobrenome Arashi para viver apenas como Kagome.

- E por que eu faria isso? – disse Kagome.

- Eu não posso confiar em um anjo, mas eu posso confiar em você. A Rin realmente precisa da sua ajuda, Kagome. O lugar onde se encontrou com ela não é o céu, talvez não tenha notado, mas a Rin é a única pessoa de lá, ela está sozinha naquela droga de lugar há anos e sozinho eu não posso salva-la. Quando eu disse que tinha uma missão para você, era disso que eu estava falando. Vocês anjos a prenderam lá por ela ter ousado trair a raça, acha isso justo? Acha justo fadar alguém a solidão eterna por tentar ser feliz? – disse Sesshoumaru sem alterar em momento algum seu tom de voz indiferente.

- Você quer que a Kagome morra para ocupar o lugar da Rin, é isso? – disse Kouga incrédulo.

- Quando eu morrer, é isso que irá acontecer comigo? Eu vou ficar vagando eternamente sozinha? – disse Kagome e sua voz era quase um sussurro.

- Se você não me ajudar, é isso o que irá acontecer com você. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu já disse antes, o que está acontecendo agora é bem mais importante do que qualquer um de nós, tem a ver com milhares de pessoas que sofreram por causa de lendas estúpidas, por causa de ignorância e medo. Já que não pude salvar a vida da Rin, eu quero pelo menos libertá-la e se para fazer isso seja preciso matar todos os anjos, eu o farei.

- Quem foi Rin? – disse Inuyasha.

- Minha mulher. – respondeu Sesshoumaru sem deixar de encarar Kagome. – E então, o que me diz? Vai ficar ao meu lado e me ajudar ou me obrigará a te matar?

- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não vejo como uma, estou apenas informando a realidade. Eu tenho dois planos, um inclui você, outro não. No que você não está, você morre, assim como todos os outros anjos.

- Isso ainda soa como uma ameaça. - disse Kouga.

Kagome colocou as mãos no rosto, demonstrando quão cansada estava. Aquela intimação estava piorando sua dor de cabeça. Era informação demais, o que Sesshoumaru lhe pedia era uma loucura, como ela renunciaria a tudo aquilo em que ela acreditava? Fazer isso seria uma ingratidão sem tamanhos da sua parte, o que seria dela se não tivesse sido cuidada por Kikyou? Se não tivessem lhe dado casa, comida, educação... Onde ela estaria agora? Não era tão simples assim, era como virar as costas para sua própria família e ela nem sabia direito o porquê de precisar fazer isso. Tudo bem, tinha a ver com libertar a Rin e nesse ponto, ela estava disposta a ajudar, mas por que para ajudar ela precisava renegar quem era?

- Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. – disse finalmente.

- Sesshoumaru, se a Kagome renunciar sua posição como anjo, você sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe? – disse Kouga.

- Sim, eu sei. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Elas arrancarão as asas dela.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e encarou os dois como se eles fossem loucos.

- Asas? Eu não tenho asas, do que vocês estão falando? – disse Kagome.

- Também não sabe disso. – disse Sesshoumaru balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Sua marca de nascença, ela não é só um enfeite, é a prova de que você é uma delas. Ao renunciar, você não tem mais o direito de tê-la.

- E como elas arrancariam uma marca de nascença? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso. – Isso não faz sentido.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas eu não acredito que seja algo agradável.

- Está jogando a Kagome em algo que você nem sabe o que é? – disse Inuyasha irritado. – E se elas a matarem? O que você está querendo com tudo isso?

- Elas vão tentar mata-la. – disse Sesshoumaru. – A asa é só o começo da perseguição.

- E mesmo assim está pedindo que ela te ajude? – disse Kouga tão irritado quanto Inuyasha. – Acha que jogar a Kagome nas mãos delas vai trazer a Rin de volta? Ela morreu, Sesshoumaru, e não há nada que você possa fazer agora para mudar isso, aceite os fatos! Fazer com que alguém sofra não vai apagar tudo o que aconteceu, você só está começando outro ciclo de infelicidade, como todos os outros que resultaram em envolvimento entre anjos e yokais. Está na hora disso tudo acabar, deixe a Kagome em paz.

- Seu discurso realmente me comoveu. – disse Sesshoumaru ironicamente. – Mas caso não tenha ouvido o que eu disse, tudo o que eu estou fazendo é para acabar com isso. Apenas fique no lugar dos lobos imundos e assista enquanto eu faço o que você diz impossível, eu certamente vou mudar essa baboseira toda.

- Minha cabeça está explodindo, vocês poderiam discutir em outro lugar? – disse Kagome.

- Isso é um não para minha oferta? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não, isso é um "calem a boca ou eu vou ficar louca, me deixem em paz para que eu pense direito". Melhor assim? – disse Kagome irritada.

- Está certo. Faça o que achar melhor, quando tiver sua reposta sabe onde me encontrar. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, eu sei.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se do chão e sem dizer nada, saiu da sala. Kagome suspirou longamente e jogou todo o peso do seu corpo contra a parede enquanto fechava seus olhos.

- Você não ouviu? Ela quer ficar sozinha. – disse Inuyasha.

- Parece que você também não ouviu. – disse Kouga. – O que me espanta, com essas orelhas de cachorro enormes na sua cabeça, sempre achei que era capaz de ouvir até o pensamento dos outros.

- Como se essa orelha pontuda fosse muito melhor. – disse Inuyasha dando de ombros.

Kagome abriu os olhos, revirando-os. Concentrou-se em manter o equilíbrio e levantou-se, olhou para os dois e disse:

- Não precisam se incomodar comigo, eu já estou saindo. Podem continuar ai o tempo que acharem necessário, imagino que a discussão sobre orelhas seja algo realmente interessante.

- Espera, onde você vai, você não consegue andar direito. – disse Kouga levantando-se.

- Se for para ficar longe de vocês dois, no momento eu acredito que posso até mesmo sair voando pela janela. Eu não preciso de uma babá.

Ao dizer aquilo, Kagome girou nos calcanhares e andou lentamente para fora da sala. Quando fechou a porta, pôde ouvir os dois começando a discutir lá dentro e suspirou.

- Está feliz, lobo imundo? Agora ela vai sair andando por ai como se estivesse tudo bem com ela! Se algo acontecer com a Kagome, você será o culpado! – disse Inuyasha.

- Minha culpa? Quem começou com isso tudo foi você! – retrucou Kouga.

- Eu vou atrás dela e é bom não fazer o mesmo. – disse Inuyasha. – Ela não precisa de um lobo super protetor agora.

- Tampouco acho que ela esteja atrás de um cachorrinho de estimação agora.

Inuyasha levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, porém antes de fechá-la, olhou para Kouga e disse:

- Obrigada pelo conselho, mas eu não estava indo atrás dela para ser amiguinho. Eu não preciso disso, esqueceu que estamos ligados?

Kouga fechou a mão e deu um murro em uma das paredes, quebrando um vidro enorme.

- Desgraçado. – disse entre dentes.

* * *

Kagome cerrou os olhos ao olhar para o céu. O sol estava forte, deveria ser umas duas horas da tarde, ela sabia que não deveria estar ali sem fazer nada, precisava se esforçar para se recuperar logo, mas depois de toda aquela conversa sentia-se cansada e confusa. Ela nunca soubera o que era, mas agora estava começando a se questionar **quem** era ela na verdade, tudo o que ela achava saber sobre si mesma parecia-lhe agora um monte de mentiras, tudo o que fizera até então parecia-lhe uma sucessão infinita de erros arrogantes, como pudera ser tão ignorante sobre si mesma por tanto tempo? Por que uma marca de nascença nas costas tinha feito com que ela acreditasse cegamente em tudo o que lhe diziam? Por onde seus questionamentos haviam andando por todos esses anos?

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou os olhos para o chão. Estava sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore no jardim do hospital, a cabeça encostada no tronco e as pernas esticadas.

- Sua saída foi bem dramática.

Kagome ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com Inuyasha olhando-a, não pôde deixar de reparar no brilho dourado que emanava dos olhos do hanyou, ela adorava vê-los no sol.

- Você achou, é? – disse. – Achei suas cenas de irmão abandonado bem mais dramáticas.

Inuyasha jogou-se ao lado da garota, sentando-se.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim. – disse enquanto arrancava pedaços da grama.

- Não precisa se explicar. – disse Kagome.

- Não estou tentando me explicar, - disse Inuyasha sinceramente. – eu só estou tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu lá em cima. Muita informação, não acha?

- Pior é saber que ele ainda esconde as coisas mais importantes. – disse Kagome.

- A história da Rin me surpreendeu. Você sabe sobre essa história toda?

- Eu não acho que saiba muito mais do que você, enquanto eu estava, bem, você sabe... – disse Kagome procurando a melhor palavra para descrever seu estado

- Morta? – ofereceu Inuyasha.

- Isso é meio estranho, mas tudo bem. Enquanto eu estava morta ela ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, se não estivesse lá comigo eu certamente teria morrido. Um dia ela já foi um anjo e confesso que a achei bem parecida comigo. É o tipo da pessoa que eu jamais imaginaria com o Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não imagino o Sesshoumaru com ninguém. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, quando eu penso no tipo da pessoa que faria com que o Sesshoumaru se apaixonasse, eu sempre imaginei uma mulher yokai poderosa, sabe? Aquelas yokais frias e que te olham como se você fosse um verme, mas a Rin é completamente o oposto disso. O tempo todo que ela ficou comigo, ela sorriu e eu senti que era verdadeiro, não aquela coisa forçada, sabe? Eu não a conhecia, mas ficar ao lado dela me fez muito bem, era como se ela tivesse uma aura boa e me olhava como uma mãe amorosa. E ela não parecia ser muito mais velha do que eu, mas me pareceu tão madura que fez com que eu me sentisse uma criança.

- Dizem que os opostos se atraem, não é isso? – disse Inuyasha. – Mas eu acho isso tudo muito estranho, ela era um anjo, não era? Então como ela pôde ficar com o Sesshoumaru?

- Se você pensar bem, ela não pôde. Nós vivemos milhares de ano, assim como vocês. Se eles pudessem mesmo ficar juntos acho que teria conhecido a Rin de outra maneira.

- Está dizendo que ela foi assassinada?

- Não sei. – disse Kagome enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. – Sinceramente, eu não sei de mais nada.

Inuyasha tombou o corpo para o lado, deitando-se na grama. Kagome olhou-o com o canto dos olhos, mas não disse nada.

- Acho que agora eu entendo toda essa obsessão do Sesshoumaru com você.

- Ele não é obcecado por mim.

- É sim. Você não sabe como o Sesshoumaru era antes de encontrar você, ela vivia naquela mansão isolado de tudo e todos, nunca se importava com nada além daquele jardim estúpido e da sua vida medíocre. Em todos esses anos nunca o vi preocupado com alguém, nem comigo que teoricamente sou da família e então você apareceu e ele mudou completamente, o modo como ele fala é diferente agora até rir ele ri! A maneira como ele te olha é irritante, é como se você fosse a salvação da vida dele, ele fez tudo isso para te trazer de volta, enquanto eu só pude sair correndo para pedir ajuda e te entregar de bandeja para ele.

- Eu não sei dizer se você está com ciúmes de mim ou do seu irmão. – disse Kagome pensativa. – Mas eu acho que você está sendo muito duro com o Sesshoumaru. Estou falando isso como um anjo, se alguém não tivesse te protegido esse tempo, você não estaria vivo. Ele pode dizer que é um anjo fazendo isso agora, mas antes disso alguém cuidou de você, alguém quis que você continuasse vivo e nos enganar não é coisa que qualquer um conseguiria fazer.

- Está insinuando o quê? Que todos esses anos o meu querido meio-irmão me olhou amorosamente por uma lunetinha lá do matagal onde ele vive, me protegendo e me amando à distância, é nisso que você quer que eu acredite? – disse Inuyasha irritado.

- Só estou dizendo que você deveria ter certeza das coisas antes de atacar os outros.

- Olha só quem fala, a garota que precisa me matar e nem faz idéia do porquê! – disse Inuyasha ironicamente.

Kagome não respondeu e começou a brincar com uma folha seca que acabara de cair da árvore perto dela. Inuyasha continuou deitado, olhando para os desenhos de sombra que o sol fazia ao passar pelos galhos. Os dois permaneceram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, até o hanyou voltar a falar.

- Eu não gosto dessa relação de vocês.

- Que relação?

- Você ouviu o que ele disse, você se sente atraída por ele. E ele por você.

- Assim como acontece comigo e com o Kouga. – disse Kagome sensatamente

- Também não gosto dessa relação.

- Existe alguma relação minha que você goste?

- Não, não gosto nem da relação que você tem comigo, imagina as outras?

- Bom, pelo visto nada que me inclua te agrada.

- Acho que essa é uma boa definição. – disse Inuyasha. - Mas um pouco exagerada, não acha?

- Na verdade, não. Se você pensar direito, se não fosse pela nossa atração, nós não estaríamos aqui, você certamente me odiaria, mas a nossa mais nova e divertida ligação não deixa nem que você escolha o que quer sentir por mim. Eu fiz da sua vida um inferno, fui arrogante o tempo todo e não fui capaz de perceber que você era a pessoa mais prejudicada nessa história toda. Você nunca fez nada e mesmo assim acabou preso nessa loucura toda, então nada mais justo do que você poder odiar tudo o que está ligado a mim, já que segundo você mesmo, me odiar diretamente você não consegue. – disse Kagome.

- Está se culpando por tudo o que aconteceu? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não sei, estou? – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Aproveite o sol, preciso voltar para a fisioterapia, não tenho tempo para perder.

- Se culpar não vai melhorar as coisas. – disse Inuyasha.

- Também não vai piorar. – disse Kagome enquanto levantava-se. – Queria te pedir uma coisa egoísta.

- O que é? – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu sei que você não sabe lidar muito bem com essa ligação, mas poderia, por favor, não me procurar mais? – disse Kagome já em pé e olhando para o céu.

- Eu não fico atrás de você. – retrucou Inuyasha irritado.

Kagome riu.

- Eu sei que não, mas já fomos longe demais com tudo isso. Eu não quero machucar mais ninguém, eu preciso ficar sozinha e me focar em melhorar e no pedido do Sesshoumaru.

- Está se afastando de mim por causa dele?

- Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, por que você não consegue entender o que eu estou te pedindo? Por que quando essa ligação estúpida precisa funcionar, ela não funciona? – disse Kagome frustrada.

- Então, o quê? Primeiro você diz que vai embora, agora diz para não nos vermos mais, o que está querendo com tudo isso? – disse Inuyasha levantando-se irritado.

- Inuyasha, você me ama? – perguntou Kagome tirando os olhos do céu e encarando o dourado do hanyou.

- É claro que não, que pergunta estúpida é essa? Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu! – disse Inuyasha. – Eu nunca poderia amar alguém como você.

Kagome sorriu e disse:

- Ai está a sua resposta.

- Resposta, que resposta? Está dizendo que me ama? – disse Inuyasha.

- É claro que não, que pergunta estúpida é essa? Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu! – repetiu Kagome com um sorriso nos lábios. – Uma pessoa como eu jamais poderia amar.

- Isso é ironia? Qual o problema com você, se quer dizer alguma coisa, diga! – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos.

- Não, não é ironia. Eu não te amo, eu quero ficar de longe de você porque ficar perto é doloroso. Olhar para você é como me ver em um _espelho_, eu vejo todos os erros que cometi, todas as pessoas inocentes que machuquei, tudo o que fiz com a sua vida. Eu sou tão imperfeita, Inuyasha, eu não posso mais continuar a viver como se nunca tivesse feito nada de errado. Estar ao seu lado costumava ser agradável, era como se eu finalmente tivesse encontrado um amigo, apesar de todos os nossos problemas. E é por isso que é mais doloroso para mim, como eu pude destruir a vida de uma das únicas pessoas que fizeram com que eu me sentisse viva? Estar ao seu lado é como lembrar que não sou um anjo, que na verdade não sou nada e por mais que eu tenha essas asas inúteis, eu jamais terei o direito de voar.

- Então é assim que eu faço você se sentir... – disse Inuyasha. – É isso que essa confusão na sua cabeça significa.

- Desculpe, não posso continuar com isso. – disse Kagome.

- Faça o que quiser, eu não me importo em nunca mais te ver. – disse Inuyasha. – Vai ser um alivio se quer saber.

- Eu sei que vai. – disse Kagome. – Até mais, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas voltou a deitar no chão e olhou enquanto Kagome se afastava. Embora demonstrasse que aquilo não faria diferença nenhuma na sua vida, o hanyou estava furioso por dentro, mais uma vez ela resolvia as coisas sozinhas. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa, por que não podia pedir sua ajuda? Se ela estava se sentindo culpada por tudo o que estava acontecendo, era só conversar com ele e tudo estaria resolvido. Inuyasha sabia que deveria ter dito isso para ela, mas seu orgulho não deixara. Ele sentia que ficar argumentando com Kagome era o mesmo que implorar para que ela mudasse de idéia, para que ela continuasse ao seu lado e ele sabia que fazer isso serviria apenas para deixa-lo furioso mais tarde, afinal, conhecendo a garota, ele tinha certeza que ela continuaria com suas idéias malucas sobre espelhos e dor e seja lá qual desculpa a mais ela tinha inventado para ficar longe dele.

- Maluca. – resmungou.

- Quem é maluca?

Inuyasha olhou para cima e encontrou Sango e Miroku parados, olhando-o sorridentemente. Ele ajeitou-se no chão e sentou-se dando um sorriso para os amigos.

- Cara, você está péssimo. – disse Miroku.

- Na verdade, estou ótimo. – disse Inuyasha. – Poderia quebrar sua cara agora mesmo se eu quisesse.

- Mas como você não quer... – disse Miroku.

- É, eu não vou quebrá-la. – disse Inuyasha. – Como sabiam que eu estava aqui?

- Fomos atrás de você e uma enfermeira nos disse que te acharíamos aqui. – disse Sango.

- Uma bela enfermeira, diga-se de passagem. – disse Miroku.

Sango deu um tapa no braço do rapaz e resmungou:

- Sem vergonha.

Miroku apenas riu e voltou a falar com Inuyasha.

- Como a Kagome está?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da garota.

- Maluca como sempre. Se tivessem chego uns cinco minutos mais cedo teriam trombado com ela.

- Ah, então era dela que você estava falando. – disse Sango.

- De quem mais eu poderia estar falando? – retrucou Inuyasha. – A única maluca que conhecemos é ela!

- O que foi agora? – disse Sango.

- Ela resolveu mudar o sermão agora, além de querer afastar vocês, ela não quer mais me ver também. – disse Inuyasha balançando a mão.

- Como assim nos afastar, ela continua com isso? – disse Sango.

- Acho que "ficar sozinha" não inclui vocês, dupla dinâmica, desculpe por isso. – disse Inuyasha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Miroku.

- Ah, um monte delas. – disse Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru falou um monte de coisa, descobrimos que ele teve uma mulher chamada Rin e que já morreu, mas está presa em algum lugar bizarro onde gente morta pode ir e que o Sesshoumaru precisa da Kagome para libertar a mulherzinha dele, só que para isso acontecer ela precisa renunciar o bando de malucas. O problema é que ao fazer isso, o bando de malucas vai vir tentar mata-la, o que eu não acho que seja um grande problema, por que também descobrimos que hierarquicamente falando, a Kagome é a mais poderosa de todas. Tem também eu ser a chave pra toda essa história e o fato de eu sentir uma atração bizarra por ela é que ela foi feita pra mim, assim como eu fui feito pra ela. O detalhe maior é que o Sesshoumaru e até mesmo o Kouga também foram feitos para ela. Como dá para ver, muita informação rolando.

- Há! Eu sabia que você era a chave. – disse Sango vitoriosamente.

- Sango, não é hora para comemorar suas grandes conclusões. – disse Miroku. – Você não está vendo que essa história toda está começando a fazer algum sentido?

- Só se for para você. – disse Inuyasha. – Sério, a conversa foi uma confusão só, o Sesshoumaru não sabe falar as coisas numa ordem lógica, cada hora fala uma coisa. Fora todas as explicações estranhas sobre anjos, eu me perdi várias vezes. Nada faz sentido, eu não faço idéia o que ele quer com a Kagome e por que eu sou o ponto principal de tudo isso. O que eu tenho a ver com a salvação da mulher dele? Se a história toda é salvar a tal da Rin, por que eu seria a chave?

- Bom, eu acho que você não deve esquecer que essa história tem dois lados. Talvez, no lado do Sesshoumaru, você realmente não tenha importância nenhuma, mas no lado dos anjos você seja a chave. – disse Sango.

- Ótimo. Se uma história já é confusa, imagine duas. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Eu acho que independente de quantas histórias sejam, você e a Kagome deveriam ficar juntos. Não estou falando sobre amor, mas de apoio. – disse Miroku.

- Por que eu precisaria do apoio de uma mulher louca? – disse Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, você deveria ser mais compreensivo. – disse Sango. – Eu acho que para a Kagome tudo isso está sendo muito duro, ela viveu a vida inteira acreditando em coisas que agora se mostram infundadas. Ela deve estar se sentindo perdida e sozinha. Você deveria entender como ela se sente, você sabe como é não saber nada sobre si mesmo e de repente perceber que alguém sabe tudo e nunca te falou nada. É assim com você e o Sesshoumaru e imagino que seja assim com a Kagome e com ele.

- Por que eu tenho que ser compreensivo? Por que eu tenho que entendê-la? – disse Inuyasha irritado. – Ela nunca pensa em mim, nem no que essa porcaria de ligação faz comigo toda vez que ela inventa alguma loucura, cada hora é uma história nova. Ela está sempre resolvendo as coisas por si mesma, se ela estivesse mesmo com problemas deveria falar, não simplesmente se isolar do mundo e me deixar sozinho com toda a droga que ela criou.

Miroku riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Do que você está rindo? – resmungou Inuyasha.

- De você. – disse Miroku. – Parece que está falando de você mesmo.

- Eu não sou assim!

- Ah, é sim. – disse Sango. – Você está sempre arrumando problemas e depois fugindo deles, deixando o Miroku resolver tudo sozinho. Nunca pede ajuda, nunca confia nos outros, só sabe se isolar.

- Ela disse que é doloroso estar ao meu lado, que sou como um espelho que faz com que ela enxergue tudo aquilo que não quer ver. – disse Inuyasha. – Por que bem eu tinha que fazer ela se sentir assim?

Sango e Miroku se entreolharam de maneira curiosa, eles já estavam acostumados com os ataques de ciúmes do hanyou, mas aquele tipo de sentimento ele nunca tinha demonstrado. Era como se estar naquela posição também fosse doloroso para ele. Ao perceber o silêncio dos amigos, Inuyasha continuou a falar.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Se eu pudesse ter um pouco mais de controle sobre essa ligação estúpida eu conseguiria lidar com a Kagome de uma maneira melhor, mas todas as vezes que ela fraqueja eu acabo me machucando, eu estou sempre tendo uma luta interna entre o que eu quero para mim e o que eu quero para ela, eu nunca quero o mesmo para nós dois, então um lado sempre acaba perdendo. Eu não agüento vê-la tentando resolver tudo sozinha, quando eu carrego metade do problema comigo também, é como se ela estivesse tentando me proteger e isso me deixa louco. Não é da proteção dela que eu preciso...

- É dela. – sussurrou Sango mais para si do que para os outros.

- Você já disse isso para ela? – disse Miroku.

- Minha luta interna não permite. – disse Inuyasha. – No momento estou com raiva demais para ir atrás dela, se ela quer tanto assim se livrar de mim, não vou contrária-la.

- Você está sendo infantil. – disse Miroku.

- Não estou, Miroku. Eu só estou cansado disso tudo. – disse Inuyasha.

- Acho que vou falar com a Kagome. – disse Sango.

- Ela disse que quer ficar sozinha. – disse Inuyasha. – Deixe-a. Eu quero ver quanto tempo ela agüenta ficar completamente sozinha.

- Eu não vou participar disso. – disse Sango irritada.

- Faça o que achar melhor, se for atrás dela, ela vai te repelir, como sempre faz quando está nesses surtos. Você só vai se machucar. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não me importo. – disse Sango. – Você com essa ligação deveria ser capaz de entender melhor os sentimentos da Kagome!

- Eu não quero entender os sentimentos dela. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Então não reclame por ela não compartilha-los com você! – disse Sango. – Estou indo vê-la, divirtam-se os dois. Vocês se merecem.

- O que eu fiz agora? – disse Miroku.

- Nasceu, Miroku. Nasceu.

Os dois apenas olharam a garota atravessar o jardim voltando para o hospital batendo os pés.

- Acho que temos um surto de tpm. – disse Miroku.

- Talvez, mulheres são estranhas mesmo. – disse Inuyasha.

- Você pretende mesmo deixar as coisas como estão? – disse Miroku.

- No momento eu estou furioso, Miroku. E metade da minha raiva não tem nada a ver com os surtos da Kagome. – disse Inuyasha.

Miroku sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha e disse:

- O que está acontecendo, amigão? Você não é assim.

- Essa relação da Kagome com o Sesshoumaru está me deixando louco. – confessou Inuyasha. – De ambas as partes. Por que ele que me rejeitou a vida inteira se preocupa tanto com alguém que ele mal conhece, alguém que é de uma raça que ele diz odiar? A Kagome disse que quando se encontrou com a tal da Rin no lugar bizarro onde mortos podem ir, ela reparou que as duas eram muito parecidas. A Kagome parece a única mulher que o Sesshoumaru já amou na vida! Isso sem contar a história dele ter sido feito pra ela e ela para ele e ele ter salvado-a. Eu não posso competir com isso.

- Você quer competir com o Sesshoumaru pela atenção da Kagome ou competir com a Kagome pela atenção do Sesshoumaru?

- Não sei, talvez os dois. Ou nenhum. – disse Inuyasha deprimido.

- Ok, então vamos analisar ambos os casos. Sobre a Kagome, você a ama?

- Por que todos me perguntam isso? Não, eu não amo a Kagome! – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos.

- Então tudo bem ela ficar com o Sesshoumaru? – disse Miroku. – Ou comigo?

Inuyasha sentiu um nó na garganta. Como assim com ele? Desde quando Miroku gostava da Kagome? E seu amor eterno pela Sango? O que ele queria com aquilo?

- Claro que não. – grunhiu Inuyasha.

- Temos uma contradição aqui, amigão. – disse Miroku sorrindo. – Você não a ama, mas não aceita que ela seja amada por outra pessoa? Isso não faz muito sentido.

- É a droga da ligação, Miroku. – explicou Inuyasha. – Ela faz com que eu não aceite ninguém com a Kagome, mesmo que eu não queira estar ao lado dela.

- Isso é meio egoísta. – disse Miroku.

- Não me importo.

- Eu acho que seria mais fácil você só aceitar que gosta dela. – disse Miroku.

- Já disse que não a amo. – disse Inuyasha irritado.

- Eu disse que ama? Eu disse que você deveria aceitar que gosta dela, gostar e amar são coisas diferentes. A Kagome é diferente de todas as pessoas que você já conheceu, ela não tem medo de você e está sempre te contrariando e te enfrentando. Ela te deixa confuso e faz com que você sinta coisas que ninguém fez você sentir, seja por causa da atração, da ligação ou por causa do jeito dela, que está sempre mexendo com você. Ela é interessante, bonita e provavelmente beija muito bem. Não querer que ela não fique com ninguém vai além dessas coisas inexplicáveis que existem entre vocês, eu acho que é medo de perdê-la. Você não a ama, mas gosta de como ela te deixa perdido, todo mundo gosta de se perder de vez em quando e você tem medo de voltar a sua vidinha de antes.

- Você foi longe agora, heim? – disse Inuyasha.

Miroku sorriu.

- Eu só tenho prestado atenção em você. Gostar da Kagome não é algo tão ruim assim, deve ser o natural com tanta coisa favorecendo vocês dois juntos.

- Anjos e yokais juntos não é natural. – disse Inuyasha. – Tópico resolvido, vamos para o próximo.

- Vou aceitar isso como uma confirmação da minha teoria. – disse Miroku sorrindo. – Agora, sobre o Sesshoumaru. Você queria que te considerasse irmão dele?

- De jeito nenhum! – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Então o seu problema é com o fato de ele nunca ter sequer olhado para você e agora ter feito todo esse show para reviver uma pessoa aleatória, que por ironia do destino é bem a garota que você gosta. Você se conformou com a forma que ele te tratava, por que achou que ele fosse incapaz de se preocupar com qualquer pessoa que fosse e então, você descobre que sim, ele pode se preocupar e faz isso com alguém que não é você.

- Ela não é a garota que eu gosto. – disse Inuyasha. – E bom, eu acho que isso define bem o que eu estou sentindo.

- Eu imaginei que o problema fosse esse. Eu me sentiria da mesma maneira. – disse Miroku. – Tem medo deles ficarem juntos?

Inuyasha pensou alguns minutos naquela pergunta e mesmo quando chegou a uma conclusão, não conseguiu verbaliza-la, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Deve estar sendo duro para você. A Sango é quem deveria ser mais compreensiva.

- É o jeito dela, não tem muito que fazer. – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu sei, amigão, eu sei bem. – disse Miroku. – Como pretende resolver isso?

- Já disse, vou deixar que ela viva a vida dela como acha melhor. E vou fazer o mesmo com o Sesshoumaru. – disse Inuyasha.

- Sabe que ao fazer isso corre o risco de acabar machucado e sem nada, não sabe? – disse Miroku.

- É um risco que eu corro. A batalha interna dentro de mim não me permite tomar outra decisão por enquanto. O que eu quero para mim está ganhando do que eu quero para ela.

- Espero que essa seja a decisão certa. – disse Miroku.

- Eu também. – disse Inuyasha. – Me diga uma coisa, Miroku, você ainda pretende ir para Tókio?

- Sim, por quê? – disse Miroku.

- Acha que isso vai fazer com a Sango perceba que gosta de você? Por que eu estive pensando, mesmo que ela perceba, não vai ser meio tarde?

- Provavelmente. – disse Miroku.

- Você já contou pra ela?

- Ainda não, estou esperando a confirmação. – disse Miroku.

- Acho que você deveria ir preparando-a. Você sabe, a Sango te rejeita o tempo todo por que acredita que você vai estar sempre lá por ela, quando ela perceber que vai te perder, ela vai ficar louca.

- A gente só sofre quando perde aquilo que é nosso. – disse Miroku. – Ela não aceita que eu a amo de verdade, está sempre zombando dos meus sentimentos, eu não acredito que ela vá sofrer quando eu me mudar. A verdade, é que não fará diferença.

- Sabe, Miroku, você é muito bom para entender os sentimentos dos outros, mas para lidar com os seus e da pessoa que você gosta, você é péssimo.

- É o que dizem. – disse Miroku sorrindo.

Inuyasha não respondeu, sabia que não precisava dizer nada. Eles nunca precisaram de muitas palavras para se entender, a prova disso era o fato de Miroku ter entendido exatamente como ele se sentia, antes mesmo dele entender, a verdade é que ele nunca entendera o motivo do humano ter vivido atrás dele desde pequeno, mas agora ele agradecia por isso. Miroku realmente se tornara seu melhor amigo.

* * *

Sango andou pelos corredores do hospital procurando pela ala da fisioterapia. Uma enfermeira havia dito que lá era o lugar mais provável em que a garota poderia estar. A verdade é que ela detestava hospitais e se pudesse estaria em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali. Suspirou ao ver a placa que indicava que chegara onde queria.

- Estou atrapalhando? – disse ao abrir a porta.

- De maneira alguma. – respondeu um homem vestido de branco. – Posso dizer até mesmo que chegou na hora certa, você é amiga da senhorita Arashi?

- Oi, Sango. – disse Kagome enquanto se esticava em uma enorme esfera.

- Como você está? – perguntou Sango. – Tem certeza que não estou atrapalhando?

- Leve-a para dar uma volta. – disse o homem. – Ela só descansou duas horas hoje, eu não vou continuar se ela não der um tempo.

- Doutor, eu já expliquei antes, – disse Kagome tentando soar sensatamente enquanto deixava a esfera de lado. – eu não tenho tempo. Quando eu dei o prazo de uma semana, eu falei sério.

- E eu também falei sério quando disse que isso era impossível, Arashi, por favor, ouça o que eu estou dizendo. Você não precisa se desesperar, se acompanhar o cronograma que fiz para você, prometo que em um mês você estará ótima.

- Eu não tenho um mês, Doutor. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – Eu adoraria ficar alguns anos brincando com o senhor e essas barras de ferro e essas esferas legais, mas eu não posso.

- Hm, Kagome, se importa em dar uma volta comigo? Eu queria conversar um pouco com você. – disse Sango.

- Não pode ser outra hora? – perguntou Kagome.

- Bem, na verdade, não. – disse Sango. – Eu já perdi aulas importantes e preciso estudar matemática, as provas começam em duas semanas e não acho que conseguirei tempo para vir te ver.

- Resolvido, então. – disse o homem. – Saia com a sua amiga, enquanto isso verei o que consigo fazer para diminuir ao máximo o tempo da sua recuperação. Não garanto nada, eu não posso fazer milagres, você estar viva já é um bem grande, não espere por outro.

- Está certo. – resmungou Kagome longe de parecer animada com aquilo.

Sango entrou na sala e ofereceu seu braço para Kagome, a garota não pôde deixar de rir com a atitude da amiga.

- Você sabe... Eu consigo andar. – disse.

- Ah, é? Bom, então... – disse Sango sem graça deixando o braço cair.

- Não, tudo bem, é mais fácil quando tem um apoio. – disse Kagome puxando o braço da garota e usando-o como apoio.

Sango sorriu vitoriosa. Queria que Inuyasha estivesse lá para ver aquilo, ele não havia dito que Kagome a rejeitaria?

- Onde quer ir? – perguntou Kagome.

- Estamos em um hospital, não há muito o que fazer, não é mesmo? – disse Sango.

- Podemos ir até o restaurante, eu não agüento mais comer sopa. – confessou Kagome.

- Então, vamos ao restaurante. – respondeu Sango sorrindo.

* * *

- Ah, que vontade que eu estava de comer um onigiri. – disse Kagome sorrindo enquanto mordia um pedaço do bolinho de arroz.

- Comida de hospital é terrível. – comentou Sango.

- Quando a fome está grande, qualquer coisa serve. Descobri isso aqui no hospital, grande ensinamento de vida. – disse Kagome rindo. – Mas então, você disse que precisava falar comigo, o que era de tão urgente?

- Antes de tudo, eu queria te pedir desculpas...

- Hm, pelo o que?

- Você sabe. Eu sempre te forcei a confiar em mim e quando chegou a minha vez de fazer isso, eu não fiz. Você ficou lá sozinha o tempo todo, não fui capaz de lembrar quem você era de verdade e fiz um monte de conclusões estúpidas.

- Não se sinta tão mal com tudo isso, - disse Kagome comendo outro onigiri. – eu estou aqui para matar o Inuyasha. É por isso que eu nunca quis ser sua amiga, nunca quis criar laços com nenhum de vocês. O que aconteceu com o Inuyasha e comigo poderia ter acontecido com você e com o Miroku, era de tudo isso que eu estava tentando deixar vocês dois longe, mas acho que vocês nunca acreditaram muito no que eu falava.

- Inuyasha disse que você não quer mais vê-lo. – disse Sango. – Isso tem a ver com você precisar matá-lo?

Kagome acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Então o que é? Você também vai nos afastar?

- Mesmo querendo, eu não acho que consiga fazer isso com você. – disse Kagome em um tom divertido. – Ele falou sobre o pedido do Sesshoumaru?

- Não muito.

- Resumindo, ele pediu que eu colocasse minha vida em risco.

- E você não vai fazer isso, não é mesmo?

Kagome pegou outro onigiri e começou a comê-lo. Sango encarou-a perplexa, ela estava mesmo pensando que aquilo era uma possibilidade?

- Você não me respondeu. – insistiu Sango.

- Eu não sei bem o que fazer. Hoje eu descobri muita coisa sobre mim que não me agradaram, coisas que estavam de baixo dos meus olhos o tempo todo, mas eu nunca quis enxergar. E ele sabe mais sobre mim do que eu jamais sonhei em saber, você não disse que eu deveria me empenhar para descobrir mais sobre o que eu sou? O problema agora, Sango, é que eu quero saber quem eu sou. Eu não ligo mais por ser uma aberração da natureza, hoje eu percebi que perdi muito do meu tempo fazendo as perguntas erradas.

- E você acha que entregar sua vida nas mãos do Sesshoumaru vai trazer essas respostas? – disse Sango irritada.

- Bom, podemos dizer que ele já cuidou dela uma vez e como dá para ver, ele cuidou muito bem. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Mas não se preocupe tanto, como eu disse, eu não resolvi ainda o que fazer, eu já morri uma vez, não pretendo fazer isso de novo tão cedo.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o Inuyasha?

- Você veio até aqui tentar mudar minha decisão? – perguntou Kagome. – Se foi, é perda de tempo.

- Não quero mudá-la, quero entendê-la.

- Hm, vou tentar usar um exemplo mais simples... O Miroku, por exemplo. Desde que eu conheci vocês dois, você o chama de safado, sem vergonha e mais uma infinidade de outras coisas, não importa o quanto eu diga que ele te ama, você não acredita. Você é bem arrogante em relação à ele, criou uma imagem baseada em conclusões e no que te falaram dele e não importa o que ele faça, essa imagem nunca muda. Agora, imagina um dia você descobrir que o Miroku não é tão safado assim, que na verdade, ele nunca beijou todas as meninas que dizem que ele beijou, que ele não fez nem metade do que dizem que ele fez e que todos esses anos ele continuou ao seu lado por que te ama e não por qualquer interesse que você achou que ele tivesse. Como você conseguiria ficar ao lado dele, sabendo que foi injusta o tempo todo?

- É diferente... – argumentou Sango.

Kagome riu.

- Não é não. No meu caso é pior ainda, Sango. Sempre que eu olho para o Inuyasha eu lembro de todos os yokais e hanyous que eu matei sem sequer me questionar se eles tinham amigos, se tinham uma vida, quem eles eram. Eu nunca tinha visto yokais como seres que podiam ter humanidade, até agora. Eu já tenho que lidar com muitas coisas no momento para ter de lidar com a culpa também.

- Você só está fugindo do problema. – disse Sango. – Você errou, e daí? Todo mundo erra.

- Esse é o problema. – disse Kagome. – Eu nunca errei antes.

Sango suspirou e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, enquanto encarava Kagome. Ela já tinha notado isso antes, mas quando se tratava da amiga parecia que tudo se tornava mais difícil, mais cansativo.

- Será que o doutor já fez um super plano para minha recuperação? – disse Kagome.

- Hm? – perguntou Sango voltando dos seus pensamentos.

- O doutor. Ele disse que tentaria diminuir o tempo da minha recuperação, será que ele já pensou em algo?

- Por que quer tanto se recuperar?

- Para proteger você. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Bom, Sango, desculpe, mas preciso ir. – Mesmo que eu peça, você não vai ficaria mais, não é? – disse Sango.

- Não, sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem, vá lá e recupere-se em uma semana. Você precisa voltar antes das provas.

- Isso foi algum tipo de incentivo para eu me empenhar em melhorar? – disse Kagome revirando os olhos.

Sango riu.

- Desculpe, só quis soar normal.

- Não tente ser normal, esse não é seu forte. – disse Kagome. – Obrigada pela visita, quando eu me decidir sobre a proposta do Sesshoumaru, prometo que será a primeira a saber.

- Obrigada. – disse Sango sorrindo.

Kagome levantou-se da cadeira e ficou alguns segundos em pé, odiava aquela falta de controle. Como as pessoas conseguiam conviver com aquilo? Ela não agüentaria muito mais, estava começando a ficar louca.

Deu um sorriso para Sango, que a olhava de maneira preocupada e voltou para a sala onde o doutor havia ficado. Ela encarou-o, estava sentado em uma mesa com vários dos exames dela e alguns papéis.

- Você foi rápida. – ele disse.

- Estou ansiosa. – disse Kagome.

- E eu curioso.

- Com o que exatamente?

- Seus exames. Me admira que ninguém tenha notado quão estranhos eles são.

- O que foi agora? Descobriu alguma coisa a mais?

- Eu acho que sim, mas não sei exatamente o que descobri.

- Doutor, você está testando a minha paciência? – resmungou Kagome.

- Você não é humana, não é?

Kagome suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Lá vamos nós de novo...

* * *

Olá, meninas, como estão? :)

Sumi por um tempo, final de ano é sempre uma loucura, festas e essas coisas todas. É meio difícil conseguir escrever xD Os resultados das faculdade saíram e bom, eu não passei em nada, vou voltar para o bom e velho cursinho. Nada que vá transformar minha vida em uma droga, como não é tão corrido e tenho o ano todo para estudar, não abandonarei a fic como fiz ano passado. Será como ir para a escola, então é só isso mesmo. Eu não gostei muito desse capítulo, achei que parece enrolação, mas eu realmente preciso dele :( Desculpem por isso.

Obrigada às meninas que sempre comentam e me deixam feliz, vocês são uns amores, continua a postar só por causa de você :3

Espero estar por aqui semana que vem, o próximo capítulo será beeeeeem melhor do que esse, prometo. Um beijo para você que lê :*


	18. Kikyou

_Deu um sorriso para Sango, que a olhava de maneira preocupada e voltou para a sala onde o doutor havia ficado. Ela encarou-o, estava sentado em uma mesa com vários dos exames dela e alguns papéis._

_- Você foi rápida. – ele disse._

_- Estou ansiosa. – disse Kagome._

_- E eu curioso._

_- Com o que exatamente?_

_- Seus exames. Me admira que ninguém tenha notado quão estranhos eles são._

_- O que foi agora? Descobriu alguma coisa a mais?_

_- Eu acho que sim, mas não sei exatamente o que descobri._

_- Doutor, você está testando a minha paciência? – resmungou Kagome._

_- Você não é humana, não é?_

_Kagome suspirou e revirou os olhos._

_- Lá vamos nós de novo..._

**Capítulo 17 - **Kikyou

* * *

- Menina, seu organismo é muito parecido com o de um humano, mas não é igual. Seu metabolismo é diferente, vendo sua tomografia de antes e depois do coma é quase como um milagre. Antes do coma você era um vegetal e agora, está aqui falando e andando. Como me explica isso?

- Milagres acontecem? – ofereceu Kagome.

- Eu preciso saber o que isso significa, só assim eu posso ir até seus limites. Se seu organismo não é igual ao dos outros, a maneira como irei trata-a também não será igual, se em apenas algumas horas seu cérebro conseguiu se regenerar dessa maneira, eu posso fazê-la voltar ao normal em uma semana, mas para isso eu preciso saber o que você é.

- Não faça perguntas difíceis. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos.

- Você é humana? – perguntou novamente.

- Não.

- Então é um yokai?

- Hm, passou longe.

- Um hanyou?

- Pior ainda.

- E então, o que você é?

- Dizem que eu sou um anjo, - disse Kagome rindo ironicamente. – mas eu acho isso meio poético demais. Mas se quer saber sobre meu metabolismo, ele funciona quase igual ao de um yokai, tenho as mesmas regras de viver milhares de anos, me curar rápido...

- Está dizendo que agüenta tudo o que um yokai agüenta?

- Ou até mais. Eu nasci para matá-los. – disse Kagome. – É isso que eu sou ou era... Tanto faz agora.

- Você é minha paciente mais estranha, sabia disso?

- Eu imagino. Mas me diga, eu consigo ficar boa em uma semana?

- Consegue. – disse o médico com convicção. – Mas vai exigir muito de você, eu vou passar o mesmo tratamento que eu passaria para um yokai adulto.

- Por mim está ótimo. – disse Kagome com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

- Mas isso vai doer. Muito. Você tem certeza que agüenta?

- Se um yokai agüenta, eu agüento. – disse Kagome.

- Começamos amanhã. Esteja aqui as 4:30 da manhã.

- Pode deixar. – disse Kagome.

- Está livre por hoje.

Kagome abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o médico falou antes.

- E não discuta. Eu disse que estará boa em uma semana, não disse? Você não precisa perder seu tempo hoje fazendo coisas que não vão te ajudar em nada.

Kagome revirou os olhos e apenas acenou com a cabeça, deu uma última olhada no médico e saiu. Apoiou o corpo contra a parede, odiava admitir mas estava se sentindo cansada, andar para cima e para baixo estava exigindo muito dela, talvez ela precisasse apenas deitar um pouco e quem sabe tirar um cochilo. Como se não bastasse seu cansaço físico, sua mente estava um caos. Dormir realmente parecia-lhe a melhor coisa do mundo naquele momento.

- Precisando de ajuda?

Kagome girou nos calcanhares e sorriu ao deparar-se com Mika e uma cadeira de rodas, arrastou-se até a cadeira e sentou-se.

- Você apareceu bem na hora certa!

- É a minha função. – respondeu a velha enfermeira sorrindo. – Quer ir para o seu quarto agora?

- É tudo o que eu mais quero.

* * *

Mika ajudou Kagome a deitar-se na cama e logo se retirou do quarto, deixando a garota sozinha. Kagome olhou para o relógio de parede. Cinco horas da tarde. Bom, era cedo, ela dormiria apenas duas horas, ao menos era nisso em que ela acreditava.

Em poucos minutos Kagome caiu no sono, dessa vez nenhum sonho viera atormentar-lhe e graças à isso a garota só acordou às 3:30 da manhã do dia seguinte. Esfregou os olhos, tentando focalizar o relógio, mas não ajudou muito. Revirou-se na cama e levantou-se. Cambaleou até o banheiro e jogou água no rosto, olhou-se no espelho e suspirou.

- Por que as pessoas de filmes são sempre tão bonitas nos hospitais? Eu estou terrível.

Tirou a camisola do hospital e ligou o chuveiro. Ela não tinha sono, sabia que se alguma enfermeira a pegasse tomando banho sozinha de madrugada certamente levaria bronca, mas não conseguia apenas ficar deitada na cama, sem fazer nada. Apesar de não ter sonhado com nada, a primeira coisa que Kagome pensou ao acordar foi a proposta de Sesshoumaru, ela sentia que aquilo ainda ia lhe dar muita dor de cabeça.

Bateu a cabeça de leve na parede do banheiro, enquanto sentia a água escorrer por seu corpo, não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou naquela posição, mas só desligou o chuveiro quando ouviu a voz de Mika no quarto "O que pensa que está fazendo?".

Kagome enrolou-se na toalha e enrolou seu cabelo em outra e foi até o quarto.

- Hm, estava tomando banho? – disse enquanto fingia procurar roupas limpas na mala que alguém trouxera para ela. – Hei, eu nunca pensei nisso, quem trouxe isso para cá?

- Bem, ela não se identificou, disse que tinha a chave da sua casa e por isso deixaria a mala aqui. – disse Mika. – Mas não mude de assunto.

A garota arqueou a sobrancelha, como assim alguém que tinha a chave de sua casa? A única pessoa que conseguia pensar era Kikyou, mas ela certamente não estaria lá. Ela não sairia do seu posto apenas para entregar-lhe uma mala, muito menos iria embora sem passar um sermão. Mas se não era Kikyou, quem mais poderia ser?

- Você viu a mulher? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sim, eu vi. – disse Mika parecendo querer voltar ao assunto do banho.

- E como ela era?

- Ela tinha olho verde e me lembrou você, - respondeu Mika pensativa. – será que era algum parente seu?

Era Kikyou. Agora não restavam dúvidas, alguém com a chave de sua casa e de olhos verdes só poderia ser Kikyou, mas o que aquilo significava exatamente? Kagome esfregou os olhos e depois massageou a cabeça de leve, ela estava começando a doer antes da hora.

- Acho que era a minha mãe. – disse Kagome.

Mika ficou em silêncio alguns minutos. Como Kagome poderia ter uma mãe que só deixava a mala lá e sequer se preocupava com a filha? Aquilo era mais cruel do que ter amigos que não a visitavam enquanto estava quase morrendo. Ela suspirou, aquela garota deveria ser muito mais solitária do que aparentava.

- Ela não é uma boa mãe. – disse finalmente.

Kagome riu e voltou sua atenção para a mala, olhou para as roupas e depois olhou para Mika.

- Eu não preciso mais usar aquela camisola do hospital, não é? – disse. – Não vou me sentir bem fazendo fisioterapia com a bunda, bem... De fora.

Mika esboçou um sorriso.

- Não, pequena, acho que amanhã você já terá alta e só voltará para cá para fazer a fisioterapia.

Kagome sorriu aliviada e separou uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca larga. Vestiu-se e tirou a toalha do cabelo.

- Mika, que horas são? – perguntou.

- Quatro e meia da manhã, por quê?

- Preciso estar na fisioterapia às cinco. – disse Kagome indo até o banheiro e escovando os dentes.

Mika ficou do quarto olhando a garota, ela não tinha respondido seu comentário, talvez Kagome não gostasse de falar sobre si mesma. Suspirou novamente.

- Não respondeu ainda por que resolveu achar que poderia tomar banho sozinha. – disse Mika.

Kagome cuspiu a espuma e disse:

- Eu já ando por ai sozinha, tomar banho não é um grande problema. Estou bem, não estou?

- Está, mas deveria ter uma enfermeira por perto, são normas. – disse Mika.

- Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que ficar internada. – disse Kagome rindo e logo enxaguando a boca. Penteou o cabelo e deixou-o molhado. – Preciso ir.

- Eu te deixo lá. – disse Mika.

- Está certo, mas nada de cadeira de rodas. – disse Kagome.

Mika revirou os olhos.

- Tenho escolhas?

- Não. – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Está bem então, faça como quiser.

Kagome sorriu em agradecimento e voltou a revirar a mala, pegou um par de meias, calçou-as e logo colocou um tênis.

* * *

- Bom dia.

Kagome olhou para o fisioterapeuta e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por acaso você dormiu, doutor? – disse.

- Na verdade, não. – respondeu. – Já disse que não sou doutor, pode me chamar pelo meu nome.

- Hm e qual seria ele mesmo? – perguntou Kagome.

- E é assim que retribui todo meu trabalho. – resmungou. – É Takeshi, meu nome é Takeshi.

- Desculpe, mas tive dias meio estranhos nos últimos tempos, nem sei mais qual é meu nome, - disse Kagome. – mas enfim, conseguiu pensar em algo?

Takeshi bocejou, espreguiçou-se e esfregou os olhos.

- Acredito que sim, - disse. – espero que não tenha mentido para mim sobre seu metabolismo ou teremos sérios problemas aqui.

- Se essa é a sua preocupação, pode esquecê-la. Eu não menti. – disse Kagome.

- Ótimo. - disse Takeshi. – O prazo mínimo para você melhorar são 5 dias e o máximo, 1 mês, isso vai depender de como você vai reagir ao tratamento. Você receberá alta amanhã, mas sua fisioterapia começará às 5 da manhã, almoçará e só voltará às 3 da tarde, estará livre para voltar para casa às 11 da noite. Essa será sua rotina até você melhorar, acha que consegue?

- A única parte dessa história toda que eu não gostei foi a parte do 1 mês, como assim? – retrucou Kagome.

Takeshi revirou os olhos, mesmo que esses estivessem quase fechados e as olheiras tirassem totalmente a atenção deles.

- Ouviu o que eu disse? Depende de você, não de mim. Do jeito que você está, não duvido que seu organismo resolva melhorar sozinho só para você se acalmar.

Kagome cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Está bem, eu vou deixar você fazer o seu trabalho e eu faço o meu. – disse. – Agora, pode mandar a parte difícil, não tinha uma história de doer e sei lá o que?

- Sim, sim, - disse Takeshi mexendo a mão impacientemente. – vá com calma, você dormiu, eu não, estou meio lento.

- Desculpe, estou ansiosa. – explicou-se Kagome.

Takeshi não respondeu, apenas levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado atrás de sua mesa e disse:

- Me acompanhe, não adianta eu falar o que você deve fazer, hoje é o primeiro dos cinco dias que temos, a pratica é mais útil do que a teoria nesse caso.

Kagome sorriu e acompanhou Takeshi, finalmente sua teimosia estava tendo alguma utilidade.

* * *

Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos. Estava sentado em seu jardim, sabia que deveria estar dormindo, mas algo estava deixando-o inquieto há alguns dias e agora sua suspeita mostrava-se incrivelmente certa.

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru. Ou eu deveria dizer boa noite?

O yokai não virou para saber de quem era aquela voz. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer, era como se uma raiva que ele não sentia há milhares de anos explodisse em seu corpo, apertou o apoio da cadeira, tentando segurar a vontade assassina que parecia inebriar todos os seus sentidos.

- Bom dia. – respondeu se concentrando em conseguir falar ao invés de simplesmente voar no pescoço da 'visita'. - Gostaria de saber o que faz aqui, eu não me lembro de ter convidado-a.

- Desculpe por invadir sua casa, - disse. – mas eu precisava te agradecer.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, aquela situação exigia muito mais sangue frio do que ele jamais tivera nos últimos anos, levantou-se da cadeira e encarou a visitante. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, mesmo após quase vinte anos ela continuava igual. O mesmo cabelo negro cobrindo o rosto, as mesmas feições frias, os mesmos olhos verdes mortos.

- Eu não fiz nada disso por você, Kikyou. – disse Sesshoumaru. – E eu gostaria que você saísse da minha casa, você não é bem vinda, muito menos aqui.

- Eu sei disso tudo. – disse Kikyou. – E não se preocupe, eu também não gosto de você, mas sinceramente não achei que você colaboraria tão facilmente com os meus planos.

Sesshoumaru sorriu sarcasticamente, ele não se movia, mas seus olhos acompanhavam atentamente cada mínimo movimento da mulher. O dourado que eles costumavam emitir agora brilhavam de maneira doentia, era quase um aviso de perigo.

- Acha mesmo que fiz isso por você? Não passou pela sua cabeça que talvez eu também tenha planos?

Kikyou cruzou os braços e cerrou os olhos.

- Não ouse usá-los.

- Você não está em posição de exigir nada. – retrucou Sesshoumaru. – Acha que eu não sei que você escondeu sua presença com medo que eu evitasse seu ataque ao Inuyasha? Acha que não sei que planejou a morte da Kagome e que a usou desde o começo? Acha mesmo que eu não sei que você a treinou desde o momento que viu os olhos azuis dela? Não sou eu que estou usando as pessoas aqui.

- A Kagome tem o destino traçado desde que nasceu eu não tenho nada a ver com o destino dela. – disse Kikyou.

- Eu não chamo assassinato de destino. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Olha, Kikyou, eu não sei o que veio buscar aqui, mas não vai encontrar. Eu não esqueci o passado, eu não te perdoei.

- Não preciso o perdão de um yokai. A Rin fez as escolhas dela, não me culpe por isso.

Sesshoumaru voou em direção à Kikyou pegando-a desprevina, quando a mulher notou o yokai já estava parado em sua frente com sua garganta entre as mãos. Os olhos assassinos de Sesshoumaru quase a engoliam.

- Eu não vou permitir que você fale o nome dela, uma pessoa como você não tem esse direito. – dizia o yokai enquanto lutava internamente com a vontade de apertar a garganta de Kikyou com mais força até matá-la. – E se acha que tenho medo dos seus avisos espero que lembre você não passa de lixo para mim, seja lá quais são seus planos, eu vou impedi-los e quando chegar a hora, eu vou matá-la. Você nunca mais vai brincar com a vida das pessoas, muito menos a vida do Inuyasha e da Kagome.

Kikyou olhou para Sesshoumaru e começou a rir, o yokai cerrou os olhos com a ação da mulher, mas ao invés de parar a risada só se tornou mais intensa, até virar uma gargalhada quase doentia.

- Você realmente acha que pode me matar! - disse enquanto tentava sufocar as risadas. – E o melhor de tudo, acha mesmo que pode me afastar do Inuyasha.

- Eu só não te matei ainda por que preciso de você viva. – disse Sesshoumaru soltando Kikyou.

- O sentimento é recíproco. – disse Kikyou que rapidamente mudou as feições, ficando séria. – Não se atreva a tentar tirar o Inuyasha de mim, ele é meu. Sempre foi e sempre vai ser.

- Eu não acho que ele concorde com isso. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ele concordará, quando a hora chegar, ele entenderá e me aceitará. – disse Kikyou convicta.

- Você é ridícula. – retrucou Sesshoumaru. – Antes que eu me arrependa de não ter acabado com você aqui mesmo, poderia sumir da minha frente?

- Sabe que ainda vai se arrepender de tudo isso, não sabe? – disse Kikyou.

- Eu sei? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, você sabe. – disse Kikyou. – E antes de ir, devo dizer... Esse jardim é incrivelmente cafona.

A mulher girou nos calcanhares e saiu andando pela lateral da casa, Sesshoumaru olhou enquanto ela se afastava sentindo mais do que nunca que poderia matá-la. Ele segurou o tronco de uma árvore que após alguns minutos trincou e tombou levemente para o lado, só quando notou o estado da árvore ele conseguiu desviar os olhos de Kikyou e voltou ao normal respirando fundo.

- Desculpe por isso, Rin. – ele disse, enquanto ia para dentro da mansão.

* * *

Inuyasha estava deitado na cama, encarando o teto. Ele tinha recebido alta pouco depois da conversa com Kagome, sentia como se fosse o destino fazendo a vontade da garota, deixando-o longe dela. Apesar de aquilo estar irritando-o não era esse o motivo de estar acordado àquela hora, ele percebia algo estranho no ar, uma sensação conhecida que o deixava inquieto, a principio era só uma suspeita, mas depois ficou tão claro que se achou idiota por ter demorado tanto para descobrir.

- Um anjo. – disse.

Miroku que estava dormindo em um colchão no quarto de Inuyasha revirou-se e olhou sonolento para o hanyou.

- O que foi? Não está conseguindo dormir?

- Tem um anjo por perto. – disse agora se sentando na cama. – Eu posso sentir.

O rapaz esfregou os olhos e encarou Inuyasha, ele parecia preocupado e até mesmo aflito. Imitou os movimentos dele e sentou no colchão, percebendo que sua percepção sobre as coisas ainda estava limitada, estava com muito sono.

- O que isso significa? – disse tentando entender as reações de Inuyasha.

- Eu não sei, – disse Inuyasha. – mas eu não acho que seja algo bom. Podem ter vindo atrás da Kagome.

- Ou de você. – disse Miroku sensatamente, mesmo estando com sono.

- No fim é a mesma coisa, - disse Inuyasha. – pelas últimas descobertas feitas em relação a ligação bizarra que nós temos, se ela morrer eu morro também.

- Isso fica pior a cada momento. – disse Miroku.

- Um anjo na cidade é a prova disso. – disse Inuyasha. – Merda, o que eu faço agora? A Kagome está surtada e me evitando, ela precisa saber o que está acontecendo.

- Eu imagino que ela já saiba da existência desse anjo. – disse Miroku. – E você não é capaz de saber como ela está se sentindo, seu radar Kagome fica fora de área?

- Muito engraçado, Miroku. – disse Inuyasha levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à janela. – E de que me adianta perceber que alguém está atacando-a quando ela já está morrendo? Eu posso estar morrendo também, não vou chegar a tempo!

Miroku suspirou e jogou o corpo de novo no colchão.

- Inuyasha, eu acho que a Kagome sabe se virar, ela só morreu por que tentou te salvar, não é como se ela fosse uma donzela em perigo prestes a ser atacada.

- Você esqueceu que ela não controla bem os movimentos? – retrucou Inuyasha. – E eu não estou muito empolgado com a idéia de poder morrer por causa disso.

- Tá e você pode fazer o que por ela? Subir em um cavalo, vestir sua armadura e defende-la? Eu sei que você não pode fazer nada. – disse Miroku encarando o teto. – Mesmo sendo parte yokai, não há nada que você possa fazer, talvez até atrapalhe.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos e encarou o humano deitado no chão.

- Do que você está falando, Miroku?

- Acha que eu nunca notei que você não ataca ninguém? – começou a falar Miroku enquanto voltava a sentar-se no colchão para encarar o hanyou. – Você é forte e rápido, mas sempre que luta com algum yokai só desvia. Tem garras, mas nunca vi usando-as. Eu não sei o que acontece, mas você é mais humano que yokai.

O hanyou olhou para o céu e notou quão avermelhado ele estava, o sol estava nascendo. Ele suspirou e abriu a janela, deixando a brisa da manhã entrar no quarto.

- Eu ter garras e não poder usá-las não significa que eu não posso defender alguém. – disse Inuyasha ainda olhando para fora.

- Então eu estava certo. – comentou Miroku.

Inuyasha apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Eu não sei o que acontece, talvez eu até possa usá-las, mas sempre que penso nisso, sempre que o lado yokai tenta despertar eu sinto algo impedindo. É como se algo dentro de mim não quisesse que eu matasse ou me tornasse um yokai, a Kagome disse que todos os hanyous que ela encontrou estavam descontrolados, não passavam de monstros, eu não consigo deixar de achar que eles eram como eu, mas que em algum momento perderam a humanidade e ficaram loucos.

- Acha que isso pode acontecer com você? – disse Miroku.

- Talvez. – confessou Inuyasha. – Foram várias as vezes em que cheguei perto de me descontrolar, de matar. E não só yokais, mas humanos também. É como se a minha razão sumisse por alguns minutos.

- Mas ela volta. – disse Miroku.

Novamente Inuyasha apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sempre volta. Mas e se um dia não voltar ou voltar tarde demais?

- Se um dia isso acontecer a gente dá um jeito. – disse Miroku. – Você sabe que não é um yokai sanguinário.

- Na verdade, eu não **sei**. Eu só acho. Mas você sabe, se algo acontecesse com a Kagome ou com a Sango ou até mesmo com você, eu não acho que conseguiria manter minha razão.

- Isso é idiota. – retrucou Miroku.

Inuyasha virou para encarar o humano, ele não tinha o costume de demonstrar preocupação com os outros, mas não esperava aquela reação. Como assim ele querer protegê-los era idiota?

- Inuyasha, pare de querer bancar o herói. Sério.

- Eu não estou bancando o herói! – retrucou Inuyasha irritado.

- Claro que está! – disse Miroku. – Você nunca se preocupou com os outros, por que vai fazer isso agora? É idiota. Você mesmo disse que os outros hanyous perderam a humanidade deles, acha que vale a pena perder a sua por causa da gente? Eu estou falando por mim, mas garanto que a Sango pensa o mesmo e até mesmo a Kagome, já que ela fez o mesmo que eu faria, a gente quer você vivo, do jeito que é agora, não um yokai maluco!

- Por que está me falando isso? – disse Inuyasha.

- Por que é o que eu falaria para o meu irmão, caso eu tivesse um e caso ele fosse idiota como você! – disse Miroku.

- Você anda meloso demais. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Como se o super-homem pudesse falar alguma coisa. – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha riu. Lembrava de Miroku e de sua família desde sempre, nunca entendeu por que eles sempre iam ao orfanato visitá-lo, mas também nunca fizera muita questão de ser adotado por eles, não era como se ele quisesse uma família. O fato deles sempre se preocuparem já era o bastante, eles eram bons demais para que acabassem tendo de lidar com seus problemas, desde muito novo ele sentia aquela luta interna entre seus dois lados, porque faria pessoas tão bondosas se preocuparem com isso? Não pôde deixar de achar tragicamente engraçado o fato de mesmo tentando evitar que eles participassem daquilo, Miroku estivesse lá ao seu lado ouvindo seus relatos e dando uma de irmão mais velho. Mas havia um pequeno detalhe: o rapaz era mais novo.

- A Kagome te deixou um frouxo mesmo. – comentou Miroku.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com ela. – retrucou Inuyasha. – E se está reclamando tanto assim, quando algum anjo louco vier matar você por ser amigo dela, vou deixar e ainda vou rir da sua cara. Feliz assim?

- Assim está melhor. – disse Miroku. – Agora, sobre o anjo... Não é a Kagome, não?

- Claro que não, né? – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos. – Se fosse eu saberia. Talvez seja o anjo que me atacou.

- Talvez. – disse Miroku. – Ou talvez tenha vindo visitar a Kagome, acho que não deve ir atrás dessa gente, só se preocupe com ela caso ela venha atrás de você.

- Fácil falar. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- É, fácil é falar. – disse Miroku. – Agora, se não se importa, pode fechar a janela e me deixar dormir?

- Você é folgado demais mesmo, eu nem te chamei pra ficar aqui! – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Minha mãe. – explicou Miroku. – Ela falou pra eu ficar de olho em você, sabe como é, você acabou de sair do hospital, ela perguntou se você não iria ir lá pra casa, mas como imaginei que não ia querer, falei que ia ficar aqui. Assim ela me deixa em paz.

- Muito legal da sua parte, você fica em paz e eu tenho que te agüentar. – disse Inuyasha. – Pode dormir, mas logo precisa levantar para ir pra escola.

Miroku resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a deitar, Inuyasha fechou a janela e saiu do quarto, indo em direção à cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de suco de laranja, encheu um copo e foi para a sala, sentando-se no sofá.

Talvez Miroku estivesse certo, talvez aquele anjo só estivesse na cidade para ver se Kagome estava bem, talvez até a perdoassem e a levassem embora como forma de demonstrar que ela ainda era um anjo, como as outras. Por um minuto a idéia soou boa o bastante para animar Inuyasha, mas então ele se lembrou que sempre que sentia que Kagome se afastaria de verdade, algo dentro dele agitava-se. A verdade é que sempre que pensava na garota sentia-se confuso, ele sabia que não a amava, essa era a única certeza que tinha naquele emaranhado infinito de sentimento, mas então qual a explicação para a maneira como agia? Está bem, ele sempre usava a desculpa do instinto e ele era culpado por parte do problema, a ligação também só piorava ainda mais o que já era complicado, mas no fundo de todos esses sentimentos forçados existia algo que vinha dele mesmo. Havia algo em Kagome que o fascinava, não era a beleza da garota, nem os olhos azuis, a maneira como sempre discutiam – como Miroku havia oferecido no dia anterior – tampouco. Apesar de odiar admitir, ele entendia o que ela estava falando quando disse que ele era como um espelho, afinal, quando ele pensava racionalmente ela também tinha essa função em sua vida.

Desde que Kagome surgira ele fora obrigado a se confrontar com tudo aquilo que tentara ignorar sua vida inteira, assim como ele, ela não sabia ao certo o que era, nem de onde tinha vindo. Ninguém jamais entenderia a angústia de ser diferente, de se olhar no espelho e não saber nada sobre si mesmo, de procurar ao redor e nunca ver nada, não encontrar apoio, pais ou alguém para dizer que está tudo bem e que fizera um bom trabalho em continuar a viver apesar de tudo; isso até ela aparecer, porque embora ela negasse, ele conseguia perceber nela os mesmos olhos que ele mesmo tinha. Aqueles olhos machucados, que olham ao redor esperando sempre o pior, que não acreditam mais em salvação, mas que no fundo imploram por uma. Inuyasha sempre via em Kagome o que tentava esconder de si mesmo, mas ao contrário dela, ele não queria fugir daquilo, encontrar alguém igual a ele não era doloroso, era reconfortante, por que pela primeira vez na vida ele não se sentia sozinho.

Inuyasha suspirou e virou o copo de suco que segurava de uma vez só. Agora tudo fazia sentido, toda a sua preocupação com ela, o medo dela ir embora, a vontade de que ela continuasse sozinha o tempo todo. Tudo isso era sua vontade de continuar a ter Kagome como um espelho, porque sempre que se sentisse sozinho, era só olhar para ela e se encontraria nela.

* * *

- Vocês dormiram todas as aulas. – disse Sango.

Inuyasha bocejou em resposta e Miroku afundou-se na cadeira.

- Parece que estamos no meio de uma invasão de anjos. – explicou o rapaz.

- O que? – disse Sango.

- Anjo novo na cidade. – disse Inuyasha no meio de outro bocejo.

Sango olhou para os dois incrédula. Um anjo já tinha causado tudo aquilo, imagine o que dois anjos na cidade não fariam?

- Como assim outro anjo, Inuyasha? Você encontrou com ela? – disse Sango.

- Não, eu só sei. Graças a Kagome eu descobri que consigo perceber a presença de anjos, algo sobre defesa ou qualquer porcaria do tipo. – explicou Inuyasha deitando a cabeça na mesa.

Eles ainda estavam na escola, a aula já tinha acabado provavelmente há algum tempo, mas só agora eles conseguiam abrir os olhos. Inuyasha não dormira absolutamente nada durante a noite e Miroku não conseguira volta a dormir depois da conversa, os dois tinham olheiras enormes, estavam descabelados e as roupas estavam amassadas.

- O que será que ela quer? – disse Sango mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

- Não faço idéia. – disse Inuyasha. – E gostaria de não descobrir.

- Ela pode estar atrás dos lobos, ouvi dizer que eles andam meio descontrolados depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – disse Sango.

- Você não dizia que lobos estão sempre descontrolados? – disse Miroku.

- Bom, sim, mas eles não atacavam ninguém. – disse Sango. – Parece que atacaram uma garota dia desses.

- Deve ser um anjo. – disse Inuyasha deitado na mesa. – O Kouga está meio surtado com o que aconteceu com a Kagome, ele é doente, mas não atacaria humanos.

- E você fala isso nessa tranqüilidade? Eles atacaram uma pessoa! – disse Sango irritada.

- Não deixa de ser um anjo. – disse Inuyasha. – Não vou ficar do lado de ninguém, eles que se acertem. Espero que esse anjo tenha mesmo vindo atrás dos lobos, caso contrário as coisas vão ficar bem estranhas por aqui.

- Mais ainda, né? – disse Miroku bocejando.

- Estou visitar a Kagome. – disse Sango.

- Pode perguntar pra ela se ela sabe sobre esse anjo? – disse Inuyasha.

- Vá até lá e pergunte, não sou garota de recados. – retrucou Sango.

- Ela não quer falar comigo, Sango. – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos. – Não vai adiantar em nada eu ir até lá.

- Já disse que você deveria ignorar o que ela fala. – disse Sango. – Eu sempre faço isso.

- Bela amiga. – disse Miroku.

- E você fique quieto, - disse Sango. – deveria estar do meu lado! Sabe que eles parecem duas crianças agindo assim.

- A função dos adultos é mostrar para as crianças o caminho certo e deixar que elas façam suas próprias escolhas. – disse Miroku dando nos ombros. – Já conversei com o Inuyasha, ele faz o que acha certo agora.

Sango olhou para Inuyasha e resmungou alguma coisa que nenhum dos dois pareceu interessado em entender.

- Está bem então, façam como quiser. – disse a garota pegando a mochila e saindo da sala.

- Ela vive de tpm, não é? – disse Inuyasha.

- Deu para notar? – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha soltou um riso como resposta e espreguiçou-se.

- Vou para casa, se vai ficar por lá, passe primeiro na sua casa e pegue roupas limpas, não vou lavar suas cuecas.

- Ok, vou falar pra minha mãe que você está bem e vejo se ela me libera da missão de ser sua enfermeira particular. – disse Miroku.

- Seria interessante. – disse Inuyasha.

- É, eu sei bem disso. – respondeu Miroku.

Os dois pegaram suas mochilas e saíram da sala, despediram-se no portão da escola e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

* * *

- Oi, você sabe me dizer em qual quarto a paciente Arashi Kagome está?

A moça que até então olhava para o computador a sua frente ergueu os olhos e encarou a dona da voz.

- Você é parente da paciente

- Sou a mãe dela.

- Seu nome, por favor?

- Arashi Kikyou. – disse Kikyou mostrando sua identidade para a moça.

- Senhora Arashi, no momento a Kagome está no horário de almoço, você pode encontrá-la no refeitório. Vou pedir para uma enfermeira te acompanhar.

- Obrigada.

Kikyou olhou o redor, procurando algo interessante para distrair sua mente enquanto esperava a enfermeira chegar, mas ela chegou antes do que ela esperava.

- Vejo que a senhora resolveu visitar sua filha.

Kikyou cerrou os olhos e encarou a velha senhora que a olhava de maneira pouco amigável.

- E você quem é? – disse.

- Meu nome é Mika, sou a enfermeira que está cuidando da Kagome. – respondeu.

- Obrigada por cuidar da Kagome, - disse Kikyou soando pouco sincera. – pode me levar até ela?

Mika resmungou e apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, dizendo um "me acompanhe". Kikyou acompanhou a velha senhora até o refeitório sem dizer uma palavra, quando chegou na porta, Mika virou-se para ela e disse:

- Vou avisar que você está esperando por ela. Espere um minuto.

Antes de Kikyou responder, Mika entrou no refeitório e procurou por Kagome, a garota estava em uma mesa no canto, os olhos arregalados olhando para a porta. Quando Mika chegou perto o bastante, ela disse:

- Ela está lá fora, não está?

- Se está falando sobre sua mãe, sim, ela está. – disse Mika. – Você quer vê-la?

Kagome sentia seu coração batendo contra suas costelas. O que Kikyou estava fazendo ali? Será que tinha vindo para matá-la? Para matar Inuyasha? Qual era o significado dela ter vindo de tão longe e agora estar ali? Ela já tinha notado a presença de Kikyou na cidade, mas preferia acreditar que estava louca, que era por causa do seu cansaço.

- Pequena, você está bem? Você está pálida. – disse Mika segurando Kagome pelos ombros.

- Tudo bem, estou bem, Mika, obrigada. – disse Kagome balançando a cabeça.

A garota tinha a sensação que a qualquer momento desmaiaria. Takeshi tinha razão, ela sentiria dor, sentiria vontade de parar, mas conseguia sentir melhoras, mesmo que mínimas, ela queria descansar naquele pouco tempo que tinha, não encontrar Kikyou. Não, ela não estava pronta para aquele encontro, se tivesse que lutar por sua vida não conseguiria, perderia sem sequer ter a chance. E se algo acontecesse com Inuyasha? Não, ainda na era hora. Kikyou não poderia ter vindo ainda.

- Tem certeza? – disse Mika.

- Tenho. – mentiu Kagome que logo se apoiou na mesa e levantou-se. Ela sentiu o mundo girar, mas apenas sorriu para Mika e saiu andando.

O caminho da mesa até a porta parecia interminável, a sensação que tinha era que quanto mais andava, mais longe a porta estava. Apoiou-se na parede quando chegou até a porta, sua mão tremia, ela não podia mostrar-se daquele jeito para Kikyou. Ela não faria nada, precisava acreditar na mulher que vira como mãe a vida inteira, Kikyou jamais lhe machucaria; e pensando nisso Kagome respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Kikyou abriu um sorriso ao vê-la e antes que a garota pudesse entender o que acontecia, Kagome já se vira no meio dos braços de Kikyou. Ela estava abrançando-a.

- Então você está bem mesmo. – ela disse.

Kagome que até então se mantinha rígida nos braços da mulher, relaxou. Aquela era a Kikyou que ela conhecia, como poderia ter dado ouvido a um bando de yokais e ignorado tudo o que vivera até então ao lado dela? Não importava o que dissessem, Kikyou era como sua mãe e isso nunca mudaria.

- Fiquei tão preocupada. – continuou Kikyou.

- Eu estou bem, - disse Kagome. – obrigada por vir.

- Porque está agradecendo? – exclamou Kikyou indignada.

Kagome sentiu seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, estava se sentindo tão sozinha e confusa nos últimos dias. Ela realmente chegara a acreditar que tinha sido abandonada por todas as outras, que os anjos a rejeitariam e que ela seria obrigada a começar do 0 de novo, mas Kikyou estar ali era prova de que estava errada. Era prova de ainda existia lugar no mundo para ela.

Kikyou soltou Kagome e a encarou.

- Porque está chorando? – perguntou.

- Eu só estou cansada. – disse Kagome.

- Precisamos conversar, Kagome. – disse Kikyou e sua feição agora estava séria.

- Imaginei que viria para isso.

Kikyou sorriu e acompanhou Kagome, as duas saíram e sentaram no jardim. Kagome olhou para o céu e fechou os olhos graças à claridade.

- Alguém acreditou mesmo que você era minha mãe? – disse sorrindo.

- Bom, parece que sim, acho que estou ficando velha. – disse Kikyou.

- É, claro. – disse Kagome sorrindo.

Kikyou não era nova, mas estava longe de aparentar ser mãe de uma garota da idade de Kagome. Ela era mais alta e suas feições eram mais adultas, cabelo negro, liso e comprido parecia querer sempre cobrir seu rosto, mas mesmo assim os olhos verdes tinham destaque. Qualquer um não daria mais do que 25 anos para ela.

- Kagome, sabe que o que fez foi irracional, não sabe? – disse Kikyou indo direto ao assunto.

- Foi? – disse Kagome. – Você sempre me ensinou que quando recebemos uma missão devemos levá-la até o fim, não importando as conseqüências. No momento que você decretou a minha missão o Inuyasha tornou-se meu e nenhum outro anjo teria o direito de atacá-lo. Eu protegi minha missão.

- Não, você protegeu um hanyou. – disse Kikyou, mas sua voz estava longe de ser dura.

- E o que há de errado nisso? – questionou Kagome voltando-se agora para Kikyou e encarando-a. – Ou melhor, o que o Inuyasha fez para merecer morrer?

Kikyou suspirou.

- Ele nasceu. – disse a mulher. – No nosso mundo isso já é motivo o bastante.

- Não, não é! – retrucou Kagome. – Por que me mandou para cá e não falou para eu ataca-lo logo de uma vez? Por que ficou enrolando e falando para eu esperar? Você me conhece, Kikyou, você sabia que eu acabaria descobrindo que ele não é um maníaco.

- E foi por te conhecer que escolhi você para essa missão, Kagome. – disse Kikyou. – Você acabou de me provar isso.

- Do que está falando? – disse Kagome.

- Você é a única em que confio, a única que sei que ouviu tudo o que eu disse e que sabe como agir, te garanto que nenhuma das outras colocaria a vida em risco para proteger um yokai, mas você lembrou do que eu falei. "Sua missão é como sua vida, apenas você pode ter controle sobre ela". O que aconteceu aqui teve um significado, Kagome. É a prova de que escolhi a pessoa certa para essa missão.

- Está querendo dizer que também existe algum plano maluco para mim? – disse Kagome.

- Não há nenhum plano, Kagome. – disse Kikyou. – As coisas são como elas são, é seu destino.

- Pare de falar em códigos comigo! – retrucou Kagome. – Se sabia que eu o defenderia, significa que sabia que o atacariam!

Kikyou não respondeu.

- Eu quero respostar, Kikyou. Estou cansada de todos sempre resolverem que minha vida tem algum significado maior, enquanto eu sequer sei de onde vim. Se têm algum plano genial para me matar, ao menos me deixe saber. – disse Kagome.

- Porque eu tentaria te matar? – disse Kikyou indignada.

- Me avisar que atacariam o Inuyasha seria uma maneira de evitar tudo isso! – disse Kagome irritada. – Sabia que eu morri? Morri porque vocês começaram a me atacar, começaram a me matar, me rejeitar. E você sequer impediu, se não fossem yokais aos quais você me ensinou desde sempre a odiar, eu ainda estaria morta.

- Você andou conversando com o Sesshoumaru. – disse Kikyou cerrando os olhos.

- É o que a gente faz quando alguém nos salva! – retrucou Kagome. – Eu confio em você, Kikyou, de verdade, mas eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

- Se confia em mim, não precisa da verdade. – disse Kikyou.

- Isso é estúpido. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? É a minha vida, você não pode brincar com ela como bem entende!

- E desde quando a vida é sua? – disse Kikyou.

- Desde que precisei me afogar em sangue para poder viver. – disse Kagome. – Você não faz idéia do que passei sozinha aqui, do medo que senti de morrer.

- Se arrepende de alguma coisa?

- Nunca. Se nada disso tivesse acontecido eu continuaria cega, continuaria achando que o que fazemos é certo, quem nos deu o direito de matar os outros? Isso tudo é uma loucura, Kikyou, nem você sabe o que somos!

- Se não se arrepende, não reclame. – disse Kikyou.

- Não estou reclamando, estou querendo respostas! Durante minha vida inteira eu ouvi o que você disse e tive isso como regra e no fim o que tive como recompensa foi a morte. Eu esperei de verdade que você impedisse tudo isso, mas você só assistiu.

- Já disse, sua missão faz parte do seu destino.

- Destino? Que droga é essa? – disse Kagome. – De onde isso saiu? Quem disse que eu nasci para isso?

- Kagome, você é uma de nós, a marca em suas costas prova isso.

- É só uma marca estúpida! – retrucou Kagome. Sua cabeça começava a doer.

- Sim, pode ser, - disse Kikyou. – mas ela ainda prova que tudo o que está acontecendo com você está certo.

- Você não vai me dizer mesmo o que está acontecendo, não é? – disse Kagome.

- A única opção que tenho para te oferecer é confiar em mim. – disse Kikyou.

- E isso é o bastante?

- Sempre foi. – disse Kikyou que logo olhou ao redor. – Acho que temos visitas.

Kagome cerrou os olhos.

- Você não vai fazer nada, não é?

- Sua missão. – disse Kikyou.

- Isso não significou muita coisa quando o atacaram pela primeira vez. – retrucou Kagome.

- Você está bem protetora, não? – disse Kikyou.

Kagome não respondeu, aquela conversava estava deixando-a com dor de cabeça e encontrar Inuyasha era o que menos queria naquele momento. Ele certamente estava sendo atraído até lá por causa da presença de Kikyou, a presença dela era muito mais forte do que a sua própria, era quase hipnotizando para os yokais. Inuyasha não teria chances contra ela caso ela tentasse fazer qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Será que ele está vindo atrás de mim? – continuou Kikyou.

- Claro. – disse Kagome achando a mudança repentina no tom de voz da mulher suspeito.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, esperando que o hanyou chegasse. Ele realmente não estava longe, estava dentro do hospital, não demoraria nada até encontrá-las, a atração agiria como um imã atraindo-o para perto.

Inuyasha olhou para o banco do jardim e sentiu como se seu corpo o puxasse para lá, ele tinha certeza que o outro anjo estava lá com Kagome e tinha sensação que algo estava errado, ele sentira o pavor da garota um pouco antes, mesmo que agora estivesse mais calma, algo ainda estava fora do lugar. Sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas quando dera por si já estava em frente ao hospital. A atração era muito mais forte quando dois anjos estavam juntos, ao menos foi o que ele pensou. Hesitou em caminhar até as duas, mas viu Kagome levantando-se e novamente sem pensar andou em direção ao banco.

- Você está bem? – disse segurando-a pelo ombro, ela parecia prestes a cair.

Kagome fechou a cara.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não sei. – confessou Inuyasha.

- Você veio por mim. – disse Kikyou levantando-se e encarando o hanyou.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos de Kagome e encarou Kikyou. Ela era maravilhosa. Era como se ao redor do seu corpo existisse uma aura que o atraía, que o convidava para chegar mais perto, mas era diferente do que sentia quando estava com Kagome. Ele não sabia explicar exatamente o porquê, mas sabia que era. Sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça, ela estava começando a doer. Aquele rosto não lhe era estranho.

- Kikyou, acho que já conversamos o bastante por hoje. – disse Kagome olhando a mulher de maneira desconfiada.

- Você é o Inuyasha, não é? – disse Kikyou ignorando completamente Kagome.

- E você é um anjo. – retrucou o hanyou com os olhos cerrados. Havia algo de errado com aquela mulher.

- Pode me chamar de Kikyou. – disse sorrindo.

Inuyasha levou uma mão até a cabeça, a dor estava mais forte.

- Hei, o que está acontecendo? – disse Kagome olhando preocupada para o hanyou.

- Nada. – disse o hanyou. – É só a minha cabeça.

Kagome olhou para Kikyou no mesmo instante, ela deu nos ombros e disse:

- Não me olhe assim. Já disse, a missão é sua, não vou encostar nele.

- Você já teve alta, não foi? O que faz aqui? – insistiu Kagome.

- Eu percebi que tinha um anjo na cidade, o Miroku falou para eu deixar para lá, mas eu não consegui. Eu sabia que você também tinha percebido e que estava preocupada com isso, mais cedo você estava tão desesperada que estava me dando dor de cabeça.

- Ela estava desesperada, é? – disse Kikyou sorrindo. – E como você sabia disso?

- Eu apenas sei. – disse Inuyasha.

- E foi por isso que você veio? – disse Kikyou.

- E por que mais eu viria? – disse Inuyasha. Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir.

- Bem, podemos dizer que eu exerço uma atração bem forte em vocês. – disse Kikyou.

- Kikyou, o que você está querendo? – disse Kagome. Desde quando Kikyou conversava de maneira tão casual com hanyous?

- Realmente, você exerce. – disse Inuyasha.

Kikyou sorriu e caminhou até o hanyou, olhou-o quase devotamente e disse:

- Você se tornou um homem muito bonito, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha deu um passo para trás. Aquilo estava ficando um pouco mais estranho do que ele esperava.

- Kikyou. – repetiu Kagome tentando chamar a atenção da mulher para si.

- Isso é motivo de orgulho. – continuou Kikyou.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos.

- É uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo, - disse. – que espécie de _**coisa**_ é você, que deixa a Kagome sozinha aqui, enquanto vocês a matam?

Kikyou que erguia a mão para tocar o rosto do hanyou, deixou-a cair.

- Vocês estão realmente próximos, não? – disse com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Não! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e Inuyasha continuou. – Não disse isso por que era a Kagome lá, poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa. O que vocês fizeram foi doente.

- Tudo na vida tem um motivo e uma explicação, Inuyasha. Quando a hora certa chegar você vai entender. – disse Kikyou.

- Estou cansado de todos vocês ficarem falando sobre hora certa, - disse Inuyasha. – desde quando preciso de hora certa para saber por que um bando de loucas deixa uma delas morrer sozinha e claro, por que querem me matar?!

- Se quisesse você morto, você certamente já estaria morto. – disse Kikyou. – Deveria ser grato pela vida que tem.

- Desculpe por não amar minha vida ridícula. – retrucou Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou para Kikyou, porque ela estava falando como Sesshoumaru? Era óbvio que eles se odiavam, então qual o sentido deles insistirem nas mesmas histórias malucas? O que os dois queriam de Inuyasha?

- É melhor ter uma vida ridícula do que não ter nenhuma, não acha, Inuyasha? – disse Kikyou sorrindo.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Ele sabia quem Kikyou era, era a mais poderosa, a líder ou qualquer besteira do tipo, o que aquela mulher queria com ele? Por que estava nítido seu interesse nele. Ela encarara Kagome desde que ele chegara e isso estava irritando-o um pouco, aquele interesse todo de um anjo tão poderoso nele estava deixando-o inquieto. Isso sem contar a cabeça explodindo.

- Continue cumprindo sua missão, Kagome. – disse Kikyou.

Kagome olhou para a mulher e não entendeu o significado daquela frase, existia algo escondido ali, algo muito maior do que ela deixava transparecer.

- Você não precisa pedir, embora não dê respostas para as minhas perguntas eu sei o que tenho de fazer. – retrucou.

- Espero que saiba mesmo. – disse Kikyou. – Sua missão é algo que só você pode fazer.

- Minhas missões sempre são algo que só eu posso fazer, não é mesmo?

Kikyou sorriu e encarou Kagome.

- Essa é especial. – disse e voltou seus olhos para Inuyasha. – Cuide da sua cabeça e não se preocupe tanto com a Kagome, eu mesma a treinei, posso garantir que ela não corre risco algum.

- Se tiver algum yokai por perto para poder revivê-la quando vocês resolverem que ela merece morrer, realmente, ela não corre risco nenhum. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Você não deveria falar sobre o que não sabe. – disse Kikyou e sua voz soava bondosa. – Cuidem-se os dois, logo nos encontraremos de novo.

- Eu espero que não. – resmungou Inuyasha para si mesmo.

Kikyou ouviu o comentário do hanyou, mas ignorou e continuou a andar para fora do hospital. Kagome jogou seu corpo pesadamente no banco novamente, Inuyasha imitou o movimento da garota e tombou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

- O que achou da atração da Kikyou? – disse Kagome também com os olhos fechados. – É incrível, não é?

- É sim. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Então veio mesmo atrás dela. – disse Kagome.

- Não, a Sango teve outro ataque e o Miroku soltou uma de suas frases de efeito, não tive muita escolha alem de vir atrás de você. – disse Inuyasha. – E você sabe que não pode se descontrolar desse jeito, me afeta.

- Veio aqui só para me dizer isso? – disse Kagome levantando-se. – Desculpe por te preocupar, mas as coisas também estão complicadas pra mim. Preciso voltar para a fisioterapia agora.

Inuyasha que até então tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, sentou-se direito e segurou Kagome pelo braço, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Não, eu não vim aqui só por isso. Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Kagome olhou para o hanyou e viu aquele brilho dourado que sempre a paralisava, desviou os olhos e suspirou.

- O que você quer de mim agora?

- Eu estive pensando muito, - disse Inuyasha. – eu preciso saber porque você me salvou.

- Já expliquei isso, você é minha missão. – disse Kagome.

- Eu já ouvi essa explicação e não é isso que eu quero saber... Você tinha uma escolha, não tinha? Você poderia me deixar morrer. – continuou Inuyasha.

- Sim, eu poderia. – disse Kagome ainda olhando o chão.

- Se poderia, por que me salvou? Se não existisse missão, ligação e todas essas drogas que estão ao nosso redor, ainda assim você me salvaria?

A garota olhou de novo para Inuyasha, o brilho continuava lá, ela respirou fundo. Ele estava fazendo perguntas complicadas demais.

- Para que você quer saber isso? – disse. – Você está vivo, não está? Não é isso que importa?

- Não agora, - disse Inuyasha que ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, parecendo encontrar as palavras certas. – isso não é o mais importante pra mim agora. Eu sei que provavelmente soarei infantil falando isso, mas não há outra maneira de falar _isso_, porque eu não te amo. Não, não é amor, mas eu gosto de você Kagome. De algum jeito estranho, eu gosto de você e eu preciso saber se você me salvou por obrigação ou porque se importa comigo.

Kagome travou. Ainda fixava os olhos de Inuyasha e provavelmente era esse o motivo de estar paralisada, não estava esperando por aquilo e então Inuyasha sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que Kagome já vira em sua vida.

- Sabia que você surtaria. – ele disse se divertindo com a reação dela.

- Isso não é brincadeira que se faça. – disse Kagome irritada, tentando se desvencilhar do hanyou.

Inuyasha ficou em pé e curvou seu corpo, até seu rosto estar quase colado no de Kagome.

- Eu não estou brincando, Kagome. – ele sorriu, seus lábios quase roçavam nos da garota enquanto ele falava. – E então, o que me diz?

A mente de Kagome sumiu por alguns instantes. E foi o bastante para Inuyasha se aproveitar.

* * *

Olá queridas, como estão?

Mais uma vez sumi mais tempo do que esperava, confesso que tive uma crise de criatividade, escrevi três páginas logo depois que postei aqui e depois disso nada mais funcionava. Não conseguia de jeito nenhum escrever nada, então, esse final de semana me comovi com as reviews e lembrei como é terrível esperar para ler algo e me esforcei. São 15 páginas no word escritas praticamente em um dia, acho que minha criatividade voltou, né? XD Finalmente a Kikyou apareceu e o Inuyasha entendeu como se sente, estamos chegando lá nas explicações, heim? Se tudo correr direitinho o próximo capítulo será sobre o passado do Sesshoumaru e MUITA coisa vai ser explicada, estou louca para escrever 8D Amanhã tenho prova no cursinho e estou acho, acho que é por isso que não passei em nada, né? XD

Agradeço sempre quem me acompanha e hoje vou responder os comentários, faz tempo que não dou atenção direitinho pra vocês, né?

**H, Quinzel: **Ooi :D Obrigada pelo apoio, mais um ano de cursinho não vai me matar no final das contas XD Ok, vou explicar sobre Kagome/Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru/Kouga. O que acontece é que a atração da Kagome acontece com todos os yokais, por isso vale para os três, o que torna o Inu e a Kagome mais 'intimos', por assim dizer, é a ligação de sangue. O ponto é que o Inuyasha ia morrer se o Sesshoumaru não desse seu próprio sangue para ele, eu vou explicar isso no próximo capítulo provavelmente, mas não existe uma ligação entre ele e a Kagome, já que o Inuyasha quem recebeu o sangue :) Deu pra entender um pouquinho melhor? Sobre a Rin, hm, a história dela virá junto com o capítulo do passado do Sesshoumaru! Obrigada pela review, querida! :*

**Bia. Tsuki: **Olá! Sim, estou de volta, ou quase isso, né? xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, escrevi a parte do Inuyasha pensando sobre o que a Kagome significava por ele por causa da sua review, ajudou a entender o porquê dele não querer ela com ninguém? :D Beijão! :*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila:** Olha que apareceu *-* Olá querida, fico feliz que tenha voltado, senti falta da sua empolgação com a minha fic ;_; Escrevi esse capítulo só por causa do seu combo de reviews! Espero que goste desse! *-* Beijãão :*

**Aricele:** Olá! :D Obrigada pelo talentosa XD Eu me esforço para agradar vocês, juro! E sim, ele era necessário ou muita coisa ia ficar jogada no ar! O capítulo está aqui, espero que goste! Beijão :*

E é isso ai, alguma de vocês mora em São Paulo? Se morar, vai entender meu desespero, gente, que calor é esse? Fora a chuva, vou comprar um jet ski! Estou com uma desanimo de ir fazer prova lá na Liberdade amanhã, pegar metrô nesse calor é triste, mas fazer o quê? Estou indo dormir que amanhã o dia começa cedo pra mim, espero que o capítulo esteja bom e desculpem qualquer erro, não revisei pra poder postar ainda hoje pra vocês Mais uma vez, obrigada por me apoiarem e por lerem o que eu escrevo! Beijos :*


	19. A decisão de Kagome

_- Eu estive pensando muito, - disse Inuyasha. – eu preciso saber porque você me salvou._

_- Já expliquei isso, você é minha missão. – disse Kagome._

_- Eu já ouvi essa explicação e não é isso que eu quero saber... Você tinha uma escolha, não tinha? Você poderia me deixar morrer. – continuou Inuyasha._

_- Sim, eu poderia. – disse Kagome ainda olhando o chão._

_- Se poderia, por que me salvou? Se não existisse missão, ligação e todas essas drogas que estão ao nosso redor, ainda assim você me salvaria?_

_A garota olhou de novo para Inuyasha, o brilho continuava lá, ela respirou fundo. Ele estava fazendo perguntas complicadas demais._

_- Para que você quer saber isso? – disse. – Você está vivo, não está? Não é isso que importa?_

_- Não agora, - disse Inuyasha que ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, parecendo encontrar as palavras certas. – isso não é o mais importante pra mim agora. Eu sei que provavelmente soarei infantil falando isso, mas não há outra maneira de falar isso, porque eu não te amo. Não, não é amor, mas eu gosto de você Kagome. De algum jeito estranho, eu gosto de você e eu preciso saber se você me salvou por obrigação ou porque se importa comigo._

_Kagome travou. Ainda fixava os olhos de Inuyasha e provavelmente era esse o motivo de estar paralisada, não estava esperando por aquilo e então Inuyasha sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que Kagome já vira em sua vida._

_- Sabia que você surtaria. – ele disse se divertindo com a reação dela._

_- Isso não é brincadeira que se faça. – disse Kagome irritada, tentando se desvencilhar do hanyou._

_Inuyasha ficou em pé e curvou seu corpo, até seu rosto estar quase colado no de Kagome._

_- Eu não estou brincando, Kagome. – ele sorriu, seus lábios quase roçavam nos da garota enquanto ele falava. – E então, o que me diz?_

_A mente de Kagome sumiu por alguns instantes. E foi o bastante para Inuyasha se aproveitar._

**Capítulo 18** – A decisão de Kagome.

* * *

Kagome não teve tempo sequer de fechar os olhos, quando percebeu Inuyasha já estava lhe beijando. E ao invés de fechá-los, ela só pode arregalar ainda mais os olhos. Estava surpresa e confusa, sem saber o que fazer. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, Inuyasha tinha se declarado ou só estava brincando? Ele estava beijando-a por causa do instinto ou porque realmente a queria? Sentia sua cabeça tentando raciocinar, mas todo o resto do seu corpo lutava contra aquela razão, seu coração batia descompassadamente em seu peito, tinha medo que se ele se aproximasse demais pudesse perceber o que seu beijo estava causando-lhe.

Percebendo a falta de resposta de Kagome, Inuyasha afastou-se alguns centímetros e encostou a própria testa na da garota..

- Desculpe por isso. – sussurrou

- O que está acontecendo com você, Inuyasha? – disse Kagome.

- Eu não sei, - disse o hanyou sinceramente. – mas eu estou cansado de lutar contra o que eu quero.

- Você ao menos sabe o que quer? – disse Kagome. – O que **você** realmente quer.

Inuyasha afastou-se de Kagome e voltou a sentar no banco.

- E isso faz diferença? – perguntou o hanyou agora olhando para o movimento das nuvens no céu.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Claro que faz. - disse encarando-o.

- Por quê? – disse Inuyasha voltando seus olhos para Kagome.

- Bem, por que faz diferença se eu te salvei só por instinto ou não? – disse Kagome.

- Eu já disse, não me faça repetir. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome suspirou e sentou-se ao lado do hanyou, ele não se virou para encará-la, apenas voltou a encarar as nuvens.

- O que vamos fazer? – disse Kagome.

- Sobre o que você está falando agora? – retrucou Inuyasha. Ele parecia um pouco mais indiferente do que estava há alguns minutos, Kagome não pôde deixar de notar.

- Sobre tudo isso que está acontecendo, - disse Kagome agora também olhando o céu. – entre a gente eu quero dizer, eu já te falei como eu me sinto, expliquei como é doloroso para mim e até pedi para que você se afastasse, e então, no dia seguinte você vem com essa bomba, dizendo que gosta de mim. Eu não sei o que fazer, não sei o que pensar, não sei se consigo lidar com isso agora.

- Por que você precisa complicar tudo sempre? – disse Inuyasha. – Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, eu só queria que você entendesse que eu não quero ser para sempre um fardo na sua vida, aquela pessoa que faz com que você lembre todas as merdas que você fez. Eu quero você por perto, na verdade, eu descobri que preciso de você ao meu lado, só assim eu me sinto menos miserável, menos sozinho. Desculpa se estou sendo egoísta, se estou forçando a minha presença e te fazendo sofrer, mas é que eu não consigo entender como podemos ter pensamentos tão diferentes, como para você eu sou um peso e para mim você é um alivio?

Kagome virou o corpo todo para o lado e encarou Inuyasha. Sabia que sua expressão provavelmente era a mais perplexa possível, desde quando aquele hanyou rabugento tinha se tornado tão mais maduro do que ela mesma? Kagome sentiu como se não pudesse agüentar a vergonha que sentia de si mesma; sempre se escondendo, sempre evitando as pessoas por medo de se magoar. E ali estava Inuyasha, falando tudo o que estava em sua cabeça sem medo algum, de alguma maneira ele parecia outra pessoa. Uma pessoa bem melhor do que ela mesma era.

O suspiro de Inuyasha trouxe Kagome de volta a terra, ela balançou a cabeça tentando ignorar seus pensamentos e piscou algumas vezes.

- Acho que eu entendi, - disse Inuyasha levantando-se. – esquece tudo o que eu te falei. Eu vou respeitar sua vontade, vou te deixar em paz.

Como se alguém entrasse na mente de Kagome, ela sentiu seu corpo agir involuntariamente, agora era ela quem segurava Inuyasha pelo braço, impedindo-o de ir embora. Ela não o encarava, não tinha coragem para isso.

- Desculpa, Inuyasha, - ela começou encarando o chão. – eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, eu sou tão infantil tentando fugir dos meus problemas, eu não sou como você, eu não consigo olhar para mim mesma e encontrar as respostas para as minhas perguntas. Eu não sei mais o que fazer ou em quem confiar, isso tudo é tão cansativo, eu estou cansada, sabe? Cansada de precisar sempre contar só comigo mesma.

Inuyasha ajoelhou-se em frente à Kagome e ergueu seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo. Colocou o cabelo negro da garota, que insistia em não ficar no lugar, atrás da orelha.

- Você está enganada, - disse Inuyasha. – eu não acho as respostas quando olho para mim mesmo. É isso que você não está entende, Kagome, é só quando eu estou com você que consigo me encarar, porque assim como você diz que eu sou um espelho para você, você é um espelho para mim. Eu só acho as respostas quando olho para você.

Novamente a sensação de ser uma criança atingiu Kagome, Inuyasha estava mostrando-se tão mais consciente do que ela, tão mais adulto, talvez por que ele tivesse mais controle dos seus sentimentos, talvez por que pudesse ser livre. Kagome não pôde deixar de se odiar por alguns instantes, odiar o que era e a incapacidade de amar que ela tinha, ele tinha razão, ela complicava tudo, mas isso fazia parte dela. Ela era complicada. Suspirou, sabia que se tentasse falar iria gaguejar.

Inuyasha que continuava a encará-la sorriu, sabia que tinha deixado-a sem palavras. Conseguia sentir isso.

- E sabe? – continuou. – É meio injusto você falar que não tem em quem confiar. Se a pessoa que apanhou feito uma condenada só pra te trazer de volta a vida não é de confiança, não sei mais quem pode ser.

- Isso é algum código para dizer que posso confiar em você? – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Talvez. O que você acha? – disse Inuyasha.

- Acho que você esqueceu o porquê de eu estar morta, não é? – retrucou Kagome brincando com aquela situação – Não fez mais do que a sua obrigação.

- Isso é uma intimação para te proteger e te salvar sempre? – disse Inuyasha.

- Talvez. O que você acha? – disse Kagome.

- Acho que posso conviver com isso. – respondeu Inuyasha.

Kagome suspirou novamente. Aquilo não estava certo, ela não tinha tempo para ficar ali dando uma de adolescente apaixonada com o hanyou que estava predestinado a morrer em suas mãos. Sentiu seu estomago embrulhar quando pensou naquilo, fazia tempo que não via Inuyasha como uma vítima, embora sempre dissesse que ele era sua missão há muito havia esquecido que missão exatamente era aquela.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e voltou a se sentar. Kagome o acompanhou com os olhos curiosamente, mas não disse nada. Acabara de descobrir que não sabia até onde poderia ir com o hanyou, não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali. Ao perceber o silêncio da garota, Inuyasha cruzou os braços.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? – disse irritado.

- Ahn? O que foi agora? – disse Kagome encarando-o completamente confusa. Será que Inuyasha sofria de algum transtorno bipolar e ela não sabia?

- Esqueça sua missão! – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos. – Esqueça essa porcaria de uma vez por todas, você não pode me matar!

- De novo essa conversa, Inuyasha? – disse Kagome de maneira cansada. Ela realmente precisava voltar para a fisioterapia.

- Agora é diferente, esqueceu do seu sonho idiota? Se você me matar, vai morrer e a não ser que sua missão seja suicida, eu não acho que precise continuar com isso!

- Ah, agora resolveu acreditar no meu sonho?

- Não acredito nele ainda, sei que você não vai me matar! – disse Inuyasha com convicção. – Mas não sabemos o que ele significa, não sabemos o que acontece se um de nós morre e eu não estou disposto a descobrir.

- Eu não precisar te matar não muda muito as coisas entre nós. – disse Kagome.

- E existe algo entre nós? – retrucou Inuyasha.

- E **você** me pergunta? – disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – Achei que depois de toda essa declaração você saberia me dar uma resposta!

- Miroku tinha razão, sabe? Eu fiquei frouxo demais. – resmungou Inuyasha. – Eu não estava me declarando, não ouviu que não te amo?!

Kagome fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Então o que estamos fazendo? – disse Kagome. – O que é isso que estamos tentando resolver?

- Eu preciso estar perdidamente apaixonado para querer ficar ao seu lado? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- Então o que é? O que você quer de mim?

- Eu nunca quis nada de você, Inuyasha...

- Você não consegue nem ao menos se entender, Kagome, - disse Inuyasha. – se não quer nada de mim por que me impediu de ir embora?

- Por que é solitário quando você não está por perto. – disse Kagome.

- Se é solitário, por que fica fugindo de mim?

- Por que eu tenho medo. Eu morro de medo de acabar precisando de você, de acabar descobrindo que eu quero ser capaz de gostar de você e não poder, de descobrir um dia que eu realmente preciso te matar. Eu quero fugir de tudo isso, mas você está sempre me jogando contra a parede, me fazendo encarar meus medos. Isso é cruel, sabe?

Inuyasha suspirou e ficou em silêncio.

- Desculpe, eu não quis dizer que você é cruel... – disse Kagome percebendo o que acabara de falar.

- Você acha que seria mais feliz indo embora? – disse Inuyasha e ele encarava o chão.

Dessa vez quem ficou em silêncio foi Kagome, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do hanyou e colocou as mãos no colo.

- Provavelmente não. – sussurrou. – Depois de tudo o que passamos, provavelmente eu não seria feliz em um lugar longe de você, mas mesmo que eu fique e a gente resolva o que há entre nós, eu não vou ser feliz. Você é um hanyou e eu um anjo, o que estamos fazendo é errado.

- Então acha que jamais será feliz de novo? – disse Inuyasha.

- E alguma vez eu já fui? – disse Kagome suspirando. – Preciso voltar lá para dentro, meu tempo livre está acabando.

- Precisa mesmo ir? – disse Inuyasha. – Não pode ficar só mais um pouco aqui? Eu não sei o que você vai resolver da sua vida depois de hoje...

- Eu preciso pensar sobre a proposta do Sesshoumaru, essa é minha prioridade. – disse Kagome. – Depois disso podemos discutir sobre nós.

- Porque precisamos discutir isso? Não seria mais simples apenas fazer o que temos vontade? Você pode tentar me esconder, mas eu sei que assim como eu quero estar com você, você também quer estar comigo. Isso não é o bastante? – disse Inuyasha.

- Provavelmente é, – confessou Kagome. – mas não é hora para fazermos o que bem entendemos.

- Ok, não irei te forçar a nada. Vou te deixar em paz para pensar... – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome segurou a mão de Inuyasha, antes que ele pudesse tentar levantar, ainda tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

- Pode ficar um pouco comigo? – disse.

Inuyasha soltou um riso irônico.

- Você não sabe mesmo o que quer da vida, heim?

Kagome não respondeu, mas não precisava, sabia que Inuyasha estava certo quanto àquilo. Ela não entendia ao certo o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento, mas apesar de tudo, a sensação de poder contar com Inuyasha acalmava-lhe. Tinha de confessar que aquele novo Inuyasha a deixava sem palavras e que morrera de ciúmes daquele tratamento que Kikyou dera a ele, ela desprezava yokais, porque com Inuyasha seria diferente? Suspirou irritada com aquele pensamento. Não reconhecia aquela mulher que falara com Inuyasha há poucos minutos e isso a incomodava, fazia com que a proposta de Sesshoumaru lhe parecesse até mesmo aceitável.

- Você não pára de pensar um minuto sequer. – comentou Inuyasha.

- Bem que eu queria. – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Imagino que por estar perdida no meio de todos esses pensamentos não tenha notado que a Sango está nos espiando há muito tempo. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome soltou a mão de Inuyasha e usou-a para cobrir o rosto. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas estava com vergonha do que Sango poderia ter visto.

- Err, oi. – disse Sango saindo de trás de uma árvore.

- Bom dia, Sango. – disse Inuyasha em um tom pouco amigável. – Eu achei que você sairia sozinha, mas mesmo depois de pararmos de conversar, ficou escondida.

Sango mordeu o lábio. Como tinha sido capaz de esquecer que os dois poderiam notá-la facilmente, mesmo que se escondesse?

- Desculpem. – ela disse.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse Kagome tirando a mão de parte do rosto. – Você não disse que precisava estudar?

- Ah, bem, sim. Eu preciso estudar, mas achei que você estaria se sentindo sozinha e resolvi dar uma passada rápida para te dar um oi ou quem sabe almoçar com você. – explicou Sango enquanto fazia círculos no chão com um dos pés. – Mas ai eu vi uma moça muito parecida com você e lembrei que o Inuyasha tinha comentado sobre um anjo que não o deixara dormir e resolvi segui-la, mas ela notou logo e surtou falando para eu vir para o jardim, que você estava esperando por mim.

Kagome tirou a mão do rosto e virou-se para Inuyasha, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Um anjo que não te deixa dormir, é? – disse.

Sango escondeu o riso com uma tosse muito falsa e soltou um "desculpa" logo em seguida. Era nítido que Kagome estava com ciúmes, até Inuyasha parecera notar, já que revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- É, Kagome. Eu não consegui dormir essa noite. – disse.

Kagome imitou o movimento do hanyou e cruzou os braços também.

- Era óbvio que isso ia acontecer, a Kikyou é muito poderosa, um hanyou feito você não conseguiria evitar ficar louco por causa da atração que ela causa.

Sango controlou a vontade de rir e se concentrou naquele nome. Então, aquela mulher de olhos frios era Kikyou, a suposta mãe da Kagome, a louca que tentara mata-la?

- Você poderia ser menos mal agradecida! Eu não dormi porque fiquei achando que viriam te matar e como você está mancando por ai, achei que não teria chances e ia acabar matando nós dois. E se quer saber, a tal da Kikyou é realmente bem melhor que você, porque não tem corpo de adulto igual ela?

Kagome se afastou de Inuyasha e olhou para o próprio peito, cerrou os olhos e deu nos ombros.

- Vocês homens se preocupam sempre com as coisas erradas.

- Realmente! – disse Sango indignada, se enfiando na conversa. – Como você pode se preocupar com o corpo da Kikyou? Ela é uma maníaca, que atacou você e quase matou a Kagome!

- Bem, tecnicamente falando, eu não quase morri. Eu morri. – disse Kagome sensatamente. – Mas a Kikyou não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Eu só disse que a Kagome poderia aparentar um pouco mais de idade, - disse Inuyasha emburrado, - às vezes me sinto meio pedófilo, isso é irritante.

Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente e sussurrou um "homens" de maneira irritada, Kagome deu um tapa no braço de Inuyasha e resmungou:

- Vá atrás dela então, ela também parece bem interessada em você mesmo.

- Kagome, não comece a ficar de tpm infinitamente igual a Sango. Você tem razão quanto à Kikyou, ela é incrível e dá para perceber a diferença de poder entre vocês só de olhar, mas o que eu senti quando a encontrei é completamente diferente do que senti com você, caso não tenha notado ela me deu dor de cabeça.

- Você está mentindo. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – Mesmo que você queira que eu acredite nisso, é impossível que você não tenha se sentido atraído pela Kikyou. Todos se sentem, até mesmo humanos.

Inuyasha deu nos ombros.

- Não estou, eu não mentiria para te agradar. Não disse que ela tem mais corpo que você? Então. – disse. – Em momento algum eu senti vontade de estar com ela, não passou nem perto do que eu senti com você.

- Hei, Kagome, você não acha que isso pode significar alguma coisa? – disse Sango. – Quero dizer, você disse que a Kikyou demonstrou interesse pelo Inuyasha, não falou?

- Só faltou engoli-lo com os olhos. – disse Kagome.

Sango revirou os olhos e soltou uma risada.

- Tá, não era isso que eu queria saber, mas enfim... Ela tem interesse no Inuyasha, mas o Inuyasha não parece ter interesse nenhuma nela, mas sim em você. Você veio para cá por que ela te mandou para matá-lo. Não acha tudo muito estranho?

- Eu prefiro não saber o que aquela mulher quer de mim. – disse Inuyasha.

- Talvez ela queira você. – disse Sango.

- Não. – protestou Kagome. – Não mesmo, a Kikyou e um hanyou juntos? De jeito nenhum que isso aconteceria.

- Você diz como se eu fizesse muita questão de ficar com ela. – resmungou Inuyasha. – Na verdade, a idéia me dá um pouco de nojo.

- Kagome, por que você não pergunta para ela o que está acontecendo? – disse Sango.

- Eu já perguntei, ela disse para eu confiar nela e não me contou mais nada. – disse Kagome deprimida.

- Suspeito. – disse Sango mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

- Eu sei que é, mas não tenho tempo para isso. – disse Kagome levantando-se. – Eu realmente preciso ir, já passou do meu horário, em uma semana eu saio daqui e podemos conversar sobre isso com mais calma.

- Uma semana? – disse Sango arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Longa história. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Bem, obrigada pela visita, Sango.

- Hm, é, de nada. – disse Sango. – Desculpe qualquer coisa e bem, eu preciso pegar uma coisa ali e hm, é, até logo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto via Sango se afastando.

- Ela vai se esconder de novo. – disse.

- Eu sei. – disse Kagome. – A história de poder conversar daqui uma semana direito vale para nós também.

- Isso foi um "não me visite, me deixe em paz por uma semana"? – disse Inuyasha arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Bem, - disse Kagome rindo. – foi. Deu para notar?

Inuyasha fez o barulho com o nariz que Kagome sempre ouvia vindo de Sesshoumaru e não pôde deixar de rir sozinha. Eles eram irmãos afinal de contas.

- Já que me rejeitou, posso fazer o que estou com vontade? – disse Inuyasha. – Pense bem, você passará uma longa semana sem me ver.

Kagome riu alto dessa vez.

- Eu acho que posso viver muitíssimo bem uma semana sem você.

Inuyasha levantou-se e deu nos ombros.

- Está bem então, boa sorte na fisioterapia. – disse.

Dessa vez, quem ergueu a sobrancelha foi Kagome, ela encarou Inuyasha e disse:

- Hei, você estava com vontade de ir embora, era isso?

Inuyasha deu um sorriso torto, sem abrir os lábios e disse:

- E se for isso, vai ficar decepcionada?

Kagome deu nos ombros, cruzou os braços e disse, antes de girar nos calcanhares:

- Metido.

Inuyasha segurou Kagome pelo ombro e virou-a para encará-lo. Ela cerrou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, Inuyasha estava beijando-a. Novamente. Mas dessa vez ela já esperava por isso e na verdade, até queria. Fechou os olhos e enlaçou o pescoço do hanyou, que ao perceber que dessa vez Kagome retribuía puxou-a para mais perto, segurando-a pela cintura.

Mais uma vez eles se beijavam e como Kagome esperava, era completamente diferente do primeiro beijo que haviam dado em sua casa, onde só existia desejo. Assim como o anterior e o que recebera quando os dois se encontraram no lugar que ela achava ser o céu, era carinhoso. E era tão melhor assim. Antes de Inuyasha, Kagome nunca tinha se sentido daquela maneira, todas as vezes que beijava um yokai era por causa do instinto, ela nunca tivera essa vontade de estar ao lado de alguém, de sentir como se pudesse flutuar de tanta felicidade com apenas um beijo. Sentia-se até mesmo infantil por descobrir tantas emoções e um simples beijo, mas era mais forte do que ela, ela não conseguia controlar, sabia que poderia continuar ali por horas, mas como ela mesma havia dito, não era hora para fazer o que bem entendia.

Para sua surpresa, antes que conseguisse se afastar de Inuyasha, sentiu-o afastando-se primeiro. O hanyou sorriu ao perceber que ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, curvou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Você pode viver muitíssimo bem sem mim por uma semana depois disso? Eu acho uma semana tempo demais...

Kagome abriu os olhos e encarou Inuyasha por alguns poucos segundos, ele sorriu e virou-se, indo embora.

- Idiota! – resmungou Kagome. – Estava planejando essa saída teatral, né?

Inuyasha apenas acenou com a mão, sem virar-se para encará-la e mandou um tchau. Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente e resmungou outro "idiota", antes de voltar para dentro do hospital.

Sango acompanhou a volta da garota com os olhos, quando percebeu que ela já sumira, revirou a bolsa atrás do celular e discou o número rapidamente.

- Alô? – disse quando a outra pessoa atendeu.

- Sango? O que foi? – respondeu.

- Preciso falar com você. Agora. – disse Sango. – Pode me encontrar no Café de sempre?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque toda essa urgência?

- Apenas vá para lá, chego em 10 minutos. Tchau. – disse e desligou o telefone antes de receber qualquer resposta.

* * *

Sango estava sentada na mesa do café o qual sempre freqüentava, sua perna estava cruzada e ela batia um dos pés de maneira impaciente. Suspirou apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Você demorou. – disse cerrando os olhos.

- Desculpe, mas eu não esperava a sua ligação. – explicou-se.

- Você fala como se eu nunca te ligasse, Miroku! – retrucou Sango revirando os olhos.

- E não liga mesmo. – disse Miroku de maneira sensata e arqueou a sobrancelha. – Na verdade, eu nem sabia que você tinha o meu telefone.

- Tá, isso não importa. – disse Sango mudando de assunto.

- Não, nunca importa. – resmungou Miroku mais para si do que para a garota. – E então, o que fez com que você me procurasse.

- Estou preocupada.

- Eu consigo perceber, mas com o que?

- O Inuyasha está gostando da Kagome. - disse Sango mordendo o lábio inferior.

Miroku que até então tinha o corpo tenso na cadeira, relaxou e esparramou-se. Deu um longo suspiro antes de falar.

- Está me dizendo que só notou isso agora?

- Sim, não, quer dizer... – disse Sango confusa. – Hoje sem querer eu vi o Inuyasha se declarando para a Kagome, eu sempre achei que isso era o certo; eles se gostarem, mas as coisas estão estranhas demais, Miroku. A tal da Kikyou é o anjo que está na cidade e parece que ela está louca atrás do Inuyasha e não é para matá-lo.

- Nosso garotão está destruindo corações. – disse Miroku rindo internamente.

- Não é hora para gracinhas, Miroku, eu estou falando sério! – disse Sango irritada.

- Eu sei que está, mas o que podemos fazer? – disse Miroku. – Eu soube que o Inuyasha gostaria da Kagome desde a primeira vez que eu o vi encarando-a e apesar de toda essa loucura que envolve os dois, eu sempre torci por isso. O Inuyasha é o tipo de pessoa que não dá abertura para os outros, ninguém consegue realmente se aproximar, mas veja tudo o que ele fez pela Kagome. Em poucos meses ela conseguiu fazer o que eu tentei a minha vida inteira: fazer o Inuyasha crescer.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – disse Sango balançando a mão de maneira irritada. – Se você visse o Inuyasha falando com a Kagome você não o reconheceria, era quase outra pessoa!

- Então o que está te preocupando nisso tudo? – disse Miroku. – Você é amiga da Kagome, deve saber que ela é exatamente como o Inuyasha. Eles precisam um do outro, embora não tenham percebido isso ainda.

- O Inuyasha já percebeu. – disse Sango. – E eu me preocupo exatamente por isso, eles não podem depender tanto assim um do outro, Miroku. Nós não sabemos quais são os planos da Kikyou e nem o que ela quer do Inuyasha, a Kagome não sabe ainda qual lado ela está. Nada disso vai dar certo.

- Está insinuando que a Kagome poderia matar o Inuyasha? – disse Miroku arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não sei, ela morreu para proteger a missão. Foi a vida dela que ela jogou fora, a vida do Inuyasha seria tão importante assim?

- Eu vou fingir que você nunca falou isso de uma pessoa que você diz ser amiga, está certo, Sango? – disse Miroku. – Eu sinceramente não sei qual o problema com você, caso não tenha conseguido notar, a vida da Kagome só não teve valor, porque a vida do Inuyasha era mais importante para ela. Ninguém dá a vida por nada, ela valorizava a vida do Inuyasha mais do que a própria. Ela pode falar para todos que foi por causa da missão, mas eu não acredito nisso.

- Você é sonhador demais! – disse Sango. – Você viu o que já aconteceu, anjos são imprevisíveis, eles matam a própria espécie. Eu gosto demais da Kagome, mas eu não sei o que esperar dela, ela não é como a gente.

- Sabe, Sango, eu sempre achei que seu problema era só comigo, - disse Miroku. – que você não confiava em mim por causa de todas as histórias sobre mim que contam na escola, mas eu acho que o seu problema é com você mesma. Você não confia nas pessoas e espera sempre o pior delas, mantém essa pose de "não ligo para nada" por medo dos outros descobrirem como você é solitária, como você pode falar que tem medo do que a sua única amiga de verdade pode fazer pelo fato de ela não ser como você? Eu entendo que não queira confiar em mim, mas julgar a Kagome dessa maneira é cruel demais. Até mesmo para você.

- Você está colocando palavras na minha boca, Miroku, eu não disse nada disso! – disse Sango com o tom de voz um pouco desesperado.

- Dizer que não sabe o que esperar da Kagome por ela não ser humana não soa muito agradável. – disse Miroku. – Na verdade, faz com que você seja falsa não só com a Kagome, mas com todas as outras pessoas que levaram bronca de você por não ligarem para ela.

Sango nunca vira Miroku tão frio com ela, ele parecia até mesmo demonstrar um pouco de repulsa naquela conversa. Chamara o rapaz para conversar porque apesar de tudo, ele sempre fora o mais maduro e sensato, ela achou que ele entenderia sua preocupação, mas a conversa estava tomando outro rumo. Um completamente diferente.

- Eu não sou falsa! – defendeu-se. – E nem solitária e nem espero o pior das pessoas!

- Então porque estamos tendo essa conversa, para começo de história? – disse Miroku. – Para que você me chamou?

- Eu te chamei porque você entenderia o meu medo! – disse Sango. – Por ser o melhor amigo do Inuyasha, conseguiria ver as coisas como eu vejo.

- Você é a melhor amiga da Kagome, - disse Miroku sensatamente. – e isso não fez você enxergar a situação da maneira certa. Parece até mesmo que trocamos de posição, não é?

- Você não se importa com o que vão fazer com o Inuyasha? – disse Sango.

- Ele tem a Kagome, não precisa mais de mim. – disse Miroku. – Ele fez a escolha dele, ele escolheu enfrentar essa maluquice toda de anjos para ficar ao lado dela. E eu acredito que isso já é o bastante para ele ficar bem, eu me preocupo mais com o que vai acontecer com a Kagome. Você não parou para pensar em tudo o que vai acontecer com ela? Ela está presa em um hospital fazendo fisioterapia, tentando ao máximo ficar boa logo para poder se defender das pessoas que virão atrás dela. Porque você sabe, elas virão aos montes, eu tenho certeza que yokais vão aproveitar esse momento de fraqueza para atacá-la, isso sem contar os anjos, a própria família, que vão se voltar contra ela. Posso incluir nessa conta a melhor amiga falsa?

- Eu já disse que não sou falsa!! - disse Sango histérica. Ela parecia prestes a chorar. – Você não viu o que eu vi, não viu aquele anjo e o olhar frio e de ódio que ele tinha. Aquela mulher, a Kikyou, podem chamá-la de anjo, mas para mim, ela mais parecia um demônio. E a Kagome é da mesma raça que ela, como espera que eu lide com isso? Como espera que eu não acredite que um dia a Kagome pode ficar daquele jeito odioso?

- Não, eu não vi o que você viu, mas já vi yokais matarem famílias inteiras e nem por isso eu acreditei que o Inuyasha poderia se transformar naquilo um dia. – disse Miroku. – Você só está tentando justificar seu julgamento.

- Não estou! – retrucou Sango. – Eu só estou com medo do que pode acontecer com eles e com a gente também. O Inuyasha deixou claro que não a ama, repetiu isso um milhão de vezes na conversa, então porque se arriscar desse jeito? Eles não podem ficar juntos, não é isso? Você mesmo disse, a Kagome está frágil e não consegue se defender, então porque agora?

Miroku sorriu de maneira triste.

- Isso não é sobre amor, Sango. É mais do que isso, - disse. – é sobre você ter alguém ao seu lado que te entende, alguém que te faz se sentir bem. Quando você encontra alguém assim e que é capaz de ceder, de aceitar que você faz bem para ela também, o amor é apenas conseqüência e não o motivo.

Sango abaixou os olhos. Sentia como se aquela frase fosse direcionada a ela e não era sobre o pseudo relacionamento deles que ela estava ali para falar. Miroku ao perceber o silêncio da garota continuou:

- Eu sei que não é da Kagome que você tem medo e tenho certeza que quando parar para pensar com calma na situação vai se sentir mal por ter dito tudo isso, você está confusa e assustada por ter encontrado alguém tão poderoso quanto a Kikyou e acabou descontando na pessoa errada. Quando sua consciência pesar, peça desculpas para a Kagome e explique o que aconteceu, vai se sentir melhor.

- Eu não queria parecer falsa. – disse Sango ainda encarando o chão. – eu tentei agir normalmente depois de encontrar aquela _coisa_, mas eu precisava falar com alguém, por isso te chamei. Só de olhar para ela eu já sentia como se alguém estivesse me esmagando e quando ela falou foi como se toda a alegria que tinha dentro de mim sumisse. Quando pensei que a Kagome pudesse ficar assim eu surtei. Não quero que ela seja uma coisa tão odiosa.

- Imaginei que tivesse sido isso. – disse Miroku voltando ao seu tom de voz habitual. – Você ficou do mesmo jeito quando encontrou Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez, não se lembra disso?

Sango levantou o rosto e encarou Miroku, como ele ainda se lembrava daquilo? Tinha sido na sexta série, por algum motivo estranho Sesshoumaru havia descido da montanha e queria falar com o Inuyasha. A curiosidade de ver o tão conhecido yokai tomou conta dela, mesmo com todos avisando para Sango ficar longe dele, ela não conseguia controlar, sempre fora muito curiosa. Desceu as escadas da escola atrás de Inuyasha, eles nem falavam na época, ele perguntou por que ela estava seguindo-o e ela respondeu apenas que estava indo embora. Ela notou que Inuyasha parecia tão – ou até mesmo mais – curioso do que ela e por isso ignorou-a e continuou seu caminho.

Sango nunca esqueceu o sentimento que brotou em seu peito quando encarou os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez - uma mistura de medo e horror - era como se não existisse vida e aquele corpo fosse apenas uma casca, algo sem vida fadado a caminhar nesse mundo. Tropeçou nos próprios pés ao ouvir a voz dele, conseguia ser pior que os olhos. Ela já tinha visto yokais antes, mas nada se comparava com aquilo, era como se o ar ficasse pesado e o mundo todo se encolhesse, com medo da presença de Sesshoumaru. Depois disso, ela surtou e passou a ter medo de Inuyasha, medo esse que só sumiu no colegial, quando Miroku a obrigou a falar com ele.

- Você ainda lembra disso... – comentou.

- Quando se trata de você, eu lembro de muita coisa. – disse Miroku.

- Se sabia o que estava acontecendo, não precisava ser tão duro comigo.

Miroku deu nos ombros.

- Você faz isso o tempo todo comigo e eu não reclamo. – disse. – E eu não posso mais passar a mão na sua cabeça, você vai ter que se virar sozinha daqui pra frente, não vou mais poder largar tudo e vir te ajudar.

Sango arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Do que você está falando? – disse.

- Eu resolvi ir para Tókio. – disse Miroku.

- E vai passar quanto tempo lá? – disse Sango.

Miroku sorriu e aquilo foi o bastante para Sango entender. Ele não estava indo viajar, ele iria se mudar, iria morar em Tókio, iria abandoná-la. Como ele falava aquilo daquele jeito na hora em que ela estava tão confusa e amedrontada? Ele não podia ser um pouco mais compreensível? Sentiu seu estômago embrulhando e o chão sumindo sob seus pés.

- Faculdade. – disse Miroku ao perceber que ela entendera o que estava acontecendo.

- Quando você resolveu isso? – disse Sango e sua voz saía mais desengonçada do que ela gostaria. - Como você resolve uma coisa importante assim da noite para o dia?

- Eu não resolvi da noite para o dia, - disse Miroku – eu estou pensando sobre isso há algum tempo já.

E foi então que Sango surtou e bateu a mão com força na mesa

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – gritou ignorando o fato de estar em um local público. – O que espera me contando isso desse jeito? Você não podia pensar em mim apenas um pouco, em como eu iria me sentir? Porque nunca me contou que estava planejando ir embora?

- Podemos discutir isso em outro lugar? – disse Miroku respirando fundo.

- Não, não podemos. Você não achou que essa era a melhor hora para contar? Então, não fuja de mim!

- Fugir de você? – disse Miroku revirando os olhos. Ele estava irritado, mas ao contrário da garota, ele controlava o tom de voz. – Quem é você para me falar de fuga, Sango? E o que é esse ataque todo? Você sempre deixou claro que não tínhamos nada e que você nunca, jamais teria algo com alguém como eu! Que direito tem de me cobrar alguma explicação?

- Você está me abandonando! – gritou Sango histérica.

- Desculpe, não vou conversar com você nesse estado. – disse Miroku levantando-se. – Quando parar de ser egoísta e pensar só em você podemos conversar direito.

Quando percebeu que ele estava realmente indo embora do Café, Sango começou a chorar. Seu peito doía e seu corpo parecia capaz de desistir de tudo a qualquer momento. Mas ela não seria tão ridícula assim, não, ela não desmaiaria só porque descobrira que Miroku se mudaria, não se sentiria a pessoa mais sozinha do mundo porque seu melhor amigo estava indo embora e sequer pensara em lhe contar. Sim, ela vivia implicando com ele, rejeitando-o e ignorando os sentimentos que ele dizia sentir, mas não podia negar: Miroku era seu melhor amigo. Desde a quinta série vivia ao seu lado, ouvindo suas besteiras, se preocupando com ela, fazendo-a se sentir melhor. Como ele podia simplesmente descarta-la daquela maneira? Onde estava aquele amor que ele dizia sentir por ela? Se ele a amava de verdade, não iria embora. Sango jogou seu corpo pesadamente na cadeira e tampou o rosto com as mãos, tentando inutilmente esconder as lágrimas que escorriam.

Antes de sair do café Miroku olhou para Sango, esfregou os olhos úmidos e só então fechou a porta.

* * *

- Podemos parar por hoje. – disse Takeshi.

Kagome estava em uma piscina, ela jurava que a temperatura da água estava em uns 5°, mas achou melhor não perguntar. Estava ofegante e seu corpo inteiro doía, não sabia ao certo se era por causa do frio ou do cansaço. Provavelmente, uma mistura dos dois.

Takeshi ofereceu uma toalha para Kagome que a agarrou e a usou como um cobertor.

- Você está bem? – disse Takeshi.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu Kagome.

- Seu metabolismo é mesmo incrível, - disse Takeshi. – você sobreviveu ao primeiro dia.

- Incrível, não? – disse Kagome ironicamente.

Ela queria um tratamento rápido e com resultados, mas aquilo parecia alguma brincadeira de um homem sádico. Entre as milhares de coisas estranhas que Takeshi falara para Kagome fazer, estava nadar naquela piscina congelante com correnteza, ficar em pé por uma hora em cima de uma bola, fazer 2 horas de alongamentos estranhíssimos, correr por 1 hora e o mais aleatório de tudo, ficar 1 hora em uma sala ouvindo música enquanto as luzes mudavam de cores, variando desde o branco, até o roxo. Nunca tinha visto nada daquilo antes e por várias vezes ao longo do dia acreditou que Takeshi estava enganando-a. Era tudo estúpido demais.

- Não confia em mim? – disse Takeshi.

- Eu espero que essas coisas estranhas tenham algum resultado! – disse Kagome.

- Vão ter. – disse Takeshi. – Mas você precisa descansar ou só vai servir pra te deixar cansada, ainda não é 23:00 horas, mas já fizemos o bastante por hoje, pode ir para casa.

- Obrigada. – disse Kagome. Tudo o que ela mais queria era sua cama.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, seu banho também deve ser gelado. – disse Takeshi.

Kagome não costumava sentir frio, mas ultimamente a temperatura estava incomodando-a. Talvez fosse culpa do seu estado estranho, mesmo assim, a idéia de tomar banho gelado não lhe agradava em nada. Suspirou, não iria discutir, não tinha forçar para isso. Só queria ir para casa. Despediu-se de Takeshi e se arrastou até o vestiário, deu um pulo assustado ao ouvir alguém lhe chamando.

- Não faça isso, Mika. Você me assusta. – disse.

- Desculpe, pequena. – disse Mika sorrindo. – Só queria avisar que tem alguém lá em baixo te esperando.

- Esperando por mim? – disse Kagome. – Mas eu estou indo embora, é algum médico?

- Não, - disse Mika. – é visita mesmo.

Kagome suspirou.

- Obrigada por avisar, vou ver o que querem. A pessoa não se identificou?

Mika sorriu e apenas balançou os ombros, como quem diz "não sei". Kagome olhou-a de maneira desconfiada, mas assim como deixara de discutir com Takeshi, deixaria a gracinha de Mika para outro dia.

Entrou no elevador e foi para a recepção.

- Pronta para ir para casa?.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse confusa.

- Pedi para aquela sua enfermeira, a Mika, me ligar quando você saísse daqui, não imaginei que seria tão tarde. Ela adorou a idéia de um jovem cavalheiro como eu acompanhá-la até em casa, afinal, já está tarde.

Kagome sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que fizeram com você, Inuyasha? – disse.

- O que você fez, né? – disse Inuyasha. – Só você mesmo para me tirar de casa as dez horas da noite.

Kagome não respondeu. Inuyasha estendeu a mão e disse:

- Vamos, eu te ajudo, você está com uma cara péssima.

- Está tão notável assim? – disse Kagome.

- Está sim, sua cara está pior que a minha. – disse Inuyasha apontando a outra mão para o galo do seu olho que desde manhã já estava consideravelmente menor.

- Argh, então estou horrível. – disse Kagome sorrindo e aceitando a mão de Inuyasha. – Vou aceitar sua ajuda hoje porque estou realmente péssima, meu fisioterapeuta é uma maníaco.

- Ah, então quando estiver 100% e toda bonitona não vai mais ligar pra mim? – disse Inuyasha.

- Provavelmente. – disse Kagome rindo.

- Sempre soube que você não prestava. – disse Inuyasha balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Sim, eu sou o terror dos homens. – disse Kagome. – Agora, me arraste para casa, por favor, ou durmo nesse sofá da recepção mesmo.

- Só vou porque você pediu "por favor", não vá se acostumando. – disse Inuyasha.

- Vou tentar.

Kagome se deixou guiar por Inuyasha, nunca se sentira tão cansada em toda a sua vida. Sentia dores em lugares que jamais imaginou que poderiam doer, seus olhos pesavam e tinha a certeza que dormiria assim que se encostasse a qualquer lugar que fosse. Talvez por notar o cansaço de Kagome, Inuyasha apenas andava sem dizer nada, na verdade ele sentia que não precisava falar muito, por algum motivo estranho, ele sentia-se bem só de estar ali.

- Eu acho que ela foi embora.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome confuso, não esperava que ela falasse e agora não conseguia imaginar do que ela estava falando.

- A Kikyou. – disse Kagome percebendo o silêncio do hanyou. – Eu não sinto mais a presença dela. Você sente?

- Não. – disse Inuyasha balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Talvez ela tenha mesmo ido embora.

- Talvez. – disse Kagome. – Será que ela foi atrás do Sesshoumaru? Ela o odeia.

- Está preocupada com ele? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não sei, acho que sim. Sabe, eu tenho a sensação que eles estão escondendo algo de nós.

- Você também notou que a historinha deles é quase igual? Espere a hora certa e blábláblá.

- Notei. Eu não posso confiar nos dois ao mesmo tempo, afinal existe algo acontecendo e eles estão um contra o outro. Ou eu acredito na Kikyou ou no Sesshoumaru, um deles é minha família e o outro me trouxe de volta a vida.

- Está tirando meus créditos? – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos.

Kagome sorriu.

- Não é isso, podemos dizer que se você não existisse eu não teria morrido para começo de conversa, mas o que eu estou falando é sobre aquela história do Sesshoumaru ter na verdade dado o sangue dele para você e consequentemente, ter me salvado. O que aconteceu exatamente enquanto eu estava morta?

- Eu fui atrás do Sesshoumaru, porque por algum motivo eu achei que ele te salvaria. Então, ele ficou louco e começou a me bater e me bateu até quase me matar, talvez eu até tenha morrido por alguns instantes, lembro de ir para um lugar estranho, mas quando acordei eu estava no seu quarto. Ele deu meu sangue para você e depois disso eu só tenho borrões, lembro do gosto estranho de sangue na minha boca e da sensação de vida que ele me trouxe. Era como um som que eu deveria seguir para sair da escuridão.

- Eu entendo o que você está falando. – disse Kagome. – Enquanto eu me afogava naquele rio nojento de sangue eu sentia um dor insuportável, mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se meu corpo inteiro se enchesse de vida, talvez a dor viesse daí, da vida voltando ao meu corpo Mesmo assim, eu desisti e quando eu desisti eu senti a vida pulsando completamente dentro de mim, você como disse, era como um som que me guiava e quanto mais eu seguia o som, mais forte ele ficava, até que uma hora tornou-se insuportável e eu senti como se meu estomago estivesse prestes a explodir. Foi então eu percebi que eu estava viva, no quarto do hospital.

- Não vou querer entender essa coisa de rio de sangue, beber o sangue do Sesshoumaru já atinge minha cota de hemácias por um bom tempo. – disse Inuyasha fazendo uma careta.

- É, eu sei. É nojento. – disse Kagome. – Quando resolver reclamar do sangue do Sesshoumaru lembre-se que precisei me afogar. Em sangue!

- Vou tentar. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome sorriu e olhou para o céu, era possível ver as estrelas o que significava não existir nenhuma nuvem de chuva. Suspirou de maneira deprimida. Talvez Kikyou não tivesse ido embora, ela já tinha escondido a presença antes, poderia estar fazendo isso agora, mas não conseguia entender o que ela ainda poderia querer na cidade.

- O que está olhando? – disse Inuyasha procurando algo suspeito no céu.

- Não vai chover. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha pensou alguns instantes no significado daquela frase, Kagome não faria uma comentário tão aleatório assim sem um motivo. Sentiu-se um idiota quando lembrou, por algum motivo que ele ainda não descobrira Kagome estava ligada com a chuva, seu sobrenome e até mesmo seu cheiro deveriam ser um lembrete óbvio. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a vira, sem nem ao mesmo saber quem ela era: estava prestes a chover.

- Ah, - disse. – o negócio da chuva. Você ficou de me explicar isso...

- É estúpido, mais uma história idiota que inventaram por não saberem explicar o que realmente acontece. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos.

- E qual seria essa história? – disse Inuyasha.

- O céu está chorando. – disse Kagome e sua voz era de deboche.

- Tá, é estúpido mesmo, porque o céu estaria chorando? – disse Inuyasha.

- Porque meu lugar não é aqui, porque anjos deveriam estar no céu. – disse Kagome suspirando. – Quando chegamos a um lugar novo, ele chora por que mudar nos deixa cada vez mais longe do céu. Quando partimos, ele chora pelo o que nos tornarmos, pelo sangue que derramamos. Apesar de tudo, anjos não deveriam matar.

- Poético demais para ser verdade. – disse Inuyasha. – E meio contraditório, já que quando me explicou o que era um anjo, me falou da existência de anjos guerreiros ou qualquer besteira do tipo.

- É, eu sei. É idiota. – disse Kagome. – Mas no momento está sendo útil, não está chovendo. A Kikyou pode estar por aqui ainda.

Inuyasha olhou para o céu e revirou os olhos. Anjos eram _coisas_ estranhas demais para ele entender, o céu chorar era a explicação mais estúpida que já vira para uma simples chuva.

- Eu fico por aqui, - disse Kagome chamando-lhe a atenção. – obrigada pela companhia.

- Está entregue. – disse Inuyasha. – Acha que vai conseguir se virar sozinha?

- A pior parte já foi, agora é só tomar um banho gelado e ir para a cama. – disse Kagome fazendo uma careta.

- Banho gelado? Isso não me empolga nem um pouco em entrar e te fazer companhia. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome deu um tapa no braço do hanyou.

- Como se eu fizesse questão que você entrasse! – disse.

- Não se preocupe, eu não estava falando sério. – disse Inuyasha sorrindo. – Você não disse que só depois vamos resolver nossos problemas? Então.

A garota tentou esconder o sorriso, mas os lábios se curvaram mesmo assim e disse enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente:.

- Boa noite, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha encarou Kagome e sorriu, segurou o rosto da garota com as duas mãos e beijou-lhe a testa de leve. Kagome sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo, mas concentrou-se no cansaço físico e ignorou aquela sensação.

- Boa noite, Kagome. – disse.

- Outra saída teatral. – murmurou Kagome para si mesma.

- Estou ficando bom nisso, não? – disse Inuyasha.

- Boa noite, Inuyasha. – repetiu Kagome tentando novamente esconder o riso.

Inuyasha apenas sorriu e girou nos calcanhares, virando a esquina rumo a sua casa. Kagome olhou até que a silhueta do rapaz sumisse e então abriu a porta. Cerrou os olhos, havia algo de estranho, o que era aquele cheiro, comida? Entrou na casa e viu a luz da cozinha acessa. Jogou a chave em cima do sofá.

- Achei que você já tivesse ido embora. – disse enquanto ia até a cozinha.

- Estou fazendo o jantar. Você parece horrível, ainda bem que fiz sopa.

- Eu ia perguntar o que você estava fazendo aqui, mas respondeu antes mesmo de eu ter a chance. – disse Kagome puxando um banquinho da cozinha e sentando-se.

- Eu imaginei que perguntaria, por isso já respondi.

- Deveria imaginar que não é essa a resposta que eu espero. Vai continuar com o mistério, Kikyou?

Kikyou abriu o armário e pegou uma toalha e cobriu a bancada que Kagome estava sentada, pegou dois pratos fundos e colheres, colocou-os na bancada e trouxe a panela de sopa.

- Não existem mistérios, Kagome. – disse Kikyou sorrindo, sentando-se ao lado da garota.

Kagome revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Por favor, Kikyou, se é algo que me envolve ou envolve o Inuyasha, eu peço que me conte. Você diz que eu preciso confiar em você, mas eu preciso de motivos para fazer isso.

- Falando no Inuyasha, - disse Kikyou enquanto colocava sopa nos pratos. – vocês estão realmente próximos, mais até do que eu imaginei que estariam. Ele te deixou aqui, não deixou?

- O que isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo entre eu e ele? – disse Kagome cerrando os olhos. – E qual o seu interesse no Inuyasha?

- Coma a sopa ou ela irá esfriar. – disse Kikyou sorrindo. - Eu já disse antes, Kagome, eu preciso da sua confiança. Você já deve ter notado, o Inuyasha é diferente e foi por isso que escolhi você para essa missão.

- Então nunca planejou matá-lo? – disse Kagome. – Então qual é a missão? Não me diga que estou protegendo-o?!

- Não seja tão tola, porque eu colocaria o meu melhor anjo para defender um hanyou? – disse Kikyou enquanto servia-se da sopa. – A sopa, não esqueça da sopa.

Kagome revirou os olhos e pegou a colher, servindo-se da sopa. Sentiu o liquido quente descendo por sua garganta e uma sensação de aconchego abraçou-lhe, não percebera como estava faminta até aquele momento. Deixou-se se sentir feliz por Kikyou estar lá naquele momento.

- Porque ele é diferente. – disse Kagome sensatamente.

- O Sesshoumaru... Ele fez alguma proposta para você? – disse Kikyou.

- Estamos falando sobre o Inuyasha. – disse Kagome séria. – Por favor, não mude de assunto.

- Não há nada a falar sobre ele, - disse Kikyou. – ele é apenas um garoto interessante.

- Não me diga que está atraída por ele! – disse Kagome acusadoramente.

Kikyou começou a rir e disse:

- Eu tenho idade para ser bisavó dele, não é isso o que está acontecendo. Imagino que ele não tenha se sentido atraído por mim.

- Não, não mesmo. – disse Kagome.

- Isso não o torna interessante?

Kagome não respondeu e voltou sua atenção para o prato de sopa.

- Está bom? Faz tempo que não cozinho nada. – disse Kikyou sorrindo.

- Está sim. - disse Kagome suspirando.

- Que bom. - disse Kikyou parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma.

Kagome largou a colher e encarou Kikyou profundamente.

- Kikyou, eu sei que você escondeu muitas coisas de mim, sei por exemplo que teoricamente sou a mais poderosa ou qualquer porcaria do tipo, mas eu ainda confio em você. Você sempre foi um exemplo para mim, uma família que eu nunca tive, só que essa situação está me deixando confusa, eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu preciso de motivos concretos para confiar em você agora, minhas memórias não são mais seguras.

- Sabe que eu jamais te faria mal, não sabe? – disse Kikyou.

- Hoje eu já não sei mais. – disse Kagome. – Me diga, quem foi que atacou o Inuyasha? Qual o plano por trás disso?

Kikyou respirou fundo.

- Fui eu. – disse. – Eu ataquei o Inuyasha, sabendo que você o salvaria. Eu poderia mentir para você dizendo que não sabia nada sobre isso, mas eu estaria mentindo; todo ataque tem meu consentimento e você mais do que ninguém sabe disso. Mentir sobre, seria te chamar de idiota, coisa que você não é.

- Você o atacou! – disse Kagome incrédula. – E o pior, sabendo que eu o salvaria! Você sabia o que aconteceria comigo e mesmo assim o atacou! Eu morri por sua causa!

- Não me julgue, - disse Kikyou mantendo uma calma praticamente inumana. – você está pedindo motivos para confiar em mim e estou dando.

- Me matar é motivo para confiar em você? – gritou Kagome histérica.

- Não, falar a verdade é. Não me orgulho do que fiz, mas era necessário. – disse Kikyou. – Um dia você vai entender que certas coisas vão além da nossa compreensão.

- Se não fosse pelo Sesshoumaru e pelo Inuyasha eu estaria morta! – gritou Kagome. – Se ao menos você tivesse feito algo para impedir... Mas nem isso!

- E eu fiz. – disse Kikyou brincando com a sopa e logo se tornando irônica. – Ou acha que o lugar onde você foi era o céu? Acha mesmo que todos passam por aquele lugar antes de morrer para terem uma segunda chance de recomeçar?

- Está falando do lugar onde vocês prenderam a Rin? – disse Kagome. Ela parecia estar se acalmando, mas seu tom de voz ainda era acusador.

- Vocês? – disse Kikyou arqueando a sobrancelha e olhando de maneira divertida para Kagome. – Agora os anjos são 'vocês' para você? Mas respondendo sua pergunta, **nós** não a enviamos para lugar nenhuma, ela fez as escolhas em vida, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer por ela.

- Se você me enviou para lá, pode muito bem libertar a Rin.

- A vida não é tão simples assim, certos erros que cometemos não têm perdão, por mais que a gente tente seguir em frente, o peso das nossas escolhas vai estar sempre conosco. A Rin escolheu se deixar levar por uma atração, mas ela não foi a única, muitas outras seguiram o mesmo caminho e se perderam.

- E o que você está fazendo comigo? – disse Kagome. – Sabia que eu me sentiria atraída pelo Inuyasha, me deixou aqui sem dar ordem para matá-lo, dando tempo para que eu o conhecesse, o matou sabendo que eu o salvaria e que se eu sobrevivesse isso resultaria em uma dívida eterna. Isso não é fazer com que eu me deixe ser levada pelo instinto? Você pode ter um interesse estranho pelo Inuyasha, mas você quer que eu esteja com ele.

- Ele é diferente. – disse Kikyou sorrindo. – Tenha sempre isso em mente. O Inuyasha é diferente e agora você também é. As regras todas dos anjos não se aplicam à vocês, nunca um hanyou e um anjo tiveram uma ligação tão forte. Ele consegue sentir suas emoções, não consegue? Percebe como isso é magnífico?

- Você soa doente falando desse jeito. – disse Kagome.

- Desculpe. - disse Kikyou. – Eu estou sendo sincera ao máximo com você. Todo esse tempo eu tenho te protegido, mesmo quando ataquei o Inuyasha pensei em uma maneira de te proteger. Se eu não te conto tudo o que está acontecendo é porque eu não posso e porque você realmente não precisa saber. Eu não estou brincando com a sua vida ou com a do Inuyasha, eu mais do que ninguém quero vocês dois seguros e eu tenho tentado ao máximo fazer isso, mas eu preciso que você confie em mim para eu poder continuar fazendo o que tenho feito tão bem. Agora não basta só eu querer ajudá-la, você precisa permitir que eu te ajude.

- Você não me contar o que acontece só faz parecer que está errada. – disse Kagome.

- Confio no seu julgamento, assim como sempre confiei. – disse Kikyou. – Eu escondi coisas de você e ainda escondo, mas se faço isso é porque existe um motivo e não porque sou uma megalomaníaca querendo destruir vidas. Acho que mereço sua confiança por tudo o que já fiz por você, é assim que se adquire a confiança.

- Eu sei, você sabe mais do que ninguém que nunca desconfiei de você! – disse Kagome. – Mas estou perdida, eu não sei o que esperar de alguém que indiretamente tentou me matar e não consegue sequer explicar isso.

- Eu tenho o direito de ter meus segredos, - disse Kikyou séria. – e isso não me torna menos confiável. Não sou perfeita, Kagome, assim como você eu cometo erros, tenho dúvidas e não sei o que fazer, somos iguais, da mesma espécie. Todas as dúvidas que passam pela sua cabeça já passaram pela minha também, não deixe que yokais te afastem de mim. Na hora certa você saberá o que estou fazendo e entenderá. Entenderá porque é como eu e vai compreender meus sentimentos.

Kagome levou as mãos até a cabeça e suspirou. Não tinha mais argumentos e na verdade, não queria ter. Sabia que Kikyou estava sendo sincera, era a pessoa que mais confiava desde sempre, deveria existir algum motivo muito grande para estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Kikyou não era má, tinha olhos distantes, mas isso nunca fora um impedimento para sentir-se confortável em sua presença, aprendera a respeita-la e até mesmo a amá-la. Era sua mãe, sua amiga e sua professora, representava coisas importantes demais na sua vida para simplesmente ignorar aquele pedido. Era como se Kikyou implorasse para não ser abandonada.

- Está bem, - disse Kagome no meio de um suspiro. – eu vou confiar em você, Kikyou, mas não por essa conversa ou porque você me pediu. Ainda não consigo entender os motivos das suas ações, mas espero descobrir em breve. Se confio em você hoje é por tudo o que fez por mim no passado. Sinceramente, eu não sei mais quem é você, mas espero estar enganada.

Kikyou sorriu, o sorriso mais verdadeiro que Kagome já vira a mulher dar. Perguntou-se se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas não era mais hora para se questionar, aceitaria sua decisão e as conseqüências dela.

- Obrigada, - disse Kikyou o mais sinceramente possível. – você não sabe como me faz feliz. Somente você é capaz de guardar a minha felicidade, lembre-se disso quando se sentir confusa com a sua decisão. Eu estou colocando a minha felicidade nas duas mãos.

- Não quero essa missão. – disse Kagome séria.

- Tarde demais, - disse Kikyou ainda sorrindo. – essa sempre foi a sua missão. Desde que nasceu.

Kagome piscou os olhos pesadamente e bocejou.

- Você está cansada, desculpe por te prender acordada tanto tempo. – disse Kikyou. – Estou indo embora agora, fiz comida à tarde e deixei no congelador, espero que te ajude nessa semana.

- Está indo para onde? – disse Kagome.

- Preciso falar com as outras meninas, as coisas estão perigosas para nós. Parece que os yokais estão se rebelando, começou com os lobos, eles atacaram uma de nós e os outros resolveram seguir. – disse Kikyou. – Eu nem deveria estar aqui.

- Está certo. – disse Kagome.

- Eu volto assim que terminar tudo. – disse Kikyou. – Vai ficar bem sozinha?

Kagome sorriu.

- As pessoas andam se preocupando demais comigo. – disse. – Pode deixar, eu me viro.

- A gente só se preocupa com quem a gente gosta. – disse Kikyou sorrindo e descendo do banco. – Lembre-se disso.

- Vou me lembrar. – disse Kagome.

Kikyou encarou Kagome por alguns instantes e sorriu.

- Cuide-se. – disse Kikyou.

- Você também, - disse Kagome. – e se puder, deixe os lobos comigo.

Kikyou revirou os olhos.

- Você e esses lobos... – disse. – Mas faça como quiser.

- Obrigada.

Kikyou olhou mais uma vez para Kagome e foi embora. A garota suspirou e arrastou-se para o segundo andar, estava cansada demais para pensar no que acontecera e queria sua cama mais do que tudo. Mas antes, tomou o banho gelado que Takeshi falara para ela tomar.

* * *

A semana que Kagome achou que passaria rapidamente pareceu-lhe um ano eterno e sofrido. Os exercícios de Takeshi só se tornaram mais puxados e a água mais gelada, tinha a sensação que suas horas de sono haviam se reduzido a míseros minutos. Sentia-se cansada, mas realizada. Takeshi havia cumprido sua missão: Kagome estava curada no prazo de uma semana. Não entendia muito bem como aqueles exercícios estranhos tinham curado-a, muito menos como haviam deixado-a tão acabada, mas nada daquilo importava.

- Contrariando tudo e todos, nós conseguimos, não foi? – disse Takeshi sorrindo.

- Sim! – disse Kagome se jogando no chão. – Finalmente estou de volto ao meu corpo, obrigada.

- Não foi tão difícil assim. – disse Takeshi.

- Magina, - disse Kagome de maneira irônica. – super tranqüilo seus exercícios drogados.

- Drogados, mas funcionaram. Não reclame.

- Estou longe de reclamar, na verdade estou muito feliz. Só posso agradecer por me ver livre desse hospital e do banho gelado.

- Achei que isso não seria um problema para você, - disse Takeshi pensativo. – disse que meu metabolismo era parecido com o de yokais. Eles não sofrem com grandes mudanças térmicas.

- É, eu também achei que não seria um problema, mas por algum motivo estranho, eu consegui sentir cada gota de água gelada que caiu no meu corpo nas últimas semanas.

- Talvez seja alguma seqüela do que aconteceu com você. – disse Takeshi.

- Talvez. – disse Kagome. – Estou liberada de vez?

- Sim, está livre de mim também. – disse Takeshi.

- Você foi uma boa companhia, não seja ta duro com você, - disse Kagome sorrindo. – eu só preciso resolver vidas lá fora. Parece que meus melhores amigos não estão se falando e ninguém se intrometeu.

- Se for quem estou pensando, você deveria saber que em briga de casal não se intromete.

- É, são eles mesmos, mas eles são teimosos e se gostam. É idiota continuarem com isso. – disse Kagome.

- Faça como quiser. – disse Takeshi. – Os amigos são seus mesmo.

- Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Estou indo então.

- Cuide-se. – disse Takeshi.

- Ultimamente é só o que eu tenho feito.

Kagome levantou-se e acenou para Takeshi, despedindo-se. Desceu para a recepção pelas escadas, aproveitando a sensação de poder controlar seu corpo. Sorriu pulando os últimos cinco degraus da escadaria.

- Você está parecendo uma criança.

- Eu sempre pareço uma criança. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Hoje é seu último dia de guarda-costas, como se sente?

- Aliviado. – disse Inuyasha pensativo. – Ficar acordado até tarde e acordar cedo não é para mim.

- Eu falei que não precisava. – disse Kagome dando nos ombros.

- E perder a oportunidade de dar várias saídas teatrais? Hm, acho que não. – disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Eu percebi seu gosto por elas! – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Falando em saídas, eu preciso de me despedir de uma pessoa, se quiser pode ir à frente.

- Já estou aqui mesmo, eu te espero. – disse Inuyasha girando nos calcanhares e sentando em uma das cadeiras.

Kagome sorriu e agradeceu, indo até a moça da recepção e pedindo para chamar a Mika. Em poucos minutos a velha enfermeira já estava lá.

- Então era você que estava me procurando, pequena! – disse sorrindo.

- Ahan, - disse Kagome. – eu queria me despedir e agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim.

- Não precisa agradecer, foi um prazer. – disse Mika.

Kagome abraçou a velha enfermeira e disse:

- Nunca vou me esquecer de tudo o que fez por mim, vou vir sempre te visitar.

- Vou esperar sua visita. – disse Mika sorrindo. – Agora vá, seu namorado deve estar te esperando.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – disse Kagome rindo.

- Mas deveria. – disse Mika. – Ele é lindo e parece gostar muito de você.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, está bem? – disse Kagome.

- No meu? É no seu. Você é quem vai se dar bem! – disse Mika.

Kagome sorriu, Mika não falava como uma pessoa da sua idade e talvez era esse o motivo de gostar tanto dela. A enfermeira não disse mais nada e apenas pegou Kagome pela mão e levou-a até Inuyasha.

- Estou deixando-a aos seus cuidados agora. – disse. – Cuide bem dela.

- Sim, senhora. – disse Inuyasha. – Se ela parar de ser teimosa e deixar que eu cuide dela, eu cuidarei.

- Cuide mesmo assim. – disse Mika.

- Está bem, estamos indo embora, não é, Inuyasha? – disse Kagome revirando os olhos.

- É, estamos. – disse Inuyasha. – Adeus, Mika. Pode deixar que eu ficarei de olho nela.

- Obrigada. – disse Mika. – Até mais.

Kagome pegou a mão de Inuyasha e o arrastou para fora do hospital.

- Porque ficou tão irritada? – disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Eu sei me cuidar, está bem? – disse Kagome irritada, soltando a mão de Inuyasha. – Agora mais do que nunca.

- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. – disse Inuyasha. – Então, você já está 100%?

- Estou. – disse Kagome.

- Percebi. – disse Inuyasha dando nos ombros.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – disse Kagome cerrando os olhos.

- Está agindo exatamente como antes. – disse Inuyasha.

- Desculpe, só estou um pouco nervosa com tudo o que vou encarar aqui fora agora. – disse Kagome. – Preciso encontrar o Kouga, falar com o Sesshoumaru, com a Sango... Falando nisso, como eles estão?

- Na mesma, - disse Inuyasha. – o Miroku está lá em casa ainda, sem sair da frente da TV e a Sango está sem falar com ninguém na escola.

- Você deveria ter se metido. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos.

- Eu tentei, mas ninguém me ouve. Parece que não sou adulto o bastante para entender o que está acontecendo. – disse Inuyasha dando nos ombros.

- É, talvez eles tenham razão em dizer isso. – disse Kagome sorrindo.

- É você que não quer resolver nossa relação, então, não venha me dizer que eu não sou adulto o bastante.

- Prometo que amanhã falamos sobre isso. – disse Kagome desmanchando o sorriso.

- Sua cara diz que as notícias não são boas para mim, - disse Inuyasha. – eu imaginei isso desde que comentou que tinha conversado com a Kikyou e não quis me contar sobre a conversa. Eu não gosto daquela mulher.

- Você também não gostava de mim. – disse Kagome. – Sua opinião é parcial.

- É diferente, eu já disse isso antes. – disse Inuyasha cerrando os olhos. – Não me sinto bem perto dela.

- Ela também diz que você é diferente. – disse Kagome rindo internamente. – Capaz de no fim vocês acabaram juntos.

Inuyasha segurou Kagome pelo braço e a fez encara-lo.

- Eu posso aceitar um fora seu, posso viver com isso, mas eu nunca, me entendeu bem? Nunca vou ficar com aquela aberração.

- Você não a conhece, não fale assim dela. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha largou Kagome.

- Ótimo, defenda aquela mulher. Eu já sei o que vai me dizer amanhã, então não preciso continuar me humilhando desse jeito, estou indo embora. Não se preocupe em me procurar para explicar qualquer coisa que for.

- Vai embora então! – disse Kagome. – Se acha que está se humilhando, vá embora!

- Estou indo!

Inuyasha encarou Kagome antes de girar nos calcanhares e ir embora. Kagome suspirou e levou a mão até a cabeça.

- Outra saída teatral.

* * *

Inuyasha ouviu a campainha da sua casa tocar, mas achou improvável que fosse alguém sério. Era 6 horas da manhã de um sábado, quem iria querer falar com ele? Olhou para Miroku jogado no colchão ao seu lado parecendo um zumbi e resmungou. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, reclamando o caminho inteiro.

- Desculpe te acordar.

- Kagome?

- Eu sei que você disse para eu não te procurar hoje, mas eu não acho certo. Não depois de tudo. Eu acho que você deve saber, eu estou indo até a casa do Sesshoumaru agora e vou negar a proposta que ele me fez. Eu sou um anjo e isso não é algo que possa mudar, eu vou estar contra o Sesshoumaru nessa história toda e isso significa que estarei contra você também.

- Tem certeza de é isso que você quer?

Kagome abaixou os olhos. Sentia como se estivesse terminando uma relação que nunca existira, mas não tinha certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Inuyasha a encarava, ela parecia confusa demais, talvez tivesse ido até ali para que ele a convencesse do contrário. Mas não sabia dizer, a mente dela estava confusa como sempre e nada que conseguisse sentir vindo dela seria útil naquele momento. O máximo que podia fazer era aceitar.

Kagome apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ergueu-a, encarou os olhos dourados que tanto gostava e sorriu tristemente.

- Desculpe.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder, Kagome girou nos calcanhares e foi em direção à trilha que levava até a montanha de Sesshoumaru, mesmo querendo, não olhou para trás.

Kagome odiava subir aquela trilha, mas era necessário. Estava preparada dessa vez, com tênis e jeans. Deu um pulo ao perceber que alguém estava á centímetros do seu rosto. Ao perceber a reação da garota, o yokai deu um passo para trás.

- Você me assustou! Da onde você saiu? – disse Kagome.

- Você é um anjo, deveria ser capaz de notar isso. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Ou não vai ter chances contra mim.

Kagome imitou a ação de yokai e também deu um passo para trás.

- Acho que por esse comentário você já sabe a minha resposta.

- Sim, eu sei. Sempre soube. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas antes que você a diga e se arrependa quero que ouça uma história. A minha história.

* * *

Oláá! Como estão? :)

Eu estou um caco, acho que estou gripada, só eu consigo ficar gripada nesse calorzão de Deus. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas com o combo calor+carnaval, não consegui ficar na frente do pc muito tempo e como tenho ajudado uma amiga na fic dela, acabo deixando pra escrever tudo de uma vez só. Sei que eu disse que esse seria sobre o passado do Sesshoumaru, mas me empolguei um pouco e escrevi esse capítulo enooooorme (o maior até agora xD), mas como deu pra ver, o próximo não tem escapatória.

Percebi que todas vocês odiaram a Kikyou, bem, não posso dizer muito sobre ela, maaaaaas ela não é tão ruim assim. Sabem, eu fico louca aqui pra responder as perguntas que vocês me fazem, discutir as teorias, mas eu falo tanto que se não tomar cuidado, acabo contando o final da fic e ai perde toda a graça, então, desculpem pelas minhas respostas sem grandes explicações. Mas adoro que vocês gostem da fic ao ponto de criarem teorias *_*

Não vou conseguir responder comentário por comentário hoje porque estou atrasadíssima e como não sei quando volto pra casa, postei pra não ficar devendo capítulo. Semana que vem respondo em dobro, prometo!

Como sempre, muitíssimo obrigada por comentarem e me acompanharem! Será que chegamos as 100 reviews? :DDD

Beeijos e boa semana para vocês!


	20. O passado de Sesshoumaru

_- Você me assustou! Da onde você saiu? – disse Kagome._

_- Você é um anjo, deveria ser capaz de notar isso. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Ou não vai ter chances contra mim._

_Kagome imitou a ação de yokai e também deu um passo para trás._

_- Acho que por esse comentário você já sabe a minha resposta._

_- Sim, eu sei. Sempre soube. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas antes que você a diga e se arrependa quero que ouça uma história. A minha história._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 19 – O passado de Sesshoumaru.**

- Importa-se em me ouvir?

Kagome arqueou a sobrancelha em uma expressão de desconfiança, Sesshoumaru sempre fizera mistério sobre seu passado, porque resolveria falar tudo naquele momento? Seria possível que ele realmente se importasse com ela e a quisesse ao seu lado ou só estava planejando uma maneira de usá-la? A garota cruzou os braços e acenou com a cabeça.

- Ainda não consegui entender o que está planejando, mas é ótimo que finalmente um de vocês tenha resolvido explicar o que está acontecendo. – disse.

- Desculpe te desapontar, mas o que eu estou para te contar não vai fazer com que o que você está passando faça mais sentido.

- Isso sou eu quem decide. – retrucou Kagome impaciente. Não estava nos seus planos que o yokai tentasse mudar sua opinião.

- Está certo, a história é muito longa, então vamos para minha casa.

Sesshoumaru não esperou uma resposta e deu às costas a garota, que resmungou e o seguiu sem dizer uma palavra. Em poucos minutos os dois já estavam sentados no jardim que antes fora de Rin, Kagome não pôde deixar de sentir-se estranha naquele lugar, estivera 'ali' há pouco tempo quando estava morta. Balançou a cabeça afastando aquele pensando, cruzou os braços e disse:

- E então...? O que tem para mim?

O yokai apenas respirou fundo.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Para que você entenda exatamente minha história com a Rin eu precisarei voltar muitos anos antes de encontrá-la, imagino que para você seja relevante apenas meu encontro com ela e como acabamos nos apaixonando, mas como eu disse, meu passado é uma chave para tudo o que aconteceu conosco.

Talvez você não saiba, mas a fama que eu tenho hoje não chega aos pés do que meu pai era no auge do seu poder. Ele era incrível, de um poder inimaginável e de uma crueldade inigualável, era respeitado e temido por todos os yokais, era quase como um líder absoluto de qualquer raça que fosse. Meu sonho sempre fora me igualar a ele, eu não ansiava supera-lo; sabia que jamais conseguiria. Você, por ser um anjo, não compreende como é difícil para um yokai orgulhoso assumir que ele jamais superará alguém e no meu caso isso sempre foi pior, afinal, ele era meu próprio pai. O Inu-Taisho nunca me tratou como um filho, a verdade é que eu sempre me senti como um fardo para o bando do meu pai, todos os yokais eram muito poderosos e eu era só um adolescente descobrindo sozinho do que era capaz.

Eu não era rejeitado, mas também não conseguia impor respeito ao bando, eu sempre soube o que eles pensavam sobre mim: ele só está aqui por que é filho do Inu-Taisho. E eles estavam certos. Saber disso fez com que eu criasse um sentimento ambíguo em relação ao meu pai, eu era grato por ele deixar que eu os acompanhasse e assim aprendesse como ser poderoso, mas o desprezava por nunca ter sido capaz de me tratar como filho, por ser tão mais forte do que eu, por fazer com que eu me sentisse pequeno e fraco. Eu não entendia muito sobre relacionamentos de pais e filhos, mas sabia que mesmo para yokais aquilo não era o normal, mas eu era fraco demais, medroso demais para me libertar de tudo aquilo, de dar um basta e ser capaz de empurrar para longe a gigantesca sombra que meu pai fazia sobre mim. Isso até aquele dia.

Quando completei 16 anos senti que seria capaz de atacar um vilarejo por conta própria, eu nunca havia feito algo parecido, já havia sim matado várias pessoas, mas destruir um vilarejo sozinho? Nunca. Na época eu achei que era o plano perfeito, quando eu destruísse a vida pacata daquele humanos inúteis eu conseguiria a aprovação e o orgulho do meu pai, eu planejava aquilo há anos, mas só no meu décimo sexto aniversário eu consegui juntar coragem o suficiente, o medo de que algo desse errado sempre me sufocara. Procurei por um vilarejo que não fosse me causar problemas, um que não existisse nenhuma sacerdotisa irritante, nem humanos metidos à guerreiros; eles não eram um problema real, mas poderiam tirar minha concentração e eu não podia correr esse risco. Quando encontrei mal pude acreditar quando percebi que além de tudo o lugar estava isolado, não havia como chamar ajudar.

Bem, você deve imaginar que não fiz plano algum, o nervosismo e o medo fizeram com que eu atacasse o vilarejo assim que o encontrei e embora você não precise dos detalhes devo dizer que a sensação de destruir aquele lugar me dominou de tal maneira que eu conseguia ouvir a risada doentia, que geralmente saía do meu pai, ecoando dentro de mim. Cada pessoa que eu matava, cada família que eu destruía, cada criança desesperada que eu via só fazia meu ego inflar e meu ataque se intensificar, o sofrimento daquela gente era como combustível para mim. Eu ri de cada mãe que implorou por piedade mostrando-me seus filhos humanos, me deliciei com cada gota de sangue que derrubei. Eu havia conseguido, meu pai finalmente sentiria orgulho de mim e ao pensar nisso senti crescer dentro de mim um instinto assassino que jamais sentira antes, aquilo me dominara de tal maneira que sequer conseguira notar que em meio a todo aquele caos uma voz me chamava, só notei a garota quando a mesma puxou minhas vestes e me fez encara-la.

- Você já pode parar agora, não restou ninguém. – ela disse.

Encarei a menina por alguns minutos sem saber o que responder, ela não aparentava mais do que 15 anos e para mim era uma humana como qualquer outra que eu acabara de matar, mas sua audácia, sua ausência de medo tinham conseguido me deixar sem palavras. Pela primeira vez naquela noite algo tinha sido capaz de diminuir a sede de sangue que se instalara em mim.

- Você ainda está viva. – respondi apontando para ela.

- Bem, estou. – ela respondeu. – Se notar bem, você não vai ser o primeiro a tentar me matar.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, ainda encarando-a. Apesar de olhar fixamente para seu rosto eu não tinha sido capaz de notar até então que seu olho estava roxo, seu lábio cortado, suas roupas rasgadas e seus cabelos escuros emaranhados e sujos. Reparar em humanas nunca foi uma das minhas qualidades, eu sempre as olhava, mas não as enxergava, aquela provavelmente fora a primeira vez que enxerguei um humano e a fragilidade que isso implicava.

- Está insinuando que não conseguirei te matar? – retruquei incrédulo.

Ela apenas deu nos ombros.

- Conseguir você consegue, mas não sei se você vai querer.

- Você não sente medo, não? – perguntei mostrando minhas garras e ela apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – Não me odeia por ter matado a todos?

- Eu pareço me importar? – ela respondeu com uma voz completamente diferente, muito mais sombria. – Se quer saber, eles mereceram. Todos eles.

- Então foram eles que te atacaram? – perguntei de maneira curiosa.

Ela sorriu ironicamente e disse:

- Eles não me atacaram. Eles me linxaram, é diferente.

- Vejo que fiz um favor para você. – disse me gabando. Por algum motivo eu sentia vontade de impressioná-la.

- Na verdade, não. – ela respondeu. – Eles me linxaram porque os avisei que você viria, logo, se você não atacasse esse vilarejo eles não se voltariam contra mim. De novo.

- Eu não vejo como posso ser culpado nessa situação. – respondi dando nos ombros.

- Indiretamente você é.

- Como você poderia saber que eu estava vindo para cá? Eu resolvi isso há menos de uma hora, se você fosse uma sacerdotisa e tivesse algum poder idiota de prever o futuro, ainda assim, não haveria como você prever meu ataque. E pelo o que eu sei, humanos veneram sacerdotisas, eles não te espancariam.

- Simples, eu não sou uma sacerdotisa. Preciso ser uma dessas insuportáveis santinhas para saber das coisas?

- Não sei, precisa?

- Sou a prova que não. – ela respondeu de maneira um tanto quanto orgulhosa. – Falando sobre isso, eu acho bom você ir embora. Acho que seu plano não deu certo.

- O quê? – perguntei confuso.

Ela revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Seu pai está furioso, não está percebendo ele vindo para cá?

Não respondi. Eu não conseguia perceber, mas por algum motivo que eu não conseguia entender eu acreditava naquela garota estranha.

- Se eu fosse você já teria ido faz tempo. – ela repetiu.

- Ora, cale a boca, sua humana imunda. - retruquei

- Você está com medo.

Eu, que já estava indo embora, virei-me para encará-la e para minha surpresa ela sorria, na minha cabeça ela estava rindo de mim. Revirei meus olhos e respirei fundo, voltando para onde eu estava antes.

- Não fale besteiras. – resmunguei.

Ao chegar perto da garota notei que seu sorriso na verdade era para esconder o nervosismo que ela estava sentindo, encarei-a desconfiado e percebi que para mim seus olhos não tinham cor nenhuma, se assemelhavam a uma vermelho que conclui ser o reflexo do sangue espalhado pelo meu corpo. E por algum motivo, naquela hora, eu entendi que eu não podia deixá-la lá para morrer, meu pai estava bravo comigo e ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Esfreguei meu rosto de maneira impaciente e puxei-a pelo braço, fazendo-a apoiar-se nas minhas costas.

- Segure-se. Se você cair eu não voltarei para pega-la!

Ela apenas se agarrou nas minhas costas e não disse mais nada e como se finalmente eu voltasse a ser eu mesmo pude entender sobre o que ela estava falando. Eu era capaz de sentir meu pai vindo em nossa direção, emanando uma fúria que eu jamais vira, não voltada contra mim. Corri o mais rápido que pude mesmo sabendo que isso jamais seria o bastante para escapar e naquela hora eu me perguntei do que exatamente eu estava tentando escapar. Apesar de tudo ele era meu pai, não me mataria, talvez fugir só fizesse com que seu ódio por mim aumentasse, ódio esse inexplicável para mim.

Claro que hoje eu sei que o motivo da minha fuga era aquela garota e eu só percebi isso quando senti a respiração do meu pai na minha nuca e a dor logo em seguida, eu não pensei em me defender ou contra atacar, eu só pude agarrar a garota evitando que o impacto da queda fosse todo para ela. Sim, eu estava protegendo-a.

Devo dizer que o soco que levei na costela me desnorteou, eu não tinha muita noção do que acontecia ao meu redor, a única coisa que eu tinha em mente era sair dali o mais rápido possível e salvar aquela maldita garota. Olhei aflito para o meu pai antes de levantar e tentar fugir inutilmente, ele gargalhou parecendo se divertir com aquela minha reação, ignorei os arrepios que aquilo me trazia e continuei a correr sem rumo, quando achei que tinha conseguido ao menos despistá-lo diminui a velocidade, meu peito doía e eu tinha a certeza de que duas costelas estavam quebradas.

- Desista. – ela disse. – Ele nos achou.

E quando eu percebi meu pai já estava na minha frente, segurando-me pelos braços e se preparando para me arremessar, senti a garota se agarrando ainda mais nas minhas costas.

- Não está um pouco velho para brincar de pega-pega? – ele disse antes de girar meu corpo e joga-lo para longe.

Eu voei de volta para a floresta levando comigo várias árvores, eu não pude segurar a garota e ela não conseguiu continuar presa a mim e acabou voando para longe, rolando silenciosamente. Quando finalmente cai, batendo a cabeça no chão, senti o pé do meu pai no meu peito.

- Eu não estou com bom humor para brincar. – ele disse. – Faz idéia do que sua brincadeirinha vai me custar?

Claro que ignorei aquelas palavras, eu não estava preocupado com o que meu pai poderia fazer comigo, meus olhos procuravam por aquela garota. Eu tinha que salva-la. Ao perceber meu completo desinteresse nas suas palavras ele voltou-se para a garota imediatamente e sorriu.

- É isso que você está procurando?

E num piscar de olhos ele já estava ao lado dela, chutando-a como um animal morto.

- Ela é minha! – gritei irracionalmente.

- Você acha que está em condições de levantar a voz para mim? – ele perguntou cerrando os olhos.

- Ela é minha. – repeti enquanto tentava me levantar.

Ele levantou-a pelos cabelos e a arremessou contra mim, eu tentei segura-la, mas eu não tinha forças e então cai e rolei alguns metros, com ela ao meu lado. Eu não sabia dizer se ela estava acordada ou não, sabia que ainda estava viva, mas não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ela ainda agüentaria.

- Faça ao menos uma coisa certa hoje, Sesshoumaru. Mate essa coisa. – ele disse com os olhos cerrados.

Dessa vez senti meu corpo se inundando de desespero. Eu não podia mata-la, não existia maneira daquilo acontecer, eu poderia matar qualquer pessoa, qualquer um, yokai ou humano, mas não ela. Naquele instante passou pela minha cabeça que não existia motivo lógico para que ela morresse, ela não havia feito nada, talvez até tivesse tido uma vida miserável como a minha.

- Agora. – ele gritou.

Levantei e andei até o corpo dela o mais devagar que pude, eu tentava pensar em algo, alguma maneira de não mata-la, eu sabia que se eu não o fizesse meu pai faria e provavelmente de maneira muita mais cruel e selvagem do que passava na minha cabeça. Não havia escolha, acreditei que eu mata-la talvez fosse a melhor escolha, eu não a faria sofrer muito tempo. Respirei fundo me concentrando naquele pensamento e fechei meu punho, eu ouvia meu pai gritando atrás, mas não conseguia entender o que ele falava, nada ao redor parecia fazer muito sentido.

Olhei-a mais uma vez antes de fechar meus olhos e juntar toda a minha força naquele punho fechado e sem pensar duas vezes soquei. Senti o chão afundando sob minha mão. Eu não havia acertado, no último instante eu ouvi sua voz e abri meus olhos me deparando com algo que eu jamais havia visto antes, os olhos dela eram brancos. De um branco tão puro e hipnotizante que fizeram com que eu me perguntasse se eu não estava ficando louco. Foi apenas um segundo, mas ela pôde notar a minha surpresa e sussurrou:

- Era para ser você. Eu sempre soube.

E nesse instante meu mundo inteiro caiu. Tudo o que eu acreditava estava se desmoronando, eu não me importava com todos os humanos que eu havia matado até então ou com qualquer outra coisa que tenha cruzado o meu caminho e consequentemente tenha morrido, muito menos me arrependia do que fizera até então. Meu problema era ela, eu me importava com ela mais do que eu me importara com qualquer outra coisa na vida. Não era amor, eu não a enxergava como um mulher e sim como uma pessoa como eu, por algum motivo eu tinha visto naqueles poucos segundos que encarei seus olhos, todo o sofrimento pelo o qual ela passara, eu me enxergava naqueles olhos. Eu conseguia ver toda a rejeição, o medo, a vontade de agradar e ser aceita.

Fiquei naquela posição até perceber que meu pai estava descontrolado. Ele gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo, percebi naquele momento que quem morreria seria eu, não pensei em fugir, eu sabia que isso seria inútil. Fiquei parado ali com os olhos fechados esperando pela dor e ela veio impiedosamente, meu pai me pegou pelos cabelos e me arremessou contra uma rocha enorme, eu bati novamente a cabeça e senti o sangue escorrendo pela minha nuca, antes que eu pudesse me levantar ele veio em minha direção e fechou os punhos, usando-os para socar a minha cara. Ele quebrou meu nariz e rasgou meu rosto.

Nada daquilo me afetava, na verdade eu sentia nojo por ele ser meu pai e me tratar daquela maneira. Eu ignorava as ameaças de morte e as frases revoltadas, mas como eu disse no começo da história, uma delas me marcou. "Honre meu sangue, seja mais forte" foi o que ele disse. Ouvir aquilo fez o ódio que eu sentia pelo meu pai crescer dentro de mim, eu queria cuspir na cara dele o sangue que ele tanto se honrava em ter. Juntei toda a força que ainda tinha e me levantei e fui contra ele. Inutilmente, devo dizer, mas a expressão de surpresa do meu pai, ah! Isso eu nunca vou esquecer.

Aquele provavelmente foi o dia em que mais apanhei na vida, ele me atacou furiosamente como se eu fosse seu pior inimigo, mas eu não me importava, afinal de algum jeito eu havia conseguido salvar a garota. Eu olhei em sua direção e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu não consegui entender o porquê daquela ação. Eu não olhava para o meu pai e sim para ela e nesse instante ele parou.

- Acho que já teve o bastante por hoje, quando seu orgulho permitir venha e peça desculpas por sua infantilidade, sou seu pai e te perdoarei.

Eu gargalhei como se estivesse louco e esperei até que ele se afastasse para que eu me permitisse sentir a dor de toda aquela surra. Virei para o lado e cuspi sangue e soltei um uivo de dor, fiquei naquele estado alguns minutos até finalmente perceber que a garota também estava tossindo sangue. Me arrastei até ela, afinal ficar em pé não era uma opção para nenhum de nós naquele momento.

- Estamos péssimos. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Fale por você. – respondi grosseiramente.

- Ainda digo que estamos péssimos, – ela disse. – acho que vamos morrer. Existem vários yokais vindo para cá, o cheiro de sangue está atraindo-os.

- Isso é alguma das suas visões estranhas? – disse desconfiado. Eu não percebia nenhum yokai por perto.

- Não, eu só sei.

Revirei os olhos e respirei fundo.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – eu disse.

Ela sorriu.

- Você precisa. Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito.

Olhei para ela e percebi que ela estava certa, ela morreria, era uma humana, não havia como sobreviver. Novamente isso me enfureceu. Eu sempre fora capaz de destruir vidas, mas agora que eu precisava salvar uma eu era incapaz. Ninguém nunca havia me ensinado como salvar alguém, me perguntei se existia mesmo um jeito de alguém como eu ser capaz disso.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo. – eu disse levantando e usando aquela palavra até então desconhecida por mim.

Abaixei-me para pega-la e percebi que seus olhos estavam desfocados.

- Hei! Está me ouvindo? Eu disse que vou te ajudar, anda, levanta!

Ela não respondeu e desviou os olhos, passando a encarar o nada. Balancei seu corpo tentando faze-la voltar a me encarar, mas algo estranho aconteceu. Para minha surpresa ela arregalou os olhos e segurou meu braço com uma força desumana, abaixou-se e grudou os lábios em um corte profundo que meu pai fizera há poucos minutos.

Bem, se ainda restava alguma dúvida sobre aquela garota ser um anjo acho que agora todas elas sumiram, claro que naquela época eu não fazia idéia, nem ela. Anjos não existiam, não como existem hoje.

Eu não sei como essa experiência foi para você, mas para mim foi incrível, conforme ela sugava o sangue eu era capaz de ouvir seu coração batendo, cada vez mais rápido e forte, eu sentia o sangue circulando no meu corpo e logo em seguida no dela, era como se fossemos uma única pessoa. Quanto tempo aquilo durou eu nunca soube, mas em determinado momento eu apaguei e quando acordei estava rodeado de yokais. Tentei levantar e encontrar a garota, mas um dos yokais empurrou-me de volta para o chão.

- Você é o Sesshoumaru, não é? – disse um deles. Ele me parecia o líder.

- Ou o que sobrou dele. – zombou outro yokai.

- Vocês quem são? – perguntei firmemente.

- Vou receber isso como uma confirmação da minha pergunta, mas confesso que esperava mais de você.

- O que você está insinuando? – retruquei cerrando meus olhos.

- Você não parece um yokai que impõe muito respeito e não saber quem eu sou diminui muito a admiração que eu sentia por você.

- E eu deveria saber quem é você?

- Era o esperado. Não é todo dia que o yokai que matou a sua querida mamãe te chama para um encontro amigável.

Isso foi uma surpresa enorme para mim, afinal eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar da minha mãe até então, o yokai percebeu a minha reação e sorriu.

- Mas que surpresa agradável, meu bom e velho amigo Inu-Taisho nunca falou sobre mim.

- Parece que você não é tão importante quanto acreditar ser.

Ele apenas alargou o sorriso e disse:

- Eu duvido. Acho que seria falta de educação continuar essa conversa sem me apresentar. Meu nome é Naraku, acredito que já tenha ouvido falar de mim antes.

Confesso que naquele instante senti meu sangue gelar, eu não me lembrava mais da minha mãe ou da garota ou até mesmo do meu pai, óbvio que eu o conhecia. Todos conheciam. Naraku era o único yokai que conseguia lutar igualmente contra o meu pai e muitos diziam que ele ganharia sem grandes esforços. Ele e os yokais que andavam com ele tinham a fama de ser o bando mais cruel de todos os tempos, eles não tinham escrúpulos nenhum, faziam aquilo que eu e meu pai normalmente desprezávamos. Estupravam sacerdotisas e crianças, empalavam guerreiros, torturavam humanos por meses, matavam familiares e obrigavam os vivos a comerem a carne dos parentes mortos. Para mim, Naraku beirava a insanidade.

- Vejo que meu nome soa mais familiar a você. – ele continuou estranhamente amigável.

- Qual o seu interesse na minha família? – perguntei tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo com aquela situação. – Quero dizer, você é o pior inimigo do meu pai, matou minha mãe e agora quer conversar comigo?

- Meu problema com seus pais é outro. – ele disse balançando a mão distraidamente. – Já você... Eu acho você um garoto promissor, mas está sendo mal aproveitado.

- Você acha, é? – disse dando os ombros.

- Essa coisa de filho é incrível mesmo. – disse Naraku rindo e eu achei aquele sorriso bem verdadeiro. – Você é a cara da sua mãe, mas tem a arrogância e o gênio do seu pai.

- O que quer de mim?

- Eu quero que se junte a nós. Eu já disse, acho você um garoto promissor, mas está sendo mal aproveitado. Talvez seu papai não consiga lidar com o fato de você ser igualzinho a mulherzinha dele e por isso está deixando de lado um yokai poderosíssimo.

- E o que você ganharia com um garoto de 16 anos filho do seu inimigo no seu bando?

- Ganharia o sangue do seu pai e o sangue da sua mãe. – ele disse de maneira sensata. – Talvez você não saiba, mas a sua mãe era tão poderosa quanto eu ou o Inu-Taisho, ela só foi burra. O amor faz isso com as pessoas, aprenda isso desde cedo.

- Porque está me falando isso?

- Eu vi o que fez por aquela garota. Estúpido, mas corajoso.

Arregalei meus olhos, aquela tensão havia feito com que eu me esquecesse sobre ela.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei mais desesperado do que gostaria.

- Sua namorada é uma garota interessante, - ele disse de maneira pensativa. – ela ficou ao seu lado até chegarmos e garantirmos que você ficaria bem. Disse que não deveríamos atacá-la e que se algo acontecesse com você ela viria pessoalmente e mataria um por um.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – retruquei infantilmente.

- Seja lá o que ela for, é uma garota interessante e com poderes tão interessante quanto. - ele disse. – Mas voltando à minha proposta, o que tem a dizer? Vi o que fez naquele vilarejo e ao contrário seu pai, aprecio sua ambição.

Você deve imaginar que aquela foi a frase que me convenceu. Naquele momento eu odiava meu pai mais do que achei que seria capaz de odiá-lo um dia, a frase que ele dissera para que eu fosse forte ecoava na minha mente e me instigava a aceitar aquela proposta. Eu queria ofender meu pai, queria humilhá-lo e fazer com que ele se sentisse exatamente como eu me sentira enquanto ele me espancara.

- O que tem para me oferecer?

Ele sorriu vitorioso, sabia que eu havia aceitado.

- Tudo o que eu sei. – respondeu.

- Parece interessante para mim. – eu disse.

Eu não imaginei que ele realmente me ensinaria tudo o que sabia, mas Naraku levou a sério a proposta que me fizera. Em menos de três anos ao seu lado eu já havia me tornado um yokai tão poderoso quanto ele, eu nunca soube do meu pai ou da garota, embora tivesse procurado-a por todos os lugares. Naraku tinha visto um potencial em mim que nem mesmo eu havia conseguido ver, ao lado do meu pai a única coisa que eu conseguia ver em mim mesmo era a sombra gigantesca do poder dele. No bando do Naraku isso não existia, a verdade é que lá eu era muito mais feliz do que jamais fora ao lado do meu pai, a fama que eles tinham de assassinos impiedosos era apenas um monte de boatos; eles faziam as mesmas que o bando do meu pai fazia. Não existia estupro ou canibalismo de familiares.

Pela primeira vez eu sabia quem eu era e a onde eu pertencia, Naraku me falara sobre minha mãe e sobre como ele tinha amado-a e perdido-a para o meu pai, eu não conseguia odiá-lo por tê-la matado, afinal, eu sequer tinha conhecido-a. A morte dela não me afetava, saber quem ela tinha sido já era o bastante para mim. Os outros yokais do bando não se importavam com a minha presença e acreditavam que eu era um bom reforço, afinal, eles sempre eram atacados por outros bandos.

Nossa convivência foi pacífica e até certo ponto, reconfortante. Eu me sentia poderoso e a confiança de Naraku em mim só me deixava mais orgulhoso do que eu me tornara. Foi ele quem me ensinou a matar de verdade, a aproveitar cada segundo da sensação de tirar um vida, você certamente não compreende o prazer que isso trás, deve sentir nojo de si mesma, mas para mim, depois que compreendi o que era a morte, matar se tornou a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo.

Nós não tínhamos um lugar fixo, vivíamos viajando sempre na mesma direção, era como se algo nos puxasse para aquele lugar. Após quatro anos andando encontramos o lugar que nos atraía, era um vilarejo isolado nas montanhas onde só existiam mulheres. Todas elas maravilhosas; incríveis e por alguma razão que a gente não entendia elas exerciam um poder descomunal sobre nós. Era como se existisse um ímã nelas que nos atraía e não deixava que virássemos para outro lado.

Eu não gostava daquela sensação, não gostava de não ter controle do meu corpo, mas todos os outros logo se renderam. Em pouco tempo o vilarejo se tornou um antro, os yokais e aquelas mulheres se atraíam de tal maneira que o sexo entre eles era inevitável. Era uma coisa estranha de se ver, não existia qualquer tipo de sentimento naqueles atos, só o desejo e o impulso, eu não conseguia entender como meus companheiros conseguiam agir daquela maneira. Eu e o Naraku nos mantínhamos afastados, acho que ele também não entendia muito bem o que era aquilo.

Nós queríamos partir, até que a avistamos. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo e a sensação de atração foi tão avassaladora em mim que me vi obrigado a ir até ela. Ao me ver ela sorriu verdadeiramente e disse:

- Você cresceu.

- E você sobreviveu. – eu disse meio abobalhado.

- Bem, sim, graças a você. – ela disse sorrindo. – Obrigada.

- Eu te salvei e não sei o seu nome.

- Midoriko.

- Eu sou Sesshoumaru.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, eu sei.

Olhei para o lado e vi Naraku sorrindo de maneira abobada e me perguntei se eu também estava com aquela cara.

- Vejo que cumpriu sua promessa, Naraku. – ela disse olhando para ele.

- Na verdade, fiz mais até do que me pediu. – disse Naraku. – O transformei em um guerreiro de verdade.

- Sim, eu percebi. Ele está bem mais forte agora.

Apesar de toda a atração de ela exercia em mim, eu não sentia vontade de seguir meu desejo como todos os outros. Desde a primeira vez que a vi ela criara em mim uma curiosidade, um sentimento estranho que eu queria entender. Eu, ela e Naraku passávamos o dia conversando, ela explicou que era a líder daquelas mulheres e que após o que tinha acontecido entre nós ela resolvera ir atrás de outras mulheres como ela, que tinham poderes desconhecidos e não eram sacerdotisas. Midoriko me explicou que não sabia ainda ao certo o que era aquela atração, mas que não era a primeira vez que yokais passavam por lá e resultava naquela situação, disse que no começou ficou horrorizada, mas com o tempo passou a aceitar e entender que fazia parte do que todas elas eram.

Eu demorei a perceber, mas entre o Naraku e a Miroriko existia algo, algo diferente do que existia entre nós. A maneira como eles se olhavam era quase apaixonada, então eu reparei nos outros yokais e nas outras mulheres e percebi que eles também não estavam mais só ligados por desejos e sim por algo maior. Eu não queria perdê-la para o Naraku, mas eu o respeitava demais para interferir, logo minha única opção era me afastar e foi o que eu fiz. No meio da noite, enquanto todos dormiam, eu fui embora. Sem olhar para trás.

Sim, eu sei que pode parecer uma atitude estranha e covarde, mas como eu já disse anteriormente, não existia amor entre eu e a Midoriko, era sim compreensão, preocupação, cumplicidade, mas não amor. Eu sempre soube que a nossa ligação era mais forte, talvez por causa da história de eu ter salvado-a com o meu sangue, só ao lado dela eu percebi como aquilo me afetava, às vezes era como se eu a ouvisse dentro da minha mente. Eu não estava disposto a participar de um triangulo amoroso, ainda mais um em que eu não amava. Fugir foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz.

Embora eu tivesse fugido, a atração que aquele lugar exercia em mim me impedia de ir para longe por muito tempo, por mais que eu fosse, eu me sentia obrigado a voltar. Eu não buscava notícias dos yokais e não procurava outro bando, eu não queria que ninguém encontrasse o vilarejo e atrapalhasse o que estava acontecendo lá, então, eu meio que me tornei um vigia velando pela segurança da Miroriko e do Naraku. Foi quase um ano e meio vivendo dessa maneira, até que um dia em que eu tentei me afastar senti que eu precisava voltar, urgentemente.

Quando cheguei perto do vilarejo percebi que algo estava errado, algo dentro de mim estava inquieto, olhei para o céu e somente naquela região as nuvens negras faziam chover, meu impulso foi correr para lá e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas uma voz na minha cabeça me impediu.

- Sesshoumaru, não. Dê meia volta, vá embora, fuja enquanto você ainda pode. – disse Miroriko.

Meu instinto protetor se ativou com aquela voz, mas eu não conseguia me mover, era como se uma força me empurrasse para trás. Hoje eu sei que era a Midoriko me protegendo, mas na hora eu achei que o medo é que tinha me paralisado. Lembro de tentar chegar até o vilarejo, mas antes que eu pudesse meu corpo se inundou de dor e era como se eu estivesse morrendo, me esforcei para me manter em pé, mas a minha vista ficou embaçada e então eu desmaiei.

Quando acordei um vazio dominava meu peito, eu não precisei – e não quis – ir até o vilarejo para descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Todos estavam mortos, a vida calma que eu tentara proteger aquele tempo todo tinha virado pó, algo tinha dado errado e eu não tinha coragem de ir atrás para entender. Eu senti o cheiro de outros yokais e conclui que o problema tinha sido esse, era mais cômodo pensar assim.

Mais uma vez, virei as costas e fugi sem olhar para trás.

Não sei se você conseguiu fazer as mesmas ligações que eu fui fazendo ao longo dos anos, mas hoje eu percebo claramente que tanto meu pai quanto o Naraku haviam percebido logo de cara que Midoriko não era humana, porém o sentimento que ela despertou nos dois foi completamente diferente. Meu pai temeu aquele poder desconhecido e por isso disse para eu matá-la, ele sabia que não conseguiria; muito menos eu. E esse era o motivo de toda aquela raiva, não existia mal algum no meu ataque ao vilarejo, aquilo não causaria problemas para ele, mas a idéia de eu defender uma mulher que poderia bater de frente com ele o deixava louco. Por isso ele não a matou e disse que eu poderia voltar a andar com o bando.

Já o Naraku... Bom, eu acredito que ele tenha tido uma atração verdadeira, assim como a minha e a da Rin, eu nunca soube se a intenção dele fora me criar desde o inicio ou se algo havia mudado depois do encontro com Midoriko. O engraçado dessa situação é que naquela época eu jamais poderia imaginar que aquela garota que eu me empenhei tanto em salvar seria um dos seres mais poderosos que eu encontraria na minha vida. A Midoriko era um anjo branco, o mais puro de todos e ao contrário das que a sucederam, manteve a sanidade até os últimos segundos da vida. A verdade é que era mais fácil ela ter me salvado do que o contrário.

Mas voltando a minha história.... Eu vivi muitos séculos sem encontrar mulheres como aquelas, eu acreditava que todas tinham morrido com a Miroriko, meu pai que voltara a falar comigo e agora, misteriosamente mantinha um orgulho ridículo de mim, sempre me perguntava o que tinha acontecido com Naraku e os outros e eu nunca contei. Eu sempre achei que o que acontecera no vilarejo deveria ficar lá, ainda mais quando não existiam mais mulheres como Miroriko para causarem aquele efeito em qualquer yokai que fosse. Em determinado momento da minha vida eu não agüentei mais viver com meu pai e passei a andar sozinho, eu praticava aquilo que o Naraku havia me ensinado e também aprimorava o que eu mesmo aprendera a fazer sozinho, eu havia me tornado um yokai forte e independente, eu tinha a minha própria fama e não era mais o filho do Inu-Taisho, eu era Sesshoumaru e isso era o suficiente para amedrontar as pessoas.

Certa vez eu encontrei uma cidadezinha e algo naquele lugar ascendeu minha sede de sangue, como há muito tempo eu não fazia, ataquei o lugar sem motivo algum, apenas pelo prazer de sentir a vida se esvaindo pelas minhas mãos. Aquele ataque fez com que eu me lembrasse de tudo o que acontecera no passado, sobre Midoriko e as mulheres e assustei-me ao perceber que assim como acontecera naquela vez, alguém falava comigo. Procurei pela voz e sorri maldosamente ao perceber que era apenas um velho.

- O que você está resmungando, velhote? – disse maldosamente.

Ele cerrou os olhos e apontou para mim.

- Você vai se arrepender disso, demônio! – ele disse. – Nós conhecemos um anjo e ele nos prometeu proteção! Sua hora vai chegar e você vai se arrepender!

- Era só o que me faltava, um velho louco. – eu disse enquanto gargalhava.

Ele falou em alguma língua estranha e eu o matei logo em seguida. Olhei ao redor e percebi que não havia mais nada para mim naquele lugar. Eu nunca levei a sério o que aquele velho falara, eu realmente acreditava que ele era louco e não sabia o que estava falando, isso até perceber que pouco tempo depois do ataque alguém estava me seguindo. Eu reconhecia aquela sensação, eu reconhecia aquele cheiro, mas achei que estava ficando louco. Aquelas mulheres não existiam mais, todas elas tinham morrido naquele dia.

Não demorou muito tempo para eu perceber que quem estava me seguindo era uma garota, lembro de ficar impressionado com a semelhança dela com a Midoriko, mas eram as diferenças que instigavam a minha curiosidade. Ela não tinha aquele olhar desafiador, pelo contrário, as feições dela eram meigas e me lembravam muito uma criança humana que teve uma vida boa. O fato dela apenas me seguir sem jamais se aproximar me deixava inquieto, eu queria saber quem ela era, porque ela estava me seguindo, como ela havia sobrevivido. Eu lutava tentando manter meu orgulho, mas como você bem sabe, no fim, a atração sempre ganha. Certa vez, enquanto ela me seguia virei-me para trás e parei, cruzando os braços. Ela arregalou os olhos e caiu para trás, parecendo assustada, lembro de sentir vontade de rir, mas apenas cerrei os olhos e apontei para ela.

- Você! O que quer de mim?

Ela sentou no chão e começou a tirar as folhas secas que estavam presas no seu cabelo, após tirar todas ela virou os olhos para mim, logo em seguida os cerrando.

- Não assuste as pessoas! – ela disse irritada.

- Como se uma mulherzinha como você pudesse me dar ordens. – eu respondi. – Ainda não me respondeu o que quer de mim!

- Porque um yokai tão estúpido, meu Deus? – ela resmungou e logo se voltou para mim. – Eu não quero nada de um yokai grosso como você, na verdade, eu gostaria de entender o que leva alguém a destruir uma cidade inteiro sem motivo nenhum!

Só naquela hora eu lembrei das palavras do velho e dessa vez eu não pude conter meu riso. Eu olhei para a garota sentada no chão com cara emburrada e gargalhei.

- Então quer dizer que você é o anjo que vai vingar aquelas pessoas?

Ela ficou vermelha e virou o rosto.

- Não tenho nada a ver com essa história! – ela disse.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Como foi que você escapou? E da onde veio essa história de anjo?

Ela virou o rosto para mim com uma expressão curiosa e disse:

- Escapei? Escapei da onde? Você me conhece?

- Daquela noite onde todos morreram, você não se lembra? – eu perguntei confuso.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, provavelmente está me confundindo com outra pessoa, todas nós somos parecidas mesmo. – ela respondeu em um tom frustrado e logo depois balançou a cabeça fechando a cara. – Mas peraí, porque eu estou aqui batendo papo com você? Eu tenho que te matar!

- Me matar? E porque você me mataria?

Ela revirou os olhos e levantou-se.

- Porque você é um yokai, não é óbvio?

- Não! – eu retruquei. – Na verdade, isso não faz o menor sentido.

Ela balançou a mão impacientemente e disse:

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim? Nunca ouviu falar sobre anjos?

- Não. – eu respondi.

- Sesshoumaru, você não pode estar falando sério! – ela disse. – Todos os yokais já sabem sobre nós, está tendo uma guerra ai entre as nossas espécies!

- Duas coisas. Primeiro: como você sabe meu nome? Segundo: guerra entre espécies? Que droga é essa?

- Eu sei muito sobre você, afinal, você é minha missão. – ela disse sorrindo parecendo orgulhosa e voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado. – Sinceramente eu acho que você merece entender o motivo de eu ter de matá-lo, antes de tudo meu nome é Rin e como você disse, eu sou um anjo. Não que eu seja um anjo de verdade, é só um nome idiota mesmo, mas nós temos a missão de proteger os humanos de demônios como você, nada pessoal, mas você é um assassino maníaco e louco e é potencialmente uma ameaça ao pacifismo entre as espécies. Talvez você não saiba, mas existem projetos de unir os yokais e os humanos, sabe? Parar com essa coisa de gente se matando sem motivos. E é ai que nós entramos, somos as únicas que podem lidar com yokais sem correr riscos muito sérios, quero dizer, estamos aqui conversando numa boa, não estamos? Acho que se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa você já teria matado-a, falar não é muito o seu forte, né?

Lembro de prestar pouca atenção no que ela estava falando, porque na hora eu só pude pensar em como aquela garota não fechava a boca um minuto, ela ficou horas me falando sobre anjos, yokais e humanos, sobre como era ser um anjo, sobre como sua vida era estranha e sem sentido, sobre como ela preferia não matar yokais e na hora eu entendi que ela não tinha sobrevivido àquele dia. Algo havia acontecido com aquelas mulheres, elas tinham voltado, mas não como eram antes. Não existia a compreensão do que era aquela atração ou do porquê de exercerem influência nos yokais, toda a existência delas estava baseada em uma filosofia sobre "humanos são santos e yokais são a desgraça do mundo e merecem ser exterminados".

Era estranho acompanhar de perto a confusão pela qual Rin passava, após aquela conversa nós começamos a andar juntos, ela dizia que precisava ficar de olho em mim até receber as ordens da sua superiora para finalmente me matar e como já tínhamos nos apresentado não seria um problema ficarmos juntos, segundo ela era impossível que gostássemos um do outro, mesmo que como amigos. Desde criança ela fora ensinada que anjos e yokais jamais poderiam conviver pacificamente, porque eram inimigos naturais, mas ela parecia não acreditar cegamente naquela história. Por vezes ela se repreendia por estar conversando amigavelmente comigo e sumia por algumas horas e depois voltava dizendo que eu não deveria confundi-la daquela maneira, afinal se eu continuasse atrapalhando sua missão ela seria obrigada a me matar antes da hora.

Eu confesso que no começo a achava irritante, eu não compreendia de onde ela tirava tantas besteiras, eu tinha visto Midoriko e Naraku, ou melhor, eu tinha visto a compreensão mutua que existia entre eu e ela, a ligação que tínhamos, isso sem falar em todos os outros yokais e 'anjos' que viviam pacificamente naquele vilarejo. Como eu disse anteriormente, eu preferia não estar lá e conviver com aquilo, mas graças a ligação que eu tinha com a Midoriko eu sabia que eles eram felizes, que finalmente os yokais tinham encontrado parceiras ideais, talvez você não saiba, mas há muitos anos atrás os yokais não tinha interesse em humanas como agora. Hoje existe toda essa história de amor, mas quando eu era jovem os yokais precisavam procriar, fazer sua linhagem se perpetuar, eram poucas as vezes que yokais se juntavam por amor, geralmente era interesse mútuo de ter filhos com um sangue forte, logo, humanas não passavam de brinquedos. Qual a utilidade de uma mulher incapaz de procriar?

Nunca questionei de onde ela tirava todas aquelas histórias e também não comentei sobre tudo o que eu tinha visto no passado. Com o tempo eu me acostumei com a presença da Rin e toda a sua faladeira, quando ela estava distraída – e isso acontecia com muita freqüência – eu ria sozinho das ameaças de morte que ela fazia. Nunca achei que de fato ela me mataria, porque eu também não conseguiria mata-la, ao mesmo tempo que ela me lembrava a Midoriko, ela era completamente diferente. Em determinado momento eu percebi que o que eu sentia pela Rin era um sentimento estranho, uma espécie de preocupação possessiva. Ela atraía muitos yokais, no começo isso não me incomodava, eu achava engraçada a irritação dela com aquilo, mas após alguns meses eu não suportava mais a idéia de outro yokai colocando os olhos em cima dela.

Certa vez, enquanto comíamos, perguntei para ela:

- Porque tantos yokais te perseguem?

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Isso é mesmo um saco. É culpa do que eu sou, é tipo uma defesa estúpida, por exemplo, você não me mataria, estou certa?

Eu ergui a sobrancelha e a encarei.

- Está?

- Você sabe que estou. – ela disse de maneira confiante. – Se quisesse me matar já teria o feito, lembre-se que eu sei tudo sobre você. Conheço a sua fama.

É claro que ela estava certa, eu jamais encostaria um dedo nela, mas eu nunca fui bom com provocações. Esperei que o sorriso vitorioso sumisse dos seus lados e quando ela piscou voei em sua direção e a segurei pelo pescoço, forçando meu sorriso mais maníaco. Para minha surpresa ela não ficou nervosa ou com medo, apenas olhos nos meus olhos e disse firmemente:

- Me solte.

O que eu senti naquela hora foi inexplicável, era como se eu não tivesse poder nenhum no meu corpo, como se não pudesse mais controlar meus braços. Ela sorriu novamente e isso só aumentou minha raiva, me esforcei para não ceder.

- Sesshoumaru, me solte. – ela repetiu.

- Eu não vou te soltar. – eu disse rangendo os dentes.

- Eu estou mandando.

- Eu não vou te soltar. – dessa vez era eu quem estava repetindo. – Nunca.

E nessa hora não sei quem se surpreendeu mais com a minha ação, quando eu percebi eu já estava beijando-a. E só naquele momento eu compreendi como eu a desejava, eu entendi a irritação que aqueles yokais causavam em mim, a preocupação exagerada que eu sentia. Naquele momento eu percebi que eu desejava a Rin como eu nunca tinha desejado nada na minha vida antes.

Ela ficou imóvel, com os olhos arregalados e quando eu me afastei pude sentir o peso da sua mão no meu rosto. Ela parecia furiosa, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e só ali eu notei quão azuis e encantadores eles eram.

- Você é nojento! – ela gritou. – Eu tenho nojo de você, Sesshoumaru. Eu sempre soube que yokais eram baixos, mas você? Você superou todos eles!

E então ela mordeu o lábio até ele começar a sangrar, me encarou e disse:

- Eu não quero que você se aproxime de mim nunca mais e isso é uma ordem!

Eu a encarei e não consegui falar ou agir, não porque ela ordenara, mas porque eu não conseguia lidar com aquela reação. Antes de conhecer a Rin eu estive com muitas mulheres, tanto humanas quanto yokais e também tive muitas delas atrás de mim e nunca algo parecido tinha acontecido. Ela parecia realmente enojada.

Ela ficou ali me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis enormes por alguns minutos, talvez esperando alguma reação que fosse, mas meu orgulho não me deixou fazer nada além de cuspir besteiras em cima dela.

- Idiota. – eu disse dando nos ombros. – Como se eu quisesse encostar em você de novo. Você não passa de uma criança insuportável, te fiz um favor, deveria me agradecer.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e eu percebi algo muito parecido com mágoa neles, mas apenas me virei e a deixei para trás. Eu esperava que ele me seguisse, falando a verdade, eu tinha a certeza de que cedo ou tarde ela apareceria atrás de mim com aquela história idiota de missão, mas o tempo foi passando e ela não voltava. Aquilo me deixava enfurecido, eu me perguntava como eu tinha me tornado tão fraco, me preocupar com uma garota como a Rin era o tipo da coisa que eu jamais faria, em outros tempos eu a teria matado sem pensar duas vezes.

Claro que tentei esquece-la, procurei por outras mulheres e até cheguei a me iludir, acreditando que aquele beijo tinha sido só um impulso, um ato impensado. Eu não a procurei, pois meu orgulho não permitia, mas vez ou outra eu era capaz de sentir a presença e o cheiro dela, eu era atraído de maneira quase irreal até onde ela estava, mas eu nunca cheguei a ir até ela. No fundo eu tinha medo de perceber que eu me importava mais do que deveria. Eu ignorei veemente todas as vezes que meu desejo se juntava à atração e praticamente me obrigavam a ir ao encontro da Rin, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Eu percebi que algo estava errado, eu conseguia sentir em cada parte do meu corpo que ela estava em perigo, mas eu sabia que ela conseguiria se virar sozinha e também existia aquela maldição estúpida em que ela me obrigava a nunca mais me aproximar, aquilo de alguma maneira funcionava e eu agradecia por isso.

Fui capaz de ignorar os avisos que meu corpo me dava sobre o perigo, mas não o grito dela. Eu estava quase conseguindo me afastar, quando a voz desesperada da Rin me atingiu e me paralisou.

- Eu mandei você parar! – ela gritava.

- Você é uma humana engraçada. – respondeu uma voz grave em meio a gargalhadas.

Na mesma hora eu dei meia volta, eu queria ir embora, queria que alguém sumisse com aquela garota da minha vida, mas eu não era capaz, uma coisa desconhecida dentro de mim me guiava até seus gritos. Porém, quando eu cheguei perto o bastante para ver o que estava acontecendo eu senti meu corpo travando, era como se milhares de cordas me puxassem para trás e me impedissem de chegar até os dois. Nunca vou me esquecer do que vi naquele momento, um yokai estava em cima da Rin e ela estava com as roupas rasgadas, ela se debatia enquanto ele ria. A imagem da primeira vez que vi a Midoriko se fez presente na minha mente e isso só me deixou mais descontrolado, eu tentava me aproximar, eu tentava gritar, mas era inútil. De alguma maneira eu estava mudo e preso à algo que eu não fazia idéia do que era.

O yokai abaixou-se e começou a beijar o pescoço dela e no mesmo instante ela parou de se debater, era como se tivesse desistido de lutar, virou a cabeça para o lado e de seus olhos começaram a escorrer lágrimas. Eu assistia aquilo horrorizado e lutava contra as amarras que me prendiam esperando que qualquer um dos dois me notasse, mas era como se eu não estivesse ali. Lembro de fechar meus punhos e meus olhos tentando encontrar um meio de me livrar daquela situação, o silêncio vindo da Rin me desesperava mais do que seus berros.

- Merda! – eu gritei e por algum motivo virei meus olhos para o céu. – Por favor, Midoriko, não faça isso de novo comigo! Não me impeça de salva-la assim como me impediu de te salvar!

Um relâmpago brilhou no céu e logo em seguida o som do trovão atraiu a atenção do yokai e da Rin e quando ela me viu, voltou a se debater e gritar. O yokai deu um tapa no seu rosto e disse:

- Achei que já tinha aceitado que não tem chances contra mim!

E então eu lembro apenas de sentir meu corpo se libertando e da voz da Miroriko na minha mente dizendo para eu não decepciona-la, como todos os outros haviam feito. Eu voei em cima do yokai e eu não sei ao certo o que fiz com ele, eu estava fora de controle como há muito tempo não ficava, eu não via nada ao meu redor, eu não sentia nada além de uma imensa vontade de matar e eu provavelmente sairia dali e mataria mais se a Rin não tivesse me impedido. Quando não existia mais nada daquele yokai para que eu destruísse me virei para a estrada e ia em direção à cidade.

- Sesshoumaru, aonde você vai? – ela disse e eu pude perceber o medo em seus olhos.

Eu não respondi, meu sangue ainda estava borbulhando de ódio, sabia que qualquer coisa que falasse seria idiota. Balancei a cabeça e voltei a andar.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela disse e então começou a chorar. – Você está tão bravo assim comigo? Por favor, me desculpe, não vá embora, eu preciso de você.

Virei meus olhos em sua direção e foi como se todo o ódio que eu senti sumisse no mesmo instante, eu sequer conseguia me lembrar do motivo de estar tão furioso. Eu só queria estar ao lado dela.

- Do que está falando? – eu respondi confuso.

- Eu estou com tanto medo, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. – ela disse e então soltou um soluço alto. – Eu esperei que você viesse me procurar e você nunca veio, eu tentei falar com as outras, mas todas elas sumiram!

Suspirei e andei até ela, sentando-me ao seu lado, eu a encarei seriamente e só naquele momento eu notei como ela tinha mudado. Ela parecia pelo menos cinco anos mais velho, seu corpo antes infantil agora era de uma mulher adulta, ela estava mais alta, seu cabelo estava maior e seus olhos mais azuis do que nunca. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao notar aquilo e a abracei, colocando sua cabeça em meu peito e acariciando seus cabelos.

- Desculpe por isso, agora eu estou aqui, está tudo bem.

Não entendo muito bem as mulheres, mas ao ouvir aquilo ela se agarrou em mim e começou a chorar. Ficamos daquele jeito por horas até que ela se acalmasse e então adormecesse no meu colo. Quando acordou no dia seguinte pareceu não acreditar que eu ainda estava ali, eu só sorri e disse:

- Bom dia.

Ela não respondeu nada e continuou ali em silêncio por um tempo, até finalmente criar coragem para perguntar.

- Como você conseguiu se aproximar de mim?

- Sua macumba não foi tão forte assim. – eu disse dando nos ombros.

- Você está mentindo. – ela disse. – Eu percebi você por perto várias vezes, mas sempre que se aproximava demais você logo se afastava.

- Me afastei porque não queria te ver. – respondi sinceramente.

Ela mordeu o lábio e me encarou.

- Desculpe, eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas...

- Eu sei que não, quero dizer, agora eu sei que não. – respondi sorrindo. – Você não sabe mesmo o que está acontecendo?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e fez cara de duvida, embora tivesse uma aparência mais adulta, para mim, ela continuava com o jeito de uma criança.

- Você está sem seus poderes, não é? Por isso aquele yokai não se afastou de você quando você pediu. – eu disse.

- Isso começou quando eu comecei a envelhecer. Eu não sou mais um anjo?

- Não, você só está apaixonada.

No mesmo instante ela ficou vermelha e virou o rosto.

Bem, imagino que você deve estar se perguntando o que isso significa exatamente, eu não te contei tudo o que sei sobre os anjos porque achei que era melhor contar ao longo da história. Pouco antes de partir do vilarejo da Midoriko eu percebi que o influencia que as outras mulheres exerciam em mim era mínima e por algum motivo estranho todas elas pareciam estar envelhecendo de maneira muito rápida. O que me atraia naquele lugar era apenas a Midoriko, você tem uma ligação de sangue, compreende quão profundo isso é, mesmo que eu quisesse, jamais me livraria da Midoriko. Vivendo na mente dela e nos arredores do vilarejo eu pude ver muita coisa, descobrir muito sobre a convivência de anjos e yokais, muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo saiba hoje em dia. O motivo de isso acontecer eu nunca compreendi totalmente, nunca fez sentido para mim, mas quando vi as mudanças no corpo da Rin eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando! – ela disse encarando o chão.

- Elas não te explicaram isso? – perguntei apenas por curiosidade, eu sabia que ela não fazia idéia daquilo.

- Você está inventando isso! – ela retrucou. – Yokais e anjos são inimigos.

Perceba que vocês são doutrinadas da mesma maneiras há séculos, naquele tempo a Rin já repetia as mesmas asneiras que você repete hoje. Ao perceber a completa ignorância da Rin sobre o que ela mesma era eu contei para ela exatamente a mesma história que estou contando para você, mas com todos os detalhes que eu conseguia lembrar do que se passava na mente da Midoriko e sobre o que ela pensava sobre ser o que era. A Rin ficou em silêncio o tempo todo, sem questionar absolutamente nada, quando terminei ela cruzou os braços e me encarou.

- Então é isso... – ela resmungou.

- Isso o que? – perguntei confuso.

- Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu percebi algo de estranho em você, algum tipo de ligação com o passado. Eu sempre soube que era uma mulher!

- Isso é ciúmes?

- Não, é raiva mesmo. – ela disse irritada. – Como você passa tanto tempo comigo e não me conta essas coisas? Agora eu me sinto uma idiota por ter falado tanta besteiras. Eu sempre achei essa história de anjos muito estranha, quero dizer, qual o sentido em eu atrair yokais apenas para ser capaz de me defender ou de mata-los? Até tentei questionar de onde vinha tudo isso, se existia algum livro sagrado dos anjos ou qualquer porcaria do tipo, mas obviamente ninguém me respondia nada. Tenho quase certeza que nem elas sabem de onde vem tudo isso... E pensando nisso, foi por isso que você me perguntou como eu tinha escapado daquela noite, não foi?

- Era engraçado ver você falar com tanta convicção sobre algo que não fazia o mesmo sentido e sim, foi por isso que eu perguntei.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço e fechou a cara.

- Isso não teve graça nenhuma, idiota.

Após isso nós voltamos a andar juntos, não como namorados, amantes ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Nós só aproveitávamos a companhia um do outro, para mim a experiência de compartilhar meus pensamentos com outra pessoa era uma novidade e ela provavelmente estava aproveitando o fato de poder estar ao meu lado sem culpa. Nossa vida foi calma por poucos anos, até meu pai descobrir que eu estava andando com uma "humana", á partir desse momento a caçada começou e ele nos perseguia o tempo todo, mesmo após séculos ele insistia no sermão de honrar o sangue e para ele, eu estar como uma humana era o mesmo que sujar o precioso sangue que ele lutou anos para manter limpo. É, meu pai conseguia piorar com o tempo.

A Rin parecia não se importar com aquela perseguição incessante e encarava tudo com bom humor, ela dizia que como não tinha uma sogra sobrava para o sogro o papel de vilão. Devo dizer que ela chamava meu pai de sogro antes mesmo de termos qualquer tipo de relacionamento, era uma espécie de provocação dela. Ao menos para mim essas eram as partes mais marcantes da personalidade dela, o bom humor e mania de me provocar. Por um tempo a perseguição foi divertida, eu tinha desculpas para matar yokais sem ser repreendido pela Rin, ela costumava dizer que a única coisa que odiava em mim era essa minha sede de sangue e que um dia ela conseguiria cura-la. Fazia parte do programa "Reabilitação de yokais maníacos e psicopatas por Rin".

Com o tempo eu acreditei que pai tinha desistido de nos perseguir e voltamos a passar as noites conversando como fazíamos antes, não era preciso fazer vigia; podíamos relaxar. Em um desses dias, em volta da fogueira ela me perguntou:

- Você amou a Midoriko?

- Provavelmente de um modo diferente do que você pensa.

- Não se arrependeu de ter ido embora? Talvez se tivesse levado-a embora com você ela estivesse viva.

- Eu pensei nisso muitas vezes e todas as vezes que pensava me arrependia.

- Não se arrepende mais?

- Me arrependo de não ter tentado voltar para o vilarejo, mas não de ter deixado-a aos cuidados do Naraku. Ela foi feliz e isso é o que importa.

- Faz sentido...

- Se eu não tivesse aberto mão dela não teria te conhecido. Acho que era para ser assim, eu tive de passar por tudo aquilo para poder estar com você hoje.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e deitou-se no chão, olhando para as estrelas. Ficamos em silêncio por horas até que eu finalmente criei coragem e perguntei algo que me intrigava há meses.

- Rin, quando eu perguntei antes você me disse que era só um nome, mas mesmo sendo só um nome... Da onde saiu essa história de anjos? No passado as mulheres da sua espécie não sabiam o que eram ao certo.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e me encarou curiosa.

- Você ainda não fez a ligação? É por causa das nossas asas.

- Asas?

- As mulheres do vilarejo não tinham asas? – ela perguntou.

- Não! – respondi confuso. – Nem você. Na verdade, eu não faço idéia do que você está falando!

Ela levantou-se e ajoelhou-se no chão, sentando em cima das pernas a virada de costas para mim, eu podia ver apenas o contorno do corpo dela contra a luz fraca da fogueira. Para mim surpresa, ela abaixou a blusa que estava vestindo, me mostrando suas costas e logo eu entendi o que ela queria dizer com asas, a marca nas costas dela era exatamente como a sua.

- É, elas não tinham asas. – disse gaguejando.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas apenas a visão das costas da Rin já me deixava inquieto, eu queria tocá-la, beija-la, eu queria que ela fosse minha. Nunca na minha vida eu acreditei que apenas um pedaço das costas de alguém me deixaria tão nervoso. A Rin tinha esse poder em mim, era hipnótico, sinceramente não sei explicar como passei tantos anos ao lado dela sem tocá-la. Meu respeito por ela era maior que meus impulsos, eu tinha medo de que ela tivesse a mesma reação que teve quando a beijei.

Ela não se moveu e não respondeu o que eu disse, o silêncio entre nós começou a se tornar constrangedor, eu procurei algo para me concentrar o foi o som do coração dela batendo acelerado que chamou minha atenção. Então eu percebi que ela também ficava ansiosa com aquela situação. Respirei fundo juntando toda a força que eu tinha no corpo e disse:

- Rin, eu não sou tão santo quanto você acha que eu sou. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu agüento ficar ao seu lado, mas sem poder encostar em você.

- Eu nunca pedi para que você fosse santo.

Aquilo era o que eu precisava, era a permissão que me faltava para que enfim eu compreendesse o que era estar realmente com a Rin. Eu sorri e beijei-lhe o ombro, eu pude sentir o corpo inteiro dela se arrepiando nos meus braços, depois disso você pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Eu poderia descrever aquele momento para você, sei que não é uma criança e entende a diferença entre fazer sexo e amor, mas palavras jamais conseguiriam explicar o que aconteceu ali, foi uma entrega tão mútua, era como se tivéssemos sido feitos para aquilo ou sendo mais brega ainda, sido feitos um para o outro. Eu não tinha mais porque esconder, pelo contrário, eu queria que todos soubessem, que todos entendessem e pudessem se sentir como eu me sentia. Eu amava a Rin, amava de maneira tão profunda, tão irreal que até eu mesmo duvidava que alguém pudesse se sentir daquela maneira.

Eu percebi que o prazer de matar não se comparava com o prazer de acordar todos os dias e saber que ela era minha, não demorou para que eu me decidisse a abandonar toda a vida absurda de mortes e sangue para viver com a Rin, dinheiro não era um problema para mim e compramos essa casa porque ela se apaixonou pelo jardim.

Eu sabia que os outros yokais falavam de mim, eu ouvia os rumores de eu ter sido domesticado por uma humana e confesso que mesmo sendo de uma felicidade descomunal eu pensei em abandonar a vidinha pacata que eu levava por várias vezes. Eu sempre fui orgulhoso, aceitar o que diziam era muito difícil para mim, principalmente porque eu via como minha reação abalava a Rin, ela não queria que eu deixasse de lado quem era soube apenas para viver com ela. Desisti completamente da idéia de abandonar tudo quando que a Rin estava grávida.

Eu disse algumas vezes sobre felicidade ao longo da minha história, mas certamente nenhuma se comparava a que senti quando descobri que eu ia ser pai. A minha vida não poderia ser mais perfeita, nada do que falassem poderia abalar a maneira como eu me senti, aquela criança que ia nascer, o meu filho, era o que faltava para que a Rin me ganhasse por completo, eu aceitava ter sido domesticado por ela ou qualquer outra besteira que fosse. Nós passávamos os dias cuidando desse jardim e pensando em nomes para o nosso filho, essa cara era cheia de vida, ela passeava pelos corredores cantarolando músicas infantis, como se preparasse todos os lugares para a chegada do bebê.

Durante sete meses eu fiquei ao seu lado, como um cão de guarda. Eu estava à disposição da Rin dia e noite, fazia todas as suas vontades e ela me retribuía com seu sorriso mais sincero, aquele que abria tanto os lábios que seus olhos azuis sumiam por trás das bochechas. E esses foram os sete meses mais felizes da minha vida, cada instante foi incomparável.

Algumas pessoas tentaram falar sobre arrependimento comigo ao longo da minha vida, me falaram sobre seus erros e sobre aquilo que queriam mudar, mas nada do que eu ouvi fez com que eu me comovesse, para mim eles não sabiam o que era a dor de verdade. Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez você me perguntou o porquê de eu viver isolado nas montanhas, o motivo é que desde aquele dia eu não vivo. Eu só espero pelo dia em que finalmente irei me encontrar pessoalmente com a Rin e poderei implorar seu perdão.

Quando a Rin estava no final no sétimo mês eu recebi uma mensagem urgente de um yokai do meu pai, dizendo que ele precisava de mim, pois estava morrendo. Eu não quis ir, eu tinha prometido não sair do lado da Rin até que o bebê nascesse, ela estava frágil demais para que eu fosse para o fim do mundo e a deixasse sozinha. Ela não tinha ninguém além de mim, mas como você percebeu no pouco tempo em que esteve com ela, a Rin é uma pessoa sem maldade, boa demais, quando soube que o problema era com meu pai me obrigou a ir, dizendo que se eu não fosse jamais me perdoaria. Assim como você, a Rin era órfã, ela não concebia a idéia de que eu desprezasse meu pai e não fosse ao seu encontro quando ele precisasse de mim.

Eu fui ao encontro do meu pai, mesmo contrariado, mesmo odiando. Eu fui. Não por ele, mas pela Rin, eu sabia como aquilo era importante para ela, mesmo que não fizesse sentido para mim. Eu andei, andei e andei e em determinado momento eu entendi o que estava acontecendo, eu senti meu sangue congelando nas minhas veias e um medo descomunal se apoderou de mim. Era tudo um plano, algo estava errado demais naquela história, no mesmo instante eu voltei para casa, correndo sem ver absolutamente nada na minha frente. Meu peito doía e eu tinha a certeza que ele já estava na minha casa, destruindo a minha vida, a dor era tão absurda e forte que eu sentia como se estivesse morrendo. Eu conhecia muito bem aquela dor.

Eu chorei e gritei e quebrei os ossos da minha mão enquanto socava tudo o que aparecia no meu caminho até minha casa, porém quando eu cheguei na porta dessa mansão eu não tive coragem de entrar, mais uma vez eu me via parado, sem saber o que fazer. Eu não queria entrar e descobrir que minha vida tinha acabado, eu não tinha forças para encarar o que minha burrice tinha feito. Eu fiquei ali por horas, sentindo a chuva que começara a cair nas minhas costas, um relâmpago iluminou o céu e eu entendi que Midoriko estava falando para eu parar de ser covarde. Caminhei até a porta como quem caminha para a morte e de certo modo eu caminhei mesmo. A Rin estava morta na sala, eu não pude me agüentar quando vi que seus braços estavam ao redor da barriga, protegendo o bebê. Cai no chão deixando que todos os sentimentos que aquela imagem gerava em mim brotassem e se espalhassem pelo meu corpo, eu gritei e chorei e praguejei, me arrastei até ela, abraçando seu corpo inerte e me perguntei porque ela, porque meu pai não tinha me matado no lugar dela. Porque ele tinha de destruir minha vida.

Lembro que não foi o meu filho que fez com que eu pensasse em acabar com a minha própria vida naquele momento, foram os olhos da Rin. A parte mais viva do seu corpo, a que eu mais amava, a que mais em encantava agora não era nada além de uma lembrança, aqueles orbes mortos não pertenciam à ela, aquele corpo sem vida muito menos. O único motivo de eu não ter me matado foi a sede de vingança que se instalou em mim, eu tinha de matar o meu pai. Eu sentia o cheiro dele por toda a casa e isso fazia meu corpo tremer, eu era um homem sem nada a perder.

Imagino que você tenha curiosidade em saber o que aconteceu naquele dia, eu demorei muito tempo para descobrir, até que a Rin apareceu pela primeira vez nos meus sonhos e para tentar aliviar a minha culpa ela me contou exatamente o que aconteceu. Poucos minutos após eu sair, meu pai chegou em casa e pediu para entrar, dizendo que queria me ver, a Rin não conseguiu perceber o que ele estava realmente planejando e o deixou entrar, ela serviu chá para aquele desgraçado! Enquanto eles tomavam chá, ele disse:

- Eu sei que não posso lutar contra você, sei que você não é uma humana e que meu filho jamais vai te largar, mas eu não posso permitir que você tenha esse filho.

E então ele caminhou calmamente até ela e chutou-a na barriga, como se estivesse fazendo um favor para a humanidade, como se ele tivesse esse direito de escolher quem vive e quem morre. Meu próprio pai matando meu filho, a Rin soube na hora que a criança não sobreviveria, talvez por ser um anjo, ela tinha uma ligação quase anormal com o bebê, algo que eu não conseguia compreender, mas respeitava.

Ela não ia morrer, nada havia acontecido com ela, mas aquela maldita ligação fez com que ela começasse a transferir a própria vida para o bebê, ela achou que poderia salvar os dois! Porém após um tempo ela percebeu que não conseguiria sozinha e é agora que entra a parte mais importante da história para você. A Rin ligou para a superiora dela, ela procurou por outros anjos que poderiam ajuda-la a se salvar e salvar nosso filho, ela poderia ter me ligado com aquele pouco tempo que sabia ter, mas ela acreditou tão cegamente que aquela gente se importava com ela que resolveu usar seus últimos instantes ligando para as pessoas erradas.

"_Nós não escolhemos nascer, Rin, mas vivemos e morremos com as escolhas que fazemos ao longo da nossa vida. Você traiu sua raça, se casou com um yokai e planeja criar essa aberração que você chama de filho, não há nada que possamos fazer por você. Foi você quem escolheu esse caminho_". Isso foi o que falaram para ela e essa foi a última coisa que a Rin ouviu antes de morrer. Você é como a Rin, apesar de repetir toda a ladainha que elas falam, se questiona se é verdade ou não. Agora que você sabe que não nasceu para matar yokais, que é como qualquer outra pessoa que nasceu com o direito de fazer escolhas e ser feliz. Como você vai viver sabendo que poderia ter sido você naquele telefone negando a chance de fazer alguém como a Rin sobreviver? Não me diga que nunca negou ajuda a outros anjos porque eu sei que já negou, eu sei muito sobre você, o bastante para saber que sim, poderia ser você no telefone e sua vinda até aqui para dizer que decidiu confiar nelas só confirma o que estou dizendo.

Pela primeira vez na vida você tem uma escolha, Kagome, eu só me preocupo se você vai conseguir faze-la corretamente.

* * *

Desculpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem pelo sumiço! O mundo conspirou contra mim, juro! Primeiro meu computador quebrou, depois meu quarto reformou e fiquei quase um mês sem pc, depois eu passei por uma crise criativa brava que só passou quando conversei sobre fic com a minha amiga (Sayu te amo, te devo uma :*), esse foi o capítulo mais dificil de escrever até agora, eu o reescrevi de pelo menos cinco maneiras diferentes e nenhuma ficava boa, essa deve estar cheia de erros porque escrevi de madrugada tendo que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para ir no cursinho e como não quero enrolar na revisão vai assim mesmo, peço perdão por qualquer erro grotesco que possa existir.

Eu tenho a sensação que o capítulo ficou enorme e não gostei exatamente dele, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui no meio dessa minha crise! Acho que ele explicou um zilhão de coisas, né? 8D A partir de agora (se o mundo não conspirar contra mim) vai ser sempre assim, com explicações de Deus nessa fic confusa! Só quero agradecer a quem ainda acompanha essa fic que tem seus altos e baixos, mas é a fic do meeeeeeeu coração! um beijo para quem lê, comenta e tem paciência de esperar meus capítulos gigantescos! Qualquer duvida é só perguntar, próximo capítulo serei legal e responderei comentários (juro que sempre fico gay e emo quando leio os comentários, me sinto um lixo não respondendo, desculpem, amo você t_t)

Tá, parei com o nhenhenhe. Até a próxima, que espero ser beeeeem próxima mesmo :D


	21. A guerra de Sesshoumaru

- Você não está preocupado com ela?

Inuyasha tirou os olhos do livro de física que estava em sua frente e encarou Miroku.

- Como é mesmo que funciona um pára-raios?

- Haste de metal pontiaguda que atrai e armazena energia elétrica, quando atinge certa quantidade de energia o ar ao redor ioniza e se descarrega por um fio de baixa resistividade, que é enterrado no solo. Acho que é isso. – disse Miroku revirando os olhos. – E não mude de assunto.

- Ioniza? Resistividade? – disse Inuyasha arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Vou entender isso como um sim. – disse Miroku.

- Entenda como um "ela foi embora". – respondeu Inuyasha dando nos ombros.

- Você não sabe de verdade o que aconteceu com ela. – retrucou Miroku. – Já faz um mês que ela bateu na sua porta e eu tenho certeza que ela foi falar com o Sesshoumaru, você não acha que ele pode ter feito alguma coisa com ela? Ele disse antes que a mataria!

- Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você, se quer saber a minha opinião, você deveria parar de se preocupar com a Kagome e se focar na Sango, vocês são ridículos! E caso não queira falar com ela, por mim tudo bem, mas ao menos você poderia voltar para a sua casa! Ela não mora lá, não sei o que diabos você tem feito esse tempo todo aqui.

- A Sango não tem nada a ver com isso. – disse Miroku.

- Não. E você também não tem nada a ver com o que está acontecendo. – retrucou Inuyasha mexendo o livro de maneira impaciente, perdendo a página que estava lendo.

Miroku suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Está certo, vou te deixar em paz. E antes que eu me esqueça, acho que você deveria estudar um pouco mais física antes de dormir, você está péssimo.

Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas deu a volta na mesa e subiu as escadas, deixando o material e indo para o quarto. Miroku o acompanhou com os olhos e quando o perdeu de vista, abriu a mochila e tirou algumas folhas, deixando-as em cima da mesa.

- Você vai precisar mais desse resumo idiota do que eu.

Apagou as luzes da cozinha e da sala e foi embora, não antes de abrir seu guarda-chuva.

* * *

Inuyasha olhou para o pátio esperançoso e aquele sentimento fez com que se sentisse idiota. Não era preciso que Miroku perguntasse, tinha certeza que a preocupação estúpida que sentia estava estampada em seu rosto. Desde que Kagome fora embora ele não era mais capaz de sentir como se estivesse dentro da mente da garota, antigamente ele era capaz de dizer com toda a certeza onde ela estava e o que estava sentindo, mas desde aquele dia era como se ela nunca existido. Como se a ligação que eles tinham não passasse de fruto da sua imaginação.

Sentou-se em um banco no pátio coberto e esparramou-se no mesmo, estava cansado. Olhou tediosamente para as gotas pesadas caindo do céu, há 7 dias chovia sem parar e há dias ele não conseguia dormir, se perguntava o que estava acontecendo, se Kagome estava bem. Lutava diariamente contra a vontade incontrolável de subir aquela montanha e invadir a casa de Sesshoumaru exigindo que ele contasse o que tinha acontecido entre eles, odiava o fato de que o último vislumbre de emoção que tivera da garota fosse daquela conversa entre os dois. Ela estava transtornada, confusa, com medo de alguma coisa.

- Você está péssimo.

Ele não precisava olhar para saber de quem era aquela voz, mesmo que não a ouvisse há um tempo, sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e disse:

- Você também está péssima.

Sango sorriu e tirou a mochila das costas e sentando-se.

- Posso sentar?

- Já não está sentando?

- Já faz tempo desde a última vez que nos falamos, não é? Sei que vou me arrepender de dizer isso, mas tenho sentido sua falta.

- Que o Miroku não ouça isso.

Sango revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Deixe o Miroku para outro dia, - disse. – resolvi vir falar com você porque estou preocupada. Cadê a Kagome, Inuyasha?

- Você também não! – disse Inuyasha cruzando os braços.

- Para onde ela foi? O que aconteceu entre vocês? – disse Sango.

- Eu não sei para onde ela foi e muito menos sei o que aconteceu. Um belo dia sua amiga bateu na porta da minha casa, disse que tinha feito uma escolha e sumiu do mapa. – disse Inuyasha balançando a mão de maneira impaciente.

- Uma escolha? – disse Sango.

Inuyasha abriu a boca, mas o som do sinal fez com que ele a fechasse e esperasse o som diminuir.

- Conversamos depois. – disse. – Preciso mesmo falar com você.

Sango fez um careta e apenas acenou com a cabeça, sabia sobre o que ele iria falar e não era um assunto que ela disposta a tratar naquele momento. Os dois levantaram e foram em direção à sala, porém a porta já estava fechada. Inuyasha juntou as sobrancelhas em uma feição desconfiada.

- Algo estranho está acontecendo. – resmungou Inuyasha.

Sango olhou no relógio e disse:

- Não se preocupe, ainda estamos no horário.

- Então porque essa droga está fechada? – disse Inuyasha cerrando os olhos e logo disse entre dentes. – Espera... Claro que algo está acontecendo! O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

- Ele? Ele quem? – disse Sango.

Inuyasha empurrou Sango para o lado e deu um soco na porta, antes de abri-la violentamente e voar em direção ao yokai parado no centro da sala.

- O que você veio fazer aqui!

Sango entrou logo em seguida, olhando de maneira confusa para o que acontecia. No centro da sala estava Sesshoumaru parado com Inuyasha agarrado em sua roupa parecendo fora de si, olhou para as outras pessoas da sala e percebeu que elas pareciam igualmente confusas, balançou a cabeça pensando no que fazer e foi em direção aos dois, tentando afastar Inuyasha. Segurou o braço do hanyou, puxando-o para trás.

- Inuyasha, vem...

- Me solta, Sango! – gritou Inuyasha.

- Miroku! – gritou Sango. – Venha me ajudar!

Miroku que até então estava paralisado olhando a situação, levantou-se e juntou-se a garota, segurando Inuyasha pelo braço.

- O que está planejando, Sesshoumaru? – gritou o hanyou.

- Ela sumiu. – disse Sesshoumaru com a calma e a frieza de sempre.

Inuyasha demorou alguns instantes para assimilar o que tinha ouvido e quando finalmente entendeu deixou os braços caírem e encarou o yokai confuso.

- Desde quando?

- Não sei. – respondeu Sesshoumaru arrumando a blusa que o hanyou amassara.

- E o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sango histérica. – Achou que ela viria para a aula?

- Não. – disse Sesshoumaru sem sequer olhar para a garota. – Eu vim atrás do seu professor, mas ao saber que eu o esperava na secretária ele fugiu, então resolvi esperar na sala.

- O Myouga? – disse Miroku. – Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. O que o Myouga tem a ver com o sumiço da Kagome?

- Como você soube que ela estava desaparecida? – disse Inuyasha ignorando a conversa paralela. – Eu tenho uma ligação com ela! Eu deveria saber disso!

- Precisamos sair daqui, Sesshoumaru, se importa se formos para o corredor pelo menos? – disse Miroku.

- Miroku, o que você está...

Sango não precisou terminar a frase, havia entendido o que o rapaz estava tentando fazer. Ela olhou para Inuyasha e percebeu que ele estava prestes a surtar, pegou seu braço e sussurrou:

- Vem comigo, Inuyasha, vamos conversar em outro lugar.

- Humanos são seres patéticos mesmo. – comentou Sesshoumaru encarando os rostos assustados dos alunos. – Tremendo de medo por uma coisa tão estúpida.

Miroku abriu a porta e deixou que Sango saísse, arrastando Inuyasha com ela e logo depois veio Sesshoumaru, quando todos passaram Miroku fechou a porta.

- O que você quis dizer com a Kagome estar desaparecida? – disse Miroku tentando manter a conversa de maneira racional.

- Ela saiu daqui dizendo que voltaria para casa, mas ela não está com os anjos. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Como você sabe disso? – disse Miroku.

- Aquele yokai estúpido apaixonado pela Kagome está atrás dela e por conta disso está criando uma guerra particular contra os anjos.

- O lobo? – perguntou Sango.

Sesshoumaru apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e lançou um olhar de provocação para Inuyasha, que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. O hanyou encarava o chão e ignorava veemente a conversa.

- Você não sabia mesmo que ela estava sumida? – perguntou o yokai. – Pensei que tivessem algum tipo de ligação bizarra...

- Eu é quem deveria estar fazendo perguntas para você. – disse Inuyasha explodindo. – O que aconteceu naquela montanha quando a Kagome foi atrás de você? O que foi que você falou que a deixou tão atordoada? Se não consigo mais saber dela a culpa é sua, você a deixou tão confusa que é como se ela tivesse se perdido dela mesma!

- Hm, é uma boa teoria para o que aconteceu. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Er... – disse Sango sem encarar Sesshoumaru. – O que você quis dizer com guerra?

- Exatamente o que você entendeu. – respondeu o yokai. – Por isso estou atrás daquele seu professor gordo e inútil.

- O que o Myouga tem a ver com isso? – Miroku voltou a questionar.

- Volte para a sala agora. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Novamente o rapaz ficou sem resposta, mas apenas balançou a cabeça desapontado e entrou na sala, segurou a porta e olhou para Sango e Inuyasha, esperando que eles os seguissem, a garota entendeu na hora o recado e o seguiu, porém Inuyasha andou até Sesshoumaru e o encarou friamente.

- Se algo acontecer com ela a culpa será sua. – disse.

Sesshoumaru segurou o braço de Inuyasha com força, fazendo com que ele o encarasse, cerrou os olhos e murmurou:

- Minha? Eu estou atrás dela, estou fazendo muito mais do que fez até agora. Pensa que não sei que percebeu que algo estava errado e que mesmo assim não fez nada? Você continuou com sua vidinha medíocre, então não me tire do sério com essa sua pose de namoradinho preocupado. A verdade é que você não a merece.

- A reunião de irmãos já acabou? – disse Myouga parecendo ansioso.

Sesshoumaru largou o braço de Inuyasha depois de lançar um dos seus olhares de desprezo e virou-se na direção de Myouga, que ao encará-lo pareceu encolher os ombros.

- Já disse para não me procurar no meu trabalho, Sesshoumaru. – voltou a dizer.

- Você não especificou onde eu não deveria procurá-lo, apenas disse que não queria mais se envolver comigo. – disse Sesshoumaru de maneira sensata.

- Isso inclui meu trabalho. – disse Myouga. – E você, Inuyasha, volte para a sala e diga para a Sango passar os exercícios de revisão para a prova, eu corrijo quando voltar.

Inuyasha fechou as mãos com força e encarou os dois yokais por alguns minutos, até girar nos calcanhares e entrar na sala, fechando a porta com força.

- Seu irmão é tão arrogante quando você. – disse Myouga.

- Ele é meu meio irmão. E obrigada – disse Sesshoumaru. – Vai me receber nesse corredor mesmo ou podemos ir para uma sala?

Myouga resmungou algo sobre Sesshoumaru não ter mudado nada e acenou com a cabeça para que ele o seguisse. Durante o pequeno percurso nenhum dos dois falou nada e o único som ouvido foi o de Myouga abrindo a porta e falando para o yokai sentar-se na cadeira.

- O que te trás aqui? – disse Myouga sentando-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, em frente a Sesshoumaru.

- Você sabe.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Está acontecendo de novo. – disse Sesshoumaru deixando de lado sua pose indiferente e parecendo ansioso.

Myouga tirou os óculos e colocou na mesa, pegou um lenço no bolso da calça e limpou o suor que insistia em brotar em sua testa desde que encontrara Sesshoumaru.

- Malditos lobos. – murmurou.

- Eles estão certos! – disse Sesshoumaru estranhamente empolgado. Ele raramente mudava seu tom de voz.

- Uma guerra não vai mudar o que aconteceu! – respondeu Myouga.

- Não, mas pode mudar o que ainda vai acontecer!

- E o que você acha que vai acontecer? Ou melhor, o que você acha que pode mudar? Ela já morreu, isso não vai mudar.

- Elas vão matar a Kagome. – disse Sesshoumaru. – É por isso que os lobos começaram essa guerra, o líder deles é apaixonado por ela, você deve saber disso.

- Ela não é a Rin. – disse Myouga admirado com a própria coragem em dizer aquelas palavras.

Sesshoumaru socou a mesa com força e levantou-se.

- Pare de falar da Rin!

- Você está motivado pelo ódio! – retrucou Myouga. – É por isso que está adorando essa idéia maluca de guerra!

- Você não entende nada mesmo, nunca entendeu, por isso sempre foi esse yokai covarde que viveu à sombra dos outros! Não é sobre mim ou sobre a Rin ou o que aconteceu há milhares de anos atrás, é sobre termos a oportunidade de fazermos uma mudança! Mudar para melhor! Eu vi a mim mesmo, vi o Naraku, vi meu pai, vi você e vi milhares de outros yokais sucumbindo aos anjos, como se tudo o que passamos e sentimos fosse uma maldição, como se estivéssemos fadados a autodestruição apenas por não seguirmos regras imbecis vindas ninguém sabe da onde e estou vendo isso acontecer novamente! Não me diga que você não percebeu o que acontece entre o Inuyasha e a Kagome, eles são como eu e a Rin costumávamos ser! Você diz que estou movido pelo ódio e qual o problema nisso? Sim, eu estou movido pelo ódio, mas não pela morte da Rin, mas por estar vendo minha vida se repetindo na minha frente e não estar fazendo nada para mudar! Eles vão matar a Kagome, assim como mataram a Rin e dessa vez eu não vou ficar parado sem fazer nada.

- Está fazendo tudo isso pelo Inuyasha? – disse Myouga no meio de um suspiro. – Eu acho que ele já tem idade suficiente para defender a namoradinha dele.

- Você está mesmo falando sério? – respondeu Sesshoumaru incrédulo. – Myouga, ele é um hanyou, ele não pode atacar ninguém.

- Ele tem garras, - disse dando nos ombros. – e um comportamento bem agressivo se quer saber.

- Qual a parte do "não poder" você não entende? Quantas vezes eu já expliquei que o sangue da mãe dele serve como um bloqueio para o sangue de yokai dele? É como uma coleira, ele pode até entrar em uma luta, mas nunca ganhará. O Inuyasha não pode ferir, muito menos matar alguém. – disse Sesshoumaru visivelmente irritado.

- Desde quando você se preocupa tanto assim com os outros? – disse Myouga.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira.

- Eu estou cansado, Myouga, e você sabe o que isso significa.

- Sei, só não sei ainda o que você quer de mim com toda essa sua nova filosofia de "vamos salvar o mundo".

- Eu não quero salvar o mundo, eu só quero terminar tudo o que tenho para fazer e finalmente encontrar a Rin, só isso.

- Não posso te ajudar com isso.

- Sei que não. O que quero de você é simples. Os lobos estão sozinhos e eles são estúpidos demais para agüentar a pressão, no momento os anjos estão atrás da Kagome e é por isso que os lobos estão tendo êxito, mas logo a busca vai terminar e vai ser nessa hora que elas virão contra todos nós. Você as conhece, sabe que anjos não tem discernimento e vão achar que os ataques do Kouga é uma declaração de guerra...

- E não é? – interrompeu Myouga.

- ... e é ai que você entra. Sei que conhece muitos yokais, principalmente muitos que odeiam anjos, preciso que você as segure até eu finalmente acertar as contas com a Kikyou. – continuou Sesshoumaru ignorando o comentário do outro yokai,

- Deixa eu ver se entendi bem... Você quer caminho livre para chegar até a líder, é isso? – disse Myouga balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Em outras palavras é exatamente isso que eu preciso. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Juro que não estava acreditando que você levaria à sério essa história de guerra. – disse Myouga incrédulo.

- Bem, isso só será mesmo uma guerra se eu não matar a Kikyou, caso contrário, será só uma briga entre espécies como já aconteceu várias vezes.

- Você pensou mesmo em tudo, não foi? – disse Myouga.

- Desde o momento que senti a presença da Kagome. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – E então, posso contar com você?

Myouga ficou alguns minutos pensando e por fim suspirou.

- Que a guerra comece.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos demonstrando irritação e disse:

- Isso não é "Jogos Mortais", idiota.

- Você é a única pessoa que pede ajuda para alguém e depois a chama de idiota. – disse Myouga frustrado.

- É que eu não sou uma pessoa qualquer.

* * *

- ... e então, estamos apenas reafirmando que não há motivos para alardes. Sesshoumaru não ataca ninguém há anos e sua visita ao colégio foi de cunho pessoal, não existindo qualquer perigo.

Kaede estava na sala de Inuyasha e tentava controlar a histeria que tinha se instalado no lugar, alguns alunos já tinham ligado para os pais que no mesmo instante ligaram para a escola, querendo saber se seus filhos estavam a salvo e outros – garotas, em sua maioria – tinham ataques de desespero, hora gritando, hora chorando. Sango lançou um olhar de pena para a velha professora, que suspirou como resposta e continuou a falar:

- Como a Sango já disse antes, vocês têm exercícios para fazer e eles são importantes para a prova de amanhã.

- Falando em prova... A prova de hoje vai ser cancelada não vai? – disse uma garota loira.

- Não, Saya. A prova de física ainda será na próxima aula, não há motivos para ela ser cancelada. – disse Kaede firmemente.

Uma das garotas que surtava há cada cinco minutos deu um grito histérico e disse:

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Como acha que eu vou fazer prova nesse estado?

E o coral das desesperadas vibrou em aprovação, dizendo vários "é isso aí" e "estamos nervosas demais". Kaede revirou os olhos e alisou os cabelos brancos de maneira cansada.

- Quem aqui acha que não pode fazer essa prova hoje por estar com medinho de um yokai que não mata ninguém há mais de 1200 anos? – disse de maneira irônica.

Apesar da provocação de Kaede, pelo menos 80% da sala levantou a mão. Não que estivessem realmente amedrontados demais para fazer uma prova, só estavam agindo como adolescentes sempre agem; aproveitando a situação para fugir da responsabilidade.

- Está certo, eu vou ver o que consigo fazer. – disse Kaede desistindo. – Enquanto isso, por favor, fiquem em silêncio e parem de gritar e chorar e se não for pedir demais, façam os exercícios.

Sango olhou a velha senhora sair da sala e voltou-se para Inuyasha, desde que ele entrara na sala estava em silêncio e seus olhos orbitavam perdidos.

- Qual o problema dele? – disse Miroku.

- Apenas para te manter informado, eu não estou falando com você. – respondeu Sango veemente sem encará-lo. – Mas respondendo sua pergunta, eu não sei qual o problema com o Inuyasha.

- Na verdade, você já está falando comigo. – disse Miroku sensato.

- Apenas porque não tenho escolha. – respondeu Sango cruzando os braços. – O Inuyasha está precisando de ajuda, então, por favor, só fale comigo a respeito dele.

- Não se preocupe, eu não tentaria falar sobre qualquer outra coisa que fosse. – disse Miroku dando nos ombros.

Sango cerrou os olhos e o encarou irritada, Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa fazendo a garota voltar a olhar para o hanyou.

- Vocês são uma droga para ajudar alguém. - ele resmungou.

- Tá vendo o que você fez? – disse Sango apontando para Miroku.

- O que **eu** fiz? – disse o garoto arregalando os olhos.

- É! – retrucou Sango.

- Calem a boca. – disse Inuyasha. – Agora lembro porque fiquei tão feliz quando vocês pararam de falar um com o outro.

- Eu sabia que me arrependeria de dizer que sentia sua falta. – murmurou Sango.

Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou a garota.

- Sentia falta do Inuyasha, é?

- E qual o problema nisso?

- Nenhum, mas sempre achei que você odiasse o Inuyasha.

- Assim como achou que eu não me importaria de você não me contar sobre sua mudança? – retrucou Sango irritada.

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e tapou os ouvidos, ele realmente queria que os dois voltassem a se falar, mas não esperava estar exatamente no meio disso quando acontecesse. Sabia que qualquer pessoa em seu lugar acharia os amigos insensíveis, afinal, ignoravam completamente sua situação e ainda discutiam como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mas conhecia Sango e Miroku bem o bastante para saber que o motivo de agirem como egoístas naquele momento era a vontade doentia de se falarem que dominava os dois há quase dois meses.

Suspirou fracassado pensando que só era capaz de entender como eles se sentiam porque se sentia exatamente igual em relação à Kagome. _"Merda."_

- Não, isso eu tinha certeza. – disse Miroku.

- Você é muito cara-de-pau mesmo! – disse Sango.

- Estou falando alguma mentira? Você me esnoba a mais de três anos, que diferença faria eu me mudar ou não?

- Você era meu amigo, meu melhor amigo! Como eu poderia não me importar com a sua mudança?

- Se essa é a única maneira de você se importar com a minha mudança, então eu agradeço, mas não preciso da sua preocupação.

- Porque está me tratando assim? – disse Sango que parecia verdadeiramente magoada com aquelas palavras. – Porque está sendo cruel?

Inuyasha não pôde conter as risadas, Sango era muito burra ou muito sínica. Ela o encarou furiosa e disse:

- Do que é que você está rindo?

- De você. – disse Inuyasha. – Você está falando sério, Sango? Quero dizer, que papo é esse de "me preocupo com você como amigo mimimi não seja cruel comigo".

- Inuyasha, já é o bastante, eu resolvo isso. – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e se levantou resmungando, indo para o canto da sala.

- Ele acha isso engraçado? – disse Sango irritada.

- E é. – disse Miroku. – Só que de uma maneira trágica.

Sango mordeu o lábio como sempre fazia quando estava ansiosa e encarou o chão. Miroku riu para si mesmo, conhecia aqueles trejeitos muito bem. Sabia exatamente o que eles significam e como Sango se sentia quando os fazia.

- Porque você precisa ir? – ela disse finalmente ainda encarando o chão.

- Eu já disse, não há mais nada aqui para mim. – disse Miroku.

- Mas a Kagome abandonou o Inuyasha, ele precisa de você! O Inuyasha precisa de você! – disse Sango. – Você não pode abandoná-lo também.

- Tenho certeza que ele vai se virar bem sozinho e eu tenho minhas dúvidas sobre ele ter sido abandonado pela Kagome. – disse Miroku. – Olha, Sango, eu realmente senti sua falta, senti falta da sua voz, do seu cheiro, do modo como você morde o lábio quando está confusa e até mesmo das nossas discussões sem sentido, mas não me obrigue a continuar com isso, você sabe o que faria com que eu não fosse embora e essa conversa não vai resolver nada. O que existe entre nós já está claro, eu não vou mais te pedir nada, ou melhor, a única coisa que me resta pedir é que não fique sem falar comigo, pelo menos até eu me mudar. Eu consigo lidar com o fato de você não querer ser minha, mas esse tempo longe de você foi muito doloroso. Eu prefiro que você me veja como seu melhor amigo do que não fazer parte da sua vida.

Sango sentiu seu coração se apertar no peito, porque aquilo era tão difícil para ela? Embora seus olhos queimassem com as lágrimas, ela não chorou. Suspirou e encarou Miroku, que sorriu e entregou-lhe um lenço.

- Chorar não combina com você. – disse.

- Se eu pedir? – disse Sango ainda encarando profundamente o rapaz.

Miroku não respondeu e apenas continuou olhando para a garota, com o seu rosto mais sereno. Sango o odiou por alguns instantes por ele ser sempre tão calmo, porque ele não estava angustiado em partir como ela estava?

- Você disse que eu sei como te fazer não ir embora... Se eu pedir, você fica? – disse Sango.

O rapaz sorriu, mas seu sorriso não tinha traço algum de alegria.

- Como seu melhor amigo, suponho.

Dessa vez quem não respondeu foi Sango.

- Desculpe. – ele respondeu.

- Você não disse que prefere ser meu amigo a não ser nada? – disse Sango.

- Sango, pára, por favor. – disse Miroku.

- Eu não entendo o que você quer! – continuou a garota parecendo confusa e frustrada. – Achei que poderíamos ser amigos, que seríamos como antes, mas cada hora você diz uma coisa...

E finalmente Miroku demonstrou como se sentia, seu rosto não tinha mais o semblante calmo, pelo contrário, era como se ele tivesse muito cansado e abalado, seus olhos não brilhavam da maneira segura de sempre e eles fitaram Sango de maneira depressiva.

- Eu quero você, Sango. Como é que você não consegue entender o que eu quero? Eu não queria ir para essa droga de faculdade, eu não queria largar tudo o que tenho aqui, eu não queria ficar longe de você o resto da minha vida, mas eu não agüento mais isso. Tudo bem você não gostar de mim, isso acontece o tempo todo com todo mundo, mas o que você está fazendo comigo já é tortura. Eu não menti quando disse que me contento apenas em continuar ao seu lado, mas isso não significa que quero isso para sempre, entende?

O rosto de Sango esquentou e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, ela abaixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Miroku sempre fora muito direto com o que queria, em determinado momento da amizade dos dois deixou claro que não queria ser só amigo, mas ela sempre encarou aquela suposta relação como um desafio para o garoto. Miroku tinha fama de galinha, sempre estava rodeado de garotas e durante uma época tinha uma namorada nova por semana, isso só fazia com que Sango mantivesse o rapaz afastado, nunca deixando que ele ultrapassasse a linha que ela tinha imposto: a de amigo. E apesar de tudo, ele sempre respeitara.

- Entendi, - disse por fim em um suspiro. – desculpe, não vou mais te cobrar nada.

- Voltamos ao normal? – disse Miroku voltando à suas feições calmas de costume.

Sango deu nos ombros e apenas mudou de assunto, apontando para Inuyasha.

- O que ele está fazendo com o... Houjo?

Miroku sorriu e apoiou o peito na mesa, deitando-se com a cabeça na direção do hanyou.

- O Houjo deve estar querendo saber da Kagome.

- Acho que faz sentido... – disse Sango virando o corpo para a própria mesa e apoiando a cabeça na mão. Encarou os dois e suspirou.

- Eu já disse que não sei onde ela está. – repetiu Inuyasha pela sétima vez.

- Talvez aquele yokai lobo a tenha levado? – sugeriu Houjo parecendo verdadeiramente preocupado.

- Não, Houjo, o Kouga não levou a Kagome, ela foi embora. – explicou o hanyou.

Houjo tinha uma feição curiosa no rosto e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, puxou uma cadeira e sentou perto do hanyou, encarando-o. Inuyasha sequer virou o rosto para descobrir o que o humano queria com ele, apenas encarou-o com o canto do olho e soltou um "quê foi?" mal humorado, Houjo não era bem a companhia que ele queria naquele momento. Na verdade, aquela preocupação irritante dele com Kagome estava deixando-o sem paciência.

- Achei que estivessem juntos. – disse Houjo.

- Bem, como pode ver, não estamos... – respondeu Inuyasha irritado.

- O problema foi ela não ser humana?

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e virou não só o rosto, como todo o corpo na direção do garoto e o olhou completamente confuso; desde quando Houjo sabia sobre Kagome ser um anjo? Ou melhor, desde quando eles eram tão íntimos ao ponto da garota contar seu maior segredo?

A risada que Houjo soltou ao perceber a reação do hanyou só o deixou mais irritado com toda aquela situação.

- O que é tão engraçado? – rosnou.

- Sua reação. – disse Houjo dando nos ombros. – Que espécie de idiota acha que eu sou? Não há como uma pessoa como a Kagome ser humana.

- Ela não é um yokai. – retrucou Inuyasha ainda irritado.

Houjo voltou a rir.

- Eu sei que não, ela muito menos seria um yokai!

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos com aquela afirmação.

- E então ela é o que, espertão?

Houjo parou de rir e encolheu os ombros, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

- Bem, eu não sei...

Dessa vez foi Inuyasha quem começou a rir, fazendo o garoto se encolher ainda mais na cadeira.

- Você é mesmo muito apaixonado por ela.

- Não entendo qual a graça em estar apaixonado por alguém! – disse Houjo tentando soar mais firme do que realmente estava. – E se eu não gostasse da Kagome eu não notaria suas... ê sabe que eu estou certo, ela é tão humana quanto você.

- Particularidades, ahn? E quais seriam elas? – disse Inuyasha encorajando a teoria de Houjo.

- A Kagome atrai yokais, todos os tipos, eu não sei ao certo o porquê disso acontecer, apenas sei que acontece. Yokais não gostam de humanas, não tão facilmente e a Kagome fez até mesmo com que o Sesshoumaru se preocupasse com ela. Eu ouvi parte da discussão de vocês dentro da sala e talvez você não tenha notado, mas tenho certeza que seu irmão está atrás dela. Há também as mudanças, mesmo que singelas, no clima sempre que o humor dela muda, quando ela sorri é como se o céu também sorrisse, nunca há uma nuvem sequer, mas sempre que algo acontece ou quando ela precisa ir embora, o céu se fecha e chuvas torrenciais desabam quando sequer é época de chuvas!

- Nada disso é comprovado, são apenas suas opiniões sobre ela. – disse Inuyasha dando nos ombros.

- Você sabe que isso é verdade. – disse Houjo parecendo irritado. – Acha que não percebi toda aquela tensão entre vocês? Novamente, eu não sei o que acontece, mas é como se vocês se atraíssem, eu não sei explicar, mas eu percebi isso desde a primeira vez que fiquei no mesmo lugar que vocês dois estavam, eu senti uma espécie de força me empurrando para fora, como se eu não fizesse parte daquilo. Eu tentei entender o que estava acontecendo, achei que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas quando olhei vocês eu entendi tudo. Vocês eram completos juntos, de uma forma completamente estranha. E isso também me fez acreditar que ela não era humana.

- Isso é a coisa mais brega que eu já ouvi na vida. – disse Inuyasha fazendo cara de incrédulo e balançando a cabeça negativamente. – E nada disso importa agora, ela foi embora.

- Pelo o que eu ouvi, ela está desaparecida. – disse Houjo. – Isso é diferente de ir embora.

- Você não entenderia.

- Como você pôde notar, eu entendo mais do que você imagina.

Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa e cruzou os braços, voltando o corpo para frente, jogou a cabeça para trás e fitou o teto. Lembrou-se de se sentir um completo idiota por falar da sua vida com uma pessoa praticamente estranha.

- Antes de ir embora ela passou na minha casa e disse que estava indo embora.

- E você não tentou impedi-la?

- Não. Não adiantaria e nós tínhamos brigado no dia anterior. – disse Inuyasha. – Ela tinha que escolher entre a madrasta louca dela que quer me matar ou, bem... Eu.

- Uou! A madrasta dela quer te matar? – disse Houjo.

- Parte da história irrelevante para você. – disse Inuyasha.

- Certo. – disse Houjo. – Então ela voltou para a família que é contra você. Isso me parece Romeu e Julieta...

- Gay. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Ignorarei o comentário. – disse Houjo. – Voltando ao que importa, vocês terminaram?

- Nunca tivemos nada. – disse Inuyasha veemente.

- Claro. – disse Houjo.

- O que você quer de mim? Você já sabe que eu não faço idéia da onde a Kagome está, que ela foi embora e não temos nada um com o outro.

- Eu precisava confirmar algumas suspeitas antes de falar com você. – disse Houjo. – Eu não acho que a Kagome tenha realmente ido embora, pelo menos não para muito longe. Tem chovido direto há sete dias, isso não é normal, não nessa época do ano, estamos no verão! Verão, Inuyasha! Você não estranhou isso?

- Está insinuando que a Kagome está deprimida por ai e por isso está chovendo sem parar? – disse Inuyasha meio que debochando.

Houjo abriu a boca, mas um grito histérico fez com que ele a fechasse e procurasse o motivo daquele berro. A garota loira que falara para Kaede cancelar a prova estava paralisada apontando para a porta da sala, com os olhos vidrados e a expressão horrorizada.

- Inuyasha, preciso falar com você. - disse Sesshoumaru ignorando a garota.

- Essa escola é uma várzea mesmo. – resmungou enquanto se levantava irritado e se arrastava até a porta.

Sesshoumaru encarou Inuyasha parecendo impaciente com aquela lentidão e deu um passo para fora da sala, sumindo da vista do hanyou, o que como ele esperava, fez com que ele andasse mais rápido e o seguisse para fora.

- O que você quer agora? – disse Inuyasha.

- Você lembra o que eu disse sobre me voltar contra a Kikyou? – disse Sesshoumaru estranhamente amigável.

Inuyasha apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça achando aquele tom de voz do yokai estranho e até mesmo suspeito.

- Chegou a hora. – continuou Sesshoumaru. – Eu não sei qual lado a Kagome escolheu, mas eu acho que ela está com a _gente_, estou atrás dela, mas não faço idéia de como encontrá-la. Caso perceba alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me avise e vou atrás dela... Entendeu o que eu disse?** Me avise**, não invente de ir atrás dela sozinho...

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha completamente perplexo, Sesshoumaru estava mesmo usando a expressão "com a gente"? Isso significava que por algum motivo estranho Sesshoumaru agora o incluía em seu plano e parecia até mesmo se preocupar com ele.

- Mas você não acabou de me recriminar por não estar atrás dela? – disse Inuyasha confuso.

- Isso foi antes. – disse Sesshoumaru impaciente. – As coisas vão começar a ficar estranhas a partir de agora, não se aproxime de nenhum anjo, em hipótese alguma.

- Isso é um tipo de guerra mesmo? – disse Inuyasha perplexo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de uma forma meio maníaca.

- Não se eu matar a Kikyou antes da coisa ficar realmente séria.

- Tá, é uma guerra. E eu faço o que? Fico em casa? – disse Inuyasha.

- É uma opção. Se quiser, vá para a cada do Miroku, lá você estará a salvo. Não se meta em situações estúpidas, você sabe que não pode lutar.

Inuyasha fez uma careta achando tudo aquilo a coisa mais esquisita que já vivenciara em sua vida. Sesshoumaru estava agindo como um irmão mais velho e o pior, um do tipo preocupado, só que ao mesmo tempo ele parecia um pouco neurótico com toda aquela história de guerra. Por alguns segundos o hanyou ficou analisando mentalmente o que estava acontecendo e concluiu que aquela empolgação de Sesshoumaru era por finalmente voltar a ser o sempre fora: um assassino.

- Mais alguma recomendação, papai? – disse Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru deu um tapa na lateral da cabeça de Inuyasha e saiu andando, o hanyou o acompanhou com os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente quando ouviu o yokai falar, do final do corredor.

- Mais respeito pelos mais velhos.

* * *

- Vocês estão liberados hoje. – disse Kaede parecendo completamente contrariada com aquela situação. – Os professores têm uma reunião importante que não pode ser adiada.

Como se ninguém mais se lembrasse da histeria causada pela presença de Sesshoumaru, a sala explodiu em alegria. Inuyasha olhou para Miroku e depois para Sango e disse, apontando de um para o outro:

- Já voltaram a agir como pessoas civilizadas?

- Olha quem está falando, - disse Sango dando nos ombros. – acha que não vimos seu bate papo com seu mais novo melhor amigo? Miroku ficou super deprimido aqui. – e apontou para o rapaz.

Miroku fingiu estar chorando e disse:

- Depois de todos esses anos...!

- Há. Há. Que engraçados. – disse Inuyasha. – Para sua informação era ele quem estava falando comigo...

- Ah sim, nós vimos. – disse Sango.

- Tá, dane-se. Não vou ficar explicando nada para vocês, seus anormais. – disse Inuyasha irritado pegando a mochila intocada no chão.

- Nosso Inuyasha está de volta. – disse Miroku vitorioso.

Inuyasha ignorou o comentário e soltou apenas um "vocês não vêm?", tentando apressar os amigos. Sango e Miroku pegaram suas mochilas e seguiram o hanyou, que estava parado na porta.

- Nos apressou tanto para empacar aqui? – reclamou Sango.

- Miroku, você ainda está lá em casa? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não, você me expulsou ontem, lembra? – disse Miroku.

- Não. – disse Inuyasha franzindo o cenho. – Enfim, preciso ficar na rua casa.

- E porque você precisa ir lá para casa?

Inuyasha começou a andar e logo os dois o seguiram.

- Sesshoumaru mandou. – disse Inuyasha.

- E desde quando você faz o que seu irmão manda? – disse Sango.

- Desde que ele encarnou o Deus da guerra e resolveu matar a líder das moças loucas que querem me matar. – disse Inuyasha dando nos ombros.

Miroku e Sango se entreolharam confusos e começam a rir.

- O quê? Deus da guerra? – disse Sango entre os risos.

- É, resumindo tudo, parece que ele, os lobos e mais alguns yokais vão aderir ao modo de vida selvagem e vão sair por ai matando anjos. – disse Inuyasha.

- Isso não é proibido por lei? Quero dizer, yokais têm um contrato selando a paz. Isso realmente causaria uma guerra. – disse Sango parando de rir e parecendo confusa.

- Bem, eu acho que não, - disse Inuyasha. – afinal anjos não são humanos, eles sequer existem. Acho que é o mesmo que guerrear com fadas.

- Você está tão engraçadinho. – disse Sango cruzando os braços.

- É só frustração, não liga, não. – disse Miroku. – Ele queria estar lá fora lutando também.

- Besteira. – disse Inuyasha dando nos ombros. – Elas podem ser anjos, mas ainda são mulheres, eu não conseguiria mata-las.

- Hm, quem diria, há um cavalheiro por trás dessa imagem de homem das cavernas. – disse Sango.

- Isso vai atrair a Kagome, não vai? – disse Miroku.

- Talvez. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não vai procurar por ela? – disse Sango.

- Estou proibido disso também. – disse Inuyasha.

- Faz sentido, se os anjos também estão atrás da Kagome e aquela líder louca deles quer te matar, se te encontrarem por ai vão te matar. Em um segundo. – disse Miroku.

- Obrigado pela explicação, gênio. – disse Inuyasha ironicamente.

- De nada. – respondeu Miroku sorridente.

Sango balançou a cabeça negativamente, ficando momentaneamente séria.

- Nenhum de vocês está preocupado com essa história toda?

- Para ser sincero, a minha preocupação no momento é só com a Kagome mesmo. Está chovendo há 7 dias. – disse Miroku olhando para o céu.

- Você também? – disse Inuyasha resmungando.

- Está com ciúmes da Kagome? – disse Miroku.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, - disse Inuyasha fazendo uma careta. – estou falando da história da chuva. O Houjo disse a mesma coisa.

- Ele é tão perceptivo. Um orgulho esse menino. – disse Sango orgulhosa por ter ajudado Houjo a ser menos tímido.

- Você não tinha pensado nisso ainda? – disse Miroku. – Pelo menos, eu sempre percebi que essas chuvas fora de época tinham a ver com a Kagome.

- Eu pensei. – disse Inuyasha. – Mas eu acho que são os anjos morrendo. Os lobos estão matando anjos há algum tempo, acho que a coisa ficou mais freqüente agora, por isso a chuva.

- Faz mais sentido do que ser Kagome. – disse Miroku pensativo.

- É, eu sei. – disse Inuyasha desanimado. – Podemos passar em casa antes? Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas.

- Sem problemas, vá para sua casa e te encontro lá, eu levo a Sango para a casa. – disse Miroku apontando para o único guarda-chuva que segurava e cobria os dois.

Sango acenou com a mão e Inuyasha respondeu com o mesmo gesto, girou nos calcanhares e pegou o caminho para a sua casa.

* * *

Já passara da meia-noite quando Myouga acendeu a luz da sala, ele parecia ansioso, pegou o lenço no bolso e limpou o suor do rosto, aquela era uma ação comum em situações tensas como a que estava passando. Caminhou de um lado para o outro, até finalmente abaixar-se, levantando o tapete e jogando-o no canto da sala. Deu leves socos no chão com os nós do dedo até o que perceber o que queria: o som estava oco. Alisou a área até achar um buraco minúsculo, pegou um pedaço de ferro que estava em cima do sofá e puxou o pedaço do chão para cima, um quadrado pequeno desprendeu-se mostrando um fundo falso. Myouga limpou novamente o suor do rosto e pegou um pequeno caderno que estava dentro do buraco, folheou rapidamente como se quisesse conferir que era o caderno que ele estava procurando, soltou um leve gemido de desgosto ao perceber que era o que estava procurando.

Levantou-se sem arrumar a bagunça e foi direto até o telefone, abriu novamente o caderno, forçou a vista tentando enxergar o que estava escrito e respirou fundo quando encontrou o que estava procurando. Pegou o fone e discou os números, seus dedos tremiam e por conta disso precisou discar mais três vezes, até finalmente acertar. Sentiu seu sangue gelar no corpo quando ouviu a voz do outro lado.

- Quem diria... Finalmente alguém se lembrou de que existo. – disse a voz.

- Digamos que você estava enterrado. – disse Myouga.

- Eu imagino que estivesse mesmo, afinal, em tempos de paz, quem precisa de mercenários? – disse e forçou uma risada sem humor nenhum.

- É, você está certo, ninguém precisa de mercenários. – disse Myouga.

Myouga agradecia mentalmente por aquele primeiro contato ser por telefone, sabia que pessoalmente jamais conseguiria o que queria. Um yokai que tremer ao falar com outro não é o tipo que intimida ou convence.

- Se ninguém precisa dos meus serviços, porque está me procurando?

- Sesshoumaru. – disse Myouga, frizando aquele nome.

- Ficou louco, Myouga? – disse a voz. – Nem se me pagasse, eu não colocaria meus homens atrás do Sesshoumaru.

Myouga relaxou os ombros e sorriu. Sabia que o nome de Sesshoumaru seria útil naquela situação.

- Bankotsu, meu caro, você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – disse Myouga bem mais confiante. – O serviço é para o Sesshoumaru.

- E desde quando o Sesshoumaru precisa de ajuda para resolver os problemas dele? – disse Bankotsu desconfiado.

- Desde que ele resolveu entrar na loucura dos lobos.

Um silêncio se formou e Myouga tirou o telefone do ouvido e o encarou, como se ao fizer isso pudesse ver se algo estava errado com a ligação, quando voltou a colocar o fone no lugar onde deveria estar sentiu-se aliviado ao ouvir a voz do yokai do outro lado.

- Você está falando sério? – disse Bankotsu empolgado. – O Sesshoumaru finalmente declarou guerra contra os anjos?

- Não aos anjos de um modo geral. – disse Myouga. – O foco dele é _aquela_ mulher, ele deixou as outras em minhas mãos e achei que você ficaria feliz em participar.

- Já estava na hora mesmo dele matar aquela desgraçada. Vocês ainda estão morando na mesma cidade de sempre, não é? – disse Bankotsu.

- Estamos. – disse Myouga.

- Conte comigo e com o Bando dos Sete. Amanhã mesmo saímos daqui. – disse Bankotsu.

- Sabe onde me encontrar.

Bankotsu não respondeu e Myouga desligou o telefone. Não estava certo quanto poder chamar o Bando dos Sete, mas se era uma guerra que Sesshoumaru queria, era uma guerra que ele iria ter. A aceitação do yokai fez com que Myouga se sentisse seguro para ligar para outros yokais. Há anos ele tentava viver pacificamente, queria deixar para trás aquela vida que como Sesshoumaru mesmo falara, havia sido à sombra de outros yokais, mas não podia negar que aquela volta ao passado estava deixando nostálgico. Era seu instinto, embora usasse ternos e desse aulas ainda era um yokai e a idéia de lutar e matar fazia seu sangue ferver. Pegou o lenço novamente no bolso e limpou o suor.

Ignorando todo o seu bom senso, Myouga torceu para que acontecesse mesmo uma guerra contra os anjos. Ele sabia que a guerra contra os anjos era a única salvação dos humanos, pois agora que o sangue dos yokais estava voltando a ferver nada apagaria aquela chama de novo.

* * *

- Não estamos no seu território. – disse Kouga que estava deitado no chão e comendo um grande pedaço de carne.

- Eu sei e agradeço por isso. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Esse lugar tem cheiro de hormônio de lobo, pelo visto matar tem deixado vocês bem felizes.

- Somos yokais, é o que fazemos. – disse Kouga. – Você sabe disso, melhor do que nós.

- Uma morte bem executada é muito mais prazerosa do que milhares de mortes em vão. – disse Sesshoumaru. – E é por isso que não vou me juntar a vocês.

- Veio aqui só para dizer isso? Que idiota. – disse um yokai que estava em pé apoiado em uma árvore.

Antes que o yokai pudesse notar, Sesshoumaru já estava em sua frente, segurando seu pescoço entre seus dedos. O yokai fechou a mão e sorriu, Kouga se levantou e foi até os dois, separando-os.

- Tenho certeza que não é ele que você quer matar. – disse Kouga.

- Certamente. – disse Sesshoumaru dando um passo para trás e voltando a fitar Kouga. – Alguma notícia da Kagome?

- Nada. – disse Kouga frustrado. – Me pergunto se elas já a mataram, se tudo isso é uma perda de tempo.

- O Inuyasha sentiria se ela tivesse morrido e ela não sentiu nada, não se preocupe, ela está viva ainda. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Se sabe que ela está viva, veio porque até aqui?

- Vocês vão receber reforços. – disse Sesshoumaru. – **Eu** não poderei estar aqui, mas garanto que os yokais que virão não deixarão a desejar.

- Não queremos ajuda, isso não é uma guerra. É uma busca. – disse Kouga cruzando os braços.

- Tarde demais, - disse Sesshoumaru. – o plano já começou, não há mais volta.

- Plano? Você está nos usando, seu desgraçado? – disse Kouga irritado.

- Talvez, mas aposto que vocês gostarão de ser usados, ao menos nessa situação. – disse Sesshoumaru soando arrogante. – Vocês têm passe livre para matar qualquer anjo que vier para cá, acredite, elas estão furiosas com o que vocês têm feito. E elas virão aos montes, eu tenho certeza que a Kikyou mandará uma zilhão delas para cá, ela tinha certeza que a Kagome ficaria ao lado dos anjos.

- Estamos livres então? – disse Kouga. – Sem contrato estúpido de paz?

- Infelizmente, os humanos ainda estão protegidos, a proteção acaba junto com os anjos. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kouga estralou os dedos e disse:

- Quando é que seus amigos chegam?

* * *

Kagome abriu os olhos e voltou a fechá-los, dessa vez com força, e novamente os abriu. A claridade do sol, mesmo por entre as nuvens pesadas, irritava seus olhos e ela precisou se levantar e voltar o rosto para o chão, encarou a terra úmida e encostou as costas no tronco da árvore que usava para fugir inutilmente da chuva. Ela não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava andando sem rumo e sem notícias de qualquer um que fosse, mesmo assim sabia que algo estava errado. A chuva constante lhe dizia isso.

Olhou para o céu e suspirou. Queria saber o que fazer ou para onde ir, mas não tinha mais certeza de nada, sequer sabia quem ela era, passava horas divagando sobre sua vida e sobre quem ela poderia ter sido se não tivesse se tornado um anjo, talvez tivesse uma família normal, com pais e irmãos e quem sabe até um cachorro. A idéia de ter um cachorro levou-a diretamente à Inuyasha.

Bem, era inevitável fazer aquela ligação, afinal de contas ele _era_ um cachorro. Ou algo bem próximo a isso. Se perguntou como ele estaria lidando com a briga de Miroku e Sango e logo em seguida se perguntou se eles ainda estavam brigados. "_Nãão, já passou muito tempo." _Fechou os olhos alguns instantes controlando a vontade de crescia dentro dela de simplesmente dar meia volta e correr de volta para a vida que deixara para trás.

- Nostálgica, Kagomezinha?

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. Não! Como ela não tinha percebido ela se aproximando? Como ela tinha sido tão estúpida em se deixar ser pega. Levantou-se em um pulo e deu um passado para trás, se afastando da garota de olhos vermelhos.

- Você tem nos dado muita dor de cabeça, sabe? – a garota continuou parecendo irritada. – Eu nunca entendi a preferência bizarra que a Kikyou tinha por você, você nunca foi grande coisa.

- O que você quer, Kagura? – disse Kagome.

- _Querer_? Eu não _quero_ nada, eu só preciso te levar para casa. Só isso. – disse Kagura e cada uma de suas palavras saía venenosa.

- Eu não vou. – disse Kagome firmemente.

Kagura balançou a cabeça de maneira impaciente e andou em direção à Kagome, que ao perceber a movimentação da garota deu mais alguns passos para trás.

- Vamos, facilite as coisas. – disse Kagura. – Você está banida, não há nada que possa fazer para evitar que eu te leve de volta.

- Eu não quero, Kagura! – disse Kagome veemente, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. – Eu já fui banido, eu não sou mais um anjo, vocês não precisam mais de mim.

- Você está certa sobre quase tudo, realmente não precisamos mais de você. – disse Kagura. – Mas infelizmente você _ainda_ é um anjo.

Kagome olhou horrorizada para os olhos de Kagura, eles emanavam raiva. A garota nunca fora muito saudosa com ela, mas aquilo beirava à doença, Kagura estava se divertindo em ter de caçar Kagome, a garota conseguia sentir isso.

- Desde quando você é tão boazinha? – disse Kagura. – Porque está me olhando com essa cara de assustada?

Kagome não respondeu e isso deixou Kagura ainda mais furiosa, a garota voou em direção à Kagome e a derrubou. Kagura era apenas alguns centímetros mais alta que Kagome, porém sempre treinara artes marciais, por isso era mais rápida e mais forte que a garota de olhos azuis. Kagome deu um chute na barriga de Kagura e isso fez com que ela saísse de cima de Kagome, que rapidamente se arrastou um pouco para o lado e levantou, pegou fôlego e saiu correndo.

- Não me tire do sério, Kagome. – gritou Kagura. – Eu não posso te levar machucada.

Kagome sentiu-se falsamente aliviada; ao menos Kagura não poderia fazer contra ela. Continuou a correr, mesmo ouvindo os passos atrás de si se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Porque está atrás de mim? – gritou Kagome.

- Kikyou, porque mais eu estaria atrás de você? – disse Kagura aparecendo na frente de Kagome e devolvendo o chute na barriga.

Kagome deu alguns passos para trás devido ao impacto e precisou cuspir o sangue que inundara sua boca.

- Acho que a Kikyou não vai ficar brava com um pouco de sangue. – disse Kagura dando outro chute no estomago da garota.

Kagome abraçou a barriga e curvou-se para frente, cuspindo mais sangue.

- Você é muito fraquinha. Acho que sempre depositaram expectativas demais em você, tudo por causa desse olho azul idiota, grande coisa, - e dessa vez ela levantou o rosto de Kagome pela franja e socou-a. – meu olho é vermelho. Muito melhor.

- Você é realmente muito ridícula. – disse Kagome com dificuldade. – Você é a marionete perfeita, elas te usam como bem entendem.

- Mal agradecida! – gritou Kagura. – Depois de tudo o que fizemos por você, depois do que a Kikyou fez por você é assim que você nos trata! Ingrata!

Kagome cambaleou e ia tombar, mas Kagura lhe segurou pelos cabelos, fazendo-a encará-la e disse:

- Você é mesmo uma piranha! Traindo sua raça por causa de um bando de yokais, sempre soube que você seria _esse_ tipo. O tipinho que inventa que pode amar e se atraca com qualquer macho yokai que aparece.

Kagome arregalou os olhos horrorizadas com aquilo, se perguntou se um dia tinha sido uma pessoa tão odiosa quanto Kagura era. Levantou o braço e forçou para o lado, fazendo Kagura soltar seu cabelo. Fechou a mão com força e socou o rosto da garota com força, fazendo com que ela cambaleasse para o lado, dessa vez era ela quem pegara o cabelo de Kagura e a segurava em uma altura boa o bastante para continuar socando seu rosto.

- Sua desgraçada! – dizia Kagome ficando fora de si. – Como ousa falar delas dessa maneira, como ousa ofender as mulheres que vocês, suas doentes, deixaram morrer?

Agora era Kagura quem parecia horrorizada com o que acontecia, Kagome estava começando a se descontrolar, era por isso que Kikyou havia lhe dito para não subestimar a garota? Fechou os olhos ao ver novamente o punho da garota vindo em sua direção.

- Já chega, Kagome.

Kagome soltou Kagura e virou os olhos cheios de raiva para Kikyou, porém ela não se intimidou e apenas cerrou os olhos.

- Pare com o show, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer. – disse.

- Desculpe, Kikyou, mas as coisas serão do meu jeito agora. – disse Kagome.

Kikyou desceu do galho que estava e encarou Kagome de maneira fria.

- É isso o que acontece quando se dá liberdade demais, elas se voltam contra você. Não, Kagome, as coisas agora serão do meu jeito.

E dizendo isso Kikyou virou-se de costas e no mesmo instante Kagome desmaiou.

* * *

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

O urro de dor que ouvira em seu quarto fez Miroku acordar, ele olhou para o futon ao lado e viu que Inuyasha se contorcia em algo que parecia ser uma dor insuportável. Ele levantou e foi até o hanyou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha, o que está acontecendo?

O hanyou não respondeu e soltou outro berro de dor, logo em seguida arregalou os olhos e se apoiou na parede, tentando se levantar. Em poucos minutos os pais de Miroku já haviam entrado no quarto.

- Miroku...? – tentou a mãe olhando horrorizada a cena.

- Eu não sei. – disse Miroku aflito.

- Elas...

Inuyasha tentava falar, mas parecia que todo o ar do seu pulmão havia sumido e ele não tinha forças para sugar mais. Miroku arregalou os olhos e a compreensão preencheu seu corpo.

- Elas... – repetiu o hanyou.

- Mãe, ligue para o Sesshoumaru. Agora. – disse Miroku.

- Elas a encontraram.

E dizendo isso ele desmaiou.

* * *

Olá, como estão? =D

Eu estou com sono e acabada, acredite se quiser, mas eu escrevi esse capítulo inteiro hoje, acordei cedo, vim para o pc, li uma fic para me inspirar e criei vergonha na cara. Eu ando numa crise brava, tenho a fic inteira pronta, mas na hora de escrever simplesmente não sai como está na cabeça, sabem? Enfim, uso novamente a desculpa de escrever tudo de uma vez só para me redimir de possíveis erros. Dêem um desconto, essa foi a primeira vez que escrevi tudo em um dia, não achei que seria tão difícil! E por ter sido toda de uma vez, três 3 páginas a menos que o normal. "Só" 17. No próximo prometo voltar as minhas 20 páginas e espero não demorar taaaaaanto. Dessa vez foi mais rápido, não foi? =D

Vamos as reviews que estou devendo há um tempão!

**Yogoto:** Olá! :3 Obrigada pela review e pela compreensão com a minha demora, juro que por mim postaria todo dia uma fic nova, tenho um zilhão de idéias na minha cabeça, só falta vergonha na cara de escrever ;-; Eu é que agradeço por você acompanhar a fic e pela review! :**

**Maah: **Oooi, como está a minha leitora mais fiel e que mais me faz feliz? =D Estava com saudades de você e das suas reviews enormes e fofas! Sabe? Eu sou uma manteiga derretida, eu choro até com comercial de margarina, por isso sempre choro escrevendo 8D *doente* Então, de certa forma, fico feliz que mais alguém também fique gay e chore comigo nas fics! Fiz um monte de Sango e Miroku para você nesse capítulo, espero que goste :3

HAHAHAHHAHA Que lindo ;-; Se um dia isso virar um livro melhorado e revisado mandarei a cópia com dedicatória para sua biblioteca! ;oo; Obrigada por continuar comigo tooooooodo esse tempo! Beijão!

**:** Olá querida =D Como você está? Eu tentei tanto fazer um Sesshoumaru malvado e cruel mesmo contando sobre o passado gay dele, mas acho que sou um fiasco fazendo personagens malvados! Hahahaha Mas tudo bem, eu vou superar isso um dia! Obrigada pela review, como sempre! *_* Beeijão

E é isso ai. Volto logo mais, agora vou dormir porque hoje é dia dos namorados e preciso sair linda e sem olheiras (hahahaha mentira, eu estou sempre com olheiras). Feliz dia dos namorados para quem tem, já teve ou vai ter um 8D


	22. Asas quebradas

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_O urro de dor que ouvira em seu quarto fez Miroku acordar, ele olhou para o futon ao lado e viu que Inuyasha se contorcia em algo que parecia ser uma dor insuportável. Ele levantou e foi até o hanyou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo._

_- Inuyasha! Inuyasha, o que está acontecendo?_

_O hanyou não respondeu e soltou outro berro de dor, logo em seguida arregalou os olhos e se apoiou na parede, tentando se levantar. Em poucos minutos os pais de Miroku já haviam entrado no quarto._

_- Miroku...? – tentou a mãe olhando horrorizada a cena._

_- Eu não sei. – disse Miroku aflito._

_- Elas..._

_Inuyasha tentava falar, mas parecia que todo o ar do seu pulmão havia sumido e ele não tinha forças para sugar mais. Miroku arregalou os olhos e a compreensão preencheu seu corpo._

_- Elas... – repetiu o hanyou._

_- Mãe, ligue para o Sesshoumaru. Agora. – disse Miroku._

_- Elas a encontraram._

_E dizendo isso ele desmaiou._

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - Asas quebradas**

Não fazia muito tempo que o sol havia nascido quando Kouga percebeu um cheiro familiar no ar, sorriu vitorioso por finalmente ter encontrado-a e correu em sua direção. Era ela, ele tinha certeza, ele conhecia o cheiro de Kagome perfeitamente e não havia maneira de estar enganado. Ignorou o aviso que seu corpo lhe deu; não importava se existiam mais anjos perto de Kagome, ele derrubaria a todos e traria a garota de volta.

- Você chegou tarde, idiota.

Kouga arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz, fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que encontrara com aquela garota, ele sabia que ela era especialmente insuportável. Procurou por Kagura entre as árvores e não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso ao ver o estado que ela se encontrava; um dos seus olhos estava roxo, seu nariz parecia torto e sangrava e existia um filete de sangue escorrendo no canto dos seus lábios.

- Tarde para ver alguém quebrar a sua cara? – disse o yokai cruzando os braços e ainda sorrindo.

Os olhos de Kagura brilharam perigosamente, mas ela respirou fundo e imitou os movimentos do yokai, cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso maldoso.

- Não, para salvar a sua queridinha. Está aqui atrás da Kagome, não está?

Kouga que até então mantinha uma posição superior à garota, deixou os braços caírem e avançou em sua direção, mantendo uma distância mínima que ele considerava boa o bastante para socar a cara dela caso fosse necessário. Ele a encarou e disse entre os dentes:

- O que quer dizer com cheguei tarde? O que vocês fizeram com ela, suas doentes?

Kagura girou os olhos parecendo entediada e suspirou.

- A Kikyou a levou. E me deixou para cuidar de você, o que eu acho um saco. Eu preferia dar um jeito naquela garota, sempre tãããão arrogante.

- A levou? – disse Kouga que se controlava para não gritar. – Levou para onde?

Ela deu nos ombros e levantou os braços, fazendo um movimento como quem diz "não sei'".

- Talvez você não tenha notado, mas meu humor não está dos melhores. Importa-se se deixarmos a parte da conversa para uma outra vez? – disse.

Kagura não esperou uma resposta e aproveitou a pouca distância que tinha em relação à Kouga e abaixou-se, dando-lhe uma rasteira, o yokai cambaleou e se apoiou em uma árvore, antes que pudesse cair. Ele estava distraído demais procurando o cheiro de Kagome novamente para ter percebido o ataque da garota.

Antes que ele pudesse se ajeitar, Kagura foi para cima dele com a mão fechada e deu um soco no rosto do yokai, que novamente cambaleou, ela segurou o braço de Kouga e o puxou aproveitando a falta de equilíbrio, quando o tinha perto o bastante deu uma joelhada no seu estômago e logo em seguida outro soco no rosto. Kouga perdeu o foco por alguns minutos, Kagura era tão pequena quanto Kagome, mas era rápida e incrivelmente forte para alguém do seu tamanho. Balançou a cabeça afastando a dor que começava a incomodar principalmente seu estomago.

Kagura sorriu vitoriosa ao perceber que Kouga estava desnorteado, ele deu um giro parecendo procurar um apoio e a garota riu alto, o yokai aproveitou a distração de Kagura e usou a perna que estava livre para chutá-la, ele acertou o joelho de Kagura, que tombou para frente, e logo em seguida acertou um soco no estomago da garota que deu dois passos para trás graças a força do golpe. Kagura cerrou os olhos encarando-o.

- Para onde a levaram? – perguntou novamente o yokai.

Kagura cuspiu o sangue que estava em sua boca e resmungou alguma coisa, Kouga a encarou confuso até perceber o que ela estava fazendo: ela estava usando a unha para tentar cortar a palma da mão.

Qualquer outro yokai que não conhecesse minimamente anjos acharia estranho o fato de ela estar cortando a própria mão, afinal se o que ela precisava era sangue já existia uma quantidade enorme saindo de sua boca, mas Kouga conhecia anjos melhor do que gostaria. Ele sabia que o sangue que elas precisavam era como uma oferenda, elas mesmas precisavam desejar sangrar para que todo o controle que elas tinham pudesse funcionar de verdade, o sangue que saía de seus ferimentos não adiantaria de nada.

Kouga balançou a cabeça negativamente e pulou em cima de Kagura, ela se jogou no chão e rolou para o lado escapando por pouco da investida, se encolheu em um canto tentando cortar a palma da mão. Ela estava começando a ficar irritada, sempre que precisava recorrer ao sangue ela apenas mordia os lábios e pronto, mas daquela vez não adiantaria. Sua boca estava cheia de sangue do chute que levara no estômago e mesmo que conseguisse cortar a boca, o sangue do corte se misturaria com o do machucado e perderia qualquer poder. Grunhiu de dor quando sentiu os chutes de Kouga em seu corpo.

- Você acha que esse truquezinho idiota seu vai adiantar comigo? – dizia Kouga enquanto chutava Kagura impiedosamente. – Mesmo que você consiga se cortar, não vai funcionar. Aposto que elas não te ensinaram isso não foi?

Kagura encarou o yokai como se ele estivesse louco, todos os anjos sabiam que Kouga havia estudado-as os bastante para ser capaz de se defender, mas todas elas também sabiam que ele sempre inventava histórias como aquela de não ser possível controlá-lo. Ela sabia que podia, não importando o que ele dissesse, ela só precisava de um pouco de sangue e ele saberia o seu lugar.

- Eu ordeno que saía de cima de mim. – disse firmemente. Ela não tinha o sangue, mas ainda era um anjo, isso significava que ele teria de obedecê-la, era assim que funcionava.

Kouga parou de chutá-la e abaixou-se, ele encheu a mão com os cabelos da nuca da garota e disse, fazendo-a encará-lo:

- Ordene o quanto quiser, não vai funcionar. Se eu fosse você começaria a chorar pedindo ajuda para as suas amiguinhas, agora se você não quer piorar o estado desse nariz me diga onde vocês enfiaram a Kagome!

- Me solte. – ordenou Kagura com o tom de voz que sempre usava para controlar yokais.

Kouga suspirou e fingiu desapontamento, ele segurou com mais força o cabelo de Kagura e forçou o braço para baixo, fazendo o rosto da garota ir com força contra o chão. Ela soltou um uivo de dor.

- Filho da puta! – disse com o rosto ainda enfiado na terra.

- Eu não obedeço a piranhas, desculpe. – ele disse parecendo se divertir com a situação. – Vou tentar de novo... Onde a Kagome está?

Kagura deu outro berro, só que dessa vez parecendo furiosa, Kouga puxou novamente a cabeça para cima e a encarou, esperando uma resposta.

- Você é uma vergonha para a sua raça! – gritou Kagura histérica. – Você e aquela desgraçada da Kagome! Porque está tão preocupado com ela? Você me dá nojo, correndo atrás de um anjo, justamente a pessoa que nasceu para matar aberrações da natureza iguaizinhas vocês! E ela? Porque todos estão sempre falando em como a Kagome é especial, como ela é única, poderosa e como a Kikyou se importa com ela! Ela deveria morrer, junto com você e todos os outros yokais!

Kouga soltou a garota e levantou-se, parecendo enojado em continuar a tocá-la. Kagura deu um sorriso maldoso ao perceber a expressão no rosto do yokai e antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, sentiu novamente sua cabeça sendo prensada contra o chão, só que dessa vez com muito mais força. Kouga estava parado ao seu lado, com um pé em sua cabeça e usando toda a força que tinha no corpo naquele pequeno movimento, Kagura voltou a gritar de dor. Era como se sua cabeça estivesse diminuindo gradativamente e seu cérebro pudesse explodir a qualquer momento, de seus ouvidos e olhos escorriam sangue. Kouga levantou o pé apenas por um instante e logo voltou para a cabeça da garota, agora pisoteando sem dó, com a mesma força.

Kagura continuou a gritar e a xingar e amaldiçoar Kouga, até que a dor se tornou tão insuportável que sua visão começou a embaçar e ela precisou parar de gritar ou desmaiaria, percebendo o silêncio da garota Kouga chutou-a, dessa vez na barriga, fazendo girar e olhar para cima.

- Uma piranha patética como você nunca entenderia. – ele disse. – Eu não preciso de você para salvar a Kagome, eu vou fazer isso sozinho.

A garota fechou os olhos quando viu o pé do yokai vir novamente em sua direção, ele acertou o rosto dela e ela desmaiou. Kouga assoviou e logo o lugar estava cheio de lobos, os animais cheiraram o corpo de Kagura e olharam para Kouga.

- Essa eu deixo para vocês.

Kouga não olhou para trás quando ouviu um urro de dor de Kagura.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma grande cadeira na ponta de uma mesa comprida de jantar. A sala decadente estava vazia e a única luz do lugar era a do sol entrando por entre as frestas de algo que um dia fora uma cortina de veludo. Seus braços estavam apoiados na mesa de madeira escura e seus olhos passeavam pelas cadeiras espalhadas ao seu redor, elas eram de diferentes formas, demonstrando que o yokai recolhera cadeiras de diferentes lugares e as reuniu naquela sala. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que aquele lugar recebera visitas e isso deixava Sesshoumaru excitado, ainda mais sabendo o motivo daquela reunião. Levantou-se e foi até janela, puxando os restos da cortina e deixando a luz do sol iluminar verdadeiramente a sala, virou o rosto para a entrada e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Bankotsu e o Exército dos Sete? – disse parecendo levemente surpreso. – Myouga me disse que tinha ido buscar o melhor, mas não achei que vocês viriam por tão pouco.

Na porta da sala havia sete yokais de aparência pouco convencional, suas roupas eram medievais e carregavam armas enormes, todos tinham marcas coloridas nos rostos com padrões triangulares, pareciam tatuagens. Ao fundo existiam dois maiores, sendo um deles incrivelmente grande, com músculos à mostra e olhos brancos, ao seu lado o outro grande parecia uma espécie de máquina, pois no lugar de um de seus olhos existia uma placa de metal cobrindo desde a cabeça e seus maxilares eram de ferro, em suas costas existia algo que lembrava muito uma bazuca. Mais à frente encontrava-se outros quatro, eles eram os mais normais do grupo, um usava uma luva com quatro laminas afiadas em cima dos dedos, outro carregava uma espada nas costas que parecia quebrada em vários pedaços, outro usava um lenço verde na cabeça e os mais frente, que parecia ser o líder, segurava uma espada com duas vezes o seu tamanho. Completando o grupo um homem que parecia idoso estava sentado no canto, com uma caixa de palha nas costas e um lenço branco na cabeça.

- Pouco? – disse o yokai sorrindo. – Uma guerra contra anjos parece bom o bastante para mim.

- A guerra não começou e talvez não comece, - disse Sesshoumaru voltando para a sua cadeira e apontando para as outras para os yokais da sala. – por enquanto só temos alguns lobos atacando por ai.

- Mas o plano não é ficar só nisso, não é? – disse o yokai com a luva de laminas sentando-se.

- Não há um plano, Suikotsu. – disse Sesshoumaru. – É por isso que recorri ao Myouga para pedir ajuda, nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Eu vou direto contra a líder delas, meu alvo é a Kikyou, não me importo com nenhuma outra. Estou velho demais para perder tempo com distrações inúteis, infelizmente, precisarei que vocês cuidem da parte mais chata.

- Duvido muito que as criancinhas sejam um problema para você, - disse o yokai com a espada quebrada. – e você velho? Mesmo que você quisesse não conseguiria.

- As criancinhas não são um problema para ninguém, Jakotsu, eu só não tenho tempo para isso. – respondeu Sesshoumaru balançando a mão de forma impaciente.

Jakotsu fez um biquinho e cruzou os braços, ele parecia ofendido com o gesto de Sesshoumaru.

- Você precisa de nós para te dar cobertura. – disse o yokai com o lenço verde parecendo desconfiado.

- Muito esperto da sua parte, Rankotsu, mas não é só isso. Nós yokais temos um pacto com os humanos e embora nenhum de nós dessa sala concorde com ele somos obrigados a cumpri-los. Perdemos nossa oportunidade de nos voltarmos contra essa história de paz e não podemos agir como bem entendemos agora. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Está com medo de que os humanos achem que estamos atacando humanas inocentes e se voltem contra nós? – disse Bankotsu.

- Medo não é a palavra, mas a idéia é essa. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Apesar de achar humanos seres patéticos meu problema não é com eles.

- Eu não me importaria em matar um monte deles. – disse o maior de todos, parecendo meio infantil.

- Não, Kyokotsu, eu acho entendi o que ele quis dizer. – disse Bankotsu soando paternal. – E não podemos esquecer que querendo ou não os humanos são uma maioria esmagadora atualmente e depois daquela bomba que destruiu Hiroshima eu não duvido que se voltar contra eles seja uma idéia idiota. Nós sabemos que há anos eles querem se ver livres da nossa raça.

Sesshoumaru olhou de maneira agradecida para o yokai e continuou:

- Eu sei que essa possível guerra contra os anjos não servirá para saciar a sede de sangue que vocês têm sentido desde que esse pacto foi selado, mas é o mais próximo que chegaremos de voltar as nossas origens sem correr risco de sumirmos no meio do processo. Anjos são previsíveis, humanos não.

- Acho que meus venenos poderiam dar conta de muitos humanos, se o problema é esse. – disse o que parecia ser mais velho.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e disse, controlando a impaciência:

- Eu não preciso de ajuda para matar humanos, eles já fazem isso muito bem sozinhos. Se acham que o que tenho para oferecer não é bom o bastante não se incomodem em me comunicar, certamente encontrarei yokais dispostos a matar anjos e se mesmo assim eu não encontrar eu não importo. Eu vou matar a Kikyou, com ou sem vocês.

Um dos yokais abriu a boca, mas Bankotsu ergueu a mão, impedindo-o.

- Me esperem na outra sala, eu resolvo isso. – ele disse autoritariamente.

Os yokais se entreolharam e levantaram em silêncio, indo para a outra sala.

- Já disse que acho incrível que mesmo depois de tanto tempo eles ainda te obedeçam desse jeito? – disse Sesshoumaru acompanhando os yokais com os olhos.

- Não deveria, - disse Bankotsu. – afinal, eu também estou aqui, não estou?

- Você não está me obedecendo. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eles também não. – disse Bankotsu. – Agora, se você vai nos enfiar em algum plano idiota, quero saber o que está acontecendo.

- Você conhece a história. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, eu conheço. Você quer vingar a Rin e eu entendo isso, mas porque agora? Porque depois de tanto tempo?

- Porque chegou a hora.

- Não é só isso. Eu posso estar afastado, mas eu tenho ouvido histórias, Sesshoumaru, e uma delas diz que você está encantado por um anjo.

Contrariando qualquer reação imaginada por Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru começou a rir parecendo realmente se divertir com aquele comentário.

- Estão falando que eu estou atraído pela Kagome, é isso? – disse.

Bankotsu deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Acho que eles estão certos. – disse. – Afinal, eu nem precisei dizer o nome da garota para você saber quem era.

- As pessoas gostam muito de inventar coisas sobre mim, você deveria saber disso. – disse Sesshoumaru parecendo ainda se divertir com a suspeita. – A Kagome é do meu irmão.

Bankotsu sentiu o sorriso morrer em seus lábios e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- O Inuyasha? – disse incrédulo. – Está falando do filho do seu pai com aquela aberração de mulher?

- Ele mesmo. – disse Sesshoumaru voltando a ficar sério. – Você sabe por que os lobos começaram a atacar os anjos?

- Porque eles são idiotas irracionais? – disse Bankotsu.

- Também, mas o líder deles é apaixonado pela Kagome. Os lobos acham que os anjos querem matá-la e bem... Talvez eles estejam certos.

- O Kouga também? – disse Bankotsu. – O que essa garota tem demais?

- Ela é como a Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Um anjo azul... – disse Bankotsu que parecia começar a encaixar as coisas. – Ela é mais forte que a Kikyou.

- Sim, ela é. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Então tudo isso não é sobre a Rin? É sobre salvar a namoradinha do seu irmão? – disse Bankotsu.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam perigosamente e ele encarou Bankotsu, o yokai sentiu como se pudesse ser atacado a qualquer momento e instintivamente levantou as duas mãos na frente do corpo, demonstrando estar em paz.

- A Kagome não é apenas a namoradinha do Inuyasha, ela é a única que pode me libertar e salvar a Rin. – disse Sesshoumaru entre dentes.

- Pelo o que eu ouvi ela é como todas as outras. Você não está esperando demais dessa garota?

- A Kikyou a matou. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu o encarou confuso.

- O que?

- A Kikyou a matou uma vez, ela sabe tanto quanto eu do que a Kagome é capaz. Ela fez isso sabendo que eu traria a Kagome de volta.

- E porque ela iria querer isso?

- Não fui eu que a trouxe de volta, foi o Inuyasha. Ela está usando a Kagome para proteger o Inuyasha.

Entendimento passou pelos olhos de Bankotsu e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, apesar de ter entendido o que estava acontecendo ele não conseguia acreditar.

- Mas que desgraçada! – disse. – Fugindo da obrigação de matá-lo e ainda colocando uma proteção extra.

- Entende o que eu estou falando? – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você estava lá, você viu o que aconteceu da última vez que ela planejou alguma coisa! E o fato de ela estar agindo dessa maneira só comprova a minha teoria de que ela está tentando repetir o ataque de antes.

- Porque você não me chamou antes? – disse Bankotsu irritado. – As coisas estão piores do que eu imaginei!

- Elas só vão ficar ruins de verdade se eu não matá-la. – disse Sesshoumaru. – E isso não faz parte dos meus planos.

- E o que faz parte dos seus planos? – disse Bankotsu.

- Devo entender que você vai me ajudar? – disse Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu fez uma careta, demonstrando que aquele comentário era inútil, ele parecia até mesmo ofendido com o fato de o yokai duvidar de que ele estaria disposto a matar anjos, ainda mais naquela situação. Ele acenou com a cabeça, fazendo Sesshoumaru prosseguir, ele queria saber o que o yokai estava planejando.

- Os lobos estão atrás da Kagome, – disse Sesshoumaru. – mas eu tenho certeza que isso não vai adiantar de nada, é perda de tempo. Anjos sempre sabem onde as outras estão, me admira que a Kagome esteja sumida por tanto tempo.

- Deve ser a Kikyou. – disse Bankotsu.

- Não sei, eu não contaria com isso. Como eu estava dizendo, tenho certeza que os anjos vãos encontrá-la antes, mas isso não é a minha maior preocupação. O problema é o que vão fazer com a Kagome quando a encontrarem, vão matá-la? Vão inventar alguma história idiota sobre ela não poder confiar em yokais? Vão usá-la contra nós?

- Então você precisa que encontremos os anjos? – disse Bankotsu.

- Eu acredito que se encontramos os anjos, encontraremos a Kagome.

- Os lobos estão fazendo muito barulho por nada então.

- Não, pelo contrário. O ataque deles está fazendo com que os anjos que estavam sem missões venham para essa região. Elas também estão considerando uma guerra ou não enviariam anjos para cá! E isso faz parte dos meus planos, eu tenho acompanhado de perto esses ataques e todos os anjos vieram do norte, a demora entre a chegada de uma e a morte da outra é mínima, o que significa que elas não estão muito longe. Quando uma delas morre a outra é automaticamente enviada, se elas estivessem longe existiria uma demora muito grande, mas isso não aconteceu em nenhuma das vezes.

- Faz sentido, a Kikyou quer ficar por perto. – disse Bankotsu.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – disse Sesshoumaru agradecendo mentalmente o fato de o yokai estar acompanhando seu raciocínio. – Quanto mais anjos vierem para cá, mais chances eu terei de chegar até a Kikyou. E o melhor, sem distrações, pois vocês estarão cuidando do lixo.

- É por isso que você precisa da gente, você quer atrair o maior número de anjos para cá para chegar mais rápido na Kikyou!

Sesshoumaru assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

- Nós podemos realmente mata-las? – perguntou Bankotsu.

- Se os lobos estão matando não vejo problema em vocês também matarem.

- E essa garota... A Kagome? E se não a encontrarmos a tempo? Você precisa dela, não precisa? – disse Bankotsu.

- Sim, eu preciso. Eu não estou me preocupando com isso no momento, eu saberei se algo estiver acontecendo com ela.

- Está dizendo que o Inuyasha tem aquela ligação maluca com ela?

- Bem, ele a reviveu, não foi?

Bankotsu suspirou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Não seria mais fácil simplesmente perguntar a ele onde a garota está?

- Ele não sabe. – disse Sesshoumaru pensativo. – Ele acha que ela está mais do que simplesmente perdida por ai, tem algo a ver com ter perdido a consciência e por isso ele não consegue saber mais nada sobre ela.

- Isso não é motivo para se preocupar? Ela poderia estar morta.

- Não se preocupe com isso, a Kagome sabe se cuidar.

- Estamos contando com isso, não é? Agora me diga, eu preciso ir até aquele chiqueiro onde os lobos vivem?

- Não, o Kouga não está por lá, então, sinta-se livre para fazer o que quiser. E isso inclui ir atrás de anjos.

Bankotsu sorriu excitado e levantou-se.

- Finalmente.

- Só preciso que você confirme a minha suspeita, sobre elas virem do Norte e estarem por perto, acho que não será algo muito difícil.

- Se depender de mim, eu descubro de onde essas desgraçadas saem e destruo todas de uma vez só.

Bankotsu não esperou uma resposta para sair da sala, Sesshoumaru pôde ouvir a conversa dele com os outros yokais e eles saindo logo em seguida. Voltou a olhar para a sala vazia e bocejou, de repente ele se sentia com muito sono. Não se preocupou muito em entender os motivos daquilo, simplesmente levantou-se e foi para o andar de cima, jogando-se em uma cama de casal, em poucos minutos Sesshoumaru já estava dormindo.

##

- Sesshoumaru, acorda, anda!

O yokai sentiu a grama em baixo do seu corpo, ouviu ao longe o som de pássaros e de algo que deveria ser um rio. O cheiro de grama e terra encheu seu nariz e ele automaticamente abriu os olhos, deparando-se com uma figura já muito conhecida.

Rin estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, parecendo desesperada, seus olhos azuis olhavam de um lado para o outro procurando por alguma coisa que certamente não estava ali. Por algum motivo, ela parecia cansada e com pressa.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se no chão e encarou Rin atenciosamente. Sentiu seu estomago se contorcer dentro do seu corpo, aqueles encontros nos sonhos era o mais próximo que ele podia chegar dela e todas as vezes ele se sentia daquela maneira. Era desesperador estar ao mesmo tempo tão perto e tão longe da pessoa que ele amava. Ele não sabia o que era mais doloroso, não vê-la ou vê-la nessas circunstâncias.

- Sesshoumaru! – disse novamente a mulher chamando a atenção do yokai.

- Desculpe, - ele disse sinceramente. – o que aconteceu? Porque me chamou com tanta urgência?

Rin voltou a olhar ao redor, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém ali e voltou seus olhos para Sesshoumaru, parecendo mais desesperada do que antes.

- Elas a encontraram. - sussurrou.

- Rin, se acalme, porque você está agindo assim? Do que você está com medo? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui! Não agora! – disse Rin apressadamente. – A Kikyou vai enviar a Kagome para mim!

O yokai cerrou os olhos.

- Ela não pode fazer isso.

- Não só pode, como vai. – disse Rin começando a choramingar como uma criança. – Eu não quero fazer isso, Sesshoumaru, não é justo me obrigarem a fazer isso.

Sesshoumaru pegou o rosto de Rin com as duas mãos, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Rin, você **precisa** me dizer onde elas estão.

- Eu não posso, - ela continuou a choramingar. – você sabe que eu não posso.

Rin se desvencilhou das mãos de Sesshoumaru e voltou a olhar ao redor.

- Eu não deveria nem estar aqui... Ela vai me odiar, - disse Rin e ela pareceu desolada. – a Kagome vai me odiar!

Sesshoumaru puxou novamente Rin para perto e encostou a testa na dela, encarando s olhos azuis da garota.

- Ela não vai te odiar, a Kagome vai entender. – disse Sesshoumaru começando a soar desesperado. - Me escute, Rin, eu quero que me prometa que não vai fazer nada idiota! Faça o que elas mandarem você fazer, não importando as conseqüências, eu prometi que te libertaria, não prometi? Você confia em mim?

- Eu não posso fazer mal a ela só para que nada aconteça comigo! – disse Rin convicta.

- Rin, você confia em mim? – repetiu Sesshoumaru.

- É claro que eu confio!

- Então faça o que for preciso, eu cuidarei de tudo.

Rin soltou um soluço e afundou o rosto do peito de Sesshoumaru, ela poderia parecer mais velha do que os outros anjos, mas naquela situação ela parecia uma criança procurando amparo. O yokai a apertou entre os braços e ignorou o sentimento que invadia sua mente, ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta, não só por colocar Kagome em risco para proteger Rin, mas por fazer com que a pessoa que amasse fosse contra todos os seus princípios. Ela jamais faria mal a alguém, ainda mais esse alguém sendo a garota que ela ajudara a salvar.

Ele sentiu o corpo de Rin ficar rígido entre seus braços, algo estava errado.

- Eu preciso ir. – ela disse com urgência.

- Você vai ficar bem? – disse Sesshoumaru relutando em solta-la.

Ela não respondeu. Sesshoumaru soltou um grunhido de desespero.

- Você me prometeu.

Rin o encarou e ele percebeu que nunca tinha visto tanto angustia nos olhos dela. Ela deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

- Você confia em mim?

##

Sesshoumaru sentiu o peso da realidade o acordando, ele estava em seu quarto, não existia mais sinal da Rin e ele sabia que ter acordado daquela maneira não era bom sinal. Ele levantou e fechou a mão com força, andou de um lado para o outro impacientemente e então deu um soco na parede, fazendo um buraco fundo.

- Merda!

* * *

**KAGOME POV **

Eu não lembro exatamente o que havia acontecido quando acordei, para minha surpresa eu estava em algo macio que lembrava muito um colchão e o cheiro de incenso fazia com que eu me sentisse nostálgica. Me sentei e percebi que de fato eu estava em uma cama e eu conhecia aquele lugar. Era o templo dos anjos.

Levantei e caminhei pelo cômodo, aquele era o meu antigo quarto, não que ele tivesse algo pessoal que me fizesse sentir falta dele, analisando agora ele mais parecia um quarto de hospital com toda aquela brancura, era como a casa que Kikyou havia me emprestado. Bem, se eu não lembrava do que havia acontecido aquele nome fez com que a minha mente trabalhasse de maneira tão rápida que precisei sentar para não desmaiar. Eu não estava só no templo dos anjos, no momento eu estava no quartel general do inimigo, por mais idiota que isso soasse. Aquela foi a única comparação que passou pela minha cabeça no momento.

Deitei novamente na cama quando ouvi passos no corredor, a porta se abriu e eu não precisava dos meus olhos abertos para saber quem entrara. A presença de Kikyou sempre fora algo muito forte.

- Não finja que está dormindo.

A voz dela me pareceu muito estranha, era uma mistura de raiva e... Tristeza? Eu preferi não pensar muito naquilo, eu não tive muita escolha além de abrir os olhos e sentar na cama. A visão que eu tive mexeu comigo mais do que eu gostaria, Kikyou parecia incrivelmente abalada, seus olhos não tinham o habitual brilho cativante, eu esperava algo como vingança, mas não havia nada ali para que eu compreendesse como ela estava se sentindo e isso me preocupou.

- Você têm nos dado muita dor de cabeça. – ela continuou sem mudar o tom. – Achei que estaria do meu lado, que confiaria em mim.

Arrependimento passou por mim, sentada ali naquele quarto encarando a mulher que eu mais admirava no mundo era como se as loucuras dos anjos jamais tivessem existido e mesmo que tivessem existido estavam em uma realidade muito longe da minha. Ela provavelmente entendeu o meu silêncio e eu juro que algo como esperança brilhou apenas por alguns segundos em seus olhos. Ela caminhou lentamente e sentou na cama, mantendo uma distância considerável.

- Você sabe que eu não quero o seu mal.

Eu tentei ficar em silêncio, até mesmo mordi meu lábio em uma tentativa inútil de apenas ouvir o que ela tinha a me dizer, mas quando percebi eu já estava cuspindo as palavras em cima dela.

- E a Rin? Você também não queria o mal dela?

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns momentos, parecendo pensar no que poderia responder, acho que a Kikyou estava tentando buscar palavras que justificassem o que aconteceu, por algum motivo estranho ela não me queria contra ela.

- O que aconteceu com a Rin foi diferente. Em outra época.

- Vocês a deixaram morrer! – eu gritei de maneira exagerada. Aquela conversa estava me deixando meio tensa.

- Não me julgue você não estava no meu lugar.

- Não! Se estivesse as coisas seriam diferentes, eu não deixaria a Rin morrer!

Ela suspirou parecendo cansada.

- Não seriam não, o que você precisa entender é que muitas vezes não temos o controle de tudo. Você está dizendo que eu não salvei a Rin, mas você não salvou a Kagura ou qualquer outra que foi morta pelos lobos.

- Você está mentindo! A Kagura está viva, eu estive com ela há pouco tempo!

Eu não sabia por que estava tentando retrucar, em alguma parte de mim eu sabia que ela estava certa, eu sabia que a Kagura estava morta, eu só não sabia por quê.

- Você realmente esteve com ela, mas aquele lobo que você ficou de matar a matou. A morte da Kagura poderia ter sido evitada, mas não foi. Isso te torna culpada? – ela explicou completamente indiferente.

Eu não respondi. Eu não gostava da Kagura – e nem ela de mim – e eu sempre achei que ela tinha tendências para ser uma vaca traidora, mas isso não significava que eu queria que ela morresse. Pelo contrário. E então a frase da Kikyou me acertou em cheio, outros anjos estavam morrendo, era por isso que ela parecia tão abalada, isso explicava aquela expressão vazia em seu rosto, apesar de tudo ela se importava com nós e a perda deveria doer mais do que ela demonstrava.

- Os lobos estão nos atacando. – ela continuou quando percebeu que eu não falaria nada. – E eu acho que isso é só o começo, eles querem você. Eles estão nos matando por sua causa.

- Pensei que yokais não pudessem nos matar. – retruquei cruzando os braços. Era uma boa hora de jogar as histórias contra ela.

- Não somos imortais. – ela continuou. – Em circunstâncias normais eles não podem nos matar, mas como eu já disse antes, você é diferente. Você é o motivo de tudo isso.

- E o Inuyasha? Qual a importância dele nisso tudo?

E eu percebi que toquei em um assunto delicado, pois as feições dela se transformaram e era como se ela pudesse pegar meu pescoço e me estrangular ali mesmo, ela cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo, virou os olhos para mim e disse:

- Você não sente culpa pelas pessoas que estão morrendo por sua causa?

Era claro que eu me importava, na verdade eu não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que pessoas estavam se matando por minha causa. Não fazia muito sentido. Mas eu precisava manter indiferença, eu sabia que o que havia acontecido com a Rin e as mortes de agora eram diferentes, ela não poderia me culpar por algo que eu não era culpada.

Dei nos ombros achando a solução perfeita para a aquela situação: voltar a ser o que eu era. Eu faria algum comentário idiota sobre como sou poderosa e os outros são lixo e foi isso que eu fiz.

- Bem, se elas morreram a culpa não é minha, eu já lutei contra vários yokais e sobrevivi. Foi você que me ensinou que apenas as que levam a sério a missão de ser anjo conseguem sobreviver.

Kikyou deu um riso alto, mas sem humor nenhum. Eu a encarei sem saber exatamente o que aquela reação significava, mas mantive a calma e fiquei em silêncio.

- Era essa resposta que eu esperava de você. – ela disse parecendo orgulhosa. – É por isso que eu preciso que você confie em mim, Kagome, eu te ensinei tudo o que eu sabia para que quando chegasse esse momento você fizesse a escolha certa.

- E qual é a escolha certa? – eu disse meio que a desafiando.

- Aquela que te causar menos danos.

Eu senti um calafrio passar pela minha espinha, era a primeira vez que a Kikyou não falava que ficar ao seu lado era coisa certa a se fazer, a sensação que eu tive foi que aquela frase era mais uma ameaça do que um conselho amigável.

- Escolher a sua verdade vai me causar menos danos? – perguntei com a voz firme.

- Não é a minha verdade, não existe verdade absoluta, você deveria saber disso. – ela disse parecendo outra pessoa. – Só existem versões diferentes de um mesmo fato, você acha que eu matei a Rin e essa é a sua verdade, eu não sei o que te levou a acreditar nisso, mas eu não vou tentar provar o contrário. A Rin era como você, dedicada, mas confusa; pessoas como vocês não nasceram para matar e é cruel designar esse tipo de missão para vocês. Ela se deixou levar, ela preferiu procurar algo que fizesse sentido em sua vida além desses muros e eu não a culpo por isso, todas nós queremos isso, quando se nasce para matar você começa a acreditar em qualquer coisa para se livrar desse destino. Mas ela buscou no lugar errado e isso causou sua morte.

- Porque o amor é errado? – perguntei indignada. Ela acabara de dizer que buscar amor era errado.

- Yokais são seres incapazes de amar. – ela disse amargamente. – Amar não é errado, o que ela amou sim.

- Você me disse que éramos incapazes de amar, - retruquei. – e agora me diz que não é errado amar?

- Não somos incapazes de amar, só não nascemos para isso.

- Porque negou ajuda a Rin? – insisti.

- Não neguei, não fui eu que atendi aquele telefone.

- Mas você estava por perto, você poderia ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!

- Se lembra do que eu acabei de dizer sobre a escolha certa ser aquela que menos causa dano a você?

E foi nessa hora que eu surtei. Eu levantei indignada e encarei a Kikyou como se a qualquer momento sua cabeça fosse abrir e de lá saíssem sete cabeças, era assustador como ela dizia aquilo com a maior calma do mundo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me envergonhei em ter alguém como ela como exemplo.

- Então quer dizer que se for para salvar a sua bunda você pode foder com os outros? Isso é doente!

- Vejo que o tempo com yokais te ensinou palavras de impacto, está feliz em usá-las? – ela disse como se estivéssemos batendo um papo amigável.

- Não mude de assunto, - eu gritei. – uma pessoa morreu só porque você foi medrosa demais para agir quando precisava.

E foi nessa hora que **ela** surtou. Durante toda a minha vida eu conheci poucas pessoas que conseguiam controlar as emoções como a Kikyou, ela estava sempre calma, com aquele ar sereno de que nada pode incomodá-la ou irritá-la, às vezes eu achava que ela agia daquela maneira para se mostrar superior a todas nós, ela era nossa líder, nossa professora, nosso único exemplo, ninguém confiaria em uma líder incapaz de lidar com as próprias emoções, mas ali estava ela, ruindo em minha frente, estilhaçando com as próprias mãos a calma que ela construíra durante tantos anos.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? – ela gritou. – Por que eu deveria pagar pelos erros dela? Eu era nova demais para entender o que aquele dia significaria para o resto da minha vida! Eu sempre segui as regras, sempre respeitei os ensinamentos que me eram passados, eu a achava uma traidora, porque eu me sacrificaria por ela? O que ela havia feito por mim ou pelas outras? Ela tinha ido embora com um yokai e o pior, estava grávida! A Rin nunca se desculpou por ter nos abandonado e a partida dela abalou a todas nós, você não estava aqui, você não viu como todas ficaram, nossa líder, uma líder branca, ficou louca e acabou se matando. Tudo mudou depois da partida dela.

- Não importava o que ela tinha feito ou quem ela era, Kikyou, era uma vida. Ou melhor, duas vidas. – eu disse e naquele momento eu tinha pena de como ela enxergava aquela situação.

- Duas vidas que deveriam ter sido cuidadas por aquele desgraçado. – ela vociferou. – Se ele a tirou de nós o mínimo que deveria fazer era cuidar dela!

Eu balancei a cabeça e sentei novamente na cama, aquela conversa não nos levaria a lugar nenhum. Aquilo não estava servindo de nada, pelo contrário, só estava nos estressando. Ela me encarou e novamente uma mistura de sentimentos tomou conta do rosto dela e eu não sabia dizer ao certo o que ela estava tentando demonstrar.

- Eu não vou conseguir te convencer de nada, então nossa conversa acaba aqui. – ela disse. – Você vai entender o que eu quis dizer.

Não respondi e ela saiu do quarto, eu tinha a sensação que aquela frase era outra ameaça, algo como "você vai sentir na pele o porquê de eu não ter ajudado a Rin". E bem, eu não estava errada, depois de mais ou menos uma hora algumas das minhas antigas companheiras entraram no quarto com cordas, eu não achei que aquilo era um bom sinal.

- Você vai nos acompanhar sem arranjar confusão? – perguntou uma delas.

Eu pensei nas minhas possibilidades, ser amarrada ou andar e pensar em uma maneira de fugir, achei a segunda opção mais sensata. Levantei os braços em sinal de paz e elas guardaram as cordas nas mochilas que carregavam, eu me perguntei por que elas estariam usando mochilas no templo, mas deixei isso para outra hora. Eu tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Para onde vocês estão me levando, Akina? – perguntei amigavelmente.

- Só nos siga. – ela respondeu. Curta e grossa.

As quatro garotas abriram passagem para eu passar, sendo que duas delas ficaram na minha frente e as outras duas vieram logo atrás. A coisa era realmente séria, quatro anjos para me escoltar era tão bom quanto as cordas. Mesmo naquela situação eu percebi que o templo estava bem mais vazio que o usual e não me impedi de perguntar o motivo daquilo.

- Elas estão lá fora, sendo assassinadas pelos seus fans.

A resposta foi dura o bastante para me deixar em silêncio o resto do percurso. Meu corpo inteiro arrepiou quando notei para onde elas estavam me levando. O templo era grande e escondido nas montanhas, existia vários quartos e graças a isso eu acabava esquecendo que aquilo eram um templo, era só quando eu ia para o lado de fora que eu conseguia ter consciência de aquela construção estava longe de ser uma casa comum. E era para fora que elas estavam me levando.

Eu achei que não poderia piorar, mas quando vi o que me esperava percebi que estava apenas começando. O lado externo do templo era cheio de estátuas de anjos e plantas sagradas, no centro havia um círculo desenhado no chão com mármore branco, o mármore era todo trabalhado e existiam letras entalhadas no que eu achava ser latim, ao redor do circulo existiam sete marcas de mármore negro, cada um com um número. As arvores que cresciam ao redor sempre me impressionaram por causa do formato, os galhos pareciam cercar o círculo, numa espécie de proteção bizarra da natureza. Claro que tudo aquilo era muito estranho, mas o que sempre me dava calafrios era a mancha vermelha no mármore branco, embora a Kikyou me dissesse o tempo todo que era bobagem minha nada mudava a minha opinião de que aquilo era sangue. E naquele momento eu meio que tive certeza disso.

A Kikyou estava parada no número 1 e usava sua roupa de sacerdotisa, e apesar da situação não ser propicia eu não pude deixar de me perguntar por que diabos seres que tinham saído da religião católica tinham sacerdotisas e templos, mas não pude mais continuar meus pensamentos, pois Akina me empurrou de maneira pouco delicada e quando notei eu estava dentro do circulo, em cima da marca vermelha. Olhei ao redor e vi que os outros seis lugares estavam ocupados por anjos que eu não via há muito tempo, todas elas haviam sido designadas para cuidar de lugares precários. Elas eram as mais poderosas entre nós. Os galhos que eu sempre achei estranhos estavam servindo como castiçais, segurando velas brancas e grossas e as plantas mais baixas estavam cheias de incensos.

Quando eu pisei no círculo, a fumaça dos incensos me rodeou e eu não pude evitar tossir, a fumaça era espessa demais para sair só de alguns pauzinhos e o cheiro era algo que me lembrava muito canela, só que com terra e talvez ferro. Era muito forte e irritante. Mexi as mãos tentando afastar aquilo de mim, mas foi inútil, ela só se dissipou quando a voz da Kikyou ecoou quase sombriamente.

- Apresente-se.

- Que idiotice é essa? Vocês sab...

Eu não consegui terminar, ela voltou a falar com aquela voz e me interrompeu.

- O seu nome.

- Kagome.

- Seu nome completo. – ela insistiu parecendo irritada com a minha resposta.

A resposta era simples, mas eu não sabia mais se eu era uma delas, não depois do que havia acontecido no meu quarto. Se eu não fosse mais um anjo, eu não poderia usar o sobrenome Arashi, me perguntei se era algum tipo de "pergunta pegadinha" e fechei meus olhos, em uma daquelas atitudes que heroínas de filme tomam "ouça seu coração".

- Meu nome é Kagome. – disse com convicção.

A expressão séria da Kikyou sumiu por menos de um segundo, ela parecia decepcionada, e então ela saiu do seu lugar e começou a dar voltas no círculo, segurando um incenso com uma fumaça verde. Senti um arrepio correr pela minha coluna quando ela parou ao meu lado, Kikyou era normalmente muito poderosa, mas naquele instante eu senti como se ela tivesse se tornado alguém inalcançável, ondas de poder me acertavam e em certo momento eu achei que vomitaria. Embora eu mantivesse uma imagem de indiferença, a verdade é que eu estava me esforçando para me manter em pé, minhas pernas pareciam prestes a falhar a qualquer momento. Era como se eu tivesse me tornado pesada demais.

Mordi o lábio segurando o grito de surpresa quando senti meu braço sendo agarrado por ela, Kikyou ergueu a cabeça e qualquer sinal de decepção que tinha em seu rosto havia sumido, ela parecia como uma daquelas estátuas.

- Hoje é um dia muito triste, - ela começou a falar. – a traição de uma de nós é sempre algo doloroso. Não são todas que conseguem conviver com a importância da nossa missão e esta garota foi mais uma que sucumbiu ao sonho de ser só mais uma.

Apesar de o meu medo ter se alastrado pelo o meu corpo quando ela começou a falar, eu achei aquele sermão todo um teatro desnecessário. Eu não estava traindo ninguém, eu aceitava quem eu era o que eu não aceitava eram as leis e as mentiras dos anjos, pensei em interromper, mas apenas o vislumbre dessa idéia já foi o bastante para que aquele incenso verde me rodeasse. Kikyou pareceu não se importar com aquilo e voltou a falar.

- Kagome, uma filha azul, nos renegou, renegou suas asas e é por isso que estamos aqui hoje.

O desespero tomou conta de mim, eu finalmente havia entendido o que estava acontecendo. Minhas pernas falharam e eu busquei dentro de mim uma força que eu não sabia onde estava, minhas escolhas eram gritar ou deixar o desespero levar minha mente embora e desmaiar ali mesmo. Como sempre, eu escolhi gritar.

- Você! - eu gritei apontando para Kikyou de maneira acusadora. – Você está mentindo, você sabe que eu não reneguei quem eu sou, isso é só a sua vingança estúpida!

- Você não tem o direito de falar nesse círculo. – ela disse sem olhar para mim.

Foi tudo muito rápido para eu entender o que havia acontecido, mas quando eu dei conta Akina e outra garota me seguravam e eu me debatia entre seus braços tentando chegar até Kikyou.

- Me soltem, eu vou quebrar a cara dessa desgraçada! – eu gritava.

Kikyou virou em nossa direção e seu olhar era congelante, mas eu não me intimidei. Eu sabia que estava ferrada, não faria diferença dar um show ou não.

- Tire essas incompetentes de cima de mim. – eu vociferei.

Ela não moveu um músculo. Eu cerrei meus olhos e voltei a me debater agora querendo me livrar daquelas duas.

- Aceite seu destino, Kagome, vai ser melhor. – disse Akina parecendo levemente preocupada.

- Esse não é meu destino, - eu grunhi. – eu nunca tive um destino! Aquela vaca brincou com a minha vida desde que eu nasci e é isso que ela está fazendo agora!

- Já chega! – disse Kikyou sem alterar o tom de voz. Ela não precisava. – Como acha que pode me impedir de cumprir minha missão quando não consegue sequer se desvencilhar de duas garotas?

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, ela estava indo direto no meu orgulho. E funcionou. Me livrar de Akina e da outra não seria difícil, eu parei de me debater e fechei meus olhos, eu era um anjo do céu afinal de contas, eu deveria ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa. Eu fiquei ali parada, mas nada aconteceu, eu sabia o que fazer contra era contra yokais, mas contra a minha própria raça? Nunca sequer pensei que isso poderia acontecer.

- Não é tão fácil quanto controlar yokais fraquinhos como o Inuyasha, não é? – disse Kikyou com um tom maldoso.

Eu abri meus olhos e todas as lembranças que eu tinha de Inuyasha passaram em minha mente, o momento em que nos conhecemos, todas as bobagens que eu tinha tido, os beijos, a morte... Foi a lembrança da morte que ascendeu algo em mim, por algum motivo eu fiquei realmente furiosa ao lembrar que ela tinha me matado e me usado. O fato de ela falar do Inuyasha só tinha piorado as coisas, eu não gostava da maneira como ela o tratava.

Uma brisa levantou meu cabelo, parecendo querer me acalmar e eu logo entendi o que viria logo a seguir. Eu sabia o que fazer. Sorri para Kikyou e disse:

- Na verdade, é sim.

A brisa dessa vez envolveu Kikyou, fazendo suas roupas e cabelo balançaram e antes que ela pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo a brisa foi se tornando cada vez mais forte até parecer um pequeno furacão dentro do círculo. As velas se apagaram e a fumaça dos incensos se dissipou, quando olhei para o lado vi que Akina e a outra tinham sido arremessadas para fora do círculo, as garotas do círculo haviam saído do seu lugar e pareciam confusas com o que acontecia.

Kikyou cerrou os olhos e novamente percebi uma mistura de sentimentos, não sei dizer que era raiva ou orgulho ou surpresa, mas antes que eu pudesse descobrir ela foi arremessada para o lado, assim como as outras haviam sido. O vento parou abruptamente e todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para mim. Eu pensei em correr, mas não era uma opção muito digna, então continuei parada ali, esperando pelo o que aconteceria. Akina se levantou rapidamente e foi até Kikyou, ajudando-a a levantá-la.

- Podemos resolver isso de outra maneira. – eu disse um pouco receosa. – Não precisa ser assim.

Ela levantou imponente, poderosa, como se aquela queda apenas a tornasse mais inalcançável e disse com uma voz triste:

- A brincadeira acabou, Kagome. Você não pode fazer o que bem entender sem sofrer as conseqüências, você não é diferente das outras. Se você acredita nas suas verdades aja como adulta e honre isso, aceite o preço de não confiar naquelas que te deram a vida.

Naquele momento eu senti vontade de chorar, não de medo, mas de tristeza. Aquele sentimento se espalhou rapidamente pelo meu corpo, como se estivesse no meu próprio sangue. Eu entendi o que ela estava falando a brincadeira realmente tinha acabado, era hora de encarar as conseqüências das escolhas que eu tinha feito. Lembrei da Rin presa naquele lugar, lembrei da dor nos olhos do Sesshoumaru ao contar sua história, lembrei da minha morte e lembrei dos olhos do Inuyasha. Do sorriso do Inuyasha. Das mãos dele segurando as minhas enquanto me levava para casa. Eu lembrei do Inuyasha e tive certeza da minha escolha. Ergui minha cabeça e encarei Kikyou.

- Eu estou pronta, eu vou aceitar o preço por fazer a coisa certa.

Ela deu um sorriso triste e assentiu com a cabeça, talvez fosse coisa da minha imaginação, mas naquele momento eu senti que ela não queria aquilo, a Kikyou que eu conhecia e admirava estava naquele sorriso e naquele par de olhos tristes. Se ela me odiasse, não se sentiria triste ou culpada pelo o que estava prestes a fazer. Minha linha de pensamento foi cortada quando a vi cortando o próprio braço e levando o sangue até os lábios, fechei os olhos me preparando para o que estava prestes a vir.

- Kagome, você aceitou o seu destino, - ela dizia. – agora não cabe mais a nós te julgar. Vá ao encontro do seu destino e que Deus a acompanhe.

O ar dos meus pulmões começou a sumir, eu abri meus olhos e tenho certeza que eles estavam arregalados, a força que eu fazia para manter minhas pernas firmes foi embora e eu cai batendo a cabeça. A última coisa que eu vi foi os olhos da Kikyou. E eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

##

O som de água e o cheiro de terra eram familiares. Familiares até demais.

- Merda, eu morri de novo.

Eu abri meus olhos e olhei ao redor, havia algo de estranho naquele lugar. Eu tinha certeza que era o jardim dos fundos da casa do Sesshoumaru, mas diferentemente da última vez que eu estivera em um jardim do outro mundo ou seja lá o que isso fosse, esse jardim estava morto. E não havia outra palavra para descrever o lugar, os troncos das árvores eram escuras e pareciam restos de algum incêndio. As mesas e bancos de ferro estavam enferrujados, as roseiras estavam secas, apenas com seus troncos e espinhos a mostra, eu olhei para o chão e percebi que não havia grama, só uma terra seca e trincada. Levantei e vaguei por um tempo que eu não tenho idéia, sempre que eu ia para esse lugar eu perdia a noção do tempo. O que a Rin havia dito sobre isso mesmo? Que o tempo não existia?

Me perguntei se a Rin estaria ali, mas duvidei, a única coisa que parecia viva – ainda que forma duvidosa – era o rio escuro que corria. Olhei para o céu, mas bem, aquilo não era um céu, era como se um pano negro cobrisse toda a parte superior do lugar. E eu fiquei ali andando e andando e andando. Eu não tinha muita certeza sobre onde eu estava a única certeza que eu tinha era a de que se eu continuasse ali eu perderia a minha cabeça.

- Triste, não é?

Eu dei um grito histérico e assustado, o som de algo que não era aquele rio insuportável foi uma surpresa tão grande para mim que eu não consegui evitar a reação afetada. Eu levantei a cabeça e encontrei Rin, exatamente como da última vez.

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar. – ela disse.

- Tudo bem, - eu disse e sorri. – achei que não te encontraria aqui.

- Eu preferia que não me encontrasse.

Eu a encarei e percebi que suas feições estavam tão ruins ou piores do que as da Kikyou, a lembrança que eu tinha era a de uma mulher tranqüila e que transmitia paz, lembro de até ter visto-a de forma maternal, mas agora? Ela parecia só a sombra daquele mulher cheia de vida que eu encontrara, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e com olheiras fundas, me perguntei quantas horas ela passara chorando ou sem dormir. Também tive a impressão de que ela estava mais magra e sua roupa parecia suja e surrada.

Por mais cruel que isso soasse, aquela Rin parada em minha frente combinava com aquele lugar morto, era como se eles se completassem. Ela pareceu incomodada com o meu silêncio ou com o meu olhar e deu um sorriso simples.

- Deve estar achando minha aparência e esse lugar muito estranhos, não é? Eu estou presa aqui, na realidade é aqui que eu vivo, se você pode usar essa palavra para descrever meu estado. Logo após a minha morte eu vim parar aqui, é a punição por tudo o que eu causei.

- Elas te prenderam aqui? – eu perguntei horrorizada.

- Eu não sei se foram elas, mas acho que cometi muitos pecados para ser digna de ter uma alma livre.

- Isso é idiota!

- Você ouviu o que a Kikyou disse, minha partida causou a morte da líder. A líder era minha própria irmã, elas nunca me perdoaram por isso e esse é o real motivo de não terem me ajudado quando eu precisei. Quem me ajudasse seria considerada uma traidora, assim como você.

Eu fiquei ali parada olhando para ela tentando entender o que tudo aquilo significava, dessa vez ela não ficou incomodada com meu silêncio, ou se ficou achou melhor não falar nada. Afinal de contas, porque eu estava ali? Porque precisariam da Rin?

- Pense nas palavras da Kikyou. – ela disse e eu percebi que talvez ela pudesse ler a minha mente.

As palavras da Kikyou... Eu as procurei na minha mente, todas elas, desde nosso encontro no hospital até a reunião no círculo. Se eu estivesse viva – ou no meu corpo – eu certamente ficaria branca, não poderia ser isso. Eu havia aceitado meu destino, mas não podia aceitar que ela faria isso.

- Me desculpe, - ela disse e seu tom era choroso. – se eu tivesse uma escolha eu te libertaria.

- Que cruel, - eu sussurrava pra mim mesma. – te prender aqui por tanto tempo para fazer essas coisas horríveis, como se não doesse o bastante a morte da sua irmã, perder seu filho e ficar longe do Sesshoumaru. Que cruel.

- O Sesshoumaru... – ela disse parecendo se lembrar de algo importante ao ouvir aquele nome. – Eu o procurei, ele me prometeu que vai cuidar de tudo!

Evitei pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse, eu não tinha certeza se ela podia ler minha mente e eu não queria correr o risco.

- Eu sei que ele vai. – eu disse.

- Me desculpe, eu... Eu não acredito que vou mesmo ser capaz de fazer isso, não com você...

Ela parecia pior do que eu, a impressão que eu tinha era a de que se ela pudesse trocar de lugar comigo, ela trocaria sem pensar duas vezes. Percebi-a concordando freneticamente com a cabeça e tive certeza que ela podia ouvir meus pensamentos.

Assim como acontecera quando eu estava no círculo, eu estava me esforçando para me manter firme o bastante, eu repetia vez após outra na minha mente a frase "você está fazendo o certo" e isso incentivava. Eu não podia ter medo ou melhor, eu não queria ter medo e pensar no que a Rin passava há milhares de anos fez com que minha preocupação se tornasse ridícula e até mesmo egoísta. Minha punição seria dolorosa, mas não duraria para sempre.

- Tudo bem, Rin, - eu disse e sorri tentando conforta-la. – eu não te odeio ou te culpo por nada.

Rin pareceu prestes a desabar, mas assim como eu estava fazendo, ela buscou forças em algum lugar e se manteve em pé. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ele disse que você não me odiaria e que me entenderia.

- Apenas termine com isso logo, está bem?

A minha voz saiu mais firme do que eu achei que sairia e me senti aliviada por isso, ela abriu os braços e eu caminhei lentamente em sua direção. Ela era um pouco mais alta do que eu, talvez uns 10 centímetros e graças a isso eu pude encostar minha cabeça no seu colo, ela enlaçou seus braços ao meu redor e pousou suas mãos nas minhas costas.

- V-vai doer? – eu perguntei soando como uma criança.

- Vai ser provavelmente a pior dor que você vai sentir na vida. – ela respondeu.

Eu fiquei em silêncio esperando pela dor e senti algo úmido escorrer pelo rosto, eram lágrimas, mas eu não estava chorando. As lágrimas eram da Rin. Eu ergui meus olhos e a encarei e a última coisa que eu ouvi foi "Me desculpe".

Depois disso eu perdi um pouco a consciência, como ela havia dito, uma dor insuportável começou a se espalhar pelo meu corpo. A principio era só um incomodo nas minhas costas que logo se tornou mais forte, mais forte até que eu não agüentava mais só cerrar meus dentes, eu precisava berrar. E eu berrei, berrei como nunca havia berrado na minha vida, a sensação que eu tinha era que a de eu estouraria as minhas cordas vocais. Rin estava tirando minhas asas.

Eu sentia como facadas cada movimento que ela fazia, eu senti seus dedos cravando minha pele e entrando além da tatuagem, senti quando ela agarrou a base das asas e quando começou a puxá-las para fora. Eu tinha certeza que desmaiaria ou talvez eu já estivesse desmaiada e não soubesse, afinal, minhas pernas já não me seguravam mais, era apenas aquele aperto que me mantinha em pé. A ausência do tempo naquele lugar só tornava tudo pior, porque eu não conseguia ter idéia a quanto tempo aquela tortura estava durando, a impressão que eu tinha era a de que estava durando anos.

- E-eu posso abri-las? – eu perguntei quando senti que ela já retirara toda a asa.

Falar não era a missão mais fácil do mundo, mas se eu perderia minhas asas, se eu seria privada para sempre de voar eu queria ao menos uma vez saber qual era a sensação de abrir minhas asas e me sentir livre. Eu tenho certeza que a Rin entendia esse sentimento e apenas se afastou um pouco, deixando o espaço suficiente.

Se eu não conseguia achar palavras para descrever a dor que eu sentia, naquele momento eu não consegui achar palavras para descrever a sensação de abrir minhas asas. Eu sabia que naquele mundo, o mundo real, minha tatuagem era só uma marca qualquer, mas a Kikyou havia me explicado que nós realmente tínhamos asas, mas elas só se abriam quando nossa missão na Terra havia terminado e estávamos livres. Minha vontade era bater minhas asas e sair dali, fugir da dor que viria e eu não estava falando da dor física, a dor de perder minhas asas seria a pior de todas. Eu voltaria ao mundo real sabendo que jamais poderia ter aquela sensação novamente.

Eu olhei para Rin e pela primeira vez no meio de toda aquela loucura uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Novamente ela me entendeu sem precisar dizer nada e me enlaçou novamente em seus braços e assim, no tempo de um único berro de dor minhas asas já estavam no chão. Rin me soltou, deu alguns passos para trás e olhou horrorizada para suas mãos, elas estavam cheias de sangue e tremiam, ao mesmo tempo eu cai deitada e fiquei ali. Eu não tinha forças para levantar, na verdade eu não queria levantar e meus olhos estavam fixos em algo que não existia. Ao perceber isso, Rin ignorou suas próprias dores e deitou ao meu lado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Kagome, lembra? O Sesshoumaru prometeu.

Eu fiquei em silêncio mais alguns minutos e então me permiti chorar. Minhas costas latejavam e eu sentia o sangue escorrendo. Eu me sentia incompleta, era como se essa fosse uma nova versão defeituosa de mim e eu não conseguia pensar em nada no mundo que pudesse suprir aquele vazio que tomava conta do meu corpo. A Rin ficou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão até que eu me acalmasse ou pelo menos parasse de chorar.

- Eu preciso voltar. – eu murmurei.

- Sim, você precisa. Você estará melhor lá. – ela disse.

- Eu vou te libertar desse inferno. Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu sabendo que eu estava falando sério e disse:

- Eu sei que vai. Agora durma.

Só quando ela falou que eu deveria dormir eu percebi quão cansada e sonolenta eu estava, eu apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça e antes que eu percebesse eu já estava dormindo.

##

Certamente o que me acordou foi a dor. Eu não tinha muita certeza se quando eu voltasse para o mundo real eu sentiria tudo aquilo, mas eu acho que me iludi um pouco. O que eu sentia ia um pouco além da dor considerada aceitável, talvez a única comparação que eu tivesse era a de alguém tendo um membro sendo amputado sem anestesia, mas eu nunca tinha passado por isso, então até que se provasse o contrário a minha dor era pior.

Abri os olhos e olhei ao redor, não parecia ter passado tanto tempo desde que eu desmaiara, eu estava deitada em uma poça de sangue - que calhava bem com a marca vermelha no mármore branco – e Kikyou estava branca, me encarando há poucos centímetros. Os outros anjos estavam espalhados e me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração da natureza. Eu usei meus braços para me ajudar a levantar e soltei um grunhido baixo de dor, eu não fazia idéia do estado das minhas costas, mas achei melhor não olhar, pela forma como as pessoas me encaravam a coisa estava realmente ruim.

Fiquei em pé apenas por um segundo e cambaleei para o lado, retomando o equilíbrio a tempo.

- Eu cumpri meu destino, creio que agora eu esteja livre.

Não sei exatamente como eu conseguia falar, ficar em pé ou até mesmo pensar, talvez fosse minha determinação em provar para a Kikyou que era melhor do que ela, que eu conseguia aceitar as conseqüências das minhas escolhas, mesmo que isso arrancasse uma parte de mim. Literalmente. Não existia mais nada que ela pudesse me dizer para justificar sua falha.

Ninguém respondeu e eu dei um sorriso vitorioso.

- Eu disse que isso era sangue! – eu disse apontando para a mancha que agora não era mais uma manha e sim uma poça.

Dessa vez eu não esperei uma resposta. Limpei minha mente de qualquer pensamento e me foquei em algo simples e direto "um passo depois do outro, um passo depois dos outros". Se alguém falou algo ou tentou me impedir eu não sei, o "mantra da caminhada' estava funcionando perfeitamente e quando eu dei por mim já estava longe o bastante do templo para olhar para trás e não poder mais vê-lo.

Quando eu conclui isso esqueci minha determinação e me deixei cair no chão. Eu não conseguiria fazer mais nada. Ou alguém me ajudava ou eu morria.

* * *

Olá, meninas, como estão? :)

Esse capítulo foi até bem rápido, não é? É que eu o tenho pronto na minha cabeça desde o começo, é sem dúvida um dos que eu mais sentia vontade de escrever e eu gostei bastante dele. Não sei se vocês conseguiram entender, mas esse capítulo se passa antes da parte final do capítulo anterior, quando o Inuyasha acorda ele está sentindo a dor da Kagome perdendo as asas. Outra coisa é a demora da Rin em aparecer, isso acontece porque ela estava no sonho do Sesshoumaru. Acho que de explicação é só, pelo menos as partes que eu posso explicar XD

**Maah:** Antes de tudo PARABÉNS ATRASADO! Eu estou te devendo uma fic ainda do ano passado, me desculpe por isso ;-; Pior é que eu a tenho pronta em algum caderno do meu cursinho, só preciso passar a limpo!

Matemática é uma desgraça na minha vida, eu não sei a tabuada do 7 nem do 8 e acho que não sei também a 6! Espero que o castigo não esteja muito chato ;o;

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo *_* Digamos que a Kagura não precisou de mais socos da Kagome, o Kouga fez o trabalho completo! xD Acho que por enquanto o desejo da Kagome poder voar e o Inu poder matar geral não vai dar, né? Mimimimi Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito na Kikyou e em todos os anjos e em todo mundo \o/ E argh, eu sempre esqueço de te adicionar, pode deixar que quando meu msn resolver entrar eu te adiciono, prometo ;o; Até o próximo capítulo s2

* * *

**Yogoto:** Oláá! Bem, o Inu nem apareceu nesse capítulo coitado, mas ao menos explicou o que vai ser da Kagome, pelo menos por enquanto! Eu que agradeço pela review *_* :*

* * *

**Quinzel:** Reparou que o ff cortou seu nome da última vez, né? Eu arrumei umas três vezes e mesmo assim sumia, muito complô! u.u A ação ainda não chegou, não de verdade, acho que só daqui uns 2 capítulos, mas prometo que um dia ela chega! Como deu pra ver, eu não sou um exemplo na parte das lutas, então, estou treinando antes de escrever as cenas verdadeiras! XD Mais uma vez, obrigada pela review, querida! :*

* * *

**Ayame:** Uou! Uma review enorme, que lindo, você me fez tãããão feliz ;o; Seja bem vinda a minha fic :D Vamos com calma, responder todos os tópicos XD

Um zilhão de vezes obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico muito feliz que você ache isso das minhas fics! Sobre as reviews eu acho que o problema é que a fic é muito longa e os capítulos também são gigantes, então a maioria só coloca nos favoritos. Fora a demora entre um capítulo e outro.

O que aconteceu com a **Kagome **foi exatamente isso, ela vivia em um mundinho onde nada era questionado e ela era A garota prodígio, depois de passar por tudo aquilo ela descobriu que agia como uma idiota dona da verdade e está tentando descobrir as coisas por conta própria.

O **Miroku**, por incrível que pareça, é um personagem que eu não consegui fazer 100% como eu queria, na minha cabeça ele participava mais, mas quando eu escrevo sempre parece ter tanta coisa que não consigo dar o espaço que ele merece mimimi =(

As **asas **já foram explicas – ao menos, uma parte delas. – nesse capítulo e você está certa sobre as **garras**, vai além do sangue da mãe dele!

Na verdade, eu nunca pensei na idade do **Sesshoumaru **HAHAHAHA Mas ele é bem velho e apesar de não ter pensado na idade, isso é meio importante pra fic!

O **Inu Taisho** é um pouco como a Kagome, o que significa que ele não é tão ruim assim, afinal, ele não matou a Rin. Ele só não queria a criança que o relacionamento de um anjo e um yokai traria.

O problema entre a **Sango **e o **Miroku **é que ela tenta agir como madura o tempo todo e na verdade, ainda é um pouco infantil e o Miroku é o contrário, por ele ser tão maduro, ele prefere agir de maneira descontraída, para não levar tudo tão a sério. E é por isso que ele cobra maturidade dela, o que ele quer é que ela seja ela mesma.

Acho que eu piorei um pouco mais a situação da **Rin**, não é? Até eu tenho dó dela, coitada!

A **Kikyou **é um dos meus personagens favoritos exatamente por essa ambigüidade, ninguém sabe se ela é uma vaca louca ou uma coitada perdida nas próprias histórias. Eu só fico surpresa por ninguém ainda ter descoberto a verdade sobre ela!

Sabe que eu também não gosto de **guerra**? HAHAHA Isso não estava nos planos originais da fic, mas quando eu vi a coisa toda já estava feita! Quero ver como vou resolver isso!

Que bom que gostou da parte do **Espelho ***_* Afinal, o nome da fic veio daí, né? :D E ah, acho que não demorou tanto esse cap, né? Como eu estou de férias, eles vão sair mais rápido!

Mais uma vez, obrigada pela review e pela empolgação com os personagens e a história! Eu posso não receber muitas reviews, mas as que eu recebo valem por várias s2

* * *

Ufa, é isso! Mais um capítulo, eu não tenho muita idéia, mas eu acho que a fic está acabando, talvez mais uns 5 e terminamos. Eu tenho planos de fazer uma espécie de história paralela, a Rin narrando a história dela, mas só quando terminar essa. Meu pequeno cérebro não consegue fazer tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Me digam se gostariam de ler a história completa da Rin e se alguém quiser ler, eu realmente faço :)

Estarei de volta logo, logo. Obrigada pela visita e por continuar me acompanhando. Um beijo e até mais.


	23. Alguém para salvar

Fiquei em pé apenas por um segundo e cambaleei para o lado, retomando o equilíbrio a tempo.

_- Eu cumpri meu destino, creio que agora eu esteja livre._

_Não sei exatamente como eu conseguia falar, ficar em pé ou até mesmo pensar, talvez fosse minha determinação em provar para a Kikyou que era melhor do que ela, que eu conseguia aceitar as conseqüências das minhas escolhas, mesmo que isso arrancasse uma parte de mim. Literalmente. Não existia mais nada que ela pudesse me dizer para justificar sua falha._

_Ninguém respondeu e eu dei um sorriso vitorioso._

_- Eu disse que isso era sangue! – eu disse apontando para a mancha que agora não era mais uma manha e sim uma poça._

_Dessa vez eu não esperei uma resposta. Limpei minha mente de qualquer pensamento e me foquei em algo simples e direto "um passo depois do outro, um passo depois dos outros". Se alguém falou algo ou tentou me impedir eu não sei, o "mantra da caminhada' estava funcionando perfeitamente e quando eu dei por mim já estava longe o bastante do templo para olhar para trás e não poder mais vê-lo._

_Quando eu conclui isso esqueci minha determinação e me deixei cair no chão. Eu não conseguiria fazer mais nada. Ou alguém me ajudava ou eu morria._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 22 - Alguém para salvar**

O som de pancadas na porta fez com que a movimentação da casa cessasse, Miroku olhou para o hanyou caído no chão e alisou a testa de maneira preocupada. A única mulher do aposento colocou o telefone no gancho e disse:

- É ele, ele já está ai.

Um homem alto e magro levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e andou a passos largos até a porta, sem sequer perguntar quem era, abriu e foi para o lado, dando passagem para que o yokai entrasse.

- Estávamos tentando te ligar. – disse.

- Onde ele está?

O humano apontou para o quarto em que o resto da família se encontrava. Sesshoumaru andou até o quarto parecendo tentar conter a ansiedade, seu rosto tinha uma expressão um pouco desesperada, diferente do seu habitual. Ninguém ali precisava perguntar para saber que algo estava acontecendo. Algo nada agradável.

Miroku desviou os olhos de Inuyasha e encarou o yokai que agora entrava no aposento, Sesshoumaru olhou dele para Inuyasha e disse:

- Há quanto tempo ele está assim?

- Menos de 10 minutos. – disse Miroku. – Ele disse que elas a encontraram.

O rosto do yokai se contorceu em uma careta de desgosto.

- Ele só disse isso?

Miroku acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Ele está bem?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. A mãe do rapaz se levantou parecendo verdadeiramente irritada e andou até o yokai batendo os pés, quando chegou perto o bastante estendeu o dedo indicador.

- Você disse que elas o deixariam em paz! É aquela mulher de novo, não é? E foi ela também da última vez, quando o atacaram!

O pai de Miroku entrou no quarto e parou ao lado da mulher e segurou-a pelos ombros.

- Hana, querida, está tudo bem, acalme-se.

- Não, não está tudo bem! – disse Hana cerrando os olhos. – Ela nos tirou o Inuyasha antes e está fazendo de novo. Você disse que o protegeria, foi a condição para que deixássemos que você o levasse!

- Espera, do que vocês estão falando? – disse Miroku.

- Fique fora disso. – disse o pai.

- Não existia nada que eu pudesse fazer em relação a isso, ele está bem. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu preciso dele acordado, existe algo muito importante que eu preciso saber.

- O garoto está desmaiado, Sesshoumaru! – surtou Hana. – Pelo amor de Deus, parecia que estavam arrancando um braço dele de tanto que ele gritava e agora você quer que ele levante só pra te ajudar?

- Por que ninguém respondeu minha pergunta? – insistiu Miroku. – Mãe, de quem você está falando? Quem são "elas"?

- Desde quando você é tão burro? – disse um velho que até então se encontrava sentado em um canto, parecendo alheio a tudo o que acontecia. – Me encheu de perguntas sobre anjos e agora não consegue ligar as coisas?

- Papai! – gritou Hana.

- O quê? – disse o velho dando nos ombros. – Ele e aquela namorada bonitona dele ficaram me tratando como se eu fosse um velho inválido, me enchendo de perguntas e agora não consegue nem lembrar do que eu disse?

- Vocês sabem sobre anjos e o que eles querem com o Inuyasha? – disse Miroku incrédulo.

O velho revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Gênio.

- Não é hora para isso. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Temos coisas mais importantes para discutir.

- Como não é hora pra isso? – disse Miroku. – Você e toda a minha família sabem o significado de tudo o que está acontecendo com o Inuyasha, o que pode ser mais importante do que isso?

- Se não encontramos a Kagome ela vai morrer. – disse Sesshoumaru parecendo aflito. – E ninguém faz idéia de onde ela pode estar, preciso do Inuyasha acordado. Preciso que ele me diga tudo o que sentiu, talvez tenhamos uma pista de como encontrá-la.

Miroku alisou o rosto de maneira impaciente e disse:

- Está certo, mas espero que alguém me explique o que está acontecendo. Logo.

Sesshoumaru fez um movimento impaciente com a mão e abaixou-se até Inuyasha, que estava deitado no chão do quarto. Ele encarou o hanyou por alguns instantes e colocou as duas mãos em seu peito, em poucos minutos Inuyasha pareceu acordar. Parecia que ele estava sem ar, pois ao abris os olhos deu grandes golfadas de ar.

Olhou ao redor parecendo confuso e ao encontrar Sesshoumaru ao seu lado sentou-se rapidamente e começou a falar desenfreado:

- Elas a pegaram, Sesshoumaru, eu acho que ela morreu! Eu senti uma dor terrível e eu sei, eu tenho certeza que estava vindo da Kagome e depois ela sumiu, quero dizer, a Kagome, não a dor. Antes eu sabia ao menos que ela estava viva, agora não, eu não sinto mais nada vindo dela, ela morreu, onde ela pode estar, o que está acontecendo?

- A Kagome não é mais um anjo. – disse Sesshoumaru tentando soar o mais calmo possível.

- O quê? – disseram Miroku e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu disse no hospital que caso ela resolvesse renunciar os anjos isso teria um preço, não disse? – disse o yokai.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio alguns segundos tentando se lembrar da conversa que Sesshoumaru estava falando e quando finalmente lembrou entendimento passou por seus olhos.

- As asas! – disse finalmente.

- O quê? – repetiu Miroku.

- Exatamente, - disse Sesshoumaru. – eu acredito que agora ela seja apenas humana e sendo assim não existe mais ligação nenhuma entre vocês. A dor que você sentiu foi as asas dela sendo arrancadas e a ligação quebrando.

- Eu estou livre? – disse Inuyasha confuso.

- Se for o que você quer, sim, você está livre. – disse Sesshoumaru revirando os olhos.

- Você está bem?

Inuyasha olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos cor de mel de Hana o encarando de maneira preocupada, ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Ele sabia que deveria estar mais preocupado, Kagome poderia estar morta, mas era inevitável não aproveitar aquela nova sensação que se apoderava por seu corpo. Ele era livre, não existia mais atração, não existia mais poder estranho de ler mentes, não existia mais aquela vida compartilhada bizarra que ele estava tendo. Ele finalmente poderia ser ele mesmo. Não existia mais Kagome para mexer com sua cabeça.

Aquele último pensamento passou novamente pela sua cabeça e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Não! Eu preciso encontrá-la.

Ele poderia ser livre, mas isso não significava que ele estava disposto a deixá-la morrer.

* * *

Um cheiro forte de algum tipo de animal fez com que a consciência quase perdida de Kagome voltasse, ela abriu os olhos apenas um pouco e percebeu que o animal era um lobo, ele a cheirou e começou a uivar. O som entrou por seus ouvidos e pareceu se intensificar dentro da cabeça, ela voltou a fechar os olhos, dessa vez com força. Seu corpo inteiro doía e o uivo do lobo não estava ajudando, tentou faze-lo ficar quieto, mas quanto mais ela se mexia, mais ele uivava.

- Ótimo, - pensou. – ele está chamando os outros. Você está se superando, Kagome, comida de lobo? Final digno.

Virou-se novamente, deixando agora suas costas para baixo. A dor era insuportável e ela sentia folhas e terra grudadas no sangue, talvez seu cabelo também estivesse grudado. Gemeu baixo ao pensar naquilo. O lobo a encarou e Kagome jurou que podia ver preocupação em seus olhos, ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Isso, lobinho bom, fica quietinho, fica. – sussurrou. – Maravilha, virei a Branca de Neve e falo com animais agora. Onde estão os pássaros? Quero cantar!

- Seu humor está ótimo, meu anjo.

Kagome desviou os olhos do lobo e procurou pelo dono da voz, mas sua posição não favorecia. Ela tentou se levantar, mas Kouga foi mais rápido e a impediu.

- Você não acha incrível as coisas que acontecem quando a gente está prestes a morrer? – disse Kagome. – Eu acabo de descobrir que adoro ironia.

Kouga balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Não é hora para brincadeira.

- É, eu sei. – disse Kagome. – Pode me ajudar a levantar? Eu acho que as minhas costas não estão boas o bastante para eu ficar rolando aqui no mato.

O yokai revirou os olhos e segurou-a pelos ombros, levantando-a lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou gemidos de dor, quando finalmente Kagome estava em pé Kouga pôde ter uma visão das contas.

- O que elas fizeram com você? – disse, parecendo incrivelmente chocado.

Kagome ficou em silêncio, apenas focando todas suas energias em ficar em pé. Todo o falso senso de humor que ela estava se esforçando em demonstrar havia sumido com aquela pergunta, desde que deixara o santuário dos anjos ela evitara pensar no assunto, ela não queria aceitar o que tinha acontecido. Ela não conseguia aceitar.

- Você está bem? – ele insistiu no mesmo tom.

- Não. – confessou Kagome. – Você não consegue perceber o que aconteceu?

- Sim, eu consigo. – disse Kouga. – Você morreu, mas continua viva, como eu disse que aconteceria.

- Eu não estou viva! – gritou Kagome assustando o yokai. – Eu não quero estar viva, não desse jeito!

- Você está livre. – disse Kouga bondosamente.

- Você não entende, ninguém entende! – gritou. – Eu não estou livre, eu estou presa! Presa nesse maldito lugar. Pra sempre!

Kouga andou até Kagome e a abraçou, alisando sua cabeça.

- Elas não podem mais te fazer mal, acabou, Kagome.

- Eu quero ir para casa. – ela sussurrou.

O yokai apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e pegou Kagome delicadamente no colo. Ele não sabia quão mal ela estava, mas sabia que continuar ali não ajudaria em nada, a sensação que ele tinha é que de a qualquer momento a garota iria cair no chão desacordada e dificilmente voltaria a acordar um dia. Apesar dessa urgência em socorre-la que sua mente lhe enviava, ele apenas andava de volta, seria muito mais rápido se ele simplesmente voltasse correndo, usando toda a rapidez que um yokai poderia usar, mas ela agüentaria?

- Você matou a Kagura? – perguntou Kagome subitamente tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

- Matei. – respondeu. – E antes disso você deu uma surra nela?

- Dei. – disse Kagome. – Eu não queria que ela morresse.

- Ela te mataria se conseguisse.

- Eu sei, isso não muda o fato de que eu não gostaria que ela tivesse morrido.

- Algumas pessoas simplesmente não merecem a sua consideração.

- Eu sei. Ela era uma vaca.

Kouga apenas sorriu sem responder e continuou seu caminho. Kagome pensou em algum outro assunto para falar, mas naquele momento as idéias pareciam-lhe confusas demais, um amontoado de idéias girando em sua cabeça de maneira desconexa. Aquilo não ajudava em nada a se manter acordada, mas sua força de vontade em não fechar os olhos era mais forte. Resolveu que olhar para os lobos que os seguiam seria uma boa distração, mas logo o amontoado de idéias começou a fazer sentido e quando percebeu ela já estava se perguntando o que seria exatamente "sua casa".

Ela não tinha casa. Ela não tinha família, dinheiro, documentos ou um lugar para ir. O que ela era agora? Duvidava que era um ser humano, não se sentia como um. Não que ela soubesse como era **ser** humano, mas tinha certeza que não era daquele jeito, faltava alguma coisa naquela suposta nova humanidade que ela havia conquistado. Tampouco se sentia como um anjo, talvez agora ela se encaixasse em um meio-termo entre os dois, assim como o Inuyasha era um meio-yokai, ela era um meio-anjo. A idéia soou o mais próximo de algo razoável naquele momento. Novamente o amontoado de idéias começou a se revirar e trouxe outro pensamento a sua mente: Inuyasha.

Kagome não conseguia mais sentir a ligação que os unia, aquele sentimento dentro dela que sempre lhe fazia lembrar que o hanyou existia e estava vivo. Ela nunca tivera aquela ligação bizarra que ele tinha, mas ainda assim existia algo nele que a atraia, uma espécie de imã em sua mente, sempre que divagava sentia sua mente sendo puxada como um imã para o rapaz. Isso não existia mais.

* * *

- Se esforce, - disse Sesshoumaru controlando a irritação. – você não consegue mesmo distinguir de onde veio a presença da Kagome?

- Já disse tudo o que eu consigo lembrar! – disse Inuyasha. – Montanhas, chuva, cheiro de incenso.

- Longe ou perto?

- Eu não sei, está bem? – disse Inuyasha irritado. – Eu estava achando que ia morrer de novo com toda aquela dor!

- Tecnicamente você não morreu. – disse Miroku.

- Porque vocês simplesmente não vão lá para fora e procuram pela garota? – disse o velho.

- E começamos a procurar por onde? – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Vocês são yokais, bando de inúteis, não têm faro?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Hana de maneira irritada, pareceu avisar para a mulher do perigo em deixar o velho continuar a falar o que bem entendia.

- Papai, vamos para a outra sala, vamos. – disse Hana.

- Isso tudo é uma perda de tempo! – disse o velho. – O garoto já disse que não sabe nada, capaz de terem pifado a memória dele depois do que fizeram com o coitado!

- Papai! – gritou Hana novamente.

- O quê? – disse o velho. – Estou falando a verdade. Se eu fosse vocês estava lá fora fazendo uma busca com outros yokais.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos e virou-se para o velho.

- Hei, velhote, o que você sabe sobre a minha memória?

- Fritaram seu cérebro, garoto.

- Já chega! – gritou Sesshoumaru. – Alguém tire esse velho desse quarto antes que eu o mate!

Hana e Hideo, o pai de Miroku, correram até o velho e o puxaram para fora da sala, ele apenas deu nos ombros e disse, antes de sumir de vista:

- Vocês não podem esconder a verdade dele para sempre.

- Miroku, do que o seu avô está falando? O que você sabe? – disse Inuyasha.

O rapaz mexeu os ombros de maneira desconfortável e disse:

- Eu também não faço idéia do que está acontecendo.

Inuyasha moveu os olhos instintivamente na direção de Sesshoumaru que ao perceber que logo ele começaria a lhe fazer perguntas, disse:

- Você pode estar pouco se importando com o que pode acontecer com a Kagome, mas eu prometi que cuidaria de tudo!

- Eu me importo com a Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha em resposta.

- Então não destrua tudo! – gritou Sesshoumaru.

Desde o sonho com Rin Sesshoumaru estava descontrolado. Ele sentia que seu tempo estava se esgotando e as chances de salvar a mulher também, Sesshoumaru precisava de Kagome mais do que precisara de qualquer outra pessoa antes, ele sabia que ela era a única que poderia ajudá-lo, a única que compreenderia seu desespero em tirar Rin daquele inferno. A sensação de impotência estava deixando-o maluco, não conseguia salvar Rin, não conseguira impedir que ela precisasse arrancar as asas de Kagome, não conseguia encontrar a garota. Ser um yokai poderoso não estava ajudando-lhe em nada. A mesma sensação de ser incapaz de salvar algo que teve ao encontrar Midoriko pela primeira vez estava novamente atormentando-o. Ele não havia sido feito para salvar e sim para destruir.

- Eu acho que apesar de tudo meu avô está certo. – disse Miroku percebendo o silêncio estranho que se criara no quarto. – Vocês lá fora têm mais chances de encontrá-la do que presos aqui dentro.

- O Inuyasha não pode sair, eu vou sozinho. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não posso lutar, mas posso ajudar a encontrá-la! – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Você vai ficar aqui! – disse Sesshoumaru irritado. – Você pode ser atacado lá fora!

- Eu não me importo!

- Você está livre! – disse Sesshoumaru. – Não precisa mais disso.

- Eu sei. Eu estou indo porque quero ir.

- Hanyou idiota, sempre desperdiçando a vida que todos lutam tanto pra proteger. – resmungou o yokai mais para si do que para os outros.

Inuyasha e Miroku esperaram algum tipo de reprovação, de aviso para que ficassem ali e não seguissem o yokai, mas o aviso nunca veio e quando Sesshoumaru deu as costas para sair, os dois o seguiram. Inuyasha não comentou com ninguém, mas mesmo que suas costas não doessem como antes, ele ainda sentia um ardor incômodo naquela região, algo que se intensificada toda vez que se mexia. Por algum motivo estranho, ele acreditou que aquilo era um sinal de que de alguma forma eles ainda estavam ligados.

- Onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou Hana aflita ao ver os três passando pela sala.

- Vamos procurar pela Kagome. – disse Miroku.

- Alguém ouviu o velho maluco! – disse o avô de Miroku.

- Inuyasha, querido, você não prefere ficar aqui? Você acabou de passar mal e está tarde, vocês não vão encontrar ninguém lá fora nessa escuridão.

- Como se isso fizesse diferença pra esses demônios. – disse o velho.

- Papai! – gritou Hana.

- O quê? – respondeu o velho. – É a verdade.

- Desculpe, Senhora Akamine, eu preciso ir. – disse Inuyasha.

Hana segurou Inuyasha pelo braço e o arrastou até um cômodo afastado, seu tom de voz era realmente baixo, como se estivesse falando algum segredo.

- Essa garota é um anjo, não é?

- Como a senhora sabe disso? – disse Inuyasha confuso também sussurrando. – E porque estamos sussurrando?

- Isso não importa, - continuou Hana. – o que eu preciso saber é se ela é realmente importante pra você.

- A Kagome? – disse Inuyasha achando aquela pergunta um tanto quanto engraçada. – Não, que pergunta é essa?

- Então não vá. – ela disse em um tom alto e sério. – Fique longe dessa gente, Inuyasha. Se ela não é importante, não vá.

- Ela salvou minha vida.

- Eu sei. E você salvou a dela, você não lhe deve mais nada. Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Sim, eu preciso. – disse Inuyasha convicto.

- É, mãe, ele precisa. – disse Miroku que estava descaradamente ouvindo a conversa. – Quando trouxermos a Kagome de volta você vai entender porque ele precisa fazer isso.

Hana resmungou baixo e cruzou os braços.

- Eu só espero que essa tal de Kagome valha mesmo a pena.

- Ela vale. Se ela não fosse do nosso hanyou aqui certamente ela seria sua nora.- disse Miroku sorrindo.

- Ela não é minha e se contente com a Sango, que já é muito para um sem vergonha como você. - disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos. - Logo estaremos de volta, Senhora Akamine, desculpe a confusão.

Hana suspirou de maneira derrotada e acenou em direção à porta:

- Ele está indo sem vocês.

Miroku sorriu para a mãe e girou nos calcanhares, Inuyasha imitou o movimento e logo os dois já estavam fora da casa, seguindo Sesshoumaru.

- Que cheiro é esse? – disse Inuyasha.

- Outros yokais. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você tem algum plano? – disse Miroku.

- Não, - disse Sesshoumaru parecendo pensativo. – eu acho que você deve ficar por aqui, para caso ela volte para cá.

- Se ela pode estar morta, como pode voltar para cá? – disse Inuyasha.

- Existem outros yokais atrás dela além de nós, talvez a tragam para cá. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Certo, eu estarei por aqui então. – disse Miroku.

- Inuyasha, você disse sobre montanhas, não foi? – disse Sesshoumaru.

O hanyou apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Vamos para as montanhas, eu duvido que ela esteja por perto, mas é a única pista que temos.

Sem esperar uma resposta Sesshoumaru já saltou e começou a correr em direção às montanhas que rodeavam sua casa, Inuyasha olhou uma última vez para Miroku e imitou o movimento do yokai, ignorou a pontada em suas costas que quase o fez cair no chão e correu, tentando alcançar Sesshoumaru.

O yokai olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos quando notou sua presença ao seu lado e disse:

- Consegue me acompanhar?

- Beh, claro que consigo. – respondeu Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou seu caminho em silêncio. Inuyasha olhou-o de maneira curiosa, Sesshoumaru estava estranhamente amigável, parecia preocupado e um pouco descontrolado. Não que parecesse prestes a atacar alguém, o descontrole que ele havia percebido tinha muito a ver com a postura que Sesshoumaru tinha normalmente, ele era muito controlado, todas suas ações eram premeditadas, suas conversas tinham um porquê, não costumava agir daquela maneira. O hanyou sentia uma nova e estranha intimidade com o meio-irmão e isso fez com que ele não conseguisse controlar a curiosidade.

- Quem foi Rin? – disse subitamente.

- Eu já respondi isso antes, ela foi minha esposa. – respondeu.

- Sim, eu lembro, mas quem foi ela? De onde ela surgiu? Pra onde ela foi? O que aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, parecia surpreso com aquela pergunta. Apesar do que gostava de aparentar, o yokai não odiava Inuyasha, os motivos de todo o desprezo e isolamento iam muito além da existência do meio-irmão, o sentimento que ele nutria por Inuyasha era conseqüência de tudo o que havia acontecido no passado. Talvez, se o destino não tivesse destruído tudo o que ele tinha ele até mesmo poderia ter sido um irmão melhor. Se Rin não tivesse morrido as coisas seriam diferentes, ele tinha certeza disso.

Ao perceber o silêncio de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sentiu toda aquela intimidade de esvaindo e se sentiu idiota por achar que o meio-irmão pudesse agir como tal, eles se odiavam e estavam unidos apenas para encontrar Kagome. Ela era a única coisa que os unia.

- Esqueça, não precisa contar nada. – disse grosseiramente.

- A Rin era um anjo. – disse Sesshoumaru de forma muito casual. – A missão dela era me matar, mas ela não conseguiria nem se quisesse, era mais fácil o contrário acontecer, só que nunca aconteceu. Passamos um bom tempo juntos, até que o Inu-Taisho me enganou e a atacou, ela ficou sozinha entre a vida e a morte e pediu ajuda para os outros anjos. Elas não a salvaram. Parecida com a sua história, não?

- Inu-Taisho?

- Você não se lembra disso também, não é? Inu-Taisho é nosso pai.

- Nosso pai? – disse Inuyasha perplexo. – Seu próprio pai matou sua esposa?

- Não acho que essa era a intenção dele, mas sim, ele a matou.

- E porque ele faria isso?

- Ela estava grávida.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e sentiu uma onda de confusão tomar conta do seu corpo, ele sempre quisera saber sobre seus pais, sobre seu passado, sobre quem era, mas aquilo? Aquilo soava doente para ele, como assim um pai mata a mulher do próprio filho só por que ela está grávida? Quão cruel aquela _coisa_ poderia ser?

- Está surpreso? – disse Sesshoumaru percebendo o silêncio repentino de Inuyasha.

- Você não quis se vingar?

- Certamente. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas sua mãe fez todo o serviço sozinha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – disse Inuyasha confuso.

- Sua mãe matou nosso pai. – disse Sesshoumaru simplesmente.

Agora a confusão se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, era informação demais para uma noite só, sentiu sua velocidade diminuindo gradativamente, ele estava chocado. O que mais havia em seu passado que ele não se lembrava? Sesshoumaru sempre lhe dissera que tinha lhe proporcionado uma vida boa, mas só agora conseguia perceber o que aquilo significava. O que teria sido dele se crescesse no meio de tudo aquilo? Talvez Sesshoumaru fosse daquele jeito por não ter tido uma escolha, ele certamente havia nascido antes do pacifismo entre espécies, que tipo de infância ele teria tido com um pai como aquele? Pela primeira vez sentiu aquela estranha relação com Sesshoumaru, ele não lhe parecia mais tão distância, tão incompreensível, ele parecia apenas como um irmão mais velho.

- O mundo é muito mais doente do que você achou que poderia ser, não é? – disse Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha acenou positivamente com a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar em correr. Agora uma urgência em encontrar Kagome dominava seu corpo, ela poderia estar morrendo. Ela poderia estar exatamente como a mulher de Sesshoumaru estivera um dia e novamente ele pôde compreender um pouco mais sobre o meio-irmão. Ele tinha certeza que esse era o motivo do yokai estar tão desesperado, a idéia de perder alguém assim com perdera Rin o incomodava demais.

Fechou os olhos buscando algum fragmento de onde a garota poderia estar, mas sua mente não colaborava e ele continuava a ver repetidas vezes as montanhas e a chuva. O cheiro forte dos incensos dominou novamente seu olfato e ele se sentiu enjoado, suas costas arderam com aquela sensação.

- Ela não está nessa direção. – disse.

Sesshoumaru parou e olhou para trás. Inuyasha estava parado encostado em uma árvore, seu corpo estava curvado para frente e ele parecia prestes a vomitar.

- É para o Norte. – disse Inuyasha ainda curvado.

- As montanhas estão ao Sul. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei, mas ela está no Norte! – retrucou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Então ele estava certo, os anjos estavam mesmo vindo do Norte. Ele caminhou até Inuyasha e esperou até que o hanyou voltasse ao normal, seus olhos estavam distantes e ele parecia um pouco desnorteado.

- Lembrou de alguma coisa? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não. – disse Inuyasha.

- Podemos ir?

Inuyasha concordou e os dois mudaram a direção, indo agora rumo ao Norte.

* * *

- Está uma loucura.

Kagome abriu os olhos agradecida por Kouga ter voltado a conversar, o ritmo dos passos do yokai estavam lhe dando sono e o silêncio da caminhada apenas contribuía para isso. Viu o yokai sorrindo em resposta ao seu olhar e disse:

- O quê?

- O mundo está uma loucura. – disse Kouga. – Yokais e anjos estão se matando por todos os lugares.

- Isso tem algo a ver comigo? – disse Kagome arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Acho que sim. – disse Kouga sorrindo. – Eu estava atrás de você, mas a coisa ficou séria mesmo quando o Sesshoumaru assumiu sua busca.

- Ele é tão importante assim?

- Eu acho que ele é o último yokai das antigas, você já deve saber da história toda. O que eu quero dizer com "das antigas" é que ele é o único que restou desde a primeira vinda dos anjos.

- É, eu sei a história. – disse Kagome. – Ou parte dela. Como você sabe de tudo?

- Pode ser uma novidade para você, mas muitos yokais já amaram anjos. Eu amei alguém como a Kikyou, um anjo verde. – disse Kouga.

Kagome abriu a boca demonstrando surpresa. A idéia de várias pessoas passando o mesmo que Sesshoumaru e Rin embrulhou seu estômago, voltou a se sentir ignorante demais da sua própria existência. Naquelas circunstâncias perder suas asas não era tão doloroso assim, afinal, estava livre para ser quem ela era. Mesmo que não soubesse ainda.

- É por isso que me preocupo por você, - continuou Kouga. – Ayame era uma mulher maravilhosa, mas impulsiva e ciumenta, mesmo estando comigo ela não conseguia deixar de lado o que vocês chamam de missão. Ela continuou a caçar yokais, continuou a ser um anjo.

- E onde ela está agora? – perguntou Kagome cautelosamente.

- Um yokai a matou em uma de suas missões. – disse Kouga. – Há mais ou menos uns trinta anos.

- Sinto muito. – disse Kagome.

- Não sinta, foi a escolha dela. – disse Kouga parecendo sério. – Ela amava mais ser um anjo do que me amava e a Kikyou é exatamente como ela. Entre o amor e a missão ambas escolherem a missão.

Kagome juntou as sobrancelhas, franzindo a testa. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer e as costas incomodavam mais do que o normal, olhou ao redor na esperança de reconhecer o lugar, mas não viu nada além de árvores e lobos. Estava longe de casa, tinha certeza disso.

- É a primeira vez que eu vejo alguém como você. – disse Kouga, voltando a chamar a atenção de Kagome para si mesmo.

- Semimorta com um buraco nas costas? – sugeriu Kagome.

Kouga sorriu.

- Não exatamente. Eu quis dizer que você é o primeiro anjo que eu conheço que chegou a esse ponto, eu sei que já aconteceu antes, mas eu nunca presenciei. É algo que poucos conseguem enfrentar, eu imagino que seja uma dor insuportável e não estou falando sobre as suas costas, eu acho que o dói realmente é a sua alma.

- O que dói é o vazio. – disse Kagome desviando os olhos.

- Ele não vai durar para sempre. – disse Kouga bondosamente.

Kagome não voltou a olhar para o lobo e ele continuou em silêncio. Ela queria gritar dizendo que ele não entendia nada do que ela estava passando e que deveria cuidar da própria vida, mas já fizera isso há pouco tempo atrás. Suspirou.

Kouga mantinha seu ritmo lento e preciso, seis lobos andavam ao seu redor e pareciam vigiar a área, Kagome não deixou de pensar que aquilo era realmente legal. Eles eram como cachorros treinados, mas muito mais selvagens e letais. Contrariando a lógica, sentia-se segura ali no meio daqueles animais. Relaxou o corpo nos braços de Kouga tentando espreguiçar-se, mas o movimento fez suas costas arderem e ela fez uma careta.

- Está doendo? Quer parar um pouco? – disse Kouga.

Kagome acenou positivamente com a cabeça. O yokai parou e a ajudou a ficar em pé, suas pernas tremiam e sentia-se tonta, segurou o braço de Kouga e o usou como apoio.

- Eu preciso de água. – disse.

Kouga apontou para o céu e disse:

- A chuva não serve?

- Não! – disse Kagome franzindo a testa. – Eu tenho nojo.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha aqui, então abra a boca e beba a água da chuva.

- Eu ficarei bem, deixe-os comigo – disse e apontou para os lobos. – e eu ficarei bem.

Um lobo marrom escuro uivou e sentou ao lado da garota.

- Não saía do lado dela. – disse Kouga. – Todos vocês. Eu volto logo.

Os lobos uivaram em resposta e rodearam Kagome, ela alisou a cabeça do lobo marrom escuro e acenou com a cabeça, incentivando o yokai. Ele olhou novamente para Kagome e logo se transformou em um redemoinho de vento, sumindo por entre as árvores.

Kagome encostou as costas em um tronco e soltou um gemido baixo de dor. Aquilo estava uma droga, ela tinha certeza. A dor era constante só mudando a intensidade para chegar perto do insuportável, ela fechou os olhos com força segurando as lágrimas que se formavam, chorar de dor não era algo aceitável. O lobo marrom lambeu sua mão que pendia ao lado do seu corpo e ela deu um sorriso fraco para o animal, ele trançou as pernas da garota e ela desequilibrou, caindo sentada, ele enfiou a cabeça em baixo da mão, forçando-a a acariciar-lhe. Kagome perguntou-se se estaria obedecendo a um lobo, mas alisou a cabeça do animal e logo todos os outros se deitaram ao seu lado, pedindo atenção. Ela sorriu, mesmo molhados os lobos conseguiam fazer com que ela se sentisse aquecida, encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Em pensar que anteriormente aqueles mesmos animais haviam atacado-a.

- Eles gostam de você. – disse Kouga sorrindo.

Kagome ergueu os olhos para o yokai e ele segurava algo que lembrava um tronco oco.

- Eu não sou mais um anjo, eles não precisam me odiar. – respondeu Kagome.

- Eles não gostam de humanos também. – disse Kouga.

- Eu acho que também não sou humana.

Kouga deu nos ombros.

- Você não é um yokai lobo e isso é o bastante para eles te odiarem. – disse Kouga e logo apontou para o tronco. – Desculpe por isso, foi a única coisa que eu encontrei que pudesse trazer água até aqui.

Kagome estendeu a mão e pegou o tronco, virou-o de uma só vez. Era gelada e tinha gosto de terra, mesmo assim ela sentiu-se ótima ao poder colocar água em sua boca, sentia-a seca há horas.

- Precisa de mais?

- Não, obrigada.

- Quer descansar?

- Pode sentar aqui por dez minutos e me fazer companhia?

Kouga abriu caminho por entre os lobos e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do yokai e disse:

- Estou agindo como uma louca desculpe por isso, é que estou um pouco confusa com tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Não se preocupe. Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Não sei. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, eu estava socando a Kagura, então do nada eu estava no templo dos anjos e logo depois me levaram para o quintal ensangüentado e tinha um monte de anjos lá com aqueles incensos insuportáveis, me julgando e dizendo que eu trai todo mundo, a Kikyou parecia uma louca cheia de poderes e rancor e culpa e disse que eu deveria enfrentar as conseqüências das minhas escolhas e quando eu percebi estava em algum lugar bizarro com a Rin arrancando minhas asas.

- É um bom resumo. – disse Kouga surpreso com a naturalidade com que ela explicara aquilo.

- É, eu sei, pensei nele várias vezes durante o caminho. – disse Kagome. – Minhas costas estão terríveis, não estão?

- Estão, acho que você vai ficar com uma cicatriz enorme no lugar daquelas asas.

Kagome soltou um grunhido e fez careta.

- Não vejo problemas, acho sexy mulheres com cicatrizes. – disse Kouga dando nos ombros.

Kagome tentou rir, mas a dor nas costas a impediu. Deixaria as risadas para quando estivesse boa.

- Se importa se eu perguntar o que fez você ter certeza da escolha que estava fazendo? – disse Kouga. – Quero dizer, a maluca da Kikyou disse que você teria de passar por tudo isso por causa das suas escolhas, acho que naquele momento você poderia ter desistido disso tudo e ter voltado a ser um anjo.

- Ela me deu essa escolha, - disse Kagome. – mas eu lembrei da história do Sesshoumaru e não quis ser como aquelas pessoas que deixaram a Rin morrer.

- Eu acho que você nunca foi uma delas de verdade.

- Não, eu fui. Eu não me orgulho de dizer isso, mas eu achava que eu só existia para isso, que eu não era capaz de fazer nada além de matar yokais. Se eu estava viva era apenas para proteger humanos, eu os invejava e na verdade, ainda invejo. Invejo a liberdade que eles têm e sequer sabem, invejo o fato de poderem amar uns aos outros sem envolver guerras milenares de raças que se odeiam, invejo o fato de poderem envelhecer ao lado da pessoa que escolheram para viver, invejo a simplicidade com que suas vidas correm. Humanos não compreendem a grandiosidade da sua existência. E eu abracei com toda a minha alma a missão de ser um anjo porque eu queria proteger essa grandiosidade que eu jamais poderia ter.

- Você lutava pelos motivos errados, humanos são apenas insetos vagando pelo mundo sem entender o motivo da própria existência.

- Insetos livres. – disse Kagome.

- Ainda assim insetos. Você também é livre agora.

- Não, eu sou apenas um inseto sem asas.

Kouga suspirou e olhou para o céu, logo amanheceria, queria chegar na cidade antes do sol nascer, mas começava a achar a idéia impossível.

- Eu queria ter conhecido todos vocês antes, talvez eu não tivesse gastado tantos anos da minha vida sendo uma cretina hipócrita e arrogante.

- Seu charme todo estava nisso. – disse Kouga sorrindo.

- Quer dizer que agora perdi todos meus pretendentes?

- Provavelmente, ninguém gosta das boazinhas.

- Isso é puro preconceito. Boazinhas também merecem ser amadas.

O yokai soltou uma risada baixa e virou-se para encará-la, ele segurou o rosto de Kagome com as mãos e ela franziu a testa com aquele ato.

- Será que ainda não percebeu que você é irresistível?

E para surpresa da garota o yokai a beijou. Não um beijo cinematográfico, ele apenas encostou os lábios nos lábios dela e abriu sutilmente a boca, deixando o espaço para que as bocas se encaixassem. E foi apenas isso. Ele não a agarrou, nem a puxou para si tentando tornar aquilo em algo mais, Kagome continuou com os olhos fechados quando Kouga se afastou e tocou sua mão, fazendo-a voltar a realidade.

- Não foi só por causa da história do Sesshoumaru que você aceitou passar por isso, não foi? – disse o yokai.

- Ahn? – disse Kagome confusa, ela ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- A primeira vez que eu te vi quis rasgar sua garganta, quando a Ayame morreu eu passei a odiar todos os anjos com todas as minhas forças, porque eu acreditava que ela estava morta por causa das outras. Alguém deveria ter ajudado-a, alguém deveria tê-la impedido de ir encontrar aquele yokai maldito, eu jamais teria a força para fazer isso. E então, após trinta anos lá estava você, parada na minha frente, querendo conversar pacificamente, querendo encontrar um meio de nos entendermos sem precisar usar seu sangue. Seus olhos eram as coisas mais incríveis que eu tinha visto, de alguma forma eles ao mesmo tempo ferozes e perigosos, meigos e amorosos. Eu conseguia ver nos seus olhos tudo aquilo que eu queria que a Ayame fosse, eu a amava exatamente como ela era, mas não conseguia aceitar sua veneração doente por sua missão, sua paixão em matar. Trazer essas lembranças dolorosas pra mim fez com que eu quisesse te matar e então você abriu a boca e suas palavras soaram como perfeição aos meus ouvidos. Você não era como a Ayame, eu sentia isso em cada fibra do meu corpo, eu sabia que isso atrairia mais yokais do que você jamais imaginaria, eu acho que você nunca entendeu de verdade a grandiosidade que há em você. Qualquer yokai consegue notar isso ao ficar ao seu lado menos de dez minutos. Eu quis te proteger, quis impedir que acabasse como Ayame e comecei com toda aquela loucura de dizer que você era minha noiva...

- Ah, - disse Kagome subitamente. – agora tudo faz sentido! Foi por isso que você começou a agir como um maluco dizendo que eu era sua noiva.

- Foi a melhor idéia que eu tive naquele momento, mesmo que ela não tenha funcionado. – explicou Kouga. – Depois daquele nosso primeiro encontro eu passei a te vigiar e foi quando eu realmente comecei a gostar de você, acompanhar sua rotina, por mais normal que fosse, fazia eu me sentir inteiro de novo. Era como se apenas a sua presença já fosse o bastante para ocupar o buraco que havia em mim desde a morte da Ayame. Eu acompanhei todas as vezes que os yokais foram até você, desde aquele guaxinim ladrão até o Sesshoumaru e era ele que me preocupava, eu tinha certeza que ele faria algo com você. E bem, eu estava certo.

- Você me espionava? – disse Kagome erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Veja como segurança particular. – disse Kouga dando nos ombros. - O problema é que acompanhar tão de perto sem ser visto fez com que eu me tornasse invisível para você ao contrário daquele hanyou idiota. Acompanhar o processo todo que fazia com que vocês se tornassem cada vez mais próximos sem poder fazer nada foi um sacrifício, era eu quem deveria te levar para casa todas as noites após a fisioterapia e era a mim que você deveria dar um beijo de despedida.

- Você viu isso também? – perguntou Kagome agora escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu vi mais do que eu gostaria, - disse Kouga. – eu vi quando você decidiu que iria ao encontro da Kikyou e foi avisá-lo. Eu queria que você pudesse se ver naquele momento, Kagome, seus olhos tinham tanta dor, tanto remorso. Você não queria aquilo, você não estava disposta a abrir mão da vida que você tinha e muito menos deixá-lo para trás.

- Eu não amo o Inuyasha, Kouga.

- Você não precisa me explicar nada, você não o ama agora, mas inevitavelmente irá amá-lo. É algo que você não pode controlar, é algo que vai além da sua vontade.

- Não sabia que yokais acreditam em destino. – disse Kagome.

- E não acreditam. – e Kouga suspirou. – Você pediu para que eu te levasse para casa e é isso que eu vou fazer, eu estou te levando até ele.

- Do que você está falando agora?

- Eu gosto de você, Kagome e me preocupo mais do que você pode imaginar. Eu queria ser capaz de concertar as coisas, mas sei que não é de mim que você precisa agora. É injusto que você tenha sido a pessoa a ocupar o vazio que a morte da Ayame deixou em mim e eu não seja capaz de fazer o mesmo por você.

- Nada pode substituir o que tiraram de mim. – disse Kagome.

- Não, mas eu sei que o Inuyasha pode diminuir a sua dor como eu nunca vou conseguir fazer. – disse Kouga. – Eu te beijei porque sabia que era minha ultima oportunidade, quando chegarmos à cidade e eu te entregar para ele eu nunca mais terei chances.

- Nem ele, nem você precisam carregar esse fardo.

Kouga sorriu, mas ainda assim pareceu triste.

- Ah, Kagome, você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? Você é incrível e qualquer ser vivo ai fora morreria para ser capaz de fazer você sorrir. Te fazer feliz jamais seria uma fardo.

Kagome encostou novamente a cabeça no ombro do yokai. Há menos de um ano atrás uma conversa como aquela seria absurda, a idéia de um yokai amá-la daquela maneira seria até mesmo nojenta, sabia que muitas encaravam yokais como seres nojentos e inferiores, mas ali estava ela, completamente emocionada com a possibilidade de poder ser amada. Desde que começara a entender como o mundo funcionava ouvia que somente suas irmãs a amariam de verdade e que ninguém além delas mesma era digno de confiança e no fundo Kagome sempre achou aquilo triste, era uma vida isolada, nunca poder confiar, nunca poder gostar, nunca poder sentir-se amada. Era por isso que invejava os humanos.

- Você me daria um beijo de verdade? – perguntou Kouga.

- Nunca vi ninguém pedir um beijo. – disse Kagome. – Não alguém com mais de sete anos.

Kouga alisou a barriga de um lobo que estava dormindo ao seu lado e não disse mais nada. Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou, ergueu a cabeça e pousou uma mão no rosto de Kouga, ele a olhou curioso e ela deu um sorriso tímido em resposta. Era a autorização que ele queria. E novamente ele voltou os lábios para os dela, mas dessa vez parte da delicadeza tinha ficado para trás, ele tinha falado sério quando tinha dito beijo de verdade, o yokai segurou a mão de Kagome enquanto se beijavam e ela trançou os dedos nos dedos dele.

Kouga estendeu aquele momento o máximo que pôde, brincou com os lábios da garota mordendo-os de leve, depois beijou-a delicadamente apenas com os próprios lábios e finalmente deixou de lado as brincadeiras e aprofundou o beijo. Soltou a mão de Kagome e segurou-a pelo pescoço, firmando a cabeça da garota, controlando completamente os movimentos e o beijo. Seu beijo era diferente do beijo de Inuyasha, mas não de uma maneira negativa, Kagome pegou-se pensando que ele realmente beijava bem.

Parecendo contrariado o yokai se afastou, mas continuou segurando o pescoço de Kagome, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Quando se cansar daquele saco de pulgas eu vou estar aqui, sabe disso, não sabe?

- Agora eu sei. – disse Kagome.

- Estou falando sério. – disse Kouga e ele realmente parecia sério.

- Eu também. – disse Kagome.

- Está na hora, precisamos voltar. – disse Kouga e ele olhou para o céu. – O sol deve nascer daqui uma hora mais ou menos.

- Como se fizesse diferença com toda essa chuva.

- Eu acho que o sol faria esse buraco nas suas costas doer mais ainda. – disse Kouga. – Acha que agüenta se eu correr?

- Obrigada pelo buraco. – disse Kagome cruzando os braços. – E devo agüentar, o máximo que pode acontecer é eu morrer, grande coisa.

- Acho que você já morreu vezes o suficiente. – disse Kouga ainda segurando-a pelo pescoço. – Então não invente nenhuma morte dramática, só fique com os olhos abertos até chegarmos até a cidade, ok?

- Está bem, está bem. Eu só estava brincando, não precisa ficar bravo. – disse Kagome.

Kouga encostou mais uma vez os lábios em Kagome e trocou seu pescoço por sua cintura, segurando-a no colo enquanto levantava.

- É melhor se segurar.

Kagome enrolou os braços no pescoço do yokai e em segundos tudo o que conseguia ver eram borrões verdes e marrons, ouvia ao fundo algo que lembrava animais correndo, mas não conseguia distinguir qualquer som que fosse. O vento e a chuva batiam fortes contra seu rosto e seu ouvido zunia, ela estava começando a sentir-se enjoada. Então aquela era a sensação de estar no meio do moinho de vento que Kouga fazia quando corria, era um pouco decepcionante sentir-se tão mal, afinal sempre imaginara que era uma sensação incrível.

Apertou com mais força o corpo de Kouga contra o seu e o yokai diminui um pouco a velocidade no mesmo instante. Kagome agora conseguia ver algo que lembrava árvores, mas tudo ao redor ainda era disforme e confuso, fechou os olhos achando que privar um dos seus sentidos daquilo tudo lhe faria bem. O resto do caminho ambos ficaram em silêncio, Kagome não fazia idéia quanto tempo havia ficado no colo de Kouga, após fechar os olhos ela perdeu completamente a noção e sentia como se estivesse dormindo, embora estivesse acordada.

- Hei, não durma. – disse Kouga.

- Como se fosse possível. – retrucou Kagome abrindo de leve os olhos e voltando a fechá-los logo em seguida.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Eu acho que não faço muita questão de me acostumar.

* * *

Inuyasha parou e olhou apreensivo para Sesshoumaru, ele parecia não ter percebido nada, o que era muito estranho. Se alguém estivesse por perto o yokai seria o primeiro a perceber, continuou encarando o meio-irmão que parou alguns metros a sua frente.

- O que foi agora? – disse Sesshoumaru cruzando os braços.

- Você não está percebendo nada? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Existe alguma coisa para perceber?

- Eu acho que senti cheiro de lobo.

Sesshoumaru andou um pouco, parecendo procurar algum rastro do cheiro, mas voltou os olhos para Inuyasha e disse:

- Não sinto nada.

- Eu tenho certeza. – disse Inuyasha.

O hanyou virou a cabeça e andou até onde tinha percebido o cheiro de lobo, estava claro, ele conseguia sentir perfeitamente o cheiro de Kouga ali. Sesshoumaru o imitou e caminhou parando ao seu lado, seus olhos se estreitaram e ele disse:

- Kouga.

- Estamos nas terras da tribo, alcatéia ou seja lá o que for, dele não é? – disse Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou olhando na direção contrária ao hanyou. Agora ele conseguia sentir além do cheiro de Kouga um cheiro estranho, um pouco doce e até mesmo enjoativo.

- Está percebendo esse cheiro irritante? – perguntou.

- Estou. – disse Inuyasha. – Eu senti primeiro esse cheiro e só depois notei o do Kouga.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio analisando de onde vinha o cheiro, a chuva e o vento forte faziam com que ficasse muito difícil saber se o yokai estava realmente por perto ou se aquilo era apenas por estarem no território de lobos eram conhecidos por serem muito territorialistas, seria muito normal sentir o cheiro de Kouga espalhado por toda aquela extensão.

Inuyasha massageou a têmpora fechando os olhos, aquele cheiro doce não era completamente estranho, ele já havia sentido antes em algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar onde. Sesshoumaru tinha dito que era irritante, mas para ele estava longe disso, era agradável e de alguma forma reconfortante. Abriu os olhos sentindo-se imbecil por não ter percebido antes, o cheiro poderia ser diferente, mas somente Kagome conseguia fazê-lo se sentir daquele jeito.

- Ele a encontrou.

E dizendo isso saiu correndo, ele não sabia onde exatamente Kagome estava, mas algo nele dizia que se apenas corresse sem direção poderia encontrá-la, ele iria até ela naturalmente, como sempre acontecia. Ele não precisava buscar conscientemente por Kagome, por alguma razão seu corpo e sua mente sempre a encontravam. Sesshoumaru apenas seguiu o hanyou, aquele não era o cheiro de Kagome, tinha plena noção disso. Na verdade, não chegava nem perto do cheiro da garota, o aroma que ela exalava era algo sutil, apesar de forte, até mesmo ele achava-o agradável, mas aquilo? Aquilo era extremamente doce e tinha certeza que lhe traria dor de cabeça.

O som de Kouga correndo fez Inuyasha parar, o yokai lobo estava há poucos metros dele e assim Inuyasha parou ele fez o mesmo. Kouga olhou para o hanyou e logo para Sesshoumaru, parado atrás dele, em seu colo Kagome continuava com os olhos fechados parecendo alheia ao que acontecia ali, era como se uma tensão crescesse entre eles.

A visão de Kagome fez com que Inuyasha sentisse suas pernas falhando, a garota estava no colo de Kouga e parecia verdadeira morta, ela estava muito pálida e seu corpo estava ensopada, o cabelo negro caía por entre os braços do yokai, sujos com terra, folhas e algo que ele achava ser sangue. Mas não era isso que estava deixando-o desnorteado, não era a aparência de Kagome que o afetava, era algo maior. Era a primeira vez que a via sem se sentir completamente perdido e ao contrário do que pensou que aconteceria, isso não fez com que ele se sentisse bem, alguma coisa estava errada com ela e ele conseguia perceber isso.

- Eu disse que agüentava, por que parou? – disse Kagome ainda com os olhos fechados.

Inuyasha deu um passo para trás. Ela não sabia que ele estava ali, ela não era mais capaz de percebê-lo, de senti-lo por perto. A ligação que os unia estava realmente quebrada, mas o que explicava que ele ainda fosse capaz de segui-la? Qual era a explicação para suas pernas tremendo e aquela angústia?

- Nós chegamos agora, você não precisa mais de mim. – disse Kouga.

Kagome abriu os olhos estranhando o tom de voz do yokai, o encarou por alguns minutos e olhou ao redor, tendo certeza que não estava na cidade. Tinha mato por todo lado. Mas não era só mato, tinha alguém ali. Agora ela arregalou os olhos ao ver Inuyasha. Ele estava parado ao lado de Sesshoumaru e parecia hesitante ou até mesmo chocado com alguma coisa, Kagome olhou para si mesma se perguntando se seu estado estava assim tão ruim ao ponto de causar aquela expressão no hanyou.

- O que está querendo dizer? – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kouga ajudou Kagome a descer do seu colo e segurou sua mão, dando apoio para que ela conseguisse ficar em pé. Ele olhou para a garota e sorriu bondosamente.

- Consegue ficar em pé?

Ela acenou positivamente e logo voltou a olhar para Inuyasha. Alguma coisa estava estranha nele, ele estava distante e seus olhos não encaravam Kagome, ele olhava para algo no chão que por mais que ela forçasse os olhos não conseguia ver.

- Eu a salvei, - disse Kouga apertando com força a mão de Kagome. Aquilo obviamente era mais difícil do que ele fazia parecer. – e não há mais nada que eu possa fazer

- Como você está se sentindo? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Seca. – disse Kagome.

- E isso significa o que exatamente? – disse Sesshoumaru erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Esse é o novo humor que ela descobriu e gostou, como você percebeu não é grande coisa. – disse Kouga.

Kagome revirou os olhos e disse:

- Ninguém aqui sabe apreciar humor de verdade. O que eu quis dizer é que estou uma droga, eu sinto como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de mim e dado ré só para ter certeza que tinha feito o trabalho certo, depois o motorista desceu com uma faquinha e furou minha barriga e eu fiquei jogada lá no chão sangrando até secar e morrer. Eu acho que estou com um problema grave de falta de sangue, isso existe?

- Acho que você quis dizer anemia. – disse Kouga. – Se você perdesse muito sangue estaria realmente morta.

- Ela chama isso de humor? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Estou tentando. – disse Kagome dando nos ombros.

- Estou voltando para casa.

Inuyasha virou-se de costas e começou a andar de volta para a cidade. Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru parecendo confusa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu pensei que ela estivesse morta! – gritou Inuyasha parecendo transtornado virando-se novamente para os outros. – Fiquei me obrigando a tentar lembrar tudo o que passava na minha mente enquanto eu sentia como se alguém estivesse arrancando meu braço e tudo isso para quê? Isso é uma idiotice, o Kouga já a encontrou e ela parece ótima o bastante para fazer piadinhas, eu não sou mais necessário aqui, estou indo embora, não preciso mais fazer parte dessa loucura toda.

- Por que ele está agindo assim? – disse Kagome soando confusa e magoada. – Eu não sou mais um anjo, o instinto não funciona mais, ele não precisa fazer isso.

- Ah eu não tenho tanta certeza disso! – disse Inuyasha. – Olha quantos yokais estão aqui te bajulando e existe mais um monte ai fora procurando por você! Eu não acho que estariam preocupados com você se você não fosse mais um anjo!

- Eu não vou passar por isso de novo. – disse Kagome.

- Por que você está agindo como um idiota? – disse Sesshoumaru. – A última vez você tinha uma desculpa, mas agora não há nada para te acobertar!

- Ela ainda é um anjo! – gritou Inuyasha dramaticamente.

Kagome respirou fundo e segurou as lágrimas, Kouga parecia prestes a matar alguém ao seu lado, mas ela apenas sorriu para ele, soltou-se e andou até Inuyasha, se forçando a chegar até lá sem desmaiar. Estava pior do que conseguia imaginar.

Inuyasha travou os pés no chão, a última vez que passaram por aquilo ele terminou com um tapa na cara e um sentimento de culpa insuportável e ele esperava por outro tapa, mas o que recebeu foi algo bem diferente. Kagome parou em sua frente, segurou o cabelo e puxou para frente, pousando-os nos ombros, virou-se e mostrou as costas. O hanyou pousou a mão no ombro da garota, sem saber ao certo o que fazer naquela situação. Aquilo era o motivo da dor nas suas costas, jamais imaginou que seria algo tão horrível, as costas de Kagome estavam rasgadas em dois pontos um pouco abaixo das omoplatas, os cortes eram profundos e ele conseguia ver algo que acreditava ser ossos. Ele não sabia se a mancha vermelha nas costas era a chuva lavando o sangue ou sangue jorrando pelos cortes. Talvez os dois.

A garota se afastou e mão de Inuyasha caiu, pendendo ao lado do seu corpo. Ele acompanhou com os olhos quando ela voltou e segurou a mão de Kouga.

- Kagome, precisamos cuidar disso. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você disse que não tinha asas. – disse Inuyasha e sua voz não era nada além de um sussurro.

- E eu nunca tive. Eu nunca fui livre para ter minhas asas.

Inuyasha olhou para Sesshoumaru procurando algum tipo de apoio, mas o yokai parecia mais preocupado em tirar Kagome dali. Se perguntou se Kouga conseguiria entendê-lo naquele momento, ele sentia uma onda de raiva e frustração tomando conta do seu corpo, como aquilo tinha acontecido? Como Kagome podia ter passado por algo tão doloroso sozinha? Fechou os punhos com força tentando conter aqueles sentimentos.

- Por que você fez uma coisa tão idiota? – gritou Inuyasha. Ele tinha falhado na missão de se controlar. – Por que não voltou depois de se encontrar com o Sesshoumaru?

- Não é hora para isso! – disse Sesshoumaru começando a ficar irritado.

- Como não? Estamos todos aqui, há um guerra prestes a explodir e tudo porque a Kagome não pôde descer a montanha e voltar para casa! Não, ela tinha que sumir!

- Se você não calar a boca eu juro que pego a Kagome e sumo com ela! – disse Kouga.

- Você acha que ela vai aceitar ficar com você? – disse Inuyasha girando os olhos e cruzando os braços. – Oh, não! A Kagome não aceita uma vida calma, ela vai levantar um dia e ir embora, buscando alguma emoção que faça com que ela se sinta viva!

Kagome encarou o chão e logo se sentou, sendo imitada pelos lobos que agora estavam ao seu lado. Estava começando a se sentir verdadeiramente mal, estava tonta e enjoada, mas eram as lembranças do encontro com Kikyou e Rin que estavam destruindo-a. O vazio começava a crescer tanto que doía.

- Inuyasha eu acho melhor você ir embora. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você não está conseguindo lidar com tudo isso.

- E o que há para lidar? – disse Inuyasha. – A perda das asas da Kagome?

Antes que pudesse desviar Inuyasha já sentia Kouga segurando seu pescoço e prenssando-o contra uma árvore, o yokai lobo o encarava de maneira assassina, ele conseguia sentir a aura maligna que somente um yokai completo conseguia emitir.

- Por que tinha que ser você? – disse Kouga e cada palavra que ele dizia empurrava o hanyou contra a árvore com mais força. – Qualquer um poderia salvá-la, mas tinha que ser você!

Sesshoumaru foi até os dois e segurou Kouga pelos ombros tentando afastá-lo, mas ele resistia.

- Eu não posso salvá-la! – gritou Inuyasha. – Eu sequer consegui evitar que ela passasse por tudo isso, como espera que eu a salve?

Um som estranho fez com os três parassem. Eles viraram o rosto ao mesmo tempo e encontraram Kagome, ela estava encolhida no chão abraçando os joelhos. Ela chorava compulsivamente.

- Já chega... – ela dizia. – Eu não agüento mais, já é o bastante...

Inuyasha aproveitou a distração de Kouga e se desvencilhou do yokai, correndo em direção até Kagome, ele ajoelhou-se na sua frente e disse:

- Desculpe, podemos ir para casa agora.

- Eu não quero! – ela disse e logo soltou um soluço alto. – Eu não vou mais atrapalhar a vida de ninguém, já é o bastante para mim, eu não consigo mais viver com isso. Você pode ir embora se quiser, não há mais nada que te obrigue a ficar. Todos vocês, podem ir embora agora...

Inuyasha colocou a mão nos braços de Kagome e ela se encolheu ainda mais, fugindo dele, um dos lobos rosnou, mas ele ignorou.

- Eu não quero ir embora, Kagome, eu quero estar aqui. Com você.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça e o encarou. Inuyasha nunca viu tanta dor nos olhos da garota, o azul estava escuro e comum. Ela parecia prestar a quebrar a qualquer momento.

- Você não precisa fazer isso! – disse Kagome. – Você não precisa sentir pena da garota estranha com buracos nas costas. Eu vou me levantar daqui e vou fazer isso sozinha, como eu sempre fiz.

- Idiota! – disse Inuyasha. – Você não está sozinha, não me faça repetir o que eu já disse...

- Apenas vá embora! - disse Kagome amargurada. – Você está livre de mim e de tudo o que eu causei na sua vida, é a hora de se livrar disso tudo!

- Mas que droga, Kagome, por que você não consegue entender que eu não quero me livrar de você? – disse Inuyasha soando derrotado. – Eu achei o tempo todo que era isso que eu queria, mas quando finalmente aconteceu eu senti como se existisse um buraco em mim. Eu fiquei tão desesperado com a idéia de que talvez você não fosse mais fazer parte da minha vida que saí no mesmo instante procurando por qualquer pista que fosse sobre seu paradeiro. E eu senti você, eu senti seu cheiro e reconheci a maneira que ele acalmava minha alma e corri em sua direção e quando cheguei aqui você não conseguia perceber minha presença. No final de toda a história quem ficou livre foi você, eu continuo preso.

- E isso é explicação para você agir como um imbecil me ofendendo? – disse Kagome ainda chorando. – Você acha que foi difícil para você? Faz idéia do que eu tive que passar? Eu achei que iria morrer sozinha jogada naquele lugar!

Inuyasha segurou Kagome pelo pescoço, impedindo assim que ela pudesse se esquivar dele novamente. Ele encostou a testa na dela e sussurrou:

- Eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso sozinha. Eu deveria ter te impedido de ir embora, eu deveria ter seguido meus instintos e ter te trancado dentro da minha casa até que você mudasse de idéia. Se eu não tivesse sido tão orgulhoso você não estaria assim, não consigo lidar com a culpa, desculpe.

- Vocês podem resolver isso depois! – disse Sesshoumaru. – A conversa acabou, estou levantou Kagome para o hospital.

Inuyasha olhou irritado para Sesshoumaru, mas levantou-se, deixando que o yokai pegasse a garota no colo. Ela não relutou, parecia não ter forças para isso. Sesshoumaru andou em silêncio, mas Kagome pediu que ele parasse quando passaram ao lado de Kouga. O yokai revirou os olhos, mas parou.

Kagome estendeu a mão e alisou o rosto de Kouga carinhosamente.

- Obrigada por salvar minha vida. – ela disse.

- Estamos quites agora, meu anjo. – disse Kouga.

Ela sorriu e puxou o rosto do yokai até o seu, dando um último beijo em Kouga.

- Eu vou estar por perto. – disse Kouga. – Sempre.

- Eu sei, isso me deixa feliz.

- Fim da pegação. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Vocês deveriam sentir vergonha de fazer isso na frente de um idoso como eu.

Kouga soltou um riso com o nariz, Sesshoumaru tinha mesmo mudado. Olhou para Inuyasha que estava imóvel, confuso com tudo aquilo e foi em sua direção.

- Eu vou estar de olho em você, filhotinho. – disse Kouga. – E embora você seja o único que possa salvá-la eu não vou hesitar em quebrar sua cara e levá-la embora caso você faça alguma idiotice. Lembre-se disso.

Inuyasha não teve tempo para responder, pois Kouga logo se tornou o redemoinho de vento e sumiu por entre as árvores. O hanyou ficou parado olhando Sesshoumaru se afastar e disse incrédulo:

- Espera, você beijou o Kouga?

- Ah, não... Agora não, Inuyasha! – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha se apressou e alcançou os dois.

- Eu não vou dar ataque, sério, só quero entender isso... Como você pode ter beijado o cara? Ele nem deve ter uma escova de dentes!

- Ele não tinha mau hálito. – respondeu Kagome.

- Está dizendo que gostou do beijo, é isso?

- Disse apenas que ele não tinha mau hálito.

- Há, então o lobinho beija mal!

- Eu também não disse isso!

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele definitivamente estava velho demais para agüentar aquelas discussões, mas precisava concordar com Kouga. Inuyasha era a única pessoa que poderia tirar Kagome do buraco em que ela iria entrar. Viver sem suas asas seria o último teste de Kagome e seria o mais difícil de todos.

- Você não está morrendo? Como ficou beijando o Kouga? - disse Inuyasha.

- Eu não _fiquei_ beijando o Kouga, eu dei alguns beijos, só isso. – retrucou Kagome.

- Alguns? – disse Inuyasha erguendo a sobrancelha. – Você ouviu isso, Sesshoumaru? Eu acho que ela não precisa tanto assim de um médico.

- Eu ouvi, Inuyasha, eu estou aqui ouvindo toda essa besteira e garanto que ela precisa de um médico. Aquilo que ela deu no Kouga nem pode ser considerado um beijo! Ou você só sabe beijar assim? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Hei! – disse Kagome inconformada. – Foi um beijo de despedida, ok? Não conta! Eu sei beijar, Inuyasha, diga para ele que eu sei beijar!

Inuyasha deu nos ombros.

- Eu só te beijei quando você tinha problemas com coordenação motora, não posso opinar.

- Mentiroso! Teve o beijo na minha casa e naquela droga de mundo dos mortos!

- Espera... Aquilo foi um sonho! Como você pode saber disso?

- Eu nunca disse que aquilo era um sonho. – disse Kagome. – Você que achou isso.

- Ah merda! Isso é trapaça!

Sesshoumaru riu mentalmente. Kagome ficaria bem, sabia disso. Desde que tivesse Inuyasha ao seu lado.

* * *

Ok, isso foi um sumiço vergonhoso, ainda mais depois de todo o papinho "nhenhenhe férias, atualização sempre". Problema é que podemos ver por esse capítulo que eu não ando em uma fase lá muito boa/criativa/empolgante! Eu sempre abria o word, escrevia uma linha e deixava para lá, quando vi já tinha passado um mês inteiro! Shame on me! Ai pra ajudar meu computador morreu e eu surtei, achando que tinha perdido TODAS as minhas fics e minha vida junto, só que antes dele morrer de vez eu consegui salvar a pasta de fics em um pendrive. Fiquei com tanto medo de perder tudo que lembrei que preciso atualizar isso e escrevi como uma louca esse capítulo porquinho, mas é melhor do que nada! Vou me esforçar para não sumir tudo isso de novo, sei que é péssimo!

Eu queria responder as reviews com amor, carinho e dedicação que vocês merecem, mas estou usando o computador da minha irmã, daqui a pouco meu pai vai acordá-la para ir para escola e se eu for pega aqui estou perdida! Usar computador as 6 horas da manhã não ajuda muito o relacionamento pai/filha. Acreditem! Em todo caso, eu só queria agradecer quem ainda me acompanha, mesmo com todos esses sumiços, esses capitulos enrolations e essa autora inconstante! Se eu continuo com isso, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, é por causa de vocês :') Um beijinho especial pra Ayame, a Yogoto e a Lecka, que me emocionou com sua review enorme, fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto k3

Tá, agora parei com a emice e estou indo. O tempo corre contra miiiim! Beijos e até a próximo, que se Deus quiser será logo!


	24. Novo começo

_Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele definitivamente estava velho demais para agüentar aquelas discussões, mas precisava concordar com Kouga. Inuyasha era a única pessoa que poderia tirar Kagome do buraco em que ela iria entrar. Viver sem suas asas seria o último teste de Kagome e seria o mais difícil de todos._

_- Você não está morrendo? Como ficou beijando o Kouga? - disse Inuyasha._

_- Eu não __fiquei __beijando o Kouga, eu dei alguns beijos, só isso. – retrucou Kagome._

_- Alguns? – disse Inuyasha erguendo a sobrancelha. – Você ouviu isso, Sesshoumaru? Eu acho que ela não precisa tanto assim de um médico._

_- Eu ouvi, Inuyasha, eu estou aqui ouvindo toda essa besteira e garanto que ela precisa de um médico. Aquilo que ela deu no Kouga nem pode ser considerado um beijo! Ou você só sabe beijar assim? – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- Hei! – disse Kagome inconformada. – Foi um beijo de despedida, ok? Não conta! Eu sei beijar, Inuyasha, diga para ele que eu sei beijar!_

_Inuyasha deu nos ombros._

_- Eu só te beijei quando você tinha problemas com coordenação motora, não posso opinar._

_- Mentiroso! Teve o beijo na minha casa e naquela droga de mundo dos mortos!_

_- Espera... Aquilo foi um sonho! Como você pode saber disso?_

_- Eu nunca disse que aquilo era um sonho. – disse Kagome. – Você que achou isso._

_- Ah merda! Isso é trapaça!_

_Sesshoumaru riu mentalmente. Kagome ficaria bem, sabia disso. Desde que tivesse Inuyasha ao seu lado._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 23 – Novo começo**

Um cheiro forte de incenso fez Rin abrir os olhos, ela estava sentada no chão, usando o resto de algo que algum dia fora uma árvore como encosto. Sorriu sem emoção alguma e disse:

- As asas já desapareceram.

- Não estou aqui para isso, quero saber como você está.

Rin deu nos ombros e rolou os olhos. Ela não parecia confortável com aquela situação, seu tom de voz era diferente do usual, parecia sério demais.

- Estou falando sério.

- Você não viria até aqui só por causa disso, Kikyou.

Kikyou cruzou os braços e encostou em um tronco seco.

- Você tem a impressão errada sobre mim.

- Ás vezes acho que você esquece que presa aqui eu sei de tudo.

- Você não sabe de tudo. – retrucou Kikyou.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu sei por que você está agindo assim, mas não concordo.

- Se sabe de tudo então deveria concordar comigo! – disse Kikyou. – Se pudesse voltar atrás e se vingar do Inu Taisho, se pudesse proteger aquela criança que lhe era tão preciosa, você não voltaria?

- Eu adoraria poder voltar no tempo, não estar presa nesse lugar pela eternidade, podendo viver em paz com o Sesshoumaru e minha filha, mas eu não me vingaria do Inu Taisho. Apesar de amargurar todos esses anos pelo o que ele me fez não posso culpá-lo por ser ignorante.

- Você está mentindo! Não tente agir como se fosse melhor do que eu!

Rin suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vingança não leva a lugar nenhum, você deveria saber disso, Kikyou. Não vê que é por causa da vingança que estamos presas nesse destino cruel? Eu já perdoei o Inu Taisho, quando fez o que fez ele ainda não conhecia o amor, não conhecia nada além daquela vida.

- Mas eu não perdôo! – disse Kikyou verdadeiramente irritada. – Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo.

- Você é igualzinha a Midoriko. – disse Rin que agora soava normalmente. – Ela costuma me visitar, sabia? Ela também não concorda com o que você está fazendo.

- Eu não me importo com o que vocês acham!

- Nós sabemos. – disse Rin e ela sorriu. – Você deveria ouvir as mais velhas, não é essa a regra?

Kikyou revirou os olhos.

- Agora lembrei o motivo de não te visitar nunca.

- A verdade é uma droga, né?

- Você achar que sabe tudo é que é!

Rin fechou os olhos e sorriu. Kikyou havia ido embora.

* * *

Um palavrão alto e claro quebrou o silêncio da casa de Miroku. Kagome estava deitava de bruços no chão e Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao seu lado, limpando suas costas. Miroku olhou confuso para Inuyasha e o hanyou balançou a cabeça.

- Ela não pode ir para o hospital. – explicou.

- Isso não faz sentido. – retrucou Miroku.

- Faz sim, nós não conseguiríamos explicar de onde saiu esse machucado e eles provavelmente fariam transfusão de sangue e como o sangue dela não é compatível com o dos humanos talvez isso a matasse.

- O que você está passando ai? Uma lixa? – disse Kagome irritada.

- Não, mas se você não calar a boca será uma ótima opção! – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Que agradável da sua parte!

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – disse Miroku olhando para a garota no chão.

Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou os de Miroku, deu um sorriso fraco e soltou outro palavrão antes de responder.

- Não, obrigada. E desculpe pela sujeira...

Inuyasha encostou na parede e cruzou os braços. Agradecia mentalmente por não estar sentindo aquilo, tinha certeza que a dor que Kagome estava sentindo naquele momento era algo que beirava o insuportável e não ter uma ligação bizarra ajudava muito. Fechou o punho com força quando ela soltou outro berro, poderia estar aliviado por não sentir, mas isso não significava que estava confortável com aquilo, queria encontrar alguma maneira de amenizar aquele sofrimento, porém sabia que não existia nada que pudesse fazer além. Isso o irritava verdadeiramente.

Sesshoumaru deixou o pano dentro da bacia de água morda e pousou a mão no ombro de Kagome.

- Eu precisarei dar pontos, ok? Isso vai doer bastante, não tenho nada que possa te anestesiar e não acho que você agüentaria voltar de uma anestesia. – ele parecia absurdamente calmo e tranqüilizante. – Mas antes eu preciso que me responda uma coisa, acha que consegue?

- Bem, são as minhas costas que estão destruídas afinal de contas, não a minha cabeça. – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru fez o barulho com o nariz que Kagome havia decidido ser uma risada e disse seriamente:

- Onde fica o templo dos anjos?

- Para quê você quer saber isso? – perguntou Kagome parecendo confusa.

- Estamos em guerra. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, certo... – disse Kagome. – Acho que esse é um bom motivo.

- E então... onde ele fica?

Inuyasha olhou para a cena intrigado, talvez ninguém na sala pudesse perceber, mas Sesshoumaru estava visivelmente compreensivo e de uma maneira estranha parecia carinhoso.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior e logo fechou os olhos, sua expressão era confusa, quando ela abriu os olhos eles estavam arregalados e pareciam perdidos encarando o nada.

- E-eu não lembro. – disse.

Sesshoumaru apenas alisou o cabelo da garota, enquanto tirava-o das costas e de cima do ferimento.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso.

- Por que eu não me lembro disso? – sussurrou Kagome e seus olhos ainda estavam vagos.

- Você está cansada. – disse Sesshoumaru. – É só isso.

Miroku andou até Inuyasha e sussurrou:

- O que está acontecendo? Quem é esse ao lado da Kagome?

- Eu não sei, mas eu não acho que isso seja algo bom. – respondeu Inuyasha. – Ligue para a Sango e avise que encontramos a Kagome, diga para ela vir para cá.

Miroku não retrucou, apenas saiu da sala, empurrando sua família que estava escutando atrás da porta. Sesshoumaru havia pedido que ficassem em outro cômodo.

Inuyasha abaixou-se e ficou na altura de Sesshoumaru, o yokai olhou-o com o canto dos olhos e não moveu um músculo.

- Eu pedi para o Miroku chamar a Sango. – disse.

A garota esboçou um sorriso.

- Isso foi legal da sua parte, obrigada.

- Não se acostume. – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Sim, senhor.

- Inuyasha, eu preciso falar com você mais tarde. – disse Sesshoumaru.

O hanyou apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e sentou-se, para sua surpresa Kagome esticou o braço e pegou sua mão.

- Posso apertar sua mão enquanto o maluco da montanha costura minhas costas? – perguntou.

Inuyasha sorriu e disse:

- Claro, duvido que você tenha força o bastante para me machucar, então vá em frente.

Kagome apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Preciso encontrar um kit de primeiros socorros, - disse Sesshoumaru. – ou algo que me ajude a costurar suas costas.

- A idéia costurar minhas costas te agradou, não é? Doente. – disse Kagome e seu tom era humorado.

- Oh, claro! – disse Sesshoumaru ironicamente. – Eu sempre sonhei em fazer ponto-cruz nas costas de um anjo.

- O que é um ponto-cruz? – disse Inuyasha arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Eu também não sei, não entendo nada de costura. – disse Kagome.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, levantou-se e saiu sem dizer nada.

- Acho que ele ficou irritado por não sabermos o que é um ponto-cruz. – disse Kagome.

- Ele fica irritado com qualquer coisa. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não posso reclamar, é a segunda vez que ele salva minha vida.

- Achei que eu tivesse salvado da primeira vez e da segunda tivesse sido seu namorado lobo.

Kagome girou os olhos e tentou segurar o riso.

- Está rindo do quê? - disse Inuyasha dando nos ombros.

- De você. – disse Kagome. – Me diga uma coisa, Inuyasha, por que você ainda está aqui?

- Está me expulsando?

- Não, não é isso. – disse Kagome. – O que estou querendo dizer é que mesmo depois de eu deixar de ser um anjo e de não ter mais aquele efeito de defesa nos yokais você continua aqui. E não só você, mas o Kouga também e até mesmo o Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não sei o que motiva os dois, mas eu estou aqui porque me importo. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não deveria. – embora Kagome dissesse isso, ela sorria.

- Você também não deveria estar com as costas rasgadas parecendo uma vítima do Jigsaw, mas você está. A vida não faz muito sentido.

- Era escolher parecer uma atriz de Jogos Mortais ou continuar a viver uma mentira. – disse Kagome. – Não quero que se sinta culpado pelo o que está acontecendo comigo, mas se eu fui capaz de fazer uma escolha foi por causa de você.

Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha, franzindo a testa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei direito. – disse Kagome rindo. – Quando eu precisei escolher entre ser ou não um anjo um monte de coisas passou pela minha cabeça, eu sabia o que tinha de fazer, mas apenas quando me lembrei de você tive certeza.

Inuyasha passou de leve a mão nas costas de Kagome, contornando o machucado e parando no ombro. A outra mão ainda segurava a da garota.

- Eu tive tanto medo de morrer... – disse Kagome e embora não chorasse sua voz era abafada. – Eu ficava me perguntando se eu teria a chance de ser livre, de viver, de voltar e me desculpar por todas as coisas idiotas que eu tinha falado e feito com você.

- Desculpe, eu deveria ter te impedido quando me avisou que estava indo. Eu deveria ter te seguido e ter impedido que tudo isso acontecesse.

- Tinha que ser assim. – disse Kagome. - Se fosse atrás de mim naquele momento nunca saberíamos se estava lá porque queria ou porque se sentia obrigado a fazer isso.

- E que diferença isso faria? – disse Inuyasha. – Ao menos você não estaria assim.

- Inuyasha, certa vez você disse que queria estar ao meu lado porque gostava de mim, mesmo não entendendo como ou o porquê. Agora que não existe mais ligação ou atração ou qualquer outra coisa que confunda a minha visão eu posso dizer que quero estar ao seu lado por que você faz com que eu me sinta bem. Eu não estou dizendo que quero ser sua namorada ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas se você deixar eu gostaria de ficar aqui, eu não tenho mais uma casa, nem um lugar para voltar. Desde que eu sai do templo dos anjos nada mais fez sentido e eu não acho que um dia voltará a fazer, mas ficar aqui, com você e com os outros torna tudo menos doloroso. Estar ao seu lado faz parecer que o vazio é um pouco menor.

Inuyasha beijou a mão de Kagome e ela fechou os olhos.

- Ficar ao meu lado... Isso não é algo que você precise pedir. – ele disse.

Kagome sorriu e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a porta do quarto se escancarou e Sango entrou parecendo um furacão. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha e o hanyou precisou ir para o lado, pois Sango ocupava mais espaço do que deveria.

- Oh, meu Deus do céu! Você está viva!

Miroku estava parado na porta e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Desculpe, eu tentei impedi-la de entrar assim, mas acho que não estamos tão bem assim para ela me ouvir.

- Ótima hora, Sango. – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos.

- Como você está? Está doendo muito? – disse Sango ignorando Inuyasha.

- Eu estou bem, - disse Kagome. – a dor não é tão ruim assim, já doeu mais.

Inuyasha soltou a mão de Kagome e levantou-se, a garota apenas o acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ele ia à direção de Miroku.

- Ela atrapalhou? – perguntou Miroku.

- O que você acha que estávamos fazendo? – disse Inuyasha. - Depravado.

-Achei que estavam declarando seu amor infinito, parece um bom momento.

- Eu não amo a Kagome, - disse Inuyasha. – agora sem aquela ligação idiota eu posso dizer com certeza que não a amo.

- Pode mesmo? – disse Miroku e ele sorria.

- Onde está o Sesshoumaru? Ele precisa fechar aquilo antes que infeccione!

- Inuyasha, querido, poderia vir aqui um minuto?

Inuyasha olhou por trás do ombro de Miroku e viu Hana, a mãe do garoto. Acenou com a cabeça e deixou Miroku para trás, indo ao encontro da mulher.

Kagome que acompanhava a cena do chão perguntou:

- Para onde ele está indo?

Sango olhou para a porta e Miroku respondeu.

- Minha mãe o chamou, mas ele volta logo, logo.

- Sua mãe não gosta muito de mim, né? – disse Kagome.

- Acho que ela não gosta de anjos... – disse Miroku. – Vou deixar vocês a sós, acho que precisam de um momento de garotas aqui.

E dizendo isso Miroku saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, Sango continuou olhando para a porta por alguns minutos e Kagome disse:

- Parece que vocês voltaram a se falar.

- Quase isso. – disse Sango ainda olhando para a porta. – Estávamos preocupados com você, então abrimos uma trégua.

- Ainda está magoada por ele ir embora?

- Muito.

- Se pedir para ele ficar, ele fica. Sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não acho justo. Ele deveria ficar porque quer e não porque eu pedi. É a vida dele, afinal de contas.

- Eu acho que isso é um grande problema de comunicação. Ele inventou de ir embora esperando que você pedisse para ele ficar e você não pede para ele ficar porque acha que ele quer ir embora.

- Se ele quisesse ficar, ficaria. É simples. – disse Sango. – Mas não estou aqui para falar sobre eu e o Miroku.

- Esse é um assunto que eu gostaria de falar com você quando estiver boa. – disse Kagome.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – disse Sango.

- Ótimo. – disse Kagome.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Sango. – Por onde esteve, por que está ferida assim?

- Eu estive tentando despistar os anjos, mas a Kikyou acabou me encontrando. Resumindo a história toda, elas me deram a opção de agir como se nada disso tivesse acontecido ou deixar de ser um anjo. Acho que seus sermões tiveram efeito, afinal, eu escolhi deixar de ser um anjo. E para isso acontecer elas tiraram minhas asas, isso explica esse pequeno rasgo nas minhas costas.

- Mas achei que essa de um anjo fosse apenas uma história! – disse Sango.

- E é. Mas quando terminamos nossa missão, recebemos a liberdade e vamos para um lugar onde nossas asas se tornam reais. – explicou Kagome.

- Isso significa que você é livre agora, mas não tem mais asas?

- Eu acho que é isso. – disse Kagome e seu tom de voz era baixo. – Sango, eu preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim.

Sango apenas apertou a mão de Kagome, incentivando-a a falar.

- Meu cabelo. Eu quero que você o corte.

- Seu cabelo? – disse Sango confusa.

- Sim. Eu não sou mais um anjo, eu não preciso e não quero mais ter a aparência que elas me obrigaram a ter a vida inteira.

- Eu não sei se posso fazer isso e se eu destruir todo seu cabelo?

- Eu não me importo, - disse Kagome. – eu só quero nunca mais parecer com elas.

- Espere um minuto, irei atrás de uma tesoura.

Sango levantou e Kagome ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando. Quando se viu sozinha pela primeira vez se permitiu chorar, não queria realmente cortar seu cabelo, gostava dele do jeito que era, mas era a única maneira que ela enxergava de começar a se libertar de tudo o que os anjos significavam em sua vida. Começaria a ser ela mesma, ninguém mais diria a ela o que deveria ou não fazer. Mesmo que estivesse presa naquele mundo humano estranho ainda assim, estava livre. Livre dos anjos e de suas regras.

* * *

Inuyasha sentou-se no sofá da sala e encarou Hana, a mulher estava com as mãos em cima da perna cruzada e parecia nervosa.

- Essa é a garota que procuravam? – disse.

- Sim, ela é a Kagome. – disse Inuyasha.

- E os anjos fizeram isso com ela, certo? – disse Hana.

- Sim.

- Sabe que te considero como um filho, não sabe disso?

- Senhora Akamine, onde está querendo chegar?

- Você está em perigo, querido. – disse Hana e agora suas mãos enrolavam o pano da saia comprida que ela usava. – Não percebe isso? Esses anjos são capazes de qualquer coisa para conseguir o que querem, veja o que fizeram com a própria espécie! Imagina o que fariam com você?

- Eu sei me cuidar.

- Não, não sabe. – disse Hana aflita. – Não contra essa gente, elas virão atrás de você! Elas já vieram antes e vão vir novamente, se afaste dessa garota enquanto ainda pode, Inuyasha. Se precisar de dinheiro eu lhe dou, mas saia da cidade ou vá morar com o Sesshoumaru, eu não sei, mas você não pode continuar assim.

- Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não posso sair da cidade, nem me afastar da Kagome. Ela não tem mais ninguém e precisa de mim. – disse Inuyasha e ele soava convicto. – Quando eu era criança você e sua família sempre me visitavam, cuidavam de mim e fizeram todo o possível. Fizeram isso por mim mesmo sabendo o que eu era e o risco que corriam, o que estou fazendo pela Kagome agora é o mesmo.

- É diferente...

- Não, não é. – disse Inuyasha e ele deu um leve sorriso.

Hana respirou fundo, parecendo derrotada.

- Espero que não se arrependa da sua escolha.

- Mãe, onde tem uma tesoura? – gritou Miroku do corredor.

- Para que você quer uma tesoura? – gritou Hana em resposta.

- A Sango vai cortar o cabelo da Kagome!

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O quê? – ele disse.

Miroku colocou a cabeça na porta da sala e disse:

- Parece que a Kagome resolveu cortar o cabelo e pediu pra Sango fazer isso. Mulheres são muito estranhas mesmo, quem deixaria a Sango com uma arma branca tão perto da própria cabeça?

- Eu estou ouvindo, seu idiota! – gritou Sango e sua voz vinha de longe.

Hana balançou a cabeça. Sua casa estava um caos, yokais andando para lá e para cá, um anjo ensangüentado no quarto de visitas, a possível namorada do seu filho berrava e o xingava como se estivesse na própria casa. Tinha sorte de seu marido ter saído com seu pai, a presença do ancião deixaria tudo pior.

- A tesoura, mãe, onde eu acho? – insistiu Miroku.

- Para cortar o cabelo da menina? Eu acho que na primeira gaveta do banheiro deve ter algo que sirva para isso. – disse Hana.

- Você vem? – disse Miroku olhando para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha olhou para Hana e ela acenou, incentivando-o a ir. O hanyou pediu licença, levantou-se e foi até Miroku, que acenou tchau com a mão para Hana.

- Sango! É por aqui. – gritou Miroku.

- Parem de gritar! – gritou Hana da sala parecendo irritada. – Isso está parecendo um hospício!

Miroku foi até o banheiro e procurou por uma tesoura nas gavetas, achou na terceira e levou até Sango, que já estava parada ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso? – disse o hanyou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Vou. – disse Sango convicta. – Vocês homens não entenderiam os motivos da Kagome.

- Não mesmo, o cabelo dela é bem bonito, você não acha? – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça e Sango resmungou baixo, virou-se e foi em direção ao quarto que Kagome estava, Inuyasha e Miroku a seguiram.

Kagome ouviu a porta abrir e enfiou o rosto no carpete em que estava deitando, tentando limpar o rosto e esconder as lágrimas, se qualquer um dos três notou que ela havia chorado quando ela os encarou fizeram questão de não demonstrar e ela sorriu aliviada.

- Eu acho que você precisa ao menor sentar. – disse Sango olhando para a garota.

- Estava pensando exatamente nisso, Inuyasha, poderia me ajudar?

Inuyasha fechou a cara e pareceu contrariado, mas apenas concordou. Sabia que sentar não era uma boa idéia, certamente começaria a doer.

Foi até Kagome e pegou-a no colo, nos seus braços virou-a fazendo com que agora suas costas estivem voltadas para baixo, a garota estava com o rosto contraído em uma careta de dor, mas não disse nada. Inuyasha abaixou-se e colocou-a sentada, ela tombou para o lado, mas ele a segurou novamente.

- Acho melhor você ficar ai segurando a Kagome! – disse Miroku.

- Eu concordo. – disse Sango.

- Está certo, está certo. – resmungou Inuyasha.

Sango andou até Kagome e sentou-se atrás dela, o cabelo de Kagome era realmente comprido, batia em sua cintura. Era muito liso e brilhante, Sango não deixou de sentir pena ao cortar um cabelo tão bonito.

- Onde você quer que eu corte? – disse Sango.

- No ombro.

- Mas isso é mais da metade do que cabelo!

- Eu sei. Eu quero no ombro. – insistiu Kagome.

Sango suspirou.

- Está bem. Miroku, pode conseguir um espelho para mim e talvez uma navalha se você tiver?

- Verei o que posso fazer por você.

Miroku que estava parado na porta deu meia volta e voltou para o resto da casa. Os três ficaram em silêncio enquanto esperavam o rapaz voltar e em menos de 10 minutos ele voltou com um espelho grande e uma navalha.

- Ótimo. – disse Sango sorrindo. – Coloque o espelho em frente a Kagome, por favor. E me dê a navalha.

O rapaz apenas obedeceu e sentou-se ao lado de Sango.

Kagome olhou seu reflexo, era a primeira vez que via seu rosto depois do que acontecera no templo. Estava péssima. Seus olhos pareciam fundos e sua pele tinha uma palidez pouco saudável, tinha olheiras escuras, quase pretas. O cabelo parecia impecável, apesar de seu estado lamentável. Continuava liso e brilhante e caía sob seus ombros e escorriam até a cintura, naquele momento lembrou de todas as horas que perdera de sua vida cuidando daquele cabelo, ela se orgulhava dele. Como um anjo, seu cabelo bem cuidado mostrava sua força, mas agora não era um anjo e não precisava mostrar força para ninguém.

Sango puxou o cabelo para trás e segurou em uma mão na altura do cotovelo, fazendo uma espécie de rabo de cavalo, ela olhou pelo reflexo para Kagome e ela acenou com a cabeça, incentivando a garota. Sango pegou a tesoura e cortou o cabelo de uma só vez. Os fios caíram de sua mão e se espalharam pelo chão.

Kagome viu seu reflexo começar a chorar.

- Você quer que eu pare? – disse Sango.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eu disse que queria no ombro.

Sango repetiu a mesma ação, cortando mais alguns centímetros, ainda não estava no ombro, mas ela deixou a tesoura de lá e pegou a navalha. Segurou gentilmente alguns fios e começou a raspá-los.

- Achei que não soubesse cortar cabelos. – disse Inuyasha.

- Vi isso na TV. – explicou Sango. – A Kagome queria mudar e estou desfiando o cabelo dela, vai ter mais movimento.

Mesmo chorando, Kagome soltou uma risada alta.

- Você está falando como uma profissional. – disse Kagome.

- Foi o que o cara da TV disse, apenas imitei. – disse Sango dando nos ombros ainda desfiando o cabelo.

- Você confia em uma pessoa que aprender a cortar cabelo pela TV? – disse Miroku.

- Não, - disse Kagome. – mas eu confio na Sango.

- Estamos sobrando. – disse Inuyasha.

- Isso me faz pensar... Por que estamos aqui? – disse Miroku.

- Porque não é todo dia que vocês me vêem chorar graças ao meu cabelo. – disse Kagome.

- E nem podem ver minhas habilidades incríveis. – disse Sango.

- Que habilidades? – disse Inuyasha.

- A de aprender coisas pela TV. – disse Sango.

- Isso é _reaaalmente_ incrível. – disse Miroku.

- Fiquem quietos e vejam como um gênio trabalha. – disse Sango.

Inuyasha e Miroku se entreolharam e deram no ombro.

Sango continuou a raspar o cabelo de Kagome com a navalha até chegar na altura do ombro, o cabelo tinha um comprimento irregular agora e as pontas curvavam levemente para cima. Kagome olhou o reflexo no espelho e não reconheceu a pessoa que estava ali, embora fosse só cabelo a mudança era incrível. Sango encarou o reflexo de Kagome e mordeu o lábio.

- Posso mudar só mais uma coisinha?

- Sou toda sua. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha e Miroku começou a rir.

- Ele está com ciúmes de você, Sango. – disse o humano.

- Deveria mesmo, - disse Sango. – quando você for embora ele precisará dividir a Kagome comigo o tempo todo.

- Hm, alguém pegou pesado. – disse Inuyasha.

Miroku não respondeu e Sango levantou-se, deu a volta em Kagome e sentou-se novamente em sua frente, Kagome não podia mais ver seu reflexo no espelho, mas não se importou. Havia falado sério quando tinha dito que confiava em Sango.

Sango puxou os fios compridos da franja de Kagome e passou a navalha na altura do nariz, desfiando como o resto do cabelo.

- Agora sim. – disse sorrindo.

Sango se arrastou para o lado e saiu da frente do espelho e Kagome pôde novamente se ver. A primeira coisa que ela pensou ao se ver foi "eu tenho franja!". A franja na altura do nariz completava o seu novo cabelo, era completamente diferente de tudo o que ela já tinha usado em sua vida. Como Sango havia dito que aconteceria, seu cabelo tinha movimento, não era mais como antes, fios longos e pesados, caindo por suas costas. Kagome levantou a mão e tocou de leve as pontas do cabelo.

- O que achou? – disse Sango ansiosa.

Os olhos de Kagome voltaram a se encher de lágrimas, Sango olhou para Miroku parecendo desesperada. Tinha se empolgado, sabia disso, mas achava que estava indo bem, gostava do que via no reflexo, mas talvez tivesse exagerado. Curto demais, desfiado demais e com franja. Talvez Kagome nem gostasse de franjas!

- Desculpe, - disse Sango. – você pode ir a um cabeleireiro, ele arrumará isso!

- Idiota. – disse Inuyasha. – Não está vendo que ela está feliz?

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e sorriu em meio as lágrimas. Era só um cabelo, ela sabia disso, mas aquela pequena mudança havia lhe feito tão bem. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia-se não um anjo ou uma cópia das outras garotas, Kagome era apenas Kagome. Era o primeiro passo para finalmente se libertar de verdade.

Kagome abriu os braços e abraçou Sango, mesmo que isso fizesse suas costas doerem como o inferno.

- Obrigada. – ela disse ainda em meio as lágrimas.

- E temos um final feliz. – disse Miroku. – O que você achou, Inuyasha? Aprovou o corte de cabelo da sua namorada?

- Ela está mais linda do que nunca. – disse Inuyasha. – E você? Aprovou o corte que a sua namorada fez?

- E o que aprendemos hoje? – disse Miroku.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Aprendemos que pessoas podem aprender coisas úteis assistindo programas de TV inúteis. – disse Miroku. – E aprendemos também que o Inuyasha pode ser civilizado quando está apaixonado.

- Ninguém está apaixonado aqui. – disse Kagome. – Mas devo concordar com a parte dos programas inúteis.

- Sim, sim, eu sou um gênio. Obrigada. – disse Sango.

- Ótimo, você já cortou seu cabelo. Eu ia pedir para que fizesse isso, aquele monte de cabelo no machucado estava começando a me irritar.

Todos se viraram para a porta e encontrar Sesshoumaru, segurando uma caixa branca.

- Problema é que vocês são idiotas e fizeram isso aqui, - continuou Sesshoumaru. – olha a sujeira. Como posso dar pontos em alguém no meio disso?

Kagome olhou para Miroku no mesmo instante.

- Oh, meu Deus, desculpe por isso tudo! – disse. – Eu não queria...

- Está tudo bem, - disse Miroku. – eu limpo isso tudo. Podem ir para o meu quarto.

Sesshoumaru não esperou uma resposta para jogar a caixa no colo de Inuyasha e pegar Kagome no colo.

- Traga isso até o quarto. – disse.

Inuyasha acompanhou Sesshoumaru saindo do quarto e virou-se para Miroku.

- Acho que ele precisa de mim por lá, eu te ajudaria com essa sujeira toda...

- Não se preocupe, eu ajudo. – disse Sango. – Vá lá, eles precisam de você.

Inuyasha pegou a caixa e foi até o quarto de Miroku, Kagome já estava deitada em um futon, ao seu lado estava uma bacia com água quente, Sesshoumaru estava lavando sua mão na bacia quando percebeu o hanyou no quarto.

- Lave suas mãos e traga a caixa aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha deixou a caixa ao lado de Sesshoumaru e mergulhou as mãos na água quente, lavando-as. Sesshoumaru abriu a caixa e pegou um pacote de algodão, algo que lembrava álcool, uma agulha e um carretel estranho de linha. Abriu a garrafa de álcool e virou em cima da agulha, desinfetando-a, colocou um pouco no algodão e antes de encostar em Kagome disse:

- Isso vai arder.

Kagome mordeu o lábio com força para se impedir de gritar, sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca e a dor em seus lábios, mas aquilo não era nada. Suas costas ardiam como se estivessem pegando fogo, sem perceber ela esticou o braço e deixou a mão aberta. Inuyasha olhou de Sesshoumaru para Kagome e sentou-se ao lado da garota, segurando a mão que ela havia oferecido.

Ao perceber que Inuyasha segurava sua mão Kagome transferiu a força que fazia em seus lábios para sua mão, apertando a do hanyou com toda força que tinha.

- Certo, já desinfetei o local. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Agora eu irei fazer os pontos.

- Ok. – sussurrou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru pegou a agulha e passou a linha por ela, olhou para as costas de Kagome e respirou fundo. Aquilo realmente iria doer.

Kagome fechou os olhos com força quando a agulha atravessou a carne de suas costas, sentiu a linha sendo puxada e novamente a carne sendo atravessada. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas se concentrava em segurar a mão de Inuyasha e apertá-la com toda a força que tinha, sua unha começava a perfurar a carne da palma do hanyou, mas ela sequer conseguia perceber isso. Estava em transe, não fazia idéia de quanta dor poderia agüentar ainda. Existia um estoque de dor que um ser vivo conseguia sentir em vida? Kagome começava a achar que se tal coisa realmente existisse ela estava chegando no limite.

Sesshoumaru continuou concentrando em fechar os rasgos que havia nas costas de Kagome. Eles eram fundos e compridos, não contou ao certo quantos pontos já havia dado, mas tinha certeza que passara dos 70.

Inuyasha sentia sua mão arder devido as unhas de Kagome que perfuravam sua pele, mas ele não se importava. Aquela dor não era nada demais perto do que a garota estava passando. Usou a mão livre para alisar o cabelo de Kagome e estranhou o novo comprimento, continuava a alisar a parte que havia sido cortada.

- Está acabando. – disse no ouvido da garota.

- Eu espero mesmo. – sussurrou Kagome.

Sesshoumaru deu, pela sua conta, mais 10 pontos nas costas de Kagome e finalmente terminou. Os cortes estavam fechados e agora era esperar para que cicatrizasse e os pontos caíssem, se ela suportasse a perda de sangue, ficaria bem.

- Você pode parar de chorar agora. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Eu terminei.

- Há, muito engraçado. – disse Kagome.

- Eu pedirei para que a Hana faça algo para você comer, - disse Sesshoumaru. – e quero que depois disso você durma e descanse um pouco.

- Não quero atrapalhar, não posso ir para outro lugar? – disse Kagome.

- Não. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Aqui é o lugar mais seguro para você, seus amigos irritantes e o hanyou idiota que dizem ser meu irmão.

- Eu estou aqui. – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu sei. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Preciso que venha comigo, chamarei seus amiguinhos e eles virão te fazer companhia.

- Faça o que quiserem, eu vou ficar aqui quietinha. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha beijou novamente a mão de Kagome e seguiu Sesshoumaru para fora do quarto. A garota ouviu quando Inuyasha berrou pelo corredor que Miroku e Sango deveriam fazer companhia para ela. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava parado com os braços cruzados, ele encarava o céu, que continuava escuro graças as chuvas insistentes. Inuyasha estava parado ao seu lado olhando para o caminho que a água fazia no chão.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou finalmente.

- É sobre a Kagome. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei que é. – disse Inuyasha. – Porque você sendo tão gentil com ela?

- Não estou sendo gentil. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Claro que está! O que foi você alisando a Kagome e dizendo para não se preocupar por não lembrar onde era o templo dos anjos?

- Então você percebeu isso.

- É claro que eu percebi! Quando eu disse que não lembrava nada do meu sonho você quis me matar, mas quando ela disse que não se lembrava você ficou todo preocupado e gentil. O que isso significa?

- Você lembra o que o Kouga te disse quando entregou a Kagome?

- Ele ficou falando que somente eu poderia salvá-la.

- Você não faz idéia do que isso significa, não é? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- É claro que não.

- Inuyasha, eu nasci há muito, muito tempo atrás. Eu estive aqui quando os primeiros anjos apareceram e vi todas as outras que vieram e em todo esse tempo eu só vi 10 garotas ou até menos, que perderam suas asas. Eu não sei se te expliquei como isso funciona, quando uma garota perde suas asas ela deixa de ser um anjo e pode ser atacada a qualquer momento, ela é uma traidora e as outras irão tratá-la como tal.

- Tá e isso significa que eu tenho que protegê-la dos anjos? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não, proteger é diferente de salvar. – disse Sesshoumaru. – O que acontecerá com a Kagome à partir de agora será cruel.

- Achei que isso tinha terminado. – disse Inuyasha.

- Isso está longe de terminar. – disse Sesshoumaru. – A Kagome escolheu ficar ao nosso lado em uma guerra eminente, ela é uma traidora e sabe todos os segredos dos anjos. Os pontos fracos, os esconderijos, os planos...

- Espera, você não pode estar falando sério. – disse Inuyasha incrédulo.

- Parece que você entendeu rápido dessa vez. A garantia dos anjos de que a Kagome não usará seus conhecimentos para matá-los é tirar suas memórias. Quando um anjo perde suas asas ele lentamente esquecerá tudo sobre ele mesmo e todos os outros, você presenciou um exemplo disso. Ela já não se lembra mais onde fica o templo dos anjos. E será assim o tempo todo agora.

- Quão ruim é isso? – disse Inuyasha. – Ela se esquecer dos anjos é uma coisa boa no final das contas.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.

- Inuyasha, ela **é** um anjo. Ela começará a esquecer onde treinou e das coisas que as mais velhas ensinaram durante sua infância, mas depois disso ela começará a esquecer quem ela é, o que ela fazia, de onde ela veio. A única memória que ela terá será a do presente.

- Isso é doente! – grunhiu Inuyasha. – Que espécie de gente faz isso?

- Anjos fazem isso. – disse Sesshoumaru. – O que quero que você entenda, Inuyasha, é que você não precisa protegê-la, muitos yokais estarão fazendo isso, mas você precisa salvá-la.

- E como você espera que eu faça isso? – disse Inuyasha frustrado.

- Quando a Kagome começar a perder a memória ela começará a definhar, vai se sentir deprimida o tempo todo, não sentirá vontade ver ninguém, talvez fique agressiva ou simplesmente fique apática. Sua função é não deixar que isso aconteça você deverá ficar ao lado dela, não importa o que ela diga ou faça. Eu já vi anjos que conseguiram ser mais fortes que essa maldição estúpida, mas todas elas tinham alguém ao seu lado. Você precisará fazer com que ela sinta vontade de viver.

- Não acha que é responsabilidade demais pra uma pessoa só? – disse Inuyasha. – E se eu não conseguir? Como vou agüentar isso o resto da vida?

- Bem, pode não ser justo, mas não fui eu quem te escolhi para isso. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- E quem foi? – retrucou Inuyasha irônico. – Deus?

- Não. A Kagome. Você é uma pessoa por quem ela daria a vida, tanto é que ela deu.

- Eu praticamente já dei minha vida por ela. E ai, como ficamos?

Sesshoumaru soltou ar pelo nariz e curvou o lábio em algo que se assemelhava em um sorriso.

- Isso só prova que ela estava certa ao te escolher. Você já a salvou uma vez, fará isso de novo e quantas vezes forem necessárias. Um dia você vai entender.

- Sua confiança em mim me comove. – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu não confio em você, a Kagome sim. E isso o que importa. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Isso vai ser uma droga. – disse Inuyasha.

- Se me lembro bem você vivia reclamando que sua vida era sem graça. Agora acho que tem emoção o bastante. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Emoção até demais.

* * *

Kagome sentiu o calor do sol tocando sua pele, ela estava deitada, mas não lembrava exatamente o porquê. Era dia e o lugar cheirava a pão fresco, abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Estava em um quarto simples deitada em cima de um futon, a seu lado Inuyasha parecia dormir e logo atrás do hanyou Sango estava sentada e Miroku dormia encostado na parede.

Quarto do Miroku, era lá que estava. Sesshoumaru havia levado-a até lá e tinha cuidado de suas costas, sentiu-se aliviada por lembrar daquilo. Sua mente parecia confusa, mas acabara de acordar, era óbvio que não pensaria direito.

- Bom dia. – sussurrou Sango.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Kagome. – Que horas são?

- Deve ser umas seis horas da manhã. Você dormiu um dia inteiro, como está se sentindo?

- Bem, eu acho. – disse Kagome parando para pensar. – Tem certeza de que dormi um dia inteiro? Ainda me sinto cansada.

- Você comeu um pouco ontem era 9 horas da manhã, dormiu logo em seguida e acordou só agora.

- Que vergonha, - disse Kagome. – eu invadi a casa do Miroku, sujei tudo e ainda dormi o dia inteiro.

- Não se preocupe, eles não pareceram se incomodar. – disse Sango.

Kagome suspirou. Estava deitada com as costas para cima e isso estava começando a incomodá-la, suas costas doíam mais pela posição do que por causa dos pontos. Tentou se levantar, mas era como se os pontos puxassem a pele de suas costas e ela pudesse rasgar a qualquer momento.

- Precisa de ajuda? – disse Sango.

- Não, obrigada, - disse Kagome. – Sango, me diz uma coisa. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sesshoumaru disse que deveríamos acompanhar seu sono, você estava muito fraca e perdeu muito sangue, ele achou que você poderia dormir e não acordar mais. Por isso nós nos revezamos para acompanhar sua respiração. Ele foi bem direto quando disse que se você morresse ele nos mataria.

- Sesshoumaru é sempre um encanto de pessoa. – disse Kagome. – E eu sinto muito por isso, se tiver muito sono pode dormir, eu vou ficar acordada.

Parecendo lembrar-se de que passara a noite em claro, Sango soltou um bocejo e sorriu:

- Obrigada, se quiser, acorde o Inuyasha. Ele pediu que eu o avisasse caso você acordasse, mas você sabe... Ele odeia que o acordem.

Kagome sorriu.

- Sim, eu lembro.

Sango soltou outro bocejo e escorregou o pescoço para o lado, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Miroku. Ela dormiu em poucos minutos.

Kagome continuou ali deitada, mas seus olhos agora encaravam Inuyasha. Sango havia feito com que ela se lembrasse da primeira vez que eles ficaram sozinhos, só agora ela conseguia perceber quão irritante e convencida era naquela época. Achava loucura que Inuyasha pudesse agüentá-la se não fosse graças ao instinto, ele era o único que conhecia sua verdadeira natureza, a única pessoa naquele quarto que tinha visto de perto toda a arrogância e prepotência, e ainda assim, estava ali. Talvez ele continuasse porque era tão arrogante como ela própria, ele mesmo havia dito que via Kagome como um espelho. Espelhos refletem tudo, até mesmo as partes que queremos esconder. De alguma maneira ele se enxergava nas imperfeições de Kagome e isso era a coisa mais generosa que alguém fizera por ela durante toda a sua vida. Inuyasha tinha colocado Kagome ao seu lado, como uma igual. Nem pior, nem melhor, apenas igual.

- Ela dorme muito rápido.

Kagome sentiu seu corpo inteiro se mexendo em algo que lembrava um pulo. Inuyasha virou-se no futon e logo se sentou, encarando Kagome.

- Você realmente achou que eu estava dormindo? – disse o hanyou.

- Claro! – disse Kagome. – Por que mais ficaria ai jogado no chão se fingindo de morto?

- Eu estava cuidando de você, má agradecida. – disse Inuyasha cruzando os braços. – Se dependesse desses dois, já estaria morta.

- Mas eu não "quase morri" enquanto dormia. – disse Kagome soando de maneira lógica.

- Não, mas poderia e eles não veriam. – disse Inuyasha. – Como está se sentindo? O cansaço está te incomodando?

- Na verdade, não. – disse Kagome. – Ficar nessa posição é que está.

Inuyasha prontamente se levantou e ajudou Kagome a se levantar, ela contraiu o rosto, mesmo com a ajuda de Inuyasha ainda sentia como se sua pele fosse rasgar.

- Está doendo? – perguntou o hanyou ao perceber a expressão da garota.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É mais como se os pontos fossem abrir. – explicou Kagome.

- Prefere ficar deitada? – disse Inuyasha ajudando Kagome a ficar em pé.

- Não mesmo, preciso andar um pouco.

Kagome era baixa demais para passar o braço em volto do pescoço de Inuyasha, então ele segurou-a pela cintura e a ajudou a andar. Ela parecia não ter muito equilíbrio.

- Estou com fome. – disse Kagome sentindo o cheiro de pão no ar.

- A senhora Akamine fez café da manhã pra todo mundo.

Inuyasha guiou Kagome até a cozinha e a ajudou a se sentar, Hana estava sentava na ponta da mesa e olhou do hanyou para a garota, passou geléia em uma torrada e disse:

- Você não parece um anjo.

- É porque eu não sou mais um. – disse Kagome.

- Isso explica as coisas. – disse Hana. – Seu cabelo ficou bonito assim.

Kagome sorriu.

- Obrigada. – disse. – Desculpe por toda a confusão na sua casa, a senhora sequer me conhece, não deveria acabar fazendo parte disso tudo.

- Primeiro, não me chame de senhora. – disse Hana. – Meu nome é Hana e pode me chamar assim se quiser. Segundo, estou acostumada com essa confusão.

Inuyasha puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome. Hana ergueu a sobrancelha ao notar como o rapaz estava agindo, era como se Inuyasha fosse outra pessoa. Desde pequeno ele afastava as pessoas, inclusive ela mesma, e agora parecia ser capaz de se jogar no chão para que Kagome passasse, se ela precisasse. Ele parecia mais gentil e mais aberto ao contato com outras pessoas. Ela sorriu.

- Vocês formam um casal bonito. Melhor do que meu filho e a Sango, eles ficam brigando o tempo todo e gritando um com o outro, parecem dois loucos. Agora que ele inventou de fazer faculdade no fim do mundo as coisas só pioraram.

- Não somos um casal. – disse Inuyasha. – E eles também não.

- Mas agem como se fossem. – disse Hana. – E isso é o que importa.

- Meu nome é Kagome, - disse a garota finalmente notando que não havia se apresentado. – e bem, não há muito mais o que falar sobre mim.

- Eu sei quem é você. – disse Hana. – Parece que por algum motivo que eu não descobri ainda meu filho, a namoradinha dele e até mesmo o Inuyasha acham que você é importante.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, ela estava chocada. Era impressão sua ou a mulher tinha sido incrivelmente grossa? Hana era estranha, até agora parecia simpática e agradável e agora aquilo?

- Você não conseguiu descobrir o motivo de eu ser importante porque eu realmente não o sou. – disse Kagome. – Eu sou uma pessoa normal.

- Você é um anjo. – disse Hana cerrando os olhos. – E deve ter sido criada pela aquela aberração.

- Fui criada pela Kikyou, mas não tenho mais nenhuma ligação com ela ou com os anjos. – disse Kagome.

- Acho que já conversamos o bastante, não? – disse Inuyasha.

- Estamos apenas conversando. – disse Hana.

- Desculpe se minha presença na sua casa te causa tanto desconforto. Irei embora agora mesmo.

- Não disse que precisava ir, apenas quero deixar claro que não confio em você. Não é nada pessoal, apenas não confio em anjos.

- Senhora Akamine, - disse Inuyasha e seu tom de voz era sério. – não ouviu o que ela disse? A Kagome não é mais um anjo, não há motivos para agir dessa maneira.

- Anjos sempre serão anjos. – disse Hana.

- A senhora está enganada. – disse Kagome. – Obrigada pela acomodação e mais uma vez, desculpe por qualquer coisa. Inuyasha, pode me levar até a casa do Sesshoumaru?

- Você não estava com fome? – disse Inuyasha.

- Não estou mais. – disse Kagome.

Hana cruzou os braços e acompanhou com os olhos Inuyasha ajudando Kagome a levantar e sair da cozinha. Ela suspirou. Deveria controlar sua personalidade, a garota não tinha nada a ver com sua revolta.

* * *

- Eu não sei o motivo dela odiar anjos. – disse Inuyasha enquanto saía da casa de Miroku.

- Talvez não tenha um motivo. – disse Kagome.

- Ela sempre me ensinou que odiar os outros sem motivos é errado. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome riu alto e disse:

- Acho que pais não costumam ouvir seus próprios conselhos. Lembro de quando era mais nova a Kikyou vivia me dizendo para que eu não brigasse com a... com a... Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Enfim, ela me recriminava por brigar com outra garota, mas vivia se estranhando com outro anjo, que eu também não lembro o nome.

Inuyasha olhou pelo canto do olho para Kagome, implorando para que ela não percebesse sua inquietação. Estava acontecendo, parecia algo simples e sem importância não lembrar o nome de pessoas, mas ela estava começando a se esquecer das coisas. Ele sabia disso, mas aquele conhecimento não lhe ajudava em nada.

- Esqueceu o nome da garota que batia em você, é? – disse Inuyasha tentando soar irritante como o seu normal.

- Eu diria que estávamos empatadas. Eu batia, mas apanhava também. Se não me engano o nome dela começava com Ka... Ka alguma coisa,. – disse Kagome - mas isso não é importante.

- Não. – disse Inuyasha. – Esquecer nomes é a menor das nossas preocupações agora.

Inuyasha continuou guiando Kagome pela cintura até chegar na entrada da cidade, dali ela precisaria ir no colo. Não conseguiria andar no meio daquela floresta nem se quisesse. O hanyou a pegou no colo como se fosse uma pena e disse:

- Você precisa comer, está muito mais magra do que da última vez que tive que te levar até lá em cima.

- Você disse que eu estava gorda. – disse Kagome.

- Eu estava mentindo.

Kagome sorriu e deu um soco de leve no ombro de Inuyasha, ele deu um sorriso discreto em resposta e começou a se embrenhar no mato.

- Por que você quer ver o Sesshoumaru? – perguntou.

- Não tenho mais casa. – disse Kagome. – Nem dinheiro ou qualquer outra coisa. Preciso de um lugar para ficar até que me recupere e possa procurar um emprego.

- Só isso? – disse Inuyasha e sua voz parecia emburrada.

- Bem, é. – disse Kagome.

- Sequer passou pela sua cabeça me pedir isso? – disse Inuyasha.

- Bem, não. – disse Kagome. – Você está ficando na casa do Miroku e a mãe dele me odeia, não achei que ia funcionar.

- Vou voltar para minha casa hoje. – disse Inuyasha. – E quero que fique comigo.

A boca de Kagome abriu em surpresa, olhou para cima e procurou os olhos de Inuyasha, mas ele olhava para frente, como se ela não estivesse ali.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – disse Kagome.

- Eu não estou te dando uma opção, nós vamos até o Sesshoumaru e direi para ele que cuidarei de você.

- Desde quando você é super protetor? – disse Kagome erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Não sou super protetor. – retrucou Inuyasha. – Eu só não me acostumei em não saber tudo o que acontece com você, é estranho.

- Antes isso era um problema.

- Suas perguntas idiotas só fazem com que eu entenda que você quer ficar naquela mansão estranha e destruída do Sesshoumaru. Ok, faça como quiser. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse. – disse Kagome. – Não tenho problemas em ficar com você, só estranhei...

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça e não disse nada. O motivo de chamar Kagome para ficar com ele era parte culpa da conversa que tivera com Sesshoumaru, se precisava salvá-la de seja lá o que fosse, seria mais fácil se ela estivesse por perto, mas precisava aceitar que a idéia da garota morando com seu meio-irmão não lhe agradava em nada.

- Inuyasha, você já teve a sensação que se esqueceu de algo muito importante, mas não lembra o que é? – disse Kagome

- Já, – disse Inuyasha. – na verdade eu conheço essa situação muito bem. Eu não tenho lembranças da minha infância.

- O Miroku me contou há algum tempo. – disse Kagome.

- É claro que ele contou! – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos. – Ele não poderia perder essa oportunidade.

- Ele me contou porque estava preocupado com você, achou que eu estava aqui para te matar.

- E ele estava certo.

- Tenho a impressão que o Miroku está sempre certo. – disse Kagome.

- Ele tem uma percepção incrível, - disse Inuyasha. – consegue entender as coisas antes de todo mundo. Aquele jeito de idiota é só pose, deve ser um saco ser tão maduro quando se é tão novo.

- Você também está bem maduro. – disse Kagome. – O relatório que a Kikyou me passou sobre você dizia que você era infantil, mal humorado, grosso, confuso e tinha tendências a afastar as pessoas.

- Você não era muito agradável também. – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu sei, eu era insuportável. – disse Kagome rindo. – Até me perguntei por que você acabou gostando de mim.

- Me reconheci em você, não se lembra?

- Lembro. Eu sou seu espelho.

Inuyasha parou e olhou ao redor, um cheiro forte de algum yokai estranho estava se aproximando muito forte. Ótima hora para um yokai aparecer, bem quando estava quase chegando à casa de Sesshoumaru.

- De onde o yokai está vindo? – disse Kagome.

- Como você sabe sobre isso? Achei que não era mais um anjo. – disse Inuyasha ainda olhando ao redor.

- Eu só sei. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha ouviu um som estranho, lembrava algo sendo arrastado e deu um passo para trás quando viu um yokai com uma espada maior do que ele.

- Bem, ele estava vindo da direita. – disse Kagome.

- Aqui não é lugar para namorar. – disse o yokai. – Você é um yokai, não é? Deveria saber que estamos em guerra, deveria levar sua namoradinha para um lugar seguro.

- É o que estou tentando fazer. – disse Inuyasha. – Quem é você?

- Espera... Eu conheço esse cheiro. – disse o yokai. – Inuyasha? Você está enorme! Achei que hanyous ficassem pequenos e fracos para sempre!

- Você o conhece? – disse Kagome olhando confusa para os dois yokais.

- Não faço idéia de quem seja e de como me conhece. – disse Inuyasha.

- E você é o anjo que causou tudo isso? Pelo jeito já te expulsaram do clubinho.

- Não sei se sou quem você acha que eu sou, mas meu nome é Kagome. E você quem é? – disse Kagome cerrando os olhos.

- Uma vez anjo, sempre anjo, não é, belezinha? – disse o yokai. – Você deve me conhecer, meu nome é Bankotsu e estou aqui trabalhando para o Sesshoumaru.

- O que o Sesshoumaru quer com o bando dos sete? – disse Kagome.

- Tá, agora eu é que pergunto... Você o conhece? – disse Inuyasha.

- Todos os anjos conhecem. – disse Kagome. – Nós procuramos por ele e os outros do bando por séculos e nunca os encontramos.

- Exatamente. – disse Bankotsu. – Na verdade, estamos mais perto de chegar ao seu quartel general do que vocês jamais estiveram de nos encontrar.

- Não temos um quartel general! – disse Kagome girando os olhos. – É um templo! É um lugar sagrado.

Bankotsu balançou a espada, parecendo brincar com a arma, e deu um riso alto.

- Eu não me importo se é sagrado ou não. – disse. – Estou aqui para matar suas irmãzinhas e farei isso.

- Elas não mais minhas irmãs. – disse Kagome com convicção. – Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com o que elas fazem ou deixam de fazer.

- Sim, eu sei. – disse Bankotsu. – Você é um bom exemplar de traidora, me pergunto como o Sesshoumaru confia em você. Se foi capaz de trair a própria raça, o que faria com nós, yokais?

- Sou livre, não faço nada por vocês ou pelos anjos. – disse Kagome. – Farei o que achar certo.

- Isso soa como as palavras de uma traidora. – disse Bankotsu.

- Eu não sei quem você é ou por que diabos o Sesshoumaru chamou um cara tão irritante para ajudar, mas faça o grande favor de calar a boca e sair do nosso caminho. – disse Inuyasha.

Bankotsu sorriu maldosamente.

- Defendendo sua fêmea? Muito corajoso da sua parte me enfrentar.

- Bankotsu, já basta.

Inuyasha e Kagome olharam por trás do ombro do yokai e viram Sesshoumaru. Ele estava parado em meio as árvores e parecia irritado. Bankotsu colocou a espada nos ombros e virou para trás.

- Estava apenas conhecendo seus protegidos. – disse.

- O bando está procurando por você. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu acenou com a cabeça e virou-se novamente para Inuyasha.

- Hei, garoto, sua mãe pode ser uma vaca, mas você não é um caso perdido. Você agiu exatamente igual seu irmão quando eu irritei a Rin, algo em seu sangue se salva.

- Por que todos sabem quem é minha mãe, menos eu? – disse Inuyasha revirando seus olhos.

Bankotsu começou a rir enquanto se afastava.

- Não perde nada ao não saber quem ela é! – disse antes de sumir em meio a floresta.

Sesshoumaru olhou irritado enquanto o yokai se afastava e andou até Inuyasha e Kagome.

- O que estavam pensando? – disse. – Tiveram sorte de ter sido o Bankotsu a ter encontrado vocês! Estamos em guerra, vocês dois são alvos fáceis.

- Fui expulsa da casa do Miroku. – disse Kagome.

- Você o quê? – disse Sesshoumaru e ele andava de um lado para o outro.

- Não sei o que deu na senhora Akamine, ela começou a falar um monte de bobagens e deixou subentendido que a Kagome não era bem vinda da sua casa. – explicou Inuyasha.

- E então eu sai por conta própria. – terminou Kagome.

- Idéia de gênio! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Pensei em ficar na sua casa. – disse Kagome. – Não sei você se lembra, eu não tenho mais um lugar para ir.

Sesshoumaru encarou Inuyasha no mesmo momento, o hanyou balançou a cabeça parecendo impaciente.

- Já resolvi isso, ela vai ficar na minha casa. – disse. – Não precisa ficar irritado.

- Os dois deveriam ficar aqui. – disse Sesshoumaru. – É mais seguro.

- Você fala como se estivéssemos prestes a morrer. – disse Kagome.

- Você é um alvo fácil para os anjos, é uma traidora, elas vão querer você morta. E todos sabemos da obsessão da Kikyou pelo Inuyasha. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Vocês juntos só vão atrair problemas.

- Não posso ficar aqui no fim do mundo, - disse Inuyasha. – estou em provas. Não vou reprovar o último ano.

- Acho que eu nem vou terminar o ano. – disse Kagome. – Se for facilitar as coisas, eu fico por aqui.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos e encarou Kagome que ainda estava em seus braços.

- Você não vai ficar aqui sozinha com ele.

- Ele está certo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Vocês precisam ficar juntos por enquanto. Seu problema com a escola é a mensalidade? Tenho dinheiro, pago para você terminar seus estudos. Você precisa agir normalmente, continuar sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mas algo aconteceu. – disse Kagome frustrada. – Não é assim que funciona. E eu já perdi aulas e provas, aposto que perdi o ano.

- Myouga resolve isso. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ele está certo, - disse Inuyasha. – você precisa fazer as coisas como antes. Ficar parada em casa não vai ajudar em nada.

Kagome suspirou.

- Façam o q eu for melhor para vocês.

- Estamos fazendo o que é melhor para você. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Precisam de mim para mais alguma coisa?

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, afinal estavam ali por causa dela.

- Agora que estou livre dos anjos, pode me contar seu plano? O que faremos para salvar a Rin?

- Conversaremos sobre isso quando estiver curada. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Sempre me enrolando. – disse. – Mas está bem, era só isso.

- Deixarei yokais vigiando a escola e a sua casa, Inuyasha. Eles não atrapalharão, ficarão escondidos.

- Maravilha, guarda-costas, tudo o que eu sempre quis para ser feliz. – disse Inuyasha ironicamente.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e virou-se para ir embora.

- Se precisarem de algo, sabem onde me encontrar.

Kagome acompanhou Sesshoumaru se afastar e encostou a cabeça no peito de Inuyasha. Precisava salvar Rin, mas da onde mesmo? Suspirou. Aquela amnésia estava começando a irritá-la.

* * *

Sango sentiu seu corpo sendo deitado em algo macio e quente e sorriu, mesmo com os olhos fechados. Tinha cochilado a noite inteira encostada naquela parede gelada, a idéia de uma cama parecia-lhe muito agradável. Sentiu quando um edredon a cobriu e uma mão arrumou seu cabelo, que estava todo em seu rosto. Espera, uma mão? Sango abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Miroku sentado ao seu lado.

- Desculpe, te acordei?

- O que está fazendo aqui? Que espécie de tarado doente é você que fica vendo os outros dormindo? – disse Sango assustada.

Miroku riu.

- Você está na minha casa, lembra? Estava dormindo sentada e toda torta, achei que seria melhor deitá-la.

- Sua casa? – disse Sango começando a raciocinar. O que estaria fazendo na casa de Miroku?

- É, você veio atrás da Kagome... – disse Miroku.

Parecendo lembrar-se de tudo o que acontecera Sango arregalou os olhos e olhou ao redor, procurando pela garota.

- Minha mãe disse que ela e o Inuyasha saíram.

- Ela não deveria sair. – disse Sango agora se sentando.

- O Inuyasha está com ela, não precisa se preocupar.

- Ela estar com o Inuyasha é que me preocupa. – disse Sango.

- Ainda preocupada com ela matá-lo? – disse Miroku erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, não é nada disso. Minha preocupação é o Inuyasha andando por ai com a Kagome naquele estado, ele não é a pessoa mais delicada do mundo.

- É a Kagome. Ele nunca faria nada para machucá-la.

- Não sei como pode ter tanta certeza, ele pode gostar dela, mas sabemos que ele não sabe muito bem como lidar com as pessoas. – disse Sango cruzando os braços.

- Ela não é uma pessoa, é a Kagome. – disse Miroku rindo. – E eu tenho certeza por que sei como ele se sente, apenas isso.

Sango arrastou seu corpo até encontrar a parede com as costas, ficar sentada sem um apoio estava começando a doer. Miroku imitou seus movimentos e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O quarto é enorme, por que está sentado do meu lado? – disse Sango.

- Ainda está brava comigo?

Sango cruzou os braços.

- E porque eu estaria brava com você?

Miroku suspirou.

- Por que você é sempre tão orgulhosa? Até mesmo o Inuyasha conseguiu deixar o orgulho de lado por causa de uma pessoa, por que você não consegue?

- Está insinuando o quê? – disse Sango cerrando os olhos.

- Nada. – disse Miroku. – Eu só não consigo entender por que continuamos com isso.

- Você quem continua! – retrucou Sango.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Sango! - Miroku parecia irritado. – Vai dizer que você não sente absolutamente nada por mim? Que nunca pensou em como seria se me dessa uma chance? Vai negar que ficou magoada por eu pensar em me mudar e te deixar para trás?

- Seu problema é você achar que todas as garotas têm uma queda por você. – disse Sango se levantando. – Deveria ser mais modesto.

Miroku novamente imitou o movimento de Sango e levantou-se. Para a surpresa da garota, ele estava parado ao seu lado, segurando seu pulso, impedindo que ela se afastasse. Ele a encarava profundamente.

- Não fuja da minha pergunta! – ele disse e seus olhos eram sérios.

- Me solta! – disse Sango.

- Não vou te soltar até que me responda. – disse Miroku. – O que te impede de aceitar que gosta de mim?

- Eu não gosto de você. – disse Sango olhando para o chão.

- Olhe para mim quando estivermos conversando! – disse Miroku.

Sango encarou Miroku e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- O que você quer que eu responda? – ela gritou. – Quer que eu diga que sou uma estúpida por ter te ignorado todos esses anos? Que assuma que me senti completamente perdida quando disse que iria embora? Eu não vou dizer isso, eu não vou mentir para você!

- E mentir para você mesma faz você se sentir melhor? – disse Miroku.

- Arrogante! – disse Sango. – Eu odeio você! Odeio tudo em você, absolutamente tudo! Não vejo a hora que entre naquele avião e suma da minha vida.

Miroku soltou o braço de Sango e a encarou alguns instantes, a garota sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele parecia tão magoado, nunca tinha visto Miroku tão abatido, nem mesmo no dia em que haviam brigado no café.

Os olhos de Sango se arregalaram quando ela sentiu Miroku segurando-a pelo pescoço sem delicadeza nenhuma. Ele a estava beijando. E ela não estava fazendo nada para impedir.

* * *

Olá, como vão :D

Eu acho que essa fic tá sofrendo de uma mandinga forte, sério! Meu computador morreu de vez, dai tentei usar as peças do pc da minha irmã pra arrumar o meu e adivinha 8D Ferrei o pc dela, que era o único que funcionava aqui em casa! Quando arrumei o pc dela, a internet resolveu parar de funcionar! Está um vem e vai insuportável, estou aproveitando para postar agora, pois sabe-se Deus quando ele funcionará novamente. Minha faculdade finalmente começou, por enquanto está tranqüilo, mas pelo o que ouvi (faltei a primeira semana inteira, yey!) já tenho 4 livros para ler e um seminário para fazer, jóia! Não acho que vai afetar muito as atualizações daqui, já que eu estou em falta com vocês e estou demorando pra atualizar, desculpem por isso :\ Desculpem pelos capítulos com erros e sem revisão, mas estou sem tempo de ficar exercendo meu fanatismo e relendo a fic 20 vezes antes de postar (é, eu fazia isso :D), escrever de madruga sempre resulta em erros grotescos, por isso peço que relevem.

Fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz com as reviews do capítulo passado *-* Vocês foram uns amores comigo, queria responder uma por uma com toooooda a atenção, mas preciso ser rápida, já que logo minha mãe virá acordar minha irmã e se me pegarem no pc estou perdida (acho que disso isso da última vez também, não disse? hahahaha 8D). Como prometi que responderia nesse capítulo, vou comentar por cima, desculpem pelo descaso ;_;

**Morringhan Higurashi**: Olá :D Muito obrigada pela review e desculpe por escrever textos tão grandes, deve gastar um montão de tinta, né? hahahaha Fico feliz que eu tenha ajudado você a gostar de fics, de verdade. Recomendo a fic "Seguindo Estrelas" da Lady Mirza, é de Inuyasha também e foi a fic que fez com que entrasse nesse mundo e escrevesse as minhas próprias. Não sou tão ocupada assim, mas entendo que outras pessoas são, por isso agradeço que tenha usado seu tempo para deixar review aqui K3 Sinta-se muito bem vinda! :3

**AdamuNaruto: **HAHAHAHA Eu sou masoquista, a agonia da Kagome nunca acaba, coitada! 8D

**Ayame Gawaine: **O problema com a Kagome é que ela nunca teve ninguém que a ajudasse, dai ela sempre acha que é um peso destruindo a vida de todo mundo! Acho que consegui tirar sua duvida, né? O Inu é a salvação dela já que é o único que pode impedir que ela desista de tudo e aceite o destino que os anjos impuseram para ela. Ao menos, é o papel dele, se ele consegue ou não é outra história 8D A Rin logo mais aparecerá um montããão! Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! k3 *_*

**Lecka-Chan:** HAHAHAHAHA Eu me divirto MUITO com as suas reviews! É maravilhoso ver que alguém gosta tanto assim da minha fic e vibra com ela e o melhor de tudo: consegue rir das minhas piadas sem graça! Só eu dou risada com essas coisas, obrigada por compartilhar meu humor 8D Se serve de consolo eu tenho um mooooonte de fics no meu pc e estou fazendo a versão original dessa história, gosta de vampiros? 8D

**Maah:** Maaaaaaaaah! *_* Achei que tinha me abandonado, fiquei tão emo aqui ;-; Se minha leitora número 1 largasse minha fic eu ia entrar em crise e largaria tudo! (drama, oi?)! Eu super entendo problemas com pc, os meus vivem explodindo por ai, me dá agonia! Agora salvei todas as minhas fics no meu ipod e está tudo a salvo, nunca mais precisarei me preocupar 8D Te adicionei no msn, aleluia! Agora podemos nos comunicar sempre YEY! *_*

**Yogoto: **Tenho um grave problema de detestar tudo o que eu escreve 8D Isso explica o "porquinho", minha obsessão com revisão conta pontos, já que se eu releio 2907283 vezes, melhoro o capítulo cada vez que eu leio e ai acho que tá aceitável. Como não tenho revisado, não tenho achado os capítulos lá grandes coisas! E acredite, não é marketing, perdi várias leitoras por causa dessa demora hahahahah muito triste na verdade mimimi ;-; beijão

* * *

That's all folks. Prometo tentar atualizar a cada 15 dias, não é uma grande coisa, mas já é um começo, né? :3 Espero que gostem e até a próxima!

Beijos :*


	25. Declarações

- Não fuja da minha pergunta! – ele disse e seus olhos eram sérios.

- Me solta! – disse Sango.

- Não vou te soltar até que me responda. – disse Miroku. – O que te impede de aceitar que gosta de mim?

- Eu não gosto de você. – disse Sango olhando para o chão.

- Olhe para mim quando estivermos conversando! – disse Miroku.

Sango encarou Miroku e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- O que você quer que eu responda? – ela gritou. – Quer que eu diga que sou uma estúpida por ter te ignorado todos esses anos? Que assuma que me senti completamente perdida quando disse que iria embora? Eu não vou dizer isso, eu não vou mentir para você!

- E mentir para você mesma faz você se sentir melhor? – disse Miroku.

- Arrogante! – disse Sango. – Eu odeio você! Odeio tudo em você, absolutamente tudo! Não vejo a hora que entre naquele avião e suma da minha vida.

Miroku soltou o braço de Sango e a encarou alguns instantes, a garota sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele parecia tão magoado, nunca tinha visto Miroku tão abatido, nem mesmo no dia em que haviam brigado no café.

Os olhos de Sango se arregalaram quando ela sentiu Miroku segurando-a pelo pescoço sem delicadeza nenhuma. Ele a estava beijando. E ela não estava fazendo nada para impedir.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 - Declarações**

**Eu deveria ter escovado os dentes.**

Dentre todas as coisas que poderiam passar pela mente de Sango naquele momento, aquela, em especial, era a que mais lhe incomodava. Estar beijando Miroku? Ok. Estar trancada no quarto podendo ser pega pela família dele a qualquer momento? Ok. Sentir coração pulando no peito? Ok. Não ter escovado os dentes? Pior pesadelo se tornando realidade.

À principio não ter escovado os dentes não era um problema muito grande, pelo menos na cabeça dela, já que o beijo começou inocente, um selinho e nada demais. Mas então Miroku resolveu que aquilo não era o bastante. Ele puxou Sango pelos ombros para mais perto e segurou sua cabeça com uma mão e o pescoço com a outra e por mais que ela tentasse escapar, ele a puxava novamente para perto.

Sango podia não amar Miroku como ele a amava, mas isso jamais significou que ela não sentia vontade de beijá-lo. Pelo contrário, havia muito tempo que queria descobrir o que ele tinha de tão especial para todas as meninas se jogarem aos seus pés, mas o orgulho era grande demais para admitir algo do tipo. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo desistiu de lutar, enlaçou o pescoço de Miroku e puxou para perto.

O beijo dos dois era desesperado e de alguma maneira angustiante, as bocas se encontravam como se jamais pudessem se tocar novamente. Miroku segurava Sango pelos cabelos e ela segurava a nuca do rapaz com tamanha força que a unha chegava a marcar a carne.

**Ele beijava bem.**

Esse foi o pensamento que conseguiu ocupar a mente de Sango quando ela se entregou. Realmente havia descoberto o motivo de todas as garotas se jogarem aos seus pés, ele beijava muito bem. Não sabia se ele era tão intenso e desesperado com todas as outras garotas, mas com ela aquelas palavras eram as que melhor definiriam o que estava acontecendo. Ele beijava e demonstrava claramente que gostaria de estar fazendo aquilo e nada mais. O beijo de Miroku era tão devastador quanto suas palavras.

Sango continuou esperando pelo momento que ele avançaria o sinal, o ponto em que as mãos que seguravam seu cabelo com força iriam escorregar misteriosamente e acabariam pousando em partes indevidas. Ele já havia tocado-a antes, mesmo sem jamais terem se beijado e esse era apenas um dos motivos de desprezá-lo como pretendente amoroso. Mas ele não avançou sinal algum. Suas mãos continuaram segurando o cabelo com firmeza e só saíram dali quando ele se afastou. Sango abriu os olhos confusa, ele havia se afastado primeiro? Era ela quem deveria ter terminado com aquela loucura toda, não ele!

Miroku deixou os braços caírem pesadamente ao lado do corpo. Seus olhos estavam opacos e pareciam perdidos, seu rosto demonstrava toda sua frustração. Sango olhou para ele sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo, ele não queria beijá-la? Não era por causa disso que ele a infernizava? Será que beijava tão mal assim e ele tinha percebido que perdera anos da sua vida com um fiasco de gente? Sango fechou os olhos frustrada. Ela não tinha escovado os dentes, era claro que ele estaria com aquela cara.

- Você deveria ter deixado eu escovar meus dentes. – disse Sango parecendo irritada.

- O quê? – disse Miroku confuso.

- Essa sua cara de decepção! – retrucou Sango cruzando os braços.

- Do que é que você está falando?

- Você estava me beijando como se fosse morrer caso se separasse de mim e agora fica me olhando com essa cara? O que foi? Achou que eu beijava melhor? Desculpe se não tive oportunidade de escovar meus dentes ou de treinar com milhares de caras por ai, igual você fez!

- Você não entende nada mesmo, não é? – e agora era Miroku quem estava irritado.

- Não, não entendo! – respondeu Sango.

- Era para você se afastar, droga! – disse Miroku e sua voz era um misto de frustração e irritação. – Era o momento de você provar que quer que eu suma da sua vida e ai o que você faz? Me beija como se me desejasse tanto quanto eu desejo você! Como espera que eu vá embora, que te deixe em paz depois disso?

- Eu nunca pedi para que sumisse da minha vida! – respondeu Sango. – Você resolveu isso sozinho, nunca me questionou sobre nada!

- E que diferença faria se eu questionasse? Quando você teve a oportunidade de pedir que eu ficasse você simplesmente virou as costas!

- Por que é a sua vida! – gritou Sango. – Se você tivesse me perguntado antes eu teria dito para que ficasse, mas não...! Você resolveu tudo sozinho e apenas me comunicou que estava partindo, o que esperava que eu fizesse? Me jogasse aos seus pés dizendo para não ir? Eu nunca, nunca vou impedir alguém de fazer o que quer. Você quer ir embora, então vá!

Miroku arregalou os olhos. Sango estava novamente sendo dominada pelas emoções, isso sempre acontecia, mas naquele momento isso era especial. Ele achava maravilhoso.

O rosto dela estava vermelho e os olhos brilhavam com lágrimas que ainda não escorriam por seu rosto, ela parecia magoada. E furiosa.

- Você disse que pediria para eu ficar? – perguntou.

Sango respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, parecendo querer escapar daquela conversa. Quando piscou as lágrimas finalmente se desprenderam de seus olhos e escorreram livremente.

- Por favor, não faça isso comigo... – insistiu Miroku.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, Sango com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, Miroku com os olhos aflitos e ansiosos. A troca de olhar de dois era tão intensa, tão complexa que para eles era como se mundo ao redor tivesse deixado de existir.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Miroku piscou pesadamente e olhou para onde a voz vinha. Hana estava parada à porta, segurando a maçaneta.

- Desculpe.

Sango abaixou-se, pegou a bolsa que estava perto do seu pé e saiu do quarto sem olhar uma última vez para Miroku. Hana acompanhou com os olhos enquanto a garota saía não só do cômodo, mas como da casa.

- O que foi essa gritaria toda? – insistiu Hana.

- Nada. Não foi nada. – respondeu Miroku.

* * *

Inuyasha revirou o bolso da calça e pegou um molho de chaves, abriu a porta da frente e deu espaço para que Kagome entrasse. Ela sorriu e entrou, sendo seguida pelo hanyou, ao notar o estado da sala logo disse:

- Desculpe a bagunça.

Kagome olhou a sala atentamente, era sem dúvida alguma a casa de um homem, não havia um traço sequer de presença feminina. Os copos espalhados, o par de tênis no chão, as poltronas sem padrão algum com o sofá... Tudo naquele cômodo parecia remeter à Inuyasha. E concluir isso fez com que ela se sentisse estranhamente segura e à vontade.

- Não tenho problemas com bagunça. – respondeu prontamente.

- Ótimo, isso torna nossa convivência mais fácil. Vou preparar algo para comermos, você deve estar faminta. Sinta-se à vontade se quiser deitar. – e apontou para o sofá.

- Posso ir com você?

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e fez sinal com a cabeça para que Kagome o seguisse, ela sorriu e o acompanhou até a cozinha. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam ao perceber que ele puxava um cadeira. Ao notar a expressão da garota Inuyasha disse:

- Não faça essa cara, suas costas estão arrebentadas, ao menos fique sentada aqui se não quer ficar na sala!

- Sim, senhor. – disse Kagome aceitando a cadeira e sentando-se.

- A gracinha também pode ser esquecida por enquanto. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Pensarei no seu caso.

Kagome acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Inuyasha revirava os armários e a geladeira atrás de algo que pudesse cozinhar, pelos ingredientes parecia que a escolha havia sido omelete, torradas e suco de laranja.

- A casa não é muito grande, - disse Inuyasha enquanto quebrava os ovos. – e talvez você não tenha muita privacidade. Eu vou dormir na sala, então o segundo andar é seu, lá tem um quarto e um banheiro, pode usá-los o quanto quiser.

- Você não precisa ficar na sala. – disse Kagome.

- Está insinuando que deveríamos dormir ficar no mesmo quarto?

- A idéia era eu ficar na sala, mas não vejo problemas em dividir um quarto com você.

Inuyasha que estava de costas para Kagome apenas virou o pescoço o bastante para encará-la. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas.

- Ouviu o que acaba de dizer? – perguntou.

- Ouvi. E não vi nada demais, já dividi quartos com outros homens antes, não é algo que me incomoda ou me deixe constrangida.

A testa de Inuyasha agora estava enrugada tamanha a curvatura de sua sobrancelha.

- Então quer dizer que já dormiu com outros homens?

Kagome sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar, tinha certeza que estava vermelha. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Não foi isso que eu falei! Eu já dividi um quarto com outros homens, não necessariamente dormi com eles e mesmo se tivesse, não sei porque essa surpresa.

Inuyasha voltou seus olhos para os ovos, estavam na frigideira agora.

- Não estou surpreso, - disse encarando o fogão. – acho que estou com ciúmes.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram. Não podia acreditar que ele estava dizendo mesmo aquelas palavras. Pela primeira vez começava a se questionar se era apropriado dividir a casa com ele, se podia continuar ao lado dele. A alegria em seu peito e o sorriso em seus lábios fazia com que sentisse medo. Medo de talvez gostar mais de Inuyasha do que deveria.

Ao perceber o silêncio de Kagome o hanyou voltar a falar, o silêncio naquela circunstância estava deixando-o inquieto.

- Eu também já dividi o quarto com outras mulheres, não quero que pense que eu sou alguma espécie de tarado que não consegue ficar no mesmo cômodo que uma mulher sem pensar besteiras, é só que eu não acho uma boa idéia. Não sei como lidaria com isso, já estou inquieto o bastante com a idéia de morar sob o mesmo teto que você. Essa situação toda não está mexendo com você?

- Não. – disse Kagome sinceramente. – Eu me sinto segura perto de você.

Inuyasha suspirou virando a frigideira no prato e deixando a omelete cair.

- Bem, eu não toda essa segurança em mim quando estou perto de você, então vamos continuar com o plano inicial.

- Sua casa, suas ordens. – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha colocou algumas fatias de pão de forma na torradeira e separou as laranjas, levando-as até o espremedor de frutas. O som alto do aparelho fez com que novamente a conversa descontinuasse, Kagome começou então a pensar nas palavras de Inuyasha, não havia analisado a fundo aquela situação. Iria morar na mesma casa que ele, passaria todos os dias convivendo com aquela confusão que eram seus sentimentos. Não poderia fugir dele como costumava fazer, seria obrigada a encarar aquela situação não importando para onde ela a levaria.

As torradas pularam fazendo Kagome imitar aquela ação. Levara um susto enorme com os pães voando para fora da torradeira. Inuyasha espremeu mais duas laranjas e foi até o aparelho, colocou as torradas em um prato. Pousou as torradas, a omelete e a jarra de suco em frente de Kagome, pegou dois copos no armário e sentou-se.

- Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer. – disse.

- Para mim parece ótimo. – disse Kagome servindo-se com uma torrada. – É a primeira vez que um cara faz café da manhã pra mim.

- Eu não sou um cara. – disse Inuyasha servindo os copos com suco. – Não se acostume com essa mordomia, quando estiver melhor vai ter que dividir essas coisas chatas comigo.

- Achei que me chutaria para fora da sua casa quando eu ficasse boa.

- Eu nunca te pedir para ir embora, você vai quando achar que deve ir.

- E se eu nunca quiser ir embora?

- Então precisaremos procurar uma casa com dois dormitórios, não acho que consiga dormir para sempre no sofá. – disse Inuyasha mordendo uma torrada. – Agora coma, resolvemos isso depois.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, mas seus lábios insistiam em sorrir. Obedeceu Inuyasha e só então percebeu quão faminta estava.

O silêncio se fez presente enquanto eles comiam, mas não era constrangedor, amos se sentiam bem em ficar daquela maneira, apenas um ao lado do outro sem dizer nada. Inuyasha encarou Kagome e percebeu que algo nela estava diferente, mas não conseguia identificar exatamente o que era. Talvez fosse o cabelo.

- Eu gostei do seu cabelo. – disse subitamente.

- Sinto falta dele comprido. – disse Kagome.

- Não entendo sobre mulheres e cabelos, mas se minha opinião conta para alguma coisa, eu prefiro assim. Não sei, acho que combina com você, antes quando eu te olhava via uma mini Kikyou andando por ai, parecia aquelas crianças que imitam a mãe, sabe? Agora está parecendo você mesma e está muito mais bonita assim.

- Talvez voe esteja certo, sobre a parte da mãe, eu quero dizer... Eu sempre ser como a Kikyou.

- Credo. Por que alguém no mundo iria querer ser como aquela mulher? Você era insuportável quando a imitava, continue como está que está ótimo.

- Hoje você está me elogiando demais, o que acontece?

Inuyasha deu nos ombros.

- Há algum tempo eu te propus que fizéssemos somente aquilo que tínhamos vontade e é o que estou fazendo. Agora que não existe intervenções estranhas como atração ou sangue ou sei lá mais o quê, sei quem realmente quer dizer essas coisas. E se **eu** sinto vontade de dizê-las, eu as digo.

- Maneira muito simples de ver as coisas.

- Já tenho drama o bastante na minha vida para procurar por mais.

- Já pensou que talvez você devesse escolher melhor suas palavras? As conseqüências de fazer só aquilo que se tem vontade nem sempre são boas.

Inuyasha sorriu largamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei exatamente o que fazer caso você acabe perdidamente apaixonada por mim.

Kagome cruzou os braços.

- Você está muito convencido. Se quer saber é muito fácil você se apaixonar por mim do que o contrário.

- É bem provável que seja mesmo. – disse Inuyasha virando o copo de suco. – E depois eu é que sou o convencido.

- Eu estava brincando. – respondeu Kagome.

- É, mas eu não. Eu realmente acho que estou mais ferrado que você.

- Ferrado? Gostar de mim é tão ruim assim?

- Não foi isso que eu disse. Você sabe que eu gosto de você e isso já me deixa confuso e inseguro o bastante para uma vida inteira, imagina o que vai acontecer com a minha cabeça caso eu me apaixone de verdade? Amar você seria complicado demais, assim já está bom.

Kagome pegou o prato que antes era de torradas, seu copo, levantou-se e colocou-os na pia. Abriu a torneira e começou a lavar a louça. Não compreendia o motivo de repentinamente ter se sentido tão triste e sozinha.

Inuyasha olhou confuso para Kagome, ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Pegou o outro prato e seu próprio copo indo até a pia, tocou o ombro da garota e disse:

- Pode ir para a sala, eu cuido disso.

Kagome deu um passo para o lado, se distanciou apenas o bastante para se livrar do toque de Inuyasha e continuou a esfregar a frigideira.

- Estou bem, posso fazer isso. Não se preocupe que enquanto eu estiver aqui te ajudarei com esse tipo de coisa, acho que no máximo em uma semana eu já posso ir atrás de uma casa pra mim.

- Legal. Do que é que você está falando agora?

Kagome soltou a frigideira com força da pia e virou-se para encarar Inuyasha, precisava olhar para cima e isso a irritava.

- Eu acho que você já gastou tempo demais da sua vida agüentando minhas loucuras, - disse. – e isso não é justo, você merece ter a normalidade de antes de volta, mas comigo por perto isso nunca vai acontecer. Comigo vai ser sempre confusão. Quando eu sentir que consigo me virar bem, eu vou embora de vez.

- Você é idiota ou o quê? Está parecendo com a Sango, arranjando desculpas malucas para fugir do Miroku. De onde você tira essas coisas?

- Com a Sango é diferente! – disse Kagome. – Todas as vezes que você fala sobre mim sempre acaba lembrando em como eu te deixo confuso, sobre como sua vida era tranqüila sem mim, sobre como seria melhor se eu sumisse e por mais que eu diga que não, ouvir isso me destrói por dentro. Eu não ter esse papel na sua vida.

Inuyasha suspirou e segurou o rosto de Kagome com as duas mãos.

- Não vou mentir, eu já disse e ainda digo todas essas bobagens, mas por que é só isso que você ouve? Eu já não disse que quero você ao meu lado? Que estar com você faz com que eu me sinta bem? Eu já disse até mesmo que gosto de você e que posso me apaixonar. Porque nada disso faz efeito em você? Quer tanto assim se livrar de mim?

- Você pode, mas não quer. – retrucou Kagome e seus olhos estavam cerrados. – Tudo bem se apaixonar por qualquer magricela com dois metros de altura que passar na sua frente, mas não por mim.

Inuyasha riu.

- Então é isso? Kagome, você está com ciúmes.

- Não, eu não estou. – retrucou Kagome. – Você pode se apaixonar por quem quiser, eu não ligo.

Inuyasha curvou seu corpo, deixando seu olhos na altura dos de Kagome.

- Eu não faço questão nenhuma de adicionar mais esse drama na minha vida, mas pode ficar tranqüila, se existe alguém no mundo capaz de fazer com que eu aceite agüentar essa chatice toda que é se apaixonar, esse alguém é você.

- Deveria me sentir honrada com essa afirmação?

- Profundamente honrada. – disse Inuyasha rindo. – Acabo de dizer que dentre milhões de outras mulheres que existem no mundo eu escolheria você.

- Certo, desse ponto de vista tenho que concordar, estou honrada.

Inuyasha ainda o corpo curvado, seu rosto muito próximo ao de Kagome, ele continuou sorrindo e disse:

- Depois de tudo o que eu disse, só vai me retribuir dizendo que está honrada?

Kagome encarou os olhos cor de âmbar de Inuyasha, aqueles olhos que ela amara desde o primeiro momento que os vira estavam ali e a encaravam de volta, olhando apenas ela. Aquele olhar penetrante que ela sempre admirara agora era seu. Eles a refletiriam para sempre, como um espelho amarelado e brilhante.

A garota precisou apoiar o corpo na pia quando sua mente começou a se inundar de compreensão. Tudo parecia fazer sentido: a angústia que sentira ao descobrir que precisaria matá-lo, o fato de ter dado sua própria vida por ele, o sentimento estranho que sentia sempre que estava perto dele, a dor especialmente aguda que sentira quando ele a ofendera. Como não tinha percebido antes? Deveria ter notado quando a lembrança daquele olhar tinha lhe dado coragem de ir em frente e aceitar a condição de perder as próprias asas. Mesmo sem perceber, tudo o que fizera desde que o conhecera era uma tentativa desesperada de se aproximar dele. Absolutamente tudo.

Finalmente havia entendido o que ele tinha dito sobre ela ser um espelho, por que se sentia verdadeiramente da mesma maneira. A primeira vez que ficara sozinha com Inuyasha havia encarado os olhos âmbar dele profundamente e só agora entendia o porquê: estava se procurando lá dentro. E mesmo que não tivesse percebido, havia se encontrado. Somente quando encarara Inuyasha havia sido capaz se enxergar como era de verdade. Até então era apenas uma sombra criada para ser como todos os outros.

Kagome amava Inuyasha mais do que achava ser capaz de amar algo ou até mesmo alguém, amava tanto que a compreensão daquilo chegava a doer.

- Kagome, você está bem?

Ela piscou os olhos voltando para a realidade, notou que estava completamente apoiada na pia. Inuyasha segurou-a pelos ombros e a guiou até o sofá.

- Você está pálida, o que aconteceu?

Kagome sentou no sofá cuidadosamente para não abrir os pontos, as costas arderam, mas ela ignorou e se apoiou no encosto.

- Fale alguma coisa! – disse Inuyasha. – São as suas costas?

- Não, é outra coisa. – disse Kagome.

- O que é então? – disse Inuyasha e ele parecia afilto.

Kagome mal teve tempo de abrir a boca, a campainha tocou e mudou totalmente o rumo da conversa. O hanyou olhou irritado para a porta e berrou que já estava indo.

- Acha que vai desmaiar ou algo do tipo?

Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça, Inuyasha que estava de joelhos em frente à Kagome levantou-se e foi abrir a porta, ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver quem era.

- Achei que ficariam escondidos. – disse.

- Foi o que Sesshoumaru disse? – perguntou Bankotsu. – Sinto informar que ele mentiu. Não tem graça nenhuma ser babá de duas crianças se não posso perturbá-las.

- Poxa, muito legal. Algo mais? – disse Inuyasha ironicamente.

- Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa? Você parece irritado e com pressa.

- Ela está passando mal, se não tiver nada mais importante à dizer pode ir embora.

Bankotsu deixou sua espada anormalmente grande na porta e entrou, Inuyasha respirou fundo para não ter um ataque e voar na garganta do yokai. Bankotsu era provavelmente um psicopata e tê-lo dentro da sua própria casa não lhe agradava em nada.

Kagome olhou confusa na direção de Inuyasha quando percebeu Bankotsu parado à sua frente, ele balançou os ombros demonstrando não entender o que acontecia.

- O que você tem? – disse Bankotsu e sua voz não chegava nem perto de demonstrar preocupação.

- Minha pressão caiu. – respondeu Kagome.

Bankotsu abaixou-se e encarou-a.

- Você pode mesmo salvar a Rin?

- Porque você se importa? –retrucou.

- Há muitos anos atrás fui atacado pela sua líder, eu teria morrido se Sesshoumaru não me encontrasse. E quem cuidou de mim foi a Rin.

- Eu não sei se posso salvá-la.

- Não sei por que o Sesshoumaru acredita tanto em você, mas para mim você é só uma cria daquela doente, sei muito bem que é a favorita dela. – disse Bankotsu. – Mas se não puder salvá-la, eu vou atrás de você pessoalmente. E eu vou te matar.

- Você pode tentar me matar. – disse Kagome. – Se vai conseguir é outra história.

Bankotsu riu alto e volto a ficar de pé.

- Você é realmente uma cria dela!

- Já falou tudo o que tinha para falar? – disse Inuyasha segurando a porta aberta. Sua voz tinha tom absurdamente sombrio.

O yokai deu nos ombros. Quando passava pela porta Inuyasha segurou-o pelo braço, seus olhos pareciam selvagens.

- Se tocar em um único fio de cabelo dela eu juro que te mato.

- Eu acho que todo hanyou deveria se transformar em yokai completo, mas você é uma piada. Se transformar só por causa daquela garota é uma besteira enorme.

Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes quando Bankotsu saiu da casa. Respirou fundo. Seu corpo estava estranho, parecia vibrar inteiro com a possibilidade de matar aquele yokai, mas palavras de Bankotsu giravam em sua cabeça, o que ele queria dizer com todo hanyou deveria se tornar um yokai completo? Sentia seu corpo querendo que aquilo acontecesse, mas não sabia se era realmente possível, mas daquela vez havia sido diferente, pensando agora, ele chegara muito perto de quebrar o lacre que o sangue de sua mãe era. Mas por algo tão pequeno como aquilo? Não era sequer uma luta e ele já lutara antes.

Olhou para Kagome sentada no sofá, ela era o motivo daquilo, parecia que se importava mais com ela do que com sigo mesmo, afinal estava disposto a destruir tudo em si próprio apenas para protegê-la.

- Não acredito que a Rin salvou um idiota como aquele. – resmungou Kagome.

- Você não é mais um anjo, faça o favor de não sair ameaçando yokais por aí! – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu não ameacei ninguém, apenas me defendi! – retrucou Kagome. – Quem aquele yokai acha que é para invadir nossa casa e falar aquele monte de idiotices?

- Nossa casa? – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome pareceu notar o que havia dito. Mordeu o lábio.

- Bem, estamos morando aqui, não é?

Inuyasha sorriu sentindo-se novamente calmo. Era incrível o poder que Kagome tinha sobre ele.

- Esqueça isso. - disse. – Você parece melhor agora, acha que consegue me acompanhar pela mansão para conhecê-la?

Kagome sorriu.

- Estou ansiosa para conhecer a mansão que irá me hospedar por tanto tempo.

- Imaginei que estava sendo uma tortura para você não ver o resto. Venha, eu lhe mostro seu quarto e o banheiro.

* * *

Já passara das sete horas da noite quando a campainha da casa de Inuyasha tocou novamente, o hanyou olhou desanimado para a porta e voltou os olhos para a Tv, estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Kagome. Assistiam "O sexto sentido", misteriosamente ele nunca assistira aquele filme.

- Quer que eu atenda? – perguntou Kagome.

- Se não atendermos a pessoa vai embora. – disse Inuyasha sem desviar os olhos da TV.

- Se for importante ela não irá embora. – disse Kagome cruzando os braços. – Eu vou ver quem é, já assisti esse filme umas quinze vezes, não agüento mais.

Inuyasha não respondeu ou moveu um músculo sequer, não havia com o que se preocupar, sabia que não era um yokai nem um anjo à porta, ela estaria segura. Kagome levantou-se lentamente do sofá e andou até a porta, quando a abriu Sango já estava de costas, prestes a ir embora.

- Sango? – disse Kagome.

A garota virou o rosto e revirou os olhos.

- Então era aqui que você estava! – disse. – Estávamos preocupados!

- A mãe do Miroku não avisou que eu não voltaria? A mulher me expulsou de lá!

- Ela fez o quê? – perguntou Sango incrédula.

- Vocês podem conversar no outro andar? Estou tentando assistindo um filme aqui! – gritou Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou emburrada para o sofá e deu um passo para o lado, deixando Sango entrar.

- O que ele está vendo de tão interessante?

- O sexto sentido. E não, ele nunca assistiu antes.

Sango sorriu ao seguir Kagome, quando estava na metade da escada olhou para baixo e disse em voz alta:

- O psicólogo está morto.

Inuyasha xingou e Kagome riu alto antes de abrir a porta do que agora era seu quarto. Era incrivelmente grande e ocupava grande parte do segundo andar. Apontou para uma poltrona para que Sango senta-se e imitou o movimento, só que na cama.

- Como você está? – perguntou Sango.

Kagome suspirou profundamente antes de começar.

- Eu acho que estou bem, mas estou confusa. Me sinto vazia e aliviada ao mesmo tempo, sinto como se coisas sem importância fugissem da minha mente e eu não pudesse mais localizá-las, alguns rostos e pessoas simplesmente sumiram. Às vezes percebo que estou deprimida e cansada, mas tenho me esforçado para não deixar que isso tome conta de mim. Eu quis por tanto tempo ser livre que agora que o sou não posso simplesmente me deixar acomodar com esses sentimentos. Eu quero viver, Sango, mesmo que isso doa.

Sango sorriu bondosamente.

- Não faço idéia de como isso está sendo difícil para você, mas fico feliz que finalmente esteja sendo você e lutando pelo o que quer. Tinha medo que continuasse com aquelas desculpas de não ter escolhas.

- Mas eu não acho que as tenha. – disse Kagome. – A sensação que tenho é que se parar de lutar vou me perder completamente. Minha única escolha é seguir em frente com tudo o que eu tenho.

- Você quer viver e isso já é uma escolha. – disse Sango sorrindo. – Imagino que esteja sem um lugar para ficar a longo prazo, quando sentir que precisa sair daqui minha casa está a sua disposição.

- Na verdade, tenho ordens de ficar perto do Inuyasha, não sei exatamente quando vou sair daqui.

- Ordens? – disse Sango tentando conter o riso. – Seria mais fácil dizer que quer ficar com ele.

Kagome riu.

- Mas eu realmente recebi essa ordem.

- Então vão morar juntos, é? Pelo visto estão se dando muito bem.

- Na verdade é mais uma obrigação mesmo, - disse Kagome. – e é melhor que continue assim.

Sango suspirou.

- Sua expressão diz o contrário.

- Estamos no meio de uma guerra, eu preciso salvar a mulher do Sesshoumaru do limbo ou seja lá qual é o nome do lugar onde ela está. Não é hora para brincar de casinha.

- Você finalmente percebeu, não é?

Kagome acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- E só percebi quando ele disse que preferia não me amar.

- Como se ele já não te amasse, que idiota. – disse Sango revirando os olhos.

- Isso não importa agora. - disse Kagome. – E você? Como está se sentindo em relação ao Miroku?

- Nós nos beijamos hoje. – disse Sango. – Acho que foi um beijo de despedida.

- E você não sentiu nada ao beijá-lo?

- Eu estava ocupada demais lembrando que meus dentes não haviam encontrado uma pasta ainda para analisar se sentia alguma coisa ou não por ele.

- Sua desculpa foi péssima.

- O pior é que não é uma desculpa, eu realmente estava complexada com isso, tanto que só depois que nos separados eu comecei a raciocinar direito.

- E o que descobriu?

- Ele beija bem, de uma maneira irreal e apesar de nunca ter perdido uma oportunidade de passar a mão em mim, durante o beijo ele não chegou nem perto de mim.

- Isso é porque ele gosta de você.

- É, foi o que eu conclui também. – disse Sango. – Sabe o que mais me irrita? Eu poderia muito bem ter vivido minha vida inteira acreditando que eu não enxergava o Miroku como nada além de um amigo com tendências safadas.

- E não você não o vê mais dessa maneira? – disse Kagome.

- Ninguém que me beija com tanta paixão pode ser considerado só um amigo. – disse Sango. – Por mais irritante que seja confessar isso.

Kagome suspirou.

- Somos uma vergonha.

Sango concordou com a cabeça com o mesmo desanimo. Após tanta confusão as duas finalmente conseguiam conversar em paz, como duas garotas da sua idade e com os mesmos problemas. Isso fazia com que Kagome se sentisse normal e aliviada por pela primeira vez poder compartilhar sua vida com alguém sem culpa. Elas conversaram sobre tudo o que acontecera nas últimas semanas e sobre suas vidas por horas.

Sango se surpreendeu ao olhar para o relógio e descobrir que já era pouco mais de onze horas.

- Algum yokai que está vigiando a casa vai ficar de olho em você, pode ir tranqüila. – disse Kagome.

Sango não pareceu animada com a idéia de ser seguida por um yokai no meio da noite, mas era melhor do que nada. Agradeceu e desceu as escadas, sendo seguida por Kagome, que abriu a porta e se despediu.

Kagome sorriu ao ver Inuyasha dormindo no sofá, pegou o edredom que estava dobrado em uma das poltronas e levou-o até o hanyou, cobrindo-o. Sentiu um par de braços enlaçando sua cintura e puxando-a para baixo, seu coração parou de bater apenas um segundo antes de voltar ao normal.

- Você é muito ingênua, - disse Inuyasha. - achou mesmo que eu conseguiria dormir com vocês duas gritando e tendo ataques de riso lá em cima?

Kagome estava sentada no sofá e Inuyasha ainda a segurava, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Nós não gritamos!

- Como você mesmo disse certa vez, minha audição é sensível.

Kagome juntou as sobrancelhas parecendo confusa, ela já havia dito aquilo alguma vez? Balançou a cabeça tentando ignorar aquilo, no momento outra coisa a preocupava mais do que sua amnésia.

- Então você ouviu tudo?

- Sim, - disse sorrindo. – adorei a parte do "Sango, eu amo o Inuyasha e gostaria que fosse embora para que pudéssemos ficar a sós".

- Eu não disse isso! – retrucou Kagome.

- Mas poderia ter dito, - disse Inuyasha parecendo emburrado. – assisti essa droga de filme sozinho e ela ainda me contou o final!

- Você ouviu mesmo a conversa? – insistiu Kagome.

- É claro que não, que espécie de doente acha que eu sou para ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros por trás das portas?

Kagome deixou seu corpo amolecer no sofá, a idéia de Inuyasha descobrir sobre seus sentimentos daquela maneira simplesmente não lhe parecia certa. O hanyou aproveitou a distração de Kagome e forçou os braços para o lado, deitando-a com cuidado.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou a garota torcendo para que seu coração não estivesse batendo alto o bastante para ser ouvido.

- Te usando como travesseiro, gosto de dormir abraçando alguma coisa. – explicou.

E era exatamente isso o que acontecia, Kagome era pequena e encaixava perfeitamente nos braços de Inuyasha, como um travesseiro faria.

- Achei que dormirmos juntos não fosse uma boa idéia. – disse Kagome.

- Achei que não tinha problemas em dividir um quarto com outros homens.

Kagome suspirou.

- Você vai continuar fazendo só aquilo que quer, não é?

- Aham. – respondeu Inuyasha animado.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e mexeu seu corpo, apenas o suficiente para se acomodar nos braços de Inuyasha. Mesmo o sofá sendo pequeno e desconfortável nunca tinha se sentido tão bem em sua vida. Fechou os olhos e antes que percebesse, já estava dormindo.

* * *

Kagome não queria dormir. Não mais. Todas as noites em que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro lutava para deixar seus olhos abertos e quando não conseguia vencer o cansaço tinha vontade de não acordar nunca mais. O que ela até então chamava de amnésia estava começando a tomar proporções muito maiores, sempre que dormia sentia que algo era varrido de sua mente, tinha medo. Medo de um dia acordar e simplesmente ter se esquecido absolutamente tudo, inclusive dela mesma.

Estava desesperada. E apesar disso continuava a agir normalmente, se esforçava em se fazer acreditar que aquilo não era nada sério, afinal até agora nada do que havia esquecido era realmente importante, eram nomes, rostos, missões, lugares. A sensação que tinha é que tudo o que estava sendo apagado estava ligado aos anjos, era como se elas tentassem apagar sua existência da memória de Kagome.

Preenchia as lacunas da sua mente – e conseqüentemente, o desespero – com aulas que recebia de Myouga todos os dias à tarde, era a maneira que Sesshoumaru havia encontrado para que ela não fosse reprovada. Apesar de achar tudo aquilo insuportável, Kagome agradecia mentalmente por ter algo com o que ocupar a cabeça. Tinha certeza que estaria muito pior sem aquelas aulas.

- Você está prestando atenção? – repreendeu Myouga.

- Ela deve estar com sono, - explicou Inuyasha sem erguer a cabeça. – não dormiu quase nada essa noite. De novo.

- É claro que eu estou prestando atenção, - disse Kagome revirando os olhos. – as ervilhas amarelas são gene recessivo, por isso vieram em menor quantidade que as verdes no cruzamento que acabou de fazer.

Inuyasha continuou apoiando a cabeça na carteira e apenas virou os olhos para encarar Kagome. Odiava aquelas aulas à tarde, mas tinha que ficar de olho na garota, embora ela agisse como se nada estivesse acontecendo sabia que aquela insônia tinha um motivo. No começo da semana passada sempre que acordava comentava que estava com a sensação que estava esquecendo de algo importante, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Ela tratava aquilo com muita naturalidade, como se estivesse esquecido onde o controle da sala estava. Mas em determinado momento ela parou de comentar sobre aquela sensação e passou a reclamar que não conseguia dormir. Para Inuyasha não era como se ela não _conseguisse_ dormir, ela simplesmente não _queria_.

Myouga suspirou e apagou a lousa.

- Vocês podem ir embora agora. – disse. – Vejo que já entendeu a matéria, então pode ir para casa e descansar.

- Eu estou ótima. – retrucou Kagome.

Inuyasha levantou-se e pegou a mochila da garota no chão e disse:

- Claro que está. Agora vamos para casa.

Kagome suspirou e obedeceu Inuyasha. Os dois saíram da escola sem dizer uma única palavra sequer, Inuyasha acompanhava os passos da garota como canto dos olhos, não conseguia definir se ela desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Nos últimos dois dias não dormira mais do que cinco horas ao todo e parecia realmente cansada.

- Você não comentou mais sobre a sensação de ter esquecido algo importante. – disse Inuyasha. – Isso parou de acontecer?

- Me diga uma coisa, a Sango e o Miroku ainda não se encontraram? – disse Kagome como se Inuyasha jamais tivesse lhe perguntado nada.

Ele suspirou.

- Não, depois que o Sesshoumaru invadiu a escola foi preciso misturar as salas para amenizar o caos, eles caíram em salas diferentes e não fizeram questão de procurar um pelo outro.

- Isso é triste, quando eles finalmente podem se acertar, não se esforçam para isso. – disse Kagome.

- Talvez eles estejam cansados de se esforçar, principalmente o Miroku. Acho que não era para ser.

- Besteira. Acho que quanto mais difícil for para um casal se acertar, mais tempo eles vão conseguir manter o relacionamento. As pessoas não valorizam o que conseguem facilmente.

- Ah, isso explica porque continua fugindo de mim. – disse Inuyasha. – Está se fazendo difícil para que eu te valorize.

Kagome sorriu.

- Não estou me _fazendo_ de difícil, eu **sou** difícil.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

- Como se você precisasse me dizer para eu saber.

- Isso foi uma reclamação? – disse Kagome erguendo a sobrancelha.

- E se fosse? – disse Inuyasha.

- Eu tentaria me redimir, então.

- Tentaria, é? Essa eu gostaria de ver.

Kagome que andava ao lado de Inuyasha parou em sua frente, ele imitou o movimento e encarou a garota com as sobrancelhas juntas, precisava curvar o rosto para baixo para encará-la perfeitamente e era isso o que ela queria. Kagome ficou na ponta dos pés e ergueu a cabeça, ficando na altura dos lábios de Inuyasha, sorriu antes de tocá-los com os próprios.

Inuyasha que tinha os braços caídos ao lado do corpo e segurava a mochila de Kagome deixou que a mochila caísse e puxou-a para perto, abraçando-a. Não se importava com o que as pessoas achariam daquilo, fazia muito tempo que queria beijá-la novamente.

Estava surpreso com aquela situação, sentia Kagome distante desde a conversa na cozinha e por mais que tentasse se aproximar ela o impedia. Era como se ela tivesse criado uma barreira invisível ao seu redor e ele não conseguisse ultrapassá-la, não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo e havia dias em que achava não ser capaz de agüentar. Viver todos os dias ao lado de Kagome sentindo sua distância o incomodava mais do que ele queria aceitar que incomodava. Chegava a doer.

Ela havia esquecido aquilo também.

Kagome se esforçara na última semana e meia para não demonstrar seus sentimentos, não que não estivesse agoniada para colocar tudo aquilo para fora. O problema ia muito além de uma hipotética rejeição, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com si mesma, e se dissesse para Inuyasha que o amava e simplesmente acordasse no dia seguinte e não soubesse mais quem ele era? Não, ele não precisava passar por mais isso.

Todos os dias lutava contra a vontade de se jogar nos braços dele e estava conseguindo, isso até perceber que havia se esquecido como era estar com ele. Ela lembrava de tê-lo beijado mais de uma vez, mas quando pensava sobre isso sentia-se vazia, como se estivesse assistindo a um filme e não compartilhasse os sentimentos dos personagens. Se tornara expectadora da sua própria vida.

Ela precisava lembrar, precisava fazer sua mente entender que aquela sensação não tinha nada a ver com anjos e que não deveria nunca mais ser apagada como algo sem importância. Era a sua memória e somente Kagome poderia escolher o que fazer com ela.

Kagome sentia o corpo de Inuyasha contra o seu e a paixão com que havia se entregado ao beijo. Era como se ele também precisasse recordar como ela tê-la em seus braços. Dessa vez não esqueceria, duvidava que pudesse esquecer aquela felicidade alguma vez na vida.

Abaixou os pés, voltando a ficar na sua altura, Inuyasha abriu os olho, mas não a soltou.

- Eu senti a sua falta, - disse e sua voz não era nada além de um sussurro. – estava começando a me desesperar sem saber o que fazer.

- Desculpe. – respondeu Kagome.

Inuyasha abraçou Kagome mais forte contra si, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Kagome estava realmente com medo. Medo de não conseguir salvá-la, medo de perdê-la, medo de ter uma responsabilidade tão grande. Não era só a vida só a vida de Kagome que ele estava tentando salvar, era a sua própria.

- Vão para casa! – resmungou uma senhora que passava pela rua.

Kagome gargalhou.

- Acho que ela tem razão, vamos para casa.

Inuyasha soltou Kagome e abaixou-se para pegar sua mochila, quando levantou ela tinha o braço esticado, ele segurou-a pela mão. Kagome não disse nada e apenas sorriu, deixaria o plano de poupar Inuyasha de sua confusão para outra hora.

* * *

Inuyasha estava sentado no sofá usando o ombro de Kagome como apoio para seu braço, enquanto ela usava o peito dele com a mesma função. Estavam abraçados e assistiam como em todas as outras noites o programa da Oprah. Aquele se tornara o programa diário dos dois.

Kagome mordeu o lábio enquanto assistia ao psicólogo do programa dizendo que sinceridade era a base de tudo, no fundo sentia vontade de rir, afinal, estava recebendo conselhos do programa da Oprah! Era quase como se fosse uma senhora dona de casa. Suspirou.

- Não, ela não sumiu. – disse Kagome ainda olhando para a TV.

- O que não sumiu? – disse Inuyasha.

- A sensação de estar esquecendo as coisas, na verdade deixou de ser uma sensação há um tempo. Estou realmente perdendo a memória.

- Coisas importantes?

- Nem todas. - disse Kagome. – Piora quando eu durmo, parece que acelera o processo.

- Quer que eu fique acordado com você?

- Uma hora eu vou acabar dormindo. Eu só queria entender porque isso está acontecendo comigo, eu já perdi minhas asas, porque estão tirando minhas memórias também? Já não basta o sofrimento que estou passando?

- Eu não sei por que estão fazendo isso. - disse Inuyasha. – Dói tanto assim?

Kagome acenou positivamente com a cabeça e pode sentir o peito de Inuyasha se inflando e seu coração parecia estar acelerando.

- Preciso que me prometa uma coisa. – disse e sua voz era séria.

- O que é?

- Prometa que não importa quantas coisas você esqueça, ainda assim vai se lembrar de mim.

- Não posso prometer isso.

- Apenas prometa. – responde Inuyasha frustrado. – Eu não quero nem imaginar a possibilidade de um dia acordar e perceber que você esqueceu tudo sobre mim. Sobre nós.

- Está bem, - disse Kagome. –eu prometo.

No momento que disse aquelas palavras Kagome teve a certeza que jamais poderia cumprir aquela promessa. Ela o esqueceria, sentia isso no fundo da sua alma, assim como tudo o que tinham vivido.

* * *

Miroku segurava um envelope marrom. Sua vida inteira estava ali, seu passado, seu presente e principalmente seu futuro estavam impressos naqueles papéis. Não poderia mais fugir daquilo, precisava aceitar as conseqüências de suas escolhas e sua escolha era deixar para trás tudo o que vivera até então.

Como sempre era cedo e estava passando o tempo no pátio traseiro observando o movimento das nuvens. Sentiria falta daquele lugar, especialmente. Perdera a conta de quantas horas de sua vida havia desperdiçado ali e sabia que poderia passar mais centenas delas e ainda assim não se cansaria.

Esperava por Kagome, precisava falar com ela, mesmo sabendo a resposta de suas perguntas. Sorriu ao ouvir os passos dela se aproximando, ela corria.

- Bom dia. – disse.

- Estou atrasada, desculpe. – respondeu Kagome parando em frente ao rapaz e se apoiando nos joelhos respirando fundo. – Dormi muito mal essa noite.

- Não se preocupe, o Inuyasha já me contou sobre esse problema. – respondeu. – Sente-se, você deve estar cansada.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça e jogou-se no banco ao lado do rapaz, seu pulmão e suas costas doíam de ter corrido. Os pontos já estavam cicatrizando e pareciam arder mais do que normal. E coçavam. Muito.

- A Sango fez um ótimo trabalho com o seu cabelo. – disse sorrindo.

- Bem, é o que parece. Todos gostaram. – disse Kagome ainda ofegante.

- A modelo ajuda.

Kagome tentou não sorrir, mas era inevitável. Miroku sempre fazia com que ela se sentisse confortável.

- Agradeço o elogio, - disse sorrindo. – desculpe se estou sendo mal educada, mas o que você tem de tão importante para conversar comigo? E por que o Inuyasha não pôde vir junto?

- Assunto de garotas. – disse Miroku.

Kagome ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Tá, vou falar sério agora. – disse Miroku. – Eu acho que já tenho intimidade o bastante para ser direto, estou enganado?

- Não, está certíssimo. – disse Kagome.

- Ótimo. Você ama o Inuyasha, estou certo nisso também, não estou?

- Por que quer saber sobre isso? – Kagome estava na defensiva.

Miroku suspirou.

- Está vendo esse envelope? – e ele mostrou o pacote marrom. – Aqui dentro eu tenho todos os documentos que preciso para pedir que a escola entre com um pedido de aceitação em uma faculdade grande. Não sei se sabe, mas sou ume estudante de honra.

- Está falando sério? Suas notas são tão altas assim? – disse Kagome chocada.

- É, graças a isso alguns professores me ofereceram vagas em ótimas faculdades, até mesmo fora do país. – disse Miroku. - E parece que algumas faculdades também procuraram por mim, nunca me interessei por isso porque achei que ficaria aqui, mas você sabe a história toda. A diretoria pediu que eu entregasse esses documentos para que pudessem pesquisar a melhor opção para mim.

- Eles vão resolver pra qual faculdade você vai?

- Não, só vão selecionar as melhores ofertas para um aluno como eu. É mais simples, eles procuram por faculdades que me aceitariam e depois me passam o relatório. Eu escolho entre as opções.

- Entendo. – disse Kagome. – Ainda estou chocada com isso, eu tinha percebido que era inteligente, mas _isso_ é incrível!

- Não é grande coisa, - disse Miroku dando nos ombros. – e não foi para contar vantagem sobre minha incrível e desenvolvida inteligência que te chamei aqui.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Isso por que não era para contar vantagem, - disse. – então certo, diga o que precisa de mim.

- Eu conheço o Inuyasha desde criança, já disse isso para você antes, - começou Miroku. – e graças a isso eu o conheço mais do que ele pode imaginar. Sei de coisas sobre ele mesmo que nem ele notou ainda e te amar é uma dessas coisas, ele pode negar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas eu soube que isso iria acontecer desde o instante que ele colocou os olhos em você.

- Está falando que acredita em amor a primeira vista? – disse Kagome e seu rosto estava enrugado, parecia incrédula.

Ele riu.

- Está me dizendo que não se sente exatamente da mesma maneira? – disse Miroku tranquilamente. – Você sabe que se apaixonou por ele desde o primeiro momento que o viu.

- E o que isso tudo tem a ver com você partir? – desconversou Kagome.

-Ele vai precisar de você. – explicou Miroku. – Eu não tenho muita certeza do que vai acontecer, mas quando parei para pensar conclui algumas coisas – e não, eu não posso contá-las ainda – e não sei se ele poderá lidar com isso sozinho.

- Se sabe que ele vai passar por momentos difíceis, por que não espera para ir embora?

- Por que ele tem você. – explicou Miroku. – Não é de mim que ele precisa.

- O que você está tentando me dizer, o que vai acontecer agora? – disse Kagome e ela começava a ficar impaciente. – Isso não ter fim nunca?

- Eu acho que estão mais perto do fim do que jamais estiveram. – disse Miroku. – Isso se eu estiver certo.

- Você sempre está certo. – resmungou Kagome cruzando os braços.

- Quase sempre. – retrucou Miroku. – Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta: você o ama?

- E que diferença isso faz? – disse Kagome.

- Por que se você não amar eu acho melhor que se afaste dele. – disse Miroku e não havia censura em sua voz, continuava tranqüila como sempre. – Talvez você não faça idéia do poder que tem, você o mudou completamente. O Inuyasha se transformou em outra pessoa depois que te conheceu. Ele nunca confiou em ninguém nem se importou com nada além da própria vida, acho que na cabeça dele ele precisava se tornar forte e independente para poder sobreviver, para não ter tempo de sentir a falta de tudo o que ele deveria ter e não teve. Essa cidade é pequena demais, as pessoas nunca se acostumaram com a presença dele, com a existência de algo como ele. O Inuyasha nunca se encaixou em lugar algum, não era humano, não era yokai, não era amigo, não era namorado, não era filho e por anos não foi irmão. Mas você chegou e ele se encaixou. Se encaixou perfeitamente a você , ao seu mundo, à sua solidão, à sua força. Pela primeira vez em todos esses anos eu sinto que ele está feliz pertencendo a um lugar, pertencendo a você. E se você não se sente da mesma maneira não é justo continuar com isso.

- Eu não sou tão importante assim. – disse Kagome.

- Não sei, confesso que na minha vida você não tem tanto poder assim. – disse Miroku. – Nada pessoal, mas essa função já está ocupada por outra pessoa.

Kagome sorriu.

- Eu sei. – e suspirou. – Sobre o que você disse... Não deveria ser assim.

Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não? Está dizendo que não se sente do mesmo jeito?

- Absolutamente, não! – disse Kagome balançando a cabeça para enfatizar. – Ele salvou minha vida, me libertou e eu o amo por isso. Amo de verdade, ao ponto de dar minha vida por ele novamente se for preciso, mas não deveria ser assim. Eu estou perdendo minha memória, Miroku, eu estou esquecendo de aonde vim e provavelmente esquecerei quem eu sou. Como posso continuar com isso? Penso em seguir seu conselho e me afastar agora, não quero que ele tenha mais essa desilusão.

- Está dizendo que irá se esquecer de tudo?

- Não sei, mas sinto que sim.

- Se você o ama, fique ao lado dele. – disse Miroku. – Você está esquecendo de aonde veio, suas memórias passadas e presentes estão sendo apagadas, certo? – e ela acenou positivamente. – Então, eu acredito que o Inuyasha não se enquadra em nenhuma dessas opções. _Ele não é de onde você veio, é para onde vai._ E por mais que tudo suma, se você ainda vai ser capaz de lembrar para onde vai. Nós sempre sabemos aonde é nosso destino.

- E se mesmo assim eu esquecer? – disse Kagome e ela encarava o chão. – Ontem mesmo ele disse que não saberia o que fazer caso descobrisse que eu esqueci tudo sobre ele!

- Se houver um meio de evitar que isso aconteça, ele vai descobrir. – disse Miroku. – Confie um pouco no Inuyasha, assim como estou cofiando em você para cuidar dele.

- Ainda acha que posso estar ao lado dele quando sabe-se Deus o que acontecer? – disse Kagome. – Mesmo parecendo a atriz principal de "Na companhia do medo"?

- Se você tivesse o corpo da Halle Berry eu certamente não diria que é perfeita para o Inuyasha e sim para mim, mas como não é o caso, sim. Eu ainda acho que você é a única pessoa que pode salvá-lo. E sobre suas memórias, eu acredito que ele vai encontrar uma maneira de reverter isso.

- Muito engraçado. – respondeu Kagome.

- Desculpe se isso te ofende, mas é a a Halle Berry! – disse Miroku. – Tá, mas isso não é importante, resumindo o motivo de ter te chamado aqui. Eu estava preocupado em você quebrar o coração do Inuyasha, ele é rancoroso demais, sei lá o que faria se você não gostasse dele, talvez nunca mais amasse ninguém e virasse uma versão jovem do Sesshoumaru se escondendo no meio do mato!

- Essa não é uma opção. – disse Kagome.

- Ótimo. – disse Miroku. – Agora a parte mais importante de todas: não confie na Kikyou. Nunca, de maneira alguma, não importa o que ela diga ou faça. Tenho quase certeza que ela não te deixará em paz tão cedo, você tem algo que ela quer.

- Minha vez de dizer isso, ótimo. – disse Kagome. – Como sabe sobre a Kikyou? E principalmente, como sabe sobre ela querer o Inuyasha? Você sabe o que ela quer com ele?

- Não posso falar sobre aquilo que não sei, apenas te peço que não confie nela. Para o bem o Inuyasha e para o seu. Continue ao lado dele, não importa o que acontece e pare de encontrar empecilhos e diga logo que o ama para esse drama acabar, ninguém agüenta mais essa história de vocês dois falando "ai, eu só gosto, não amo". Parece filler de anime!

- Achei que você iria falar sério agora. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos.

- Eu estou falando sério. – disse Miroku. – Agora, se não se importa, preciso levar esses documentos antes da prova. Continuamos essa conversa depois da aula, pode ser?

- Tenho aula à tarde com o Myouga... – disse Kagome.

- Bem, então nos falamos à noite. Preciso falar com o Sesshoumaru antes de continuarmos.

- Mais uma vez ótimo! Se precisa falar com o Sesshoumaru a história é grave.

Miroku sorriu.

- Não se preocupe tanto.

Kagome suspirou.

- Fácil falar.

Miroku levantou-se do banco onde estava, despediu-se de Kagome e saiu correndo pelo pátio. Parecia mesmo que ele queria resolver aquilo logo, Miroku não fazia o tipo que saía correndo por nada.

Kagome então se viu sozinha naquela pátio, fechou os olhos ouvindo o som da água caindo na fonte e ao longe os pássaros. Não entendia o motivo daquela conversa, muito menos o que o Miroku pretendia com ela, mas sentia-se estranhamente feliz. As palavras do rapaz tinham lhe dado esperança, compreendia o que ele havia dito, sentia que por mais que se esquecesse de tudo ainda assim saberia que era para Inuyasha que deveria ir. Tinha certeza absoluta que se encontrasse aqueles olhos, poderia se encontrar. Sorriu com aquela possibilidade, talvez ela devesse se preocupar menos e agir como Inuyasha estava agindo: fazendo somente aquilo que tinha vontade. Afinal, se fosse se esquecer de absolutamente tudo, que aproveitasse enquanto ainda podia.

Sentiu-se arrastada para fora da sua mente quando ouviu passos pesados se aproximando. Era Sango e ela parecia desesperada.

- Ai, graças a Deus você está aqui, me ajuda, Kagome! – ela disse e seus olhos pareciam prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

- Se acalme, Sango, respira fundo, me diga o que está acontecendo. – disse Kagome aflita.

- O Miroku, - ela choramingou. – ele vai embora!

- Mas isso nós já sabíamos, Sango. – disse Kagome tentando soar racional.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – disse Sango. – Mas hoje eu acordei e corri até a casa dele, eu precisava dele mais do que nunca e ele não estava! A mãe disse que ele tinha saído cedo para resolver as coisas da faculdade. Ele vai embora, ele vai mesmo me deixar!

- Ele está na diretoria. – disse Kagome.

Sango piscou algumas vezes, parecendo confusa.

- O quê?

- Ele está na diretoria, vá até lá e diga que precisa dele.

Kagome encarou Sango, parecia querer incentivá-la. Ela parecia prestes a retrucar, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, girou nos calcanhares e saiu correndo pelos corredores. Kagome suspirou e logo sorriu ao ver que Inuyasha se aproximava, Sango havia esbarrado nele em meio ao seu desespero. Ele a acompanhou os olhos até que ela sumisse, sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e disse:

- O que ela está fazendo?

E Kagome riu.

- Correndo atrás do amor.

Sango sentia seu coração batendo forte no peito, não sabia se era por que estava correndo desesperadamente ou pelo o que estava prestes a fazer. Sua mente não funcionava direito e sabia que se estivesse sequer sonharia em agir daquela maneira.

Ela parou em frente à sala da diretoria e respirou fundo, tentava encontrar algum vestígio da presença de Miroku. Quando ouviu sua voz seu coração pareceu reagir, ela não achava que era possível bater mais forte do que antes, mas era o que estava acontecendo. Segurou a maçaneta e respirou fundo, fechou os olhos. Não faria aquilo, era idiota demais. Irracional demais.

_**Dane-se**_

Sango abriu a porta de uma vez fazendo barulho, parecia mais que ela tinha bicado a porta do que aberto com as mãos. Miroku e a mulher que estava sentava atrás da mesa viraram na direção da garota e no instante que viu Miroku, Sango sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Senhorita? Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? – disse a mulher.

- Por favor, - disse Sango e ela começou a chorar. – por favor, Miroku. Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Não vá embora, não me deixe nessa maldita cidade pra sempre! Eu não agüentaria viver aqui sem você, na verdade eu não agüentaria viver sem você em lugar algum! Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir isso, que eu mereço seu desprezo por todos esses anos que eu te tratei como se não significasse nada pra mim, eu sei que mais uma vez estou sendo egoísta e ignorando tudo o que você planejou para você, mas eu não vou conseguir continuar sem dizer isso. Por favor, me desculpe por ser tão teimosa e egocentrista e covarde. Eu já fugi demais de você e principalmente de mim mesma e eu não quero mais fazer isso, eu amo você, Miroku. Mesmo não querendo, mesmo tendo me esforçado tanto para evitar, ainda assim eu te amo.

Miroku estava sem reação, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele não conseguia sequer piscar. Sua mente não raciocinava direito.

- Por favor, - ela sussurrou. – diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que seja.

Ele balançou a cabeça parecendo querer acordar. Levou a mão até o rosto e esfregou os olhos.

Aquilo realmente não estava nos seus planos.

* * *

**Legenda:**

A frase que o Miroku fala e está em itálico, sobre o Inuyasha ser para onde a Kagome vai, eu li em um blog chamado "Para Franscico" e achei tão linda que roubei pra mim. Coloquem esse nome no Google e leiam esse blog, é maravilhoso, chorei muito!

"Na companhia do medo" é um filme com a atriz Halle Berry. Na história a personagem da Halle é uma psiquiatra que um dia acorda presa no manicômio onde trabalha, acusada de matar o própria marido. Mas ela não se lembra de nada disso e acaba o filme inteiro se esforçando para recuperar a memória. A Kagome faz um trocadilho com o filme por ter tido a missão de matar o Inuyasha no passado e agora estar perdendo a memória. Ou seja, se ela tivesse matado mesmo o Inuyasha não se lembraria, como a personagem do filme.

* * *

Olá meninas :D Como prometido, capítulo novo em 15 dias (ou menos, né?). Esse capítulo criou vida própria, escrevi 29 páginas à mão no caderno universitário antes de dormir e quando reli de manhã me deparei com isso, não era a idéia original (o original é o próximo :D), mas achei que era válido. Afinal, eu precisava resolver a vida do Miroku e da Sango antes de ir para os finalmentes da fic e também precisava desenvolver mais o Inuyasha e a Kagome, acho péssimo personagens que se amam sem motivos. Tá que com eles foi amor à primeira vista, mas vou explicar isso ainda! É tããããão gay! *insira arco-íris aqui*

Minha desculpa para não responder as reviews hoje é que estou deprimida, meu gato fugiu. Ele sempre foge, mas volta depois de no máximo 2 horas, mas hoje ele ficou a noite toda fora e acho que ele não volta. O Leleco é meio burro, sabe? Ele nunca foi um gato espertinho e malandro como os outros gatos, por isso acho que se ele se perder não acha o caminho de volta. Fora que da última vez que ele fugiu voltou pra casa com a boca machucada, deve ter levado outra surra na rua pra aprender a ser esperto.

Enfim, agradeço milhões e milhões de vezes pelas reviews, pelo carinho, pela compreensão com a minha demora e com a minha enrolação. Eu me divirto com as reviews de vocês, sério! K3

Bom feriado e me desejem sorte com o gato! Beijões!


	26. Conflito

_Sango abriu a porta de uma vez fazendo barulho, parecia mais que ela tinha bicado a porta do que aberto com as mãos. Miroku e a mulher que estava sentava atrás da mesa viraram na direção da garota e no instante que viu Miroku, Sango sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas._

_- Senhorita? Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? – disse a mulher._

_- Por favor, - disse Sango e ela começou a chorar. – por favor, Miroku. Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Não vá embora, não me deixe nessa maldita cidade pra sempre! Eu não agüentaria viver aqui sem você, na verdade eu não agüentaria viver sem você em lugar algum! Eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir isso, que eu mereço seu desprezo por todos esses anos que eu te tratei como se não significasse nada pra mim, eu sei que mais uma vez estou sendo egoísta e ignorando tudo o que você planejou para você, mas eu não vou conseguir continuar sem dizer isso. Por favor, me desculpe por ser tão teimosa e egocentrista e covarde. Eu já fugi demais de você e principalmente de mim mesma e eu não quero mais fazer isso, eu amo você, Miroku. Mesmo não querendo, mesmo tendo me esforçado tanto para evitar, ainda assim eu te amo._

_Miroku estava sem reação, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele não conseguia sequer piscar. Sua mente não raciocinava direito._

_- Por favor, - ela sussurrou. – diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que seja._

_Ele balançou a cabeça parecendo querer acordar. Levou a mão até o rosto e esfregou os olhos. _

_Aquilo realmente não estava nos seus planos._

**Capítulo 25 – Conflito **

Sua mão chegava a doer tamanha a força que fazia apertando o batente da porta, ouvia ao fundo algo que lembrava muito o som de um tambor, era alto e ritmado. E saía de seu peito. Achava aquele som insuportável, assim como continuar parada ali vendo a expressão confusa de Miroku. E aquela mulher, Ayumu ou qualquer que fosse seu nome, a encarava com tamanha compaixão que sentia vontade de chorar.

Miroku continuou sentado na cadeira encarando a figura de Sango à frente, pela primeira vez em anos estava processando tudo aquilo muito lentamente, as palavras vagavam em sua mente sem se ligar para fazer um sentido. Pensou em pedir para que ela repetisse, mas tinha certeza que se fizesse tal pedido colocaria tudo a perder, mesmo que naquele momento não compreendesse totalmente o que estava em risco.

O ar estava pesado, a única coisa que se ouvia na sala inteira era o som da respiração de Sango, que parecia mais ofegante agora do que antes. Ela fechou os olhos por longos segundos e respirou fundo.

- Esqueça.

Miroku acompanhou com os olhos quando Sango virou-se de costas e desatou a correr pelo corredor fazendo o caminho contrário que a levara até ali, ela estava confusa, não conseguia separar os sentimentos que brotavam, era uma mistura de vergonha, ódio e decepção. Sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Ouviu passos apressados atrás de si e isso só fez com que corresse mais rápido, sentiu seu corpo subitamente travando e sendo puxado para trás pelos braços. Era Miroku. Ele ofegava e sou rosto brilhava com pequenas gotas de suor, obviamente ele odiava esportes.

- Você... – disse ofegando. –Eu não lembrava que você era tão rápida.

Ela não respondeu. O tambor voltava a soar em sua cabeça. Miroku acalmou a respiração e limpou o suor com a manga da blusa.

- O que foi tudo isso? – disse finalmente.

- Sabe que para um gênio você chega a ser pateticamente burro, não sabe? – retrucou Sango rispidamente.

- Porque agora?

- Quem sabe? – disse Sango revirando os olhos, queria fingir calma. – Você é um saco, Miroku, de verdade. Está sempre me confundindo, agindo ao contrário do que eu espero. Primeiro nos beijamos e então você me afasta, agora eu digo que te amo...

Mais uma vez, Sango não pôde terminar sua frase, Miroku já a puxara pela cintura e a beijara.

_**Bem, esse é outro exemplo do que eu estava tentando dizer, mas deixa para lá.**_

Ela segurou a nuca do rapaz com a mão e o puxou para mais perto. A mesma intensidade, o mesmo desespero, o mesmo desejo. Sabia que se não parasse de pensar logo estaria chorando. Juntou forças e se afastou, porém Miroku a segurou pela cintura, deixando-a ainda perto do seu próprio corpo.

- Eu sempre imaginei como você finalmente iria se declarar para mim, mas isso foi mais dramático do que todos os meus sonhos mais loucos. – disse rindo.

Sango franziu o cenho, mas logo começou a rir também. Ele a segurou pela mão, parecendo levemente nervoso e disse:

- Precisamos conversar.

Os olhos de Sango desviaram-se dos de Miroku e ela fitou o chão por longos minutos, sentou-se no degrau da escada e olhou pela grande janela que ocupava toda a parede, era um vitral do céu com anjos.

- Eu sei o que você vai falar, - disse e soava derrotada. – e não te culpo. Quando eu disse agora pouco que gostaria que você ficasse eu não estava mentindo, eu realmente adoraria que isso acontecesse, mas não consigo me imaginar nesse papel daqui alguns anos.

- Papel? Que papel? – disse Miroku sentando-se ao lado de Sango.

- Miroku, consegue dizer sinceramente que quer continuar nessa cidade pelo resto da sua vida?

Os olhos do rapaz olharam pelo vitral a cidade lá fora. Ele parecia frustrado.

Sango sorriu.

- Eu sei que não, ninguém normal com menos de 65 anos sonha em passar o resto dos dias nesse lugar. Ele não oferece futuro ou qualquer estimativa de mudanças drásticas na vida. O que estou querendo dizer é que por enquanto está tudo bem continuar aqui comigo, você é jovem e tem a vida inteira pela frente, mas vai chegar um momento – e mesmo que você diga que ele não vai chegar, eu sei que vai. – que vai se perguntar o que está fazendo aqui, por que não fugiu quando teve oportunidade. A idéia de viver sem você a partir de agora me deixa louca, mas a idéia de um dia me tornar aquela pessoa que fez com que você desistisse de seus sonhos é pior ainda, eu não conseguiria viver sabendo disso.

- O que está querendo dizer com tudo isso? – a voz de Miroku era um misto de curiosidade e medo.

- Estou dizendo para seguir em frente. – disse Sango e embora sorrisse, parecia deprimida. – E para confiar em mim. Acho que você já fez bastante por mim, talvez seja minha vez de fazer algo por você.

Miroku suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Sango, você continua sendo um completo mistério para mim.

Sango gargalhou.

- Ai está algo que nunca imaginei ouvir de você, sempre achei que soubesse tudo sobre mim.

- Eu só sei aquilo que você me deixa ver. – disse simplesmente. – um bom exemplo disso é seu amor enlouquecedor. Eu sempre o vi.

Sango deu um tapa de leve no ombro do rapaz e disse sorrindo.

- Idiota.

Miroku sorriu e a beijou novamente, não conseguia assimilar a idéia de que agora estava livre para beijá-la sempre que quisesse, finalmente Sango havia se rendido. Ela aceitara seu amor sufocante, seus beijos desesperados, seus abraços longos. Poderia parar o tempo naquele momento. Seu amor por Sango sempre fora inexplicavelmente grande, mas só agora conseguia compreender as dimensões.

Era maior do que ele mesmo.

* * *

Mesmo que não pudesse ver, sabia que era espesso e escuro, muito escuro. Podia sentir aquele líquido em sua nuca, escorrendo por suas costas. Levou a mão até o ponto que doía e depois olhou para seus dedos. Era sangue.

Um berro ecoou e era tão alto que ela sentia como se estivesse dentro da sua cabeça.

- Você está tendo um pesadelo, é só um pesadelo, Kagome.

Ela estava dormindo e aquele som ensurdecedor saía de deus lábios. Arregalou os olhos e procurou por Inuyasha instintivamente, ele estava sentado no chão ao lado da cama e parecia cansado. E preocupado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou pousando a mão no rosto da garota.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pessoas estão morrendo e eu as conheço, - disse e sua voz era trêmula. – não sei como são seus rostos ou seus nomes ou sequer quem são, mas sei que as conheço.

- Sim, elas estão, – disse Inuyasha em um suspiro. – dizem que é o começo de uma guerra.

- Não é uma guerra, - disse Kagome enquanto sentava-se na cama. – é só um monte de mortes sem sentido algum.

- E não é exatamente isso que uma guerra é? Um monte de mortes sem sentido?

Kagome suspirou e levou novamente a mão até a nuca, só que agora não havia nada ali. O sangue sumira assim que acordara.

- Queria que isso tudo terminasse logo, estou cansada.

- Às vezes acho que nunca vai terminar. – confessou Inuyasha.

- Eu também.

Os dois se encararam. Ambos pareciam abatidos, estavam dormindo o mínimo possível graças à memória de Kagome, as olheiras quase engoliam os olhos de tão fundas e escuras que estavam. E Kagome, ela estava começando a ter sutis mudanças, Inuyasha conseguia notar, parecia levemente mais alta e seu rosto, por algum motivo estranho, parecia menos infantil. Como uma versão poucos anos mais velha dela mesma. Se ela também notava aquelas mudanças, fazia questão de não comentar.

Os olhos de Kagome se estreitaram e ela olhou pela janela.

- Está sentindo essa sensação estranha?

Inuyasha não precisou responder, sabia exatamente sobre o que ela falava. Levantou-se e quando já estava na porta ouviu a campainha tocar, antes de sair do quarto olhou para trás e disse:

- Fique aqui.

Kagome cruzou o braço e encostou o corpo na parede, yokais eram realmente seres desprezíveis. Quem toca a campainha da casa de alguém às três da manhã?

Inuyasha desceu as escadas sem ânimo algum e abriu a porta da frente, deixando um vão grande o bastante para ver Bankotsu. O yokai tinha não só as roupas como todo o corpo coberto de sangue.

- O que quer?

- Vocês quase foram atacados agora, - disse parecendo pouco preocupado. – a desgraçada estava a poucos metros da sua casa. Claro que já resolvi o problema, mas tenho ordens do Sesshoumaru para avisar que não podem sair daqui sem permissão.

- E por que isso agora? – retrucou Inuyasha.

- Não é óbvio? – disse Bankotsu revirando os olhos. – Se eu não estivesse aqui e garotinha teria invadido sua casa e sabe-se lá o que teria feito, não é hora para ficarem passeando por ai. Elas estão atrás da sua namoradinha, eu seria mais cuidadoso se fosse você.

Inuyasha ouviu a respiração desritmada de Kagome atrás de si, virou-se apenas o bastante para encará-la com o canto dos olhos, ela tinha uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

- Não acha irônico que eu tenha salvado a garota que espero ansiosamente para ver morta? – disse Bankotsu e sua voz era doentiamente animada.

- Psicopata. – disse Kagome entre dentes.

- Ah, você está ai? – disse Bankotsu fingindo surpresa e sorriu. – Ótimo, me evita trabalho. Sesshoumaru odeia quando peço para que outros façam o que pediu para que eu fizesse. – e ele empurrou a porta o bastante para entrar, mas não entrou. – Elas não estão nada felizes com você, parece que resolveram entrar todas juntas na TPM e você é o saco de pancadas. Se não quer morrer, fique dentro dessa casa até que digamos que pode sair. Elas realmente querem te matar.

Kagome vacilou. O vazio, o buraco em sua mente começava a sugá-la, elas queriam matá-la? Quem exatamente iria querer matá-la? Já não tinha perdido suas asas e perdia agora suas memórias, isso já não era o bastante? Odiava não conseguir lembrar, sabia em algum lugar da sua mente que eram os anjos que queriam matá-la e quando tentava pensar nisso sentia-se enjoada, como sempre acontecia quando tentava lembrar-se de algo que já não habitava mais suas memórias. Será que tinha esquecido algo tão importante como estar sendo caçada pelas suas próprias companheiras?

Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram deixando à mostra apenas um filete dourado.

- Entendemos o recado, vamos ficar trancados aqui. Agora pode ir. – disse parecendo rosnar.

- E lá vamos nós de novo, - disse Bankotsu cruzando os braços. – nós já passamos por isso, não lembra?

- Quem quer me matar? – disse Kagome e sua voz era uma mistura de desafio e insegurança.

- Parece que alguém andou esquecendo algumas coisas importantes.

- É o que parece, - disse Kagome, olhos cerrados. – só as coisas importantes. Os lixos, como você, continuam na minha cabeça.

- Então está mesmo perdendo a memória. - disse Bankotsu erguendo as sobrancelhas, parecia levemente surpreso e pela primeira vez soava quase como uma pessoa normal. Virou os olhos para Inuyasha e deu um leve tapinha no ombro do hanyou. – De todas as mulheres que você poderia escolher, acabou com _isso_. A vida é injusto para você, primeiro a psicopata da sua mãe, agora essa garota. Você não tem sorte alguma com mulheres.

Inuyasha tirou a mão de Bankotsu de si com um gesto grosseiro e bateu a porta na cara do yokai. Virou-se para Kagome e ela estava parada, os olhos ainda encaravam o lugar que antes Bankotsu estivera, os braços caídos sem vida ao lado do corpo. Ela parecia verdadeiramente abalada.

- Quem está atrás de mim? – repetiu dessa vez com firmeza.

Inuyasha suspirou e pegou Kagome pelas mãos.

- Venha, sente-se aqui comigo, vou te explicar tudo o que sei.

Kagome quis chorar, odiava aquela casca sem lembranças que estava se tornando.

* * *

- Mas, Kikyou... – a garota em pé de olhos castanhos parecia frustrado.

Era uma sala grande e bem iluminada, no centro havia uma mesa branca e redonda que ocupava metade do lugar, cadeiras estofadas em veludo azul a rodeavam. Kikyou estava sentada, os braços apoiados na mesa, os olhos no lustre de cristal no teto. Sequer parecia notar a presença da garota.

- Eu já dei minha palavra final, Akira. – sua voz era tranqüila, mas autoritária.

Os olhos de Akira encheram-se de lágrimas, mas sua voz continuou firme.

- Porque ainda gosta tanto dela? Estamos morrendo por causa da traição da Kagome, ela está do lado daqueles demônios agora e mesmo assim você a protege, porque faz isso?

Kikyou desviou os olhos do lustre apenas por um segundo e logo voltou para ele. Era como se tivesse descoberto que ele era a coisa mais interessante naquela sala.

- Deixem a Kagome em paz. – disse tão tranqüila quanto antes. – Ela não oferece risco algum no estado que está, faz idéia do que é perder as próprias asas?

- Ela mereceu! – vociferou Akira. – Kikyou, por favor, nos ouça, ela precisa ser destruída. Ela não é mais uma de nós, está com o Sesshoumaru, o Bando dos Sete e aquela aberração meio humana que deveria ter matado, nossos segredos estão em perigo, nós estamos em perigo. Não destrua a todos nós só porque a vê como sua filha, ela não merece.

A risada de Kikyou ecoou sombria pelo aposento, fazendo até mesmo o lustre tremer. Akira sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo, era a primeira vez que se sentia dessa maneira na presença de Kikyou. Ela sempre lhe passara paz.

- Você sabe por que eu gostava tanto da Kagome? – disse e sua voz ainda ecoava naquele tom sombrio. – Por que ela nunca pisou na cabeça de quem já estava derrotado no chão. Se ela estivesse no seu lugar agora não estaria desesperada com medo de morrer, ela teria o sangue borbulhando de vontade de ir atrás do culpado de tudo isso. Ela iria querer matar o Sesshoumaru pessoalmente, iria se vingar do maldito yokai que ousou seduzir uma de nós.

- Mas ela não está no meu lugar, ela é quem foi seduzida por um yokai, não eu! – disse Akira irritada. – Não fale dela como se fosse melhor do que eu, ela te abandonou e eu ainda estou aqui! Kikyou, são as regras que você mesma nos ensinou, ela deve morrer.

Os olhos verdes de Kikyou se desviaram, saíram das luzes brilhantes do lustre, passearam pelas flores do papel de parede, se perderam no estofado de veludo azul das cadeiras até finalmente encontrar Akira.

- Eu acho que você não está entendendo o que está acontecendo aqui, - disse e seus olhos brilhavam de maneira sinistra. – **eu** sou a mais velha, **eu** decido quem morre, **eu** imponho ou derrubo as regras quando for conveniente para **mim**. E agora, o que estou dizendo como sua líder é que deixem a Kagome de lado e se foquem no problema real. Os yokais.

-Você enlouqueceu. – sussurrou Akira. – As outras tinham falado que após o ritual com a Kagome você tinha perdido a cabeça, mas não acreditei, tive que ver com meus próprios olhos.

- E encontrou o que seus olhos ansiavam ver?

- Não. O que estou vendo é a mulher que serviu como exemplo para mim durante toda a minha vida completamente louca e trazendo o fim para toda a sua raça.

Kikyou suspirou e olhou novamente para o lustre, aquelas gotinhas de cristal refletindo a luz eram realmente mais interessantes do que toda aquela conversa inútil.

- Desculpe, mas você é patética, Akira. Acha mesmo que somos tão fracas ao ponto de sumirmos porque meia dúzia de yokais no fim da vida se voltaram contra nós? Acha que existimos há quanto tempo? Acredita realmente que nunca existiram guerras entre nossas raças durantes todos esses séculos? Eu estou viva desde muito tempo e é assim que vou continuar, yokai algum vai tirar minha vida.

- Já tivemos uma baixa de mais de quinze garotas, - disse Akira tentando soar racional. – isso já aconteceu antes? Já tivemos tantas perdas em tão pouco tempo?

- É claro que já, - disse Kikyou balançando a mão de maneira impaciente. – e ainda vamos perder mais trinta ou cinqüenta, quem sabe? Sesshoumaru quer uma guerra e é isso que daremos para ele. Morreremos, mas muitos deles vão conosco.

- Você realmente perdeu a cabeça.

- Talvez eu já tenha perdido há muitos anos e nenhuma de vocês tenha notado, mas isso não importa agora. Queria saber o que eu tinha a dizer sobre tudo isso e essas são minhas palavras: não tentem matar a Kagome, você não conseguirão.

- Você sempre a super estimou! – retrucou Akira parecendo rancorosa. – Acha mesmo que não podemos matá-la se quisermos?

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza. Se tentassem há alguns meses atrás provavelmente conseguiriam, mas hoje duvido que algo possa derrotá-la, nem eu conseguiria se quisesse. O que deixo claro não querer de maneira alguma. Ela é a mais forte de nós e a que mais tem vontade de viver, por isso nos traiu, por isso aceitou perder suas asas. Por que ela realmente ama a vida e quer ser livre.

- Não, - retrucou Akira se afastando e indo em direção a porta. – ela é só outra adoradora de yokais, fraca demais para controlar os próprios instintos. Não há glória no que ela fez, somente a vergonha.

E dizendo isso fechou a porta com força.

Bem, ela avisara. Suas ordens como mais velha deveriam ser obedecidas, se as outras não quisessem mais segui-la ela não seria culpada por aquelas mortes inúteis. E elas morreriam, tinha certeza disso, qualquer um que se aproximasse de Kagome estava fadada a morrer. Sesshoumaru tinha feito um trabalho excelente em protegê-la, tinha que confessar. Achava tudo aquilo muito divertido, de todas as possíveis conseqüências de seus planos, aquela era a única que não havia previsto. Jamais conseguira imaginar Sesshoumaru se importando com outro anjo, mesmo que esse anjo pudesse salvar sua amada Rin, o ódio que ele nutria por aquela raça equivalia ao que ela própria sentia pelos yokais, tinha certeza absoluta que não era nada muito menos do que isso.

Mas o amor é mesmo uma coisa incrível, ela pensou. E suspirou deprimida.

* * *

Kouga estava encostado em uma árvore e olhava tediosamente para Sesshoumaru, estava verdadeiramente irritado com o yokai, não conseguia aceitar que ele colocara o psicopata do Bankotsu para proteger Kagome ao invés dele. Não estava nenhum pouco interessado no que ele poderia lhe dizer, na verdade, sentia uma vontade desesperada de sair daquela floresta e atacar algum anjo estúpido que ainda não tinha entendido o recado que ali não era lugar para elas.

- Isso significa que vou precisar de você. – disse Sesshoumaru finalmente, após um longo discurso que Kouga ignorou veemente.

O yokai lobo revirou os olhos, cruzou os braços e encarou Sesshoumaru.

- Significa? – disse.

- Significa. – repetiu Sesshoumaru com a mesma calma de antes. – Eu tenho a sensação que a Kikyou virá atrás de nós e não o contrário, preciso que a proteção da Kagome seja reforçada. Bankotsu está pouco se importando para o que acontece com ela, mas sei que você daria sua vida se fosse preciso e no momento acredito que é o que ela precisa.

- Acha que a Kikyou virá atrás da Kagome? Pessoalmente, mesmo depois de tudo o que fez? Ela não é louca, sabe o que espera por aqui. – disse Kouga.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- A Kikyou é mais forte do que você imagina, pode destruir todo seu clã com um piscar de olhos, literalmente.

- Não somos tão fracos assim.

- O ponto não é vocês serem fracos, é ela ser forte. – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Agora me diga, vai ou não ajudar a vigiar a Kagome?

- Acha que eu já estou fazendo isso? – retrucou Kouga.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, parecia estar travando uma luta mental para resolver se falava ou não. Escolheu falar.

- E como ela está?

- Parece cansada. E mais velha. – disse Kouga. – Mas isso já era o esperado.

O yokai de cabelo prateado não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Estava frustrado, tinha certeza onde Kikyou estava se escondendo, sua vontade era sair dali e correr ao encontro daquela mulher odiosa, mas isso só poderia acontecer depois que Kagome superasse o que estava passando. Precisava dela, não era só sobre matar Kikyou e se vingar de tudo o que ela fizera, precisa salvar Rin e para isso Kagome precisava estar ao seu lado, boa o bastante para ter forças para lutar não só por sua vida, mas pela vida da mulher que ele tanto amava.

Sabia que era um pedido egoísta, que não tinha o direito de exigir que Kagome superasse toda aquela dor o mais rápido possível para que finalmente o libertasse, mas não conseguia evitar pensar naquilo. Era como se uma força tomasse conta de sua mente e fizesse com que ele odiasse a garota com toda a força do seu corpo por ela não ser capaz de se recuperar mais rápido, por ela não ser tão forte quanto gostaria que fosse. No fundo, tinha medo que ela não sobrevivesse, que a pressão de tudo que a aguardava só ajudasse a levá-la para o fundo de um poço que com o tempo só se tornaria mais e mais impossível de sair.

E se Inuyasha não conseguisse ajudá-la? E se ela não fosse tudo o que esperava e simplesmente desistisse de viver? Mesmo odiando, precisava começar a pensar em outro plano, uma opção alternativa para salvar Rin, uma que não dependesse de Kagome e de sua frágil situação.

- Ela continua esquecendo as coisas. – continuou Kouga. – Talvez Inuyasha não seja a pessoa certa para essa missão, talvez a gente tenha errado, talvez eu seja a pessoa certa para salvá-la.

- Sei o quanto você gostaria que isso fosse verdade, mas não é. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kouga fechou o punho com força e cerrou os olhos.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- O Inuyasha é o reflexo da Kagome. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos de Kouga se estreitaram, só que dessa vez em uma expressão confusa.

- Ele é o quê?

- Não é hora para explicações de velhas histórias. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Nunca é. – disse Kouga revirando os olhos. – Agora sei como o Inuyasha e a Kagome se sentem.

- Realmente ótimo, - Sesshoumaru soava irônico. – agora vocês são um trio que se entende, se ama mutuamente e compartilha sentimentos, muito interessante, mas o que importa para mim é se pode garantir que vai deixar a Kagome viva não importa o que aconteça com você.

- Como se você precisasse vir até aqui para pedir algo assim. – retrucou Kouga.

Sesshoumaru virou os olhos mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ver o que estava atrás de si, era mais como um ato involuntário do seu corpo, ele procurava pelo intruso. Parecia que alguém escutara mais do que deveria, ele voltou os olhos para Kouga e o yokai tinha uma expressão decidida no rosto.

- É assim o tempo todo agora, - disse Kouga não se preocupando em falar baixo e esconder a conversa do intruso. – não respeitam mais nada, não tem mais noção do perigo.

- Estão chegando tão perto assim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru e ele parecia realmente surpreso.

- Por que não pergunta para ela? – disse Kouga indicando com a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e girou nos calcanhares, sentia presença da garota atrás de si. Não era muito antiga, nem muito poderosa, talvez até fosse só um peão de Kikyou com alguma mensagem de guerra, na verdade torcia para que fosse isso. Estava achando estranho aquele silêncio por parte da mulher, ela já aparecera antes por muito menos, o que esperava para vir e soltar todo seu discurso estúpido sobre o que deveria fazer sobre sua vida?

Cerrou os olhos ao perceber que a garota o encarava, ela era como todas as outras. Parecia uma criança entrando na adolescência, com um comprido cabelo negro e olhos grandes, só que sem brilho algum. Era escuro o que significava que não cumpria missão alguma, garotas como ela nunca eram enviadas para a batalha, serviam de outra maneira. Imaginava que eram como secretárias e não conseguia pensar em função mais patética para alguém cumprir por toda a eternidade.

- E então? – disse finalmente soando mais amigável do que o esperado. – O que quer de nós?

Os olhos dela cerram-se e ela deu um passo à frente, saindo da sombra de uma árvore e mostrando-se para os yokais. Deveria ser apenas uns 5 centímetros mais alta do que Kagome e tinha uma expressão dura no rosto, parecia furiosa.

- Eu é que deveria fazer essa pergunta. – cuspiu as palavras.

Kouga soltou um assobio alto e logo sorriu.

- Parece que temos um anjo furioso aqui. – disse.

- Cale a boca, demônio! - gritou a garota encarando furiosamente Kouga e logo virando seus olhos para Sesshoumaru. – Você é o desgraçado que causou tudo isso, você é o Sesshoumaru, não é?

- Não sei o que você acha que eu causei, mas sim, eu sou quem você procura. – disse o yokai.

- Pare com essa guerra, - grunhiu a garota, sua respiração estava descompassada, parecia prestes a ter um ataque. – ela é inútil! Se o que quer é a Kagome, fique com aquela traidora, não precisamos de _**coisas**_ como ela!

Sesshoumaru precisou segurar Kouga com força pelo braço, seus olhos nada mais eram do que um risco e suas garras estavam para fora, prontas para destruíram aquela garota antes que ela pudesse racionar o que estava acontecendo.

- Se acalme, - disse autoritariamente. – parece que ela tem um recado da nossa querida Kikyou, estou certo?

O rosto da garota se contorceu em uma careta e por um momento ela pareceu muito mais velha do que sua aparência de anjo costumava transparecer.

- Não, yokai, você não está certo. Minha líder não tem nada a ver com que estou tentando fazer.

A sobrancelha de Sesshoumaru se ergueu até quase tocar o final da sua franja.

- Não? Então o que uma garota fraca como você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não sou fraca, - ela voltava a gritar. – e meu nome é Akira. Se desejar se dirigir a mim novamente, use meu nome.

- Está bem então, _Akira_ - a voz de Sesshoumaru soava desdenhosa. – diga-me, o que veio fazer aqui.

- Já disse! Fique com a traidora e nos deixe em paz.

- É só isso que tem a me dizer? – Sesshoumaru parecia verdadeiramente decepcionado.

Akira vacilou. Deveria dizer que sua líder estava louca? Que aquela era uma guerra sem sentido, pois toda a sua raça já estava derrotada, perdida e sem um rumo? Não, não tinha ido até lá para se entregar daquela maneira, queria apenas sua antiga vida de volta, queria cuidar do templo e servir à Kikyou como sempre fizera. Não precisava de mais mortes, somente a de Kagome era o bastante.

- Vamos matá-la. – disse Akira tentando fazer sua voz soar firme. – Não importa quanto tempo isso demore, nós mataremos aquela que tanto nos fez mal.

- Sua desgraçada, - disse Kouga se debatendo nos braços de Sesshoumaru, tentando alcançar a garota. – como ousa dizer que ela fez mal a vocês quando na verdade foi aquela sua líder louca que a usou desde o começo e que destruiu a vida que ela poderia ter tido?

- Kikyou ama Kagome! – gritou Akira e seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas. – Sempre a amou mais do que qualquer outra! Não ouse dizer que ela destruiu a vida daquela traidora, quando o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário.

Sesshoumaru suspirou derrotado.

- Você é realmente um peão. – disse enquanto ainda segurava Kouga. – Nada do que você me disse é útil, só fez com que eu perdesse tempo e você não faz idéia de como odeio perder tempo.

Akira sentiu toda a atração que corria por seu corpo congelar, naquele momento não conseguia achar aquele yokai bonito ou digno de sua preocupação, ele se tornara um demônio completo. Um arrepio subiu por sua coluna e se depositou em todo seu corpo, fechava a boca com força para que seus dentes não rangessem. Por um pequeno instante compreendeu tudo o que aconteceria com seu corpo, pensou nos anos que passara no templo com as outras e em como era feliz naquele tempo. Tempo esse que não voltaria, jamais, mesmo que ela já não estivesse aqui. Era o fim de sua raça. E muito provavelmente, o seu fim.

Kouga de um passo para trás quando sentiu a energia que emanava de Sesshoumaru, conhecia muito bem aquilo e não gostaria de estar no lugar daquela garota. Quantos anos fazia desde que Sesshoumaru liberara sua energia maligna, desde que se libertara de todas as amarras e lutara? Talvez já tivesse passado alguns séculos. E aquilo era descomunal, assustadoramente perigoso e mortal, sentia até mesmo seus ossos respondendo àquela força. Somente um yokai como Sesshoumaru poderia ter tamanho poder.

Apesar de sentir o sangue fervilhando em suas veias com a idéia de finalmente poder matar alguém, Sesshoumaru mantinha sua expressão impassível, era como estivesse apenas vendo o tempo passar. Mas não era isso que estava acontecendo, ele iria tirar uma vida. Havia chegado a hora e não havia nada que Rin pudesse fazer, era o momento de se libertar e aceitar sua natureza, só assim estaria preparado para Kikyou. E mais do que qualquer coisa, ele desejava estar preparada para Kikyou, como nunca em toda a sua vida.

Andou alguns passos na direção de Akira e parecia simplesmente flutuar, seus gestos eram certeiros, mortais e de alguma maneira, graciosos. Era um assassino nato,sua natureza estava acostumava com aquilo, era natural que se tornasse até mesmo belo enquanto a necessidade de destruir crescia dentro dele. E tudo ao redor parecia responder àquela necessidade, a grama a qual passava sem nem ao menos parecer tocar, se retorcia e morria, o vento parecia ter cessado. Nem mesmo um animal ousava fazer barulho.

As garras se esticaram e ele estalou os dedos, um sorriso doentio brotou em seus lábios deformando toda a expressão humana que ele costumava ter. O som que saiu da sua boca nada mais era do que a voz de um demônio.

- Deveria ter ficado em casa lavando a louça, garotinha.

Akira pensou momentaneamente que o yokai era absurdamente machista, mas que estava certo. Deveria ter lavado pratos até que seus braços caíssem, ao menos estaria viva. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, não queria que a última coisa que seus olhos vissem fosse o sorriso daquele demônio. Kagome era mesmo uma aberração, jamais compreenderia como ela traíra seu povo por causa de um monstro como aquele. Sim, sem dúvidas, ela era uma aberração.

A dor, a princípio, não lhe pareceu nada mais do que um arranhão no ombro esquerdo, mas então precisou abrir os olhos tamanho o desespero que tomava conta do seu corpo. O braço não estava mais lá, o sangue jorrava pelo buraco do seu ombro e ela soltou um urro alto, procurou Sesshoumaru ao redor, mas não o encontrava. O desespero começava a levar toda a sua lógica embora, Deus, ela iria morrer da maneira mais horrenda que já ouvira entre os anjos. Logo ela, que nem era uma guerreira.

Sesshoumaru apareceu em sua frente subitamente, fazendo com que Akira cambaleasse e tropeçasse nos próprios pés, ele mantinha o sorriso em seus lábios, mas seus olhos pareciam duas esferas mortas grudadas naquele rosto que por um breve momento lhe parecera tão bonito. Ele chutou o corpo de Akira forte o bastante para levantá-lo no ar e enquanto ela flutuava, ele enfiou as garras com força no meio do peito, segurando-a pelos ossos na costela, a pele havia sido rasgada facilmente.

_Oh, Deus, tanta dor, tanto horror. Que ao menos termine logo_

A boca do yokai se abriu e ele se curvou na direção do pescoço de Akira, mordeu com força a região e arrancou um pedaço enorme de carne, o sangue jorrou em sua boca e ele cuspiu no chão, enojado. Repetiu a ação em vários pontos do corpo da garota, no braço que ainda tinha, no peito, no abdômen, mas pernas. Não fazia isso para sentir o gosto do seu sangue ou para se alimentar, a idéia dava-lhe náuseas, fazia apenas por que era seu instinto. Era um animal, era um yokai _canis_ e sua raça, no estado mais puro, agia daquela maneira.

Não sabia dizer se a garota ainda estava viva, mas duvidava que sobrevivesse muito tempo após a primeira mordida, apenas por garantia girou a cabeça de Akira facilmente em suas mãos, quebrando-lhe o pescoço. Quando soltou o corpo inerte no chão percebeu que um dos ossos da costela ainda estava em sua mão, jogou-o longe e limpou as mãos na calça e passou a manga da blusa na boca, limpando o sangue.

A respiração estava ofegante, o gosto metálico em sua boca o irritava, mas sentia-se vivo. Como há muito não se sentia, queria sair daquela floresta naquele exato momento e voar em direção ao templo dos anjos, matando todo ser que ousasse entrar em seu caminho. Queria mais sangue, queria mais morte, queria mais vida.

- Você devia ter pegado mais leve com a menina. – disse Kouga, os braços cruzados passavam uma falsa imagem de despreocupação. Estava aterrorizado.

Sesshoumaru deu nos ombros.

- Sei tudo sobre essa garota, - disse e sua voz era novamente calma e indiferente, muito diferente da demoníaca de poucos minutos atrás. – Akira, mesmo sendo bem mais nova que o esperado, era a subordinada direta da Kikyou, quando ela não estava, era Akira quem resolvia tudo. Nada mais do que um peão, se Kikyou se importasse realmente, não deixaria que a garota saísse de seu lado. Talvez até quisesse se livrar da puxa saco.

- Ainda assim, - disse Kouga. – ela sequer era uma guerreira.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram.

- Não, ela não era uma guerreira, mas mataria Kagome se tivesse uma mísera oportunidade. Qual o problema, lobo? Está com pena dos anjos agora?

Kouga caminhou até o corpo, ou o que restara dele no chão e deu um leve chute, como fazem as pessoas quando querem se certificar de que o animal está morto.

- Não tenho pena de nenhuma delas. - disse firmemente. – Muito menos daquelas que pensam que podem matar a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços, o sangue começava a secar em seu corpo, precisava voltar para casa e se limpar, aquele cheiro apenas o instigava a sair desvaiarado pelas ruas, destruindo qualquer um que ousasse olhá-lo nos olhos.

Kouga encarou Sesshoumaru por alguns momentos. Apesar de estar chocado com a brutalidade que yokai matara aquele anjo praticamente inocente, sentia-se agradecido de que alguém tão poderoso precisasse de Kagome e estivesse disposto a salvá-la. Sabia que era forte, mas nada que se comparasse ao poder avassalador do yokai, saber que todo aquele poder não estava voltado contra Kagome fazia com que se sentisse mais tranqüilo, quase aliviado.

- Eu garanto que darei minha vida se for preciso.

Sesshoumaru não precisou perguntar sobre o que Kouga estava falando, sabia exatamente pelo o quê yokai seria capaz de dar a vida.

- É uma boa resposta, lobo. – disse Sesshoumaru dando nos ombros. – Até por que, o mesmo que aconteceu com Akira irá acontecer com você se Kagome acabar se machucando.

Kouga sorriu da mesma maneira despreocupada e zombeteira de sempre e disse:

- Eu sou só um pouco mais difícil de matar do que Akira!

Sesshoumaru soltou o ar pelo nariz, algo que era para ser uma risada.

- Sim, eu sei. Por isso vai ser bem mais divertido.

Kouga curvou os ombros e encarou mais uma vez o corpo desfigurado no chão. Sentiu-se momentaneamente feliz, não era um yokai vaidoso, mas bem, no mundo dos yokais aquilo não costumava acontecer. Sesshoumaru acabara de dizer que o achava forte e isso, vindo de alguém tão poderoso quanto ele, era motivo de orgulho.

Ouviu os passos de Sesshoumaru se afastando e ergueu os olhos, o yokai acenou com a mão ensangüentada e disse:

- Até mais, lobo. Livre-se do corpo por mim.

Kouga olhou do corpo para Sesshoumaru e resmungou. Estava bom demais para ser verdade. Simplesmente odiava sumir com os corpos.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava surpreso com o que a morte de Akira causara, era como se todos os anjos só estivessem esperando uma morte em especial para aceitarem a guerra. Até então, ele sentia que por mais que estivessem lutando não existia uma vontade real de que aquilo acontecesse, talvez os anjos achassem que todo aquele sangue derramado era inútil. Pelo o que se lembrava das palavras de Akira, Kagome era o problema, não os yokais. Isso explicava a relutâncias de todas elas em lutarem com todas as suas forças, estavam morrendo por motivo algum, não tinham uma motivação real para toda aquela chacina.

Isso até Akira morrer. Sesshoumaru não tinha muita certeza, mas acreditava que o que gerara a ira nos anjos não tinha nada a ver com ordens de Kikyou e sim de todas elas mesmo. Querendo ou não, a morte de Akira ia além de tudo o que estava acontecendo por que ela não era uma guerreira, ela não tinha como se defender de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, aos olhos de todos os anjos, a garota era inocente e não merecia o que sofrera. A principio elas lutavam para chegar até Kagome, agora lutavam para sobreviver e se vingar. Quem diria, seres tão nobres quanto anjos se rebaixando ao ponto de quererem se vingar, elas eram uma piada pronta.

O resultado de tais sentimentos era, definitivamente, a guerra que Sesshoumaru imaginara. Tinha que confessar que estava surpreso com todos os yokais que se juntaram ao seu "exército particular" era como se todos tivessem vontade de se libertar, de sentir novamente a sensação de tirar uma vida. O yokai perdeu a conta de quantas vezes precisou intervir e matar um yokai que perdera a cabeça, não podia permitir que tudo o que planejara fosse por água a baixo por causa de alguns selvagens que não conseguiam se contentar em matar anjos. Eles queriam humanos, queriam cidades inteiras, queriam uma rebelião para voltar aos velhos tempos.

Seres inúteis, perda de tempo. Por isso logo morriam. Não era um revival do passado que Sesshoumaru queria, era apenas vingança e quem não fosse capaz de entender algo tão simples pagaria com a vida. Era um preço plausível.

A floresta onde deixara os restos de Akira se tornara praticamente o cenário de um filme de terror barato. Ali se tornara o palco da maioria das lutas e a sepultura daqueles que não tinham forças para sobreviver, os corpos estavam espalhadas por entre as árvores, tanto de anjos quanto de yokais. Era possível ainda ver membros e até mesmo órgãos, isso sem falar no cheiro. A floresta exalava o odor da morte, da decomposição, de tudo aquilo que os humanos mais temiam. Uma de suas maiores preocupações era como sumir com todos aqueles corpos, humanos eram burros, mas o cheiro chegaria até a cidade. Eles descobririam o que estava acontecendo ali e isso atrapalharia todos os seus planos.

Revirou os olhos pensando na dor de cabeça que tudo aquilo estava lhe dando, mas pensaria sobre isso depois. Precisava se concentrar na pequena garota de olhos verdes parada em sua frente. Ela carregava uma espécie de pacote comprido de pano preto nas costas.

- Parece que já você finalmente aceitou o que é. – ela disse.

- Eu sempre aceitei, - respondeu Sesshoumaru. – ao contrário de vocês.

- Conheço sua história e tenho aqui algo que tenho certeza que lhe pertence.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, conseguia imaginar sobre o que ela falava, mas não era possível.

- O que acha de termos uma luta limpa? Posso ser uma guerreira, mas não sou um animal, prefiro manter o sangue longe de mim. – ela disse.

- Sua oferta é muito interessante, imagino que tenha algo para mim nesse pacote em suas costas?

Ela sorriu e desamarrou a fita que prendia o pacote e duas espadas rolaram até o chão, os olhos de Sesshoumaru se arregalaram. Ele conhecia uma daquelas espadas, era a sua Toukijin que a muito havia sido roubada pelos anjos, tinha certeza que ela tinha sido destruída há milhares de anos atrás. Mas lá estava ela, como ainda se lembrava, pulsando por dentro da bainha, o chamando. Era a espada mais perfeita que já colocara suas mãos, ela era feita para matar e pedia por isso.

O rosto do anjo se abriu em um sorriu zombeteiro e ela disse:

- Vejo que reconhece sua espada.

- Estou honrado com seu ato, jamais achei que devolveriam minha espada.

- Treinei minha vida inteira para o dia em que enfrentaria um yokai com habilidades tão boas quanto as minhas. Não sei se sairei viva dessa floresta, mas quero fazer minha vida valer a pena, quero que todos os anos que desperdicei servindo aquela maníaca da Kikyou tenham um sentido. É por isso que estou devolvendo sua espada. A ironia da vida é uma coisa incrível, não? Estou recorrendo a um yokai para dar sentido a minha vida.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os anjos, tinha certeza, nunca um anjo falaria de Kikyou daquela maneira se não houvesse um problema grande. Sua espada estar em sua frente era outro sinal de que as coisas estavam mudando e saindo do controle, ninguém em são consciência entregaria aquela arma em suas mãos se não esperasse por um fim trágico.

Ele andou até a espada no chão, abaixou-se e pegou-a. No mesmo momento ela reagiu, pulsou e brilhou dentro da bainha, ainda era a mesma arma que criara com o dente de um dos yokais de Naraku. Ainda era a **sua** espada.

- Eu gostaria que isso terminasse e alguém se lembrasse de mim, então saiba que meu nome é Ai. E eu daria tudo para poder estar livre como a Kagome.

Realmente algo estava muito errado entre os anjos, Akira queria matar Kagome e agora essa garota chamada Ai a invejava. Talvez o conflito interno fosse pior do que a guerra contra os yokais, mas bom, aquilo não era problema dele. Tirou a espada da bainha e ela brilhou numa cor avermelhada. Ai abaixou-se rapidamente e pegou a outra espada que estava no chão e imitou os movimentos do yokai e posicionou-se.

A velocidade com os dois se chocarem foi tão incrível que olhos humanos não conseguiriam acompanhar, o som do embate do metal ecoou pela floresta alto e ensurdecedor. Sesshoumaru tinha que confessar, a garota era boa com a espada, não sabia qual espada era aquela em especial, mas pela maneira como batia na sua podia dizer que era muito mais pesada do que aparentava e Ai a segurava facilmente com uma única mão. Sua agilidade e perspicácia estavam muito acima da média dos outros anjos com quem precisara lutar daquela maneira, ela pareceria prever seus movimentos.

Sempre que investia contra ela, ela já estava preparada e se defendia. Cerrou os olhos quando se afastou para encará-la, ela sorria.

- Surpreso? – disse.

- Muito. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Ai apenas alargou o sorriso e fincou os pés com força no chão para então pegar impulso e ir contra Sesshoumaru, o yokai virou a espada de lado e protegeu suas costelas, pois era exatamente lá que a garota mirava seu ataque. Arregalou seus olhos quando sentiu o impacto, o chão sob seus pés afundou e ele precisou usar a outra mão para segurar a arma. Ai fez o mesmo, segurou sua própria espada com as duas mãos e girou seu corpo completamente, numa rapidez inumada, tentava acertar o outro lado do corpo do yokai.

Sesshoumaru virou a espada para se defender, mas recebeu o impacto da sua própria espada em si, não conseguira bloquear totalmente o ataque de Ai, tinha certeza que se a lâmina o tivesse encostado os ossos das suas costelas estariam quebrados e à mostra. Ela pareceu não se importar com a leve vantagem e continuou tão concentrada quanto antes, o encarou num misto de ódio e excitação e então deu um pulo para trás, se afastando para novamente pegar impulso. Sesshoumaru levantou a espada e deixou-se entorpecer pela dor momentaneamente, aquela era outra sensação que ele adorava, fazia-o sentir-se vivo e pronto para lutar. Tinha esquecido como lutar com sua espada era excitante, poderia gargalhar de alegria naquele mesmo instante, mas enquanto se deixava levar pelas emoções que lhe eram privadas há anos, Ai voou novamente em sua direção, buscando agora seu pescoço.

O yokai desviou e sentiu a lâmina da espada raspando em sua bochecha, virou a espada rapidamente e usou o pomo para acertar as costas de Ai, ela sofreu o impacto no meio da coluna e curvou o corpo, mas não cedeu. Virou nos calcanhares e voltou a atacar Sesshoumaru, o som alto do ferro se chocando ecoou novamente. Ele voltou a se defender, de seu rosto escorria uma fina linha de sangue e seus olhos brilhavam, estava empolgado.

- Quer mesmo continuar com isso? – disse Sesshoumaru.

A resposta de Ai veio em forma de ataque, estava totalmente concentrada na luta, talvez até nem tivesse ouvido o que ele falara, mas ele insistiu.

- Não precisa morrer agora, pode ser como Kagome.

Ela parou por um momento e se distanciou, parecia pensar no que ele falava.

- Do que está falando? Está com medo de morrer? – seu tom era provocativo.

Sesshoumaru riu alto.

- Não, só acho um desperdício alguém como você morrer. Quem eu quero é a Kikyou, qualquer outra pessoa é só um passatempo.

- Imagino que ao menos eu esteja sendo bem divertida, não?

- Não faz idéia quanto.

- É para isso que estou aqui! – disse Ai e ela sorriu. – Eu sei o que está acontecendo com a Kagome, eu não sobreviveria a tudo aquilo. Quero morrer com dignidade, não como um fantasma sem memórias.

- É isso mesmo o que você quer?

- Não foi para isso que te procurei? Agora, podemos voltar a parte interessante? Nunca fui boa com conversas.

- Eu também não.

Ai balançou o ombro, como quem diz "fazer o quê" e voltou a atacar Sesshoumaru, o yokai mais uma vez desviou e chutou-a na costela, fazendo-a voar alguns metros. Ela levantou e cerrou os olhos.

- _Isso_ não é uma luta limpa! – resmungou.

- Eu nunca disse que seria. – respondeu Sesshoumaru sorrindo maliciosamente.

A garota ergueu a sobrancelha e revirou os olhos, esquecera de um ponto importante em toda aquela baboseira em ser um anjo: nunca confie em um yokai. Bom, se ele não iria seguir as regras, ela também não precisaria. Jogou a espada o mais alto que pôde em direção a Sesshoumaru e correu até o yokai, com as mãos livres deu um soco no rosto de Sesshoumaru e pulou, pegando a espada que caía em sua direção, girou nos calcanhares, abaixou-se e cortou superficialmente a canela dele que pulou ao sentir a lâmina. Sesshoumaru usou o tronco de uma árvore para pegar impulso e voltar contra Ai, sua espada raspou no braço dela antes que pudesse escapar, o corte foi profundo e jorrou sangue.

Ela jogou a espada para o braço que estava bom e lançou-o para frente, tentando perfurar a barriga de Sesshoumaru, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi rasgar a blusa do yokai, ele pulou para o lado e devolveu o soco em Ai, que cambaleou para o lado com o impacto e perdeu o equilíbrio. Sesshoumaru fincou a espada no chão e perfurou o pé de Ai, que soltou um grito alto e agudo.

Ai jogou o corpo para frente e tirou a espada do seu pé e levantou-se, a dor se espalhou por toda a sua perna quando ficou em pé. Não duraria muito mais tempo naquele estado, sabia disso. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, odiava fazer aquilo, mas era um anjo afinal de costas. Mordeu o lábio com força e o sangue ocupou toda a sua boca, abriu os olhos e encarou Sesshoumaru, era seu último ataque, o último truque que poderia usar. A espada que estava em sua mão começou a brilhar como a do yokai fizera anteriormente, só que era azul e pulsava, fazendo ondas de ar atingir Sesshoumaru. Ela abriu as pernas e colocou todo o peso no pé bom e novamente impulsionou para frente, mas dessa vez era muito mais rápido, muito mais forte. Sesshoumaru levantou a espada e se defendeu, mas sentiu seu corpo sendo atingido por uma energia estranha, era como se estivesse queimando, olhou para seus braços e a pele por cima dele pareceria se contorcer. Quando notou, já estava sendo arremessado para longe e Ai estava em seu encalço, a ardência voltou com força quando seu corpo acertou o chão e ela perfurava seu braço com a espada.

Sesshoumaru pegou sua espada com mais força e ela respondeu, tornando-se vermelha no mesmo instante, com o braço livre acertou a lateral do corpo de Ai e ela voou alguns metros e bateu a cabeça em uma árvore. O yokai levantou e correu até Ai, esperava que ela levantasse, mas isso não aconteceu, olhou o corpo inerte no chão e percebeu que sua espada havia agido sozinha. Quando acertara a garota fizera mais do que cortar-lhe o tronco, a energia maligna que liberara se infiltrara no corpo de Ai, espalhando-se por seus órgãos. Ela estava deitada e ergueu os olhos para encarar Sesshoumaru, sua cabeça sangrava e sua respiração era cansada.

- Acho que você me pegou! Por isso não queriam lhe devolver essa espada...

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu Sesshoumaru e por incrível que pareça, ele também estava ofegante.

- Você precisa terminar isso. – disse Ai.

- Vai morrer com o ataque que lhe dei. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Ai cerrou os olhos e soltou um gemido de dor e logo cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

- Não quero sua piedade, termine logo!

Sesshoumaru olhou sua espada e ela voltara ao normal, olhou mais uma vez para Ai e disse soando sincero:

- Pessoas como você não deveriam morrer.

Ai sorriu e provavelmente disse algo como "obrigada", mas Sesshoumaru não ouviu. Sua espada já estava no coração de Ai e ela não emitia mais nenhum som. O yokai deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente ao lado da garota, aquela tinha lhe dado trabalho, tinha que assumir. Olhou para seu braço sangrando e levou a mão até a bochecha, o sangue ainda escorria por seu rosto. Seu corpo ainda ardia como se estivesse pegando fogo e achou aquilo realmente interessante, nunca tinha visto um anjo com aquela habilidade. E provavelmente, nunca mais veria, afinal Ai estava morta. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se em uma árvore, mas teve pouco tempo de sossego.

- Essa foi por pouco.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Miroku, ele estava parado em sua frente com o mesmo semblante despreocupado de sempre, as mãos dentro do bolso da calça.

- O que pode querer em uma hora dessas?

- Preciso falar com você, está difícil te encontrar.

- E o que pode ser tão urgente?

- Sei quem é a mãe do Inuyasha, quero que me explique exatamente o que isso significa.

O yokai teve vontade de fechar os olhos novamente, aquele humano lhe daria dor de cabeça pelas próximas horas, sabia disso.

- E antes que pergunte, minha família não disse nada. Descobri sozinho, na verdade, me pergunto como levei tanto tempo para perceber, é tão óbvio.

- Bem, as pessoas não costumam perceber exatamente o que lhes é óbvio. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Se não se importar com os corpos, explicarei a história aqui mesmo.

Miroku balançou os ombros e sentou-se. Sesshoumaru suspirou, Miroku era mesmo um humano muito irritante.

* * *

Kagome levantou-se da cama e olhou ao redor, estava sozinha e aquilo lhe angustiou. Não sabia que dia era ou onde estava exatamente, sua mente estava confusa – como todos os dias de manhã – e ao pensar no motivo daquela confusão, seu estômago se embrulhou e ela precisou correr até o banheiro.

Curvou-se no vaso sanitário e vomitou, sentindo-se cada vez mais enjoada e confusa. Sentiu um par de mãos puxando seu cabelo para trás e soube imediatamente quem era, mesmo que não compreendesse como sabia aquilo ou por que podia se lembrar perfeitamente daquela pessoa. A situação tinha tudo para se constrangedora, mas Kagome sabia que já tinha passado por aquilo antes, mesmo que não lembrasse. De repente a compreensão do que estava acontecendo preencheu a sua mente, ela estava perdendo a memória e aquele enjôo era reflexo da sua tentativa frustrada de recordar as coisas mais simples.

Sentiu seu cabelo caindo novamente por seus ombros e logo viu uma toalha úmida ao seu lado, esticou o braço e pegou-a, limpando o rosto. Levantou-se e foi até a pia, enxaguou a boca e escovou os dentes, sentindo nojo daquele gosto azedo.

- Pesadelo?

Kagome olhou pelo reflexo de espelho a figura de Inuyasha atrás de si, ele tinha grandes olheiras em baixo dos olhos e parecia muito cansado e preocupado. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Foi tão ruim dessa vez que te deixou enjoada? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não foi o pesadelo. – disse Kagome.

- Entendo. – disse Inuyasha e ele esticou o braço e ofereceu sua mão para a garota. – Estamos no meio da madrugada, venha, eu fico com você no quarto até que durma.

Ela sabia que deveria achar aquela proposta estranha, mas nada em seu corpo lhe dizia que havia algo de errado em ir para um quarto com Inuyasha, mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou a mão do hanyou, ele sorriu e a guiou até o cômodo, deitando-a na cama e sentando-se no chão, ao seu lado.

- Sabe quem eu sou?

A voz de Inuyasha era tão cheia de dor e desesperança que fez Kagome sentir vontade de chorar, apenas a acenou com a cabeça respondendo que sim, sabia quem ele era. Pensou em dizer que jamais conseguia esquecê-lo, mas seu enjôo voltou e soube que aquilo não era verdade.

- Ótimo. Sei que odeia isso mais do que tudo, mas pode me listar as pessoas que ainda se lembra? – disse Inuyasha.

Os olhos de Kagome cerraram-se, não se lembrava dele já ter lhe perguntado algo como aquilo, na verdade, não se lembrava exatamente sobre o que eles conversavam nos últimos dias. Sabia que estava em sua casa, mas não conseguia entender exatamente o porquê, nem ter lembranças exatas do que acontecera.

Começou a pensar na pergunta do hanyou e só então notou que poucas pessoas ainda lhe eram familiar, poderia contar nos dedos da mão. E a idéia de que Inuyasha era um hanyou soou-lhe estranha, o que era um hanyou afinal de contas? Ele deveria ser um yokai, afinal tinha orelhas de cachorro.

- Kagome, os nomes. – disse Inuyasha chamando-lhe a atenção gentilmente.

- Você, - disse começando a listar. – Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango e Bankotsu. Sei que tenho que ir atrás de uma pessoa chamada Rin, mas não sei quem ela é.

Inuyasha suspirou. Não tinham tido avanço algum, Kagome continuava a esquecer tudo sobre si mesma, repetia aquela ação todos os dias de manhã, tentando descobrir se havia alguma mudança no estado dela, mas a única mudança que percebia é que ela estava se perdendo cada vez mais. Quando lhe chamara a atenção, pedindo para que dissesse os nomes é por que sabia que ela estava se perdendo em seus pensamentos, conhecia aquela expressão e aqueles olhos desfocados, os vira várias e várias vezes nos últimos dias.

- Como sabia que eu estava tendo um pesadelo? – perguntou.

- Você está sempre tendo pesadelos, sente as mortes que vê em seus sonhos como se fossem em você mesma, se pergunta quem são aquelas garotas tão parecidas com você e por que elas estão morrendo de maneira tão brutal. Temos passado por isso todos os dias, mas quando chega a noite e você dorme, esquece tudo e renova toda a angustia com mortes novas.

- Todo dia? – disse Kagome.

- Todos os dias, várias vezes ao dia, na verdade. Sempre que uma delas morre, você sente. E se está dormindo, vê. Não foi isso que viu essa noite, garotas morrendo?

Kagome acenou positivamente com a cabeça, parecendo assombrada.

- Quem são elas?

- Pessoas como você, como Kikyou. – disse Inuyasha. – Mas isso não é importante, o que acontece lá fora não nos afeta, não interfere em nossas vidas.

- Por que estou aqui, com você?

Kagome se assustou com a expressão no rosto de Inuyasha, ele parecia profundamente magoado, o sorriso em seus lábios era o retrato da tristeza, por mais irônico que isso soasse.

- Estou cuidando de você. – disse. – Tentando de alguma maneira te salvar do que está acontecendo, mas como percebeu, estou falhando.

- E por que quer me salvar? – Kagome não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas seu coração batia com força no peito.

- Por que me importo o bastante para não querer te perder. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome sentiu sua cabeça girar e doer, odiava aquilo tudo. Queria se lembrar de sua vida, de quem era e principalmente, queria lembrar-se de tudo que envolvia Inuyasha. Ela sabia ainda quem ele era, mas não sabia dizer como se conheceram ou o motivo dele se importar tanto, tudo o que tinha em sua mente e estava ligado a ele eram momentos. Eles conversando, eles brigando, eles rindo, eles se encarando profundamente, ela prometendo que não o esqueceria. Não havia nada lógico ali, nada que explicasse sua angustia ao vê-lo sofrendo ou até mesmo uma explicação para ele estar cuidando dela. E mesmo com todo aquele vazio, com toda a falta de sentido ainda assim sabia que ele era importante, mais do que o normal.

E o que sabia do outros que ainda não esquecera não era muito diferente, sabia que Sango e Miroku eram um casal amigo que lhe ajudaram em algum momento e que sentia uma enorme vontade de proteger. Kikyou era a mulher que a criara e a mandara atrás de Inuyasha. Bankotsu era um yokai odioso que continuamente batia à porta de casa para provocá-la, Sesshoumaru era o yokai poderoso que precisava dela por algum motivo. E existia Rin, a mulher misteriosa que ocupava sua mente o tempo todo, como um aviso desesperado de socorro. Todos eles eram apenas personagens de uma peça de teatro pela metade e essa peça era sua própria vida.

- O que vai acontecer comigo? – perguntou Kagome finalmente soando receosa.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e apoiou sua cabeça na cama parecendo verdadeiramente cansado. Ele demorou alguns minutos para responder.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei.

- Você disse que eu sonhava com garotas parecidas comigo, - disse Kagome tentando mudar o rumo daquela conversa. – mas sinceramente não acho que elas pareçam comigo.

Inuyasha dessa vez sorriu verdadeiramente, tinha que concordar com Kagome, já passara os dias em que ela se parecia com um anjo. Ela se tornara uma mulher tão maravilhosa que Inuyasha achava difícil não tocá-la, achava inclusive que chegava a doer ter de manter aquela distância toda. Kagome finalmente deixara de lado sua aparência infantil e se desenvolvera, era tão ou até mais alta do que Sango, seu corpo fazia jus a sua idade, tendo curvas e proporções perfeitas. E seu rosto, seu rosto era como uma versão melhorada da antiga Kagome, coisa que Inuyasha achava pouco provável de acontecer. Seus lábios antes pequenos e infantis se desenharam em um formato um pouco mais alongado e um pouco mais fino, o nariz manteve o mesmo formato arrebitado e fino, as maçãs do rosto se suavizaram, não eram mais como a de um rosto redondo de criança. Era adulto e infinitamente mais bonito, o formato dos seus olhos continuava o mesmo e Inuyasha ousava dizer que estavam mais azuis do que antes, mas agora não eram mais o destaque. Antigamente ele tinha a impressão que os olhos de Kagome eram a única que lhe tornava adulta, que lhe dava um ar maduro, mas agora eles se encaixam as novas feições da garota, um complemento perfeito para a beleza dela. Antes Kagome era um anjo com olhos que tentavam ser livres, no momento ela era apenas ela mesma e isso era o suficiente para torná-la perfeita aos olhos de Inuyasha.

- Desculpe, você está certa. É que elas costumavam parecer com você. – explicou o hanyou.

- Kikyou não se parece comigo. – disse Kagome.

- Ela é uma exceção, como você.

- Inuyasha, o que essas pessoas tiraram de mim? – perguntou Kagome. – Eu não sei por que estou perguntando isso, mas sinto como se parte de mim estivesse faltando e não estou falando das memórias, é algo que dói mais ter perdido.

Ele novamente respirou fundo, Kagome fazia aquela pergunta todos os dias, por vezes acordava chorando durante a noite, dizendo que estava incompleta e que se ele não a salvasse acabaria sendo engolida pelo vazio, assim como suas memórias estavam sendo engolidas.

- Elas tiraram seu direito de viver como bem entendesse.

Aquela era sua resposta padrão, como explicaria que ela perdera asas?

- Vou morrer?

- Eventualmente todos irão morrer, não se preocupe com isso agora. – disse Inuyasha.

- Responde isso para mim todos os dias, não é? – disse Kagome o encarando.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Basicamente. Alguns dias você não quer me ver, então fico na sala esperando seu humor melhorar.

- Isso costuma acontecer?

- O quê? Você não querer me ver?

- É.

- Ultimamente tem acontecido com mais freqüência, acho que não se lembra de mim nesses momentos.

Kagome fechou a mão com força sentindo-se frustrada, a maneira como Inuyasha dizia tudo aquilo parecia tão falsamente despreocupada. Sentia que ele também estava sendo afetado por sua perda de memória, se não estivesse sofrendo qual a explicação para aquelas olheiras, para o semblante cansado e a cara de dor? O enjôo voltou com força quando tentou se lembrar de quem ele era para ela.

- Mas por algum motivo, você sempre se lembra. – continuou Inuyasha percebendo as feições de Kagome. – E quando seu humor melhora você me chama angustiada, pergunta onde eu estava e por que a deixei sozinha. Conta-me seus pesadelos e normalmente temos essa conversa que estamos tendo agora.

- E sempre responde minhas perguntas, não importando quantas vezes eu já as repeti? E sempre fico falando sem parar sobre minhas angustias e não ouço nada do que você tem a dizer?

- Não tenho muito que dizer, minha vida tem sido cuidar de vocês nos últimos dias.

- Gostaria que falasse como está se sentindo, ao menos uma vez, - disse Kagome soando sincera. – sei que vou esquecer amanhã, mas queria entender o que te motiva a continuar com isso, mesmo que por apenas algumas horas.

- Eu já disse, - disse Inuyasha. – faço isso por que você é importante demais para que eu a deixe sozinha numa hora dessas.

- Não é isso que quero ouvir. – retrucou Kagome revirando os olhos. – Falo sério, Inuyasha, quero saber o que está sentindo.

Inuyasha mais uma vez respirou fundo e repetiu aquela ação algumas vezes ainda, Kagome teve a sensação de que ele talvez pudesse chorar, mas não era possível. Deveria estar com sono demais.

- A verdade é que todos os dias têm sido um pesadelo para mim, - começou a falar Inuyasha e sua voz saía derrotada. – acordo esperando pelo momento que te perderei sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Tento a todo instante encontrar um meio de te salvar, mas sempre que eu acho que cheguei perto, descubro que só piorei tudo. Não sabe como dói estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, estar ao seu lado todos os dias chega a ser desesperador, pois não sei mais o que fazer com a sua indiferença, com a sua distância, com seu afastamento. Você se lembra de mim, mas não se lembra de **nós**. Achei que se você se lembrasse de mim eu ainda conseguiria agüentar, que seria o bastante para mim, mas não é, não chega nem perto de ser e talvez seja ainda pior, por que toda vez que diz meu nome, que me chama desesperada um fio de esperança nasce em mim achando que você melhorou, que você se lembrou de nós. E isso nunca acontece, você nunca se lembra de tudo o que passamos, do que fez por mim e de como foi capaz de dar sentido à minha vida. Você não se lembra que costumava ser meu reflexo e estou completamente perdido sem poder me enxergar em algum lugar, quando tudo isso terminar tenho certeza que não saberei mais quem eu sou e talvez não reste mais nada de mim.

Kagome sentia um nó em sua garganta, queria chorar. Talvez já até mesmo estivesse chorando.

"Não estou te culpando por tudo isso, acho até que sou egoísta por estar dizendo essas coisas quando a pessoa que mais está sofrendo é você. Queria ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa além de me lamentar e de me culpar, mas parece que não há meio de te salvar, quanto mais eu tento, mais falho. Sesshoumaru disse que estaria bem se estivesse ao meu lado, que eu era a única pessoa que poderia salvá-la, mas não consigo fazer nada além de trazer café-da-manhã na cama para você. Como eu posso salvar alguém quando eu mesmo já não tenho salvação? Como posso salvá-la se tenho medo demais de descobrir que já não se lembra mais de mim e que não significo nada? Acordo todos os dias sabendo que essa pode ser a minha última chance de salva-la e o que eu faço? Torço para ter coragem de ir até você. Imaginar que um dia entrarei por essa porta e você não saberá mais quem eu sou me dá mais medo do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo"

Inuyasha sentiu um peso em cima do seu corpo e algo úmido em seu ombro. Kagome se jogaram em cima dele e o abraçara, chorando em seu colo.

- Desculpe, - ela dizia em meio aos soluços. – desculpe por estar fazendo com que passe por tudo isso, desculpe por não ser mais forte para lutar contra essa coisa que está me matando, desculpe por estar sempre destruindo sua vida.

Inuyasha a abraçou com força, era a primeira vez que a tinha tão perto desde que se transformara naquela mulher que ele tanto admirava de longe. A sensação do corpo de Kagome em seus braços era indescritível, era como se ela tivesse sido feita para entrar ali, protegida pelo seu corpo, se encaixando perfeitamente a ele. Pela primeira desde que a conhecera tinha certeza que estar com ela era a única coisa certa de sua vida.

- Está tudo bem. - disse ainda a abraçando com mais força do que deveria. – Não me importo se acabar destruindo minha vida, ainda assim será melhor do que se nunca tivesse te conhecido.

Kagome soltou um soluço alto e choramingou:

- Eu queria tanto lembrar, eu queria lembrar tudo sobre você, por que mesmo que só existam buracos na minha mente, eu sinto e quando estou perto de você eu sinto tantas coisas. Não é junto que eu não possa lembrar.

- Você vai lembrar, - disse Inuyasha. – eu não sei ainda como vou conseguir fazer isso...

Ela não respondeu. Queria dizer para ele desistir daquela história, para esquecê-la e ser livre para viver sua vida e ser feliz com outra pessoa, mas a idéia de libertá-lo doía. Mesmo que sua memória não lhe dissesse nada, ela sabia que o amava, pelo menos naquele momento, chorando em seu colo sentia claramente o amor por todo o seu corpo. Amor não tinha nada a ver com memórias, por isso conseguia senti-lo com tanta certeza e com tanta intensidade. Chorou mais ainda quando concluiu isso, não suportava saber que iria acabar esquecendo Inuyasha, que todo aquele sentimento se perderia em algum buraco da sua mente, pois se não se lembrasse de Inuyasha, como entenderia aquele amor todo? Seria apenas um sentimento perdido, como todos os outros. Agarrou-se com forças às roupas do hanyou, trazia-o para perto em uma tentativa inútil de guardá-lo em si, aquilo só fazia com que doesse mais. Tê-lo seus braços doía ainda mais.

Inuyasha soltou seus braços e levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Kagome, fazendo-a encará-lo, ele limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da garota e sem dizer absolutamente nada a beijou. A sensação os lábios de Kagome nos seus era intensa, dava-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo, fazia seu coração bater com força no peito, escorregou uma das mãos até o pescoço dela e então para as costas, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Kagome fechou os olhos e colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto de Inuyasha, sentia o calor da sua pele, a respiração rápida tocando a pele de sua mão. Pousou a mão livre no cabelo do hanyou, segurando-o com força. Lábios, língua, saliva. O encontro deles era perfeito, se encaixavam, tinha o mesmo ritmo. Se completavam.

Beijaram-se e se abraçaram durante o resto da noite, conversaram e agiram como se aquela tragédia não estivesse acontecendo com eles e somente se renderam quando o sono se tornou tão forte que as palavras saíam emboladas e os olhos lacrimejavam por causa dos bocejos.

- Pode dormir comigo? – perguntou Kagome de maneira embolada pouco antes de dormir.

Inuyasha levantou zonzo do chão e foi até a janela, puxando a cortina e tapando o sol que agora entrava pelas frestas da janela. Cambaleou até a cama e deitou-se no canto, longe de Kagome. A garota se arrastou até o seu lado e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sempre odiei camas de casal, fazem com que me sinta sozinha. – disse em meio a um bocejo.

- Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. – disse Inuyasha que a abraçou.

Antes de cair completamente no sono, Kagome murmurou:

- Obrigada por me salvar.

**##**

Foi o som alto de um grito que acordou Inuyasha. Droga, Kagome deveria estar tendo outro pesadelo, abriu os olhos e procurou pela garota na cama, mas se surpreendeu ao notar que ela estava encolhida no canto do quarto. Parecia aterrorizada.

- Kagome, está tudo bem, você já acordou. Foi um pesadelo.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela, ajoelhou-se em sua frente e ela se encolheu com a proximidade.

- Viu? Acabou, estou aqui.

Os olhos de Kagome pareciam completamente perdidos e confusos.

- Eu sei que acabou, - ela disse finalmente. – eu só não sei quem é você.

* * *

Olá, meus queridos, como estão? :)

Eu estou acabada, juro, esse capítulo acabou comigo, por isso que atrasei a atualização. Sinto dizer que não vai haver muito mais de uma 'guerra' da fic além disso que postei, não tenho capacidade de escrever boas lutas como podem notar e como não é minha área, não vou fazer uma enrolação desnecessária.

Gostaria de responder a todas as reviews, mas como sempre, meu tempo não permite. Já é 6 horas da manhã e se meu pai me pegar no PC minha vida acabou. Resolvi que vou responder as reviews pelo site, na própria página de reviews, assim fica mais fácil e sempre posso me comunicar e agradecer vocês pela atenção e pelo carinho k3

Agradeço a preocupação com o Lelequinho e digo que ele voltou para casa inteiro e por vontade própria depois de uns 15 dias. A paz voltou a reinar!

Peço desculpas se acharem o capítulo muito comprido e massante, sei que escrevi demais dessa vez, mas são coisas necessárias para a história. Tá, chega de blábláblá, tenho que sair do PC!

Um beijo enorme e um super obrigada a quem comenta, lê, favorita ou só passa por aqui de vez em quando! :*

P.S: Meninas, viram que temos um menino acompanhando a fic? Nosso primeiro menino, estou tão orgulhosa!


	27. Esquecimento

_Foi o som alto de um grito que acordou Inuyasha. Droga, Kagome deveria estar tendo outro pesadelo, abriu os olhos e procurou pela garota na cama, mas se surpreendeu ao notar que ela estava encolhida no canto do quarto. Parecia aterrorizada._

_- Kagome, está tudo bem, você já acordou. Foi um pesadelo._

_Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela, ajoelhou-se em sua frente e ela se encolheu com a proximidade._

_- Viu? Acabou, estou aqui._

_Os olhos de Kagome pareciam completamente perdidos e confusos._

_- Eu sei que acabou, - ela disse finalmente. – eu só não sei quem é você._

**Capítulo 26 – Esquecimento**

A força que mantinha Inuyasha reto se esvaiu de seu corpo e ele tombou para o lado, caindo sentado, seus olhos encaravam Kagome sem acreditar naquelas palavras.

_Não, por favor, não agora, não agora..._

- Sei que estou na casa de um amigo, - continuou Kagome olhando ao redor parecendo confusa. – mas não lembro quem ele é. Quem é você? O que está acontecendo?

Inuyasha fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e respirou fundo, precisava de calma, precisava ser forte. Talvez ela pudesse se lembrar, talvez esse fosse só outro dia em que ela acordava confusa, se ela sabia que estava na casa de um amigo significava que não tinha esquecido tudo, talvez se desse algumas horas ela se lembraria. Sim, ela certamente lembraria-se dele.

- Seu amigo saiu e pediu que eu ficasse aqui para caso você acordasse, - disse. – estarei no andar de baixo, se precisar de alguma é só me chamar, meu nome é Inuyasha.

As feições de Kagome se fecharam em uma careta e ela levou as mãos até a cabeça.

- Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Inuyasha se esforçando para não tocá-la.

- Eu... É só que... Estou bem, obrigada. – disse Kagome ainda com as mãos na cabeça.

- Posso trazer um remédio se não estiver bem. – insistiu Inuyasha.

- Não, de verdade, estou bem. É só que seu nome não me é estranho, mas isso não faz sentido, eu saberia se te conhecesse, não é?

- Sim, saberia. – a voz de Inuyasha não era nada além de um sussurro. – Pode voltar a dormir, estarei lá em baixo.

Kagome respirou fundo e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Inuyasha ficou alguns segundo encarando Kagome, tentando fazer com que ela reconhecesse seu rosto, mas não havia reconhecimento nenhum naqueles olhos azuis. Levantou-se sentindo seu corpo inteiro mais pesado do que o normal e se arrastou para fora do quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si e escorregou pela parede, caindo sentado no corredor.

_Merda, por favor, ainda não, me dê um pouco mais de tempo._

Kagome levantou do canto onde estava e andou por todo o quarto, analisando cada pequeno detalhe do cômodo, abriu gavetas, revirou roupas e papéis e enfim deitou-se na cama. Por algum motivo sabia que aquele quarto era daquele homem que estava com ela, como era mesmo seu nome? A palavra Inuyasha pareceu gritar dentro da sua mente e ela se encolheu em baixo do edredom. Sua cabeça doía e estava realmente confusa, agora que estava sozinha naquele quarto começou a pensar e nada fazia sentido. Sabia quem era, mas não sabia de onde tinha vindo. Não existia nada além de seu nome e a existência daquela casa; nenhuma pessoa, nenhum lugar, nenhuma sensação, absolutamente nada.

Enfiou o rosto do travesseiro evitando que as lágrimas escorrerem, o que era tudo aquilo? Por que suas lembranças eram tão vagas e incompletas? O que ela era? Quis gritar, atacar alguma coisa na parede, chorar até suas lágrimas secarem, quis ter forças para fazer qualquer coisa além de se afundar cada vez mais naquela cama, mas quanto mais ela tentava se lembrar de qualquer coisa que fosse, pior ela se sentia. Sua cabeça doía, seu estômago se embrulhava e surgia nela aquela necessidade de lembrar, aquele alarme em sua cabeça dizendo que havia esquecido algo muito importante, mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

Esfregou o rosto de maneira impaciente e rolou pela cama, estava inquieta. Queria lembrar, queria ser alguém, queria _estar_ com alguém. Olhou para a porta do quarto e percebeu que mesmo assustava não se sentia tão perdida quando Inuyasha estava no quarto, por algum motivo estranho ela se sentia tranqüila perto dele. Pensou em chamá-lo, mas um bocejo ocupou seus lábios e quando percebeu já estava dormindo.

##

Inuyasha estava sentado no sofá da sala e olhava para o telefone, _tinha_ que ligar para Sesshoumaru, _tinha_ que avisá-lo que não conseguira salvar Kagome daquela _coisa_, _tinha_ que aceitar que tinha perdido, mas nenhuma daquelas opções lhe parecia o certo. Não queria aceitar que falhara, ainda tinha esperanças, aceitar que tinha falhado era o mesmo que assinar o atestado de sua morte, não imaginou que não ser reconhecido por Kagome doeria tanto. Estava preparado, sabia que isso aconteceria, mas o choque de ver aqueles olhos não o reconhecendo doía mais do que ele havia previsto. Era absurdo, era como se o mundo parasse e só ele continuasse a girar e girar e girar caindo em um buraco sem fim. Não, não ligaria, não ainda, não estava disposto a aceitar o fim da sua vida.

Levantou-se indo até a cozinha, continuaria com sua rotina normal: lavar os pratos da noite seguinte, fazer o café da manhã, comer, esperar Kagome o chamar e levar o café da manhã para ela. Olhou a geladeira e a única coisa que poderia fazer era omelete, respirou fundo ao lembrar que já havia feito aquele mesmo prato para Kagome há poucas semanas. Quebrou os ovos e jogou na frigideira sem ânimo algum, estava no piloto automático, embora seu corpo fizesse aquelas ações perfeitamente sua mente estava perdida, tentando encontrar uma solução para o desastre que sua vida estava se tornando. Como deixara isso tudo chegar tão longe? Quando havia se tornado tão dependente da presença de Kagome?

Se focou no problema real deixando suas queixas de lado, não era hora para perguntas estúpidas, estava prestes a surtar dessa maneira por que não tinha sido capaz de lidar com esse problema antes e a hora finalmente tinha chegado: era tudo ou nada. Ou ele se esforçava para resolver aquilo ou jamais poderia fazer nada e levaria isso por toda a sua vida.

Voltou para a sala sem tocar na omelete ou no café, ligou a TV e encostou a cabeça. Tinha feito café da manhã, mas percebeu que não sabia que horas eram. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, o sono estava vencendo aquela batalha. Inuyasha não pôde deixar de rir internamente, era uma piada, queria salvar Kagome, mas não conseguia nem ganhar do sono.

* * *

O som alto preencheu todo o aposento, ecoando por entre as paredes e dominando a mente de Kikyou. A mulher olhou o relógio de parede e bateu os dedos da mão na mesa, demonstrando impaciência, ele marcava meio-dia. Kagome já teria esquecido tudo. Bateu novamente os dedos na mesa.

Estava sozinha, completamente sozinha. O templo antes tão cheio de vida agora parecia apenas um prédio abandonado de uma cidade fantasma, os anjos a haviam abandonado, como sabia que o fariam. Yokais eram desprezíveis, mas anjos não eram muito diferentes assim, sabia disso, era um deles. Quisera ter a coragem de Kagome, mas aquilo não a salvaria. Ser livre, perder suas memórias e asas não a faria feliz, o poder de sua salvação estava nas mãos de Inuyasha.

Era por causa dele que estava sozinha. Por sua obsessão com o hanyou havia traído sua própria raça, deixando de lado sua posição de líder apenas para protegê-lo. Não havia mais motivos para mentir agora que não existia ninguém para testemunhar sua fraqueza, ela o protegia. Desde o dia que ele nascera sabia que sua missão era salvá-lo, talvez até por saber que precisaria dele agora, mas duvidava muito. Inuyasha era sua única conexão com o mundo, aquilo que a mantinha presa com vida nesse lugar que a tanto ela desprezava. Sabia que devia odiá-lo por tudo aquilo que ele representava, mas era impossível. Jamais o odiaria.

Suspirou longamente, não queria dormir, encontrar Rin, Midoriko ou qualquer outro anjo cheio de compreensão e lições de moral era a última coisa que queria no momento. Sua vontade real era levantar e ir até Kagome, parar aquela desgraça que estava destruindo sua vida, por que afinal de contas ela era a culpada, ela quem tinha enviado Kagome para essa missão sabendo o que aconteceria. Sim, desde o começo ela soubera o que aconteceria, ela sabia que Kagome era o _reflexo*_ de Inuyasha e por mais que eles tentassem se manter afastados, nunca conseguiriam. Era sempre assim, Rin havia sido o reflexo de Sesshoumaru e nem mesmo a morte havia conseguido separá-los.

Sua cabeça doeu e precisou apoiá-la na mesa, sentiu os olhos arderem e os fechou com força. Pediu desculpas à Kagome, mesmo que ela nunca ouvisse suas palavras. Queria chorar, mas isso só a tornaria mais miserável. A solidão estava matando-a, precisava de Inuyasha, precisava dele mais do que qualquer coisa, afinal como ela mesma havia pensando anteriormente, o amor tem um poder incrível e contava com esse poder para se reerguer.

* * *

Miroku estava em pé na sala de sua casa com seus braços cruzados e os olhos cerrados. Olhava para seus pais e tentava ignorar os sons irritantes que seu avô insistia em fazer, não fazia muita questão do ancião naquela pequena reunião familiar, mas quando ele soube do motivo se instalou na sala e ninguém conseguia movê-lo de lá. Sorria e repetia como seu neto era inteligente. Para um homem com quase 92 anos seu avô tinha um humor bastante irônico.

- Não é nossa vida, - disse Hana pela milésima vez. – não podíamos nos meter.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, mãe! – disse Miroku incrédulo. – Quantas vezes vai usar essa desculpa? Vocês sabiam quem era a mãe do Inuyasha o tempo todo, viram a angústia dele por não saber suas origens, que direito tinham de esconder esse segredo?

- Não era nossa função fazer isso, Miroku. – disse Mushin, seu pai.

- E de quem era essa função? Dela? Do Sesshoumaru?

- Eles tinham medo de perder o Inuyasha, - disse Yamamoto, o avô, revirando os olhos. – acharam que se falasse para ele quem era sua mãe, ele iria atrás dela.

- A decisão de ir ou não atrás dela nunca foi de vocês, mas que droga, como foi que o Inuyasha veio parar na nossa casa para começo de conversa? Se a mulher está viva, andando por aí, por que diabos vocês tiveram que cuidar dele? Sequer somos parentes!

- Você não entende nada, - respondeu Hana irritada. – Inuyasha nunca deveria ter nascido, mas nasceu. Nunca deveria ter sobrevivido, mas sobreviveu. Acha que ele está bem lá fora? Aquelas mulheres odiosas querem matá-lo desde o dia em que ele nasceu, matariam sua mãe se conseguissem, apenas para destruí-lo! Sesshoumaru o deixou aqui para que o protegêssemos.

- Isso é ridículo! – retrucou Miroku, ele não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo. – Por que o Sesshoumaru entregaria o Inuyasha para vocês se ele é o yokai mais poderoso que existe? Como humanos comuns seriam mais aptos a salvarem alguém do que um yokai? Não faz sentido! Isso sem contar que não consigo acreditar na idéia do Sesshoumaru tentando salvar alguém além dele mesmo e agora que soube da história, sua mulher.

- Sesshoumaru sempre amou Inuyasha como um próprio filho. – disse Mushin.

- Agora querem que eu acredite que tudo o que foi feito, foi feito por um bem maior? Pelo poder de amor? Pra mim chega, vocês não precisam mais continuar com esse teatro estúpido!

- Fale direito comigo, - disse Hana e seus olhos estavam cerrados. – ainda sou sua mãe e exijo respeito.

- E o que vocês - Miroku fez um movimento que englobava todos da sala. – fizeram para merecer meu respeito? Mentiram para mim a vida toda e insistem nessa porcaria, não consigo acreditar que ainda acham que sou uma criança que vai acreditar em toda história que contarem para mim. Quero respostas, quero explicações, quero entender o motivo de terem feito tudo o que fizeram.

- Sesshoumaru não conseguia viver com Inuyasha. – disse o avô respirando fundo. O ancião parecia agora achar toda aquela discussão completamente sem graça agora. Já tinha idade o bastante para saber que tudo aquilo era uma perda de tempo sem tamanhos. – Aquela criança correndo pelos corredores daquela mansão sem vida e morta dele fazia com que ele lembrasse da coitada que o pai dele matou e do filho que ele nunca chegou a ter. Inuyasha era basicamente isso, o filho que lhe roubaram.

- PAPAI! – Hana soltou outro de seus gritos agudos. – Isso não diz respeito a nós, não fique falando esse tipo de coisa como se fosse sua própria vida!

- Hana, eu sou velho e sei que todos vocês acham que eu sou gagá e mais perto da morte do que da vida, mas pelo amor de Deus, sou o único aqui a perceber que o garoto tem direito a respostas? O que vai acontecer se falarmos a verdade? Sesshoumaru irá nos matar? Bem, se ele quiser se vingar de alguém que me mate, já estou velho mesmo, não fará diferença. Digo mais, ele me fará um grande favor.

Miroku piscou algumas vezes e esfregou o rosto. Agora as coisas estavam realmente confusas, se arrastou até uma poltrona no canto da sala e encarou seu avô de maneira incrédula.

- Me explique isso. – disse e sua voz denunciava toda a sua confusão.

- O que quer que eu te explique além do que já falei? – disse o ancião. – A história toda? Ok, contarei a história toda...

- Yamamoto, não é nossa função contar essas histórias antigas, eles irão descobrir eventualmente. – disse Mushin.

- E o que impede desse eventualmente ser agora? – disse Yamamoto cruzando os braços. – Já fiquei quieto muito tempo, não agüento mais essa ladainha, tenho quase cem anos, não tenho idade para brincar de teatro.

- Vovô, pode me contar, por favor, aquilo que o senhor sabe? – disse Miroku. Seu avô era sua única esperança.

- Como você já descobriu a algum tempo em suas pesquisas, monges costumavam trabalhar ao lado dos anjos. Meu bisavô matava yokais, anjos matavam yokais, logo era uma união óbvia. Mas a aliança não durou muito tempo, os anjos não tinham escrúpulos, matavam crianças hibridas como o Inuyasha apenas por terem nascido, matavam yokais inocentes que só queriam viver em paz e meu bisavô dizia que não conseguia lidar com isso. O único anjo o qual ele simpatizou foi Rin, a esposa do Sesshoumaru, nessa época ela já estava grávida e os dois serviam como exemplo para os monges de que yokais podiam ser bons e não mereciam a morte sem motivo algum. O que é ridículo, Sesshoumaru sendo exemplo de bondade é realmente o fim dos tempos, mas como eu ia dizendo... Ele acompanhou toda a história do Sesshoumaru, a morte de Rin e o trauma que o yokai sofreu e nunca mais superou. Lembro dele me contar as histórias do Sesshoumaru não como um demônio sem escrúpulos que matava por prazer, mas como um yokai que viveu como tal em sua época e depois conseguiu se adequar ao mundo humano. Amando, vivendo com uma mulher, tendo sonhos de ter filhos e tendo tudo isso arrancado de suas mãos por seu próprio pai, depois daquele dia Sesshoumaru nunca mais foi o mesmo e meu bisavô sempre dizia isso. O Sesshoumaru que ele conheceu morreu quando Rin morreu.

- Já é o bastante... – Hana tentava intervir.

- Com todo respeito... Mãe, cale a boca. – disse Miroku.

Yamamoto sorriu e todas suas rugas se tornaram mais aparentes com aquela expressão. Miroku pôde notar quão velho e cansado seu avô estava mesmo sendo tão lúcido e vivo.

- Obrigado. - disse Yamamoto. – Onde eu parei? Oh sim, na morte da Rin. Soube que naquela época Sesshoumaru chegou a jurar seu pai de morte, mas nunca teve coragem de fazer isso, querendo ou não era seu pai, yokais têm a ligação de sangue muito forte, muito mais do que nós humanos. A relação entre eles piorou muito quando Inu-Taisho conheceu a mãe do Inuyasha, sei que sabe quem ela é, mas não consigo sequer dizer o nome daquela mulher odiosa, então a chamarei de ahn, Odiosa. Quando Inu-Taisho e Odiosa resolveram viver juntos foi o cúmulo para Sesshoumaru, como ele conseguiria aceitar tanta hipocrisia? Seu pai matara Rin por não achá-lo boa o suficiente e agora dizia ter encontrado o amor logo em Odiosa, era inaceitável. Quando Odiosa engravidou de Inuyasha, Inu-Taisho foi pessoalmente até Sesshoumaru e ajoelhou em sua frente, dizendo que jamais conseguiria se redimir do erro que havia cometido e que somente agora conseguia entender a dor que lhe causara, a idéia de perder Odiosa o deixava louco. Ele nunca amara a mãe de Sesshoumaru, você sabe, naquela época não existia amor entre yokais, eles procriavam por necessidade de manter uma linha sanguínea forte, era a lei do mais forte.

- Desculpe interromper a história, mas qual o seu problema com a mãe do Inuyasha? O que ela fez de tão odioso para que sequer possa dizer seu nome? – disse Miroku, seus olhos estavam vidrados em seu avô.

- Aquela mulher só sabe trazer desgraça, acho que ela é amaldiçoada, tudo o que ela toca morre, sofre, enlouquece. – explicou Yamamoto. – O que ela fez com o próprio filho é inaceitável. Abandoná-lo, jamais vê-lo, mesmo estando viva. Que espécie de pessoa fria consegue fazer isso com sangue do seu sangue? Ela matou o marido, mataria Sesshoumaru se tivesse tido a oportunidade. Teria nos matado quando invadiu nossa casa atrás dele sem pensar duas vezes. Já vivi muito, meu filho, posso dizer que o que vi nos olhos daquela mulher era maligno. Era cheio de ódio e de vingança.

- Ela veio atrás dele? – disse Miroku.

- Oh, veio. Foi quando fritou seu cérebro e o garoto nunca mais foi o mesmo. – disse Yamamoto acenando com a cabeça, parecendo lembrar-se da cena. – Mas chegarei nesse ponto, não se preocupe.

Hana soltou um chiado baixo e Mushin a abraçou pelos ombros, os dois encaravam Yamamoto com pura negação, não conseguiam acreditar que o ancião estava realmente contando aquelas coisas. Segredos guardados por tantos anos jogados ao nada, simplesmente.

- Bem, então Odiosa estava grávida e Inu-Taisho tentava se redimir com seu filho de qualquer maneira. Ele estava tão centrado em conseguir o perdão de Sesshoumaru que só notou os planos dos outros yokais quando Inuyasha já nascera e corria risco de vida, ao menos é o que eu acho. Tenho a impressão do que aconteceu com Inu-Taisho foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru e Rin, os outros yokais não aceitavam seu relacionamento com Odiosa, mas tudo o que aconteceu após o nascimento de Inuyasha é um mistério, só temos suposições e palpites, o que disse agora é minha versão para os acontecimentos, talvez não seja a verdade mas realmente acredito nisso. Ninguém sabe ao certo o motivo, mas yokais invadiram a casa do casal, mas ninguém sobreviveu exceto Odiosa, Inu-Taisho inclusive não saiu vivo de lá. Ela assumiu a culpa da morte de todos os yokais, mas como eu disse, ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu.

- E o Inuyasha? Onde ele estava?

- Isso faz marte do mistério, Inu-Taisho deixou o Inuyasha na casa do Sesshoumaru naquele dia, disse que era o último pedido que faria à ele. E isso é tudo o que eu sei dos acontecimentos do nascimento do Inuyasha, depois disso é claro que ele viveu naquela mansão com o Sesshoumaru, mas ele não conseguia lidar com a criança. Por algum motivo ele se lembrou do meu bisavô e o procurou, acho que yokais não tem muita noção de tempo, ele não fazia idéia de que meu bisavô tinha morrido há mais de 70 anos e então ele veio parar aqui, com aquela criança confusa e no mesmo instante seus pais o adotaram como filho, você era novo, mas tenho certeza que lembra da manhã em que ele simplesmente estava aqui e todos o tratamos como da família.

Miroku acenou com a cabeça, sim, lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia. A principio estranhara tudo aquilo, mas com o tempo passou a considerar Inuyasha como seu irmão e era assim até hoje.

- Então, imagino que também se lembre do dia em que ele simplesmente acordou sem memória nenhuma. – disse Yamamoto. – Isso aconteceu logo depois de Odiosa invadir nossa casa no meio da noite dizendo que tínhamos roubado seu filho e que ela nos mataria se não o devolvesse, tirei seus pais do caminho daquela mulher louca, ela se trancou no quarto e a ouvimos chorar alto por horas. Saiu de dentro do quarto de Inuyasha depois de quatro horas ainda chorando e novamente nos ameaçou de morte, mas não o levava com ela. Quando sua mãe entrou no quarto, Inuyasha não tinha mais lembrança de nada. Não sabemos o que aconteceu lá dentro ou o porquê dela tê-lo deixado para trás, nunca entendemos isso. Quando Sesshoumaru soube o que aconteceu pensou em levá-lo novamente para sua casa, mas ele tinha ataques de choro sempre que via o yokai e precisamos deixá-lo em um orfanato, para o nosso próprio bem. Sesshoumaru disse que ela voltaria por ele e talvez realmente nos matasse, não queríamos correr esse risco, não com você na casa. Esse é o motivo dele não ter lembranças, de estar conosco todos esses anos e não com Sesshoumaru e por odiarmos Odiosa.

- Por que Sesshoumaru maltratou Inuyasha por todos esses anos? – perguntou Miroku.

Yamamoto balançou os ombros.

- Sinceramente, não sei te responder. – disse. – Mas acredito que esse tenha sido o único meio que ele encontrou de estar perto do garoto sem que ele chorasse. Por isso ele grudou naquele discurso idiota de "seja forte, seu maricas", por que ele queria que o Inuyasha superasse o trauma que Odiosa o tinha feito sofrer e pudesse ficar ao lado dele sem sofrer. Mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru se tornou a personificação da bondade, o mundo está mesmo acabando. Que ano estamos mesmo? 2010?

- E o ódio? Ele não tinha ódio do Inuyasha por tudo o que ele representava?

Dessa vez Yamamoto sorriu.

- Não é óbvio? Sesshoumaru percebeu que Inuyasha era como ele, alguém que tinha perdido tudo. No final das contas, eles só tinham um ao outro.

Miroku afundou-se no poltrona e fechou os olhos por longos minutos. A história fazia sentido, por incrível que parecesse, a história fazia um sentido absurdo para ele. Tudo se encaixava, as lembranças soltas que por tantos anos o atormentaram agora se uniam em uma visão nítida. Compreendeu todos os acontecimentos confusos de sua vida ao lado de Inuyasha.

- O que ela quer dele? – disse subitamente.

- Matá-lo! – gritou Hana parecendo louca. – É isso o que ela quer, quer terminar o que não conseguiu naquele dia!

- Acho que ela quer perdão e amor. – disse Yamamoto balançando o ombro. – No fim das contas, é tudo o que mães querem quando erram. Hana, sabe que ela o teria matado antes se quisesse.

-Ela não conhece o amor. – grunhiu Hana. – E você, Miroku, já tem todas as respostas que gostaria? Agora me diga, irá contar para Inuyasha? Irá até lá, baterá em sua porta e lhe contará toda essa porcaria?

Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O quê? – disse.

Mushin respirou fundo.

- O que sua mãe está querendo dizer é que agora que você sabe a história também sabe que não é algo que devemos nos intrometer. Isso é entre eles, não cabe a você ir até o Inuyasha e contar a história de sua vida. Foi apenas por isso que não contamos antes tudo isso, por que sabíamos como seria difícil para você não contar para ele.

Miroku respirou fundo e se afundou novamente na poltrona. Droga, eles estavam certos, não sabia o que faria agora com tudo aquilo.

- Alguém sabe onde está o controle da TV? É hora do meu programa.

Todos viraram os olhos para Yamamoto, o ancião balançou os ombros.

- O quê? Já falei o que tinha para falar, agora verei meu programa. Com licença.

* * *

_Algo sobre você que faz eu me sentir mal_

_Eu não estava lá quando uma linha fina destruiu sua alma_

_Eu procuro em cada esquina_

_Não há onde esconder como eu me sinto_

_Ignorância é um sacrifício_

_Alguns dias são mais difíceis_

_Vamos encarar, é tudo sobre mim_

_Profundamente dentro de você própria_

Inuyasha abriu os olhos assustado com o som da TV, não se lembrava de tê-la ligado, mas talvez tivesse deitado em cima do controle enquanto dormia. Revirou os olhos para o anime infantil que passava, pegou o controle e desligou o aparelho. Espreguiçou-se e saiu do sofá, precisava ver como Kagome estava. Subiu as escadas com passos lentos, a verdade é que não queria entrar no quarto, sabia que ela não havia se lembrado e provavelmente nunca mais lembraria. Algo naquela situação fazia com que ele se sentisse mal, voltou a pensar que seria mais feliz se também pudesse apagar todas suas lembranças, se pudesse tirar Kagome de sua mente, saber que não estava presente quanto haviam tirado-lhe suas asas, quando haviam destruído sua alma o deixava louco.

Respirou fundo em frente à porta do quarto, tentou ouvir algum som vindo de lá de dentro, mas não conseguiu perceber nada, bateu uma, duas, três vezes. Nada. Sentiu seu corpo gelar inteiro, aqueles poucos segundos já haviam sido o bastante para aterrorizá-lo, voltou a respirar fundo, tinha que sumir com aquele desespero, tinha que esconder como se sentia, ela não precisava do seu medo. Abriu a porta e o cheiro dela o abraçou, olhou para a cama e ela estava deitada, parecia dormir. Inuyasha andou até ela e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

- Achei que não voltaria.

O som da voz de Kagome foi um soco na cara de Inuyasha, era tão distante e... Morto.

- Bati na porta, por que não atendeu? Te acordei? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não, apenas queria ficar sozinha. – respondeu Kagome.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

- Faça o que quiser.

- Não sabe quem eu sou, não é?

- Disse seu nome mais cedo, se chama Inuyasha e sei que é dono desse quarto. Afora isso não sei nada relevante.

- Como sabe que sou dono desse quarto?

- Apenas sei.

- Mas como sou dono desse quarto se essa casa é do seu amigo?

- EU NÃO SEI, TÁ LEGAL? – gritou Kagome saindo da posição apática que estava. – VÁ EMBORA, ME DEIXE SOZINHA. VAI! AGORA!

Bem, a vida era uma droga, pensou Inuyasha, alguns dias eram realmente muito mais difíceis do que outros. Levantou-se sem dizer nada e foi até a porta, fechou-a atrás de si e sentou-se no corredor. Fizera besteira, sabia disso, sabia que não podia pressioná-la com perguntas confusas, mas aquilo tinha sido uma esperança, uma fenda naquela muralha de esquecimento que rodeava Kagome e tinha que se agarrar a ela. Por um momento Inuyasha sentiu-se verdadeiramente egoísta, tudo aquilo era sobre ele, precisava salvar Kagome para continuar vivo. Kagome já estava profundamente dentro dele.

###

Duas horas do mais puro silêncio se passaram até que Inuyasha ouviu Kagome chamando-o. Ainda estava sentado no corredor à porta do quarto, não havia outro lugar para ficar além daquele, era o mais perto que poderia estar dela. Esperou que ela o chamasse novamente, para ter certeza que não estava delirando e quando a voz o chamou pela segunda vez ele se levantou e entrou no quarto. Kagome estava sentada na cama e abraçava um travesseiro, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas não chorava.

- Me chamou? – perguntou Inuyasha se aproximando da cama lentamente.

Ela acenou com a cabeça sem soltar o travesseiro, Inuyasha imitou a mesma posição de antes e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, encarando Kagome.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Quem eu sou? – ela disse e sua voz estava embargada pela dor. – Por que estou aqui? Por que você está aqui? Quem é você?

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, estou aqui para cuidar de você. – disse Inuyasha. – Por isso ambos estamos aqui, para que eu possa cuidar de você.

- E por que você está cuidando de mim? Por que preciso que cuide de mim?

- Estou cuidando de você por que está um pouco confusa no momento, Kagome, apenas isso. Logo você ficará bem.

Inuyasha se sentiu um lixo ao dizer aquelas palavras, não havia dito isso na noite anterior? E agora olha como as coisas estavam. Jurara que iria impedir que ela se esquecesse de tudo e lá estava ela, parada em sua frente com provavelmente nada além de um nome e confusão em sua mente.

- Não vou ficar bem. - disse Kagome.

- Por que não dorme um pouco?

- Não tenho sono.

- Quer conversar?

Kagome acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Inuyasha suspirou e começou a pensar em algo para falar com ela, mas o que falaria? Se jogaria aos seus pés implorando para que se lembrasse dele? Voltaria a forçar sua memória? Ficaria em silêncio até que ela resolvesse falar? Aquela lhe pareceu a idéia mais decente, todas as outras envolviam de alguma maneira implorar que ela lembrasse ao menos dele.

Ao notar o silêncio de Inuyasha, Kagome fez uma espécie de careta e começou a falar, mesmo sem entender exatamente o motivo de dizer aquelas palavras. Só de colocá-las para fora já sentia vontade de chorar.

- _Eu simplesmente não sei por que tudo tem que partir, simplesmente não sei por que tudo tem que desaparecer. Eu não posso escapar_, não é? _Não há nada mais que eu possa fazer _para poder recuperar aquilo que eu perdi. _Eu simplesmente não sei, por que eu preciso de você?_

Inuyasha levantou-se do chão e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Kagome. Outra esperança. Talvez aquilo nem pudesse ser considerado um esperança, mas qualquer coisa naquele momento servia para lhe animar, para lhe dar forças para lutar por Kagome.

- Você precisa de mim por que preciso de você. - disse Inuyasha.

- Mas por que precisa de mim? O que eu sou para você?

- Certa vez lhe disse que era meu reflexo e ainda é, mesmo que não saiba disso. Não quero te perder, Kagome, não quero me perder, por isso preciso de você.

- Você me ama? – a voz de Kagome soava confusa.

- O que temos é diferente. – disse Inuyasha simplesmente, não era hora para perguntas confusas como aquela.

_Isto é um conto de fadas_

_E a história acabou_

_Nada que eu não teria tentado dizer_

_Você sabe que a estrada é sozinha_

_Eu vou precisar de ajuda_

- Não entendo.

- Kagome, sua vida até agora não foi fácil e é por isso que não se lembra de nada agora, suas escolhas te trouxeram onde está agora. Nós ficamos juntos por vários momentos, mas a nossa história acabou, pelo menos por enquanto. Nosso tão sonhado conto de fadas não é importante agora, tenho tentado te salvar sozinho, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

Kagome puxou a mão se libertando de Inuyasha, lançou-lhe um olhar magoado.

- Acha que não tento lembrar a droga da minha vida o tempo todo? Acha que não estou me esforçando para ser alguém? O que o faz acreditar que está sofrendo mais do que eu?

- Desculpe, não foi o que quis dizer. – disse Inuyasha.

- Mas foi o que disse, - respondeu Kagome. – não sei o que significava para mim, mas como disse, a história acabou. Agora se me der licença sairei dessa casa e você nunca mais irá me ver, não se preocupe em perder seu tempo tentando me salvar, vou fazer isso sozinha.

Inuyasha sentiu novamente seu corpo gelar, droga, não era nada daquilo que ele queria. Mesmo sem memórias Kagome era uma porcaria de garota teimosa e arrogante que tentava fazer tudo sozinha.

Kagome atacou o travesseiro na cama e levantou-se, seus pés bateram com força no chão e ela encarou Inuyasha com os olhos cerrados. Caminhou até a porta sem olhar para trás sentindo todo seu corpo latejar de maneira estranha, embora seu corpo lhe obedecesse, sua mente gritava que não deveria sair daquele quarto, que não deveria se afastar daquela pessoa. Resmungou algo e abriu a porta.

_Merda_.

A visão de Kagome se encheu de pontos brancos e suas pernas ficaram bambas, segurou o batente da porta com força e nada mais lhe veio à mente. Estava apagada.

Inuyasha acompanhou toda a cena como se ela tivesse ocorrido rápido demais para seus olhos, uma hora Kagome estava batendo os pés, outra estava na porta e outra sua cabeça quicava no chão fazendo um barulho alto e doloroso. Ele correu até ela segurando-a no colo e colocou-a novamente na cama, ela estava absurdamente pálida e seu corpo estava gelado. A primeira reação de Inuyasha foi sentir seu pulso.

_Deus, que ela não tenha morrido, não, por favor..._

A pulsação existia, mas estava fraca. Forçou sua mente a acreditar que ela não estava morrendo, não, não era isso que estava acontecendo. Ela apenas estava fraca, não havia comido nada há mais de um dia, era a explicação mais plausível. Respirou fundo e correu até o banheiro, buscando uma garrafa de álcool e uma toalha, embebedou o pano com o álcool e voltou para o quarto, colocou o pano no nariz de Kagome e ela balançou a cabeça, querendo inconscientemente se afastar, mas Inuyasha segurou sua cabeça e voltou a encostar o pano em seu nariz.

Kagome abriu os olhos parecendo confusa. Inuyasha soltou um suspiro aliviado em encostou sua cabeça no ombro da garota.

- Por favor, não faça isso de novo. Não sei se eu agüento.

* * *

Sesshoumaru dormia, embora o sol entrasse pela janela do seu quarto e não tivesse sono algum. Estava respondendo ao chamado de Rin, sabia que ela precisava conversar com ele e tinha certeza que ela não tinha notícias boas.

Seu amado jardim estava destruído, o céu estava negro como o infinito e não existia som algum. Olhou ao redor procurando por Rin e ouviu sua voz, chamando-o. Seguiu a voz até encontrá-la sentado em um balanço de dois lugares de um ferro muito laranja, estava nitidamente enferrujado. Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos.

- Essa coisa está pobre, não deveria estar sentada ai! – resmungou.

- É um sonho, - disse Rin sorrindo bondosamente. – e ambos sabemos que não posso mais me machucar.

- Não me importo, não gosto de você sentada nessa coisa.

Rin encostou o pé no chão dando impulso no balança, fazendo a cadeira ir para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás. Sesshoumaru notou no mesmo instante que ela estava nervosa, a conhecia bem demais para deixar esses detalhes passarem despercebidos.

- Inuyasha não conseguiu. – disse Rin enquanto tocava novamente o chão dando impulso.

Sesshoumaru ficou em pé a observando, o balanço fazia um barulho irritante e parecia prestes a quebrar a qualquer momento. Ele cruzou os braços e respirou fundo.

- Kagome esqueceu tudo. – continuou Rin.

O yokai novamente não respondeu, embora aparentasse calma sua mente estava trabalhando sem parar. Não contava com aquilo, não realmente, sempre acreditara que Inuyasha seria capaz de reverter aquela situação. Se existia uma pessoa no mundo que pudesse salvar Kagome de qualquer coisa que fosse, essa pessoa era Inuyasha, se ele falhara o que havia restado de seus planos?

- E ela está vindo. – completou Rin, dessa vez parando o balanço e encarando Sesshoumaru. – Kikyou está vindo.

- Não existe esperança? – Sesshoumaru parecia ter ignorado a última informação que Rin havia lhe dado.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não há nada que ele possa fazer por ela nessa situação, - disse Rin. – as memórias mais importantes foram perdidas, não há volta.

- Sempre há volta. – retrucou o yokai entre dentes.

- Sabemos que não é assim, Sesshoumaru. – disse Rin.

- Quem disse que há nada que se possa fazer? – disse Sesshoumaru. – Enquanto ela estiver viva ainda podemos tentar, enquanto ela respirar ainda existirá uma chance de Inuyasha poder salvá-la.

- Desista, você não pode mudar o que já aconteceu. – a voz de Rin era bondosa.

- Não, eu não posso mudar o que já aconteceu, mas posso – e vou! – mudar o que está para acontecer. Sei que o Inuyasha sente pela Kagome o mesmo que eu sinto por você e é por isso que acredito neles, Rin. Não há nada que eu faça por você, mesmo agora. Ele não desistirá e eu também não, Kagome é nossa única esperança.

- Ela é só uma criança, não pode suportar o peso de tantas vidas em suas costas. Não vê o que fizemos com ela? Primeiro Kikyou a usou como bem entendeu, criando-a como se fosse como todos aqueles outros anjos confusos e sem destino, depois a mandou para o lado de Inuyasha sem explicar absolutamente nada sobre o que aconteceria quando o encontrasse. A matou apenas para que a ligação deles se tornasse mais forte, como se o que tivessem por natureza já não fosse forte o bastante. E então você resolveu que ela tinha a missão de me salvar, de **nos **salvar, fez com que escolhesse seu lado e usou o amor que ela sentia por Inuyasha como uma moeda de troca e o que ela fez? Escolheu Inuyasha, claro. Perdeu suas asas, perdeu parte de sua alma, perdeu suas memórias. Quando deixaremos essa criança em paz? Quando deixaremos Kagome realmente livre para viver sua vida?

- Já fomos longe demais, não podemos voltar atrás. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin sorriu.

- Sempre há volta.

Sesshoumaru esfregou o rosto de maneira impaciente.

- Então tudo bem para você ficar presa nesse buraco para sempre? Tudo o que fiz até hoje foi por e para você, se continuo vivo é apenas por que quero encontrar um meio de te salvar, não me importo com o que vai acontecer com as outras pessoas, se todos os anjos tiverem que morrer para que eu te livre desse inferno? Ótimo, matarei todos, um por um. Pode pedir que eu desista de qualquer coisa, menos de você.

- Está dizendo então que se for preciso você mataria a Kagome ou até mesmo o Inuyasha apenas para me tirar daqui?

- Se fosse a única maneira, sim. Eu os mataria.

Rin suspirou e voltou a se balançar.

- Não quero isso, é isso que você não entende. – disse Rin e quando o yokai fez menção de falar, ela levantou a mão e o impediu. – Sesshoumaru, meu amor, eu sei que sua dor é imensurável, pois também a sinto. O que aconteceu conosco não foi justo, ninguém tinha o direito de destruir nossos sonhos e nossas vidas daquela maneira, mas não temos controle de tudo. Existem coisas que vão além da nossa compreensão e do nosso poder e essas são as coisas que não podemos mudar, minha morte é uma delas. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para impedir isso e eu aceitei essa tragédia como meu destino, mas não precisamos repetir isso sempre e sempre e sempre. Você pode libertar o Inuyasha do mesmo destino que você teve, sabe que quando Kagome morrer ele se juntará a você nessa loucura toda. Por que prendê-lo nessa roda infinita de dor? Se preciso causar sofrimento às outras pessoas para ser livre, prefiro ficar aqui para sempre.

- Você está desistindo?

- Não, nunca. Só não concordo com o que está fazendo, está na hora de parar com isso, Sesshoumaru. Há quantos anos tenta me salvar da mesma maneira e não consegue? Talvez se você aceitar seu destino, assim como aceitei o meu, você nos liberte dessa vida infeliz.

- Se fosse tão simples assim... – disse Sesshoumaru.

- O que fará?

Sesshoumaru caminhou até Rin e sentou-se ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sabe que não falei sério quanto a matá-los, não sabe?

Rin sorriu.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Ela está mesmo vindo?

- Sim. Foi abandonada e rejeitada por todos os anjos, não dorme mais para não me encontrar, está prestes a ficar louca. Resolveu que era hora de terminar com isso.

- Vou impedi-la de chegar até eles, tentarei dar mais tempo ao Inuyasha.

- Confia tanto assim nele?

O yokai respirou fundo e pareceu pensar um pouco na resposta que daria.

- Não sei, mas não quero que ele termine como eu. Se Kikyou chegar até eles tudo estará perdido, sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Acho que transformei você em um frouxo mesmo. – disse Rin e ela ria alto.

Sesshoumaru não riu com a mulher, apenas a olhou com o canto dos olhos.

- Estou velho, Rin, muito velho.

- Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo. – disse Rin. – Talvez você tenha razão, talvez exista salvação para Kagome e para nós, não quero acreditar que após tantos anos terminaremos dessa maneira.

- Se algo der errado quero que me prometa que não vai desistir de sair daqui.

- Você precisar ir agora. – disse Rin olhando para trás, parecendo ver alguém.

- Falo sério.

- Eu também. Me descobriram, não posso ficar mais tempo.

Rin tocou levemente na mão de Sesshoumaru e sorriu.

- Nosso final será feliz, confie em mim.

Sesshoumaru não pôde responder, pois quando percebeu já estava sendo sugado pelo mundo real. Odiava quando tinha de acordar depois desses encontros com Rin, era sempre como se alguém o puxasse pelos pés de um lugar muito alto e ele caísse com tudo no chão. A realidade era mesmo uma droga.

Olhou para a janela e ainda estava claro, não fazia idéia quanto tempo conversara com Rin, mas pelo visto não demorara mais do que uma hora. Precisava levantar, precisava se preparar. Sua guerra estava prestes a começar.

* * *

A luz que entrava pelas frestas da janela era a única coisa que trazia a mínima noção de tempo para Inuyasha, ele não tinha idéia há quanto tempo havia acordado e todo aquele pesadelo começara, parecia um século, mas pela claridade tinha certeza que não passara mais do que quatro horas. Olhou para Kagome deitada na cama e ela encarava o nada com uma expressão pouco interessada, não havia dito uma palavra sequer desde que desmaiara e ele também não tentara insistir em uma conversa.

Estava começando a se render, cada minuto daquele silêncio faziam com que ele perdesse a confiança, não que ainda lhe restasse alguma. Mas novamente, eram os olhos de Kagome que o aterrorizavam, sequer conseguia olhar para eles e encontrar tamanha profusão de... Nada. Não existia nada no olhar de Kagome, nenhum brilho, nenhuma esperança, apenas o absoluto e desesperador nada.

- Acho que estou com sede.

Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes encarando Kagome, tentava esconder a surpresa de ouvi-la falar, mas sua empolgação era nítida.

- Quer que eu pegue água?

- Acho que sim.

Kagome acompanhou com os olhos Inuyasha saindo do quarto e quando a porta se fechou soltou um suspiro alto. Não tinha sede, na verdade não sentia nada além de angustia, sabia que precisava daquele homem estranho ao seu lado, mas aquele silêncio estava deixando-a louca. Não tinha o que falar, sobre o que falaria? Era uma casca vazia, um corpo estranho com uma mente problemática e confusa, qualquer coisa que falasse seria absurdo e sem sentido algum, como ela mesma era. Não conseguia aceitar realmente, mas sabia que no fundo sua vontade era fechar os olhos e nunca mais acordar.

Sim, ela queria morrer, afinal viver daquela maneira não era vida. Pensar nisso fez com que ela se questionasse há quanto tempo não tinha memórias, será que sempre fora assim? Se não pudesse se lembrar de nada nunca então por que aquele homem insistia em ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que ele não estivesse em sua mente ainda sentia uma sensação estranha a seu lado, como se o conhecesse e provavelmente conhecia, mas o que isso importava agora? Estava sem esperanças, não sentia vontade de lutar por qualquer coisa que fosse por que sentia que era uma batalha perdida, estava cansada e nem sabia o porquê!

Inuyasha voltou com uma bandeja e Kagome sentiu cheiro de comida, seu estômago não reagiu, mas agradeceu mentalmente que ele pensasse nisso. Ele colocou a bandeja na cama e ela pôde ver torradas caseiras, um pote de geléia de morango, uma omelete fumegante, água e um jarro de suco de laranja.

- Fiz a omelete mais cedo para você, mas não reclamou de fome, tive que esquentar no microondas agora. Desculpe, estamos com a dispensa vazia. – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Tudo bem, não me importo. – disse.

A garota sentou-se na cama, iria comer mesmo que não sentisse fome, sentia-se obrigada a colocar algo para dentro de seu estômago, Inuyasha tinha tido trabalho em fazer aquilo para ela, não queria ser má educada. Espetou a omelete com o garfo e a levou até a boca.

Inuyasha voltou a sentar no canto do quarto, longe da cama e de Kagome, ela ergueu a sobrancelha com aquela atitude, mas não disse nada e voltou a se concentrar em comer. A comida não tinha gosto e a água parecia deixar sua boca mais seca.

- Você não foi sempre assim, sabe?

Kagome desviou os olhos da torrada e encarou Inuyasha confusa, do que ele estava falando? Percebendo a confusão da garota, Inuyasha deu um sorriso tímido e continuou:

- Sua memória. Até ontem você tinha consciência de que estava perdendo as memórias lentamente, mas acho que hoje que você já não consegue ter essa noção.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Estava espantada, não conseguia imaginar como ele sabia que ela havia se perguntado aquelas coisas, ele lhe conhecia assim tão bem? Sentiu o enjôo voltando e se concentrou em ouvir Inuyasha, não pensaria no passado, não por enquanto.

- Quando eu disse que nossa história tinha acabado eu estava mentindo, na verdade eu acho que nossa história nunca irá acabar, mesmo que você não se lembre mais de mim e eu acabe sozinho...

- Nós moramos juntos há muito tempo? – disse Kagome balançando o suco dentro do copo.

Inuyasha riu pelo nariz.

- Se dependesse de você nunca moraríamos juntos, você é muito teimosa e tende a querer fazer tudo sozinha, sabe? Ainda agora é assim. – disse Inuyasha com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Mas não, estamos juntos só há algumas poucas semanas, quando meu irmão disse que eu deveria cuidar de você e salvá-la dessa coisa.

Kagome sentiu um estranhamento ao ouvir a palavra irmão sair dos lábios de Inuyasha, mas achou que era besteira sua, no estado de estava qualquer coisa a impressionava.

- Como pode ver, eu não me dei muito bem com a missão que recebi.

- Não. – concordou Kagome.

- Ai, acho que eu podia passar sem essa. – disse Inuyasha.

- Não acho que seja culpa sua, na verdade não tenho muita esperança em sair bem dessa.

- Bem, então somos dois, também não tenho muita esperança em sair bem quando tudo isso terminar.

- Eu sempre quis ter um gato.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou Kagome como se ela estivesse completamente louca, mas ela apenas lhe sorriu em resposta em continuou.

- É uma das coisas que ainda está na minha mente. Eu sei que queria ter um gato persa bem gordo e preguiçoso, gosto de tomar sorvete no inverno e de marshmallows no meu chocolate quente. Fui sozinha minha vida inteira e tenho medo da morte. Acredito em anjos, mesmo que isso não faço sentido algum e me sinto segura perto de você. Por que me lembro dessas coisas inúteis e não sei quem você é?

- Você sabe, só não se lembra agora. – disse Inuyasha sorrindo de maneira triste. – Acreditar em anjos é uma coisa boa, eu acho.

- Não sou religiosa, sequer acredito em Deus.

- Acreditar em anjos seria mais como acreditar em você mesma. – disse Inuyasha.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Imagino que pouca coisa faça sentido para você agora.

Kagome juntou as sobrancelhas em uma careta e cruzou os braços.

- Estou satisfeita.

- Entendi o recado, estou saindo.

Inuyasha pegou a bandeja fazendo questão de não tocá-la no meio do processo e voltou a sair do quarto, mas dessa vez Kagome não o olhou, tinha a impressão de que ele demoraria muito a voltar e isso a deixava inquieta. Bocejou e ficou surpresa de que pudesse sentir sono, tinha a sensação que não podia sentir mais nada. Dormir lhe pareceu uma saída perfeita para a confusão de sua mente, talvez seu desejo de não acordar nunca mais se realizasse.

Escorregou para baixo voltando a se deixar, cobriu o rosto com o edredom e esperou até o que sono a derrubasse. Inuyasha não voltou mesmo depois que ela pegara no sono.

##

O hanyou tinha o telefone na mão e sua expressão estava em branco, era como se não sentisse nada, lembrava muito Kagome quando fixava seus olhos na parede e parecia não notar nada ao redor. Inuyasha parecia não ter vida nenhuma.

Discou o celular de Sesshoumaru, perguntando-se se um yokai como seu irmão realmente usava aquelas coisas tecnológicas. Yokais como Sesshoumaru tendiam a ser antiquados. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz do seu irmão respondendo.

- Não achei que me ligaria. – ele disse.

- Também não achei que ligaria. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Desistiu? – a voz de Sesshoumaru soava sem nenhuma crítica ou maldade.

- Acho que ela desistiu.

Inuyasha ouviu o som de algo que lembrava uma risada.

- Elas sempre desistem. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas e você? O que pretende fazer?

- Não sei. Achei que saberia me responder.

- Não consegui salvar nem minha mulher, como conseguiria salvar a sua?

- Você já viveu muitos anos, disse que eu poderia salvá-la, mas não me disse como fazer isso.

- Não menti quando disse que somente você poderia salvá-la, mas isso significa que você é o único que sabe como fazer isso.

- Se soubesse como fazer isso, já teria feito, não acha? – resmungou Inuyasha. – E espera um pouco, como você sabe que ela...

- Rin me disse. Olhe, Inuyasha, eu não sei como salvar a Rin, mas nunca desisti mesmo depois de todos esses anos, infelizmente você não tem todo esse tempo...

-Do que é que você está falando agora?

- Kikyou está vindo. – disse Sesshoumaru e sua voz agora tinha um tom irritado. – Vindo por você, não sei quando chegará, mas tenho certeza que não demorará muito. Preciso da Kagome, mas sei que precisa dela muito mais do que eu e por isso tentarei atrasar a Kikyou, não acredito que ela queira lhe fazer mal, mas não sei o que esse encontro de vocês faria com a sua cabeça. Você precisa estar bem para salvar a Kagome, se Kikyou chegar até você teremos perdido tudo.

- Vindo por mim?

- Não pense nisso, não é importante agora. Se concentre no que tem que fazer e apenas nisso, eu cuidarei de Kikyou.

Inuyasha juntou as sobrancelhas, aquela conversa tinha tomado um rumo completamente diferente, podia sentir Sesshoumaru tenso do outro lado da linha, mas não sabia se isso tinha a ver com o fato de Kagome mais parecer um vegetal ou com a vinda de Kikyou.

- Ela não pode te matar, não é mesmo? – perguntou sentindo-se como uma criança.

- A não ser que eu queira que ela me mate, o que definitivamente não quero agora. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Certo.

- Certo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio só ouvindo a respiração um do outro, passou pela cabeça de Inuyasha que aquilo era absurdamente esquisito e até mesmo um pouco gay, mexeu os ombros de maneira incomoda lembrando que estava falando com seu irmão, não existia nada demais no que estavam fazendo.

- Bom, acho que é isso. – disse Sesshoumaru finalmente.

- É, - respondeu Inuyasha. – hm, bom, obrigado por me dar mais esse tempo com ela.

- Eu ficaria feliz se alguém tivesse me dado mais um tempo com a Rin. Boa sorte.

- Obrigado, para você também.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Eu não preciso de sorte, adeus, Inuyasha.

Duas coisas naquela conversa marcaram Inuyasha profundamente. A primeira é que ele considerava Sesshoumaru _realmente_ seu irmão, por algum motivo estranho, não conseguia odiá-lo como antes e ele era apenas um irmão mais velho problemático e implicante.

A segunda foi a que mais lhe doeu, ele teve certeza que Sesshoumaru havia se despedido dele. Provavelmente para sempre.

* * *

Kagome acordou com uma sensação de dèjá-vu que a deixou verdadeiramente irritada. Não estava no quarto de Inuyasha, não existia uma cama em baixo de si e ao perceber isso caiu com força no chão. Olhou ao redor achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Parecia com sua mente; não havia nada ali. Não importava para qual direção ela olhava a única coisa que via era um infinito negro e obscuro. Olhou para baixo e ao notar que não existia chão sentiu seu corpo novamente caindo, só que dessa vez muito rápido e parecia que a queda não tinha fim.

Demorou a se acostumar com aquele lugar, pois não havia nada ali. Ficava em pé quando acreditava que existia chão sob seus pés e quando aprendeu isso ficou mais fácil se locomover, tentava encontrar uma brecha naquela escuridão, um filete de luz qualquer que lhe desse uma dica de como sair daquele lugar.

- Eu odeio sonhos drogados. – resmungou para si mesma. – Eu poderia acordar logo.

_Há um lugar abaixo_

_A escuridão interior_

_É um lugar, eu não pertenço a ele_

_Venha me libertar desse esquecimento_

Aquele pensamento acendeu uma luz na mente de Kagome, era como se seu desejo de não acordar mais se realizasse, porém a única coisa que desejava naquele momento era acordar, não pertencia àquele lugar.

Andou pelo o que ela acreditava terem sido horas e não viu nada além da escuridão, sentia-se cansada e derrotada, então era assim que suas memórias se sentiam em sua mente? Girando em um infinito monte de nada. Quis sentar e chorar, mas idéia de parar de andar a aterrorizava, tinha que se mexer para acreditar que ainda estava viva e aquilo não era uma espécie de inferno particular.

Pensou em Inuyasha, pois era a única pessoa que ela conseguia se lembrar e implorou que ele viesse lhe libertar, mas nada aconteceu. Estava sozinha.

_Tudo dentro de mim_

_Na borda da agonia_

_Não há nada que eu possa fingir_

_Você sabe que a estrada é sozinha_

_Eu vou precisar de ajudar_

Teve certeza que se continuasse vagando ficaria louca, mas não conseguia parar. Quanto tempo agüentaria ainda? Ficaria ali para sempre? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a possibilidade de seu destino ser aquele, se perguntou o que havia feito de tão horrível em vida para merecer aquilo. Buscou dentro de si, mas tudo o que encontrou foi agonia, a falta de memória dava espaço a sentimentos cruéis que a angustiavam e faziam seus olhos arderem.

Não se importou em chorar e gritar e amaldiçoar, não existia mais maneira dela fingir, pois não havia nada ali para registrar sua loucura. Estava tão sozinha que chegava a doer e por algum motivo se lembrou das palavras de Inuyasha e elas fizeram sentido para ela. Ele havia dito que tentara salvá-la, mas estava sozinho e que precisaria de ajuda. Era exatamente o que acontecia com ela agora, estava sozinha naquela estrada e precisaria de ajuda, mesmo sem saber como conseguiria pedir.

_Isto é um conto de fadas_

_E a história acabou_

_Nada que eu não teria tentado dizer_

Inuyasha abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para Kagome, ela finalmente voltara a dormir. Aquilo de certa maneira era bom, poderia se aproximar sem medo de sua reação. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou o queixo no colchão, olhando-a dormir, mas a expressão que ela tinha no rosto fez com que ele percebesse que algo estava errado. Inuyasha tocou-lhe a mão e um arrepio correu por todo o seu corpo: ela estava gelada.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Kagome, algo sério, ele podia sentir isso. Ela estava viva, conseguia sentir sua pulsação e sua respiração, mas ainda assim ela estava gelada, pálida, sem vida. Esfregou o rosto tentando se acalmar, mas o desespero começava a levar sua razão embora. Ela estava morrendo, não entendia como, mas tinha certeza. De novo Kagome estava morrendo em sua frente e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Pensou em todas as coisas estúpidas que pessoas desesperadas pensam em situações como essas, lembrou-se até de contos de fadas onde princesas dormiam e esperavam pelo beijo de seus príncipes. Estava desesperado, não havia nada que não tentasse. Subiu na cama e beijou-lhe os lábios. Encarou-a por alguns segundos. Nada. Continuava gelada, continuava sem vida.

- Merda, Kagome, não faça isso comigo! Não de novo!

_E eu_

_E eu continuo vagando pra longe_

_Estou tão confuso_

_Eu continuo vagando_

Kagome achou ter ouvido alguma coisa, mas certamente era alucinação. Descobrira que aquele lugar também podia lhe pregar peças, ouvira miados de gatos ao longe e não importava o quanto procurasse por eles, não os encontrava. Concluiu que qualquer outro som também era parte de sua loucura. Sua mente antes tão lúcida começava a ficar confusa e perdida, somente alguns pensamentos lhe regiam: não pare, continue andando, você achará a saída.

Mas às vezes, se perguntava que saída era aquela e para onde deveria andar. Nessas horas o primeiro pensamento lhe gritava: NÃO PARE! E ela não parava, não importando quão sem sentido toda aquela caminhada havia se tornado. Sabia que chorava, mas não sabia mais o porquê, na verdade percebeu que não sabia de mais nada, quem ela era? O que estava fazendo? Existia alguma maneira de lhe libertarem daquele lugar?

_Eu continuo vagando (me libertar)_

_Venha me libertar (me libertar)_

_Eu continuo vagando (me libertar)_

_Venha me libertar desse esquecimento_

Ela continuava andando e pedindo apenas para que alguém lhe ajudasse, para que alguém viesse lhe libertar daquele esquecimento. Ela não conseguiria sozinha. Ela não queria conseguir sozinha.

##

Inuyasha sentiu quando a mão de Kagome apertou-lhe, durou apenas um segundo, mas foi o bastante para saber que seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo com ela, ela estava lutando. Sim, ela estava lutando e ele também deveria lutar, mas não havia mais armas, não havia mais palavras ou salvação. Não sabia o que fazer, sequer tinha idéia.

O corpo gelado de Kagome fez com que ele finalmente aceitasse o que tentava com tanto afinco negar, o medo de perdê-la se tornou tão grande se sufocou o medo que tinha de amá-la. Não se importava mais com que aconteceria com ele se a amasse, nada no mundo poderia ser pior do que perdê-la sendo o único a poder salvá-la. Se ela morresse seria sua culpa. Terminaria como Sesshoumaru. Compreendeu naquele momento toda a amargura de Sesshoumaru, todo o ódio que ele sentia pelo mundo, pela maneira que ele tratava as outras pessoas, pela primeira vez na vida entendeu seu irmão por completo e quis chorar por ele. E também por si mesmo, por que era aquilo que estava destinado para ele.

Amava Kagome mais do que amava a si mesmo e iria perdê-la antes mesmo de ter oportunidade de dizer isso.

Respirou fundo sabendo que não teria o destino de Sesshoumaru, naquele momento compreendeu que não viveria sem ela e que se ela partisse, ele iria atrás. Não era tão forte quanto seu irmão, não lidaria com nada daquilo. Deitou-se na cama ao lado de Kagome e a abraçou acreditando cegamente que seria a última vez que faria isso com vida.

- Sei que isso pode lhe soar idiota agora, mas prometo que _eu estarei lá quando não houver nada sobrando, noite e dia te abraçando. _Sei também que não se lembra de mim agora, mas procure _no mais profundo de sua alma e encontre-me lá._ – Inuyasha dizia em seu ouvido. Sua voz era dolorosa e por vezes parecia que iria chorar. Ainda a abraçava. – Você _pode me sentir aqui com você?_

##

Kagome arregalou os olhos, sentia algo quente tocando seu corpo, mas não existia nada lá, mas logo o calor sumiu. Ainda podia ouvir sons que lembravam muito um sussurro, a voz não lhe era estranha, mas não distinguia o que exatamente estavam lhe dizendo. Esforçava-se para compreender a mensagem, mas não resultava em nada, era como um rádio com interferência. Tocou o braço onde estivera quente há poucos segundos e continuou a andar.

##

Inuyasha trouxe o corpo inerte de Kagome mais contra seu corpo. Ela não reagiu ou demonstrou qualquer sinal de compreender o que acontecia.

- Eu não quero desistir de você, Kagome, então por favor também não desista. Eu a seguirei onde você for, mas não me deixe para trás, volte nem que seja para partimos juntos.

Nada. O corpo de Kagome parecia mais sem vida a cada instante, ela respirava, seu coração batia, mas ela não estava lá. Inuyasha não sentia como se Kagome estivesse ali com ele e era isso que o desesperava mais, não fazia idéia do que acontecia com ela ou onde ela estava e não estar ao seu lado o destruía.

##

Kagome viu finalmente uma luz. Ela parecia estar a kilometros de distancia, mas não importava, ela precisava chegar até lá, usou toda a força que ainda tinha e correu como se chegar naquela luz fosse sua vida. Porém quanto mais se aproximava mais o terror a absorvia, aquela luz na verdade era fogo. Alguma coisa estava queimando.

O fogo engolia uma mansão antiga que estava rodeada por uma densa floresta que no momento só servia para alimentar o incêndio, Kagome olhou para a cena horrorizada, alguma coisa lhe dizia que precisava salvar alguém, que precisava se aproximar daquele fogo. Algo importante estava ali dentro.

Naquele momento Kagome não era mais racional, o que lhe movia era apenas aquele pensamento doentio de que precisava salvar alguém, sabia que já tinha visto o incêndio antes, conhecia aquela casa, conhecia aquela floresta, conhecia aquele lugar. Sim, ela conhecia, mesmo que naquele momento não soubesse como. Viu uma figura distorcida encarando o fogo de longe, quis correr até ela, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas algo impediu. Sentia como se cordas a atraíssem até o fogo, ela _precisava_ chegar até lá.

Ignorou a figura e correu em direção ao fogo, o calor lhe acertou e ela sentiu quando suas roupas começaram a queimar, mas nada podia impedi-la. A fumaça começava a roubar seus sentidos quando suas pernas pararam de correr e passaram a tremer.

- Oh Deus, não.

Lá estava quem ela procurava, nada além de fogo e um dourado brilhante que seus olhos reconheciam. Ele estava morrendo e a encarava, mas não pedia ajuda ou lutava contra o fogo, Kagome correu até ele e o abraçou, tentando tirá-lo daquele lugar, mas não tinha força, sua pele agora ardia por causa do fogo. Soltou um urro de dor quando as chamas destruíram suas roupas e passaram a queimar seu corpo.

Iria morrer, tinha certeza. Mas não queria morrer, não ali, não com aquela pessoa, não naquelas circunstâncias. Abraçou o corpo inerte a seu lado desejando que ele pudesse ajudá-la, que ele tivesse a mesma gana de viver, mas ele não se mexia. Kagome fechou os olhos aceitando seu destino, sua hora havia chegado. Ao menos não estaria sozinha.

O que abriu seus olhos foi o alivio repentino que sentiu em sua mão, ela não queimava, na verdade existia algum tipo de água nela que impedia que o fogo a consumisse. E o alivio veio novamente, agora por todo o seu braço. Olhou confusa para o corpo ao seu lado e pela primeira vez ele falou.

- Vá agora!

##

Inuyasha chorava, não se importava mais com a imagem que tinha. Seu ego estava esmigalhado, não havia mais por que tentar aparentar indiferença. Suas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e caíam no corpo inerte de Kagome, não a abraçava mais, não conseguia lidar com a idéia de tê-la tão perto e ser incapaz de dizer o quanto sentia por tudo aquilo.

Apoiou sua testa na mão da garota e suas lágrimas ensoparam-na e logo as lágrimas escorreram pelo braço. Ele segurou o braço dela com força por uma última vez, seria sua última tentativa.

- Sei que já te pedi coisas demais, mas juro que essa é a última, por favor, Kagome, eu lhe imploro, não me deixe, não agora que sei o quanto preciso de você, não agora que sei o quanto amo você, não faça isso comigo, por favor, Kagome, sei que tem forças para voltar. Volte pra mim.

##

Kagome chorou pela pessoa que morria no fogo. Agora sabia quem ele era, sabia onde ficava aquela casa, sabia o que acontecia. Fechou os olhos. Era hora de acordar. _Era hora de voltar para Inuyasha._

* * *

**Nota da autora: **As partes em itálico, inclusive nas falas dos personagens, são músicas da banda Lacuna Coil. Não lembro agora todas que usei, mas as principais são "Oblivion" que é na parte da Kagome e "Devoted" na fala de Inuyasha.

*Outra coisa, em uma fala da Kikyou ela diz que o Inuyasha é o reflexo da Kagome. Isso é algo que só explicarei mais para frente, mas guardem a informação, é importante =)

* * *

Olá! Como então? :D

Demorei, né? Confesso que esse capítulo foi muito difícil de escrever e não ficou como eu queria, o momento da volta da Kagome deveria ser mais emocionante e deveria ser totalmente baseado na aceitação do Inuyasha de que ele a ama, mas não sei como é com vocês, mas meus personagens ganham vida própria e quando eu percebo a idéia que eu tive some e eles se escrevem sozinhos.

Como deu para notar (ou não 8D), estamos chegando finalmente ao fim da fic, chuto que teremos no máximo mais uns 5. Não me matem pelo mistério com a mãe do Inuyasha e pela tosquice do "odiosa", eu tinha que explicar as coisas, mas sem contar ainda. Não é a hora.

Entrei em época tensa na faculdade, então não se assustem se eu sumir mais do que o normal. Tenho zilhões de provas, trabalhos e seminários e não comecei nada. Tipo, essa semana que vai entrar tenho que entregar 5 trabalhos e tenho uma prova. Adoro minha vida **–NOT!**

Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo mais do que eu. E agora, glória a Deus, responderei as reviews, já é quase sete horas da manhã, mas quem liga? 8D

**Aninha:** Obrigada, querida :) Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! :*

**AdamuNaturo:** HAUHSUAS Eu entendo perfeitamente, é que eu tenho mania de ler as reviews das outras pessoas nas fics alheias, daí acho que todo mundo é assim. Sabe que muita gente diz a mesma coisa? Eu gero um sentimento de ódio/amor com minhas loucuras! Mas bom, eu resolvi o problema do Inu, né? :*

**Maah:** Olá miiiiiinha querida! Há, eu sabia que você era das minhas e que lia as outras reviews HAIUSHIUAHS Bom, eu fiz ele chorar, mas nem ficou chorável a cena, sou uma negação na vida mimimi Fico feliz que goste das minhas confusões na hora de escrever lutas, matar pessoas aleatórios e colocar Miroku e Sango juntos 8D Beeeijos

**Ana M.:** HUAIHSIUHS Eu sou má? ;o; Poxa, coitada de mim, sou tão boazinha! Sei bem como é esperar a angustia de esperar um capítulo, por isso tento sempre escrever o mais rápido que posso e fazer capítulos grandes para compensar. Obrigada pelo elogio à fic, é uma alegria na vida saber que as pessoas gostam do que escrevo (r) :*

**Lourenzi:** Nossa, fiquei lisonjeada agora! De verdade! Sei que existe um zilhão de fics maravilhosas de Inu e você escolher a minha como a melhor me deixa muuuuito feliz! Tem teorias sobre a mãe do Inu, é? Aposto que você sabe quem ela é, juro que não sei como as pessoas não descobriram ainda hahahaha Beijos :*

**Yogoto:** Obrigada por gostar das cenas porcas de lutas, estou tentando me esforçar, afinal Kikyou e Sesshoumaru precisará de uma coisa MUITO boa, né? Esse capítulo todo está bem gay e "romântico" então espero que goste :**

**Lecka-Chan:** FINALMENTE estou te respondendo, né? HAHAHAH Obrigada, feliz dia das crianças para você também :3 Eu sou uma eterna criança, não importa quanto tempo passe, ainda mais quando dá pra ganhar presente 8D

Desculpe por ser maligna 8D Mas a gente precisa de um pouco de drama na vida, né? E falando em drama na vida, não leve fics/livros/mangas choráveis pra escola, quando eu estava no colegial levei um mangá trágico pra minha escola e TODAS as meninas leram e começaram a chorar igual loucas, foi o caos.

Ah, vai, posso dizer que sempre faço meus personagens sofrerem por um bem maior 8D Ao menos eu acho! E desista dos homens da ficção, os desgraçados não existem para odiarmos a vida, sad, but true.

Nada de mãe de Inuyasha por enquanto, desculpe HHAHAH Esse é tipo o grande mistério da fic, logo, deixarei para o final. E a mãe do Inuyasha não é uma pessoa ruim, garanto!

Ainda tem mais Miroku e Sango pela frente, será que os deixarei felizes para sempre? Será que alguém será feliz nessa fic trágica? Não perca os próximos episódios! HAIUHSIUHAS :D

E ufa, acho que consegui responder tudo direitinho! Beeeeijos :*

* * *

Como sempre, agradeço quem tem paciência de me acompanhar e esperar meus capítulos, se continuo escrevendo é só por causa de vocês k3 Aproveito para pedir desculpa por qualquer erro estúpido que aparecer, não estou tempo de revisar e isso é meu pior pesadelo, mas prefiro enviar com algum possível erro do que não enviar nada.

Tenham uma boa semana e um bom mês, até a próxima! Beeeijos.

P.S: Gostaria de dizer que se o capítulo que deveria ser dramático não saiu dramático o bastante foi por causa da trilha sonora. Te pergunto, quem consegue sofrer ouvindo a música "Turn it off" da Kesha?


	28. Lutas e Pedidos

Inuyasha chorava, não se importava mais com a imagem que tinha. Seu ego estava esmigalhado, não havia mais por que tentar aparentar indiferença. Suas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e caíam no corpo inerte de Kagome, não a abraçava mais, não conseguia lidar com a idéia de tê-la tão perto e ser incapaz de dizer o quanto sentia por tudo aquilo.

Apoiou sua testa na mão da garota e suas lágrimas ensoparam-na e logo as lágrimas escorreram pelo braço. Ele segurou o braço dela com força por uma última vez, seria sua última tentativa.

- Sei que já te pedi coisas demais, mas juro que essa é a última, por favor, Kagome, eu lhe imploro, não me deixe, não agora que sei o quanto preciso de você, não agora que sei o quanto amo você, não faça isso comigo, por favor, Kagome, sei que tem forças para voltar. Volte pra mim.

##

Kagome chorou pela pessoa que morria no fogo. Agora sabia quem ele era, sabia onde ficava aquela casa, sabia o que acontecia. Fechou os olhos. Era hora de acordar. Era hora de voltar para Inuyasha.

**Capítulo 27 – Lutas e Pedidos**

Inuyasha respirou fundo. Ela havia partido, agora aceitava sua derrota. Precisava falar com Sesshoumaru, talvez quem sabe se juntar à ele na missão maluca de matar Kikyou. Naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar na sua posição, não era capaz de lembrar que não era uma opção lutar, pois ele se tornaria um fardo. Não podia lutar, não conseguia livrar-se daquele poder que o sangue de sua suposta mãe tinha sobre ele, mas o que ele tinha a perder agora? Certa vez conversara com Miroku e lhe contara que às vezes sentia que estava prestes a ir para o outro lado e deixar sua humanidade para trás, no fundo nunca acreditara que seria realmente capaz, mas Bankotsu havia dado a pista, não havia? Ele não havia dito algo sobre Inuyasha perder a cabeça? Então era possível, ele precisava se agarrar àquela idéia ou enlouqueceria.

Inuyasha mataria Kikyou e vingaria Kagome, não importando o que lhe aconteceria. Ele não se importava mais em ser humano ou meio humano ou o quer que ele fosse, pela primeira vez ele percebeu que não existia mais sentido em continuar vivo e se no meio de sua busca por vingança ele morresse, bem, não seria algo tão ruim, não é mesmo? Não teria que se preocupar em terminar com sua própria vida.

Limpou o rosto que estava úmido graças às lágrimas e levantou-se da cama, não olhou para o corpo deitado, não conseguia encarar a morte tão de perto, não a dela. Saiu do quarto e rumou para a sala em busca de um telefone, suas ações eram automáticas e mecânicas, não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas seu corpo apenas seguia em frente, agindo por conta própria. Discou o telefone sem ao menos perceber qual era e surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz do outro lado. Ele ligara para Miroku.

- Inuyasha? – disse Miroku com um leve tom de preocupação na voz.

Ele não respondeu. O que diria? Não fazia idéia do porquê ter ligado logo para Miroku num momento como aquele, ele era amigo de Kagome no final das contas, não tinha que lidar com aquele problema, não agora.

- Inuyasha, o que aconteceu? Responda! Está me deixando preocupado.

Nada. Nenhuma palavra saía da sua boca.

- Se não disser nada entenderei que está na merda e irei até ai agora mesmo!

- Não. – respondeu Inuyasha automaticamente. – Não, você não tem que vir para cá agora, eu estou... Eu estou bem.

- Não está bem! – retrucou Miroku. – Você está nessa casa com a Kagome há dias e se isolou de todos, agora me liga misteriosamente e diz que está tudo bem? O que está me escondendo?

- Não sabia para quem eu estava ligando. – confessou Inuyasha. – Só percebi quando atendeu.

Miroku ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e quando voltou a falar sua voz era receosa.

- Inuyasha, cadê a Kagome?

- Estou sozinho agora.

- O que aconteceu? Onde ela está?

Silêncio novamente. Inuyasha esfregou o rosto, os olhos começavam a arder novamente, tinha que desligar aquele telefone e voltar a se focar na sua missão. Não tinha o direito de sofrer uma morte que era culpa sua.

- INUYASHA, RESPONDA! – gritou Miroku.

- Eu não sei, não sei onde ela está, não sei o que aconteceu, está bem? – respondeu Inuyasha apertando o fone com mais força do que o necessário. O aparelho quebraria a qualquer momento se ele não afrouxasse o aperto. – Uma hora ela estava bem e na outra tinha partido!

- Estou indo para sua casa.

Inuyasha não teve tempo de responder, Miroku desligou o telefone na sua cara.

##

Kagome olhou ao redor, aquilo era realmente ridículo. Estava em uma espécie de corredor que parecia não ter fim e ao invés de paredes existiam apenas portas, uma ao lado da outra. Quilômetros e quilômetros de portas destrancadas apenas esperando para serem abertas. Suspirou e virou-se para a direita, existia um número 7 na porta.

- Mas que maravilha, número sete de um milhão. Um dia eu chego lá!

Colocou a mão na maçaneta e virou-a. Mesmo que já tivesse passado por isso nas seis portas anteriores, ainda se sentia surpresa com o que encontrava atrás daquelas portas. Era sua vida. Cada uma daquelas portas a levavam para um momento da sua vida, tudo o que havia perdido estava ali, á sua disposição.

Sorriu a se ver correndo pelo templo dos anjos, mais ou menos com sete anos. O corpo era minúsculo, o cabelo negro curto e bagunçado e os olhos azuis já eram enormes e brilhantes desde aquela época, usava um vestido azul claro na altura dos joelhos e estava descalça. Parou ao notar a presença da Kagome adulta e a encarou de maneira curiosa, era possível notar reconhecimentos nos olhos da pequena criança. Ela sabia quem Kagome era.

- Não pode estar aqui. – cochichou olhando ao redor. – Se Kikyou te pegar estará com grandes problemas.

- Acho que ela não nos encontrará. – respondeu Kagome.

- Ela sempre nos encontra. – respondeu a garota mordendo o lábio.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Está perdida? – perguntou a garota. – Espero que esteja ou eu estou ficando louca. Sou uma criança, mas sei que não é normal pessoas do futuro nos visitarem, ainda mais eu mesma. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kagome riu.

- Você não faz nem idéia de quanta coisa aconteceu!

A garota sentou no chão e olhou para cima, como se esperasse que Kagome fizesse o mesmo, quando ela não imitou seus movimentos, cruzou o braço e disse:

- Achei que me contaria o que está acontecendo.

- Desculpe, eu não tenho tempo, existem milhões de outras como nós que preciso visitar. – disse Kagome.

- Isso é estranho.

- Nem me fale! – disse Kagome.

- Estou curiosa, é maldade fazer isso com uma criança.

- Você não fala como uma criança. – retrucou Kagome.

- Mérito seu. – respondeu a garota. – Agora, por favor, me diga o que está fazendo aqui. Posso te ajudar.

Kagome suspirou longamente.

- Vou resumir, está bem? Você ainda não é um anjo, mas vai se tornar um, um dos bons, eu diria que a melhor entre nós, modéstia à parte. Isso porque a Kikyou te treinou melhor do que as outras só porque ela precisaria de você no futuro. Existe um monte de blábláblá no meio da história, mas resumindo as coisas, eu meio que me apaixonei pelo yokai que eu deveria matar, renunciei minha posição de anjo por ele e pelo irmão dele – a garota pareceu confusa e Kagome sorriu. – longa história, não importa agora. Como eu renunciei ser um anjo, perdi minhas asas, parte da minha alma e todas minhas memórias e vim parar aqui. No momento não sei ao certo o que estou fazendo, mas acredito que preciso visitar tudo o que já passei na vida até agora para recuperar minhas memórias.

A garota pareceu chocada com a história, ela mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns instantes e disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Você fez tudo isso por causa de um menino? Ah, meu Deus, vou me tornar uma apaixonada bobona!

- Não foi só por ele, mas isso não importa agora. Entende porque preciso ir embora agora? Existe um milhão de coisas que preciso ver.

- Quantas coisas já viu?

- Estou na porta sete.

- Estou com sete anos.

- Sim, eu imaginei. Irei embora agora, nos encontraremos logo...

A garota acenou e Kagome virou-se de costas, mas antes que pudesse abrir a garota a chamou.

- Sim?

- Kagome, você lembra-se de toda a sua vida agora? – perguntou a garota, suas sobrancelhas ainda estavam franzidas.

- Sim, por quê?

- Por que sou um gênio. – disse a garota sorrindo. – Sente-se aqui, tenho um plano.

Kagome suspirou. Não achava que o que ela tinha a dizer ajudaria muito, mas não custava nada ouvir. A garota estava melhor do que ela, tinha um plano.

* * *

Miroku esmurrava a porta da frente com força. Tentara a campainha, mas não obtivera resultados. De dentro da casa, Inuyasha olhava para a porta com expressão de poucos amigos, achou que se ignorasse Miroku ele iria embora, mas o rapaz parecia decidido. Olhou para as escadas, se ele entrasse não poderia deixar que fosse para o andar de cima, ver uma pessoa morta não era o tipo de lembrança que Inuyasha gostaria de deixar para o amigo. Revirou os olhos, aquela insistência estava começando a irritar.

- Já vai! – gritou.

O rapaz não deixou de esmurrar a porta, mesmo ouvindo o berro de Inuyasha. O hanyou saiu batendo o pé até a porta e a escancarou, deixando Miroku entrar. Ele ficou parado, olhando confuso do hanyou para a casa.

- Não queria entrar?

- Você chorou. – disse Miroku de forma acusadora. – O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Inuyasha virou as costas e voltou para o sofá, jogou seu corpo pesadamente por entre o estofado e afundou. Miroku fechou a porta atrás de si e andou até Inuyasha, sentando-se ao lado no sofá.

- A Kagome, Inuyasha, o que aconteceu com ela? – disse.

Ele não respondeu. Seus olhos continuavam fixo na televisão que estava desligada, era como se Miroku não estivesse ao seu lado. Miroku ao notar a expressão do hanyou pegou-o pelo braço e balançou-o com força.

A expressão que recebeu de Inuyasha fez Miroku soltar seu braço. Era um misto assustador de raiva e dor, seus olhos transbordavam de agonia, mas todas suas feições pareciam prestes a matar se fosse preciso. Encarar aquilo era desolador, para Miroku que sempre conhecera Inuyasha, ver tanto desespero chegava a ser doloroso.

- Onde ela está? – sua voz agora era calma, solidária.

- Quer saber onde ela está ou o que sobrou dela? – respondeu Inuyasha, sua voz era amargurada.

- Quero saber onde ela _está_. – repetiu Miroku sem mudar seu tom.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, não precisa estar aqui, não precisa ver nada disso. – disse Inuyasha. – É um problema meu.

- Já disse que essa história de querer ser herói não combina com você. - retrucou Miroku.

- Não, realmente não.

- Deixe-me vê-la.

- Ela está morta, Miroku, não há nada para ver, acabou.

Ele esperava por essa resposta, por algum motivo soubera que ele diria desde que atendera o telefone, mas era por isso que estava ali. Miroku não acreditava realmente que ela estava morta, as palavras de sua última conversa com a garota ecoavam em sua mente de forma tão clara, era como se ela tentasse lhe dizer que ele estava certo, que ela conseguiria superar aquela situação toda, que a lembrança de Inuyasha havia sido forte o bastante para mantê-la salva. Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Kagome desistiria de Inuyasha.

- E se ela não estiver morta?

Novamente, a expressão doentia tomou a face de Inuyasha quando ele encarou Miroku, só que dessa vez seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente, era como se não tivesse ao lado do seu melhor amigo e sim de alguém ameaçador.

- Eu sei o que eu vi, eu sei o que eu senti! – respondeu entre dentes. – Se quer tanto assim ter de vê-la morta, então vá, suba as escadas e veja com seus próprios olhos.

Miroku olhou para a escada e depois para Inuyasha, levantou-se e parou em frente ao hanyou. Respirou fundo agarrando-se àquela sensação e disse:

- Não vai subir comigo?

* * *

Kagome olhou maravilhada para sua versão criança, não conseguia acreditar que não pensara em algo tão simples. Era tão óbvio! Claro que o plano dela era infantil e não incluía a peça principal, afinal como ela encaixaria Inuyasha se ela sequer fazia idéia da sua existência?

- Acha que vai funcionar? – perguntou a garota. – Na hora pareceu bastante inteligente, mas agora é meio idiota. Não seria tão simples, seria?

- Não custa tentar, não acha? – disse Kagome sorrindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e encarou Kagome.

- Se não der certo pode ficar aqui comigo. Seria divertido.

- Dará certo, confio em você.

A garota sorriu.

- Então confia em si mesma.

Kagome ajoelhou-se em frente a garota e disse:

- Eu não sei se isso é uma memória ou minha mente falando comigo mesma, mas obrigada por sua ajuda.

- Vai saber o que está acontecendo aqui, não é? – disse a garota e logo ela riu. – Estou conversando comigo mesma, ninguém vai acreditar quando eu contar.

Kagome beijou-lhe a testa e sorriu.

- Boa sorte. – disse a garota.

Ela agradeceu e abriu a porta, deixando sua infância para trás. Olhou para o final do corredor e respirou fundo, aquilo parecia infinito, mas ela não se importava, era sua única esperança. À principio ela apenas andava, mas notou que as portas repetiam os números, deveria realmente ter **todas** suas lembranças, ao concluir isso começou a correr. Precisava da última porta, ela seria sua salvação.

Kagome correu e correu sem ter noção do tempo, novamente aquela sensação horrível de estar andando em círculos tomou conta do seu corpo, mas o caminho era reto, não havia como ela estar perdida. Ela se agarrou nesse pensamento e continuou em frente, suas pernas começavam a doer, assim como seu pulmão que dava pontadas, não deixou de achar engraçado que sentisse dores em um lugar como aquele, precisava se concentrar em alguma coisa e a dor era a única coisa que conseguia dominar sua mente.

Ela não soube exatamente quanto tempo correu por aquele corredor até finalmente achar seu final, a porta, ao contrário das outras, não estava ao lado, estava em sua frente e não tinha número nenhum. Ficou parada ali por um tempo, tentando recuperar o fôlego e se livrar das dores que sentia, agora em frente à porta sentia medo do que iria encontrar. Poderia ser apenas outra lembrança e não uma saída. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Era Inuyasha. Ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados, mas sabia que era Inuyasha quem estava ali, sua presença dominava todo o lugar, era quase possível senti-lo. Ao abrir os olhos sentiu suas pernas bambas, ela também estava ali, mas estava morta. Estava no quarto de Inuyasha, deitada em sua cama e ele estava ao seu lado, chorando, implorando para que ela vivesse. Então essa era a última lembrança que tinha de sua vida? Estava realmente morta?

Kagome ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e tocou o braço de Inuyasha, tentando fazer com que ele a visse, assim como a garota a tinha visto, mas ele não respondeu. Era como se ela não estivesse ali e realmente não estava.

- Inuyasha, estou aqui, - sussurrou em seu ouvido. – estou viva, ande, olhe para mim!

Nada. Inuyasha estava tão absorto em todo seu desespero, em toda sua dor que não conseguia sequer notá-la. Ela levantou-se e olhou toda a cena, sentindo-se uma intrusa em suas próprias memórias, não tinha direito de ver toda aquela dor que provavelmente ele só demonstrava porque ninguém podia ver. Foi só então que ela percebeu que ele chorava, sim, de seus olhos escorriam lágrimas pesadas que caíam em sua mão inerte e gelada em cima da cama.

Kagome olhou para sua própria mão e sentiu seus olhos queimando. Ele a havia salvo do incêndio, o alívio que ela sentiria quando estava rodeada pelas chamas era as lágrimas de Inuyasha, estava viva graças a ele. Quis chorar ao presenciar aquela cena, era doloroso demais vê-lo de culpar por não poder salvá-la quando havia feito exatamente o contrário. Ela se aproximou novamente do hanyou, mas antes que pudesse falar ouviu o sussurro que saía dos lábios de Inuyasha.

"_Sei que já te pedi coisas demais, mas juro que essa é a última, por favor, Kagome, eu lhe imploro, não me deixe, não agora que sei o quanto preciso de você, não agora que sei o quanto amo você, não faça isso comigo, por favor, Kagome, sei que tem forças para voltar. Volte pra mim."_

Ele a amava. Ele também a amava! Pela primeira vez ouvira aquelas palavras vindas de Inuyasha, o desespero começou a tomar conta do seu corpo, tinha que dizer para ele que estava ali, tinha que livrá-lo de todo aquele desespero.

- Eu estou aqui, Inuyasha, por favor, não desista ainda, por favor, eu estou aqui, olhe pra mim, perceba que eu não te deixei. Anda, Inuyasha, não faça isso comigo, não agora.

Novamente, nada. E dessa vez ela chorou. Chorou porque não conseguia pensar direito, porque a dor de Inuyasha a afetava de maneira tão profundo, tão absurda que ela não conseguia mais se controlar. Seu corpo balançava para frente e para trás, enquanto soluçava alto e ainda tentava fazer com que Inuyasha a percebesse, mas era inútil, todos seus esforços para ser notada eram em vão. Ele havia desistido.

Inuyasha levantou-se da cama e arrastou-se para fora do quarto, sem sequer olhar para trás. Kagome sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo. Uma porta, aquilo era um porta. Limpou o rosto antes de levantar e usou a parede como apoio para andar, estava tonta e sua vista estava embaçada. Agarrou-se na maçaneta como se ela pudesse salvar sua vida e era nisso que ela acreditava, atrás daquela única porta estaria sua salvação. Ou o seu fim.

Abriu-a sem delongas e olhou confusa. A porta levava para o mesmo quarto que estava antes, mas agora Miroku também estava ali. Esfregou o resto tentando se livrar das lágrimas queria ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava perto da janela e agora era Inuyasha quem estava perto da porta, olhando tudo de longe, com uma expressão indecifrável.

Miroku olhou para o corpo de Kagome deitado na cama e virou seus olhos para Inuyasha.

- Ela não está morta.

O coração de Kagome acelerou. Aquilo não era uma lembrança, estava acontecendo, ela estava vendo tudo o que estava acontecendo no quarto. Precisava voltar para seu corpo, precisava provar que estava ali.

- Do que você está falando? – disse Inuyasha grosseiramente. – Ficou maluco?

- Venha ver por conta própria. – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha hesitou, Kagome percebeu que ele não queria olhar para seu corpo supostamente sem vida, mas mesmo assim virou seus olhos para encará-la, ele segurou com força no batendo na porta, parecia prestes a cair.

- Ela está respirando. – sussurrou.

Kagome andou até Inuyasha e parou ao seu lado.

- Sim, eu estou viva, eu voltei pra você, confie em mim! – disse.

Miroku e Inuyasha se encararam mutuamente, a sobrancelha de ambos estava franzida.

- Você sentiu isso? – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Sou eu! Sou eu que você está sentindo!

Kagome cuspia as palavras, não acreditava que eles haviam percebido, mas o que faria agora? Como voltaria para seu corpo? Fechou os olhos forçando sua mente a pensar.

- Isso é muito estranho. – disse Miroku.

Novamente, Inuyasha apenas acenou com a cabeça. Respirou fundo e andou lentamente até a cama, ajoelhou-se ao lado e encarou o corpo de Kagome, o movimento sutil dele respirando era um milagre, poderia vê-lo para sempre.

- Você está ai, não está? Você realmente voltou? – sussurrou.

Kagome ajoelhou-se ao lado de Inuyasha e apoiou seu peso na cama.

- Voltei, eu estou aqui, me veja, por favor, eu preciso de você.

- Como você sabia? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Como sabia que ela não estava morta?

- Você a deixaria?

- Nunca.

- Ela também não o deixaria. Existe algo entre vocês, eu não sei ao certo o que é, Inuyasha, desde o primeiro momento que os vi juntos eu soube que não era normal. Eu acho que vocês agora são um só, na verdade, sempre foram, desde que se encontraram.

- Isso é loucura.

- Pode ser, mas pode dizer que estou errado? Pode dizer que se ela morresse você continuaria a viver?

Kagome esticou a mão e tocou a mão de Inuyasha, encostou sua testa no ombro dele e sussurrou:

- Eu não viveria sem você também, por isso eu voltei. Me note, veja que estou aqui.

Inuyasha levantou a mão e tocou o ombro. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele encarou Miroku.

- Eu acho que alguém encostou em mim!

Ele voltou seus olhos para o corpo na cama e enlaçou sua mão na dela, ele abaixou a cabeça até a altura de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Abra os olhos, Kagome, volte pra mim antes que eu enlouqueça.

Um redemoinho. Foi isso que Kagome sentiu, era como se ela tivesse caído em um imenso redemoinho e não tivesse mais controle nenhuma do seu corpo, lembrou na mesma hora da vez em que tivera que se afogar em sangue e como conseguira voltar a vida e dessa vez, não lutou. Aceitou que _aquilo_ a levasse, seja lá para onde fosse. Seu corpo formigava inteiro e sua cabeça doía, sua visão estava embaçada e nada do que via ou ouvia fazia realmente sentido, mas ignorou toda aquela confusão e se agarrou no único pensamento que conseguia manter:

"_Eu quero viver"_

* * *

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços em cima da mesa, mas logo levou uma de suas mãos até a têmpora e a massageou na esperança de aliviar aquela insuportável dor que assolava sua cabeça desde a última conversa com Rin. As coisas estavam complicadas agora, sem Kagome estava perdido, sem um rumo, mas precisava confessar para si mesmo que não fazia idéia de como ela poderia ajudá-lo, sempre acreditara que ela poderia salvar Rin, mas acreditava nisso muito mais por Kagome ser quem era do que por alguma habilidade especial ou um conhecimento de como usá-la. A verdade é que toda sua confiança em Kagome nascera graças ao momento em que ela aparecera, era a última pessoa a quem ele poderia pedir socorro.

Suspirou e massageou novamente a têmpora. Quanto tempo ainda teria que esperar até que Kikyou chegasse? Sabia que ela não iria até Inuyasha primeiro, sua visão doentia da realidade a instigava a querer se vingar, acreditava cegamente que ele tivesse separado a vida dos dois, _"como se eles tivessem realmente predestinados a ficar juntos",_ pensou revirando os olhos. Sabia perfeitamente que Kikyou era sua maior preocupação, se existia alguém no mundo capaz de lhe causar dor de cabeça, esse alguém era ela, toda sua pose, toda sua mania de se achar superior aos outros tinha fundamento; ela era absurdamente forte.

Sesshoumaru sempre achou que a fonte de sua força era seu ódio, o ódio que ela insistia em nutrir por qualquer um que ousasse entrar em seu caminho. Ou no de Inuyasha. O que realmente acontecia é que ela estava louca e essa era a fonte de sua preocupação, pessoas loucas não medem suas ações e tornavam-se um perigo constante. Kikyou era como uma bomba atômica só esperando para explodir. E seria ele a ativar essa bomba.

- Você me chamou pra falar alguma coisa importante ou só pra apreciar sua incrível capacidade de fazer cara de retardado?

Sesshoumaru virou os olhos para sua esquerda e lembrou-se da presença de Kouga. Não havia percebido ao certo quando ele entrada, mas em algum momento havia sentido a presença do yokai só que continuou tão perdido em seus pensamentos que o ignorou. Balançou a cabeça revolvendo ignorar o comentário do lobo, afinal ele não estava tão errado em reclamar, até esperara bastante.

- Os anjos não virão mais. – disse finalmente.

- E como sabe disso? – retrucou Kouga.

- Porque a Kikyou está vindo. É o final de tudo.

- Finalmente, o chefão do jogo.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Chefão do jogo? Pra quem odiava o mundo dos humanos você parece bastante informado.

Kouga mexeu os ombros mostrando indiferença.

- Odeio humanos, não odeio o que eles criam. Vídeo-game é uma das criações mais geniais deles, você tem que concordar comigo.

Sesshoumaru se perguntou como diabos Kouga jogava vídeo-game se ele vivia no meio do mato com um bando de selvagens, mas deixou isso de lado, não era hora para aquelas perguntas estúpidas. Voltou a cruzar os braços na mesa e continuou a falar:

- Está aqui porque conhece essa região melhor do que ninguém. Kikyou virá até mim e não quero que ninguém se intrometa, essa luta é minha, sempre foi.

- Ta, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? – respondeu Kouga soando verdadeiramente confuso.

- Preciso que você e seus companheiros vigiem a área ao redor da minha casa, impedindo que qualquer um chegue aqui, seja humano ou yokai. Vocês conhecem cada canto desse lugar, ou seja, são os melhores guardas que alguém poderia ter.

- Olha, não estou querendo ser paranóico nem nada do tipo, mas nunca fomos parceiros de vida, amigos do peito que dão a vida um pelo outro, então porque está pedindo que logo eu guarde sua luta? O Bando dos Sete ainda não foi embora, eles são leais a você, protegeriam seja lá o que você quer proteger muito melhor do que eu. – disse Kouga.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e mais uma vez levou suas mãos à têmpora. Como diria aquilo sem soar arrogante, sem menosprezar o yokai? Sabia que ofender o ego de um yokai era o pior que poderia fazer e não faria isso com um que precisava.

- Sim, você tem razão, eles seriam mais indicados para isso do que você e o seu bando exatamente pela lealdade que têm para comigo, mas mesmo que sejam leais não seriam capazes de obedecer a ordem que eu daria. O que estou fazendo com você aqui não é uma ordem, é um pedido.

Kouga arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O grande Sesshoumaru fazendo um pedido para mim? O que poderia ser?

- Isso tem a ver com a Kagome. E com o Inuyasha.

As feições do yokai se desmancharam e ele apertou os punhos com força, seus olhos cerraram e ele encarou Sesshoumaru por um longo tempo. Não gostava de estar ali para ouvir algo sobre eles, na situação que estavam nenhuma notícia que envolvia os dois era boa para ele.

- Eu não sei se Inuyasha pôde salvar Kagome, - disse Sesshoumaru tentando soar controlado. Kouga soltou um som gutural e suas garras se alongaram até perfurar sua carne. – eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo lá nesse momento. Mas eu sei que se ele não puder salva-la virá para cá, procurará vingança, se intrometerá na minha luta. E vai morrer.

- Está querendo que eu o proteja, é isso? – a voz de Kouga era pura raiva. – E porque eu faria? Porque eu salvaria o desgraçado que matou a Kagome?

- Não estou pedindo nada disso, - disse Sesshoumaru. – quero apenas que o mantenha afastado da minha luta. Se precisar desacordá-lo, faça.

- E o que garante que eu não o matarei?

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça num movimento rotineiro.

- Se o matar, me livrarei da Kikyou e perseguirei você e todo seu clã, até não restar nada além de tufos de pêlo de lobo queimado voando.

- Foda-se você! – retrucou Kouga. – Acha que somos seus soldadinhos de brinquedo? Acha que pode nos usar como bem entende? Não estamos aqui para servi-lo, muito menos para agir em seu bel prazer, não usa o bando porque eles matariam seu irmãozinho com um suspiro e então, teria o trabalho de matar todos os sete à troco de nada.

- Agora você está se menosprezando, - disse Sesshoumaru sem mudar em nada sua calma. – o que lhe faz acreditar que daria mais trabalho matar apenas sete yokais do que todo o seu clã, que tem mais de trinta?

- A diferença é que não o servimos, - retrucou Kouga na mesma hora. – matar meu clã não destruiria toda sua agendinha de contatos. O que aconteceria se você se virasse contra seus sete lacaios mais puxa-sacos? O que os outros pensariam de você? Perderia todos os anos de glória.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, apenas tentando acompanhar toda a linha de pensamento de Kouga, para ele nada daquele fazia sentido, não pensava no futuro ou em precisar de yokais 'lacaios' para fazer suas vontades, nada daquilo passara por sua mente. De maneira estranha, era até óbvio que ele pensasse daquela maneira, mas para o yokai aquilo tudo não passava de bobagens, não tinha a ver com ele, com seus planos. Revirou os olhos relutante, não queria ter de falar sobre aquelas coisas logo com Kouga, mas seu tempo estava esgotando e era preciso.

- Eu não me importo com o que os outros vão pensar se eu tiver que matar meia-dúzia de yokais que puxam o meu saco, eu não preciso deles, mas eu preciso de você. Chamei você aqui porque achei que seria o único a entender meus motivos, eu estou velho, Kouga, vivi demais e tudo o que eu fiz foi merda atrás de merda, eu não quero essa vida para ele. Se Kagome realmente morrer é isso que irá acontecer, o ciclo de ódio e vingança vai começar de novo e talvez nunca tenha fim, se deixar que ele passe estará destruindo sua vida, assim como Kikyou destruiu a minha ao negar ajuda à Rin. Você passou por isso, você sabe o que acontece quando as perdemos, mas quantos anos eu ou você tínhamos quando passamos por isso? Ele não passou por tudo o que passamos, não vai conseguir sobreviver.

- Eu não vou cuidar dele. – retrucou Kouga irritado, mas muito mais calma do que antes.

- Não estou pedindo isso, a verdade é que eu não sei o que acontecerá em breve, não sei se estarei aqui para orientá-lo quando a hora chegar, e não é justo que eu te peça isso, mas é o único yokai que posso pedir isso. Vocês irão compartilhar a mesma dor.

- Essa foi a coisa mais imbecil e homossexual que ouvi na minha vida. Poderia simplesmente falar que está com medo de morrer e deixar o lesado do seu irmão sozinho de novo no mundo, louco por vingança por alguém que ele não pode matar. – disse Kouga cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos.

- É uma maneira simples e vergonhosa de ver as coisas. – retrucou Sesshoumaru.

- Ta legal, vou ficar de olho no otário, mas farei isso só porque sei que durará pouco tempo. Você vai ter o lugar livre pra brincar com a Kikyou e quando terminar o serviço te entrego o garotão de volta.

Sesshoumaru esboçou algo que lembrava um sorriso.

- Obrigado.

Kouga simplesmente deixou o queixo cair e seu rosto assumir uma expressão chocada. Sesshoumaru sorrira. Sesshoumaru agradecera. Naquele instante, Kouga percebeu que ele talvez realmente acreditasse que iria morrer. Ou simplesmente estava velho o bastante para ficar caduco.

* * *

Um imenso e cegante céu azul. Foi isso que Inuyasha achou ter visto quando Kagome finalmente abriu os olhos, havia vida ali, havia brilho, havia o que ele tanto amava e conhecia, havia Kagome. Seu corpo fugiu do seu controle e ele sentiu o colchão macio tocando suas costas, estava deitado com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes se acostumando com a claridade, odiava aquela cegueira que assolava sua visão logo depois de passar horas com os olhos fechados. Revirou-se na cama, tateando o colchão, procurando por alguma coisa e antes que pudesse sentir qualquer coisa que fosse, uma mão enlaçou a sua e ela sorriu. Estava viva.

- Bem vinda de volta. – disse Inuyasha.

- Obrigada por esperar. – respondeu Kagome.

- Bem, acho que meu papel aqui já está feito e posso ir embora. – disse Miroku andando em direção à porta.

- Miroku, obrigada por lembrar da nossa conversa. – disse Kagome encarando o rapaz. – Você também me salvou.

Ele sorriu e mexeu os ombros, parecendo tímido.

- Está tudo bem, não precisa agradecer, só não invente de morrer novamente. Da primeira vez é legal, da segunda a gente até aceita, mas a terceira não tem graça nenhuma!

- Nem me diga, se depender de mim, vou demorar muito pra morrer de novo. – disse Kagome revirando os olhos.

- Espero que saibam que parecem malucos conversando sobre isso. – disse Inuyasha.

- Bem, essa é a novidade da sua vida: somos todos malucos. – disse Miroku. – Deixarei vocês sozinhos, mais tarde volto, precisamos conversar.

- Hei, Miroku?

O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou Inuyasha.

- O quê?

- Obrigado. – disse simplesmente.

Miroku sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Você destruiu meu amigo, senhorita Arashi, espero que resolva esse problema.

- Farei o possível. – respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

Inuyasha acompanhou de olhos fechados o som da porta abrindo e logo depois fechando. Virou seu corpo de lado, afim de ficar de frente para Kagome e deu um meio sorriso quando percebeu que ela fazia a mesma coisa.

- Como você está? – perguntou.

Kagome respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Estou bem e você? Sua cara está péssima. – e ela esticou a mão para tocá-lo no rosto, acompanhando todo o seu formato.

- Achei que você tinha morrido. – respondeu como se tentasse se justificar. – Não faz idéia em tudo o que passou pela minha cabeça.

- Sim, eu faço, - respondeu Kagome. – tenho certeza que as mesmas coisas passariam pela minha se eu te perdesse agora.

- Como conseguiu voltar? O que aconteceu lá?

Kagome sorriu e repousou a mão no rosto dele, fazendo círculos com o dedão.

- Você me salvou, Inuyasha. Quando eu estava perdida eu buscava por alguém, mesmo sem saber quem era. Quando eu estava perto de sumir, suas lágrimas me salvaram. Quando eu precisava de uma memória, foi a sua memória que me trouxe. Foi você, desde o começo.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Achei que fosse o culpado, achei que não conseguiria te salvar.

- Sesshoumaru disse que somente você poderia me salvar, ele estava certo. Ninguém mais teria o poder de me tirar de lá, eu não tenho motivos para voltar, eu não tenho nada aqui forte o bastante, nunca tive, só teria significado eu voltar se você me quisesse na sua vida. Você é a única coisa que eu tenho agora.

Inuyasha apenas curvou sua cabeça para frente e encostou seus lábios no de Kagome, num toque suave e gentil. Os dois continuaram deitados na cama, apenas se encarando, com as mãos entrelaçadas, era como se buscassem guardar na memória todas as feições do outro, como se quisesse uma comprovação de que aquilo era real. Os últimos dois dias tinham sido tão complicados, tão cruéis com ambos. Kagome e Inuyasha tinham noção da sua pouca idade, compreendiam perfeitamente que seus sentimentos e tudo o que haviam passado até aqui ia muito além do que qualquer outra pessoa da sua idade poderia sentir, mas mesmo que não falassem em voz alta sabia que não era algo que pudessem controlar.

Desde o primeiro momento que haviam se encontrado a atração tinha sido tão forte, tão arrasadora que era impossível conseguir viver normalmente depois daquilo, eles não eram como as outras pessoas. Ele era um hanyou e ela um anjo, talvez seus sentimentos fossem diferentes, talvez toda aquela intensidade entre eles era resultado de suas condições, humanos não podiam sentir aquilo. Humanos não conseguiam depender tanto de outro ser humano para viver, o que existia entre chegava a não ser saudável, mas era tarde demais. Suas vidas já estavam entrelaçadas, assim como seus destinos.

- O que acontecerá agora? – perguntou Kagome subitamente.

- Sobre o que você está falando agora? – disse Inuyasha.

- Tudo. O que faremos a respeito do que temos? O que farei para salvar a Rin? O que farei com Sesshoumaru? O que será da minha quando tudo isso terminar? O que eu sou agora?

- Talvez você devesse apenas dormir por enquanto, você precisa descansar. Amanhã nos preocuparemos com isso. – disse Inuyasha.

- Vai ficar aqui comigo? – perguntou Kagome soando como uma criança manhosa.

- Como se eu pudesse ir para outro lugar. – retrucou Inuyasha olhando para sua mão, que ela agarrava como se fosse sua própria vida.

Kagome sorriu e arrastou seu corpo para frente, encostando sua testa no peito de Inuyasha e se aninhando perto do corpo do hanyou. Existia um milhão de coisas que queria dizer para ele, mas ele tinha razão, precisa descansar, sentia-se tão cansada que poderia desmaiar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou pela janela, o sol já estava sumindo por entre as montanhas e o céu tinha uma coloração avermelhada muito forte, respirou fundo e olhou para Kouga que ainda estava ao seu lado, mesmo que já tivesse dito que deveria ter ido embora há horas.

- Parece que sua espera serviu para alguma coisa. – disse o yokai.

Kouga sorriu vitorioso.

- Ela chegou, não é? Eu sabia que ela chegaria hoje.

- Como tinha tanta certeza?

- Kikyou sempre chega cedo. Algumas pessoas pecam por atraso em um encontro, ela sempre pecou por antecedência.

- Não temos um encontro. – retrucou Sesshoumaru.

Kouga balançou os ombros e levantou-se da cadeira.

- Que seja, - disse. – vigiaremos todo o seu terreno.

- Conto com isso.

Kouga hesitou um pouco e pareceu pensar muito se falava ou não, mas balançou a cabeça e resmungou um "dane-se" antes de falar.

- Sabe que se precisar de ajuda estaremos por perto. Não é o único que quer matá-la.

Pela segunda vez no dia, Sesshoumaru sorriu. Kouga não achou que aquilo era um bom sinal, mas não ficaria sentado conversando sobre sua teoria de que o ataque de Sesshoumaru era mais como uma missão suicida, realmente não acreditava que ele era capaz de morrer, não nas mãos de Kikyou. Mexeu novamente os ombros e disse:

- Estou só falando, sei que não precisa, mas é egoísmo guardar o anjo mais odiado só para você.

O yokai não respondeu e Kouga entendeu o recado, revirou os olhos e saiu da casa. "Que se dane também, não estou preocupado com um lunático como ele" pensou enquanto procurava por seus companheiros.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e caminhou até o jardim nos fundos da casa, tocou as cadeiras de ferro, o chafariz, regou as plantas, inspirou o ar leve e perfumado daquele lugar que por tantos anos ele cuidara como se fosse sua vida, como se fosse a personificação de Rin. Deixou-se aproveitar as sensações de paz que só sentia ali, até que a presença de Kikyou se tornasse tão intensa que era impossível ignorá-la. Ela estava lá em frente, pronta para enfrentá-lo. E ele não deixaria que ela esperasse muito mais.

Atravessou a casa pelo jardim lateral e chegou até a porta da frente, Kikyou alargou os lábios em um sorriso ao ver o yokai e cruzou os braços.

- Achei que teria de buscá-lo em seu santuário a força. – disse.

- Não lhe daria tanto trabalho, - respondeu Sesshoumaru. Sua calma e indiferença continuam presentes em sua voz. – já fiz que viesse até aqui, seria uma falta de educação, não é?

- Sem dúvidas. – respondeu Kikyou. – Fico feliz que ao menos saiba disso.

- O que realmente espera vindo até aqui? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. – Sei que deseja me matar, mas o que há além disso? O que está buscando?

Kikyou gargalhou alto, sem emoção ou diversão alguma.

- E desde quando você resolveu se tornar psicólogo? – perguntou com os olhos cerrados.

- Apenas fiz uma pergunta, acho que está aqui por causa do Inuyasha, não é?

Os olhos verde de Kikyou faiscaram e ela pareceu completamente louca por alguns segundos.

- Não fale dele! – disse entre dentes.

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Sesshoumaru gargalhar, mas sua risada tinha um tom realmente divertido.

- Você é uma piada, Kikyou, será que ainda não entendeu que não é de você que ele precisa? Ele nunca precisou, nem nunca irá precisar. É você que precisa desesperadamente dele para ser feliz, mas isso não irá acontecer. Você nunca será feliz. Trazer Kagome para cá foi o pior erro que você poderia cometer, acha mesmo que com ela ao seu lado, Inuyasha vai querer alguém destroçada como você? Você perdeu sua oportunidade, Kikyou, e é hora de aceitar isso.

- CALE A BOCA! – gritou Kikyou furiosa. – CALE A BOCA, SEU DEMÔNIO, VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM!

Sesshoumaru sentiu o ar ao seu tomar tomando forma, sabia o que viria a seguir, mas apenas sorriu.

- Perdendo o controle tão rápido? Você está mesmo desesperada.

O vento tornou-se afiado como lâminas, cortavam a pele de Sesshoumaru que apenas mantinha o sorriso no rosto. O corte tinha apenas um segundo para sangrar antes que a pele voltasse ao normal.

- Você vai se arrepender! – rosnou Kikyou. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de forma pouco humana, naquele momento ela estava mais perto de se tornar uma guerreira do que ser uma simples mulher comum.

- E o que está esperando, estamos aqui para isso, - provocou Sesshoumaru. – como veio de tão longe, deixo ter as honras de começar.

Kikyou cerrou os olhos e jogou o casaco preto que usava no chão, ele era pesado demais e só iria lhe atrapalhar. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de ódio que se misturava a sua concentração, de seus lábios surgiu um sorriso provocativo. Ela voltara a se controlar.

- Isso vai ser interessante.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um baque forte direto em suas costelas e deu passos para trás, graças ao impacto. Kikyou continuava perfeitamente imóvel onde estava antes, com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. O yokai sabia o que ela estava fazendo, Kikyou era antiga, conhecia todos os truques que os anjos usavam, qualquer um deles, ela podia controlar qualquer coisa que quisesse, tinha poder para comandar o ar daquela maneira. O que sentira em suas costelas nada mais era do que um pequeno tufão de ar concentrado, acertando-o com força. Aquele tipo de ataque era o que mais lhe irritava, era o mais covarde de todos, afinal, ela não se aproximava, usava o ar como um escudo impenetrável.

Novamente o soco de ar o atingiu, mas dessa vez ele não se moveu, seus pés estavam fincados no chão e tinha controle sobre seu corpo. Tentou investir um ataque direto na mulher, mas como imaginara que aconteceria, fora repelido, o ar criou uma barreira e o empurrou para longe. Ele cerrou os olhos se odiando por não ter se preparado para isso.

- O que foi, Sesshoumaru? Difícil me alcançar? Estou aqui. – disse Kikyou com um tom risonho na voz.

Ele não respondeu. Fazia tempo que não usava aquela sua arma, mas era a única maneira de chegar até Kikyou, era parte do seu corpo, mesmo depois de todos essas décadas sem usar, ele saberia controlar aquele poder. Esticou seu braço direito e encarou a mão, novamente um soco o atingiu, mas dessa vez o queimou, ela agora também estava usando o fogo. Revirou os olhos pulando toda a parte dramática em usar aquilo, sentiu como se seus ossos saíssem de seu braço e se materializassem em suas mãos, mas era apenas uma energia que se concentrava ali. Um brilho amarelo começou a crescer e antes que Kikyou entendesse o que estava acontecendo sentiu uma espécie de corda enrolando-se em sua perna e a derrubando, olhou para Sesshoumaru com ódio enquanto era arrastada até o yokai. Quando ela estava perto o bastante, Sesshoumaru ergueu o pé com vontade e afundou no rosto de Kikyou, o sangue jorrou alto quando o nariz quebrou.

Ela urrou de dor e Sesshoumaru sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado para longe com muito mais força dessa vez, ele voou alguns metros antes de perder o impulso e cair no chão, raspando as costas durante todo o caminho. Enquanto tentava se levantar, Kikyou sentou em seu peito e fechou a mão e socando seu rosto com força, o sangue saiu de sua boca já no primeiro golpe. Kikyou era mais alta do que um anjo comum e mais velha, isso fazia com que tivesse mais força física do que qualquer outra, ainda assim ela sabia que em uma luta corpo-a-corpo não teria chances. Tinha que sair de cima do yokai se quisesse ter alguma vantagem, mas sua vontade de machucá-lo com suas próprias mãos, de feri-lo, assim como ele tinha ferido-a por anos era tão incontrolável que não conseguia agir racionalmente. Ela queria derramar o sangue de Sesshoumaru e queria que suas mãos fizessem isso.

Sesshoumaru sentiu seu sangue ferver ao estar naquela posição, mas precisava de Kikyou perto, só assim poderia vencê-la. Sentiu suas garras crescendo e juntou os dedos, formando uma espécie de lança com a própria mão, a mulher estava tão ocupada em descontar sua raiva que não notou o movimento rápido de Sesshoumaru, somente quando a dor tomou conta do seu corpo ela olhou para baixo e deparou com um rasgo em sua barriga. Sesshoumaru tinha a mão inteira dentro de sua barriga e agora rasgava seus órgãos, o som que saiu de sua garganta como um urro de um animal. Segurou o braço do yokai, tentando tirá-lo de dentro de si, mas seu esforço era inútil, arranhou o braço com suas próprias unhas e depois o rosto dele, mas ele continuava imerso em sua missão de destruí-la de dentro para fora. Literalmente.

Kikyou controlou o horror que a visão daquilo tudo lhe causava e colocou toda sua força em seus pernas, tinha que sair dali, tinha que manter uma distância segura. Antes que conseguisse finalmente se livrar das garras de Sesshoumaru, ele fez questão de lhe dar um soco na cara, fazendo seu maxilar estalar de forma dolorosa. Kikyou correu como um animal acuado e curvou o corpo tentando aliviar a dor insuportável que sentia, não queria sequer olhar para si mesma ou vomitaria.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, o brilho amarelo ainda se mantinha em sua mão e agora era possível ver que era uma linha fina e comprida. Kikyou abriu a boca, parecendo chocada com a visão da arma.

- O chicote! – ela disse. – O chicote do seu pai! Como você tem isso?

O yokai arreganhou os lábios em um sorriso satisfeito.

- Parece que conhece a herança da família!

- Eu destruí isso! – disse Kikyou tentando não soar infantil.

- Inu-Taisho não te contou? – a expressão de pavor no rosto de Kikyou só serviu para deixar Sesshoumaru ainda mais sorridente. – Esse não é o chicote do meu pai, esse é meu. Essa arma está no nosso sangue, pensei que anjos soubessem disso.

Kikyou soltou um som de surpresa, mas logo que recompôs. Sua barriga doía e podia sentir o sangue escorrendo pelo seu corpo, seu maxilar parecia que estava fora do lugar e seu nariz não parava se sangrar.

Sesshoumaru balançou sua mão e o chicote imitou o movimento, Kikyou acompanhou com os olhos enquanto a luz amarela chegava até ela, o ardor em sua bochecha lhe avisou de que ele havia acertado o alvo. E provavelmente levado um pedaço do seu rosto junto.

- Isso vai ser realmente interessante. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou quase explodiu de ódio. Ele estava zombando de sua cara.

* * *

_Existia fogo por todos os lados. Ela conhecia aquele sonho, sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas quando prestou atenção notou que dessa vez algo diferente aconteceria. Ela estava lá, só que presa, ela esmurrava alguma coisa que simplesmente não estava ali. E sua boca se mexia como se gritasse, como se implorasse para ser ouvida, mas nada além do som do fogo destruindo tudo era ouvido._

_Então ela enxergou além do fogo e do seu desespero. Ela viu o que tinha para ser visto. E um alarme soou em sua mente._

Kagome abriu os olhos assustada. Desde quando estava dormindo? Ela sequer lembrava-se de ter caído no sono, sentou-se na cama tentando organizar sua mente, tinha que fazer um plano. Algo iria acontecer, algo grande demais para ser deixado de lado e ela sabia que seu lugar não era ali à salvo, ela tinha que estar lá fora lutando, seja lá pelo o que fosse. Talvez tivesse que lutar por si mesma pela primeira vez.

Inuyasha a encarou confuso, Kagome fechara os olhos por menos de cinco minutos e agora parecia agitada.

- O que foi? – perguntou sentando-se também.

Kagome olhou para o lado surpresa, parecendo lembrar-se que Inuyasha estava ali. Ele percebeu o a surpresa e franziu o cenho. Ela não poderia estar perdendo a memória de novo, poderia?

- Que horas são? – disse Kagome olhando ao redor atrás de um relógio.

- Não sei, talvez sete. – disse Inuyasha. – Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

Ela olhou para a janela, mas a cortina cobria sua visão, revirou os olhos e levantou-se indo até lá, olhou diretamente para a montanha que Sesshoumaru vivia, procurando por algum sinal. Não havia nada. "_Pelo menos, por enquanto_" pensou.

- Temos que sair daqui. – disse Kagome olhando Inuyasha seriamente.

- Do que é que você está falando? – disse Inuyasha confuso.

Kagome mordeu o lábio.

- A Kikyou está aqui, não me pergunte _como_ eu sei, eu apenas sei. Você consegue senti-la?

Antes de responder, Inuyasha se concentrou, tentando reconhecer no ar aquela sensação estranha que só sentia quando Kikyou estava por perto. Nada. Acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Ela está escondendo a presença, - disse Kagome e ela parecia falar sozinha. – sei que ela pode fazer isso, mas porque ela estaria escondendo? O que ela está escondendo da gente?

- Kagome, do que você está falando?

Kagome apontou para fora da janela em direção à casa de Sesshoumaru.

- Tenho que estar lá, - disse. – ou melhor, temos que estar lá. Sesshoumaru precisa de nós agora.

A expressão de Inuyasha assustou Kagome, ele parecia aborrecido com aquele comentário, como se ele tivesse dito algo horrível que o ofendesse.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – disse entre dentes.

- E por que não? – retrucou Kagome cruzando os braços.

- Kagome, essa é a luta do Sesshoumaru, ele nos deixou isso claro inúmeras vezes, acha mesmo que iríamos ajudar de algum jeito? O que podemos fazer? Você não é mais um anjo, não pode lutar. Eu sou um hanyou, não posso fazer nada além de me esquivar de ataques.

- Tenho que ir lá. Como espera que eu salve a Rin?

Inuyasha levantou-se da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, parecendo irritado. Enquanto falava, gesticulava com os braços inteiros da maneira dramática,

- Você não precisa salvá-la! Essa não é sua missão! Acabou, Kagome, já cumprimos nosso destino e estamos livres dessas brigas, isso não tem mais nada a ver conosco. Anjos, yokais, atração, maldições... Nada disso faz parte das nossas vidas.

- E só por que eu não sou mais um anjo eu devo abandoná-la lá? Eu dei minha palavra para o seu irmão, ela não vale nada? – a voz de Kagome estava aguda demais, demonstrando sua irritação.

Inuyasha grunhiu.

- Você ao menos faz idéia de como salvá-la? Tem certeza de que precisa estar lá, **NO MEIO DA LUTA** – Inuyasha gritou essa última parte. – para salvá-la? Não pode simplesmente esperar que ele mate a Kikyou e venha te procurar?

- E se ele não conseguir matá-la? E se eu nunca tiver a oportunidade de cumprir minha palavra enquanto ele está vivo?

- E se ele sobreviver? E se ele vier e te pedir ajuda?

- Qual é o seu problema afinal de contas? Estou dizendo que seu irmão pode morrer e você continua parado aqui, discutindo comigo como se isso pudesse realmente mudar minha decisão. Eu **vou** até lá, com ou sem você.

Inuyasha parou de andar pelo quarto e encarou Kagome tão profundamente que ela chegou a sentir o peso de todo o ódio dele caindo sobre si. Ele piscou algumas vezes e andou até ela, ficando em sua frente, agora que Kagome crescera era possível encará-la frente a frente.

- Você não vai até lá. – sua voz soava como uma ordem.

- Não? Então veja!

Kagome desviou de Inuyasha e caminhou em direção à porta, mas sentiu-o prendendo-a antes que conseguisse sair. Ele voltou a encará-la daquela maneira e instintivamente, Kagome encolheu os ombros, tinha certeza que ele nunca a machucaria, mas era impossível não temer aqueles olhos.

- Mas que merda, Kagome, por que você nunca muda? Por que não consegue deixar de ser egoísta? – resmungou.

- Eu sou egoísta? EU? – disse Kagome em tom de deboche.

Inuyasha suspirou fracassado.

- Não consegue perceber que não quero vê-la em perigo? Se formos até lá, eu não terei como protegê-la! Sabe o que eu passei quando achei que estava morta? Eu estava disposto a tirar minha própria vida! Você diz que imagina minha dor, porque se sentiria do mesmo jeito, mas você nunca passou pelo o que eu passei, você não compreende a dimensão do desespero, é como se alguém arrancasse seu coração com a mão e você fosse obrigado a continuar vivendo do mesmo jeito! Você imagina**, mas não sabe realmente como é sentir isso**.

Kagome respirou fundo e tocou a mão de Inuyasha, gentilmente.

- Eu não vou morrer, eu prometo.

- Não prometa algo que não depende de você. – disse Inuyasha sério. – Estou pedindo, por favor, não vá até lá, espere que ele venha até você.

- Inuyasha, eu tenho que estar lá. Eu sei disso.

Inuyasha parecia frustrado.

- Porque você nunca pensa em mim?

- Está sendo injusto.

Ele riu, mas somente a ironia conseguia ser percebida naquele ato.

- Injusto? Há menos de duas horas eu estava pensando em me matar por que eu acreditava que você estava morta e agora sou injusto por não querer perdê-la novamente? Desculpe se não quero arruinar minha vida só porque você não consegue ficar longe de problemas!

- Você não entende, - disse Kagome. – eu vi o que vai acontecer lá. Lembra do meu sonho? Aquele que eu tive quando estava no hospital? Vai acontecer, Inuyasha, eu vi de novo.

O sangue gelou no corpo de Inuyasha. Ele lembrava perfeitamente do sonho, como se esqueceria de alguém dizendo que ele iria morrer no meio do fogo?

- Você só pode estar louca, - disse Inuyasha. – sabe o que vai acontecer e quer ir para lá? _Vamos_ morrer!

- Não, não vamos. – disse Kagome com firmeza.

Inuyasha não respondeu, sua vontade foi gritar para que se ela quisesse se matar, que fosse sozinha, que saísse de uma vez daquele quarto e de sua vida e o deixasse em paz, mas a certeza de que nada aquilo funcionaria o deixava simplesmente louco. Às vezes, realmente se odiava por ter amado alguém como Kagome, ela ainda o levaria à ruína.

- Estou indo, se quiser venha comigo. – anunciou a garota finalmente.

O hanyou não respondeu, apenas a soltou. Quando ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo fechou os olhos com força e disse:

- Se sair por essa porta agora, não precisa voltar mais.

Kagome segurou com força o batente da porta, que opção mais baixa e cruel! Respirou fundo querendo chorar, sabia que iria se arrepender de sua decisão, mas seu corpo estava sendo atraído por aquele lugar com tanta força que tinha certeza que nem se resolvesse ficar, ela conseguiria.

- Sinto muito. – disse antes de sair.

Inuyasha cerrou seu punho com força, novamente Kagome o deixava.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava girando numa espécie de redemoinho, sua cabeça pendia para o lado e não tinha controle nenhum do seu corpo, tentava sair daquela armadilha que Kikyou o havia prendido, mas era difícil sequer pensar. Batia ora contra o chão, ora contra algumas árvores, ora contra pedras. Sua cabeça sangrava e latejava, sua visão estava começando a se tornar turva, não sabia se era por causa da velocidade com que se debatia no ar, pelas pancadas ou pelo sangue que perdia.

Kikyou, por sua vez, estava encostada em uma parede da entrada da mansão, seu corpo estava curvado devido ao corte na barriga, mas não tirava os olhos de Sesshoumaru, sequer piscava ou respirava, precisava de toda sua concentração para mantê-lo ali naquela velocidade. Tinha que mantê-lo afastado do chicote, afinal era a única arma que ele tinha. E a única que ela não podia destruir.

O yokai tentou forçar sua vista, buscava algo que servisse como apoio para tirá-lo dali, algo em que pudesse se agarrar, mas tudo estava borrado e confuso. Teria que usar seu instinto, tentou que seu chicote prendesse em algo várias vezes, sem sucesso. Até que uma árvore surgiu em meio a todos os borrões e ele usou o chicote para grudar na planta com toda a força que tinha, o baque de sair do redemoinho estalou seu pescoço alto o bastante para Kikyou achar que o tinha quebrado.

Ele não tinha tempo para descobrir o que tinha acontecido com seu pescoço, correu até onde Kikyou estava tentando novamente forçá-la a uma luta corpo-a-corpo, ao vê-lo se aproximando a mulher ergueu o corpo, como se sua barriga não tivesse um rasgo enorme, e se preparou para o baque. Naquele momento, não tinha força para usar o ar como barreira ou qualquer outra elemento ao seu favor.

Sesshoumaru tinha as garras expostas e usava-as para desferir cortes profundos em Kikyou, que conseguia apenas se esquivar dos ataques. A mulher tinha movimentos lentos e raramente conseguia escapar das investidas de Sesshoumaru, usava a mão para proteger o rosto, ao menos era nisso que o yokai acreditava. Quando percebeu o plano de Kikyou, já era tarde demais, ela levara a mão que tinha um corte profundo até os lábios. No mesmo instante, Sesshoumaru se afastou, deveria ter previsto que isso aconteceria, mas achou que conseguiria derrotá-la antes que tivesse chances, agora estava realmente preocupado. Precisava de um plano.

No mesmo instante que o corpo de Kikyou começou a liberar ondas de poder, o céu se tornou de um cinza tão escuro que parecia que anoitecera de repente. O som de trovões ecoava tão altos, tão poderosos que Sesshoumaru demorou a se acostumar com aquele som, achou que ficaria surdo a qualquer momento. E em meio a tudo isso, ainda existia o brilho cegante de milhões de relâmpagos que caiam ao redor, causando um som alto e mortal. O yokai olhou para o céu, tentando se lembrar da última vez que vira uma reação tão forte assim, a resposta que teve não lhe agradou. A última vez havia sido quando seu pai morrera.

A visão de Kikyou certamente seria perturbadora para qualquer um que a olhasse agora: tinha a face coberta de sangue e cortes, o nariz e o maxilar estavam tortos, sua barriga estava rasgada pelo menos 20cm e jorrava um liquido escuro compulsivamente, seus lábios estavam escancarados em algo que deveria ser um sorriso, mas todos os dentes estavam manchados de vermelho, graças ao sangue.

Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de dizer a si mesmo que aquela era uma figura a se temer. Kikyou estava definitivamente louca.

- Eu queria que você visse sua cara, Sesshoumaru! – até sua voz era diferente, parecia mais grossa, menos humana.

Sesshoumaru fingiu indiferença e mexeu os ombros.

- Eu queria que **você** pudesse a sua cara. Freddy Krueger parece gente se comparado a você.

O yokai sentiu a piadinha no próprio corpo. Antes que pudesse entender como e quando acontecera, Kikyou já estava parada em sua frente devolvendo o mesmo corte que recebera na barriga, ela usava uma faca pequena, porém comprida. Sesshoumaru livrou-se dela antes que rasgasse ainda mais, olhou para baixo em apenas alguns segundos, não tinha ido tão fundo, nem era tão largo, mas faria com que perdesse muito sangue. Tinha que acabar logo com aquilo.

* * *

- Merda! – grunhiu Inuyasha.

Ele olhava pela janela, havia sentido a presença de Kikyou. Não, a verdade é que dizer que sentira apenas a presença da Kikyou seria quase uma piada, ele sentiria a existência dela, sentira os anos que vivera, o poder acumulado durante todo esse tempo, seu ódio, sua sede de vingança. Era como se agora o anjo estivesse em sua frente. A idéia de algo tão poderoso buscando por ele fez com que fechasse o punho com força.

E o pior, ainda existia Kagome! Ela estava lá fora agora, sozinha no meio do que parecia ser o apocalipse. Quis poder ter amarrado-a ao pé da cama, trancado-a naquele quarto para sempre, para que nunca mais pudesse correr perigo, para que nunca pudesse destruir sua vida. Mas ela havia saído, não havia? Mesmo implorando, mesmo chegando ao ponto de dizer que se partisse, não poderia mais voltar, ainda assim ela foi. Não conseguia entender como podia amar e odiar tanto uma mesma característica dela, ou melhor, como conseguia odiar e amar tanto uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentia as duas coisas com a mesma intensidade, precisava dela para viver, mas sabia que viveria melhor que nunca a tivesse conhecido.

- Merda! – grunhiu de novo.

Não iria atrás dela, não de novo. Quantas vezes ela fizera isso com ele? Já perdera as contas, não sabia mais como lidar com aquelas atitudes, como poderia continuar vivendo daquela maneira para sempre? Sua vida seria isso então? Estar sempre esperando e sofrendo, enquanto ela vivia? Riu de quão patético ele soava, era como se ele fosse a dona de casa dedicada esperando o marido voltar para casa. Não queria isso para ele, para sua vida, para o seu futuro. Talvez conseguisse viver sem Kagome, a menos que ela estivesse viva. Sim, tinha certeza que conseguiria, amava-a, mas teria amor próprio, não rastejaria mais para que ela o amasse também.

Um raio caiu perto da sua casa tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ele olhou pela janela e viu uma grande árvore partida a poucos metros da entrada da cidade. Inuyasha fechou os punhos com força novamente, Kagome deveria estar perto da entrada à essa altura? E se o raio não tivesse caído ao acaso? E se Kikyou pudesse controlá-lo e tivesse ferido Kagome?

Inuyasha socou a parede com força antes de sair da casa.

- A quem eu estou tentando enganar? – grunhiu pela última vez, antes de sair como um desgovernado atrás de Kagome.

##

Kagome tinha os olhos arregalados, ao seu lado tinha uma árvore caída, fumaça saía do que restava do tronco e as folhas pegavam fogo. Seu coração estava descompassado, achou que morreria, que aquela coisa cairia em cima dela. Pensou em Inuyasha e como deveria ter acatado seu pedido, não era seguro para ela andar para cima e para baixo, não agora que não passava de um ser defeituoso e incompleto. Tentou não se lembrar das últimas palavras que ele havia lhe dito, não queria acreditar que ele não a aceitaria mais em sua vida por uma coisa tão pequena.

Respirou fundo buscando força para continuar, tinha toda a subida para enfrentar ainda, tinha medo de não chegar à tempo, seja lá para o que fosse. Desviou da árvore e continuou seu caminho, pedia mentalmente que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa, pedia que os sonhos não fossem apenas sonhos, apesar dos desfechos. Se tudo não passasse de um delírio seu estaria morta. Continuou tão focada na missão de continuar em frente e estar fazendo a coisa certa que sequer percebeu quando Inuyasha começou a segui-la.

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a andar lentamente com os braços cruzados. Sabia que aquela porcaria tinha caído perto dela! Tinha certeza que fora da casa era só isso que ela enfrentaria, desgraça atrás de desgraça.

- Você só atrai problemas, não é, mesmo? Não poderia ter ficado em casa?

Kagome parou e girou nos calcanhares, encarando Inuyasha incrédula.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou confusa.

- Colhendo flores, não está vendo? – retrucou. – Vamos, eu te levo até lá em cima, quanto mais rápido chegarmos, mais rápido voltaremos.

- O que fez com que você mudasse de idéia?

- Miroku me disse mais cedo que somos uma espécie de casal doente ou qualquer coisa do tipo, disse que somos um só desde que nos conhecemos. Então, trancafiado dentro daquela casa, pensando se algum raio cairia nessa sua cabeça de vento, eu pensei "dane-se, é minha vida, se ela quer se matar, problema dela, mas não quero viver igual o Sesshoumaru para o resto da minha vida".

- Muito interessante a parte do "se ela quer se matar, problema é dela". – disse Kagome.

Inuyasha mexeu a cabeça parecendo irritado.

- Ande, Kagome, você não se importa com nada além de si mesma, é por isso que não liga em morrer ou fazer coisas estúpidas. Se você morrer, ótimo, essa vida idiota acaba pra você. Já eu serei obrigado a virar o maluco das montanhas, vê que injusto? Se a vida fosse só sua, juro que deixaria você fazer o que quisesse com ela, mas agora ela é minha também e dependo dela pra ser feliz, então colabore comigo e vamos resolver isso logo pra eu voltar para casa e poder comer.

Kagome olhou para seus pés. Sabia que sempre agia de maneira egoísta, mas não queria ouvir aquilo de Inuyasha.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou.

- Pare de pedir desculpas, isso irrita. – disse Inuyasha sinceramente. Não havia nenhuma crítica na sua voz. – Apenas evite fazer coisas idiotas que resultem em pedidos de desculpas.

Kagome suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. Perguntou-se como conseguia destruir as coisas daquela maneira, há mesmo de duas horas estava deitada na cama com Inuyasha e tudo o que ela sentia era o mais puro e inocente amor e agora, o que restara daquela cena, era apenas a frustração de Inuyasha. No final das contas, ela não havia mudado nada, ainda agia como se fosse um anjo irritante e perceber isso fez com que ela cerrasse os dentes.

- Ande, vamos logo. – disse Inuyasha com a mão esticada.

Kagome segurou a mão de Inuyasha e ele puxou-a e em um movimento rápido ela já estava em suas costas. Eles não demorariam mais de quinze minutos para chegar ao tempo, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer usar tempo para conversar, o silêncio entre eles parecia se tornar ainda mais notável, graças ao som dos raios e do vento batendo com força contra seus rostos.

- Pare! – disse Kagome subitamente.

Inuyasha voltou ao chão como uma pena, leve e lento. Sabia por que ela pedira para ele parar, conseguia perceber o que estava ao redor, se perguntou se ela achava que ele era tão inútil assim, mas achou que era melhor deixar aquela discussão para outra hora.

- Você não deveria ter perdido esses poderes estranhos? – resolveu perguntar.

- Teoricamente. – respondeu Kagome enquanto descia das costas de Inuyasha. – Não sei exatamente, nunca conheci alguém que passou pelo o que eu passei.

- Por que os lobos estão aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha mais para si mesmo do que para Kagome. – A sensação que eu tenho é que eles estão em um padrão, não espalhados pela região como sempre.

- Eu acho que é uma proteç...

Kagome não teve tempo de terminar, sentiu Inuyasha jogando seu corpo em cima de si e fazendo com que os dois rolassem no chão. Ela sentiu o cheiro característico de cachorro molhado que tanto irritava seu nariz e olhou para o lado, tentando reconhecer o lobo. Encontrou o animal encarando-a de volta, o pêlo estava eriçado, mas não rosnava e de alguma maneira estranha ela reconheceu aquele lobo. Ele tinha acompanhado-a quando Kouga havia encontrado-a. Sorriu e esticou a mão.

- Oi, garotão. – disse cautelosa. – Sentiu meu cheiro?

- O que diabos você está fazendo, Kagome? – resmungou Inuyasha ainda fazendo uma proteção na garota com seu próprio corpo.

- Está tudo bem, eu o conheço.

Inuyasha rolou para o lado, afastando-se de Kagome e levantou-se do chão, limpando suas roupas, revirou os olhos e resmungou _'é claro que conhece'_.

Quando o hanyou de afastou de Kagome, o lobo andou até ela e lambeu sua mão, como fizera anteriormente e ela sentou-se, para poder afagar seu pescoço.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, heim? Cadê o Kouga?

O lobo pareceu lembrar-se do motivo de estar ali e afastou-se de Kagome, eriçando seu pêlo e começou a uivar. Inuyasha tapou seu ouvido em uma atitude irritada.

- Faça esse saco de pulgas calar a boca!

- Eu não sei fazer isso. – resmungou Kagome.

- Se não fizer que ele cale a boca, eu vou fazer e você não vai gostar! – disse Inuyasha soando irritado.

Kagome olhou para trás e levantou-se antes que um redemoinho de ar a acertasse em cheio, Inuyasha viu a cena com os braços cruzados e com pouco interesse. Os dois sabiam que era Kouga ali, ninguém era tão extravagante e chamativo quanto o yokai, não havia dúvidas da presença dele.

Inuyasha esticou a mão e puxou Kagome para perto, poderia estar irritado com ela, mas isso não significava que queria o saco de pulgas em cima dela. Começava a ter certeza que sair de casa tinha sido uma péssima escolha, deveria ter ficado em casa comendo onigiri e vendo a reprise de Transformers. Certamente ele ganharia mais.

O lobo parou de uivar assim de Kouga apareceu, ele abanou o rabo como um animal treinado e correu até o yokai, parecendo orgulhoso do seu trabalho, mas Kouga não tinha a mesma expressão no rosto, na verdade, ele parecia furioso. Ouvira o chamado, mas o lobo dissera que Kagome estava ali, porém ele só sentia a presença de Inuyasha, sem sombra alguma da garota, o máximo um rastro do seu cheiro grudado do hanyou. Sentiu o sangue borbulhar com um erro como aquele, Kagome estava morrendo, não poderia estar ali. Poderia?

Kouga arregalou os olhos olhando atrás de Inuyasha. Ele não sabia ao certo como tinha certeza, pois aquela pessoa atrás de Inuyasha não tinha o cheiro, nem a energia que Kagome costumava ter, mas era ela. Reconheceria aqueles olhos azuis em qualquer lugar.

- Oi, Kouga.

Kagome saiu detrás de Inuyasha, o que não agradou em nada o hanyou, ele cruzou os braços e a encarou com o canto dos olhos. Já Kouga a olhava como se fosse um fantasma. Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito que Inuyasha estava falhando, que ele não conseguiria, mas ali estava ela, mais majestosa do que nunca. O corpo alto e desenvolvido, o cabelo curto emoldurando suas novas feições maduras, tudo nela parecia melhorado e feito para atraí-lo. Ela estava mais bonita e mais atraente do que quando era um anjo e agora não existia nenhuma atração para nublar sua visão, a pessoa que ele via era _realmente_ Kagome.

- Você está... Viva. – ele disse com a boca meio aberta. – E linda.

- Incrível o que duas semanas na minha casa fazem, não é? – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha como se lhe repreendesse e ele apenas balançou os ombros, sem se dar o trabalho de descruzar os braços. Voltou os olhos para Kouga e sorriu.

- Obrigada. – disse. – E sim, estou viva. Por pouco.

Kouga lançou um olhar mortal para Inuyasha, mas logo de recompôs.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse Kouga lembrando-se da sua missão.

- Estamos tentando chegar até o Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagome.

- Sinto muito, Kagome, não posso deixá-la passar, Sesshoumaru deixou claro que essa era a luta dele e não queria ninguém interferindo. – disse Kouga.

Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso.

- O que é que foi que eu disse? Mas você não podia me escutar, não é?

Kagome o ignorou.

- Eu não ligo para o que deixou claro. Eu vou até lá em cima e pronto.

- Kagome, eu não acho que seja a melhor coisa a se fazer. – disse Kouga tentando soar sensato. – Está vendo o céu? A última vez que ficou assim foi quando Kikyou matou Inu-Taisho, não sabemos o que está acontecendo lá.

Inuyasha sentiu um calafrio correr pelo seu corpo. Aquela mulher já matara seu pai, agora também mataria seu irmão? O ódio explodiu no seu peito e pareceu correr pelo seu sangue, dominando cada parte do seu corpo.

- Eu _sei_ o que está acontecendo lá. – retrucou Kagome. – É por isso que preciso ir.

- Saia logo da nossa frente antes que eu tenha que quebrar essa sua cara feia de cachorro pulguento! – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou confuso para Inuyasha, desde quando ele queria chegar até a luta?

- Sabe por que estou aqui? – disse Kouga. – Por que seu irmãozinho ficou com medo de que algum yokai te matasse, por isso teve que pedir pra eu ficar aqui, me implorou para que não te matasse. Acha que eu tenho medo das suas ameaças?

Inuyasha não esperou seu ódio crescer mais ainda, não precisava. Sentia seus dedos formigando tamanha a vontade de sentia de rasgar a cara de Kouga, jurava que aquilo não era um bom sinal, mas sua raiva não deixava que enxergasse as coisas de modo racional. Jogou-se em cima de Kouga, agindo e lutando como um humano, usando os únicos conhecimentos que tinha. Era a primeira vez que batia em um yokai e sentia a adrenalina quase explodindo seu coração.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando de fora, os dois pareciam cachorros de rua brigando. Pensou em separá-los, pensou que não hora era para aquilo, mas era perfeito.

- Inuyasha, segue-o aqui! Estou subindo! – disse Kagome sem sequer olhar para trás quando começou a correr.

Nenhum dos dois a ouviu, o que ela achou bastante conveniente para a situação.

- Sabe há quanto tempo quero fazer isso? – disse Kouga?

- Provavelmente o mesmo tempo que eu! – respondeu Inuyasha.

##

Kagome corria sem saber de onde tirava energia, percebia só agora que sentia fome, sono e muito cansaço. Quanto mais perto chegava da casa de Sesshoumaru, pior se sentia seu estômago estava tão embrulhado que ela teve que parar em determinado momento para tentar vomitar, mas não existia nada para colocar para fora.

Ouviu atrás de si o som de animais correndo e sabia que eram lobos tentando impedi-la de chegar, estava tão perto, tão perto... Conseguia até mesmo a cara de Sesshoumaru.

Um baque forte fez seu corpo voltar para trás e rolar alguns metros. Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram, seu coração batia forte contra o peito, a imagem do seu sonho começou a voltar. Ela batendo em algo invisível. _Merda_, ela pensou_, ela criou uma barreira_.

Kagome levantou-se e massageou a testa, certamente nasceria um galo ali. Voltou a andar só que dessa vez com os braços esticados, procurando a barreira com a mão, quando a sentiu encostou a cabeça nela. Era como tocar em um vidro, era gelado e seco. E transparente. Ela conseguiu ver tudo o que acontecia, viu Kikyou curvada apoiada em uma parede sangrando muito e viu Sesshoumaru. O yokai estava deitado no chão e seus braços e pernas estavam esticados, ela cerrou os olhos tentando entender realmente aquela cena.

Sesshoumaru, na verdade, estava preso graças a raízes grossas que saíram do chão e circulavam seus pulsos e tornozelos, seu corpo estava tão ensangüentado quanto o de Kikyou, mas existia algo de desesperador da situação dele e não tinha nada a ver com a posição em que ele estava, era algo diferente, algum tipo de aviso em sua mente de que deveria impedir tudo aquilo.

Fechou os punhos e começou a socar a barreira, gritava para que qualquer um deles a ouvisse, mas era inútil, Sesshoumaru e Kikyou continuavam seu ritual de morte como ela não estivesse ali, como se ninguém estivesse assistindo-os. Sua mão começava a doer, a barreira era invisível, mas era sólida como pedra, a impressão que Kagome tinha era que Kikyou havia rodeado toda a área como uma grande cúpula de vidro blindado. Olhou ao redor, esperando que Inuyasha ou Kouga aparecessem, mas nenhum deles parecia ter dado por sua falta, os lobos que a seguiam também haviam sumido. Saber que estava totalmente sozinha para impedir que aquilo continuasse fez com que suas pernas tremessem e ela caísse sentada, ainda olhando para tudo o que acontecia lá dentro.

O céu fez um barulho alto. Kagome sabia que deveria tapar seus ouvidos ou ficaria surda, mas a compreensão do que aquele som era impediu qualquer ação, estava estática, com o corpo mole prestes a cair.

- Oh, Deus, não! – sussurrou olhando agora para o nada. – Ela vai matá-lo!

* * *

Desculpem a demora, o sumiço e esse comentário ridículo meu aqui. Eu estou viva ainda, um pouco enjoada da minha fic, por isso a demora. Sabe quando nada do que você faz está bom? Estou mais ou menos assim, não consigo revisar, não consigo escrever, não consigo fazer nada, só continuo por causa de vocês e porque, né? Não escrever três capítulos finais é muita, muita maldade! Falta pouco agora, juro!

Um zilhão de vezes obrigada a todos vocês que comentam e me incentivam, eu não seria nada sem vocês. Beijo no nariz de cada um.

P.S: Capítulo ridículo de grande pra compensar a demora, vocês me perdoam?


	29. O último adeus

Fechou os punhos e começou a socar a barreira, gritava para que qualquer um deles a ouvisse, mas era inútil, Sesshoumaru e Kikyou continuavam seu ritual de morte como ela não estivesse ali, como se ninguém estivesse assistindo-os. Sua mão começava a doer, a barreira era invisível, mas era sólida como pedra, a impressão que Kagome tinha era que Kikyou havia rodeado toda a área como uma grande cúpula de vidro blindado. Olhou ao redor, esperando que Inuyasha ou Kouga aparecessem, mas nenhum deles parecia ter dado por sua falta, os lobos que a seguiam também haviam sumido. Saber que estava totalmente sozinha para impedir que aquilo continuasse fez com que suas pernas tremessem e ela caísse sentada, ainda olhando para tudo o que acontecia lá dentro.

O céu fez um barulho alto. Kagome sabia que deveria tapar seus ouvidos ou ficaria surda, mas a compreensão do que aquele som era impediu qualquer ação, estava estática, com o corpo mole prestes a cair.

- Oh, Deus, não! – sussurrou olhando agora para o nada. – Ela vai matá-lo!

**Capítulo 28 – O último adeus**

Inuyasha sentiu seus órgãos se remexendo dentro do seu corpo, algo não estava certo, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que era. Ergueu seus olhos e encontrou Kouga avançando novamente, aquilo estava ficando irritante, não agüentava mais aquela brincadeira de gato e rato. E aquele sensação estranha... Ela simplesmente não o deixava em paz, não conseguia se concentrar no que estava fazendo, desviava dos ataques de Kouga automaticamente e sua mente estava longe tentando entender o que estava lhe fazendo lhe afligindo tanto.

- Pare de fugir! – gritou Kouga irritado após outra esquiva de Inuyasha.

O hanyou cerrou os olhos.

- Claro, porque não me pede para ficar parado enquanto rasga meu corpo em dois? – respondeu irritado.

- Está me fazendo perder tempo.

- Você é quem está me impedindo de subir! Eu não tinha que estar aqui, você não entende...

- Não, é você que não entende, o que está acontecendo lá em cima é problema deles, isso é muito mais antigo do que você! Se não consegue passar por mim, não será de utilidade alguma!

- Eu sei! – retrucou Inuyasha. – Acha que não sei disso? Sei melhor do que qualquer um, não preciso que um yokai nojento como você me diga isso!

Embora eles conversassem, a brincadeira de gato e rato continuava, Kouga atacando e Inuyasha escapando, tantos anos podendo apenas se esquivar de ataques tinha feito com que desenvolvesse uma rapidez incrível, era como se pudesse prever os movimentos do yokai e estava sempre à frente na defesa.

- Então o que está fazendo aqui? – disse Kouga.

Inuyasha parou parecendo pensativo, seus olhos correram ao redor e finalmente se deu conta de que algo estava faltando, algo muito importante. Esfregou as têmporas com a mão e tentou organizar seus pensamentos, mas sentiu um impacto forte no rosto. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou Kouga.

- Você é idiota? Porque fez isso?

- Estamos lutando! – respondeu Kouga revirando os olhos.

- Não, não estamos, seu idiota, você não sentiu falta de nada?

Kouga imitou os movimentos de Inuyasha e teve a mesma compreensão: Kagome não estava ali. _Merda_, pensou, _ela deve ter subido, Sesshoumaru vai me matar._ Inuyasha cerrou os olhos, fechou o punho e socou o rosto do yokai enquanto ele olhava ao redor.

- Porque fez isso? – vociferou Kouga ao receber um soco no rosto.

- Idiota. – respondeu Inuyasha.

Para quem visse a cena de fora, teria certeza que eles haviam combinado aquele movimento, ao mesmo instante eles levaram a mão direita até o rosto e massagearam a região que havia sido atingida pelo soco.

- Você não deveria estar cuidando dela? – disse Kouga.

- Como se ela deixasse alguém cuidar dela! – retrucou Inuyasha ainda massageando o rosto. – E quem resolveu bancar o guardião dos portões do inferno foi você, se não tivesse se enfiado no meio eu ainda estaria com ela!

- Não faço idéia como ela pôde escolher você, que espécie de homem é você que não protege sua mulher porque ela acha que pode se cuidar sozinha? – resmungou Kouga.

- Talvez ela tenha me escolhido porque tomo banho. Ou porque uso roupas de gente. Ou talvez porque eu respeite as decisões dela e não ache que sou o Rambo e devo zelar pela segurança dela, se conhecesse realmente a Kagome saberia que ela não precisa de alguém que a proteja, mas de alguém que esteja ao lado dela. Idiota.

- Eu sou o idiota? Você me dá o sermão do ano de "a garota que nós dois gostamos me prefere porque estou ao lado dela" e olha que incrível, você não está ao lado dela, está comigo!

Inuyasha fez uma careta e respirou fundo antes de continuar. Não gostava de Kouga, mas o problema agora ia muito além de ele ser um yokai lobo e todos os problemas que envolviam as duas raças. Kouga era irritante porque amava Kagome e Inuyasha sabia que não era por causa do instinto, ele sabia que aquele yokai poderia ser muito mais útil para ela do que ele mesmo o era, ele podia lutar, tinha força e mais um clã inteiro disposto a dar a vida por ele. De forma racional, ele sabia que Kouga era melhor para ela.

- Eu não vou conseguir passar por você. – disse finalmente e sua expressão demonstrava como estava contrariado ao dizer aquilo. – Eu não tenho força para te derrubar e conseguir abrir passagem e como você mesmo disse, se eu chegar até lá em cima, não terei utilidade alguma. Você é mais forte do que eu e deveria ser você a ficar com ela, mas por algum motivo que eu não consigo entender ela escolheu a mim e talvez ela precise de mim lá com ela agora. Realmente não sei o que fazer para protegê-la quando não sou sequer capaz de te vencer.

Kouga suspirou e cruzou os braços, esperava qualquer coisa de Inuyasha, mas nunca uma declaração daquela. Era óbvio o porquê de Kagome ter escolhido o hanyou, não que em algum momento houvesse realmente uma escolha, ele entendia aquilo, já passara antes. Nunca estivera na competição, porque ela nunca existira. Desde o começo sempre fora Inuyasha.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas pode subir.

- Não preciso que tenha dó de mim! – Inuyasha parecia ofendido com aquela atitude.

- Só saia da minha frente antes que eu me arrependa. Eu adoraria dar outro soco na sua cara e te deixar desmaiado aqui enquanto ganho o dia subindo essa maldita montanha e arrastando Kagome para baixo, mas duvido muito que seja isso que ela queira. Não é de mim que ela precisa.

Dessa vez, quem suspirou foi Inuyasha.

- Obrigado por tê-la trazido para casa quando eu não pude fazer.

- Tá, ótimo, agora...

O som alto de algo se partindo em dois fez com que eles calassem, Kouga olhou para o céu e resmungou alto. Aquilo era obra de Kikyou, tinha certeza, as coisas pelo jeito estavam piores do que ele imaginava.

- Suba essa porcaria e traga Kagome inteira. – disse Kouga. – E vá logo!

Inuyasha não respondeu e antes que Kouga pudesse obrigá-lo a subir logo, ele já havia sumido em meio aos seus saltos.

- Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender disso depois... – resmungou sozinho.

* * *

Kagome olhava horrorizada através da barreira, suas mãos sangravam de tanto socar a parede invisível que agora protegia Sesshoumaru e Kikyou. Tentou até mesmo quebrar a barreira, mas não tinha mais poder, não era mais um anjo e mesmo que fosse, aquilo era obra de Kikyou, ela jamais conseguiria ter tanto poder.

Fechou as mãos com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, queria ser capaz de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ que fosse, não agüentava mais ver aquilo. Tinha certeza que Kikyou iria matar Sesshoumaru no momento que fizera o céu quase cair em terra, mas ela apenas continuara com os ataques. Eles estavam se matando, o sangue de ambos jorrava e manchava o chão, era possível ver o cenário de destruição; árvores caídas, parte da entrada da mansão destruída, fogo em pequenas áreas e a fumaça que ele fazia começava a turvar a visão da garota, afinal com a barreira, a fumaça não tinha para onde ir.

Sesshoumaru remexeu-se no chão, tentando se livrar das raízes que o prendiam. Estava preso ao chão com algo que lembrava raízes grossas e antigas, seu pescoço estava envolto pela corda de madeira e cada vez que se mexia, ela apertava mais o deixando sem ar. Kikyou, por sua vez, estava encostada em uma árvore, seus braços abraçavam a barriga e ela tentava, inutilmente, estancar o sangue que saía do corte que Sesshoumaru fizera. Seus olhos não desviavam do yokai e Kagome sabia que era para manter controle nas raízes, se ela piscasse a força se esvairia, mesmo que por segundos, e Sesshoumaru conseguiria escapar.

- Que maneira patética de morrer. – disse Kikyou e ela parecia estar falando sozinha.

- Não vou morrer agora. – retrucou Sesshoumaru.

- Seu pai disse a mesma coisa. – provocou Kikyou.

- Meu pai era um babaca.

- Nisso precisamos concordar.

- Não se sente culpada por tê-lo matado? – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu deveria? Seu pai era um yokai baixo e asqueroso como todos os outros.

- Então, Inuyasha...

Kikyou andou até onde o yokai estava e deu-lhe uma bicuda nas costelas, ele fechou a cara em uma expressão de dor, mas não soltou um som sequer.

- Não fale dele, - ela disse. – não ouse compará-lo ao lixo do seu pai, ele não escolheu o destino que teve!

Sesshoumaru riu e realmente existia humor naquele ato, ele estava se divertindo com o comentário de Kikyou.

- Claro que não, desde o início você manipulou a vida dele! Fez o que bem entendeu com o garoto esperando pelo dia que ele viria até você e agradeceria por tudo. Sabe qual é a grande novidade pra você? Não adiantou de nada. Ele te odeia.

Kikyou voltou a chutar Sesshoumaru nas costelas, mas dessa vez era com muito mais raiva, se ela se empolgasse um pouco mais quebraria alguns ossos.

- Inuyasha é meu! Ele irá entender! – dizia enquanto o atacava.

Kagome fechou os olhos com força, porque estava sozinha ali? Queria alguém ao seu lado impedindo que fosse a única a presenciar aquela cena, não conseguia imaginar-se sozinha vendo qualquer um dos dois morrendo. E eles se matariam, ela sabia disso, faltava pouco até que um deles se cansasse daquela brincadeirinha.

Ouviu algo se aproximando e soltou o ar do pulmão todo de uma vez. Era Inuyasha, parecia até mesmo que ele ouvira seus os pensamentos e apareça lá para salvá-la.

O hanyou parou ao lado de Kagome, mas era como se ela não estivesse ali, seus olhos só conseguiam ver o que acontecia entre Sesshoumaru e Kikyou. Sentiu seus músculos se repuxando dentro do seu corpo, era ódio, o tipo de ódio que fazia com que perdesse o controle, o tipo de ódio que ele evitava com medo de não conseguir se agarrar a sua humanidade, colocou força em suas pernas e saltou de uma vez, iria tirar aquela mulher de cima de Sesshoumaru e se houvesse alguma chance de se tornar um yokai, a mataria. A realidade, porém, foi outra. Seu corpo pareceu trombar com algo no ar e ele voou para trás alguns metros.

- Uma barreira. Estamos impotentes. – disse Kagome ajoelhada com a cabeça encostada na barreira.

- O quê? – disse Inuyasha levantando-se e indo até ela.

- Kikyou criou uma barreira, - Kagome bateu no ar com os nós dos dedos e a barreira brilhou com um roxo intenso por apenas alguns segundos. – não podemos atravessá-la. Eu tentei quebrá-la, mas é forte demais para mim. Eles não podem nos ver, não sabem que estamos aqui.

Inuyasha olhou novamente para Sesshoumaru e virou seus olhos para encarar Kagome. A garota estava sentada no chão e suas mãos estavam manchadas de vermelho, deveria ter percebido antes apenas com o cheiro, o cheiro do sangue de Kagome ainda era muito característico para ele, o reconheceria em qualquer situação.

- O que aconteceu? – disse sentando-se ao lado dela, porém suas costas usavam a barreira como apoio.

- Eu não sei, quando eu cheguei eles já estavam se matando, - disse Kagome. – tentei gritar e...

Inuyasha pegou as mãos de Kagome e indicou-as com a cabeça.

- Não estou falando deles, estou falando de você.

- Ah, isso... Não foi nada, burrice minha na verdade, tentei quebrar a barreira com força, mas isso nunca iria funcionar.

Inuyasha fez um som que lembrava muito um suspiro desanimado, mas voltou seus olhos para a blusa que usava, rasgou um pedaço pequeno na barra e enrolou-a em volta dos dedos de Kagome. Ela não disse nada, só de saber que não estava sozinha, que conseguia desviar seus olhos daquela desgraça já era um alivio, não conseguia sequer reclamar da leve ardência que sentia quando o pano roçava nas feridas de sua mão.

- Você tinha razão, - disse Kagome com seus olhos ainda voltados para suas mãos. – eu deveria ter ficado lá com você, não temos utilidade alguma aqui.

- É, parece que não. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Desculpe.

- Não vai poder se desculpar para sempre. Uma hora vou me cansar do seu egoísmo, - disse Inuyasha e sua voz era calma, porém alta. Era como se ao conversar com Kagome ele tentasse abafar o som que Kikyou e Sesshoumaru faziam em sua própria luta. – você pode usar sua história de que foi traída e que sempre viveu sozinha, mas minha vida não foi muito mais fácil do que a sua. Eu amo você e dizer isso agora, enquanto o único parente que já conheci na minha vida está atrás de mim morrendo só prova o quão disposto eu estou a abrir mão de tudo o que sou só para estar com você. Nunca achei que teria essa necessidade tão grande de estar ao lado de alguém e às vezes odeio mais a mim do que odeio a você, como acha que me senti ao pedir que ficasse e você, mesmo assim, foi embora? Eu disse que não a aceitaria de volta e aqui estou eu. No fim, você não precisou se incomodar com o fato de eu não aceitá-la de volta, porque na verdade eu nunca renunciei a você e sabia disso o tempo todo. Acho que tem a certeza que estarei sempre aqui para você, mas não importa o quanto sejamos ligados e exista sei lá, alguma espécie de linha vermelha idiota unindo nossos dedinhos, eu não vou suportar isso por muito tempo.

Kagome mordeu o lábio para não se desculpar novamente e apenas arrastou seu corpo até poder encostar a testa no ombro de Inuyasha. Respirou profundamente e tentou não se concentrar nos grunhidos de dor que agora Sesshoumaru soltava.

- Eu sou uma idiota, não é? Você deveria ter me dado um pé na bunda há muito tempo.

O corpo de Inuyasha levantou-se um pouco e Kagome soube que era porque ele estava respirando fundo.

- Sim, você é uma idiota, mas uma idiota com fã clube. Eu te daria um pé na bunda agora mesmo se soubesse que ia ficar sozinha amargando a minha falta, mas tem um yokai lobo há menos de 10 minutos daqui que só está esperando que eu faça isso. Qual o ponto em me livrar de você se não irá entrar em depressão?

Kagome riria se a situação não fosse tão tensa, não queria virar seus olhos para trás e encarar a luta, mas sabia que não conseguiria simplesmente levantar e ir embora. Estava presa ali como uma telespectadora de um programa proibido e que não tinha um controle para trocar de canal.

- Se essa é sua preocupação, acho que pode dar o pé na bunda agora. – respondeu com o pouco ânimo que ainda tinha. – Não tenho interesse algum no yokai lobo há menos de dez minutos daqui.

- Eu sei, quem sairia com alguém que se veste como uma lunático?

- Ele é um yokai selvagem, é assim que deve se vestir, mas confesso que seria complicado ir ao cinema com ele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, o assunto que tentavam desenvolver para ignorar o que acontecia atrás da barreira era superficial demais, na verdade não faziam questão de conversar, Inuyasha queria derrubar aquela coisa invisível e ir para cima de Kikyou sem pensar duas vezes. Aquela mulher parecia ter entrado no seu destino apenas para destruir sua vida, primeiro matando seu pai, depois enviando-lhe Kagome e obrigando-a a passar por tudo aquilo, fazendo com que **ele** se sentisse culpado por tudo o que assolava a vida da única pessoa que ele se importava de verdade, a única pessoa que lembrava de já ter amado. E agora, estava ali, terminado o serviço, esforçando-se para matar a única conexão de Inuyasha com o mundo, tirando a vida do único yokai que poderia guiá-lo, que poderia ensiná-lo qualquer coisa que fosse sobre a vida. Ele sabia que agora o yokai o ensinaria, não sabia explicar quando isso acontecera ao certo, mas Sesshoumaru era agora o seu irmão e aquela maldita mulher o estava tirando dele também.

Perguntou-se o que poderia ter feito de tão terrível para ela para que o odiasse tanto, não entendia porque Kikyou se importava tanto com ele, não via nada de especial em si para chamar atenção de alguém como ela. Tudo o que acontecera até então em sua vida parecia tê-lo levado até ali, sentia como se cada passo que dera desde que entendera o que era estar vivo fora para encontrá-la. E destruí-la. Naquele momento, ele não era capaz de odiar nada além daquela mulher. Talvez esse fosse o seu destino, perder tudo aquilo que lhe era importante apenas para ser capaz de liberar o yokai que vivia adormecido dentro de si.

Kagome olhou para o rosto de Inuyasha com o canto dos olhos e sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo, embora ele não demonstrasse nada de anormal ela sabia que algo estava muito errado, os braços do hanyou estavam tensos, assim como todo o seu corpo. Sua respiração era ofegante e descompassada e tinha algo errado com sua energia, parecia descontrolada, fora de foco. Remexeu-se ao lado do hanyou, na esperança de fazê-lo prestar atenção nela, mas qualquer que fosse seu plano foi por água a baixo quando a voz de Kikyou ecoou aguda e quase ensurdecedora.

- QUE ESCOLHA ELE TEM A NÃO SER ME ACEITAR? ELE ME DEVE A VIDA!

Se Kagome não tivesse se afastado com o som de Kikyou provavelmente estaria caída agora, Inuyasha levantou-se do chão tão bruscamente que foi como se ele não se lembrasse que a garota estava ali apoiada nele. Seus olhos dourados pousaram na mulher, ela não precisava dizer seu nome para ele saber que estava falando dele. Era de Inuyasha que Kikyou estava falando e isso só aumentava seu ódio, a maneira como ela falava, como se ele tivesse que ser grato à ela por qualquer coisa que tivesse feito o enojava. Para ele, aquela mulher não era sequer digna de pena.

Inuyasha não falou nada, mas não precisava, seus olhos diziam tudo por ele. Era nítido o desprezo e angústia que sentia de estar preso ali, ouvindo alguém falando sobre ele e não poder fazer nada. Kagome levantou-se e parou em pé ao seu lado, não conseguia se acostumar direito com a idéia de ter quase a altura de Inuyasha e poder estar realmente ao seu lado, como uma companheira deveria estar. Sentiu-se idiota por estar feliz com algo tão bobo, ainda mais em uma situação com aquela.

- E agora ele não pode sequer fazer as próprias escolhas? – disse Sesshoumaru. Os dois notavam que seu rosto estava manchado de sangue. – Age como se tivesse feito um grande favor deixando-o viver por todos esses anos.

- Ele é um hanyou! – retrucou Kikyou. – Nossa regra é matar qualquer hanyou assim que ele nasça.

- Regras, regras, você não cansa dessa idiotice? – disse Sesshoumaru revirando os olhos. Para alguém preso ao chão, todo ensangüentado e provavelmente com algum osso quebrado, ele estava agindo bem naturalmente. – E sinto dizer que não é merecedora de tantos créditos assim, se não fosse meu pai, Inuyasha teria morrido quando ainda era um bebê.

Os olhos de Kikyou se arregalaram e não de surpresa, mas ódio. Uma menção como aquela lhe parecia um absurdo tão grande que fez questão de dar outro chute em Sesshoumaru, como para lembrá-lo da posição que estava e de que não deveria dizer besteira.

- Inu-Taisho? – disse entre dentes. – Se dependesse do seu pai, ele estaria morto há anos.

Inuyasha fechou seu punho com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos, Kagome encostou a testa na barreira e esticou a mão para tocar a de Inuyasha, mas não recebeu nenhum movimento semelhante em troca, mesmo assim ela segurou-o pelo braço. Tinha a impressão que ele não sentia seu toque e muito menos se lembrava de que ela estava ali, mas não o recriminava, era por sua culpa que ele estava vendo aquilo e por mais que tentasse não pensar no que estava acontecendo, tinha um pressentimento horrível.

- Acho que nunca vou descobrir se seu problema é burrice ou ignorância. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Seu problema eu sempre soube: arrogância. – disse Kikyou. – Foi essa sua arrogância que matou Rin, não eu ou seu pai ou um anjo ou qualquer um que fosse. Você achava que ninguém a tocaria porque era **sua** mulher, não é mesmo? Tinha tanta confiança em si mesmo e na fama que não achou que algo aconteceria com ela quando saísse para atender àquele chamado falso. E vai ser essa mesma arrogância que vai te matar.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam de maneira tão doentia que era como se os orbes antes dourados agora dessem lugar para duas bolas de fogo, o que de fato parecia ter acontecido. Como se o corpo inteiro do yokai pegasse fogo as raízes que antes o prendiam ao chão começaram a soltar uma fumaça escura e logo se tornaram cinzas escuras e só foi possível perceber que Sesshoumaru se movera porque atrás de si existia um rastro de cinzas. Uma hora ele estava deitado no chão, na outra estava em pé com as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Kikyou.

A mulher mexia as pernas tentando se livrar daquele ataque, não contava com nada parecido, suas mãos agarravam as de Sesshoumaru e suas unhas estavam enfincadas com força na carne, o sangue escorria pelo braço do yokai, mas ele parecia não notar. Na verdade, ele parecia não notar nenhum dos seus ferimentos, a expressão em seu rosto dizia que ele se preocupava com pouca coisa além de quebrar o pescoço que tinha entre suas mãos.

- Deixe-a fora disso. – disse entre dentes.

Kikyou não respondeu, só conseguia fazer sons engasgados e ininteligíveis. Seu rosto começava a ganhar uma coloração arroxeada quando o yokai a puxou para trás, apenas para pegar impulso o bastante para atacá-la com força para longe. O corpo de Kikyou voou alguns metros floresta à dentro e levava com si alguns troncos, só parou quando sentiu uma rocha enorme contra suas costas. Ergueu os olhos tendo a visão embaçada e só teve tempo de sentir a dor se espalhando como lâminas em brasa tocando sua pele, Sesshoumaru estava chutando-a na costela, exatamente como fizera com ele anteriormente, seu corpo rolava com cada impacto e agora assumia uma posição fetal, tentando inutilmente se proteger.

- Como ousar dizer o nome dela com essa sua boca imunda? – disse em meio a um chute. – COMO OUSA?

Quando cansou de chutá-la Sesshoumaru abaixou-se e segurou-a pelos cabelos, levantando-a em uma altura que era boa o bastante para encará-la nos olhos.

- Você quer falar sobre arrogância? Falemos sobre arrogância! – disse Sesshoumaru encarando-a com tanto ódio que ela sentia um arrepio em sua coluna. – Sabe o real motivo do Inu-Taisho ter morrido? Sua arrogância! Achou que era boa demais, achou que os anjos estavam acima do bem e do mal, achou que era a justiceira enviada pelos céus para matar os demônios sujos que atrapalhavam a paz, mas na verdade a única que merecia ter morrido naquele dia era você. Inu-Taisho sumiu porque viera até minha casa, ele pediu que eu cuidasse de Inuyasha só até as coisas estarem seguras para ele voltar, mas na sua mente doente você achou que ele tinha ido atrás de outros yokais para matar aquela criança. Em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça de que ele sozinho poderia ter matado uma hanyou bebê sem problemas? Que ele não precisava de um exército de yokais para fazer isso?

- Do que é que eles estão falando, Kagome? – disse Inuyasha e sua voz não era nada além de um sopro.

Kagome balançou a cabeça em negação, estava surpresa por ele ter lembrado de que estava lá e agora até mesmo apertava sua mão de volta, mas com tanta força que ela teve certeza de que ele esquecera que a mão estava machucada.

- Eu não sei, Inuyasha, realmente não sei . – disse a garota

- Como se aquele exército fosse para matar Inuyasha! – disse Kikyou e sua voz saía embolada, talvez tivesse sangue na boca. – Eles estavam lá para destruir qualquer um ousasse entrar no caminho deles!

Sesshoumaru deixou-a cair novamente no chão e seu rosto virou-se de maneira tão estranha que Kagome teve certeza que aquele movimento fora para encará-los, mas aquilo não era possível. A bolha que a barreira criava deixava o mundo externo completamente inexistente, era como se o mundo inteiro se limitasse àquela área que a barreira cobria.

- Aonde quer chegar com toda essa falação? – disse Kikyou do chão com a maior dignidade que conseguia juntar em seu corpo. – Achei que estivéssemos aqui para uma luta de vida ou morte.

- E estamos. – retrucou Sesshoumaru. – Mas gostaria de ser eu a te dizer a verdade sobre tudo o que aconteceu, não gostaria que mais ninguém roubasse essa oportunidade como você fez comigo ao matar meu pai no meu lugar.

- Não o matou porque era fraco demais para isso! – retrucou Kikyou. Ela não fazia esforço algum em levantar-se.

- Provavelmente está certa quanto a isso, durante toda minha vida tive diversas oportunidades de matá-lo, mas nunca o fiz. Talvez por falta de coragem, talvez por esperar demais pelo momento certo. Na verdade, esse momento até chegou, mas eu o deixei passar.

- E eu fiz o serviço que você não foi capaz. – disse Kikyou e não existia orgulho na sua voz, até um pouco de amargura.

Kagome não tinha mais sensibilidade na mão, talvez por isso naquele momento ela apertou a mão de Inuyasha com tanta força que ele até mesma a encara e ao perceber isso, ela soltou sua mão e levantou-a, num gesto como quem pede desculpas.

Ele pensou em responder, mas qualquer momento discutindo sobre o motivo de Kagome estar nervosa seria um momento a menos para ouvir a conversa dos dois. Odiava admitir, mas agora seu peito doía de tão forte que seu coração batia, era como se pudesse quebrar-lhe as costelas a qualquer momento ou simplesmente pudesse sair por sua boca. Nunca aguçara tanto sua audição quanto naquele momento, podia até mesmo ouvir o som da respiração dos dois.

- Acho que espera que eu agradeça por isso, - disse Sesshoumaru. – mas isso não irá acontecer. Nunca. Eu deveria tê-lo o matado e saber que você o fez sem motivo algum me dá ainda mais ódio.

- Você teria feito a mesma coisa! – retrucou Kikyou.

- Mas não fiz, talvez seja por isso que Rin está morta. – a expressão que Sesshoumaru sempre fazia ao falar de Rin estava lá, mas piorada em pelo menos duas vezes. – Sabemos que nenhum de nós agüentará isso por muito mais tempo, não tenho mais porque esperar para contar o que aconteceu naquele dia.

Novamente a sensação de estar sendo observada por Sesshoumaru assolou Kagome. Ela piscou algumas vezes encarando o yokai e a voz de Inuyasha o trouxe de volta.

- Ele está nos encarando. Você não disse que eles não podiam nos ver de dentro da barreira?

- E não podem. – retrucou Kagome.

- O que te faz achar que quero ouvir suas histórias? – Kikyou parecia tão irritada que não conseguia conter o tom agudo em sua voz.

- Você não tem escolha, não é? – disse Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou tentou-se levantar pela primeira vez desde que fora jogada, mas cerrou os olhos com ódio ao descobrir que estava presa ao chão. Olhou suas mãos e notou, pela primeira vez que o chicote que Sesshoumaru usava no combate agora servia como uma espécie de corda, prendando-a e impedindo que saísse dali.

- Você sabe por que Inu-Taisho matou a Rin? – Sesshoumaru era frio e direto.

- Por que ele era um desgraçado egocentrista. – disse Kikyou e seus olhos eram furiosos, não conseguia acreditar que se deixara enganar com todo aquele falatório, estava presa daquele jeito por culpa da sua distração.

- Essa é uma boa opção. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas não, não foi isso. Você deve saber muito bem que quando eu e a Rin resolvemos viver juntos _os anjos_ – e ele dizia isso com desprezo. – já acreditavam que éramos caças e vocês caçadores. Por anos eu fui visto como um dos yokais mais poderosos de todos, até mais do que meu pai, eu tinha respeito entre os da minha raça, era visto como um líder a quem todos gostariam de seguir e obedecer, acho que até hoje sua raça me vê como o maior vilão de todos e ainda tenta me matar. Só que naquela época, quando eu aceitei Rin em minha vida eu virei as costas para a minha raça, eu estava me unindo ao meu inimigo, algo muito semelhante com o que vocês fizeram com a Rin, só que eu era forte, tinha como defender.

- Onde exatamente você está querendo chegar? – disse Kikyou revirando os olhos.

- Vocês simplesmente viraram as costas para Rin, mas os yokais queriam minha morte, queriam meu sangue. Quando descobriram que ela estava grávida planejaram invadir minha casa, com um bando tão grande que deixaria aquele que atacou Inuyasha parecendo piada de criança e então eles nos matariam. Eu, Rin e nosso bebê.

- Nosso bebê? Meu Deus, quem é você?

Sesshoumaru pareceu perder o controle, mas isso durou apenas um segundo, ele voltou seus olhos para Kikyou e o dourado demonstrava desprezo de todas as formas.

- Inu-Taisho não deixou. Ele disse que se alguém tinha direito de se livrar de nós, esse alguém era ele. Disse que eu estava sob o feitiço de uma bruxa e que os anjos não eram nada, além disso, você deve imaginar que o medo irracional que ele sentia de vocês provinha do encontro que teve com Midoriko há muitos e muitos anos atrás, ela deve ter sido a mais forte e ele nunca pôde esquecer aquele encontro.

"Mas como eu dizia, a verdade é que ele realmente acreditava que eu estava sob algum feitiço e quando impediu que aquela horda de yokais invadisse minha casa foi apenas porque não queria que eu morresse, ele não tinha intenção de matar Rin, muito menos, mas só descobri isso anos depois. Ele só não aceitava aquela criança, eu poderia casar-me com uma cabra que ele não se importaria naquela época, mas a idéia de sujar seu sangue sagrado com uma coisa como Rin o deixava louco. Para ele, um herdeiro com sangue sujo era pior do que eu me relacionar com o lixo da sociedade.

Foi por isso que naquele dia, ele foi pessoalmente até minha casa, teve o esforço de me afastar de Rin e não a atacou com a intenção de matá-la. Ele queria apenas matar a criança, ela era o problema.

Aqueles yokais que planejavam me matar nunca perdoaram meu pai pela traição, minha morte deveria ter acontecido para servir como exemplo para todos os outros yokais que ousassem fazer o mesmo que eu. Se eu, o grande Sesshoumaru, havia morrido, o que aconteceria com eles?"

Kikyou cerrou os olhos. E sua respiração estava tão descompassada que parecia prestes a entrar em colapso a qualquer momento..

- Isso explica ele ter tentado matar Inuyasha. Que homem asqueroso.

- Bem, isso é o que qualquer um pensaria, óbvio. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Ele mataria o próprio filho apenas para manter o sangue das altas linhagens yokais puro.

- O que quer dizer com "é o que qualquer um pensaria"?

- Inu-Taisho e eu nunca fomos próximos, como pai e filho, e ainda assim ele não me matou naquela situação. Qualquer um que o conhecesse de verdade, pelo menos naquela época, saberia que ele não tentaria matar Inuyasha.

- Não me importo com o que você diz. – disse Kikyou e sua voz vacilava. Kagome podia ver algum brilho estranho nos olhos dela, talvez medo.

- Sabe todos aqueles yokais que queriam se vingar dele? – continuou Sesshoumaru ignorando os comentários da mulher. – Bem, ele não foram muito originais em seus planos e meu pai logo descobriu que eles tramavam o mesmo tipo de ataque que haviam planejado contra mim.

- Você está mentindo. – dizia Kikyou enquanto Sesshoumaru continuava sua história.

- Quando ele descobriu o que aconteceria a única coisa que pôde pensar em fazer fora levar Inuyasha até minha casa. Quando chegou em casa, ajoelhou-se e pediu que eu cuidasse do seu filho até que tudo estivesse seguro o bastante para voltar e buscá-lo.

- Eu não quero ouvir, cale a boca...

- Eu tentei dizer não, disse que não queria mais fazer parte de sua vida, que não me importava com o que aconteceria com Inuyasha. Na verdade, seria até melhor que ele morresse, assim meu pai poderia sofrer um terço do que tinha me feito passar. E então ele implorou, disse que eu fizesse aquele favor, eu nunca mais precisaria vê-lo, é engraçado pensar nisso hoje, porque foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa sua história? Acha mesmo que...

- Você deve saber bem que a mãe de Inuyasha não poderia lutar, como um anjo apaixonado, ela perdera seus poderes e não era nada além de uma humana indefesa. Meu pai achou que se continuasse com Inuyasha lá teria de escolher alguém para salvar; o filho ou a mulher que ele amara pela primeira vez. Uma escolha um tanto quanto dura, se quer saber minha opinião. E então lá estava eu, segurando um bebê nos meus braços enquanto Inu-Taisho voltava para proteger sua amada mulher.

- Um anjo, minha mãe é um anjo? – a voz de Inuyasha soava tão incrédula e baixa que era quase inaudível.

Kagome sentiu seu estômago embrulhar tão rapidamente que precisou se curvar, tentando evitar que aquela sensação se espalhasse por todo o seu corpo. Tremia da cabeça aos pés e não entendia porque estava tendo aquela reação.

- Só que ao chegar em sua casa ele percebeu que poderia ser tarde demais, o lugar estava cheio de yokais e conseguia sentir o cheiro do sangue de sua adorável mulher. Correu para a sala e encontrou-a lá, sentada, rodeada de yokais, abraçando uma roupinha de bebê suja de sangue. Sua mulher chorava e acreditava cegamente que seu filho estava morto e que Inu-Taisho era o culpado, mas ela estava tão fora de si, tão possuída por sua loucura, por sua cegueira, por sua arrogância, por sua insegurança que perdeu o controle. Ela, que não deveria ter poder algum, evocou o poder mais antigo conhecido entre os anjos, aquele que Midoriko usara para se vingar de todos os yokais que haviam matado seus filhos. A tentativa de proteger o próprio filho o matou.

- Mentira! – gritou Kikyou.

- Naquele dia em que deixou Inuyasha comigo, Inu-Taisho disse que estava deixando-o comigo porque se realmente fossem atacados ele não conseguiria escolher o filho. Se precisasse proteger alguém, ele protegeria _você_.

Qualquer que fosse a força que mantinha Inuyasha em pé naquele momento se esvaiu completamente e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, seus olhos estavam vidrados em Sesshoumaru e Kikyou, mas realmente não os via. As palavras do yokai se repetiam de maneira tão absurda em sua mente que ele não conseguia raciocinar, achava que ouvira alguma coisa errada, talvez tivesse entendido aquilo tudo de maneira equivocada. Kikyou simplesmente **não podia** ser sua mãe.

Kagome soltou um soluço tão alto que jurava que os dois mesmo presos na barreira conseguiram ouvir. Estava tão chocada, tão perdida, nada daquilo parecia real, como? Como era possível que alguém como Kikyou pudesse ter se relacionado com um yokai, logo ela que os desprezava tanto? E, Deus, ela era mãe de Inuyasha! Era a mulher odiosa que o havia abandonado a vida inteira, que jamais se importara com ele. Se em algum momento da sua vida ela acreditara ter odiado Kikyou, naquele momento ela teve certeza que fora apenas impressão, somente agora ela compreendia profundamente o que era odiar alguém.

- E você acha que isso muda o que? – Kikyou gritava. Ela lembrava muito um animal amarrado, pois se agitava no chão tentando escapar do chicote. – Acha que qualquer coisa que fale será verdade para mim? Eu não acredito em você!

- Como explica Inuyasha estar vivo? Como explica ele ter vivido os primeiros anos comigo? Você matou Inu-Taisho porque acreditou que ele não a amava, que ele só a usara! Você achava que ele só tinha feito que você se apaixonasse por ele para deixá-la fraca e matá-la depois, não é? Oh, sim, claro! A grande Kikyou, a poderosa Kikyou, a invencível Kikyou! Até você mesma sabe que é tão asquerosa que alguém só se aproximaria para tirar vantagem, mas meu pai, aquele idiota, se apaixonou de verdade por você.

- SEU PAI NUNCA ME AMOU!

- Pergunto novamente, como explica Inuyasha estar vivo? Você o protegeu após ter descoberto que vivia com a família de monges, mas até então sequer acreditava que ele tinha sobrevivido ao ataque imaginário de Inu-Taisho. Nunca se perguntou o que realmente tinha acontecido naquele dia ou teve medo demais de encarar a verdade?

- O que aconteceu naquele dia não me interessa! – disse Kikyou e estava tão fora de si que chegava a cuspir quando falava. – Eu sei o que vi, sei o que senti, não me arrependo do que fiz! E faria de novo com qualquer um que ousasse encostar em Inuyasha, como fiz diversas vezes nesses anos.

- Jamais vai aceitar que errou, não é? Jamais vai assumir que matou Inu-Taisho sem motivos. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Não, eu não vou! Se já acabou sua história acho que podemos terminar logo com isso!

Sesshoumaru movimentou seus ombros como se não se importasse em continuar falando, mas disse:

- Tudo bem, podemos terminar. Já fiz minha parte.

Kikyou cerrou seus olhos e encarou o yokai desconfiada.

- Do que você está falando agora?

Sesshoumaru virou seus olhos exatamente para o ponto onde Inuyasha e Kagome. Naquele instante Kikyou sentiu como se o tempo tivesse parado, não sabia exatamente como Sesshoumaru conseguira ver além da barreira, muito menos como conseguira deixá-la visível daquela maneira, mas nada disso importava. Seu coração batia com tanta força contra seu peito que era até mesmo difícil pensar com todo aquele barulho, seu corpo inteiro começou a se inundar de um calor estranho e conhecido. Ela estava furiosa.

O plano de Sesshoumaru era tão claro para ela agora, era por isso que insistia em conversar, era por isso que estava falando aquele monte de bobagens naquele exato momento. Ele sabia desde o começo que Inuyasha estava lá, a manipulara para revelar seu segredo do modo mais cruel possível, tinha certeza que se Inuyasha pudesse perdoá-la, essa certeza havia se esvaído do seu corpo. Ele não acreditaria nela, não acreditaria em seus motivos para tê-lo deixado, a imagem que teria de sua própria mãe era aquela mulher arrogante da história de Sesshoumaru. Como pôde ser tão idiota? Depois de tantos anos destruindo yokais ela deveria saber que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao notar o desespero nos olhos de Kikyou, aquela reação era o que estava esperando. Ela vira Inuyasha e sabia que seu plano de ganhar o prêmio de mãe do ano tinha ido por água a baixo, ele não acreditaria na versão dela da história, nos últimos dias ele e Inuyasha haviam desenvolvido uma espécie de laço familiar, se tratavam como irmãos e se ele precisasse escolher alguém, ele escolheria Sesshoumaru.

Kagome prendeu o ar nos pulmões por tanto tempo que sequer notou quando seus pulmões começaram a gritar por oxigênio, a única coisa que tinha noção era o desespero que agora assolava cada pequena parte de todo o seu corpo, era uma sensação tão trágica, tão devastadora que seu cérebro começou a funcionar sozinho ligando tudo o que acontecera até então. Arregalou os olhos quando compreendeu o que aconteceria, levantou-se em meio a tropeços e agarrou o braço de Inuyasha:

- Precisamos sair daqui. Agora!

Inuyasha não a ouviu. Na verdade, Inuyasha não conseguia fazer nada além de seguir Kikyou com os olhos, sentia raiva e frustração em níveis tão altos que era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já sentira na vida antes. Por tantos anos ele se perguntara como seria sua mãe, quem era ela, quais motivos teriam sido fortes o bastante para tê-lo abandonado e agora que tinha as respostas preferia continuar com seu conto de fadas, com a imagem que tinha da própria mãe. Kikyou não era sua mãe, não era nada além de uma mulher louca que destruíra sua vida.

- Por favor, Inuyasha... – choramingou Kagome.

- Me deixe! – gritou Inuyasha puxando o braço que Kagome puxava.

Kagome encarava Inuyasha de maneira derrotada, mas seus olhos ainda suplicavam. Queria dizer que ele não tinha que estar lá, queria ter força o bastante para arrastá-lo dali a força apenas para protegê-lo.., Mas não havia mais tempo, com um arrepio lhe avisando que deveria encarar os dois virou os olhos e acompanhou toda a cena. Tudo acontecera muito rápido, porém tinha a sensação que estava em câmera lenta, cada movimento, cada olhar, cada palavra demorava tanto para ser compreendida que a velocidade de tudo era diminuída em pelo menos três vezes.

Kagome se encolheu no chão tapando os ouvidos, mas Inuyasha continuou impassível, em pé encarando tudo o que acontecia, ignorando completamente o som que agora o céu fazia.

Kikyou já não estava mais no chão, seu corpo inteiro emanava uma espécie de luz escura, quase preta e seus olhos verdes pareciam vermelhos agora. Seus passos no chão queimavam a grama e afundavam a terra, deixando-a escura e sem vida, levara apenas um segundo para escapar do chicote de Sesshoumaru, estava tão possuída pelo ódio que sentia que era como se apenas uma fina linha que a prendesse ao chão. Destruir o chicote não fora um problema real.

Sesshoumaru não pareceu surpreso com isso, na realidade parecia até mesmo esperar por aquela atitude. Quando o céu começou a trovejar tão alto que poderia facilmente estourar os tímpanos de alguém ele apenas elevou os olhos para cima, acompanhando o caminho que os relâmpagos faziam, como faria ao acompanhar um pisca-pisca de Natal. Somente quando Kikyou começou a falar que voltou a encará-la.

Kikyou usara sua unha para rasgar a pele do seu braço, levara o sangue até a boca e começara a falar naquela língua estranha que os anjos usavam quando queriam evocar algum tipo de poder, ela levaria tempo até terminar de recitar as palavras e Sesshoumaru tinha tempo de sobra para atacá-la caso quisesse, mas apenas continuou em seu lugar com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

O céu agora era totalmente preto, como se um balde de tinta negra tivesse sido jogada para cima e grudado em cada pedaço do céu, aquela escuridão toda só tornava os relâmpagos mais sinistros e brilhantes, eles caíam no chão e cada vez que tocavam o solo o som, já insuportável, se elevava a níveis inumanos, era como se o mundo estivesse acabando. E de fato, era o que parecia mesmo.

Kagome começou a tremer no chão. Entendia tudo o que Kikyou estava falando, ela entendia aquela língua, a estudara sua vida inteira, ela estava pedindo desculpas aos céus pelo o que estava prestes a fazer, pedia forças para derrubar o inimigo e evocava os poderes mais antigos conhecidos, aqueles que eram proibidos e ela jamais tivera contato. Sabia que eram os poderes proibidos apenas pela maneira como a voz de Kikyou soava, era maligna e livre de qualquer humanidade. Se alguém em algum momento acreditara que ela era um anjo, naquele momento acharia que era um demônio.

- O que ela está fazendo? – exigiu Inuyasha. Ele estava tão agitado que já planejava derrubar a barreira por conta própria, mesmo que não fizesse idéia de como.

Kagome não respondeu, tentava se concentrar na voz de Kikyou, tentando compreender exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, talvez pudesse impedir como fizera com Inuyasha há meses atrás, se ao menos soubesse o que eram aquelas evocações proibidas! E aquele som... O som ensurdecer atrapalhava sua compreensão das falas de Kikyou. Deixando de lado todo o horror que sentia, encarou Kikyou tentando ler seus lábios, o que foi inútil e apenas fez com que visse quando o primeiro raio caiu no chão e se transformou em uma bola enorme de fogo incandescente.

- Oh, meu Deus. – Kagome levou as mãos trêmulas até a boca.

- KAGOME! ME DIGA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! – gritou Inuyasha e ela não soube se era porque estava com raiva ou para ser ouvido por cima dos trovões.

- Fogo.

Foi a única palavra que ela disse e ele entendeu no mesmo instante, seus olhos se arregalaram e começou a esmurrar a barreira.

Kikyou continuava em pé, envolta pela energia maligna, enquanto o mundo começava a ruir em fogo. Raios caíam continuamente em cima da floresta, espalhando o inferno por todos os lugares, porém nenhuma faísca se aproximava dela. Embora Inuyasha gritasse para Sesshoumaru sair logo dali, ele ainda estava parado olhando tudo de maneira bastante curiosa, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma espécie de show e fosse terminar em breve quando as cortinas abaixassem. O fogo o circulava e ele o encarava e revirava os olhos, demonstrando como aquilo o irritava.

- Certo, - disse finalmente e sua voz não era um berro, mas mesmo assim era claramente ouvida em meio ao caos. – o mesmo que fez com meu pai, muito original.

Mas ela não o ouviu, ela sequer parecia lembrar-se da existência dele, estava tão ocupada em seu ritual que o caos ao seu redor nada lhe significavam. Os raios continuavam caindo, mas agora ao invés de espalhar fogo, apenas criavam crateras no chão, o fogo por si só já parecia ter força suficiente para se manter. Ele que começara com uma bola, agora se espalhava como uma praga destruindo tudo que entrasse em seu caminho, mas por algum motivo estranho ele não se aproximava da mansão de Sesshoumaru. Apenas algumas faíscas encostavam na casa e escureciam a madeira onde tocavam, a impressão que dava era de que havia outra barreira dentro daquela onde eles estavam, mas aquela era para proteger a casa.

- Porque está sentada ai? Faça alguma coisa! – gritou Inuyasha furioso.

Ele não estava com raiva de Kagome, não de verdade, mas estava tão frustrado em assistir tudo aquilo sem poder fazer nada que gritava com Kagome por ser a única pessoa perto o bastante para ouvir sua revolta. Ela não respondeu, muito menos se moveu e Inuyasha voltou a ignorá-la, socando a barreira, tentando derrubá-la de alguma maneira.

- Ah, merda, - a voz de Kouga soou tão alta que Kagome e Inuyasha pularam assustados. – Kagome, derrube essa porcaria de barreira!

Novamente ela não respondeu, seus olhos estavam focados em Sesshoumaru e a lembrança do seu sonho agora estava vívida em sua mente. Não entendia direito o porquê, mas sabia que Sesshoumaru _queria_ aquilo, quando estava no hospital e falara para o yokai sobre o sonho ele sorrira quando ela havia dito que não tinha certeza se era Inuyasha, apenas que os olhos eram dourados em meio ao fogo. Agora ela compreendia que naquele instante ele soube que o par de olhos dourados eram dele e não de Inuyasha e não fez nada evitar, pelo contrário, parecia que tudo o que tinha feito tinha sido para chegar naquela situação.

- Kagome! – gritou Kouga histérico.

Novamente, a voz de Kikyou chamou atenção para si.

- É aqui que nossa história termina! – sentenciou a mulher.

E Kagome soube que ela estava certa. Sesshoumaru ainda tinha a pose relaxada de quem não se importa com nada, mas agora Kagome apenas encarava seus olhos e reconhecia neles a dor que vira em seus sonhos, o medo, a desgraça. Estava tudo lá, era só olhar para enxergar nitidamente.

- Foi uma boa luta.

E dizendo isso Sesshoumaru começou a ser envolvido por raízes que saíam do chão e o arrastavam para baixo, lembravam mãos de morto-vivos saindo de seus túmulos. Ele não relutou, sequer mexeu um músculo, seu corpo era cada vez mais puxado para o solo e ele nada fazia além de encarar o local onde agora o trio estava. Ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa com o olhar, mas somente Kagome percebia e para ela, ele tentava se desculpar.

Kikyou continuava olhando para Sesshoumaru enquanto ele definhava em meio ao caos de raízes que ela criara, o fogo se aproximava tão rápido que era como se o yokai o atraísse e na verdade, era isso mesmo. Era Kikyou quem controlava o fogo, fazendo-o rodear Sesshoumaru. Ela não piscava e parecia até mesmo ter deixado de respirar, o ar estava pesado com a fumaça que o fogo fazia e tudo dentro da barreira exalava a morte. E então Kikyou voltou a falar, tão centrada nos olhos de Sesshoumaru que parecia querer usá-los como entrada para a alma do yokai, sua voz não era nada mais do que um sussurro, uma ordem silenciosa. A mulher poderia até mesmo ser um anjo dos céus com aqueles poderes, mas era um anjo da morte, suas palavras tinham esse poder e cada vez que as repetia a vida deixava o corpo de Sesshoumaru.

Nem Kouga, nem Inuyasha conseguiam aceitar aquilo. Sesshoumaru não estava lutando, não estava sequer tentando, era assim que o grande Sesshoumaru morreria? O yokai mais poderoso que se tinha notícias há milhares e milhares de anos? Nenhum dos dois acreditava no que seus olhos viam, mas o cérebro de Kagome novamente começou a funcionar sozinho e a levou para caminhos que ela sequer sabia que existiam.

Sesshoumaru **realmente** queria aquilo. Todas as vezes que dissera que estava muito velho, mesmo quando era para zombar dela, era um sinal. Como pudera esquecer? Há muito tempo ouvira uma história de que yokais poderia sim morrer de causas naturais, que se eles fossem bons, anjos não precisariam existir, pois eventualmente eles morreriam, assim como acontecia com os humanos. Era isso que ele tentara lhe dizer todo esse tempo, Sesshoumaru poderia levantar e lutar, talvez até pudesse vencer Kikyou, mas estava velho, quantos anos ele deveria ter? Talvez mais de mil! Não pôde deixar de pensar quão trágico era aquilo, viver mil anos sem um motivo, viver mil anos tendo encontrado o amor e perdendo-o em tão pouco tempo, viver mil anos apenas esperando o momento de sua morte para descansar, para não se remoer mais com a culpa de tudo o que tinha feito. Mil anos que provavelmente foram de solidão. Queria chorar, mas não por ele estar morrendo em frente aos seus olhos, mas por tudo o que ele deveria ter sofrido naqueles anos todos.

Essa era sua real missão, o que Sesshoumaru queria desde o começo era alguém para ocupar seu lugar, ele sentia que a morte estava chegando, que não era mais o yokai de antes e precisava de alguém para continuar aqui, disposto a salvar Rin. Quis dizer para ele que finalmente havia entendido, que aceitaria aquela missão e que ele poderia finalmente descansar, mas o brilho dourado e hipnótico dos olhos de Sesshoumaru lhe mostravam que na verdade não precisava dizer uma única palavra.

A compressão entre eles era tão grande, mesmo que apenas com os olhares, que por alguns segundos o mundo inteiro ao redor sumiu. Era somente Kagome e Sesshoumaru, encarando-se como se dependessem daquilo para viver e quando a garota acenou com a cabeça demonstrando que o libertara de sua tortura, o yokai deixou seu pescoço cair e encontrar o chão.

Inuyasha ficou tão chocado com aquela ação do yokai que parou de lutar contra a barreira. Seus braços caíram sem vida ao lado do seu corpo e só conseguiu encarar a cena a sua frente porque não raciocinava direito, não conseguia pensar que devia desviar os olhos, que já vira o bastante e não tinha mais ali para ser realmente visto.

Kikyou respirou fundo e andou até Sesshoumaru, a energia escura que emanava do seu corpo destruindo tudo o que tocava, e parou a poucos metros dele. Encarou o yokai e teve a sensação de que era a primeira vez enxergava quem era Sesshoumaru, seus olhos eram mais expressivos do que qualquer frase que ele tenha dito durante sua vida. Aqueles olhos diziam "Termine logo com isso". E foi o que ela fez.

Um minuto havia vida nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, no outro não existia mais nada. Bastou uma palavra de Kikyou para o coração dele parar e seu corpo perder toda a vida. O fogo agora consumia o corpo do yokai, mas não existia dor, não existia sofrimento, não existia nada. Somente uma casca vazia servindo de combustível para as chamas.

Foi então que o corpo de Kikyou desmoronou de uma só vez. O movimento que fez lembrava muito um saco vazio se desmanchando ao chão, os braços se esticaram e o cabelo cobriu seu rosto. A energia não a envolvia mais e o céu começava a adquirir novamente o tom normal, não existiam mais trovões e raios, estava tudo calmo. Parecia finalmente ter terminado.

Kagome tocou a barreira esperando que ela tivesse sumido, queria entrar no meio do fogo e arrastar Sesshoumaru de lá antes que não houvesse mais nada para salvar, mas a barreira continuava intacta, tão forte quanto antes. O silêncio entre eles era absoluto, somente o som do crepitar das chamas era ouvido, eles sequer pareciam respirar.

- O que foi que aconteceu ali? – Kouga foi o primeiro a falar, sua voz saía falha.

Ninguém respondeu. O silêncio voltou a se formar entre eles, mas não durou muito, ele foi quebrado pela voz de Kagome. Kouga olhou-o confuso, ela estava falando a língua dos anjos e tinha sangue nos lábios, não sabia o que ela queria com aquilo, afinal não era mais um anjo, não tinha mais poderes.

Naquele instante começou a chover. E a chuva ultrapassava a barreira e escorria pela casa, pela mata, pelos corpos dos dois, pelo fogo. Era uma água tão gelada e brilhante que até mesmo Inuyasha saiu do seu transe olhando ao redor para ver o que acontecia, olhou para o chão ao seu lado e deparou-se com Kagome ajoelhada, os lábios ensangüentados e os olhos fechados. Era ela que estava trazendo aquela chuva? Sentiu uma onda de raiva percorrer seu corpo, se ela podia fazer algo como trazer chuva porque não destruíra a barreira? E como se aquele pequeno sentimento que brotou em seu peito fosse um botão de disparo e seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer de ódio, sua visão ficou embaçada. Kouga arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

- Kagome, acho que devemos sair daqui agora.

Kouga agora usava o mesmo conselho que Kagome tentava usar antes com Inuyasha, mas ela continuava em sua posição, parecendo completamente alheia ao que estava acontecendo. Inuyasha voltou seus olhos para os corpos, agora ensopados no chão e sentiu uma explosão em seu peito quando Kikyou começou a se levantar cambaleante.

- Anda, Kagome, levanta! – disse Kouga agora ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

Kagome abriu os olhos e encarou Kouga por alguns instantes.

- Vá para a cidade, veja se tudo está bem lá. – sua voz era dura e autoritária. – Não sabemos o que Kikyou causou lá em baixo.

- Mas... – tentou retrucar Kouga.

- VÁ! – gritou Kagome.

Kouga deu uma última olhada para o que estava em sua frente e entendeu que sua função ali havia acabado, Kagome tinha razão, era mais útil na cidade. Segurou a mão da garota por alguns instantes, encarando o par de olhos azuis, e então se virou de costas, tornando-se um pequeno vendaval e sumindo em meio às árvores.

Kagome levantou-se sabendo que agora era capaz de destruir a barreira, não que ela tivesse se tornado misteriosamente mais poderosa, mas Kikyou estava visivelmente fraca. Passou o dedão da mão nos lábios e desenhou uma estrela na barreira com o sangue que estava ali, fechou os olhos e voltou a falar a língua sagrada dos anjos. **"**_Por favor, me ajudem, sei que não sou mais uma de vocês, mas preciso de sua ajuda_."

Inuyasha fez um som que lembrava um grunhindo quando a barreira que o mantinha afastado do corpo de Sesshoumaru, seu corpo, porém, não se mexeu, mesmo que a barreira não estivesse mais lá impedindo-o ele não conseguia andar, estava tão concentrado em seu ódio, em sua vontade de fazer vingança que sequer conseguiu raciocinar que poderia sair correndo naquele exato momento e atacar Kikyou.

_Obrigada._

Kagome levantou-se e não fez questão de chamar atenção de Inuyasha, conseguia imaginar o que estava acontecendo com ele e não queria que toda aquela raiva fosse descontada em si. Correu até o corpo inerte de Sesshoumaru, ignorando veementes os olhos arregalados de Kikyou em cima de si, travou ao ver Sesshoumaru sem vida, suas roupas e seu cabelo estavam chamuscados, fora isso era como se o yokai nunca estivesse estado em meio ao fogo. Seus olhos imploraram para ser fechados e ignorar aquela cena, mas ela apenas abaixou-se e antes que pudesse tocá-lo, Kikyou falou:

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – grunhiu Kikyou.

Os olhos de Kagome encararam a mulher com determinação e ódio.

- Acabou, Kikyou! – disse. – Não há mais nada aqui para você, já chega, conseguiu o que queria, vá embora.

Não vendo em Kagome ameaça alguma, Kikyou sentou-se no chão permitindo-se respirar profundamente. A mulher estava visivelmente fraca, tinha manchas pretas em baixo dos olhos e o corpo coberto de sangue, parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento e mesmo aparentando tanta fraqueza a expressão de liderança, de indiferença mantinha-se em seu rosto. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se estivesse no templo dando-lhe aulas sobre como matar um yokai, aquela expressão encheu Kagome de raiva.

- Você está enganada. – disse Kikyou.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse a criança que enganou todos esses anos! – disse Kagome entre dentes. – E pensar que por pouco não fiquei ao seu lado! Você me dá nojo!

A máscara de indiferença de Kikyou falhou por apenas um momento e Kagome lembrou-se da conversa com ela no templo, quando a vira ser verdadeira pela primeira vez. Agora se questionava se ela fora realmente verdadeira naquela vez.

- Não se deixe enganar pelo o que viu aqui.

- Quer que eu acredite que não me usou para proteger Inuyasha porque ele era seu filho? – Kagome não imaginou como seria duro dizer aquelas palavras, era como se ao falar se tornasse verdade.

Kikyou fechou os olhos profundamente e ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, parecendo pensar em suas opções.

- Não, eu realmente fiz isso. – disse finalmente. – Desde o começo eu sabia que você estava destinada a isso.

- Ser guarda-costas do seu filho? – gritou Kagome. – Eu não passei de uma maldita proteção? Foi para isso que eu nasci para proteger alguém que **você** deveria proteger desde que nasceu?

- Você não nasceu para proteger Inuyasha, mas a ligação que existia entre vocês fez com que eu escolhesse esse caminho. – disse Kikyou.

- E Sesshoumaru? – doía olhar para o corpo ao seu lado. – O que ele tinha a ver com isso? Por que o matou?

- Se eu não o matasse, ele me mataria. – disse Kikyou. Aquele modo dela falar, quase profissional, deixava Kagome louca. – Há anos sabemos que nosso fim seria esse, ele nunca me perdoou por matar o pai dele.

- E porque você o matou, meu Deus, você matou o homem que você amava!

A máscara caiu de vez. O rosto de Kikyou estava tão duro e sério que parecia uma caveira, todos os ossos pareciam saltar para fora da pele, dando-lhe um aspecto sobrenatural, quase esquelético.

- Você não ouviu a conversa? – gritou Kikyou. – Ele me traiu, ele tirou meu filho de mim para que outros yokais pudessem matá-lo! Ele teria me matado se pudesse!

- Sim, eu ouvi a conversa, mas não foi nada disso! – retrucou Kagome. – Não foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia, não é mesmo? Você sabe disso, sabe que o matou porque foi arrogante acreditando que sua posição como anjo era mais importante do que o relacionamento que tinha!

Kikyou levantou-se do local onde estava e caminhou até Kagome com toda a calma que podia manter em seu corpo, seus passos eram firmes e lembravam uma marcha. Abaixou-se apenas o bastante para encarar Kagome nos olhos, levantou o braço e deu-lhe um tapa tão forte no rosto que Kagome virou a cabeça com o impacto. O ardor se espalhou e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, não por tristeza, mas por ódio.

- Criança idiota, sempre se achando dona da verdade, sempre julgando os outros, sempre achando que é melhor que os outros! – disse Kikyou ainda encarando a garota. – O que você sabe a vida, sobre mim, sobre o que eu passei?

- Sesshoumaru tinha razão, Inuyasha jamais poderá te amar! – os olhos de Kagome brilhavam com as lágrimas e com a obstinação que sentia. – E ele nunca vai te amar porque você não merece ser amada!

Kikyou levantou novamente seu braço e preparou-se para dar outro tapa no rosto de Kagome, ela não hesitou, continuou com a cabeça erguida olhando diretamente nos olhos da mulher, porém antes que as mãos de Kikyou pudessem encontrar a bochecha de Kagome algo a segurou. Kikyou arregalou tanto seus olhos que eles ficaram vermelhos e uma pequena veia estourou, deixando sua visão turva. Era Inuyasha ou pelo menos, o corpo dele.

Naquele momento Inuyasha era um yokai completo, não existia traço algum de humanidade naquele corpo. Seus olhos brilhavam inteiros com um vermelho sangue vibrante e seus caninos estavam tão grandes e pontudos que saltavam para fora dos seus lábios de maneira ameaçadora, pequenas marcas roxas marcavam suas bochechas e lembravam raios.

- Inuyasha, como...

Kikyou não conseguiu terminar, pois um som agudo e desesperado saiu de sua garganta. Inuyasha tinha quebrado seu braço com apenas um movimento. Kagome levantou-se do chão, agitada e assustava com o que acabara de ver, Inuyasha não tinha feito esforço algum e agora o braço de Kikyou pendia torto e com parte do osso para fora. Motivada por uma coragem que não sabia ao certo de onde vinha, Kagome tentou tocar Inuyasha, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade, mas apenas recebeu um empurrão tão forte que voou alguns metros caindo em cima do seu ombro e deslocando-o. Mordeu o lábio com força para não gritar.

Kikyou afastou-se de Inuyasha segurando o braço, sua visão ainda estava turva por causa da veia estourada, não conseguia entender como aquilo acontecera. Inuyasha jamais poderia ter se tornado um yokai completo, era parte da sua existência, assim como pingüins jamais poderiam voar, mesmo tendo asas, Inuyasha jamais poderia ser um yokai, mesmo tendo sangue de um em suas veias. Era errado e contra a natureza.

O agora yokai parecia não ver nada além de Kikyou e avançou pra cima dela com garras afiadas e dentes mortais, ela não teve força nem tempo para desviar e os dois caíram, ela em baixo e ele em cima. O vermelho dos olhos de Inuyasha pareceu crescer tanto que se espalharam por todo seu corpo, agindo como se fosse uma aura maligna ao seu redor.

Kagome deixou a própria dor de lado e levantou-se em meio a tropeços e correu até os dois. Ela não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer, não se importava com o que aconteceria com Kikyou, mas não queria que Inuyasha tivesse sangue em suas mãos, ele não era aquele monstro, ele não era um assassino. Quando voltasse a si – caso voltasse, mas ela evitou pensar naquilo – não conseguiria lidar com um peso tão grande, Kagome ainda lembrava como se sentira após sua primeira morte. Parou a poucos centímetros de Inuyasha pensando no que poderia fazer, talvez ele não a reconhecesse, mas era algo que tinha que arriscar. _Não é pela Kikyou_, forçou sua mente a pensar, _é por Inuyasha._

- F-filho, por favor, não... – choramingou Kikyou incapaz de levantar a mão contra Inuyasha.

Ele pareceu não ouvir e Kagome soube que era sua deixa. Jogou-se contra Inuyasha, fazendo o yokai cair para o lado, sua mão antes pronta para atacar Kikyou levantou-se contra a garota e rasgou a lateral da barriga dela. Dessa vez Kagome não segurou o grito, a dor era tão aguda que sentia vontade de desmaiar ali e nunca mais levantar. _Ótimo, vou novamente para o mundo dos mortos ou seja lá que droga de lugar é aquele_.

Quando finalmente parou de gritar, Kagome notou que o lugar estava silencioso, ela era a única que fazia qualquer barulho que fosse. Olhou ao redor confusa, a dor começava a ecoar em sua mente roubando sua sanidade. Um ponto brilhante no céu chamou sua atenção, ele movia-se muito rapidamente e quanto mais chegava perto dela, mais cegante se tornava. Kagome teve de cerrar os olhos quando o ponto se transformou em uma macha enorme e borrada em sua frente, a luz agora furta-cor cega-lhe de tão brilhante.

O som de uma risada ecoou e logo em seguida uma voz feminina se fez presente.

- Eu sempre soube que seria você a fazer isso.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Ela estava errada, não fora parar no seu universo pessoal de pseudo morte, dessa vez estava realmente morta, afinal, para que mais um anjo de verdade viria até ela?

* * *

Olá! =D

Virou rotina eu aparecer aqui pedindo desculpas, né? E dizendo "esse foi o capítulo mais difícil e blablabla", mas é a mais pura verdade. Desde o começo da idéia da fic eu tenho essa cena na cabeça, inclusive as partes mais importantes estavam num rascunho, mas quando tive que escrever simplesmente não ia. Não conseguia matar o Sesshoumaru de maneira decente, não conseguia achar a maneira certa de 'revelar' que a Kikyou era a mãe do Inuyasha, não conseguia pensar em como ele se transformaria em um yokai completo. No começo, eu sabia que tudo isso aconteceria, mas escrever foi muito mais difícil do que eu imaginei, esse capítulo foi um desafio muito grande pra mim e mesmo com a demora estou orgulhosa de ter terminado e não ter desisto 8D Claro que na minha cabeça era tudo mais dramático e perfeito, mas no fim não escrevi para ninguém chorar. A verdade é que o Sesshoumaru queria morrer, desde o começo eu sabia disso e tentei deixar a entender, mas acho que foi muito sutil, né? XD

Kikyou ser a mãe do Inuyasha é alguma surpresa? hahahahha Eu sempre achei tão óbvio! Algumas pessoas perceberam e até mesmo chutaram isso pelos comentários, mas fiquei chocada em como isso demorou para ser notado!

O próximo capítulo será o último e depois terá um epílogo. Nem acredito que cheguei tão longe e tudo graças ao apoio de vocês! Sei que estou em divida com as respostas as reviews, mas farei um capítulo após terminar a fic somente agradecendo um por um por tudo o que fizeram por mim!

Espero que não me matem pela demora e pelo capítulo, se demoro é porque não quero fazer porcaria, juro! XD

Já estou com saudades de você!

Beijos e não se nos virmos até o Natal/Ano novo, feliz Natal e um ótimo ano novo e obrigada por me acompanhar desde o começo! =D


	30. Reflexos

_Quando finalmente parou de gritar, Kagome notou que o lugar estava silencioso, ela era a única que fazia qualquer barulho que fosse. Olhou ao redor confusa, a dor começava a ecoar em sua mente roubando sua sanidade. Um ponto brilhante no céu chamou sua atenção, ele movia-se muito rapidamente e quanto mais chegava perto dela, mais cegante se tornava. Kagome teve de cerrar os olhos quando o ponto se transformou em uma macha enorme e borrada em sua frente, a luz agora furta-cor cega-lhe de tão brilhante._

_O som de uma risada ecoou e logo em seguida uma voz feminina se fez presente._

_- Eu sempre soube que seria você a fazer isso._

_Kagome arregalou os olhos. Ela estava errada, não fora parar no seu universo pessoal de pseudo morte, dessa vez estava realmente morta, afinal, para que mais um anjo de verdade viria até ela?_

_**Capítulo 29 – Reflexos**_

Minha história começa há muitos anos atrás, muito antes de você pensar em vir para a Terra. Você, Kagome, está livre para ser o que quiser, mas antes precisa compreender toda a sua vida e para isso é preciso que saiba quem eu sou e o que eu fiz.

Eu fui criada no céu, como todos os outros anjos o são. E por anos lá foi minha casa, meu lugar no universo e eu era imensamente feliz, eu cuidava dos humanos, recebia-os com músicas e repreendia aqueles que não se adaptavam às regras do paraíso. Para mim, a idéia de ir até a Terra e viver longe de tudo o que eu conhecia era inadmissível, foi quando recebi a notícia de que tinha a missão mais importante que já se ouvira falar. Um anjo, o melhor de todos, teria de ir para a Terra, viver como um humano para salvá-los dos demônios que lá viviam. Você hoje os conhece como yokais, mas é isso que eles sempre foram, demônios.

Jamais recusaria uma ordem direta e foi assim que acabei me tornando humana, ao menos foi o que pensei por anos. Eu nasci na Terra sem memórias da minha vida no céu, muito menos da minha missão, fui criada por humanos de uma aldeia e mesmo sentindo que nunca me encaixaria, fazia de tudo para ser aceita, para retribuir a bondade que aquelas pessoas haviam feito por mim ao me criar, mas os problemas começaram a aparecer. Eu não era como os outros humanos, eu podia prever catástrofes, eu sabia quando yokais atacariam o vilarejo, sabia quando alguém morreria e quando uma doença assolaria todos.

Quando tinha cinco anos avisei que a anciã mais amada do vilarejo morreria, disse que iria para um lugar lindo e que estaria bem, mas ninguém me ouviu, só quando ela morreu lembraram-se das minhas palavras e naquele momento eu me tornei uma criança amaldiçoada. Toda chuva que caía, toda pessoa que morria, todo ataque de yokai sempre era minha culpa e eles me repreendiam, me batiam, me deixavam sem comida. Com o tempo eu fui me tornando amarga, odiando todos ao meu redor, desejando secretamente que todos sumissem e me deixassem em paz, não conseguia mais pensar como a criança inocente de anos atrás, tanto sofrimento transforma você e a transformação nunca é boa. Anos se passaram enquanto eu era maltratada até que _ele_ aparecesse.

Eu já tinha previsto ataques antes, já tinha visto yokais, mas nada nunca seria como ele. O poder que ele exalava, o ódio e confusão em seus olhos, o descontrole em suas ações. Ninguém seria capaz de pará-lo, nem eu. E foi assim que meu vilarejo inteiro virou pó e fogo, aquele yokai com brilhantes olhos dourados como o sol destruira todos em questão de segundos e só restava eu. Não importa quantas vezes relembre aquele momento, eu sei que nunca senti medo. Eu já sofrera tanto nas mãos dos humanos que eu tinha certeza que aquele yokai não conseguiria me causar mais mal, pelo contrário, ele seria capaz só de causar mal a si mesmo. Eu sentia isso, sentia seu pai se aproximando com a maior fúria que já vi na vida, pela primeira vez eu senti milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo e não soube mais no que acreditar.

Não temo-lo foi a escolha mais sabia que fiz durante toda minha existência, por algum motivo estranho eu confiava nele, sentia paz e compressão ao seu lado como nunca sentira antes. Naquele dia ele poderia ter fugido sozinho, mas escolheu me salvar. Eu, uma garota humana comum sendo salva por um yokai. E ele sofreu tanto! Enfrentou o pai e quase perdeu a vida, tudo para me defender, quando um daqueles aldeões faria isso por mim ou por qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse de sua família? Eu senti que se eu tinha de fazer algo na vida certamente envolveria um yokai e não um humano, eu estava fascinada por ele.

Creio que essa história lhe soe bastante familiar, afinal quem lhe contou foi o próprio yokai que estou descrevendo agora. Sesshoumaru salvou minha vida e fez com que eu fosse capaz de lembrar que estava aqui por um motivo. Sim, eu sou um anjo, eu fui a primeira a vir para a Terra e toda minha vida e escolhas aqui definiram seu destino e de todos os outros anjos.

Quando senti que morreria eu percebi que ainda não era minha hora, que eu tinha alguma coisa a fazer e precisava de algo que me mantivesse ligada à Terra e foi a primeira vez que bebi sangue de um yokai. Eram os demônios que me prendiam aqui, logo, nada melhor do que seu sangue para me manter viva. Eu não tinha certeza se funcionaria, mas funcionou melhor do que eu imaginava. Quando acordei era como se tivesse revivido e acredito que tenha sido isso mesmo que aconteceu.

Depois daquele acontecimento eu mudei toda minha maneira de ver o mundo, eu tinha um propósito e deveria encontrar outras como eu, eu sentia que havia milhares de mulheres como eu por ai que ainda não haviam compreendido sua existência. Minha primeira missão foi encontrá-las e reuni-las e quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez foi tão emocionante, reconhecíamo-nos mesmo que jamais tivéssemos nos visto antes, nossas almas se reconheciam e sempre chorávamos nesses encontros. Meu encontro com Sesshoumaru limpou o ódio que existia em mim e meu único desejo verdadeiro era poder viver em paz com minhas irmãs, porque naquela época era assim que nos víamos, como verdadeiras irmãs.

Nós escolhemos nos isolar, fizemos um vilarejo escondido dos humanos e dos yokais e vivemos ali por anos, cuidando umas das outras, sem compreender o motivo de nos sentirmos tão vazias e solitárias, não queríamos humanos em nossas vidas, mas faltava algo. Algo que só foi preenchido quando Sesshoumaru me encontrou novamente.

O que aconteceu depois da sua chegada com um bando inteiro foi algo que jamais imaginei ser capaz de acontecer, minhas irmãs e aqueles demônios se encantaram de tal forma que nosso vilarejo inteiro se tornou inabitável, em todos os cantos você encontrava um casal atracado, todas as casas estavam cheias pessoas fazendo sexo. Eu não compreendia aquilo, quando eu vira Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez o que eu sentira fora tão diferente! Eu não queria me deitar com ele, queria dividir minha vida, meus sofrimentos, queria compreendê-lo e ser compreendida. E quando reencontrei aquele yokai chamado Naraku, me senti da mesma maneira.

Passamos por bons momentos, nós três, mas para nós começou a ficar óbvio que Sesshoumaru não se encaixava ali. Cada dia mais eu sentia vontade de estar lado ao Naraku, de conhecê-lo, de compreender cada mínimo detalhe de sua existência e parecia que ele tinha o mesmo interesse em mim. Nós não sentimos luxuria um pelo outros, nós nos apaixonamos e provamos para todos os outros que isso era possível, que yokais poderiam amar. Sesshoumaru tentou lidar com aquilo da melhor maneira, mas nossa ligação era diferente de todas as outras, quanto mais perto ficávamos um do outro, mais nossas mentes se confundiam em uma só. Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos e sentir suas emoções e tenho certeza que ele também sofria essas confusões e por isso se afastou. Confesso que perdê-lo daquela maneira foi doloroso, ele era parte de mim, meu melhor amigo, mas não podia prendê-lo, não quando ele era o único infeliz em todo o vilarejo.

Nossa vida era tranqüila e realmente nos amávamos, ao andar na rua eu sentia que todas minhas irmãs estavam felizes e que finalmente o vazio que sentíamos havia sido suprido. Nós sentíamos no fundo de nossos corações que aquilo era o certo, que nós e os yokais deveríamos ficar juntos e que ninguém poderia interferir nisso. Quando achei que nada poderia me tornar mais feliz descobri que estava grávida! E não foi só comigo, todas as outras mulheres começaram a engravidar quase na mesma época, para nós, era só o que faltava para rechear nossa vida de alegria e amor. Reuníamos-nos para discutir nomes, brincar de fazer berços e caminhas, durante nove meses eu e minhas irmãs vivemos plenamente, usufruindo da alegria que somente um filho da pessoa amada pode trazer.

Mas eles não pareciam tão felizes quanto nós, quando penso hoje sobre aqueles dias, é bastante óbvio que eles estavam assustados. Como você aprendeu, yokais só podem ter filhos com mulheres yokais e lá estávamos nós, grávidas, esperando algo que ninguém sabia ao certo o que era. Naraku não era mais o mesmo, eu sentia isso e durante todo o tempo minha mente tentou me avisar que algo estava errado, que yokais eram traiçoeiros e por mais que eu amasse aquele homem, eu deveria me preparar para o pior, porque era isso que significava estar ao lado de um yokai: Estar sempre em alerta. Mas eu não quis ouvir, não quis acreditar no que meus instintos diziam, desde sempre eu aprendera a não temer yokais mais do que temia humanos e minha convivência com os humanos me provara que filhos sempre eram amados, crianças jamais eram mortas sem um motivo. E esse foi meu erro.

Quando minha filha nasceu, Naraku não estava lá, na verdade, pouquíssimos yokais estavam. Eu tinha certeza que algo estava errado, mas a alegria em segurar aquela criança em meus braços pela primeira vez lavou minha mente de qualquer preocupação. Ela era tão pequena, tão frágil, tão linda. Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa para protegê-la, ao menos, era nisso que eu acreditava. Quando a encontrou pela primeira vez, Naraku agiu tão normalmente, quase como se a amasse, como se esperasse por ela tanto quanto eu e acreditei naquela atuação, pensei que ao vê-la pessoalmente todos os seus medos sumiriam e ele compreenderia que nossa filha era uma criança normal.

Pouco tempo se passou até que eu pudesse descobrir que já era tarde demais. Em uma noite acordei e percebi que ela, nem Naraku estavam em casa, sai correndo para a rua na esperança de que eles estivessem lá, mas só o que eu encontrei foi destruição. Yokais forasteiros e corpos por todos os lados, estávamos sendo atacadas e não tínhamos condição alguma de nos defendermos, estávamos apaixonadas, não tínhamos poder e nenhum dos nossos yokais estava ali. Por alguns minutos eu pensei aliviada que Naraku talvez pudesse ter levado nossa filha para um lugar seguro e isso me motivou a enfrentar aqueles yokais, a atrasá-los para que não pudessem alcançar os bebês que estariam a salvo.

Eu apanhei, vi minhas irmãs morrendo e quando estava prestes a ser estuprada e achava que nada poderia me causar mais dor, vi Naraku. Ele não tinha salvado nossa filha, nenhum deles tinha saído para salvar nossas crianças. Eu sentia o cheiro de morte exalando dele e de todos os outros, sentia o cheiro da minha filha nas garras ensangüentadas, eu senti meu coração parando e minha vida acabando. E eu senti ódio, como nunca havia sentido na vida. Tudo aquilo era culpa minha, a morte de minhas irmãs, de nossas crianças, a traição de nossos homens, tudo minha culpa! Eu tinha sido avisada para ficar alerta, o tempo todo minha mente me avisara, mas eu não quis ouvir, eu achei que o amor seria o bastante, mas não foi.

E ao perceber isso, eu o matei. Quando percebi que o amor não seria capaz de nos salvar, eu o matei, porque não existia mais espaço para amor em mim, só para ódio e vingança. Eu peguei uma flecha no chão e quando ele tentou me abraçar para me confortar, eu atravessei seu peito com a ponta da flecha.

Essa é a parte importante, peço que não me julgue e que entenda o que fiz. O que aconteceu naquele dia definiu o destino de muitas pessoas e se eu soubesse disso jamais teria feito o que fiz...

Matar Naraku não foi o bastante para mim, eu precisava de vingança, precisava cumprir minha missão na Terra, precisava acabar com aquele mal para nunca mais ninguém se enganar como eu havia feito. Peguei a flecha que tinha usado para matar Naraku e lambi o sangue que estava lá e essa foi a segunda vez que bebi o sangue de um yokai, mas dessa vez não fiz com a intenção de viver. Eu iria morrer, ma levaria todos aqueles demônios comigo.

Eu usei o sangue dele como oferenda para pedir aos céus ajuda para matar todos aqueles yokais, alguém lá em cima – acho que Deus – tentou me avisar que eu estava errada, enviaram a chuva mais forte que já tinha visto na minha vida, mas eu ignorei e continuei pedindo, implorando pela morte. Depois de um tempo, acho que alguém resolveu me ouvir e pouco a pouco os yokais começaram a cair, mortos.

Quando todos estavam mortos e eu era a única respirando percebi que aqueles não eram os únicos yokais do mundo, eu estava fraca e jamais conseguiria me livrar todos, por isso, naquele momento eu me amaldiçoei, joguei em mim mesma e em todos que viriam a ter o mesmo sangue que eu uma maldição. Todo anjo que viesse para a Terra teria como missão matar yokais, não importando o que lhe custasse ou o tempo que levasse, e eles jamais teriam liberdade até que todos os yokais do mundo tivessem sumido.

Como punição o céu lançou um raio em minhas costas e me marcou, fez a marca da maldição que eu criei. As asas em suas costas nada mais são do que a prova de que está amaldiçoada como todas as outras. Eu comecei isso, mas você terminou.

Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, não havia nada, seu corpo flutuava em um infinito espaço branco. Sentada ao seu lado estava uma mulher com longos cabelos negros que balançavam como se estivessem dentro da água, seus olhos prateados, quase brancos, olhavam para um ponto indefinido e pareciam bastante curiosos. Kagome piscou mais algumas vezes tentando fazer sua mente se acostumar àquele lugar, mas só conseguia prestar atenção na mulher, era certamente a pessoa mais bonita que já vira na vida, sequer conseguiria descrevê-la, qualquer comparação iria menosprezá-la.

- Onde estou? – perguntou confusa.

Ela virou os olhos prateados para Kagome e sorriu.

- Você olhou direto para mim. – explicou a mulher. – Não é a coisa mais indicada a fazer quando estou descendo do céu.

- Eu morri de novo? – reclamou Kagome revirando os olhos. – Sério, isso já perdeu a graça!

A mulher riu alto, se divertindo com a irritação da garota.

- Não se preocupe, você só está aqui para poder se adaptar. Quando me olhou diretamente, seu corpo reconheceu o céu e quis voltar para lá, ainda mais depois de perder suas asas. Agora está aqui para poder voltar para a Terra.

Kagome girou o corpo tentando se sentar odiava conversar com alguém enquanto flutuava deitada, não que sempre fizesse isso, mas a situação era bastante incomoda, tinha que confessar. Cruzou as pernas e apoiou as mãos no joelho.

- Certo, vou pedir explicação para isso depois. – disse. – Antes preciso saber se era você quem estava falando na minha cabeça até agora, quero dizer, aquilo foi muuuuito estranho mesmo! Era como escutar a conversa de alguém!

- Achei que seria mais fácil contar tudo e deixar que fizesse as perguntas depois, imagino que queira entender muita coisa, estou certa?

Kagome fechou os olhos e percebeu que a história inteira estava intacta na sua mente, era como se aquela história, na verdade, fosse dela e ela relembrasse cada mínimo detalhe, sentisse cada emoção, derrubasse cada lágrima.

- Você é Midoriko, certo? – perguntou.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, eu sou.

- O que quis dizer com "eu comecei isso, mas você terminou"? – perguntou Kagome. – O que foi que eu terminei?

- Você é um anjo, Kagome, e se tornou um pela maneira como morreu em vida. Dizem na Terra que você não se torna anjo, nasce um, mas essa não é a verdade. Uma pessoa pura pode sim se tornar um de nós e foi o que aconteceu com você. Você morreu sem ao menos ter a chance de viver, você nasceu filha do medo e da insegurança e carrega isso até hoje.

- Calma, vamos com calma... – disse Kagome. – Do que você está falando agora?

- Kagome, era para você ser a minha filha. – disse Midoriko olhando-a de maneira tão protetora e amorosa que Kagome sentiu o rosto queimando. – Você foi a criança que Naraku matou e mais do que qualquer um deveria carregar o ódio para sempre, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Você morreu tão pura quando nasceu e por isso se tornou um anjo.

- Eu sou um hanyou, é isso? – perguntou Kagome.

- Já foi um. – disse Midoriko. – Hoje é um anjo. Seu destino nunca foi quebrar minha maldição, você deveria ficar o mais longe possível disso, mas parece que não somos capazes de escolher pelos outros, não é?

- De novo isso? Como foi que eu quebrei a maldição? Eu não fiz nada! – retrucou Kagome.

- Ah, você fez! Fez muito mais do que qualquer um! Você sabe o que te difere da Kikyou? – perguntou Midoriko e Kagome acenou negativamente. – Ela é um anjo caído, foi banida do céu e como castigo vive na Terra na esperança de um dia de redimir e ser aceita novamente. Você não, você _escolheu_ abandonar o céu.

- Todos os anjos da Terra são anjos caídos? E pelo amor de Deus, porque é que eu largaria o céu?

- No momento, sim, você é a única fugitiva. – disse Midoriko rindo. – E realmente não consegue imaginar o que veio fazer na Terra?

Kagome revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Não pode ser o que eu estou pensando!

- Inuyasha? É, foi ele mesmo. Quando Kikyou ficou grávida dele você ficou louca, disse que não ficaria mais um minuto sequer no céu, que sua vida agora era lá embaixo e que se alguém se metesse no seu caminho, você quebraria todos os dentes da pessoa. Foi uma confusão só. Todo mundo tentou te impedir, mas na menor brecha, puf! Você sumiu e apareceu na Terra.

- Isso é sério? Não é nenhum tipo de piada? – disse Kagome incrédula. – Ta, eu gosto do Inuyasha, mas dizer que minha vida só existe onde ele está? Ele é só um cara!

- Seria bonitinho se você realmente acreditasse nisso, mas não é hora de falarmos sobre ele. Não quer saber sobre sua vida? – disse Midoriko com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ah, sem dúvidas! Você amaldiçoou todas nós, certo? – a mulher acenou com a cabeça. – Então é por isso que temos de matar os yokais, eles não são nossos inimigos? O que você estava fazendo aqui na Terra se não era para matá-los?

- Minha missão na Terra envolvia yokais, mas eu levei muito tempo para compreender o que de fato eu tinha de fazer. Eu nunca tive de matar yokai nenhum, minha missão era fazer o bem vencer o mal, usando um bom clichê e como isso seria possível?

- Poder do amor? – disse Kagome como se aquilo fosse brega demais para verbalizar.

Midoriko riu do tom de voz da garota antes de continuar.

- Isso. Nós somos anjos, não guerreiras, só temos o amor para modificar seres que são demônios. Na minha época, yokais eram seres selvagens que não conheciam compreensão, nem amor, quando se juntavam era por interesse, inclusive nos relacionamentos. Era raro que eles se apaixonarem, é por isso que sentem uma atração tão fatal por nós. Imagine viver anos e anos num deserto sem água e então, colocarem uma garrafa de água na sua frente, ela irá te hipnotizar e é o que acontece conosco. Quando nos vêem, yokais sentem o amor pela primeira vez, essa é a verdadeira atração, não é proteção contra ataques, como lhe ensinaram.

- E o que isso tem a ver com podermos controlá-los? E porque perdemos nossos poderes quando nos apaixonamos? E porque temos que parecer crianças para sempre? Isso tudo é muito confuso.

- Antigamente, nós não controlávamos os yokais. Eles nos obedeciam porque queriam, o que eles sentiam era que éramos sábias e poderosas demais para sermos ignoradas, ninguém que tem tanto influência sobre um yokai deve ser ignorado. Só que com a minha maldição, isso se tornou uma maneira de derrotá-los, mas havia um preço a ser pago, o sangue que você oferece aos céus para controlar um yokai é esse preço. O livre arbítrio de um ser vivo jamais deve ser tirado. – explicou Midoriko. – A maldição é culpada por vocês não crescerem, jamais se tornaram mulheres na aparência, jamais poderiam ter uma vida adulta como a minha, ao menos esse era o plano.

- Não existia pedofilia na sua época, não? – disse Kagome revirando os olhos.

- Eu estava amaldiçoando toda uma espécie, não dá para pensar em todos os detalhes. – retrucou Midoriko. – Sobre perdermos nossos poderes, isso eu nunca entendi, mas acho que é porque é exatamente isso que acontece com todos aqueles que se apaixonam. Pessoas apaixonadas abaixam a guarda, entregam a vida para o parceiro, se tornam imprudentes, talvez nossos poderes até estejam lá, mas não temos motivos para usá-los.

- E porque envelhecemos quando nos apaixonamos? Outra falha na maldição? – disse Kagome ironizando.

- Vocês envelhecem porque ao se apaixonar criam uma brecha na maldição. Eu não esperava que um anjo se apaixonasse por um yokai e ao fazer isso, vocês se tornaram livres, pelo menos por um tempo.

- A chuva e a cicatriz nas costas é o céu tentando me impedir de matar inutilmente e me marcando como uma assassina, certo, isso eu já entendi. O que a cor do olho influencia? Dizem que sou mais poderosa que a Kikyou por causa disso e que atraio certos yokais também.

- A cor do olho, na verdade, não influência na atração dos yokais, eu diria que é uma preferência que eles têm, nada regrado, mas a cor realmente serve para separar os anjos. Meus olhos são dessa cor porque fui para a Terra com autorização, sou uma líder. Seu olho é azul porque não é um anjo caído, mas fugiu e perdeu parte dos poderes. Kikyou tem olhos verdes que indicam que ela caiu e tem um determinado prazo pra tentar se redimir. O olho indica a hierarquia terrestre dos anjos, quanto mais escuro for o olho, pior foi o pecado que cometeu e menor o tempo pra conseguir se redimir.

- O céu é meio rancoroso, não? – disse Kagome. – Imagino o que farão comigo quando voltar...

- Não é ser rancoroso, Kagome. As pessoas erram e precisam de uma segunda chance, o problema é que às vezes elas não querem essa chance, anjos acham que estão acima do bem e do mal e somente quando encontram as dificuldade de uma vida térrea que compreendem seus erros e tentam melhorar. Ao menos, é o que acontece com a maioria.

- Kikyou não está no time dos que tentaram melhorar, estou certa? – disse Kagome.

Midoriko negou com a cabeça e pareceu frustrada.

- Eu sinto muito por ela. Acho que se prendeu demais à minha história e esqueceu que os tempos haviam mudado, Inu-Taisho jamais teria matado Inuyasha, mas ela achou que ele era como Naraku e que sua missão era matá-lo.

- Ela sabia da sua história? Sabia que não éramos malucas assassinas de yokais?

- Ela sabe somente da traição, não sabe da maldição. – disse Midoriko. – Você é a primeira a saber disso.

- Você disse que quebrei a maldição, mas o que eu fiz de tão especial que alguém já não tenha feito antes? A Rin, por exemplo, fez muito mais do que eu. – disse Kagome e logo mordeu o lábio. – Ela está bem? E o Sesshoumaru?

- A Rin nunca se desvencilhou totalmente dos anjos, nunca foi capaz de romper os laços. Se casou com Sesshoumaru, engravidou, mas nunca conseguiu deixar de lado a culpa que sentia de trair suas irmãs, mesmo depois de morrer, continuou carregando essa culpa que a deixou presa naquela lugar onde você a encontrou. A Rin nunca caiu, apenas fugiu como você, o lugar dela é no céu, mas ela não conseguia se libertar dos próprios medos e culpas e esse amontoado de sentimentos conflitantes a prendeu lá. A verdade é que ela sempre esteve livre, mas nunca conseguiu aceitar isso, não se achava digna de ser feliz quando traíra suas irmãs, abandonara o homem que amava, não conseguiria salvar seu filho, nem ela mesma. E ela simplesmente não conseguia abandonar Sesshoumaru, daquele lugar ela era capaz de falar com ele, o que nunca aconteceria do céu. Tenho certeza que ela acreditava cegamente que seu lugar era ali, esperando por ele, por isso nunca se libertou, ninguém nunca a prendeu lá, somente ela mesma. E posso garantir que os dois estão ótimos agora.

- Sabe que estou bastante irritada agora, certo? – disse Kagome.

- E porque estaria irritada? Eles estão bem.

- Exatamente por isso! – retrucou Kagome nitidamente irritada. – O tempo todos eles estavam bem! Rin não estava presa sendo escrava, Sesshoumaru estava só esperando a morte finalmente chegar para ele... Era só isso! E eles me fizeram acreditar que eu tinha de salvá-los, que minha missão era libertar a Rin de uma droga de prisão imaginaria! Que eles estavam sofrendo e não havia solução para os problemas deles!

- Menosprezar o sofrimento alheio é sempre um erro. – disse Midoriko. – Viver séculos sabendo que se é culpado pela morte da pessoa que ama nunca é fácil. Lidar com todos aqueles sentimentos confusos, muito menos. Eles não sabiam de nada, o mesmo desespero que você sentiu, eles sentiram, nunca brincaram com você.

- Ainda acho isso uma droga! Poderia ter evitado muita coisa! – disse Kagome e agora dava pra ver que sua irritação era só uma fachada. Ela parecia aliviada. – Tipo, eu ter morrido, ter perdido minhas asas, quase ter perdido as memórias, Kikyou morrendo, Inuyasha se tornando um yokai completo. Tudo poderia ter sido evitado!

- Sim, poderia. – concordou Midoriko. – Mas foram todas essas coisas que te trouxeram até aqui hoje, você quebrou a maldição porque foi a primeira a cumprir a missão que deveria ser minha. Você se sacrificou não por um yokai, mais por dois. Decidiu ajudar Sesshoumaru, mesmo ele não sendo seu reflexo perfeito. Deu sua vida pelo Inuyasha e fez isso por amor. É muito fácil amar uma pessoa quando ela é feita para ser amada por você, qualquer um pode fazer isso, mas se colocar na frente de alguém que não significa nada para você? E você não fez isso só com o Sesshoumaru, fez com Kouga também.

- Eu não fui sempre boazinha assim, eu matei yokais, não sou melhor do que os outros. – disse Kagome sendo honesta. – Me arrependo disso, mas não muda o fato de eu ter feito.

- Você fez tudo isso, mas por minha causa. – disse Midoriko. – Você tinha uma escolha, poderia continuar fazendo o que fez ou seguir sua vida da maneira que achava certo. Você confiou nas suas escolhas, nos seus sentimentos, foi em frente e aceitou perder as asas por yokais! E mais do que ninguém, você era aquela que tinha tudo para odiar yokais, você carrega na sua alma o trauma de ser assassinada por um deles, qualquer outro no seu lugar teria medo, ódio, pavor. Não amor, nunca amor. E é só o que você tem por todos eles.

- Você faz parecer que sou a deusa do amor. Eu fiz tudo sem pensar, apenas achando que era o certo a se fazer. – disse Kagome.

- E é isso que te torna tão especial. – disse Midoriko. – Fazer o certo é algo natural, não deveria ser planejado.

- Então é isso? Eu quebrei a maldição com o poder do meu amor e da minha capacidade de agir sem pensar? – disse Kagome. – Ah, a Kikyou vai adorar saber disso, ela sempre reclamou da minha impulsividade!

Midoriko curvou os lábios em um sorriso fraco, seu rosto tinha uma expressão neutra, mas seu olhar parecia preocupado.

- Acho que merece saber que ainda tem suas asas, quando retornar para o céu elas estarão intactas. O que a Rin retirou foi uma parte da sua memória que estava adormecida, por isso você quase esqueceu tudo, mexer com as memórias é algo muito perigoso.

Kagome abriu o sorriso mais radiante desde o começo da conversa. Mal conseguia acreditar que ainda tinha suas asas, sentia como se o vazio que sentia desde que as perdera começasse a diminuir.

- Acho que agora temos de falar sobre o Inuyasha, não acha?

- Isso é alguma daquelas conversas de mãe e filha sobre namoro, sexo e proteção? Se for, eu acho que não estou preparada para isso. – disse Kagome fazendo careta.

- Bem, teoricamente, eu não sou mais sua mãe, então podemos dizer que essa não é uma conversa familiar. – disse Midoriko sorrindo. – Quero apenas discutir seus sentimentos, prometo não falar nada constrangedor.

Kagome revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, aquilo era mesmo necessário? A última coisa que queria era se preocupar com seus sentimentos começava a achar que estava perdendo tempo demais lá, o que estaria acontecendo no mundo real? Inuyasha já matara Kikyou? Eles estavam bem? E Sango e Miroku? E Kouga e todos os outros?

- Precisamos mesmo disso? Eu acho que já entendi o mais importante, eu quebrei a maldição, anjos são felizes para sempre sem matar ninguém e o amor prevaleceu.

- Você não tem curiosidade nenhuma de porque resolveu largar o céu por causa do Inuyasha? – disse Midoriko.

- Claro que tenho, mas...

- Não se preocupe, - cortou a mulher. – não está acontecendo nada lá em baixo.

- Está bem, então. – disse Kagome soltando um suspiro longo demais. – Fale logo o que quer dizer essa história toda de reflexo.

Midoriko ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou-a parecendo confusa.

- Ah, não faça essa cara! Inuyasha já falou isso várias vezes e também ouvi você dizendo que ele era meu reflexo.

- Inuyasha não sabe realmente o que é ser um reflexo para alguém. Ele foi bastante esperto usando isso como exemplo para definir você, afinal, é isso mesmo que você é.

- Certo, e o que é isso?

- Na Terra, os humanos acreditam em almas gêmeas, acreditam que existe apenas uma metade no mundo inteiro capaz de fazê-lo se sentir bem, mesmo se relacionando com inúmeras pessoas ao longo de suas vidas. Culpam o destino por suas falhas, dizem que se o relacionamento não funcionou é porque "não era sua alma gêmea", quando na verdade é apenas uma desculpa para encobrir todos os erros que cometeram.

"Você pode se olhar no vidro de um carro e ver seu reflexo e mesmo deformado, escuro, ainda assim é seu reflexo. É assim com as pessoas também, você pode se relacionar com várias pessoas e elas serão capazes de te entender em diferentes níveis e o fato de não te entenderem por completo não as torna menos merecedoras de estarem ao seu lado, milhares de pessoas vivem suas vidas inteiras com alguém que não passa de um reflexo embaçado de si mesmas e são felizes.

"Encontrar um espelho é diferente de encontrar um reflexo qualquer, pois encarar a si mesmo de maneira tão perfeita, tão crua, às vezes é difícil para as pessoas. E elas preferem fechar os olhos, ignorar que estão tão próximas da felicidade. O que acontece com você é exatamente isso, Inuyasha é seu reflexo perfeito, ele reflete você exatamente como um espelho refletiria."

- Tudo isso é muito interessante, muito bonito, mas o que significa? – disse Kagome.

- Inuyasha é alguém que sempre te entenderá, independente do que aconteça, mas não quero que pense que o ama só por causa disso. Nem sempre você se apaixonará por seu reflexo, o fato dele ser como um espelho para você só faz com que se compreendam, que aceitem que a vida é melhor com o outro, mas bons amigos também pensam assim. Quem escolheu amar Inuyasha foi você, Kagome, e mais ninguém. Você veio para a Terra por que quis e se apaixonou não porque era para ser assim, mas porque foi capaz de perceber que ele, entre todos os outros, era aquele que poderia te fazer feliz.

Kagome esfregou o rosto parecendo confusa com tanta informação, aquele estava sendo um dia longo, muuuuito longo. Suspirou e voltou a encarar Midoriko.

- Se ele ser meu reflexo não muda em nada, o que isso importa, então?

- Nada. Eu só queria que soubesse que escolheu direito, ninguém é mais perfeito para você do que ele. Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru... Todos eles eram capazes de te refletir, mas desde o começo, você só tinha olhos para Inuyasha. Você seguiu seu coração, quebrou minha maldição e agora está verdadeiramente livre.

- Eu posso voltar? Tudo estará bem?

- Isso não é algo que eu possa dizer, mas tenho certeza que _ficará_ bem.

Kagome abriu a boca, mas só conseguiu gritar assustada. Seu corpo inteiro estava sendo puxado para baixo, sentia-se como água escorrendo ralo abaixo, o branco que antes dominava toda sua visão começou a se mesclar com milhares de borrões brilhantes e coloridos, fechou os olhos com força tentando evitar o enjôo que logo se formaria se continuasse a olhar para aquele turbilhão de cores e quando o abriu novamente, a sensação subitamente parou e ela estava de volta a Terra. Sua barriga doía por causa do ataque que sofrera de Inuyasha e sua nuca tinha alguma coisa com consistência estranha, demorou a perceber que era sangue seco. Esfregou os olhos tentando se adaptar a tudo, mas só conseguiu fazer sua cabeça doer mais ainda, olhou ao redor e sentiu o sangue sumir de suas veias.

Inuyasha tinha Kikyou em seus braços novamente, a mulher parecia uma boneca de pano mole e desengonçada, a cor de seu rosto indicava que já tinha perdido sangue demais e a posição estranha de alguns membros deixava claro que estavam quebrados. Mas o choque era encarar Inuyasha. Seus olhos que agora pertenciam a um yokai transmitiam tanta dor que era possível senti-la só de encará-lo, embora suas mãos prendessem o pescoço de Kikyou, ele não a atacava, segurava-a quase com nojo, sem coragem de tocá-la realmente. Para Kagome, era tão fácil ver como tudo aquilo estava ferindo-o, como lutava dentro daquele monstro que se tornara. Ele não queria aquilo.

Kagome levantou-se e se aproximou o mais vagarosamente possível, não queria assustá-lo e sofrer outro ataque, mas agora ele era um yokai e assim que ficou em pé ele a encarou. Seus olhos foram um misto de alivio e confusão, mas logo voltou a encarar Kikyou.

- Vá embora. – disse e sua voz grossa causou arrepios em Kagome.

Ela o ignorou, não queria ir embora. Midoriko havia lhe dito que fora capaz de destruir uma maldição milenar e libertar várias pessoas de um destino terrível só por acreditar em si mesma e continuar em frente, se conseguira algo tão incrível, trazer Inuyasha de volta não seria uma tarefa tão impossível. Era só fazer o que estava fazendo até agora e tudo ficaria bem.

Andou mais alguns metros até chegar perto do yokai, fechou os olhos e esticou os braços. Era agora, aquela era sua única chance.

* * *

Miroku olhou ao redor. O mundo parecia ter voltado ao normal, sua família andava de um lado para o outro agitadamente, perguntou-se se somente ele tinha sido capaz de notar aquilo. Tinha certeza que o tempo parara por alguns segundos, talvez até minutos, mas a idéia estava confusa na sua mente, não sabia se tinha tido um sonho muito real ou se aquilo de fato acontecera.

O dia estava estranho o bastante para que algo como aquilo fosse possível, procurou seu avô com os olhos e a expressão confusa que o idoso tinha dava-lhe a certeza que não fora o único a perceber. Se alguém naquela casa era capaz de sentir uma mínima mudança no ar, esse alguém era seu avô.

Sentiu uma mão gelada tocando seu braço e não precisou virar-se para descobrir quem era.

- O que foi, Sango? Porque está tão gelada?

- Estou preocupada. – disse Sango mordendo o lábio. – Inuyasha e Kagome não atendem ao telefone e seus pais não me deixam sair, quero ir até lá saber como eles estão! A chuva já parou, não tem mais perigo.

Miroku puxou Sango para perto e a abraçou, ela apoiou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz e suspirou.

- Algo está acontecendo, não é? – disse Sango – Eu sei disso, eles estão em perigo.

- Eu não sei, mas não podemos fazer nada. A chuva pode ter parado, mas não sabemos os estragos que ela causou ou se pode voltar.

- Odeio não poder fazer nada.

O rapaz abriu a boca para falar, mas seu avô levantou-se com uma expressão maníaca no rosto. Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha e disse:

- O que foi, vovô?

Sango virou a cabeça e encarou o velho senhor, ele andava em círculos pela sala parecendo um maluco.

- Primeiro aquele anjo maluco destrói a cidade e agora isso! Yokais lobos rondando por aqui, o que aqueles selvagens querem agora? Já não basta tudo o que agüentamos hoje? Ah, mas eu já deveria ter morrido, não posso mais ver isso, o mundo está todo errado.

- Kouga! – disse Sango. – Kouga é um yokai lobo, talvez ele saiba algo sobre o Inuyasha e a Kagome!

Miroku acenou com a cabeça e disse:

- Está certo, vou lá fora atrás dele, você fica...

- Nem começa! – retrucou Sango já na porta, segurando um casaco. – Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando, quero ajudar também!

O rapaz balançou a cabeça e suspirou, não pôde deixar de pensar em Inuyasha agüentando Kagome se enfiando em problemas dia após dia, tinha certeza que já teria enlouquecido no lugar do amigo.

- Ande logo, Miroku! – repreendeu Sango.

- Estou indo, estou indo. – disse Miroku caminhando até a porta.

O avô de Miroku olhou para os dois e balançou a cabeça, jovens idiotas, deveriam ficar em casa, mas quem era ele para dizer aquilo?

Sango apertou a mão de Miroku com força quando viu o estado de sua cidadezinha. Destruição era a palavra que definia aquilo, por todos os lugares que olhavam viam casas destruídas pegando fogo, árvores caídas, crateras no chão. Era como se uma guerra tivesse acontecido ali, se perguntava como uma chuva tinha sido capaz de causar tamanho estranho.

- Tivemos sorte. – disse Miroku encarando a cidade. – Minha casa é protegida espiritualmente, por isso ficamos bem, _essa_ chuva não pôde nos afetar.

- O que os lobos estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sango ao notar que lobos vasculhavam os escombros.

- Eles parecem procurar por alguma coisa... – disse Miroku confuso.

Como se tivesse sido capaz de ouvir a conversa dos dois, uma rajada de vento se aproximou do casal e de dentro do vento surgiu Kouga, seus olhos estavam cerrados e ele parecia cansado. E até mesmo assustado com alguma coisa.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo na rua? – disse irritado. – Voltem pra casa, aqui não é seguro!

Sango arqueou a sobrancelha, o yokai estava _mesmo_ preocupado com ela?

- Seus lobos parecem estar procurando alguma coisa. – disse Miroku ignorando o conselho do yokai.

- Não é óbvio? Eles estão procurando pessoas que possam estar soterradas! – disse Kouga revirando os olhos. – Kikyou perdeu completamente a cabeça!

- Kikyou? Ela quem fez isso tudo? – disse Sango arregalando os olhos só de lembrar naquela mulher.

- Quem mais teria feito? – respondeu Kouga como se dissesse o óbvio, novamente.

- Você sabe onde a Kagome está? E o Inuyasha? – perguntou Sango aflita.

A expressão cansada de Kouga pareceu piorar ao ouvir aquela pergunta, a impressão é que o yokai agora fosse um ancião.

- Eles estão lá em cima. Com a Kikyou. – disse Kouga. – É por isso que precisam voltar pra casa, se algo acontecer com vocês, Kagome nunca irá me perdoar. Tenho muito trabalho na cidade, preciso procurar feridos e levá-los para o hospital...

- Porque está fazendo isso por nós? – disse Miroku. – Você odeia humanos.

- Porque vocês não têm culpa do que aconteceu aqui. – respondeu Kouga. – Humanos não deveriam ser colocados no meio da luta de anjos e yokais. Tenho meus motivos para odiá-los, mas não significa que acho certo deixar que inocentes morram.

Sango olhou para a montanha de Sesshoumaru e depois para a cidade destruída. Queria subir correndo, encontrar Kagome, saber se ela estava bem, mas não conseguia tirar da mente que seus pais, seus amigos, todas as pessoas que conhecia pudessem estar em baixo daqueles escombros.

- Eles estão bem? – disse repentinamente.

Kouga balançou a cabeça.

- Já faz meia hora que não consigo sentir a presença de nenhum deles. Nem mesmo de Kikyou. Seja lá o que aconteceu entre eles naquela montanha, já acabou. As pessoas daqui precisam mais de ajuda do que eles.

Miroku sentiu quando o corpo de Sango inteiro tremeu, sabia no que ela estava pensando, porque ele mesmo tinha pensado naquilo. Para um yokai não sentir a presença de alguém, significa que essa pessoa está morta, ao menos era isso que ele sempre ouvira falar e a expressão de Kouga não demonstrava que ele estava errado. Respirou fundo pensando no que deveria fazer, mas as palavras do yokai pareciam tão sensatas... Ele tinha razão, aquelas pessoas precisavam mais dele. E Inuyasha estava com Kagome, Miroku tinha certeza que desde que eles estivessem juntos, tudo estaria bem.

Forçou-se a acreditar naquilo e disse:

- Como podemos ajudar?

Sango mordeu o lábio, mas não disse nada. Pelo jeito tirara a mesma conclusão daquela situação toda.

- Ajudam não entrando em confusão. – disse Kouga. – Mas vocês conhecem a cidade melhor do que nós, vão saber onde procurar mais pessoas.

- O bairro das lojas! – disse Sango.

- Certo, vão para lá. Um lobo irá acompanhá-los, ele me chamará se algo parecer suspeito.

Antes que eles pudessem responder, o yokai sumiu em seu redemoinho de vento, deixando para trás um lobo que olhava para os dois ansioso.

- Fizemos o certo, não é? – perguntou Sango.

- Fizemos, somos mais úteis aqui. Só iríamos atrapalhar lá em cima. – disse Miroku.

- Espero que isso seja verdade.

* * *

- Você já pode soltá-la, está tudo bem.

Kagome tinha a cabeça apoiada nas costas de Inuyasha e seus braços envolviam a cintura de yokai, ele ainda segurava Kikyou, mas naquele momento sua mente parecia prestes a entrar em colapso. Sentia o toque de Kagome e sua voz lhe dizendo que tudo estava bem, mas não conseguia acreditar nisso, nada nunca ficaria bem depois daquele dia. Aquela mulher que ele agora tentava matar era sua própria mãe e ao mesmo tempo a pessoa que arruinara sua vida, matara seu pai, o abandonara e agora matara seu irmão, como algum dia as coisas estariam bem? Nada ficaria bem quanto ela existisse.

- Matá-la não fará as coisas ficarem melhores, - continuou Kagome. Sua voz tinha um tom trêmulo de quem não tem certeza do que está fazendo, confiava em si mesma e nas suas palavras, mas não imaginava a reação de Inuyasha e isso a assustava. – não trará de volta quem já morreu, nem apagará o passado.

- Ela precisa pagar pelo o que fez a mim, - disse Inuyasha e ele parecia mais do que nunca como o hanyou que realmente era. – pelo o que fez a nós. Só assim ficarei em paz.

- Não ficará! – retrucou Kagome. – Matá-la não resolve seus problemas, eu não que você se torne esse tipo de pessoa, não quero te perder.

Inuyasha deixou Kikyou cair no chão e seu corpo se espalhou como um saco de batatas, Kagome fechou os olhos e o abraçou com ainda mais força, mas ele apenas segurou suas mãos e se desvencilhou do abraço. Inuyasha virou-se para encarar Kagome e o yokai estava lá novamente e por instinto, a garota se afastou alguns passos.

- Eu **quero** ser um yokai. Sempre quis. Minha vida inteira vivi me perguntando o que havia de errado comigo, de onde vinha tanto ódio, tanta frustração, tanta fraqueza, tanta dúvida. E nesse momento não sinto nada disso, somente a vontade de destruir aqueles que me causaram todo esse sofrimento.

- Você está mentindo! – disse Kagome com seu tom de voz mais agudo e histérico. – Eu vi a maneira como você a olhava, você estava sofrendo, estava com dúvidas! Se tornar um yokai, matar a Kikyou... Nada disso vai livrá-lo de quem você é, suas angústias, frustrações, ódios são reais porque você está vivo! Não importa se acha que se tornar um yokai te livrará disso tudo, pois não irá, você só está fugindo dos seus problemas! Quando tive de fazer uma escolha, eu a fiz e não fugi, eu perdi minhas memórias e quase morri por isso, mas levei até o fim! Por que está sendo tão covarde? Por que não aceita que só quer ser amado como todos os outros?

- Você não sabe o que é estar na minha pele! – retrucou Inuyasha gritando. – Não fale sobre o que não entende, quem é que está fugindo?

- Você! Você está fugindo! – gritou Kagome em resposta. – Eu sei o que é se sentir deslocado, sei como é viver sempre se questionando, se perguntando o que me difere dos outros. Eu já estive no seu lugar, não se lembra? Eu também me senti sozinha e achei que me tornar forte era a saída para me livrar de todos meus problemas, eu matei yokais inocentes e virei as costas para você, mas ao escolher a Kikyou percebi que eu poderia me tornar mais forte, mas isso só aumentaria minha solidão, meu desespero. E eu voltei atrás, porque sabia que tinha você, mas agora o que eu tenho?

- Eu nunca fui seu! – retrucou Inuyasha. – O que você acha que eu sou? Alguma espécie de brinquedo que você pode sair mostrando para os outros?

Kagome deixou os braços caírem e piscou algumas vezes encarando o yokai. Será que tinha mesmo o direito de discutir aquilo? Afinal, Inuyasha estava certo. Ele não era dela, nunca fora, pessoas não são objetos para pertencerem assim umas as outras. Quando resolvera deixar de ser um anjo fora por conta própria, ninguém a forçou a nada, inclusive o próprio Inuyasha respeitara sua decisão, deixando-a partir e ali estava ela, insistindo para que ele deixasse de um yokai. Não era justo, estava mais uma vez sendo egoísta.

- Desculpe, - disse sendo o mais sincera possível. – você tem razão, não vou mais tentar fazer as escolhas por você. Eu só quero que você me deixe levar a Kikyou para um hospital, enquanto discutimos aqui ela está morrendo.

- Por quê? Porque quer salvá-la? Você a odeia!

- Talvez eu odeie mesmo, mas não quero que ela morra. Acho que agora nossos caminhos se inverteram, desde o dia que nasci Kikyou me ensinou que eu deveria matar yokais, que essa era a única vida que eu poderia ter. E nesse tempo todo, ela te protegeu, fez com não precisasse viver dessa maneira, deu a oportunidade de ter uma vida normal. Em algum momento da minha história eu percebi que não precisava disso, eu escolhi não matar, já você, escolheu o caminho reverso ao meu. Kikyou pode ter errado muito, mas não merece morrer assim. Hoje eu _posso_ escolher não matá-la.

- Quando te ataquei você encontrou alguém, não foi? – disse Inuyasha. – Você acordou diferente, fala como se soubesse de tudo, não vejo mais em você as dúvidas que via antes.

Kagome sorriu. Era incrível como Midoriko estava certa, mesmo Inuyasha sendo um yokai conseguia perceber aquela diferença tão sutil nela. Ele realmente a conhecia melhor do que ninguém, era mesmo seu reflexo.

- Eu só descobri que estava certa, que tudo isso que aconteceu entre nós teve um motivo.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos e encarou o chão, a confiança de Kagome o incomodava, fazia com que sentisse que estava fazendo algo muito errado. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, era um yokai agora, não existia espaço na sua mente para dúvidas. Apontou para o corpo de Kikyou e disse sem encará-la:

- Faça o que quiser com ela.

- Obrigada. – disse Kagome.

Os dois ficarem em silêncio, Kagome olhando para Kikyou e Inuyasha olhando para o chão. Por alguns segundos foi como se o tempo parasse, Kagome tinha a sensação que quando se mexesse nada nunca mais seria igual entre eles, salvar Kikyou era o mesmo que dizer que estava ao lado dela e contra ele. Queria tocá-lo ao menos mais uma vez, beijá-lo, senti-lo como sentira antes, mas não o fez, apenas respirou fundo e girou nos calcanhares, se afastando.

- Onde pensa que vai? – disse Inuyasha resmungando. – Achei que fosse salvá-la!

- E vou! – respondeu Kagome. – Mas não posso descer com ela nas minhas costas, estou indo procurar ajudar, Kouga talvez esteja por perto.

Inuyasha ergueu as sobrancelhas e a encarou incrédulo, como se o que ela tivesse acabado de falar fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Isso é ridículo! – disse. – Nem terminamos e você já está correndo atrás daquele monte de pulga!

Kagome piscou algumas vezes se perguntando se aquilo era mesmo real. Estava mesmo vendo um yokai agindo como uma criança ciumenta?

- Olha, eu não estou indo atrás... Quer saber? Esquece! Eu não vou discutir isso com você, Kikyou é mais importante.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos quando Kagome virou-se de costas e sorriu largamente ao encontrar Kouga. Não fazia idéia como o lobo chegara ali tão rápido, mas aquilo o irritava profundamente.

Kouga esticou o braço para tocar Kagome, mas ela apenas abriu os braços e o abraçou. Não havia motivos para abraçá-lo, mas Kagome sentia como se ele precisasse daquilo, sua expressão ao vê-la era como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Você está viva! Mas como? – disse enquanto a abraçava confuso.

- O que há de errado com você? É claro que estou viva. – disse Kagome se afastando para encará-lo.

- Você não tem presença nenhuma, nem mesmo posso sentir seu cheiro. É como se você não estivesse aqui!

- Que ótimo, não? – disse Inuyasha. – Assim você não pode ficar seguindo-a por todos os lados.

- Acho que sei o que aconteceu, - disse Kagome ignorando Inuyasha. – explico depois, preciso que me ajude com Kikyou.

- Está falando sério? Por que eu ajudaria aquela mulher? – disse Kouga.

- Porque estou pedindo.

Kouga suspirou e concordou com a cabeça. A garota sorriu em resposta e os dois foram até o corpo de Kikyou, ela estava desmaiada e sua respiração fraca, mas ainda estava viva. Inuyasha acompanhou com os olhos enquanto eles pegaram a mulher e desciam a montanha, olhou ao redor e pela primeira vez pôde enxergar tudo o que acontecera, sentiu o peito doer ao relembrar tudo o que ouvira. Sesshoumaru ainda estava ali, morto, em algum lugar, não queria vê-lo.

Sentou-se e jogou o corpo para trás deitando no chão molhado. Pensou que poderia chorar de ódio naquele momento, mas percebeu que não era capaz, nenhuma lágrima saía de seus olhos. Então isso era ser um yokai? Aquele silêncio, aquela angústia presa e queimando os olhos sem nunca poder se libertar? Talvez não fosse tão bom quanto imaginara. Desde que conseguia ter lembranças de si mesmo queria ser um yokai para se tornar forte e nunca mais precisar se sentir indefeso, para nunca mais depender de ninguém. Durante anos e anos a única coisa que sentia era amargura por ser quem era e mesmo tendo encontrado alguém como Miroku e Sango que estavam dispostos a aceitá-lo como era, ainda assim sentia que precisava de algo mais. Achava que o sangue yokai supriria todas aquelas necessidades.

Tentou pensar em algum momento que tivesse se sentido plenamente feliz e somente uma imagem lhe veio à cabeça, o dia que vira Kagome pela primeira vez, os olhos azuis brilhando no escuro como de gatos de rua, os cabelos voando livremente e aquele cheiro de chuva que por tanto tempo o enlouqueceu, mas que agora faria qualquer coisa para poder senti-lo novamente. Aquele cheiro fazia com que se sentisse em paz, em casa. Como era possível que uma única pessoa fosse capaz de mexer tanto assim com ele? Uma vida inteira de desejos parecia não ser bastante para competir com apenas um ano ao lado de Kagome.

Levantou o corpo e socou o chão com força. Odiava Kagome, tinha certeza disso.

* * *

Sango segurava uma jarra de água quando viu Kagome, Kouga e algo que lembrava um corpo feminino. A mulher que esperava pela água olhou na direção que Sango olhava e soltou um muxoxo desanimando.

- Mais feridos. – comentou.

Sango entregou a jarra de água para a mulher e correu ao redor dos escombros procurando por Miroku. Quando o encontrou o agarrou pelo braço, fazendo-o derrubar a própria jarra que segurava.

- O que foi, Sango? – disse o rapaz confuso.

Ela apenas apontou para pedaço de rua destruída onde era possível ver os três. Miroku olhou ao redor procurando por Inuyasha e teve um péssimo pressentimento ao perceber que ele não estava com Kagome, tinha certeza de que ele estava vivo, mas não estar ali era estranho demais. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo. Olhou para os braços de Kouga e viu uma mulher, mesmo que a energia estivesse fraca demais, soube na hora que era Kikyou. Será que Inuyasha descobrira que ela era sua mãe?

Kagome olhava para a cidade completamente destruída e sentia vontade de gritar, Kikyou não pensara no estrago que estava fazendo? E aquelas pessoas inocentes que não tinham nada a ver com a história, todas feridas. Jamais conseguiria perdoar Kikyou se alguém tivesse morrido.

- Ainda quer salvá-la? – disse Kouga.

- Ela precisa viver e ver o que fez. Viver na Terra é seu verdadeiro castigo.

- Se é o que você quer. Vou levá-la até o hospital, vem comigo ou quer falar com seus amigos?

- Já na frente, eu já te encontro.

Kouga concordou e virou-se, mas antes Kagome segurou-o pelo braço e disse, olhando em seus olhos.

- Obrigada.

O yokai abriu a boca para responder, mas Sango agarrou Kagome pelos ombros e começou a falar sem parar, Kouga revirou os olhos, ajeitou Kikyou em seu colo e rumou para o hospital.

- Você está bem? Eu estava tão preocupada! O que aconteceu com todos, cadê o Inuyasha? Aquela era a Kikyou? E o Sesshoumaru?

Miroku colocou a mão no ombro de Sango, fazendo-a ficar quieta.

- Vá com calma, Sango. Não está vendo que ela também está ferida?

Kagome olhou para a barriga instintivamente, não porque doesse, mas porque lembrava que tinha sido atacada ali. O corte não doía e não jorrava mais sangue, parecia estar se curando sozinho. Pensou que aquilo talvez fosse alguma nova vantagem em ser um anjo, mas apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Isso não é nada. Como vocês estão? Miroku, sua família está bem?

- Estamos todos bem. – disse Miroku. – Onde está o Inuyasha?

- Ainda está lá em cima.

- Por quê? Porque Kouga está com você e não Inuyasha? – disse Sango curiosa.

- Ele quis ficar lá. – disse Kagome simplesmente. – Muitas coisas aconteceram, acho que ele precisa de um tempo para pensar, colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Isso não é desculpa! – resmungou Sango. – Eu não ligo pros problemas dele, como ele ousa te deixar sozinha no meio de tudo isso?

- Eu não estava sozinha, - disse Kagome sorrindo. – Kouga estava comigo, mas deixe isso para lá, parece que tem muita coisa pra se preocupar aqui em baixo.

- Ah, você não faz idéia! – disse Sango revirando os olhos. – Kouga e os outros yokais encontraram todas as pessoas que estavam soterradas, por sorte ninguém se feriu gravemente, no máximo uma fratura, mas você sabe, temos muitos idosos na cidade, eles estão em pânico. Acalmar essa gente toda é um problema, não tenho jeito com essas coisas.

- Eu tenho que ir até o hospital agora, mas volto o mais rápido possível. – disse Kagome e virou-se para Miroku. – Você é amigo do Inuyasha há muito tempo, acho que mais do que ninguém merece saber que ele realizou o desejo dele, talvez seja bom encontrá-lo lá em cima, não sabemos como ele pode reagir aqui.

Sango olhou de Kagome para Miroku completamente confusa, cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Vocês não vão me contar do que estão falando, não é? – disse irritada.

- Inuyasha é o maior idiota de todos os tempos, - resmungou Miroku para si mesmo. – Sango, eu preciso ir atrás dele, você fica cuidando de todos? Kagome logo estará de volta, não é?

Kagome acenou com a cabeça e Sango fechou a cara, não queria ficar lá sozinha cuidando de todas aquelas pessoas, mas concordou fazendo uma careta.

- Estou fazendo isso só porque a cidade está um caos, ok? Vocês dois vão ter que me recompensar depois.

- Olha, eu não posso te recompensar, deixo essa para o Miroku. – disse Kagome. – Não se preocupem comigo, estou indo para o hospital, não estou vendo nada...

Miroku puxou Sango pelo braço e a beijou, Kagome sorriu e girou nos calcanhares indo para o hospital. Miroku alisou o cabelo de Sango e disse em seu ouvido:

- Prometo que depois te recompenso.

Sango revirou os olhos e tentou conter o riso, deu um tapa no ombro de Miroku e disse:

- Idiota! Agora os velhinhos vão ficar me enchendo.

- Ótimo, assim eles sabem que não é pra se engraçar com você.

- Miroku, eles não são seu avô.

- Precaução nunca é demais.

Miroku beijou novamente Sango e disse que logo voltaria. Sango respirou fundo e virou-se para as pessoas que a olhavam de maneira bastante curiosa.

- Então é isso ai, galera, quem vai querer água? – disse Sango.

* * *

O rapaz escalava a montanha xingando Inuyasha o tempo todo. Fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido lá em cima, mas se tornar um yokai completo? Era óbvio que esse era o motivo de Kagome ter descido sozinha, não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha escolhido ser um yokai, depois de tudo o que passara, depois de todas as conversas que tinham tido, era simplesmente inaceitável que Inuyasha fosse tão burro.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha sentado no galho de uma árvore.

- Eu é que te pergunto isso! – disse Miroku. – Desça logo daí, acho que precisamos conversar.

- Você não deveria falar assim comigo...

Miroku revirou os olhos e pegou uma pulseira de contas que estava no seu bolso, jogou para o alto e quando ela voltou a cair, Inuyasha também caiu do galho.

- Sem gracinhas comigo, Sr. Yokai completo. – disse Miroku guardando a pulseira.

Inuyasha levantou o rosto da terra e encarou Miroku furioso, sabia que ele era seu amigo, mas naquele momento poderia matá-lo. Outra coisa que estava aprendendo sobre ser um yokai, todas as emoções eram potencializadas ao máximo.

- É isso mesmo que quer pra você? – disse Miroku.

- Do que está falando? – retrucou Inuyasha com a voz demoníaca se sobressaindo ao seu tom costumeiro.

Miroku sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha, os dois estavam encostados no tronco da árvore que antes o yokai estava sentado. O rapaz respirou fundo.

- Se você tiver certeza absoluta de que é isso que quer, eu vou te apoiar, mas quero que pense bem. Vale a pena? – disse Miroku. – Você pode achar que se tornar um yokai completo é a solução dos seus problemas e eu até acho que seja mesmo, mas com o tempo você vai mudar. Eu nunca ouvi sobre um hanyou que se transformou em yokai, mas é fácil perceber que isso vai mexer com a sua cabeça, tudo em você mudou. Eu sei que agora mesmo você está fazendo um esforço imenso para não me atacar por causa do que acabei de fazer com você.

- Você está falando como a Kagome. – disse Inuyasha. – Exatamente como ela. Qual o problema com vocês? Será que não percebem que estão sendo egoístas?

- Você está continuando com isso só por orgulho! – retrucou Miroku.

- Miroku, você é o único que não pode me julgar! Sabe muito bem tudo o que passei, sabe como desejei isso por anos.

- E eu não falaria nada se você tivesse se tornado um yokai há um ano, se tivesse acontecido antes eu estaria feliz por você, mas **agora** você pode me dizer com toda a certeza de que é disso que precisa? Não estou nem pensando no que você quer e sim no que precisa.

- Eu ficarei bem se for um yokai. – respondeu Inuyasha,

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Eu posso até estar enganado, mas tenho certeza que perderá a Kagome se continuar com isso. Sabe disso, não sabe?

- Certa vez me ensinaram que é impossível ter tudo o que se quer.

- Exatamente e quando isso acontece, temos de escolher aquilo que é essencial, aquilo que não poderíamos viver sem. Você viveu como hanyou durante toda a sua vida, mas quando achou que a Kagome estava morta pensou em como tirar a própria vida. Naquela vez, sua preocupação era que você a tinha matado, dessa está fazendo o mesmo, você a está afastando.

- Você não entende, - disse Inuyasha. – eu sei que o certo seria escolhê-la, mas simplesmente não posso, não posso construir minha vida inteira em cima de uma outra pessoa. E se amanhã ela resolve ir embora? Ou pior, ela morre. O que eu faço? Eu _sei_ que uma hora eu vou perdê-la, mas prefiro que seja como um yokai, com um corpo que vá agüentar essa dor.

- Se é nisso que você realmente acredita, vou respeitar, mas como seu amigo desde sempre gostaria de dizer que essa é a maior besteira que já ouvi no mundo. Você tem tanto medo de viver que vai acabar passando o resto da sua vida se escondendo e quando perceber, já vai ser tarde demais.

- Sou um yokai agora, lembra? Terei muito tempo para viver.

Miroku suspirou e levantou-se.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Inuyasha,

- Prometi para Sango que voltaria logo para ajudá-la, a cidade está destruída e tem vários feridos e ela está lá sozinha cuidando de tudo.

- Sozinha? Cadê a Kagome?

Miroku ergueu o lábio em algo que lembrava bastante um sorriso e disse:

- Isso não importa mais, amigão. Acho que é melhor não aparecer lá em baixo por enquanto, as pessoas já estão assustadas demais, essa sua aparência nova só ia gerar mais caos.

Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas saltou para longe, deixando Miroku para trás.

* * *

Kagome estava no hospital e Mika estava sentada ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. A velha enfermeira que antes cuidara tão bem de Kagome, agora estava tentando apoiá-la.

- Ela ficará bem, - disse a velha senhora. – nós faremos o possível para que sua mãe fique bem.

Quando fora visitá-la, Kikyou se apresentara como sendo sua mãe. Agora era ela quem estava internada e Kagome que deveria fazer papel de filha, não que precisasse se preocupar em atuar de alguma maneira. Estava verdadeiramente preocupada, o diagnóstico de Kikyou era péssimo, ela estava em coma e os médicos não pareciam confiantes com sua volta. Somente Mika estava otimista, mas até mesmo seu otimismo parecia forçado.

- Lembra de como você chegou aqui? Achavam que não tinha esperança e mesmo assim, você está viva, - continuou Mika. – ela é sua mãe, talvez você tenha herdado sua força dela!

- Está tudo bem, Mika, não precisa fazer isso. Eu sabia que ela estava péssima, quem fez isso com si mesma foi ela, não poderia ser diferente.

- Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo. – disse Mika.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e sorriu fracamente.

- Talvez eu precise ficar fora da cidade algum tempo, isso atrapalha o tratamento de alguma maneira?

- Ela precisa de alguém responsável para autorizar os procedimentos médicos já que está em coma.

- Sem problemas, eu resolvo isso. Se me der licença agora, eu preciso ajudar minha amiga na cidade, lá está um caos.

- Tivemos muita sorte aqui no hospital, nenhum raio nos acertou!

Kagome conversou alguns minutos ainda mais com Mika, se informou melhor sobre o estado de Kikyou e saiu do hospital, encontrando Kouga na porta.

- Quão ruim ela está?

- Coma. E parece que as chances de acordar são mínimas.

- Não se preocupe, Kikyou é indestrutível. Logo ela estará em pé nos atazanado como sempre.

- É o que todos achamos, né? – disse Kagome. – Enfim, pode me levar até Sango? Precisamos ajudar aquelas pessoas... E afinal de contas, porque elas não estão no hospital?

- Elas não querem, - disse Kouga revirando os olhos. – não se preocupe, quando eles começarem a sentir dor de verdade vão pedir para vir para o hospital.

Kouga estendeu a mão e abraçou Kagome, em poucos segundos eles já estavam no meio do redemoinho e chegando ao lado de Sango. Ela cerrou os olhos ao ver dos dois abraçados, mas não falou nada.

- Pronto, eu disse que voltaria rápido. – disse Kagome.

- Miroku foi mais rápido. – retrucou Sango.

- Ele tem obrigação disso, né? Eu não. – disse Kagome.

- Kagome, se importa em nos contar o que realmente aconteceu lá em cima? – disse Kouga subitamente.

- Olha, isso seria bastante interessante. – concordou Sango.

- Não, não me importa, na verdade eu precisava mesmo conversar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu.

Kagome sentou-se no chão e Sango gritou, chamando Miroku, os dois e Kouga sentaram-se ao lado da garota e ouviram tudo o que ela tinha para falar.

Kagome contou tudo, desde o sonho que tivera prevendo que Sesshoumaru morrera, sua ida descontrolada até a montanha, o passado de Inuyasha, a morte de Sesshoumaru, a transformação de Inuyasha, o ataque, o encontro com Midoriko, toda a verdade sobre si mesma, a tentativa frustrada de trazer Inuyasha de volta. As palavras saíam emboladas às vezes pela vontade de chorar, precisava parar e respirar fundo para criar coragem para continuar. E o tempo todo eles ficaram em silêncio, até mesmo Sango que costumava interromper todo tipo de conversa.

Kagome colocava aquilo para fora num torrencial de sentimentos que era impossível encontrar brecha para comentar, no final seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas ao pensar em Sesshoumaru morto, Kikyou em coma, Inuyasha um yokai completo. Parando agora para contar a história finalmente compreendia quantas coisas havia perdido para conseguir quebrar a maldição, Midoriko dizia que somente seu amor e sua força de vontade tinham feito aquilo, mas ela estava errada. Todos aqueles que tinham se sacrificado, de maneira ou outra, tinham feito aquilo, sozinha ela só teria sido capaz de continuar olhando para o próprio umbigo. Tantas coisas perdidas por causa de uma única maldição era triste demais.

Quando finalmente terminou, Sango apenas levantou e a abraçou sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Kouga olhava para ela aflito e confuso, era o primeiro yokai a saber a verdadeira história dos anjos e parecia irreal demais para ser verdade, Miroku era o única que mantinha a mesma expressão de sempre. O dom de parecer sempre confortável em qualquer situação continuava com Miroku.

- É assim que essa história termina. – disse Kagome finalmente, após vários minutos de silêncio. – Milhares e milhares de anos de história finalmente encontraram seu final.

- Você está bem? – disse Sango.

- Eu ficarei. – disse Kagome.

Miroku soltou ar pelo nariz e Kagome reconheceu aquilo como uma risada, já vira aquilo várias vezes antes numa dupla de irmãos.

- Está rindo do quê? – perguntou curiosa.

- Nada, me desculpe, eu só lembrei-me de uma coisa agora. – respondeu Miroku.

- A guerra acabou? – disse Kouga. – Não devemos mais nos preocupar com anjos?

- A guerra está oficialmente acabada e assim como eu, você está livre. – disse Kagome.

Kouga sorriu e pegou a mão de Kagome, beijando-a levemente e de maneira bastante carinhosa.

- Você é maravilhosa, Kagome. Quando superar o cara de cachorro, sabe onde me encontra, afinal, se eu entendi bem a história, eu sou seu reflexo também, não é?

Kagome riu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Pode deixar, Kouga, quando perceber que mereço um yokai tão maravilhoso quanto você, eu te procuro.

- Eu adoraria continuar aqui para provar quão maravilhoso eu sou e conquistar ainda mais seu coração, mas os outros yokais precisam saber disso. Alguém deve avisá-los. Eu contarei sua história, você será lembrada pelo o que fez.

- Não quero nada disso, Kouga, só quero viver em paz. Nós sabemos o que aconteceu e isso já basta.

- Prometo me esforçar e não falar muito de você. – disse Kouga.

- Obrigada.

Kouga beijou novamente a mão de Kagome, acenou para Sango e Miroku e sumiu, em meio ao seu conhecido redemoinho.

- Porque é que ele precisa fazer isso? – resmungou Sango. – Ele não é um demônio da Tasmânia!

- Ai está um mistério para mim também. – confessou Kagome.

Sango mordeu o lábio e fitou Miroku com o canto do olhos, respirou fundo e disse:

- Acho que isso está errado. Você tem que ficar com o Inuyasha, quem liga para o que ele quer? Vocês dois foram feitos um pro outro, até o anjo idiota que amaldiçoou todo mundo sabe disso, até eu sei disso!

Miroku tocou o ombro de Sango. Aquele estava se tornando um hábito bastante comum, sempre que ela falava de mais, ele a avisava sutilmente com o toque no ombro e ela ficava quieta.

- Somos seus amigos independente da escolha do Inuyasha, certo? – disse Miroku.

Kagome sorriu aliviada.

- É ótimo saber disso.

- Alguém pode me trazer um copo de água? O galã ai me prometeu um copo de água há duas horas e até agora nada!

* * *

Inuyasha estava desaparecido.

Já havia passado quase quatro meses desde o incidente na casa de Sesshoumaru e a cidade estava se reconstruindo aos poucos, quase não existia mais rastro daquele dia. As pessoas já começavam a achar que tinha sido só uma chuva, as especulações perdiam a força dia após dia e no dia da partida de Miroku, o acontecido havia se tornado oficialmente uma chuva, até comentavam que deveriam procurar os responsáveis pelo Guinessbook, pois aquela deveria ter sido a chuva mais forte da história.

Miroku olhava ao redor impaciente, já imaginava que Inuyasha não apareceria, depois da conversa que tivera com ele na montanha nunca mais o vira ou tivera notícias do yokai. Sabia que ele estava bem e por isso não se preocupava, mas Sango não aparecer logo no dia da sua viagem? Tinha certeza que ela estava furiosa e magoada, mas esperava que ao menos fosse se despedir.

- Não se preocupe, - disse Kagome. – ela deve estar atrasada, você conhece a Sango.

- Conheço. – respondeu Miroku. – E é por isso que estou preocupado.

- Sua namorada te abandonou? – disse o avô de Miroku. – Bom, era óbvio que isso ia acontecer, uma mulher bonita como aquela esperando por um banana como você... Que piada.

- Vovô, você não está ajudando. – repreendeu a mãe de Miroku.

- E desde quando ele ajuda em alguma coisa? – resmungou o pai.

- Vocês poderiam não causar confusão no aeroporto, por favor. – pediu Miroku.

Kagome riu e deu leves palmadas nas costas de Miroku.

- Eles só estão tentando disfarçar a tristeza em perder o filhinho amado.

A mãe de Miroku o abraçou a acenou com a cabeça, concordando com Kagome. Desde o dia em que a família de Miroku descobrira a verdadeira história, todos passaram a tratar Kagome como um parente. A mãe de Miroku chegou a ajoelhar pedindo desculpas, coisa que fez a garota ficar roxa de vergonha.

- K-chan está certa! Vamos sentir tanto sua falta! Venha nos visitar!

- Faça a Kagome prometer que continuará freqüentando nossa casa depois de você viajar! – disse o avô.

Kagome sorriu e piscou para o vovô.

- Não te deixarei em paz tão cedo.

_SENHORES PASSAGEIROS DO VÔO 323 COM DESTINO TOKIO, FAVOR SE DIRIGIREM A PORTA DE EMBARQUE._

Miroku olhou para cima, como se a voz estivesse falando com ele e fechou a cara. Procurou novamente ao redor por Sango, mas não existia nem sinal da garota.

- É seu vôo, não é? É melhor ir ou irá perdê-lo. – disse Kagome.

O rapaz revirou a mochila e retirou três envelopes e os entregou para Kagome.

- Um desses é seu, o outro é da Sango e o outro é do Inuyasha. Entregue para eles, por favor. – disse.

- Você vai ficar bem. – disse Kagome. – Já que a Sango não está por perto, será que posso te dar um abraço?

Miroku fez que não com a cabeça, mas já tinha os braços abertos para recebê-la. Kagome se aninhou em Miroku e não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que iriam se ver. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela engoliu o choro.

- Isso não é um adeus. Vamos nos encontrar no futuro, eu tenho certeza. – disse Miroku.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça e se afastou do rapaz, dando espaço para a família se despedir.

_ÚLTIMA CHAMADA, SENHORES PASSAGEIROS DO VÔO 323 COM DESTINO TOKIO, FAVOR SE DIRIGIREM A PORTA DE EMBARQUE._

- É minha hora. – disse Miroku.

Kagome acompanhou enquanto ele se afastava, sentiu inveja e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, sabia o que o esperava. E sabia que jamais teria isso.

###

Miroku encarou sua cadeira e olhou irritado para o passageiro ao lado, ele estava com os pés na sua poltrona, como se tivesse comprado o avião inteiro. Perguntou-se porque ele usava um chapéu idiota de mexicano que ocupava mais espaço do que ele, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Aquela pessoa não tinha culpa por ele ter sido abandonado pela namorada no último instante.

- Com licença, o senhor poderia me dar espaço? Essa cadeira é minha.

- Você é muito chato!

Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha, aquela não era a voz de um homem, pelo contrário. Era uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Eu achei que estaria chorando, mas está ótimo! Acho que vou embora. – disse arrancando o chapéu e jogando-o no chão.

Ele ficou alguns minutos encarando a garota sentada na cadeira ao seu lado, a boca aberta e a os olhos fixos.

- Você vai babar. – disse Sango revirando os olhos. – Você estragou _todo_ o momento.

- Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Miroku. Não existia crítica no seu tom de voz, somente surpresa.

- Não é óbvio? Estou indo para Tókio com você. Claro que minha faculdade não é tão boa quanto a sua, mas estaremos juntos. – disse Sango parecendo orgulhosa do seu plano.

- Você está falando sério? Você vai mesmo largar tudo e ir embora comigo?

Sango deu o sorriso mais sincero e verdadeiro que poderia dar.

- Eu largaria _tudo_ se te deixasse ir embora.

Miroku se jogou na sua cadeira e puxou Sango para seu colo, ignorando completamente todos os outros passageiros a abraçou e beijou como se não existisse nada além deles. E para eles, realmente não existia.

- Obrigado, - disse Miroku entre um beijo e outro. – obrigado, obrigado. Sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, obrigado por entrado na minha vida, obrigado por tudo. Eu te amo.

- Eu que agradeço por ter me encontrado e me esperado. – disse Sango.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, vão para um quarto!

Sango apenas ergueu o dedo do meio e beijou Miroku de novo.

- Eu também te amo.

* * *

Kagome olhou o avião decolar e se perguntou como Miroku havia reagido à surpresa de Sango. Já sabia já meses do plano dela e manter segredo fora algo muito difícil, mas estava feliz por ter conseguido, os dois mereciam aquilo.

- Vamos? – perguntou a mãe de Miroku que estava ao seu lado.

- Vocês poderiam me deixar ao pé da montanha do Sesshoumaru? – perguntou.

- Vai visitar o tumulo dele de novo? – perguntou a mulher bondosamente.

- Sim, já faz um mês desde que fui visitá-lo

- Sem problemas, te deixaremos lá.

- Obrigada.

A família de Miroku e Kagome voltaram para a cidade em carro e como haviam prometido, o pai parou o carro no começo da montanha de Sesshoumaru.

- Não se esqueça que hoje tem jantar lá em casa, - disse o avô. – sem o Miroku e a Sango nossa casa ficará muito vazia.

- Pode deixar, vovô, estarei lá para o jantar.

- Cuide-se, Kagome. Até mais tarde.

Kagome acompanhou com os olhos o carro da família se afastando e dessa vez sentiu culpa, sentia-se péssima mentindo para aquelas pessoas, mas era sua única opção. Virou-se para a montanha e subiu-a. Sempre que chegava ao topo, Kagome sentia-se orgulhosa, melhorava a cada vez, agora conseguia subi-la em dez minutos, um feito para uma pessoa preguiçosa como ela.

Atravessou a entrada e foi direto para o jardim dos fundos, desde que Sesshoumaru morrera ela decidira que cuidaria daquele lugar. Era como estar perto dele e de Rin e uma maneira de manter a memória do yokai viva, a do verdadeiro Sesshoumaru, não aquele das lendas terríveis. Ao fundo, atrás do chafariz, escondido atrás de algumas moitas estava o túmulo do yokai e ao seu lado, estava o da Rin. Os dois estavam enterrados lado a lado, como deveria ser.

Ajoelhou-se em frente aos túmulos e fechou os olhos para pedir, mais uma vez, que eles estivessem bem, achava estranho ser um anjo e rezar, por isso apenas ficava ali, pedindo pela paz dos dois. E às vezes, jurava ouvir a voz deles conversando muito longe, mas eles pareciam felizes e era isso que importava.

- Desculpe por isso, mas não poderei mais cuidar do seu jardim. – disse Kagome como se Sesshoumaru estivesse em sua frente. – Não há mais nada aqui para mim e por mais que adore essa história de jardinagem, não diria é o bastante para me prender aqui.

Kagome juntou as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que algo a observava, não sabia desde quando, mas era nítido. Estava lá. Virou-se e deparou com Inuyasha. Ele estava encostado em uma árvore com os braços cruzados e olhava diretamente para ela.

- Falando sozinha? – perguntou.

Kagome respirou fundo ao ouvir aquela voz, era de um demônio, não a que sempre ouvia em seus sonhos. Inuyasha continuava sendo um yokai.

- Ouvindo a conversa dos outros? – retrucou.

- Miroku foi embora hoje, não foi? – perguntou e dessa vez ele desviou os olhos, encarando o chão.

- Sim. A Sango também foi, eles acharam que continuar juntos era o melhor para dois.

- Você estava falando em partir, vai embora também? – disse Inuyasha tentando soar casual, mas falhando.

- Tenho coisas a fazer.

- Que coisas?

- Como tem estado? – perguntou Kagome mudando o assunto. – Todos ficaram bastante preocupados com você, na verdade, o Miroku não ficou muito, mas isso porque ele tem aqueles poderes de monge dele que fazem dele o ser humano mais calmo do mundo.

- Bem e você?

- Bem também.

- Vai mesmo embora? – insistiu Inuyasha. – E Kikyou no hospital? Pelo o que eu ouvi, ela ainda está em coma.

- Sim, ela ainda está em coma, mas deixa-a aos cuidados do Kouga, ele se tornou responsável por ela. Posso ir embora sem preocupações, ela está em boas mãos.

- Imagino que agora você saiba muito bem sobre as mãos do Kouga serem boas ou não.

- Kouga inteiro tem sido muito bom para mim, não só suas mãos.

Inuyasha encarou-a de novo e viu que ela sorria, sentiu raiva de si mesmo por alguns segundos. Era claro que ela estava brincando com ela.

- Isso não foi engraçado. – disse irritado.

- Foi para mim. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Olha, tenho uma oferta para fazer. Eu digo porque estou indo embora se você me disser por que sumiu.

- Não sinto mais como se lá fosse minha casa. – disse Inuyasha. – Acho que entendo um pouco a história de Sesshoumaru se tornar o maluco da montanha.

- Isso deve ser porque se tornou um yokai completo, está perdendo os laços que criou ao longo da sua vida como hanyou para criar laços novos como um yokai. Isso vai ser bom pra você, espero que esteja aproveitando.

Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes ao ouvir aquilo, não existia nenhum tipo de piada ou maldade na frase de Kagome, ela estava sendo sincera com aquelas palavras, pelo visto ela conseguira aceitar sua nova forma.

- Que seja, - respondeu revirando os olhos. – e você, porque está partindo?

- Preciso encontrar todos os anjos.

- Essa é uma missão bem grande, não? Está planejando alguma coisa?

- Nadinha, - disse Kagome negando como uma criança. – missão de paz. Tenho de encontrá-las e dizer que estão livres, Kouga tentou, mas ninguém o ouviu, parece que eu mesma terei de fazer isso.

- Os anjos estão livres?

- Sim, eu os libertei. Não somos mais obrigadas a matar ninguém. – disse Kagome orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Parece que perdi muita coisa... – disse Inuyasha e sua voz parecia chateada.

- Se quiser, posso te contar tudo o que perdeu. Não tenho horário para sair mesmo.

Kagome sentou-se no chão mesmo e apontou para um lugar ao seu lado.

- Sente-se aqui. Isso se não tiver nada mais importante para fazer, claro.

Novamente, não existia ironia ou maldade. Kagome estava sendo 100% sincera. Aquilo o pegou desarmado, esperava que ela estivesse odiando, que não conseguiria sequer olhá-lo, mas ela parecia ótima. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ouviu tudo o que ela tinha para contar, desde as coisas mais chocantes como ela ser mesmo um anjo, até as coisas mais banais, como Sango se matando de estudar escondida só para entrar em uma faculdade em Tókio.

Por horas, eles ficaram sentados ali, apenas conversando como fariam meses atrás, olhando o tempo passar, o céu mudando de cor. Naquele espaço de tempo o mundo inteiro era deles e eles nunca tinham se separado. Era apenas a velha Kagome com o velho Inuyasha, rindo e discutindo por bobagens. E foi no meio dessas bobagem que Kagome lembrou-se das cartas de Miroku, tirou-as da bolsa e entregou a de Inuyasha para ele.

- Miroku pediu para que eu te entregasse, parece que ele já sabia que iríamos nos encontrar.

- Ele sempre soube de coisas bem estranhas. – disse Inuyasha.

Inuyasha colocou a carta no chão e voltou seus olhos para o céu, que agora tinham uma coloração avermelhada, afinal, o sol já estava se pondo.

- Está escurecendo. – disse Inuyasha,

- O tempo passou rápido. – disse Kagome.

- É perigoso andar por ai no escuro, porque não vai amanhã?

Kagome encarou Inuyasha e sorriu bondosamente.

- Obrigada por se preocupar, mas posso me cuidar direitinho.

- Mas você não comeu o dia inteiro, deve estar fraca. – insistiu Inuyasha.

- Tem algo que você queira me falar? – perguntou Kagome. – Não estou te criticando, nem nada parecido, mas quando te vi achei que depois de tanto tempo, você gostaria de me dizer alguma coisa em especial.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando o céu a sua frente e sua infinidade de cores. Tinha algo a falar? Na verdade, tinha tanta coisa que queria dizer para Kagome, mas não sabia como começar, não sabia ao certo o que queria dizer, um dos motivos de ter sumido era o medo de encará-la e dizer mais coisas erradas.

- Deve ser difícil pra você falar algo agora, yokais não conseguem lidar direito com emoções, ao menos foi isso que aprendi quando estava com a Kikyou. - continuou Kagome ao perceber o silêncio do yokai. – Estou certa quanto a isso?

- É, acho que sim.

- Está tudo bem, você não precisa dizer nada que não queira dizer. – disse Kagome.

- Kagome, eu...

- Estou falando sério, - interrompeu Kagome. – se você acha que é demais para você falar qualquer coisa, eu falo.

Kagome pegou seu próprio envelope e começou a brincar com ele, passando-o por entre os dedos sem ao menos olhá-lo, seus olhos estavam focados no horizonte, assim como os de Inuyasha. Ela respirou fundo e continuou.

- Você se lembra quando disse que eu era como um reflexo para você? Talvez você nunca tenha percebido, mas naquele momento você me mudou para sempre. Por mais que eu tentasse negar, eu já sabia bem lá no fundo que eu te amava, mas eu tinha tanto medo do tamanho daquele sentimento que tentei reprimi-lo, só que naquele momento eu simplesmente não consegui. Desde o começo eu temi o que você faria comigo, porque eu sentia mais do que simples atração, eu olhava nos seus olhos e sentia como se você estivesse revirando minha mente, vasculhando minha alma, descobrindo todos aqueles segredos que eu tentava esconder.

"Ainda hoje, quando olho para você, sinto como se estivesse despida de qualquer proteção, eu sei que não importa o quanto eu tente me esconder por trás de camadas e camadas de indiferença, você ainda vai ser capaz de perceber como tudo isso me magoa. Eu não vou mentir, Inuyasha, saber que não fui escolhida dói demais e às vezes, tenho a sensação que nunca vou ser capaz de aceitar isso completamente, mas eu finalmente compreendi o que significa ser o reflexo de alguém. Eu sou seu reflexo e por mais que me doa dizer isso, eu entendo sua escolha.

Talvez no seu lugar, eu faria a mesma coisa. Eu demorei em entender a diferença entre nossas escolhas, para mim foi fácil escolher você, porque eu sabia que Kikyou estava errada, eu sabia que aquela vida que tinham escolhido pra mim não era o certo, escolher você foi escolher uma vida certa, mas isso não aconteceu com você. Ficar comigo ou ser um yokai, ambas as opções estavam certas, o que você viveu até agora é que foi um erro. A verdade é que eu escolhi deixar de ser um anjo e teria feito isso mesmo que você dissesse que não estaria mais lá por mim, porque eu sentia que era o certo a fazer. E quando olho para você agora, sei que sentiu a mesma coisa.

Se eu fosse capaz de demonstrar o quanto sou grata por tudo o que fez por mim, acredite, eu demonstraria, mas sempre que penso numa maneira de fazer isso tudo parece simples demais. Hoje eu sou uma pessoa melhor e é graças a você e por isso só posso dizer obrigada, sempre que olhar para mim mesma e ver essa nova Kagome, eu lembrarei de você e agradecerei pela oportunidade de ter te conhecido.

Eu queria que nossa história tivesse sido diferente, queria que nosso final tivesse sido feliz, mas somos adultos o bastante para saber que nem sempre é assim, que nem sempre temos tudo o que queremos. Hoje eu posso dizer que realizei um dos meus maiores sonhos, que sempre foi o de ser livre, mas até agora eu não aproveitei isso. Eu esperei por você na esperança que sentisse minha falta o bastante para me procurar, sabe, eu te aceitarei mesmo sendo um yokai, porque eu sei que ainda é você, a pessoa que eu amo ainda está ai dentro, mas você não apareceu, você conseguiu seguir em frente e fui sentindo que estava ficando para trás. A Sango, o Miroku, até mesmo Kouga continuaram com suas vidas, planejaram o futuro, mas eu não. Eu parei no tempo e só agora percebo que esse foi um erro só meu.

Queria poder dizer que te amo o bastante para te esperar eternamente, mas não farei isso. Eu te amo e sei que se um dia isso mudar deixarei de ser eu mesma, porque te amar está tão intrincado em mim que seria o mesmo que perder parte de mim, mas eu sei eu posso viver só com esse amor. Eu posso seguir em frente, eu **quero** seguir em frente. Não importa quantas pessoas eu veja, quantos anos passem, você ainda estará comigo, mas eu não preciso estar nessa cidade para isso. Eu quero ser capaz de fazer minhas próprias escolhas, de ter uma vida normal em algum lugar sem pensar em yokais, anjos e em tudo o que aconteceu. Não pense que estou fugindo, eu só quero poder viver sem arrependimentos."

Kagome respirou fundo novamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de falar tanto. Olhou para Inuyasha e percebeu que seus olhos estavam brilhando mais do que o normal, grandes poças de água que se formavam e se recusavam a escorrer.

- Eu sabia que um dia você iria embora, - disse o yokai e sua voz estava fraca. – e achei que ser um yokai tornaria a dor mais aceitável, mas eu me enganei, dói do mesmo jeito.

- Estar vivo dói, não importa o que você seja. – sussurrou Kagome.

Inuyasha virou-se para Kagome e a encarou tão profundamente que ela teve de encará-lo de volta. Naquele poucos segundos em que seus olhos se encontraram foi o bastante para se refletirem, mesmo Inuyasha sendo um yokai, eles ainda conseguiam se compreender e naquele momento, dividiam as mesmas emoções; o medo, a dor, o amor, a insegurança.

- Você vai voltar algum dia? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Você vai?

Inuyasha engoliu em seco sentindo seu sangue correndo por todo o seu corpo, o coração batia forte no peito e pela primeira vez desde que se tornara um yokai, sentia-se como um adolescente nervoso e inseguro. Esticou o braço com cautela, como se seu toque fosse capaz de quebrar Kagome, e hesitou um pouco antes de pousar a mão em sua nuca. O toque do yokai fez o corpo inteiro de Kagome tremer e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo todos os nervos se retraindo e seu estômago girando. E então Inuyasha tocou seus lábios no dela e foi o bastante para que ela chorasse, seus olhos transbordaram e as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, Inuyasha a puxou mais perto e a abraçou com tamanha força que era como se quisesse tê-la dentro de si, como se tentasse absorvê-la e sugá-la para que nunca mais nada pudesse tirá-la dele.

Nunca um beijo tinha tido a capacidade de dizer tantas coisas, Kagome sabia que aquela era a maneira do yokai dizer tudo o que sentia, tudo o que seu novo corpo não permitia que ele verbalizasse. E ao mesmo tempo, sabia que aquilo era uma despedida, que ele a estava libertando, assim como ela mesma fazia com ele. Eles sentiram algo gelado e úmido molhando-os e quando se separaram perceberam que estava chovendo, Kagome olhou para o céu e logo fechou os olhos, sentindo a chuva gelada em seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas.

- Estão dizendo que é hora de partir. – disse Inuyasha olhando para o céu.

- Estão.

Kagome levantou-se, mas virou-se para olhá-lo. Os olhos começaram a queimar de novo e percebeu que não era só a chuva que molhava o rosto de Inuyasha rosto, eram também lágrimas. Respirou fundo e tentou sorrir o mais verdadeiramente que pôde.

- Adeus, Inuyasha.

Mas Kagome não esperou uma resposta, abaixou-se pegando a bolsa que ainda estava no chão e correu, deixando-o para trás. Inuyasha olhou para o céu e aproveitou que a chuva continuava caindo e chorou, ali ninguém seria capaz de ver suas lágrimas

Kagome encostou em uma árvore e curvou o corpo, seu corpo doía e os olhos ardiam, sentia vontade de gritar e chorar alto para que todos pudessem sentir o mesmo que ela sentia naquele momento, para que todos entendessem a dor de fazer uma escolha. Abriu a bolsa procurando algo que pudesse limpar seu rosto, mas só encontrou a carta de Miroku, o papel tremia em sua mão e ela demorou a criar coragem para lê-la. Quando abriu o envelope o soluço preso em sua garganta escapou, as lágrimas molhavam o papel que ela tentava proteger da chuva.

_"__No tear que tece a nossa vida, não há pontas soltas. Todos os fios estão entremeados entre si e revestidos de significados."_

Um dia você entenderá a força dessas palavras. Eu acredito em você, Kagome, sempre acreditei. O que o destino lhe reservou para o presente é apenas uma ponta que quando se entrelaçar com toda a sua vida lhe trará o que realmente merece. Não pense que acabou, esse é apenas o começo, tenho certeza disso.

Obrigado por ter feito parte da minha vida, nos encontraremos em breve."

Kagome enxugou as lágrimas e guardou o papel na bolsa, olhou para o céu mais uma vez antes de voltar a caminhar sem olhar para trás. Seu caminho agora era seguir sempre em frente, como dissera Miroku, aquele não era o fim de nada, apenas o começo.

* * *

Ok, agora é aquele momento que me escondo das pedradas. Peço um milhão de desculpas pelo sumiço, sei que estou sempre dizendo isso, mas esse de longe foi o capítulo mais difícil que já escrevi. Reescrevi inteiro duas vezes, sendo que já primeira já tinha escrito mais de 20 páginas, reli e achei tudo tão porco, tão falso que apaguei e comecei do zero. Eu levei 3 madrugadas para escrever essa versão e confesso que não fiquei 100% feliz, mas foi o melhor que consegui.

Sim, desde o começo eu soube que eles não ficariam juntos. Sou um monstro sem coração que destrói o amor, mas simplesmente não consegui pensar em outro final, foi assim desde sempre. Sei que MUITA coisa ficou sem explicação, mas achei que uma notinha aqui resolveria o problema, afinal, é só uma fic, né?

- Miroku, Sango e Kagome se formaram na escola. Embora Kagome tenha se formado só porque o Miyouga mexeu seus pauzinhos.

- Inuyasha não se formou, um dos motivos de ele ter sumido era exatamente esse. Ele não se sentia bem indo para a escola, tendo uma vida normal depois da escolha que fez. Quando escolheu ser um yokai, ele abriu mão de todo o seu passado e começou do zero. Eu não cheguei a comentar, mas ele estava morando na casa do Sesshoumaru (logo, ele tomava banho, nada de yokai selvagem) e sempre via Kagome visitando o túmulo dos dois, mas nunca falava com ela.

- Kikyou terminou a história em coma e Inuyasha não a visitou nenhuma vez.

- Houjo arranjou uma namorada e esqueceu a Kagome XD

- Rin e Sesshoumaru estão juntos no céu, mesmo isso causando o maior caos por lá. Ninguém quer um yokai no céu XD

- Kouga continua sozinho esperando Kagome infinitamente e acaba se sentindo responsável pela Kikyou, sendo o único a visitá-lo todos os dias.

- Na carta que Miroku enviou para a Sango, tinha um passagem para Tókio e uma frase: "Não me deixe viver em você"

- A carta que o Miroku enviou para o Inuyasha era igual que a da Kagome, mas com um P.S no final: Lembre-se sempre que você é a pessoa mais burra do mundo. Esperamos que os anos te melhorem.

Se vocês perceberem algo sem resposta, podem perguntar que eu responde! :) Antes de quererem me matar, lembrem-se que ainda falta o Epílogo e todas as pontas soltas vão ser entrelaçadas. E pra quem não sabe, essa frase que usei para o Miroku é do mangá XXX Holic.

Mais uma vez, eu gostaria de agradecer a quem comenta, confesso que senti vergonha desse sumiço, mas garanto que foi para tentar fazer o meu melhor. As reviews que vocês deixam pra mim sempre me emocionam, fico feliz que minha história seja tão importa para alguns de vocês. E espero não tê-los decepcionado com esse capítulo "final".

Beijos e obrigada por me aturarem todo esse tempo (dessa vez será rápido, juro, já tenho parte do epílogo feito!)


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Aquela era uma noite de verão, a correnteza de ar estava especialmente forte, mas Tókio era grande demais para aquela brisa e a música que o vento fazia ao dançar por entre os prédios não era alta o bastante para acordar uma cidade que nunca dorme. Já passava de duas da manhã e as ruas encontravam-se cheias, o céu escuro e nublado tornava as luzes da cidade ainda mais brilhantes e vivas, fazendo dali moradia de um céu falso recheado de estrelas artificiais.

O homem, que até então olhava para milhares de papéis e fotos em cima da mesa, ouviu uma batida na porta tirando-lhe a concentração. Levantou-se irritado, sabiam que estava trabalhando e que não queria ser incomodado. Ficou encarando a porta alguns minutos em uma tentativa inútil de fazer quem quer que fosse ir embora, desistiu suspirando. Andou por toda a sala até chegar ao objeto de toda a irritação, olhou para um sorriso animado e sentiu cheiro de café, estava prestes a fechar a porta quando algo lhe chamou atenção.

Era uma sacola do Mc Donald's. Deu um passo para trás, dando passagem para aquele que lhe interrompera e logo fechou a porta, correndo de volta para a mesa.

- Achei que estaria com fome e que precisaria de uma ajuda extra pra ficar acordado. – disse entregando-lhe a sacola.

- Que droga é essa? Isso é quadrado! – disse depois de remexer a sacola e chacoalhando o hambúrguer. – É isso que chama de ajuda, Miroku? Me trazer um McFish?

- Teoricamente é o lanche mais saudável de lá. Sango disse que você não tem se alimentado direito há dias, garanto que o McFish ajudará mais do que você tem se ajudado.

Inuyasha girou os olhos e forrou a mesa com guardanapos, sem ao menos tirar seu material de trabalho. Revirou novamente a sacola, dessa vez procurando pelas batatas e pelo refrigerante, mas só encontrou uma porção de cenouras e um copo de água.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... É o mais saudável?

Miroku acenou com a cabeça e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se em frente à mesa. Olhou enquanto Inuyasha pegava uma cenoura e tirava o molho do McFish, jogou tudo de volta na sacola e mordeu o hambúrguer, fazendo careta e deixando óbvio seu descontentamento com aquilo.

- Frango é mais saudável que essa porcaria quadrada. – resmungou.

- Simplesmente não entendo como a Sango consegue trabalhar pra você. – comentou Miroku.

- Dinheiro. Ta, falando sério agora, você conhece sua mulher, ela sempre gostou de viver perigosamente, no limite eu diria.

- Eu sei, mas entre tantas coisas no mundo e tantas pessoas para trabalhar, ela foi logo escolher você e essa porcaria de emprego. Sem ofensas, mas sabe quantos telefonemas tenho recebido no meio da noite? Com o que estão mexendo agora?

- Sigilo. Se souber, terá que morrer. – disse com a boca cheia de comida.

- Grande piada, com a Sango enfiada no meio disso é claro que sobra pra mim.

Inuyasha mexeu os ombros e jogou-se na cadeira que de tão grande o abraçou de volta. Pegou um guardanapo na mesa e limpou as mãos e o rosto, respirou fundo antes de revirar os papéis que se misturavam à embalagem de hambúrguer e guardanapos sujos. Encontrou a foto de um homem de terno que não aparentava ter menos do que oitenta anos, jogou-a para Miroku e disse:

- No mínimo, os tataranetos do Ramsés II é que estão te enchendo. Estou atrás dele há meses e só agora consegui pegá-lo, dá pra acreditar que essa múmia controla todo o tráfico de órgãos dessa região? E pelo o que a Sango descobriu a polícia está metida nisso. É o tipo de caso que quanto mais revira, pior fica.

Miroku jogou a foto na mesa e respirou fundo, levou as mãos às têmporas massageando-as.

- Você não está indo longe demais? Você começou com essa história de jornalismo investigativo para encontrar a Kagome, mas já se passaram sete anos e nunca encontramos sinal de que ela esteja aqui. Eu já disse antes, não adianta você procurá-la, Kagome é o tipo da pessoa que só será encontrada quando quiser.

- E você quer que eu faça o que com todas essas pessoas que morrem porque o Sr. Múmia do Ramsés II acha interessante ganhar dinheiro roubando seus órgãos? – retrucou Inuyasha. – Eu sei que está preocupado com a Sango, mas esse é um caso que vai além do que eu ou você queremos, é claro que eu preferia estar gastando esse tempo revirando o mundo inteiro atrás dela, estou quase há um ano preso nisso e sempre que deito na cama me pergunto se aquele foi um dia perdido, um dia que eu poderia tê-la encontrado, mas não pude. Uma das coisas que aprendi com minhas escolhas é que infelizmente não podemos ter tudo.

- Se bem me lembro, eu avisei que você estava fazendo a escolha errada naquela época. – disse Miroku revirando os olhos.

- E que diferença isso faz agora? – retrucou Inuyasha voltando sua atenção para os papéis. – E antes que eu me esqueça, o que diabos está fazendo aqui? Sango disse que você tinha uma cirurgia neurológica ou qualquer que seja o termo médico idiota que ela usou.

- Era a retirada de um meningioma, ou se preferir, de um tumor no cérebro. – disse Miroku que logo suspirou. – Ele morreu antes chegar ao hospital para operar. De pneumonia! Dá pra acreditar nisso? Tem gente que ainda morre de pneumonia hoje em dia.

- Gente que tem um meningi qualquer coisa na cabeça ainda por cima. Me diz como uma pessoa que paga uma cirurgia dessa não cuida de uma pneumonia? – perguntou Inuyasha indignado.

- Provavelmente achou que se um tumor no cérebro não pôde matá-lo, uma gripezinha de nada também não poderia. – respondeu Miroku. – Falando em tumores no cérebro, como está sua mãe?

Inuyasha largou a caneta que segurava e voltou a jogar-se na cadeira, aquela era uma mania que adquirira com o tempo, sempre que estava incomodado com algo se afundava na cadeira e ela sempre o abraçava de volta.

- Já falamos sobre isso. – respondeu. – Ela tem um nome, não precisa ficar dizendo o tempo todo que é minha mãe, está cansado de saber como odeio isso.

- Achei que tivesse superado a história toda.

- E superei! – retrucou Inuyasha. – Mas não significa que queira uma mãe. E respondendo sua pergunta, pelo o que Kouga me disse, ela está ótima. Como você sabe, ela já está acordada do coma há quatro anos e até agora parece que não teve seqüela nenhuma, mas isso era esperado, não é? Afinal, ela não é humana.

- Sinceramente, não faço idéia se isso era o esperado. Eu nunca examinei o cérebro de um anjo, será se quando encontrarmos a Kagome ela deixaria que eu desse uma olhada?

Inuyasha suspirou voltando sua atenção para os papéis, em meio a fotos de velhos senhores engravatados estava várias fotos de silhuetas, de sombras femininas e olhos azuis.

- Onde a Kikyou está vivendo agora? – perguntou Miroku chamando-lhe a atenção. – Da última vez que ouvi algo sobre ela, ela estava vivendo com o Kouga, mas não acho que esse seja o lugar dos sonhos de qualquer mulher que seja.

- Parece que ela foi para o templo dos anjos, Kouga disse que ela está em jejum há quase um mês, só tomando água e comendo pão. Deve estar tentando provar que pode voltar para o céu depois de tudo o que fez, espero que ela seja aceita de volta, o lugar da Kikyou nunca foi aqui.

- Isso é meio cruel de se falar, ainda mais quando é sua própria mãe.

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Você diz isso porque sempre pertenceu aqui. Eu falei sério quando disse que superei isso tudo, eu a perdoei pelo o que fez e espero que possa descansar em paz, mas aqui na Terra ela nunca conseguirá. Ir para o céu é ir para casa.

Miroku cruzou os braços no peito e revirou os olhos.

- Você fala como se fosse alguma aberração, já olhou pra você? Um humano perfeito, sem tirar, nem por.

- Eu não sou humano, você sabe disso, não tem sangue humano em mim. – retrucou Inuyasha.

O som de alguém batendo na porta fez com que os dois desviassem a atenção da conversa, Inuyasha olhou para a porta parecendo bastante irritado, voltou os olhos para os papéis e bufou alto.

- Eu nunca vou terminar isso.

- Eu abro, pode deixar. – disse Miroku.

- É claro que você abre, é pra você!

Miroku levantou-se e foi até a porta, abriu e sorriu ao deparar-se com Sango, ela tinha a cara amassada e parecia ter acabado de acordar, mas seus olhos brilhavam de maneira irritada.

- Você finalmente consegue uma folga daquele maldito hospital e o que você faz? – disse Sango entrando na sala e sentando na cadeira que antes Miroku usava. – Vem visitar seu amigo com comidinha e café e deixa sua linda e maravilhosa mulher sozinha em casa.

- Boa noite, Sango. – disse Inuyasha sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. Ele agora escrevia em uma folha e fazia vários rascunhos.

- O que essa noite tem de boa? – retrucou Sango.

Inuyasha pegou a mesma foto que antes mostrara para Miroku e mostrou para Sango, a mulher pulou em cima da mesa e agarrou a foto com uma expressão incrédula.

- É ele! Você conseguiu!

Miroku bateu a porta e voltou para dentro arrastando uma cadeira e sentando-se perto de Sango.

- E lá vamos nós para o maravilhoso mundo de Sherlock Holmes. – murmurou Miroku.

- Ah, cale a boca, Miroku, todos nós sabemos que você usa falas de House com seus pacientes! E sequer somos detetives, somos jornalistas! – retrucou Sango revirando os olhos.

- Você não é jornalista, é psicóloga! – disse Miroku. – E o House é um infectologista, não tenho como usar as falas dele já que eu sou neurologista!

- Olha, se você quiser levar seu marido para casa, eu não me importo. Tenho muita coisa para terminar... E ah, antes que eu me esqueça, é para você que devo agradecer pelo Miroku ter me trazido um maldito McFish?

Sango desviou os olhos da foto e encarou Miroku incrédula.

- Você comprou um McFish? O que há de errado com você, você não é médico? Aquilo sequer deve ser peixe!

- Qual o problema de vocês com McFish? É gostoso!

- Não fale isso, é motivo pra divórcio. – respondeu Inuyasha voltando a escrever no papel. – Enfim, eu estava aqui me perguntando... Hoje é algum dia especial? Há quanto tempo não conseguimos nos reunir assim?

- Te vejo todos os dias. – disse Sango.

- Eu sei, mas parece que faz anos que não nos encontramos assim, sem um motivo especial, sabe? Me faz lembrar da época do colegial. – disse Inuyasha.

Miroku sorriu.

- Você está muito sentimental hoje, o que aconteceu?

Sango acotovelou Miroku e balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Idiota. Inuyasha está certo, eu venho pensado bastante sobre isso, mas sinto como se tivéssemos perdido um pouco do que tínhamos naquela época e antes que pense qualquer coisa, eu não estou te culpando por isso, Inuyasha, eu tenho muito orgulho do que você fez, mas ultimamente nós temos deixado nosso objetivo de lado.

Inuyasha fechou o caderno que estava escrevendo e pegou a foto do senhor de volta, colocando-a numa pilha de fotos.

- Está falando da Kagome? O que isso tem a ver com estarmos nos afastando? – perguntou.

- É claro que estou falando dela! Eu não me importo com o tempo que tenha passado, eu ainda sinto falta dela aqui, eu sinto que jamais seremos os mesmos sem ela. E de um tempo pra cá, nós simplesmente esquecemos de que um dia ela existiu, que fez parte das nossas vidas de maneira tão profunda. Quando nos encontramos aqui em Tókio, prometemos que iríamos encontrá-la, mas parece que essa promessa se perdeu ao longo dos anos.

- Sango, você já ouviu aquela frase que diz que você não deve ir atrás das borboletas e sim plantar um jardim e esperar que elas venham até você? – disse Miroku. – Eu tenho certeza que é o mesmo com a Kagome, nunca falei nada porque achei que vocês desanimariam, mas acredito que ela só irá aparecer quando sentir que é a hora. Por exemplo, se ela aparecesse há uns 3 anos atrás, o que teria acontecido? Nós quase nos separamos porque não tínhamos tempo um para o outro, eu precisava me focar no estudo e no emprego, você estava enfiada numa investigação maluca que te levou pra China e o Inuyasha namorando aquela garota estranha. Sinceramente, vocês acham que estaríamos prontos para ela? Nós mudamos e ela certamente também mudou muito, é infantilidade achar que quando nos encontrarmos tudo será lindo e perfeito. E vocês precisam aceitar que também existe a possibilidade de ela ter voltado para o céu, eu não acredito nisso, mas ainda é uma possibilidade, não dá pra basear toda uma vida em cima de uma situação tão hipotética.

Sango ficou encarando Miroku com os lábios entreabertos, numa visível expressão de incredibilidade enquanto Inuyasha virou para o lado e começou a revirar em várias gavetas, ele parecia procurar por algo em especial e somente o som dele era ouvido.

- Desculpem, mas é só o que eu acho. – disse Miroku.

- Quando foi que você se tornou um babaca tão grande? – retrucou Sango irritada cruzando os braços. – Se alguém aqui mudou, esse alguém certamente foi você!

Inuyasha atacou um envelope em cima da mesa e olhou para Miroku, segurando seu olhar o mais alto possível.

- Leia.

Miroku pegou o envelope já sabendo o que estaria escrito, lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela carta.

_"__No tear que tece a nossa vida, não há pontas soltas. Todos os fios estão entremeados entre si e revestidos de significados._

_O que o destino lhe reservou para o presente é apenas uma ponta que quando se entrelaçar com toda a sua vida lhe trará o que realmente merece. Não pense que acabou, esse é apenas o começo, tenho certeza disso._

_Obrigado por ter feito parte da minha vida, nos encontraremos em breve._

_P.S: Lembre-se sempre que você é a pessoa mais burra do mundo. Esperamos que os anos te melhorem."_

- Eu não sei o que foi que te ensinaram naquela faculdade de medicina, mas você era muito mais sábio antes. Não há pontas soltas, Miroku, quem me ensinou isso foi você, mas parece que você mesmo já esqueceu isso.

Miroku suspirou e colocou o envelope de volta na mesa, massageou novamente as têmporas e disse:

- Eu não esqueci, mas parece que quem não entendeu foi você. Não é **você** que entrelaça esses fios, não adianta tentar tecer sua própria vida, tudo tem a sua hora e o seu motivo. Se ainda não encontramos a Kagome é porque ainda não é hora, é nisso que eu acredito, independente do que vocês acham de mim.

- E o que você acha que devemos fazer? Ficar aqui esperando por ela? – disse Inuyasha irritado. – Pra você é fácil falar, a Sango esteve ao seu lado esse tempo todo, mas eu a perdi e a culpa é minha, não posso esperar que ela volte, tenho que lutar e merecê-la.

- Todos nós fazemos escolhas erradas, Inuyasha. – respondeu Miroku. – E é nossa capacidade de lidar com esses erros que nos faz crescer, que faz de nós quem somos, talvez esteja na hora de você se perdoar pelo o que fez e seguir em frente.

- Está dizendo pra ele esquecer a Kagome? – perguntou Sango perplexa.

- É claro que não, só acho que ele deveria ter aprendido com a história do Sesshoumaru. Ele a Rin viveram presos a uma vida idiota só por causa da culpa, se culpar não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum.

Dessa vez, quem massageou as têmporas foi Inuyasha, ele tateou a mesa atrás do café que Miroku trouxera, mas ao beber percebeu que estava frio e fez uma careta.

- Eu falo sério, Inuyasha, e isso serve pra você também, Sango. Vocês precisam seguir em frente, precisam aceitar que nem sempre as coisas acontecem como gostaríamos e na hora que gostaríamos, mas isso não significa que não irão acontecer nunca. Se vocês se preocupam tanto assim com ela, a amarão do mesmo jeito não importa o tempo que passe.

- Não deveria ter comentado que fazia tempo que não nos encontrávamos pra falar bobagem, olha lá, assunto trágico de novo. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- Desculpe por isso, - disse Sango mordendo o lábio. – eu que puxei o assunto.

- Não, tudo bem, essas discussões poéticas com o Miroku também me fazem lembrar o colegial, incrível como desde aquela época ele era um maldito sabe tudo. – disse Inuyasha.

- Tenho um QI elevadíssimo, por isso me formei em medicina em apenas dois anos. – respondeu Miroku. – Isso deve explicar muita coisa.

- Só explica você ser um nerd que deixa a mulher sozinha em casa. – respondeu Sango. – Afinal, que horas são?

Inuyasha olhou para o relógio e fechou os olhos em desaprovação.

- Já é quase quatro da manhã e eu nem terminei isso! – disse soando meio desesperado.

- Que horas começa seu plantão? – perguntou Sango encarando Miroku.

- As nove. – respondeu parecendo desanimado.

Sango suspirou e virou seus olhos para Inuyasha.

- Eu sei que você não vai dormir até que isso esteja pronto, mas desmaiar não vai te ajudar em nada, a uma quadra daqui tem uma cafeteria e quando passei por lá estava um cheiro de canela ótimo, desça, coma um pouco e volte para o trabalho. Vou estar por aqui às nove para te ajudar, ok?

Miroku apoiou a cabeça na mão e encarou os dois, o sono e o cansaço começava a lhe incomodar.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu termino isso sozinho. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Essa matéria é nossa. – retrucou Sango autoritária. – Tenho em casa as últimas coisas que descobri, trago e vemos o que fica melhor. Nós fazemos nosso próprio prazo, lembra? Investigação é diferente de matérias comuns.

- Eu sei, mas enquanto perdemos tempo essas pessoas morrem. – respondeu Inuyasha em meio a um bocejo.

Sango encarou Inuyasha e sorriu.

- Está certo, entendi, terminamos isso amanhã. E para celebrar você vai lá pra casa para comemorarmos!

- Ah não! – resmungou Miroku. – Ela vai ficar bêbada de novo!

- Mesmo vinho da última vez? – perguntou Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Pode ter certeza! – respondeu Sango animada.

- Eu tenho operação amanhã. – avisou Miroku.

- Ótimo, é sempre melhor quando você não está, agora levante daí e vamos embora! – disse Sango.

Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente e levantou-se, se arrastando até a porta, parou e a segurou aberta.

- Boa noite, Inuyasha, pense no que eu falei. Nos vemos amanhã.

Sango levantou, mas antes de acompanhar Miroku, curvou-se na mesa e sussurrou:

- Não ligue para o Miroku, ele também sente falta da Kagome, ele só tinha que fazer cena de homem monge rei do conhecimento. Estamos todos tão bem que ele deve sentir faltar de dar conselhos pra todo mundo.

- Você não vem? – resmungou Miroku. – Sério, se eu não conhecesse bem vocês dois, teria certeza que era o maior corno do Japão!

Sango sorriu e foi até a porta.

- Boa noite, benzinho, nos vemos amanhã.

Inuyasha riu pelo nariz e logo abriu os lábios em um sorriso.

- Boa noite, querida, amanhã no mesmo horário, heim? O corno do seu marido não pode nos descobrir!

- Há há, engraçadinhos.

Sango beijou de leve os lábios de Miroku e disse:

- Sem ciúmes, vamos para casa e resolvemos essa insegurança.

Miroku acenou uma última vez antes de sair da sala e levar Sango. Inuyasha suspirou ao perceber o silêncio que agora reinava, girou sua cadeira e pela parede de vidro encarou a rua, com suas luzes cegantes e suas milhares de pessoas andando de um lado para outro. Olhou novamente o relógio e ouviu o estômago roncando.

- Porcaria de McFish, não serve nem pra matar a fome. E o café está gelado...

Levantou-se da cadeira, pegou a jaqueta que estava jogada em um pequeno sofá no canto da sala e saiu. Forçou a mente a pensar onde tinha uma cafeteria ali perto, pela primeira vez percebeu como passava sempre pelos mesmos lugares sem jamais enxergá-los, afinal, existia mesmo uma cafeteria por ali? Andou alguns minutos até que o cheiro de canela o indicasse onde ficava o lugar.

Era uma porta grande de vidro escuro com a inscrição "Paradise Café", entrou e uma mistura de cheiros o acertou, era canela, caramelo, pão fresco, pimenta e mais uma infinidade de aromas. O lugar era iluminado por pequenas luminárias espalhadas pelas paredes e o teto era pintado de azul com inúmeras nuvens brancas, procurou por uma mesa vazio e sentou-se, algo pontiagudo espetou no seu bolso e só então percebeu que seu bloco de anotações estava ali.

- Bom dia, o Sr. vai querer café? – perguntou uma atendente sorridente.

- Por favor. – respondeu Inuyasha. – Se puder me trazer alguns pães... E o que é isso que cheira a canela?

- Nosso pão doce especial. Aceita um?

Inuyasha acenou positivamente com a cabeça e isso foi o bastante para a atendente o deixá-lo sozinho, virou sua atenção para o bloco de anotações, folheando folhas antigas e se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma anotação que fizera há muito tempo. Não fazia idéia que tinha aquele bloco há tanto tempo, mas sorriu ao começar a ler.

_Ser jovem é acreditar que temos o mundo inteiro aos nossos pés, que temos tempo o bastante para corrigir todos nossos erros, que a vida vai se estender à nossa frente infinitamente, sempre nos dando chances de recomeçar. Hoje, eu que já não sou tão jovem, nem tão sonhador, lhe digo que a verdade é muito mais dura. A vida é muito mais dura._

_Eu tive que aprender sozinho, afinal, escolhi abrir mão de tudo o que tinha por causa de um sonho. Sonhos são traiçoeiros, eles fazem com que você acredite que nada além deles é necessário, que quando você realizá-los sua vida estará plena e será como se tivesse cumprido sua missão na vida. Nada mais lhe importará depois que realizar seus sonhos._

_O problema é que ninguém nunca me disse que não podemos viver só de sonhos. Às vezes o que temos é precioso demais para ser deixado de lado, mas diga isso a um jovem e veja a resposta que terá. _

Era o rascunho de uma crônica que estava escrevendo para um jornal qualquer, mas que nunca terminara. A verdade é que nunca conseguira escrever ou publicar nada sobre aquele assunto, sentia-se desprotegido em tornar público algo tão pessoal, algo que lhe marcara tão profundamente.

- Tem alguém sentado aqui?

Inuyasha não desviou os olhos do bloco e apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Tem sim, estou esperando uma amiga.

O som de alguém sentando na cadeira fez Inuyasha erguer a cabeça irritado, mas seu corpo inteiro travou e seus olhos se arregalaram tanto que pareciam prestes a pular para fora de órbita, a respiração pareceu ter lhe abandonado e o coração parado. Não importava quão diferente à pessoa a sua frente estava, ele sabia perfeitamente quem era.

Os olhos antes tão azuis quanto o céu num dia de verão estavam brilhante de maneira diferente, embora o azul ainda estivesse ali, agora puxava muito mais para o prata. O cabelo escuro estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, o que deixava aquele rosto que ele tanta sonhava à mostra. Suas feições haviam envelhecido, ela não parecia mais uma criança, muito menos uma adolescente, era uma mulher adulta, com maçãs do rosto altas e olhos afiados, os lábios pareciam mais chamativos e carnudos do que nunca. Inuyasha nunca reparara como o nariz dela era empinado, como se estivesse com a cabeça erguida o tempo todo, mas agora era óbvio. E agora ela tinha asas, um par de asas tão brancas e brilhantes que chegava a cegar.

Olhou ao redor assustado, se perguntando como ninguém via aquilo, como ninguém estava em choque ao ver um anjo, mas era como se Kagome não estivesse ali e então ele compreendeu, aquela era só mais uma alucinação sua, uma brincadeira cruel que sua mente hora ou outra insistia em fazer.

Voltou a respirar em um suspiro e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos, encarou Kagome, mas logo voltou seus olhos para seu bloco de anotações.

- Uma amiga, uh? – disse Kagome. – Devo me preocupar com essa _amiga_?

Inuyasha ergueu os olhos e sorriu, sempre ficava impressionado com o poder que sua mente tinha, até o tom de voz de Kagome ela conseguia reproduzir perfeitamente. Aquele era o sinal de que estava trabalhando demais, sempre que passava dos limites, via Kagome. Jamais contara isso para Miroku ou Sango, porque eles certamente achariam que ele estava louco e talvez estivesse mesmo, mas aqueles momentos sempre faziam com que se sentisse bem.

- Desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto. – disse Kagome.

- Tudo bem, sabe que eu espero o tempo que for. – respondeu sem se preocupar em parecer um maluco falando sozinho.

Kagome sorriu e olhou ao redor.

- Esse lugar é ótimo, mas não acredito que você viria aqui por conta própria. Está mesmo esperando uma amiga?

- Como se conseguisse esperar alguém, - retrucou Inuyasha revirando os olhos. – desde que você foi embora não consigo me relacionar com ninguém por muito tempo, não sei nem porque eu tento.

- Isso porque essas mulheres também são seus reflexos. – respondeu Kagome e ela logo mordeu o lábio. – Sou uma pessoa horrível por ficar feliz em ouvir isso?

- Eu seria uma pessoa horrível por ficar feliz em ouvir que você não consegue ficar com outros homens? – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Seria, afinal, quem escolheu me abandonar foi você.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e afundou na cadeira. Talvez estivesse sonhando, talvez Miroku estivesse certo e ele precisava parar de se culpar e seguir em frente, talvez aquele encontro com Kagome fosse sua mente dizendo para ele se perdoar. Suspirou e encarou a mulher.

- Você tem razão, sinto muito. Mas se for assim, você também é uma pessoa horrível, afinal você poderia ter ficado comigo, mesmo eu sendo um yokai, mas escolheu ir embora.

- Eu estava brincando, - disse Kagome. – na verdade, você fez a escolha certa. Eu teria ido embora mesmo se você tivesse me escolhido, eu ter partido não teve nada a ver com você ter se tornado um yokai.

Inuyasha, que olhava distraído para seu bloco, ergueu os olhos e encarou Kagome. Ela olhava para os desenhos de nuvem no teto e parecia completamente alheia ao que acontecia ao redor.

- Do que você está falando? – disse Inuyasha confuso.

- Esse tempo todo você achou que o motivo de eu ter ido embora era porque eu não conseguia aceitar que você era um yokai, claro que um dos motivos foi esse, mas não foi principal. – respondeu Kagome ainda olhando para o teto.

Inuyasha abriu a boca, mas a atendente foi mais rápida, ela sorriu parecendo sem graça.

- Desculpe atrapalhar, aqui está seu pedido. – disse.

O homem sorriu em resposta sabendo que a atendente estava sem graça por interromper o monologo do maluco da cafeteria, mas ergueu a sobrancelha quando ela se virou para onde Kagome estava sentada.

- Bom dia, senhorita, aceita café?

Kagome sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu dispenso o café, mas aceito um chocolate quente.

- Está certo, trago em um instante.

A atendente se afastou e Kagome esticou a mão, pegando o único pão doce que ela trouxera. Inuyasha encarava a mulher sem saber ao certo o que fazer, até agora acreditava cegamente que estava falando com sua imaginação, que aquele era um encontro que só existia em sua mente, mas a atendente vira Kagome, não vira? Ela era real? Esfregou o rosto tentando organizar os pensamentos, tentando raciocinar. Não era possível, seu encontro com Kagome depois de tanto tempo não seria tão casual.

Esticou a mão, um pouco receoso, mas ela apenas largou o pão ao perceber a atitude dele, esticou a própria mão e enlaçou os dedos nos dele.

- Finalmente percebeu que sou eu mesmo?

Inuyasha apertou com força a mão de Kagome ao sentir seu toque, fechou os olhos sentindo aquela sensação que só Kagome era capaz de fazê-lo sentir. Era como se milhões de wolts percorressem seu corpo e fizessem com que ele ficasse vivo, pela primeira vez em anos, ele sabia que estava vivo. Abriu os olhos sentindo um misto de alegria e desespero que jamais sentira na vida e quando encarou os olhos de Kagome, seus próprios se encheram de lágrimas. Ela estava chorando.

Procurou palavras para dizer, na verdade, durante todo aquele tempo ele pensara no que diria quando se encontrassem de novo, mas naquele momento ele percebeu que não existia mais nada para dizer além de agradecimentos.

- Obrigada por voltar. – disse num sussurro.

Kagome usou a mão que estava livre para limpar o rosto e respirou fundo.

- Desculpe, - disse em meio a um soluço. – eu tentei por tantas vezes voltar, mas sempre me encontravam, sempre diziam que não era a hora e que eu ia estragar tudo.

- Quem te encontrava? Do que você está falando? – disse Inuyasha confuso. – Onde você esteve?

- No céu! – respondeu Kagome. – Quando eu disse que teria que ir embora mesmo que você me escolhesse, era a verdade. Eu fugi do céu há anos e isso é proibido, eu não tinha certeza absoluta, mas de algum modo eu sabia que eu teria que voltar um dia o outro.

- É por isso que você está com essas asas e seus olhos estão diferentes! – disse Inuyasha.

Kagome acenou com a cabeça e soltou a mão de Inuyasha, pousando suas mãos no colo, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, mas as lágrimas não escorriam mais. Inuyasha também tinha os olhos vermelhos, mesmo que não tivesse chorado, acompanhou o movimento da mulher com os olhos e percebeu que só aqueles instantes já tinham sido o bastante para ele saber que não conseguiria voltar a viver sem ela.

- Quando fui embora, encontrei todos os anjos que ainda estavam vivos e expliquei que estavam livres e quando terminei essa missão, Midoriko veio até a Terra me buscar, disse que meu tempo tinha acabado e que eu precisava me reportar para os arcanjos. Eu pedi apenas mais uma semana, disse que precisava me despedir, mas realmente não havia mais tempo.

"Quando cheguei ao céu ouvi que minhas decisões imprudentes haviam feito com que o destino de milhares de pessoas fosse modificado, que milhares de anjos e yokais morressem sem motivo algum. Para eles, eu ter quebrado a maldição não foi mérito algum porque eu não havia feito aquilo com consciência, eu tinha sido egoísta e pensado em mim e em você o tempo todo. Por mais que eu tentasse argumentar, eles não me ouviam.

"Eu queria voltar a todo custo, mas eu já tinha fugido antes e por isso me vigiavam. A primeira vez que eu consegui fugir foi quando você tentou se matar e sinceramente, Inuyasha, eu não sei se essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que você já fez ou a mais corajosa."

Inuyasha desviou os olhos e encarou um ponto escuro na mesa. A verdade é que nunca imaginara que Kagome um dia descobrisse sobre aquilo.

- Você sabe que era minha única escolha.

Kagome suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei, mas poderia não ter dado certo, você poderia ter morrido de verdade.

Ele fitou Kagome por alguns instantes e sorriu.

- Você também sabe que não teria feito diferença pra mim. Foi uma escolha que eu fiz, qualquer que fosse o desfecho, eu sairia vencendo.

- Você é capaz de vê-las? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Ver o que?

- Suas asas.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentiu-se estranho ao ouvir aquilo, era a primeira vez que falava com alguém sobre ter tentado se matar.

- Elas são maravilhosas. – respondeu Kagome sorrindo. – De um dourado mais brilhante que ouro, lembra muito a cor dos seus olhos. No céu, todos estão muito curiosos sobre você, ninguém nunca soube sobre um anjo dourado antes.

- Não é grande coisa.

- É sim, - disse Kagome e sua voz tinha um certo tom de orgulho. – anjos e yokais se relacionam há milhares de anos, mas nunca antes um hanyou escolheu se tornar um anjo. Lá em cima eles sentem como se o bem estivesse vencendo o mal ou qualquer bobagem do tipo.

Inuyasha pegou um dos pães e começou a brincar com els.

- Não é nada disso, - respondeu Inuyasha. – eu só achei que se escolhesse o sangue da Kikyou eu poderia estar mais perto de você. Eu não fiz uma escolha entre ser um demônio vindo do inferno ou um anjo gay com asinhas, quando tentei me matar pensei que um anjo viria me buscar, pensei na Kikyou até e essa era minha chance de pedir ajuda, de poder escolher a parte de mim que eu tinha negado.

- Você teve sorte de ter sido a Midoriko a vir te buscar.

- Eu sei. Ela deixou bastante claro que precisou arrumar confusão com uns anjos da morte no céu, Midoriko disse que era um favor que ela fazia pra você, já que se eu morresse, eles não nos deixariam juntos no céu.

- Não, não deixariam. Ao longo desses anos eu consegui fugir algumas vezes, mas sempre que conseguia me aproximar de você, um anjo me encontrava. Para os anjos que cometem erros lhes é dado como castigo vir para a Terra, mas comigo foi o contrário, eu fiquei presa no céu. Foi só depois de muito tempo lá em cima que eu entendi o motivo de me prenderem e tentarem me ensinar aquele monte de bobagem, acho que era o destino.

- Destino?

- Quando você escolheu se tornar um yokai, seu destino mudou. Existia um plano para você, mas é assim que o destino funciona, são vários caminhos e conforme você escolhe qual seguir é que seu caminho vai sendo trilhado. Eu fui chamada de volta para o céu porque precisava estar preparada para a escolha que você faria, sendo yokai, você poderia se tornar um assassino. E eu teria de matá-lo. Ou você poderia escolher se tornar um anjo. E eu teria de guiá-lo. Qualquer que fosse sua escolha, eu tinha que estar preparada.

- Sou um anjo há pelo menos seis anos, eu não preciso ser guiado. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Você pode ter se tornado um anjo, mas tem vivido como humano. Eu sou aquela que vai te guiar na nova vida que escolheu.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha e tomou um pouco do café que a atendente trouxera, acompanhou com os olhos quando ela trouxe o chocolate quente de Kagome e foi embora.

- Você diz que eu mudei meu destino quando escolhi me tornar um yokai e que por isso foi chamada para o céu, mas antes disso, você disse que teria que ir para o céu de qualquer jeito. Isso não faz sentido.

- Meu destino sempre foi voltar para o céu, sua escolha só aumentou o tempo que eu precisava ficar lá. Se continuasse hanyou, eu voltaria porque só poderia ficar na Terra com você com autorização.

- Isso significa que você voltou de vez? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Kagome sorriu e balançou o ombro.

- Quem sabe, não é?

Inuyasha bocejou e logo sentiu os olhos pesando, olhou o relógio e se assustou ao perceber que já passava das seis da manhã.

- Coma um desses pães e vá para casa, você precisa dormir. – disse Kagome.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Inuyasha comeu os pães, sem sequer olhar para o café, ele não queria nada que o deixasse acordado. A verdade é que estava morrendo de sono e cansaço.

- Você vai comigo? – perguntou Inuyasha soando como criança.

- É claro, para onde mais eu iria? – respondeu Kagome.

- E vai estar lá quando eu acordar?

Novamente Kagome sorriu.

- Eu sempre estarei lá, Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha despertou assustado com o celular tocando, mas seus olhos continuavam fechados. O gosto forte de canela continuava na sua boca, fazendo-o se lembrar do encontro que tivera há poucas horas atrás, o celular continuou tocando, mas dessa vez ele não fez questão de atender, virou-se para o lado e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Não queria abrir os olhos e descobrir que Kagome não estava lá.

O celular tocou de novo, mas dessa vez não durou muito.

- Alô? Sango? Sim, sou eu. Não precisa chorar, fique calma, está tudo certo!

Inuyasha sorriu antes de voltar a dormir. Naquele momento ele não sabia se imaginara Kagome atendendo seu celular, mas dormir sabendo que ela estava ali fora o bastante para ter a certeza que agora sua vida começaria. Ele não se importava em ter de aprender a viver como um anjo, não agora que ele tinha Kagome.

A vida que por tanto tempo esquecera-se de tecer as pontas soltas de Inuyasha agora parecia ter se lembrado dele. Sua vida estava sendo tecida, finalmente ele poderia voltar a viver.


	32. Agradecimentos

Olá, como vocês estão?

Eu sei que disse que postaria esse "capítulo" logo, mas confesso que terminar essa fic foi muito difícil pra mim. Estamos juntas há dois anos e aconteceu TANTA coisa nesse meio tempo, né? Agradeço do fundo do coração por todo mundo que leu, que comentou, que recomendou, que elogiou e que criticou. Tenho noção de que essa não é a melhor história do mundo, a mais bem escrita, nem nada do tipo, mas vocês foram tão legais comigo o tempo todo que fico feliz em ter resolvido postar minha história.

Tenho muito carinho por Espelho e por todas as pessoas que me apoiaram, mesmo sendo só uma fanfic, me empenhei bastante e garanto que me dedicaria da mesma forma se fosse um livro escrito por mim. Confesso que cheguei a chorar de alegria com algumas reviews, certamente não sou a escritora mais pop do , mas garanto que tenho os melhores leitores que alguém poderia ter.

Sim, aquele é o final e eu posso explicar porque escolhi deixá-los separados, entendo perfeitamente a revolta de vocês e também já me senti assim. Não sei se vocês conhecem a mangaká Yazawa Ai, mas é minha mangaká favorita e isso explica muito sobre esse meu masoquismo na hora de escrever, os mangás dela me deixam em depressão, porque ela retrata a vida exatamente como ela é, mostra que nossas escolhas nem sempre são certas e que devemos aprender a viver com isso.

Ao deixar Inuyasha e Kagome separados eu quis mostrar que eles não estavam prontos um para o outro. Eles se amam, são feitos um para o outro, mas o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro era grande demais. Talvez se eles ficassem juntos, não conseguiriam namorar por muito tempo. Eu demonstrei isso ao longo da história, por mais que eles fossem capazes de abrir mão de diversas coisas para ficar juntos, ainda assim eles tinham outras prioridades. Kagome era teimosa e mesmo que tenha melhorado, ela ainda acabava escolhendo outras coisas que não fossem o Inuyasha. E o Inuyasha não sabia lidar com o sentimento que tinha, o tempo todo que ele escolhia Kagome, pensava que seria melhor não tê-la conhecido, o sentimento dele era muito complexo, uma mistura de ódio e amor.

Para um relacionamento funcionar, só o amor não basta. E era só isso que eles tinham. Eles não sabiam lidar direito um com o outro, talvez você me diga "mas ah, eles aprenderiam a lidar com esse sentimento vivendo juntos". Mas eu acredito que as pessoas só dão valor real quando perdem. Kagome poderia ter continuado com o Inuyasha mesmo ele sendo um yokai, mas escolheu ir embora, ela também é culpada, mas vocês só viram o erro do Inuyasha em escolher ser um yokai. Ambos priorizaram algo errado. Inuyasha priorizou o sonho de infância e a vontade de ser forte e a Kagome priorizou o orgulho, o ego ferido.

A vida real é isso, às vezes, por mais que a gente ame alguém existem situações em que escolhas erradas fazem que tudo dê errado. Eu sei que essa é só uma história fictícia com personagens que nem são meus, mas quis humanizá-los um pouco.

**Sobre o epílogo.**

Acredite se quiser, mas eu fui boazinha com esse epílogo, minha idéia original era cruel, minha amiga inclusive disse que eu seria apedrejada em praça pública. Mudei basicamente tudo, mas a idéia básica está ai. O que vocês acham? Que a Kagome voltou mesmo ou o Inuyasha imaginou tudo? =D

Mais uma vez, eu agradeço à todos os meus leitores, mas meu abraço, beijo e amor eterno vai para a Maah. Sakura Chinchila, a Ayame Gawaine, a Harara-L, a Aricele, a , a Joanny, a Yogoto e a Lecka-Chan. Elas estavam desde o começo, sempre comentando, me ajudando, deixando reviews enormes que só me motivavam a escrever mais e mais. Se eu pudesse, abraçaria cada uma, obrigada de verdade, meninas! k3

E por último, mas JAMAIS menos importante, obrigada a todos aqueles que comentaram, mesmo que uma única vez ou estavam sempre por aqui e me encontrarem no meio dessa bíblia que se tornou "Espelho"! ilikeKagome, sayurichaan, Bia Tsuki, carolshuxa, Gege-ups, Isabela Malfoy, izabela17, Lory Higurashi, Meyllin, Aiko Toshio, Hana Unmei, - Kagome e inuyasha., nakashima ayumu, AdamuNaruto, Morringhan Higurashi, Ygor2234, Lourenzi, Ana M, Aninha, Gabyhsousa, Eulalia Arantes, kagomeinug no sesshy, Rayne, Ane-Chan, RuffzK, Tahy P, H e Princess Zelda. Como eu disse antes, vocês são os melhores leitores que alguém poderia ter!

E esse é meu Adeus. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu e obrigada pela companhia. Não tenho planos para uma fic nova, então sabe-se lá quando vamos nos encontrar de novo, não é? Se quiserem saber de mim (pessoa carente) follow me no twitter =D Meu user é jeh_7 ! Desculpem o sentimentalismo barato, é que sou pisciana, né? Não tenho como evitar.

Um beijo grande e até mais.


End file.
